Persona 4 The Chain of Memories Project
by Lacie968
Summary: The another version of P4 SP: The Chain of Memories: The chains are connecting between the past or the fate and, those memories they had forgot it or couldn't accept it. The Pairing: YuxYukiko, YosukexChie, OCxRise, TeddiexOC, KanjixNaoto Genres: Humor, Romance, Supernatural
1. Ch1: Akahoshi Siblings and The Beginning

**I have to re-writer this two chapters!  
**

 **I'll repeat again:**

 **Persona 4: C.O.M.P (Chain of Memories Project) is another universe/different stories from Persona 4 S.P: C.O.M, then again, this is still in project through... Ha, ha, ha**

 **As for Persona: I still think about 'I'll adding the personality or not'**

 **As for Fighting style: Later!**

 **OC: Shizuka Akahoshi, Shinosuke Akahoshi and, Tsubaki Kurogane(Nohara) (Another OC's still secret)**

 **For Pairings (Actually... I've been still thinking about this): YuxYukiko or YuxNaoto (Still not decided) OC(Tsubaki)xRise (Decide)**

* * *

(Early morning 04/12/2011, School Zone)

" _What a day…"_

The scarlet young woman thought when, she has held the umbrella on her right hand and brought the back pack on her back. A young woman who looks feminine on her face along with her long scarlet haired, a bangs is almost closing her right eye and, she was having a red/crimson eyes colors. She was modified her school uniform with, a brown coat and underneath her mini skirt, she wears short black compression shorts along with, black high socks and brown short boots with heels.

"What's up, Shizuka? You looked pale"

The handsome young man with glasses asked her, he too held the umbrella on his right hand and brought his bag on left hand. A good looking young man wears a glasses along with his short black haired (similar style like Shizuka's) and similarly eyes colors like his younger sister. He only wears conventional uniform and, his left hand is bandaged

"Oh it's nothing, Shin-Nii. I just lost my thoughts" the scarlet girl said "You will be becoming the student council president in this year, right?" the scarlet woman asked

"Yeah" the glasses boy replied "But, today's only introduce to the new members but, I'm afraid, I'll late back home like always"

"You did that when, you were worked as secretary and as vice-president in two years. So, I knew" the crimson woman girl said "How much you worked as the member of student councils for two years?"

"Well… that couldn't be helped… since, the former president had been choosing me for being a next president" the glasses boy explanation of situation to her "As for my precious jobs from two years, I liked it"

" _*sigh_ I know, you'd say that" the scarlet girl said with a sighed "I shall cook something for the dinner, you definitely shall back home, okay?"

"Okay, ma'am" the glasses boy answered happily

" _My name is Shizuka Akahoshi. I'm a second-year in_ _Yasogami High School and, next to me is my older brother Shinosuke Akahoshi but, I was calling him 'Shin-Nii' and he is a third-year in Yasogami High School too. We moved to Inaba, since we were still junior high school, it's because my father's job as detective in Inaba Police Department… I don't have mother, she was passed away because of illness. In this year, Shin-Nii have been working as the student council president and my father is still working as detective… that's why I'm always alone in my house but, I've already used it"_

"W-Whooaaa…!"

 _*BRUK_

They're saw the student with headphone has been crashing into a pole along with his bicycle. The headphone boy seems in pain around on his hip, the silver haired boy only watching at him, same goes to Shinosuke and Shizuka

"Hey, Hanamura are you okay?" Shizuka asked to him

"Ngh…. Urghh…" the headphone boy groan in pain

"I guess not, huh?" Shinosuke said

"…Hanamura will fine, I guess" Shizuka said with a sigh

"We should hurry go to school, Shin-Nii" Shizuka told them, Shinosuke nodded his head in agreement, she turning to the silver haired boy "You too, you better hurry go there as well" Shizuka telling him

"Yeah, I was planning to go there" the silver haired boy said, they're leaving the headphone boy in front of power pole

* * *

(Yasogami High School, Class: 2-2)

"Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" male student complained

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright… We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons every day for whole year…" the male student's friends said annoyed

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class" female student said to them

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" the male student ask excite

"A transfer student from the city… Just like you huh, Hanamura?" the girl with a green jacket asked to him when the headphone boy rested his head on the table "…Huh? You look dead today"

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…" the headphone boy said weakly

"What's with him?" the green girl asked

"Who knows?" the black haired girl replied

"He was just having a bad luck in this morning, he tried to held his umbrella when, he was riding his bicycle and he has been crashed into the-"

"Akahoshi-san. You not need… telling them for details…" the headphone boy quickly said before she had been finishing her sentence

"… Only you, who could do that, stupid" Shizuka said with stern voice "You should wear helmet for next time, Hanamura"

"Yeah, yeah…" the headphone boy said annoyance with a low voice

The door suddenly open up, the teacher with creepy face walking to this class along with, the silver haired boy and standing in front of the students in this classroom

"Awright, shut your traps!" the teacher has shouting at them and turn silent

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" Kinshiro Morooka introduce himself with a annoyed tone

"First things first! Just cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to pure as the driven snow!" Morooka was said to his students with annoyance and hatred tone

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage, and he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!" He turned towards on him "Tell'em your name kid, and make it quick"

"My name is Yu Narukami and… you just calling me a loser, sir?" the silver haired asked, he makes him raised his eyebrow "Did you call yourself a teacher? That is really unprofessional of you as a teacher" Everyone in this classroom has nearly shocked after, they saw someone have a courage to telling on King Moron

"Impressive. He have guts for comment to King Moron like that" Shizuka commented impressive

"You're right… Then again, he is only person, who could said something like that at him" the green girl said agreed

"Hrnh… That's it, you're my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka said annoyed to Yu

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journal and your my-places…"

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer students sit here?" the green girl suddenly raised her right hand and pointing to an empty bench at side her

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya hear that? You seat's over there. So hurry up and siddown already!" Morooka said, Yu walking to his bench and sit

"He's the worst, huh?" the green girl whisper on him

"Yeah" Yu replied her with whisper too

"Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year" the green girl whisper again agreed

Everyone talking about Yu in this classroom

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here" Male student gossip

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side. Then again, we're all in the same boat" whiny student said

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you respond in an orderly manner!" Morooka shouted at them and this classroom is turn silent once more

* * *

(After School)

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow" Morooka said, the students suddenly hear sound from a speaker in this class

" _Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice"_ School intercom announcement to all students in this school

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise" Morooka said, he leaving them in this class

"He's seriously getting on my nerves" Brown haired girl said annoyance

 _*RIINNG *RIING_

All students were hearing a sirens is close by from here. As for, three male students run to in front of window to seeing what happen over there

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close?" the excited student has tried for see what happen from here but the fog were blocking their views

"Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin fog" the excited student said annoyed at the fog

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately it gets all foggy" the rumor-loving student said agreed

"Hey, did you hear? I hear that paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer" the knowledgeable student said

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at shopping district" the rumor-loving student said

"Actually, I heard that…" knowledgeable student was whispered something to him

"Are you serious!?" Rumor-Loving student said shocked and walking to the black haired girl

"H-Hey, Amagi-san. Mind if I ask you something…? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?" rumor-loving student try ask a question carefully to her

"I can't discuss such things" the black haired girl said

"Y-Yeah, I guess not… but-"

"Hey you! Don't try interfere other people's business…!" Shizuka saying to him with a stern tone, the rumor-loving student was terrified at her and ran away back to his friends

"Thank you, Shizuka-san" the black haired said pleasure, Shizuka just nodded it

"Wow, another victims from you again, Shizuka-san" the green girl has commented when she walking to them "No wonder, all students in this school were calling you 'The Boss Lady' Shizuka. He, he, he"

"Don't calling me with that nickname, Satonaka-san" Shizuka said annoyance "* _sigh_ I went go back home…" Shizuka sighed and crossed her arms

"Me too… I wonder, how much longer is this gonna take?" the green girl asked

"There's not telling" the black haired girl said

" _*sigh_ I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" the green girl said annoyed "By the way, did you two try what I told you the other day?" she suddenly remind something and ask to them

"About what?" Shizuka asked

"You know… That thing about rainy nights" the green girl said

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry" black haired girl apologized

"Why are you believe something like that? That was just a rumored" Shizuka said

"Yeah but, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!' or something like that" the green girl said excited

"… I bet, he has been dreaming or something" Shizuka said flatly, they're heard another speaker's sound from in this classroom again

" _Attetion, all students"_ School intercom announcement to all students in this school again

" _There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"_

"Incident!?" excited student said shocked

"What, something actually happened?" girl's friends asked excited

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" brown haired girl said excited and they're hurry leaving this classroom

" _Finally, can back home"_ Shizuka thought reliefs, she brings her backpack on her back "Hm?" Shizuka has saw the silver boy, Yu Narukami has stood from his bench and want to back home

"Hey you, wait" Shizuka calling Yu and walking to near him along with the green girl and the black haired girl

"Hey, are you going back home by yourself?" Shizuka asked

"Yeah" Yu replied

"And, why don't you come with us?" the green girl suggestion to him

"Sure, Err…" Yu doesn't know her name

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" the green girl introduce herself on him

"Yeah I remember, and thanks for stopping Morooka's sermon" Yu said pleasure

"Actually, that's quite impressive when, you were annoying to King Moron. You're have courage for talked to King Moron in this class and commented at him, like a detective but still, your reckless action were almost dragged yourselves into a dead end" Shizuka commented to Yu with stern voice

"I'll take that as compliment" Yu said calmly

"Err… sorry about her, Narukami-kun. She is always like when, she was commenting to everyone else" Chie said worried "Oh this is Yukiko Amagi and Shizuka Akahoshi, they are my best friends" Chie introduce them to him

"Nice to meet you Narukami-san, I'm Shizuka Akahoshi" Shizuka said politely

"I'm Yukiko Amagi and…. I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko said apologizing

"C'mon Yukiko, don't apologize like that it makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all"

Before they were walking to outside from this class, the headphone boy suddenly walked into them with a worry and terrify expression

"Uh, umm, Satonaka-san…?" the headphone boy calling her politely

"Huh? What's up, Hanamura? And, why are you calling me with '-san' part all of sudden?" Chie asked confused

"Well… err… this about your DVD. That was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see" the headphone boy hard to explain at her

"Oh really? And?" Chie asked a bit suspicious to his reaction

"And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" the headphone boy said apologized and giving back her DVD with slight bow

"See ya! Thanks!" the headphone boy quick walking to exit

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?"

 _*BRUK_

"Argh!"

Chie quickly chasing him and delivering him with her kicked. The headphone boy has screamed in pain

"You have friends with full spirited, Amagi-san" Yu commented

"Indeed" Yukiko said agreement

" _*sigh_ I'm thought, something like this will happens" Shizuka putting her hand on own face and said a bit annoyed

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked…OH! My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!" Chie said sadly after she saw her disk has been cracked as, Yu, Yukiko and, Shizuka walked to near them

"No wonder, I was heard something like a 'crack' part from you, Hanamura" Shizuka said realizing "So… the 'cracked' part was Satonaka-san's DVD"

"Grgh… Akahoshi-san… mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads" the headphone boy said painful

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?" the headphone boy said relief

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said mad and leaving a headphone boy on this class

* * *

(Entrance)

"Hello Shizuka and everyone" Shinosuke was stood in front of entrance and greetings to them

"Shin-Nii, why are you here? I thought, you were meeting with student council's members" Shizuka said

"Yeah, after this… Are you guys going to somewhere?" Shinosuke crossed his arms and asked them

"Yup, Akahoshi-senpai" Chie said excitedly "We're going to Junes along with Yukiko, Shizuka and, Narukami-kun. Anyways, he is Yu Narukami a transfer student in our class" Chie introduce Yu to Shinosuke

"My name is Yu Narukami, nice to meet you, senpai" Yu said politely

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Shinosuke Akahoshi a third-year. I also, the student council president in this school and, Shizuka's older brother" Shinosuke said "Thanks for take care of my younger sister, even I know, she always being annoying to you guys"

"Shut up, Shin-Nii! Are you stupid or what!?" Shizuka yelled annoyance

"Well… Shizuka-san is nice girl" Chie said

"Yeah, even her words is sharps but, she is still a nice person" Yukiko said

"Indeed" Yu nodded agreement

"H-hey, you guys! Stop saying something like that!" Shizuka yelled at them embarrassed, everyone here just laughing

"Sorry, that was my jokes" Shinosuke said with a soft smile "I should go back to the club, see you later" Shinosuke turned back from them and walking to upstairs

" _*sigh_ let's go to Junes" Shizuka said annoyance

* * *

(Yasogami High School, Main Gates)

"Hmm….! The first day is over~!" Chie said, Yu, Yukiko and Shizuka left the main gates of Yasogami High School

"Yeah… Hm?" Shizuka saw the strange student was walking into them

"You're Yuki, right?" the strange student asked "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

"W-Who are you?" Yukiko said, all students gathered around a main gates

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" male student said

"Never mind that he's going for Amagi-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move" his friends said

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out" male student said

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" his friend said

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" strange student asked at Yukiko

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko said rejected

"…Fine!" a stranger student yelled at Yukiko as ran away from the school gates

"What's up with his attitude? He just yelled at her and ran away" Shizuka said confused

"Who knows" Chie said

"Wh-What did he want from me?" Yukiko asked confused

"Obviously, he was asking you out on a date" Chie said to Yukiko

"Really?" Yukiko asked

"He was definitely asking you for a date, Amagi-san" Yu said

"Don't tell me, you weren't realizing it…That beside, he calling you 'Yuki' that sound creepy" Shizuka said

"Yeah, that was way over the top" Chie commented

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" the headphone boy said when he has brought his bicycle and stop by in front of main gates "Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year"

"I don't recall doing that" Yukiko said

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" he asked excited

"… I'd rather not" Yukiko said rejected at him

"I thought, you had took your lesson to not so hopeful" Shizuka telling him flatly

"I know" the headphone boy said agreement "Anyways, you three better not pick on the transfer student too much" he said at them as, he ride his cycling and leave them be at main gates

"We're just curios, is all!" Chie shouted annoyance to him

"Now, what's up with him…? Weirdo" Shizuka said confused

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" Yukiko said apologized to Yu

"It's okay, don't worried" Yu said to Yukiko

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring" Chie said, as all students were stared at them in front of main gates and they quickly leaves the main gates

* * *

(Around of School Zone)

"Ah… so you came because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious" Chie said curiosity "There really is nothing, huh?"

"No, this places is nice than the city" Yu said calmly

"That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kind a famous" Chie said

"How about the Amagi Inn?" Shizuka asked

"Oh right! There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie said remember

"Huh? That's just an old Inn…" Yukiko said nervously

"No way, it's been I all sorts a magazines as hidden treasure" Chie said excitedly "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going"

"You're over reacting, Satonaka-san" Shizuka said sighing "But, that is definitely true if, Amagi-san will take over that Inn someday" Shizuka crossed her arms and nodded agreement

"… I don't think that's entirely true" Yukiko said nervously

"So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie asked to Yu

"Well… It's hard to say" Yu said calmly

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her" Chie said to him apologize

"That's okay" Yu said

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko said annoyed

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie said

"C-Come on, stop it" Yukiko said embarrassed "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" Yukiko explain nervously but, Yu just gives a soft giggle to her

" _Wow, he's giggle"_ Shizuka thought surprised

"Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez… Chie" Yukiko said annoyed

"Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" Chie said excitedly

"Hm? What's that?" Shizuka said after she saw a crime scene at nearby

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" shopping housewife said

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" Spectating housewife said

"I wanted to see it too" shopping housewife said excite

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago" Spectating housewife said

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here" Shopping housewife said

"Wait… What she just said!?" Chie suddenly shocked after she heard that

"A dead body?" Shizuka said a bit shocked, at the same time the middle man has saw them and walking to them

"Hey, what're you doing here?" the middle man asked them

"We're just passing by" Yu answered

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen, that damn principal. We told him not to let them through here" Dojima said annoyed

"… You know this guy?" Chie asked

"Yes, he's my uncle" Yu telling them

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh... Well, how should I say this … I hope you get along with him" Dojima said "But you four really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home" Dojima told them, suddenly the young detective just passing them in hurry

"Ngh… Uuurrghh" young detective felt sick and throw up

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima said to him annoyed

"I-I'm sorry… Nngh…" he said apologize to Dojima

" _*sigh_ Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima said as he is going back to the crime scene and the young detective follow him

"Was this what that announcement was about?" Chie asked worried

"I guess…" Shizuka said awkward

"What do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko ask confused

"Hey, Yukiko, Shizuka…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie said to Yukiko uneasy

"Good idea…" Yukiko said agreed

"Yeah, that would be the best… for now" Shizuka said agreed

"Alright then, we're taking off starting tomorrow neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said to them

"See you tomorrow" Shizuka said, as the girls leaving Yu in front of crime scene

* * *

(Evening, Akahoshi Residence)

(Dining Room)

" _Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quite suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."_ Announcer on television said

" _The deceased has been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local the television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed"_ the announcer said and showed the picture on television, that was Ms Mayumi Yamano

" _Daddy won't be home today…"_ Shizuka thought when, she is cooking a fried beef ball in the kitchen after that, she has putting the two plates of fried beef ball on the table "Shin-Nii! The dinner is ready!" Shizuka calling him

"Yeah" Shinosuke said, he walking to the dining room and, they've took an seat

" _The body was found hanging from large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or homicide, a thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow"_ the announcer has finished his report

"That is really a bizarre murder…" Shinosuke said when he taking one the fried beef ball and eat it

"Indeed…" Shizuka said as she eating her fried beef ball

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ Junes's commercial is finished with a song

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it  
**


	2. Ch2: The Midnight Channel

**Re-writer chapter 2!**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/13/2011, Akahoshi Residence)

 _*RING *RING_

The telephone in the living room suddenly ringing, Shinosuke quick going to there and answered the phone "Hello? Oh, Dad"

Shizuka heard, Shinosuke was speaking with someone on the telephone, she doesn't care who it was, she has been preparing the breakfast like bread, any kind of jam and, milk on the table

"I see… Okay… I'll tell her… bye" Shinosuke cutting off a call and put it back on the table, he is going to the dining room and, saw Shizuka was already prepared the breakfast in the dining room

"Oh, morning Shizuka" Shinosuke greeting to her as he walked to the dining room

"Morning, Shin-Nii" Shizuka reply after they were taking the seat, they are begin to eating their breakfast "The person who called you, it was from Daddy?" Shizuka asked, a while she eat her bread with chocolate peanut jam

"Yeah, he said, he can't go back home because of murder case" Shinosuke said when, he putting a mayonnaise on the bread and eat it

"That's Daddy's jobs so, I don't mind" Shizuka said flatly, she was finishing her food and stand up from her seat, she is looked the clock "We should hurry go to school"

"Yeah" Shinosuke nodded agreement

* * *

(After School, Yasogami High School Class 2-2)

" _Sorry Shizuka… I'm in middle of conference with another members. So, you can go home without me. I'll see you at home. Shinosuke"_ Shizuka let out her sigh after, she reading the message from her cellphone,

"From Akahoshi-senpai?" Yukiko asked, when she was putting the books inside her bag on next to her

"Yeah… He said, he'll go home late again" Shizuka said

"That must be tough for him" Yukiko said sympathy

"Not at all" Shizuka said flat

"So, you getting used to this place?" Shizuka hearing their conversation between Yu and the headphone boy

"Yeah" Yu answered

"Wow, that was fast" the headphone boy said

"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy?" the headphone boy said

"Local Delicacy?" Yu asked

"Yeah! It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?" the headphone boy said excited "I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me"

"What about me, huh? No apologies? My 'Trial of the Dragon'" Chie said when, she walking to them and looked at the headphone boy with dangerously stare

"Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food" the headphone said annoyed

"Well, that's fair enough" Shizuka suddenly spoke "Since, you the one were make cracked hers DVD, it's mean, you should pay back by buying the beef steak for Satonaka-san"

"Hold on! Why all of sudden you speak up for her!?" the headphone boy complained

"I just feel sorry for Satonaka-san. Who was losing her precious DVD so fast" Shizuka said concern

"Same here" Yu nodded agreement

"HEY!" the headphone shouted complain

"See!? Even Narukami-kun and Shizuka have understood how I feel" Chie said relieved, the headphone seems being defeated by two people who were defended to Chie, she turning to Yukiko "Oh! How about it, Yukiko, Shizuka? Don't you think he should treat us, too?"

"Certainly" Shizuka quickly accepting Chie's suggestion "He must treat us too, right Yosuke Hanamura-kun?" Shizuka gave him a cold smile

"Wow… that smile is so scare, Akahoshi-san" Yosuke said worried

"I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway" Yukiko stand up from her bench and telling them

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke sudden said at Yukiko impressive

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way" Yukiko answered him and walking back to home

"Oh well. We should get going too" Chie said

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people?" Yosuke said worried

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here" Chie complained at him because Yosuke was bringing them to the Junes, Yosuke brought some soda for everyone on the table and he taking a seat

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans" Yosuke said to Chie

"That sounds like hopes" Shizuka said flat

"But still, that's no reason to take to your place" Chie said

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Yosuke told her

"Your place?" Yu asked confuse

"Oh, right. I haven't told you two yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back" Yosuke telling him

"So you had been moved here before I was" Yu said

"Yeah, this location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it, so our entire family came out here" Yosuke said "Oh, Akahoshi-san was moved from another city too, right?" Yosuke asked remind

"Yeah" Shizuka said "I moved here when, I was still a middle school and, I also entry the same school with Satonaka-san and Amagi-san. You know… My father is detective, that's why I was moved here" Shizuka explanation

"I still remember since, I had met her at the same classes as a transfer student. I thought, she is a cold person but, she is actually a good person but her speak manner is so harshly" Chie said

"...And, you have motherly side too. He, he, he" Yosuke said teasing

"W-What are you guys talking about!?" Shizuka said embarrassing "I-I'm just do mine housework, that's all…"

"But still, Akahoshi-senpai would be proud at you and your father as well" Yu said

"Proud…" Shizuka said wondering

"Here, this is to welcome you to town" Yosuke said, as he taking one soda on the table, same goes to Yu and Shizuka "Satonaka-san, yours is on me too" Yosuke said to Chie

"Yeah, I know" Chie said as, she has took her soda too. The four held their mugs and drink it

" _*sigh_ I guess, I should buy something for the dinner" Shizuka said with a sigh

"Are you not cooking for the dinner, Akahoshi-san?" Yosuke asked curiosity

"No... I shall buy a nikudon at Aiya Ramen on the Shopping District for dinner" Shizuka said "Then again, I too worried the situation of Shopping District right now"

"Yeah… It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing and… Oh, uh…" Chie said nervously on last sentence

"Sorry Hanamura, I'm not intend to…" Shizuka said worried and apologized

"… You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke saying understand at them

"What is that all about?" Yu asked

"Well-"

"Hey… It's Konishi-senpai!" Before Chie was finishing her words, Yosuke suddenly said when, he has seen the girl in Junes apron was taking her seat

"Sorry, be right back" Yosuke standing from his seat and ran off towards to the girl in apron

"Who's she? Yosuke's girlfriend?" Yu asked

"Ha, ha, he wishes" Chie said with a laugh "That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time though"

"I bet, Konishi-senpai just treat Hanamura like a kid" Shizuka said with soft giggle

"You think?" Yu asked, as she reply him with a confident nodded. The girl in Junes apron walking to Yu's group along with Yosuke

"Hello, Konishi-senpai" Shizuka greeting politely to her

"Oh hello, Aka-chan" Saki greeting to her

"Wait, you know her?" Yosuke asked a bit shocked

"I knew, Aka-chan's older brother" Saki said "Akahoshi-kun and me are friends since, we were still a first-year"

"… You may not knowing this because, you weren't talking to Shin-Nii, no?" Shizuka scolding

"Oh, Yeah" Yosuke said relieved and Saki turned to Yu

"Hey, are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already?" Saki asked

"Yeah, I already heard about you, Konishi-Senpai" Yu said politely

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-Chan hanging out with the other guys much" Saki telling him

"Uh- Not necessarily…" Yosuke said nervous

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good" Saki said

"Sure" Yu said

"Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki said

"No, Hanamura is a great guy" Yu said calmly

"Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding" Saki say teased

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that" Yosuke said nervously

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go…Laters" Saki said and leaving them

"Oh, uh, Senpai…!" Yosuke didn't have chances for saying something to her after she's left them "Ha ha ha, Saki-Senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me" Yosuke took back his seat and sit

"She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…" Yosuke said

"I thought so" Shizuka said with a sigh "But, you don't want Konishi-senpai treating you like a brother but, you want she treating you like a boyfriend, huh?" Shizuka said teased on Yosuke

"H-Hey!" Yosuke shouted embarrassing

"Ohh, I get it…" Chie said with a giggle "So that's how it is…The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… Ho, ho, the flame of forbidden love!" Chie said enthusiastic

"Or rather… the triangle love between; detective's son, manager's son and, liquor store's daughter _*chuckle_ that's the true love stories~" Shizuka said with a harmony

"You right!" Chie said agreed excitedly

"Wha-!? Hey you two, stop that!" Yosuke shouting at them with a blushing, Yu only giggle to these people

"That was easy joking to someone in love" Shizuka said "Then again, Shin-Nii and Konishi-senpai are just _friends_ " Shizuka waving her right palm to him

"I know…" Yosuke said with a low voice

"Hmm… speaking of fall in love, I have a solution for that" Chie sudden said excitedly "Did you hear of The Midnight Channel?"

"The Midnight Channel? What's that?" Yu asked

"That was just a ridiculous urban legend" Shizuka crossed her arms and telling him

"No! That wasn't a ridiculous urban legend…!" Chie yelled at her

"So, how does that work?" Yu asked again

"Well… You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on rainy night, while you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person's your soulmate" Chie try for explain to them

"What? How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" Yosuke asked confused to Chie

"If you ask me, only Satonaka-san who was believing something like that" Shizuka said don't care

"So, you two not believe me, huh?" Chie asked annoyed

"No" Yosuke and Shizuka saying same thing at her

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!" Chie said determined, Yu get attention from Chie's words

"You mean, you haven't tried it yourself?" Yu asked

"Uhh… No" Chie admitted

"... That sounds stupid" Shizuka said with stern tone

"That beside you know that 'Incident' yesterday? You guys thinks it was murder?" Yosuke changing the subject "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…" Yosuke said with creepy tone

"Indeed" Shizuka said agreed "That's like, the culprit has sneaking into your house and slicing your neck by the culprit's knife and leave your dead body on the floor"

"That's even more worry!" Yosuke and Chi yelling with a same thing on Shizuka

"Should we try The Midnight Channel?" Yu asked

"Y-Yeah! Okay guys, let's watch the Midnight Channel, tonight!" Chie telling them with determined

"Why I have bad feelings about this…" Shizuka said with a sighed

* * *

(Evening, Akahoshi Residence)

"I'm home…" Shinosuke greeting to someone in this house, he walking to the living room after, he putting his umbrella inside the box

"Welcome back Shin-Nii" Shizuka answered, when she has ate a nikudon from Aiya Ramen shop in the living room and, watched the television "Your nikudon on the table, Hurry up and eat it before your nikudon gets cold" Shinosuke taking his nikudon on the table and sitting next to his younger sister then he begin to eating his nikudon

"This is so delicious" Shinosuke said happily

" _Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba_. _Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiragi"_ the announcer has speaking about the murder case from yesterday's news

" _The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with local student who found Ms Yamano's body"_ the news still keep going

" _What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_ Reporter ask question to the girl in school uniform

" _U-Umm…"_ female student said uneasy. The female student's face and voice are indistinct

"Is that… Konishi-senpai?" Shizuka said noticed, who it was on the television

"… You right, it was her" Shinosuke said agreed

" _Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_ the reporter question to her

" _Huh? She was killed?"_ the female student answered shocks

" _Oh, errr… So did you see anyone suspicion around here?"_ the reporter asked her

" _No, not really…"_ the female student said

" _We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_ Reporter asked her

" _Huh? That's…"_ the female student said nervously

" _-a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district, many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result"_ The announcer said

"No wonder Konishi-senpai was worked at Junes as part-timer" Shizuka say understanding "I'm feels sorry for her…"

" _It really is a bizarre case isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down on an antenna… I'd have to say it's warning or a sign from the culprit"_ the commentator has commented about the murder case

" _Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime"_ the announcer said

" _So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"_ the commentator asked

" _We'll be right back after these messages"_ the announcer saying his last word and appear a commercial of Junes

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"_ Junes's commercial is ending with a cheerful song

"No wonder yesterday Konishi-san wasn't came to school..." Shinosuke said a bit worried

"Did you worry to her? Is that mean, you also fall in love with her?" Shizuka asked, that's make Shinosuke has been difficulty swallowing his food then quickly grabbing his glass and drink it

"Of course not" Shinosuke quick answered "We were just friends, that's all"

"Are you sure? Hanamura was falling in love with Konishi-senpai as well" Shizuka said like she don't believe at her older brother's behavior

"Well… that's fine, right?" Shinosuke said "I not have business with other people's life or anything"

"Oh well" Shizuka said flat but, she suddenly remember something "Shin-Nii, did you heard a rumor of The Midnight Channel?" Shinosuke raised his eyebrow at his younger sister's question about the rumor

"The Midnight Channel? You mean, a rumored about your soulmate?" Shinosuke asked "I did heard that too from my classmate… Why you ask?"

"Satonaka-san was suggested on us to try watching the Midnight Channel, tonight" Shizuka said

"And, do you want try it?" Shinosuke asked

"… I'll try it but, that's not mean I'd believe with that stuff so easy" Shizuka said, Shinosuke gave soft giggle to her

* * *

(Shizuka's Room)

Shizuka was sitting on the bed and stared to the television for waiting The Midnight Channel

 _*tok *tok "Hey, are you still wake up?"_ Shizuka heard Shinosuke's voice from outside her room

"Yes, please come in" Shizuka has gave the permission for entry to her room and, Shinosuke come inside "Are you wish to join me for waiting the Midnight Channel?" Shizuka asked figured about his purposes

"Yeah, I too curious about that" Shinosuke scratch his hair and said shyly

"… If you said so, let's watch together" Shizuka said, Shinosuke stand next to her

The time is almost a midnight along with heavy rain at outside. Suddenly, the television in her room, it's turn on. They seeing someone on the screen. The person seems to be a girl and, she was wore a school uniform but, they don't know who it was because the screen is not focus, the girl in school uniform was looked in pain and disappeared from the screen

" _*gasp_ what is that just now?" Shizuka said with a gasped

"I don't know… but, who it was?" Shinosuke asked shocked, Shizuka shook her head

"I don't know… but, I have bad feelings about this" Shizuka said worried

"… Let's go to sleep… good night" Shinosuke said, as he leaving from this room, Shizuka laying on bed and fell asleep

* * *

(After School 04/14/2011, Yasogami High School Class 2-2)

Everyone in this classes were talking about the incident from yesterday, Shizuka just keep silent and hearing the gossip from another students

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's freaky!" short girl said

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up" sitting girl said

"My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki Konishi who found the body" short girl said, they keep continue their gossip. Yosuke walked at Yu with nervous expression on his face

"Y-Yo. Um…" Yosuke said nervous

"What's wrong, Hanamura?" Yu asked

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…Well, yesterday on TV, I…" Yosuke doesn't know how to explain to him "Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…" Yosuke said when, Chie walking to them

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? Konishi-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body" Chie telling Yosuke

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either" Yosuke said worried. Yukiko has stood up from her bench

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at inn today too?" Chie asked her

"Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry" Yukiko said depression, she quickly left this classroom

"Is it just me or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke asked to Chie

"I guess they're running her ragged" Chie said worried

"And, she too looked depressed" Yu said worried at Yukiko

"By the way, did you see…it…last night?" Chie asked them

"Huh? Uh, well… what about you?" Yosuke asked back to her

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie said surprised "But… my soulmate's girl? What's that supposed to mean?" Chie said confused, she turning to Shizuka has been silent from today

"Shizuka! Are you heard me!?" Shizuka snap from her silent after Chie calling to her

"Hm?" Shizuka answered calmly

"Did you saw the Midnight Channel last night?" Chie asked, Shizuka nodded it

"Yeah, I saw the girl on the screen last night" Shizuka said "You guys know, who it was?" they answering with shook their head

"No" Chie said "I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure, right? Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She wearing our school uniform, and-"

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out detail, though, the image I saw was much blurrier" Yosuke sudden spoke before Chie had finishing her sentence

"Wait, so you saw it too!? And we saw the same girl?" Chie asked a bit shocked

"Yes but, why we were seeing a same person on the Midnight Channel? That is not make senses" Shizuka said

 _*RING *RING_

Shizuka's cellphone suddenly ringing, she quickly checking her cellphone and get message from her father

 _Tonight, I'll go back home, I'll see you later at home, Daddy_

"Who it is?" Chie asked curiosity

"From my Dad, he said, he will come back home tonight" Shizuka telling them and stand up from her bench "Sorry, I shall go back home now, see you tomorrow" Shizuka's leaving from this classroom

"How about you, Narukami? Did you see it?" Yosuke sudden asked to Yu

"Yeah, I saw it last night and…" Yu explains for what happened to him last time at his room

"So, you heard weird voice and you getting sucked into your TV… That soundly like you're in dream" Yosuke said with confuse expression after Yu telling them the truth

"No, that wasn't a dream… I can feel it" Yu said thinking when he looking at his right palm

"And, let's try it" Chie suggest "You know, Narukami-kun. I like the part where you got stuck' cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If it had been bigger-Oh, that's reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV" Chie said remind

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check' em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month" Yosuke said

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days" Yosuke telling her "Wanna go check' em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month"

"Then let's go to Junes now!" Chie said excitedly

* * *

 **For Chapter 3 is coming soon! I hope everyone enjoy my re-writer!  
**


	3. Ch3: The Next Victims: Yukiko&Shizuka

**Sorry for long update and I hope everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(After School, Junes Grocery Department)

After Shizuka had left Yu, Yosuke and Chie at school. She was decided go to Junes to buying some ingredients before go back home while she's still searching another ingredients, she wasn't suspect meeting with Yukiko in here

"Hey Amagi-san" Shizuka greetings to her

"Oh hello Shizuka-san" Yukiko reply a bit surprised "I haven't thought, we'll meet again in here"

"Same here. So, are you buying some ingredients too?" Shizuka asked when, she saw so many of ingredients on her bag

"Yes, this is for the Inn" Yukiko answered "Where is Chie and everyone?" Yukiko asked noticed, she was walking alone in here

"Still at school, I guess" Shizuka said unsure "Since, I shall be cooking to dinner for Shin-Nii and my dad"

"Oh, he would come home" Yukiko said "Now, I'm thinking about it. Your father must be busy since the accident of murder case had been happened"

"Yeah… thanks for that, my father was hard to finding perfect time for go back home" Shizuka said "Well… I could understand that" Shizuka said confident

"I see… you're a strong girl and reliable too, Shizuka-san" Yukiko commented

"…Thanks" Shizuka said pleasure to Yukiko's comment

"I shall go back home to the Inn now, see you tomorrow Shizuka-san" Yukiko said before leaving

" _Yesterday, Narukami-san said proud and now… she said strong girl… No, that is not true… I just…"_ Shizuka shook her head for back to reality _"I shall go back home too"_

* * *

(Evening, Akahoshi Residence)

"I'm home" the middle old man greetings to someone in this house. He had a similar hair style like Shinosuke's. He was wearing a red collared shirt, black jacket along with black pants and black shoes.

The middle old man walked to the living room and saw Shinosuke was sitting on the sofa and Shizuka had prepared the three plates of fried rice on the table

"Welcome home Daddy" Shizuka replied her father's greetings "You want a coffee or tea?" Shizuka offering the coffee or tea to him

"Coffee please, Shizuka" His father answering his daughter's offered as she's making a coffee in the kitchen

"...Did something happen?" Shinosuke asked after, he saw his father's expression looks worried

"You know Konishi-san's daughter, Saki Konishi" his father said "Saki-san is disappeared" Shinosuke and Shizuka have been shocked at their father's news "we get called from her parents when, I was still working in the police station"

"And, what do you mean by she was disappeared, dad?" Shinosuke asked a bit worry

"I don't know but, we've looking for her. I hope she's okay" his father said with a hopeful

"I hope so too and, this coffee for you" Shizuka gave the coffee her made to him

"Thanks" their father sip the coffee "Hmm… this coffee is so good" their father commented happy

"Thank you" Shizuka said when, she was caring of two plates of fried rice and gave it to Shinosuke and her father

" _And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town"_ the announcer said and showing Mayumi Yamano's picture on the news

" _Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown, but the police investigation had found that she had staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn"_

"Hm? Is that, Amagi-san's family runs?" Shizuka asked when she was caring a last plate of fried rice for herself and sitting next to Shinosuke

" _She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal?"_ the announcer said

" _Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenager daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!"_ the commentator said excited

" _Uhh… I-I see… Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside from now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…"_ the announcer is still continue his report

"Heavy fog again" Shizuka said as she was eating a fried rice

"Yeah" Shinosuke said and turned silent like he was thinking about something else

* * *

(Early Morning 04/15/2011, Akahoshi Residence)

"Off already, daddy?" Shizuka asked when she saw her father has walked to entrance

"Yeah, I get called so, I shall be going to there" her father said

"How about your breakfast?" Shizuka asked again

"Don't worry about it. Well, I'm off" her father left this house after said to her

"Was he already leaving?" Shinosuke asked when he walked to the dining room

"Yeah" Shizuka said a bit worried

* * *

(In front of the school gates)

"Good morning, Satonaka-san, Amagi-san"

Chie and Yukiko turned back after Shizuka was calling them while she walked into them. Shinosuke just followed her from behind

"Good morning Shizuka-san, Akahoshi-senpai" Yukiko greeting them

"Morning…" Chie greeting them too but for some reason, she was looked tired

"… What's wrong, Satonaka-san? You looked beat" Shizuka asked

"O-Oh well…err… so much happened in yesterday…" Chie said nervous

"Yesterday? Did something happen?" Shinosuke asked

"If I tell you about yesterday, you guys won't believe me" Chie said unsure

"Okay…?" Shinosuke answered confused

" _*sigh_ let's hurry go to inside before, this rain is getting worse" Shizuka said as they're walking to the entrance

* * *

(Afternoon, Yasogami High Assembly Hall)

"Hey… Did you see it yesterday?" Rumor-loving girl said

"Of course not… What, is that rumor for real?" long- haired girl asked

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it" rumor-loving girl said unsure

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch" Chie said after she checking on her cellphone "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden" Chie asked curiosity

"I don't know" Yu said

"What's up, Hanamura?" Shizuka asked to Yosuke

"Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke answered

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say" Ms Sofue telling to all students as she changes the position to the principal for speak

"I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms Saki Konishi of class 3….has passed away" When the principal telling an sad news to the students, all students in this room were shocked especially, Yosuke

"Passed away!?" Chie said shocked

"Hanamura…" Yu said as he looked to Yosuke was still shocked about this

"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning…The reason behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school to provide only the facts" the principal kept continue his speaking "All right, please quite down… I have assured by faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…"

"Found dead? How could this happened?" Chie asked shocked and confused

" _Shin-Nii…"_ Shizuka thought worried to her older brother when, she was staring at Shinosuke in third-year's line he was looked deep depression too, like Yosuke's expression

* * *

(At Hallway)

"Shin-Nii…" Shizuka suddenly calling him while he was looking at outside the window

"I'm okay. Not worries" Shinosuke said with a weakly smile "I'm just wonder… How can she got killed?" Shinosuke crossed his arms on chest and said

"…Who knows" Shizuka said "But, I heard about Konishi-senpai from another students. Her death was in similar condition as Mayumi Yamano but this time, her death is hanging on telephone pole"

"Yeah…" Shinosuke nodded weakly "And… I do think about the Midnight Channel thing"

"What about it?" Shizuka asked

"Oh… Nothing. It's just my imagination" Shinosuke said "Anyway, we should go back to class-"

"Hanamura, wait!"

They heard Chie's voice was shouting to Yosuke from the entrance

"What were they doing?" Shinosuke asked suspicious

"I bet, they were do something stupid again" Shizuka said with a sighing "We better checking on them"

* * *

(At Entrance)

"Geez…! That idiot!" Chie said angrily

"We too should go to Junes" Yu said

"Y-Yeah, let's go-"

"Hold on, Narukami-san, Satonaka-san" Yu and Chie heard Shinosuke's voice has been calling them from behind and Shizuka followed him

"S-Shizuka and Akahoshi-senpai-!" Chie shouted shocked "What're you guys doing here?"

"We were heard your louder voice from hallway. So, what happened?" Shizuka asked straight to them

"Well… Hanamura just leaving from the school" Chie explain nervous

"Wait, he left?" Shinosuke asked suspicious "You guys know, this is still lunch break. How could you guys let him go?"

" _Oh crap…!"_ Chie thought worried "E-Err…Well…" Chie don't know how to response it

"Hanamura had got call from his father for going to Junes. That's why he left" Yu explained

"But-"

"Y-Yeah! We also got call from his father, so bye!" Chie quickly said and ran to outside before he was tried to saying something at her

"Wait, Satonaka-san! You can't le-"

"I should go too, excuse me senpai" Yu said as he running to outside the school for chases her

"Geez… what's up with them?" Shinosuke said with a sighed "Were they hid something from us?" Shinosuke asked to Shizuka

"Who knows" Shizuka said as she shook her head " _*sigh_ I was jealously at them because, they can go back home without an permission" Shizuka commented with a sighed

"Should I do that too?"

"Don't"

* * *

(Evening, Akahoshi Residence)

"This is for you" Shizuka has given a hot chocolate to Shinosuke. She took seat next to him like always

"Thank you" Shinosuke said

" _Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba"_ the announcer said on the television _"At around 7:00 A.M. local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area"_

"Today's news, huh?" Shinosuke said as he sip a hot chocolate

" _Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body… Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano"_

"Daddy maybe not coming home today" Shizuka said

" _The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as result of the heavy fog blanketing the area"_

"Mommy…" Shizuka murmured

"Shizuka?" Shinosuke asked after she was murmuring 'Mommy'

"No, this's nothing…" Shizuka said

"… _Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark"_ the announcer said and they are showing the picture of Amagi Inn on the television _"Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs"_

" _After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes"_ the reporter has reporting situation of Amagi Inn's manager, Yukiko is on TV

"Look, Amagi-san is on TV" Shinosuke said a bit surprised

" _In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school"_ the reporter said _"Now that has a nice ring to it… Let's see if we can interview her, Excuse me!"_ the reporter is calling to Yukiko

" _Hm…? Um… Are you speaking to me?"_ Yukiko asked on television

" _We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?"_ the reporter has been beginning question to Yukiko

" _Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily"_ Yukiko said

" _Someday, though… that aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors"_ the reporter commented excited

" _Huh? No, um…"_ Yukiko said nervous

"What kind of question was that? He sounded like a pervert" Shizuka said with a stern tone and she stood from her seat

"Where are you going?" Shinosuke asked

"I felt tired. So good night" she said before walking upstairs to her room

"Shizuka…" Shinosuke said worried

* * *

(Shizuka's Room)

Shizuka entry her room with sadness and depress expression. She jumped on the bed and hugging her pillow tightly

"What a day…" Shizuka talking to herself with a low voice

 _[But still, Akahoshi-senpai would be proud at you and your father as well]_

 _[I see… you're a strong girl and reliable too, Shizuka-san]_

"Why am I still remember that…?" Shizuka still remembered what Yu and Yukiko had told to her before "…I feel… asleep" she closed eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 _(At Back Yard)_

" _Shizuka! Shizuka! Where are you!?" the little boy was calling to someone in around the back yard_

" _Geez… Shizuka, where are you…?" the little boy said depress_

" _SHIZUKA WHERE AR- *SMACK Ouuuchhh-!"_

" _Shut up, stupid Shin-Nii"_

 _The scarlet girl smacked on his head with right palm like the chop, the little boy quickly recover and turning to her_

" _W-What is that for, Shizuka!?" the little boy asked angrily_

" _Give me a break will you" the scarlet girl said with a sighed "You were shouting like a parrot. That's why I smacked you"_

" _Sorry. I was searched you because, you weren't at your room… And, I've been worried about you" the little boy said_

" _I see…*sob Sorry" the scarlet girl said sadly_

" _H-Hey, why are you crying all of sudden?" the little boy asked worried_

" _I'm not cried, Shin-Nii! You know, I kept my promised to mommy for getting stronger… but still… I still miss mommy so much..." the scarlet girl said with a cried_

" _Shizuka…" the little boy said sadly_

" _Mommy was already gone from this world, right…? Is that mean, I'll be lonely without her…" the scarlet girl seems frustration and want to crying again_

" _Of course not" the little boy said "I'll always by your side. So, don't cried, okay?"_

"… _." The scarlet girl remains silent_

" _Let's make this as a promise" the little boy telling an idea to her "Plus…! I'll protecting you not matter what as your older brother"_

" _You promise?" the scarlet girl asked_

" _Promise! This is a sibling's promises!" the little boy said excitedly_

" _That's so lame but yeah… I have to agreed that" the scarlet said_

" _Okay… I should do a same thing" the scarlet girl said with a stern tone "Okay!?"_

" _Okay!"_

* * *

(Early Morning 04/16/2011, Akahoshi Residence)

(Shizuka's Room)

"A dream…"

Shizuka had awoken from her sleep and stood up from the bed. She looking to herself at the mirror and saw her own face with expression coldness like usual but today's different, her expression suddenly turned sadness and frustration

"What am I doing? That was just a dream…" Shizuka shook her head and said to herself

"Forget it… Hm?" Shizuka looked to the novel on the table and took it "This is… Amagi-san's novel?" Shizuka said remember

"Oh yeah, I nearly forget for take back this novel to Amagi-san because, I were too busy" Shizuka said "Maybe, I shall give back this to her at school" Shizuka putting the novel inside the bag

"… Well, I shall prepare the breakfast now" Shizuka said with a sighed

* * *

(Yasogami High School, Hallway of Second Floor)

"Why are you following me in here, Shin-Nii?" Shizuka asked as she stared to him

"I have some business with your friends especially, the second-year from your class, Yosuke Hanamura" Shinosuke informed

"You being annoying again, Shin-Nii" Shizuka said annoying

"Of course not…" Shinosuke said

"Whatever…" Shizuka said annoying

* * *

(Classroom 2-2)

"What's that supposed to me!?" Chie asked shocks "Are you saying … Yukiko was thrown in there!?"

"We don't know yet for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first" Yosuke said

"Satonaka, try another call" Yu said

"R-Right" Chie putting on her cellphone and calling it

 _*biip *biip *biip_

"No good… Her voicemail picked up… S-She's not answering" Chie telling them in worried

"Are you serious? Then is Yukiko-san inside that place?" Yosuke said unsure

"S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something…" Chie yelled to him "Oh, or she might be helping at the Inn… She wouldn't be able to answer her cell if that's it"

"But would she skip school for that?" Yosuke askws

"W-Well…" Chie suddenly nervous

"Try call the Inn's number, she might be answer it" Yu suggestion

"O-Okay! I'll calling it. I've got the number somewhere…" Chie said as she searching Amagi Inn's number "… Find it!" she quickly pressed the green button and waiting for answer

" _Hello?"_ Yukiko finally answering Chie's called, she let out sigh relief when she has heard Yukiko's voice on the cellphone

"Y-Yukiko? Is that you?" Chie asked

" _Chie? Yes, it's me"_ Yukiko said a bit confused

" _fiuh_ I'm so glad you're okay…" Chie said relieved same goes to Yu and Yosuke

" _Hm? Did something happen, Chie?"_ Yukiko asked

"No, no. I just wondering, why you weren't coming to school…" Chie said

" _Oh that… we had big group reservation in Amagi Inn and I shall help them until tomorrow. Sorry Chie for make you worried"_ Yukiko said apologize

"That's okay" Chie said "Well, I'll email you again later" Chie cutting off their calls

"What she said?" Yu asked

"She said, they had a big group reservation and she had to help out" Chie telling them "Yeah… Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year"

"She said she'll be at the Inn tomorrow, too" Chie said, she suddenly turning to Yosuke and stared him with angrily stares

"Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine!" Chie yelling at Yosuke "And you were all, 'Is Yukiko-san inside that place?' Hmph"

"S-Sorry" Yosuke say apologize to Chie "But there is a reason we thought that" Yosuke said logically

"Oh yeah? What?" Chie asked

"Well… we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world" Yosuke explain "I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV"

"Let's ask Teddie. He might be know something" Yu suggestion

"You right" Yosuke said agreed "Let's go to Junes after school"

"Morning"

"Good morning"

Akahoshi sibling walked into them after Shizuka was greeting to them

"Morning Shizuka and Akahoshi-senpai" Chie greeting to them

"Good morning" Shinosuke nodded it

"Who?" Yosuke asked

"He's our senpai, Shinosuke Akahoshi. He's a student council president and, Shizuka's big bro" Chie explain

"You mean… HIM!? I-I don't know your brother is the student council president!" Yosuke said nervous

"No worries. He won't eat you" Shizuka said

"What do you think am I? A dog?" Shinosuke asked with a sighed

"Where is Amagi-san?" Shizuka asked

"She had helped the Inn until tomorrow" Chie said

" _*sigh_ I have not choices but go to the Inn" Shizuka said with a sighed

"What's wrong? Did you need something with her?" Chie asked curiosity

"I have given back this novel to her… I always forgot because mine homework" Shizuka said

"As for me. Lunchtime, I need all of you coming to the student council room" Shinosuke said

"Wait why?" Yosuke asked confused

"That must be about yesterday, was it?" Yu asked realized

"Yeah" Shinosuke said "You guys were left school without telling to your homeroom teacher, especially you Hanamura-san"

"W-Wait, me!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"Narukami-san said, you were going to Junes because your father, yes?" Shinosuke pushed his glasses "It's mean… You've broken the school's rulers. I hope, you've been prepared to hear my lectures"

"A-Akahoshi-senpai, please don't do this, PLEASE!?" Yosuke begged to him

"Well… good luck" Shizuka raised her right arm

* * *

(Evening, Akahoshi Residence)

"Why is she not coming back home?" Shinosuke asked to himself in worried "I know, she was always came home before I was…"

"…. I'll call her" Shinosuke putting on his phone and pressed on Shizuka's number

 _*biip *biip *biip *biip *biip_

"Not good she isn't answered it" Shinosuke said

"… _I remember, Narukami-san was said something back at school"_ Shinosuke thought

* * *

 _(Flashback: Lunch Time, At the Student Council room)_

" _S-Sorry senpai! I were never do that again! Please show any mercy!" Yosuke begged_

" _*sigh fine, Hanamura-san and Satonaka-san, you guys can go now. Narukami-san, you stay here" Shinosuke said_

" _Why?" Chie asked_

" _I need speak with him" Shinosuke said_

" _Oh… okay. See you in class, partner" Yosuke said before they are leaving_

" _Since, we're the only one here. I might ask you something" Shinosuke said_

" _What do you want to asking for, senpai?" Yu asked_

"… _About Midnight Channel and Konishi-san's death. You had known something the cause of her death, right?" Shinosuke said as he stared to Yu with a cold eyes "I had known this from The Midnight Channel in the first places but not at all. So, please tell me the truth"_

" _If I tell you about what happened in yesterday. You wouldn't believe with me" Yu said serious_

" _Of course I am believe" Shinosuke said with a giggle "Just think this as our secret" Shinosuke said_

"… _Fine, I'll tell you" Yu said "The cause of Konishi-senpai because, someone was putting Konishi-senpai inside on TV"_

" _Wait, putting inside on TV?" Shinosuke asked a bit shocked "You mean, she was in the other world?"_

" _Exactly and her shadow was also attacking on her. That's all I were known" Yu said_

" _I see… By the way, if you were known this… it's mean. You guys were already over there at once?" Shinosuke asked_

" _Yes. This is a second times we were inside the TV but, the second times is only me and Hanamura. Satonaka was waiting at outside- I mean, in the real world" Yu said_

" _I see… I've understood in this situation now. Thanks" Shinosuke said understood_

* * *

(Back at Akahoshi Residence)

"… It can't be…" Shinosuke said worried "… I should watch the Midnight Channel, just in case…"

* * *

(Around The School Zone)

A heavy rainy had surrendered the rural town. The hard-boiler detective Dojima Ryotaro were standing in front of the pole where the scene of second victims had found, along with the young man who had a beautiful face like a woman.

The slender young man with a beautiful face had black short haired but a bit spiky and, his bangs is almost closing his left eye, the colored eyes is brilliant green. He was wearing black turtleneck along with purple collared shirt with long sleeves, black jacket with long cloth, black pants and black shoes

"…This is an scene where the second victim Saki Konishi had found and the first victim's scene was another direction" the beautiful boy said as he observes the scene "… it was very strange as the serial murders"

"Yeah, that was very surprised me about this murders" Dojima said agreed. The young detective Tohru Adachi ran toward him

"Looks like we've found all we're gonna find here" Adachi said "And we've still got nothing that points directly to a suspect"

"We don't even know if this is a homicide" Dojima said

"Well, what else could it be? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident!" Adachi said

"…I know" Dojima turned away from him "We haven't found the cause of death for the first victim, and now we've got a second one just like it. If this is a murder case, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true… what the hell is going on?" Dojima said from his thought

"You know, I thought at first this all spun out of that love triangle" Adachi said unsure

"No. That singer Misuzu Hiiragi has a solid alibi. She was performing overseas and her phone records prove it and remember, the only reason the scandal wen public was because Hiiragi herself broke it to the media" Dojima said "No one would put themselves under suspicious that way if they had murder on their mind"

"Got a point there…" Adachi said agreed

"..." the beautiful boy remained silent as he ignored their conversation _"The cause of their death was still unknown. Then again, this murders isn't normal…"_ he thought realized

* * *

(Akahoshi Residence, Shinosuke's room)

Shinosuke was sitting on the bed to waiting the Midnight Channel. Suddenly, the screen on television is turn on. He saw something like the castle and the girl was dressing like a princess has been showed up. The princess on television as host was, Yukiko Amagi

" _Good Evening"_ Yukiko (?) said with a cheerful tone

"What the- is that Amagi-san?" Shinosuke said a bit shocked

" _Welcome to Not a Dream, Not a Hoax. Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming"_ Yukiko announced with a title appeared _"And I came prepared. I got my lacy unmentionables on stacked from top to bottom"_ Yukiko (?) continued while the camera zoomed in around her chest

"What is doing on…?" Shinosuke asked to himself confused

" _I'm going to catch a whole harem of the very best. Well, here I go"_ Yukiko (?) finished and ran toward to the castle

After Yukiko (?)'s film was ended, another channel is showing up again. This time is in garden with so much roses. The familiar girl has been showed on TV. She was wearing like the elegant princess expert the colored it's crimson red and the skirt is short

"S-Shizuka!?" Shinosuke's eyes widen after he saw his younger sister was on the Midnight Channel

" _Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to my sweet garden, The Garden of Roses. I'm the Queen in this place, Shizuka Akahoshi"_ Shizuka (?) announced

" _This garden is place for make everyone gets their happiness. Please, come here and playing with me. I will be waiting"_ Shizuka (?) finished and the screen has disappeared

"Sh…Shizuka…" Shinosuke loss his words

* * *

 **Sorry for late update and maybe I've late for update again  
**

 **Please waiting for the next chapter!**


	4. Ch4: The Rescue Team

**The different style for Persona's personality (and only got dialogue shortly, Sorry. That's because I'll add an new OCs as well)**

"Hey" = Normal speak/thought

 _[Hey]_ = The Persona will be speaking inside Persona-user's minds/thoughts

 **I hope everyone enjoy it. Please like/review**

* * *

(Evening, Dojima Residence)

(Yu's Room)

" _Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to my sweet garden, The Garden of Roses. I'm the Queen in this place, Shizuka Akahoshi. This garden is place for make everyone gets their happiness. Please, come here and playing with me. I will be waiting"_ Shizuka (?) finished and disappeared from the screen

 _"Was that Akahoshi?" Yu asked to himself with a shocked_

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu quickly putting on his phone and answered it

" _H-Hey! Did you see that!?"_ Yosuke asked with a shocked

"Yeah" Yu said

" _That's Amagi and Akahoshi for sure. And, they were said something weird, didn't they?"_ Yosuke said confused _"What's going on…?"_

"Calm down, Hanamura" Yu said calmly "Anyway, we should meet up at Junes in the morning"

" _You're right_. _Well good night"_ Yosuke said hanging up

"… If Amagi and Akahoshi have shown on the Midnight Channel just now. Which mean, they're already inside on TV World" Yu said realized

 _[I think so too. If your suggestion is true. They might be in danger]_ the voice said on inside his mind

"You right, Izanagi" Yu nodded agreed

 _[And, he must be worry to his younger sister because, she was disappeared too]_ Izanagi said sadly

"You mean, Akahoshi-senpai?" Yu asked

 _[Yes. After all, you had told him about the TV World and the cause of Saki Konishi's death, no?]_ Izanagi told him _[I was worried when you were explanation about our situation...]_

"Sorry" Yu said apologized

 _[You not need to apologize…]_ Izanagi said

"… Let's get some rest for tomorrow morning" Yu said

 _[You're right. Well, good night Yu-san]_ Izanagi said before the presence is disappeared

Yu took his futon on the floor and go to sleep

* * *

(Early Morning 04/17/2011, Dojima Residence)

Today's Sunday and Yu had promised with Yosuke for meet up at Junes. Yu walked to downstairs after he dressed in casual clothes and saw his younger cousin, Nanako Dojima has been sitting on the floor

"Oh, good morning" Nanako greetings to him

"Good morning Nanako" Yu greetings back as he looking around here "Where's your father?" Yu asked

"He left already. He said he's gonna be late" Nanako said

"I see" Yu said

 _[What should we do now? You can't leave Nanako-san alone in here…]_ Izanagi said worried

" _I know but, today we should meet up with Hanamura at Junes"_ Yu thought in worried

"Are you going somewhere?" Nanako asked

"Yeah, I'll hang out with my friends" Yu exclaimed

"I see... Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself" Nanako answered as she turn on the television

" _-so the weather this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week's forecast"_ the weather announcer said

"Oh, the sun's gonna come out. I should do some laundry" Nanako said "Be careful over there"

"Yeah. I'm off" Yu said with a gentle smile before leaving

* * *

(Daytime, Junes Food Court)

Yu was waiting for Yosuke at Junes Food Court

 _[Why Hanamura took so long for come here?]_ Izanagi asked a bit annoyed

" _He will come here sooner"_ Yu thought prediction

"Yo, Narukami!" Yosuke calling him while he was walked into them

"Morning Hanamura" Yu greetings

"Morning and sorry for the holdup" Yosuke said apologized

"That's fine" Yu said as he stared on Yosuke's hands "Are you holding something?"

"Oh, you mean… this!" Yosuke showed the weapons like the katana and nata on his both hands

"Hanamura… that's…" Yu said a bit worried

 _[*sigh that was your plan, Jirayia?]_ Izanagi asked with a sighed

 _[He he he…That was just mine jokes planed but, I couldn't believe. Yosuke was actually having those weapons]_ Jirayia said cheerful

"I found this at my closest home" Yosuke said "You know, even we've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of weapon" Yosuke exclaimed to Yu

"It's true, but still…" Yu said worried on his action has brought the weapons in public

 _[Is that really katana and nata?]_ Izanagi observed at the katana and nata

 _[Nope, the blade's fake]_ Jirayia said

"Hmm… maybe both would be good, too…. K-Kinda like this!?...Or like this!?... What about this!?" Yosuke suggestion as he tried for uses those weapons

 _[That's so lame…]_ Jirayia said with a sighed

 _[Hm? Oh no…]_ Izanagi suddenly said worried

 _[Wha- Oh crap…!]_ Jirayia senses the policeman was passing by around the food court. The policeman has caught a scene on Yosuke and Yu

"Two suspicious young males found, one armed with multiple weapons. Requesting immediate backup" the policeman telling the situation on the radio phone as he walked into them

"Huh? Ohh crap…" Yosuke said worried and Yu just gives a sighed to him

"No…no, no, no, no, this isn't what if looks like. We didn't steal it" Yosuke tried to explain "Uh, I guess that's not what matters… A-Anyways, we're not doing anything bad! We're just two ordinary kids who like weapons and… Ugh, that doesn't sound right either. Ahaha…"

"Don't bring me in this situation" Yu said a bit annoyed

"Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station. Hands where I can see them, too! I said now!" the policeman ordered

"B-But… This isn't…" Yosuke stuttered and waving his hands. Yosuke forgot, he was still holding those weapons

"That's it! You're under arrest!" the policeman said angrily

 _[*chuckle Bwahahaha….! That was epic moment! How stupid is he!?]_ Jirayia laughing hard

 _[You're not help Jirayia…]_ Izanagi said with a sighed

* * *

(At the same time)

Shinosuke was wearing black shirt and yellow jacket sleeveless along with black jeans and black boots

Chie and Shinosuke were running towards to Junes for meeting with Yosuke and Yu

"Thanks for telling me, Satonaka-san" Shinosuke said

"No problem, senpai. I'm actually was worried to them…." Chie said sadly

"I know… they had been disappeared last night… Tch! If I was stay with her. This couldn't be happened!" Shinosuke said angrily

"Same here" Chie said agreed "Hm?" Chie saw the people were gathering around front door.

They stop running as Shinosuke walked to the older woman and ask her "Excuse miss. Did something happen?"

"Oh, the police had seen two suspicious males in food court because one of them was held the weapons" the older woman said

"And, where are they?" Shinosuke asked

"They had taken to the police station" the older woman said

"You know. One of them is handsome young man in silver hair. I've felt sorry for him to join arrested because his friend's fault" the other older woman sympathy

"Yeah me too" the older woman said agreed

"The handsome young man in silver hair and his friend…. Oh dear, don't tell me" Shinosuke said as he putting his right hand on his face

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Hanamura and Narukami-kun?" Chie asked curiosity

" _*sigh_ we shall go to the police station" Shinosuke said with a sighed

"Wait- WHAT!?" Chie asked shocked "Seriously, what's doing on!?"

"I think… they were just misunderstanding" Shinosuke said unsure

"Huh?" Chie responses confused

"That's nothing…. Anyway, let's hurry to the police station" Shinosuke said

* * *

(Inaba Police Department)

"… You didn't seem the type to pull a stupid stunt like this" Dojima said as he stared to Yu

"You know what's been going on around town. We got men stationed everywhere" Dojima said "For God's sake… You're lucky I was around, or this would have ended up on your permanent record"

"I'm sorry uncle" Yu said apologized

"Sorry…" Yosuke said apologized as well

"You not have to scolding at them, Dojima-san" the beautiful man said when he was walked into them from behind him

"Those weapons is the fake. Then again, that was just misunderstanding between the suspect and the police. Don't you think so too?" the beautiful man said calmly to Yu

"Yes. It was just misunderstood, uncle" Yu said

 _[Holy crap! Who is he!? He's damn beautiful and he was have a slender body and pale skin than Yosuke's! But, he's looked a bit shorter than you, Yosuke]_ Jirayia commented shocked

" _Shut up, Jirayia!"_ Yosuke thought annoyed

"I thought you were still on chief's office" Dojima said

"I'm already done with it and, the chief has been accepting my request as well" the beautiful man said

"I see…" Dojima said with a sighed

"Wait- Are you a police officer?" Yosuke asked

"You can said it but, I'm just a visitor" the beautiful man said with a smile

The officers were walked pass by them and gossiping about something

"Wait, so the one that disappeared is the Amagi girl and Satoshi's daughter?" the man in plain suit asked

"Seems like it… But they just a high schooler, you know. Could be that Amagi girl decided to run away from home along with her friend" the officer said

"Hey… Did he say Amagi and Akahoshi?" Yosuke said realized

"Hm? Who's what now?" Dojima asked them in suspicious

"That's nothing, uncle" Yu said

"I'm sure you've seen on the news that there's an investigation in progress… We're sensitive about certain things" Dojima said

"Are they free to go?" the beautiful man asked

"Yeah. But this better not happen again" Dojima said warning to them

"Yes" Yu answered as Dojima leaving them

"I'm glad, you two weren't in permanent record" the beautiful man said relieved

"Thanks. Oh… may I ask you something?" Yosuke asked

"You want asking me about Yukiko Amagi-san and Shizuka Akahoshi-san, don't you?" the beautiful man said noticed

"Yeah. Do you know something?" Yosuke asked

The beautiful man shook his head "Unfortunately, I don't know about that but, I did tell they had been disappeared in the Inn yesterday last night"

"I see… They were really disappeared…" Yu putting his hand on his chin

"If you need some information about Amagi-san and Akahoshi-san. Why you not ask him?" the beautiful man said as he pointing to Adachi was walked on this way and held the coffee on his right hand

"Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place?" Adachi asked when he saw Yu

"Yes" Yu nodded it "Adachi-san. Can we ask you something?" Yu said

"About what?" Adachi asked

"About Amagi-san and Akahoshi-san. Do you know something?" the beautiful man crossed his arms on his chest and asked him

"Huh? Oh, umm… Am I allowed to say?" Adachi asked worried

"Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi and Ms. Akahoshi… Keep this between us, okay?" Adachi said

"Fine" Yu answered agreed

"We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying, they couldn't find her and her friend anywhere. Since it was the weekend, the workers at the Inn were extremely busy and her friend was came to visit. But, no one saw Ms. Amagi and Ms. Akahoshi around that time. Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But people've been turning up dead on foggy days… So we're really sensitive to stuff like this" Adachi exclaimed

"That's all you know?" the beautiful man asked

"Well…Ermm… did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?" Adachi asked

"Hard times? You mean, Amagi?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah. About, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the murder" Adachi started "Seems Ms Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse and with Ms Amagi being the manager's daughter… She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know "

" _Now wonder she was looked depression"_ Yu thought worried

 _[…..]_ Izanagi remains silent

"By the way, did Ms Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house along with Ms. Akahoshi?" Adachi started again "Cause if not, there's been some theories floating around that Amagi's laying low for some reason or another…Crap I think I've gone too far. You didn't heat that, okay?"

"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?" Dojima shouted angrily to him

"S-Sorry! I got it right here!" Adachi quickly said to Dojima "Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!" Adachi said before leaving

 _[That guy seems like a slave than detective job]_ Jirayia commented

"…. Since, you has got information about your friends. I should go back to my grandma's house" the beautiful man said "And, I should apologize for not helping you so much"

"No. You were helped us, thank you" Yu said calmly

" _*giggle_ you're too kind" the beautiful man said with a gentle smile and he's walked by passing them "My name is Tsubaki Kurogane and I hope we'll meet again" he is introduced himself before leaving

"He seems a nice guy, I guess" Yosuke said

"Yeah" Yu nodded agreement "Let's go back to Junes. I bet, Satonaka must be waiting us"

"Oh right! I'm almost forget about her…!" Yosuke said remember

 _[Man. You're getting old, baka-suke]_ Jirayia said

"S-Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke shouted

"Wow, Hanamura don't so loud" Yu said

* * *

(The Inaba Police Department Entrance)

Chie and Shinosuke were waiting to Yu and Yosuke for releases

"… Hm?" Chie saw the beautiful man was walking into outside the police station

"What's wrong, Satonaka-san?" Shinosuke asked

"N-No. I'm just saw a bishounen boy has left from here" Chie said nervous

"Bishounen?" Shinosuke asked confused

"O-Oh. It's just my imagination" Chie said nervous

"Yo!" Shinosuke and Chie heard Yosuke's voice was calling them and Yu followed him

"Hanamura-san, Narukami-san. Thank goodness, you guys aren't in jail" Shinosuke said relieved

"Akahoshi-senpai. Why are you doing here?" Yu asked

"Same purposes as her" Shinosuke said

"Anyway! What're you guys doing!?" Chie asked annoyed to them

"Well, there was a slight misunderstanding…" Yosuke said to her shameful

"I thought so. Also, we had known about Amagi-san and Shizuka as well" Shinosuke said

"I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up…" Chie said worried "So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear along with Shizuka!"

"Same goes to me" Shinosuke said worried

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now- Err… I mean" Yosuke has forgot Shinosuke was here

"Don't worried Hanamura. Senpai has known about the other world" Yu telling him

"What!?" _[WHAT!?]_ Yosuke, Chie and Jirayia said shocked

"Yeah, I'm already knew it" Shinosuke said confident

 _[What the hell- Why is he so easily believing on you guys?]_ Jirayia asked annoyed

 _[Because, he was strong believing on them]_ Izanagi said

 _[Oh well… At least, we have works for dealt with it]_ Jirayia said excited

 _[Don't be so exciting, Jirayia]_ Izanagi said

"Anyway… The cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Amagi hiding to 'lay low'" Yosuke started "Apparently Amagi's mom collapsed because that announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious. They also think Amagi was ran away from the Inn along with Akahoshi"

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie said angry

"Calm down Satonaka, that was just a theory. In this case, Yukiko's a victim not a suspect" Yu said

"S-Sorry. I-I know" Chie apologized

"That would be better if we're moving now" Shinosuke crossed his arms on his chest and said to them

"Yeah" Yosuke said

"SHIN!" the group heard the middle old man's voice was calling to Shinosuke. The middle old man ran into them

"Dad?" Shinosuke said as he turned back

"Did you find her?" the middle old man asked worried

"No" Shinosuke shook his head disappointment

"I-I see… Damnit!" the middle old man said depression

"Calm down, Dad! I'll keep searching on her so don't worry" Shinosuke said

"I'm know. Sorry" his father said apologized, he suddenly turned to them

"Oh. You guys must be Shizuka's friends" his father said "I'm Satoshi Akahoshi, Shizuka and Shinosuke's father"

"Nice to meet you, sir" Yu said politely, Satoshi nodded as answer

"Well, I should go now. See you later kids" Satoshi said before leaving

"So, what now?" Shinosuke asked

"Well… since, the police totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves" Yosuke said

"I'm going too!" Chie declaration to them

"Wait Chie, you shouldn't to-"

"And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko not matter what!"

Chie quickly saying before Yosuke had to said

"I'm going too. Even, I has never been inside there" Shinosuke said

"But first, we need the weapons before we're go there" Yosuke said worried

"Weapons? I know just the place" Chie said

"You know?" Yu asked

"Yup. C'mon follow me!" Chie said to them as they were following Chie to somewhere

* * *

(Daidara Metal Works Shop)

They were arrived at the weapon shop, Daidara Mental Works Shop

"Here we are" Chie say

"W-What kinda shop is this?" Yosuke asked shocked

"A metal works… I guess? They sell all sorts of metal crap… like katanas and stuff" Chie said

 _[Impressive]_ Izanagi said

 _[Why are you impressive about?]_ Jirayia said annoyed

"At least, we can uses it" Yu said

"But, Doesn't that seem weird to you!? Why would you know about a place like this anyway?" Yosuke asked confused

"For me, it's doesn't matter" Shinosuke said as he looked around here

"I agreed and, Akahoshi-senpai, Satonaka, I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you guys feel, but-"

"You don't!"

Chie suddenly shouted angry

"You don't know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this for crying out loud!" Chie said sadly

"… I'm understand, how you feels, Satonaka-san" Shinosuke closed eyes and said "I do… have a promises with her…"

"…..Fine, but stay behind us" Yu said

"Psh, I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!" Chie said to Yu excited

"No worries. I've some experience in martial arts and handgun too" Shinosuke said

"Did you have gun licenses, senpai?" Yu asked

"Nope but, you didn't have to worry. I won't shoot on you" Shinosuke said with a smile

"Now, I've even more worried" Yosuke said worried

"Hey! What're guys waiting for? Hurry up and decide it!" Chie said

"Yeah, yeah" Yosuke answered a bit lazy

They has made a decided the weapon for they'll uses it. Yu uses katana, Yosuke uses pair of kunai, Chie uses some kind of protector on her legs and, Shinosuke uses handgun

"Okay now, how can we supposes bring this without notice?" Yosuke asked

"How about our school uniform? I don't think people would notice" Chie suggestion

"Good idea" Shinosuke said agreed

"Okay, let's go back home now and meet up again at Junes" Yu said

"Right" Yosuke said and everyone nodded agreement

* * *

(Daytime, Junes Food Court)

Everyone had been gathering and already wearing their school uniform

"We really stick out… Guess it doesn't help that we're in our school uniforms on Sunday" Yosuke said

"Well, that was fine. I mean, nobody cares about this, yes?" Shinosuke asked

"Yeah, and the sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around" Yosuke said

"Ok, then let's get going" Yu said and everyone nod it

"Chie, it's not late to-"

"I'm going!"

"Fine, but don't push yourself, got it!?" Yosuke yelled to Chie

"So, shall we go now?" Shinosuke said with a smile

"Yeah" Yu said

* * *

(Meanwhile, Yukiko's Castle Hallway)

The young woman with long white hair and wears visor on her eyes. She was wearing an aqua suit with a mini shirt, blue high boots with heels and she was holding sword on her right hand. She was walking around the castle as she was observe it

"Hm?" the white haired girl stopped as she looked around here "Was someone is here?"

"…." The white haired girl began walking again

* * *

 **The new OC will be appeared soon but as supportive in this chapter  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it**


	5. Ch5: Yukiko's Castle: Vs S Chie & Law

**The new update for P4: C.O.M.P and I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(TV World)

After the group had made decision. Everyone were inside into the biggest TV at Junes Electronic Section. When, everyone landing in other world looks like a TV station, Chie was remember about this place and, Shinosuke was seen curiosity about this place

"Is this… the TV station?" Shinosuke putting his right hand on his chin after he recognized the structure in this place

"Like you saw, senpai" Yosuke said "And, we had 'friend' from this world too?"

"Friend?" Shinosuke asked as Yosuke pointing his index finger to the bear costume has been sitting on the floor

"Whoa, it really is that bear from last time" Chie said shocked

"…. The bear costume?" Shinosuke asked calmly but inside, he was confused

"Yeah, oh and that bear name is Teddie" Yosuke said

"I…I see" Shinosuke said nervous as the group are walking to Teddie but, Teddie was looked depression for some reason and not turning to them

"What're you doing?" Yosuke asked

"Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff" Teddie said frustration

"Thinking?" Yosuke asked confused

"I've been deli-bear-ating over it for long time now" Teddie said "Hey, that wasn't a bad joke, Heehee!" Teddie giggle

 _[Dude, that was a lame jokes. And, it's probably useless for think about it. You're empty, remember]_ Jirayia commented

"How rude, you said my jokes is lame! But, you're right, though. I try and try but nothing comes out of my head" Teddie said sadly after he complained to Jirayia

 _[Jirayia, you mustn't said something like that to Teddie. Teddie has tried for thinking]_ Izanagi scolding him

 _[Sorry partner…Wait, why are you defense on him!?]_ Jirayia asked angrily

"Err… who are you talking to?" Shinosuke asked confused

"Teddie was talking to Yosuke's Persona, Jirayia" Yu telling him

 _[HEY! Why are you telling him!?]_ Jirayia yelled

"Persona? Jirayia?" Shinosuke question

"Forget about that! That's not time for talking that stuff!" Chie said annoyed "Hey Ted, they came here from yesterday, right?"

"Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me!?" Teddie said impressive "What's your name, Miss?" Teddie asked

"M-Miss? Uh… I'm Chie Satonaka" Chie said nervous

"And, you mister?" Teddie asked to Shinosuke

"Me? I'm Shinosuke Akahoshi. Nice to meet you" Shinosuke said calmly

"Teddie. Can you tell to us about 'they'?" Yu asked

"Hmm….I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like they were here" Teddie said

"This 'they' could it be… Shizuka and Amagi-san?" Shinosuke asked

"I don't know, I haven't looked…" Teddie said

"But you know, where are they?" Yu asked

"Yeah, the presence is over that way. That's probably where they are" Teddie said as he pointed to the route

"Over there huh? Is everyone ready?" Chie asked with determination

"Y-Yeah!" Yosuke answered as Chie running to the location where Teddie was pointed it "W-Wait!" Yosuke said as everyone followed her

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle, Somewhere in another floor)

"Ugh…" Yukiko had awoken from her unconscious and sit on the floor while she looked around in this place

"Where… am I?" Yukiko asked to herself and stand up

"I'm remember, I was working at the Inn and Shizuka was visit on me…" Yukiko said remember "Where is Shizuka…?"

"!"

Yukiko heard someone's footstep is getting closer, she saw the white long haired girl who was wore the visor on her eyes. The white haired girl was walked into her and stop in front of her

"Who are you?" the white haired girl asked coldly

"M-Me? I-I'm Yukiko Amagi…" Yukiko answered nervous

"Why are you here?" the white haired girl asked again

"I don't really remember…" Yukiko said depression after she shook her head "I was worked at the Inn and my friend was visited— oh, that's right! Did you see the girl in scarlet haired? She was a same ages like me" Yukiko asked

"I'm sorry, I don't see her" The white haired girl shook her head and said apologized

"I see… I actually was worrying to her…" Yukiko said worried

"…. If you not mind, I'll help searching your friend and help you out from this place" the white haired said her decision

"Thank you…Err…" Yukiko said relieved but she didn't know her name

"…Stellar Maxwell. That was my name…" the white haired girl said calmly

"Thank you, Maxwell-san…" Yukiko said with a gently smile

"…Let's keep moving. Don't worry, I'll protect you" Stellar said to Yukiko as she nodded to her slowly. They're began to moves

* * *

(In front of Yukiko's Castle)

At the same time. Yu's group were arrived in front of the Castle. The same castle has been showed on The Midnight Channel

"What the? A castle!?" Chie said surprised

"That must be it….Wait, this's a same castle is showed on The Midnight Channel last night, right?" Shinosuke said recognized

"You're right. Hey, are you positive that no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?" Yosuke asked to Teddie

"Program? I don't know" Teddie said "Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that"

"You said before. Only you and Shadows is here, correct?" Yu asked timidly

"Shadows?" Shinosuke asked confused

"Some kind of monster. That things always attacking on us" Yosuke explained to him

"Wait, Seriously?" Shinosuke asked shocked

"Yup, there's only me and Shadows here" Teddie started "There's no 'camera' stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning"

"From the beginning….?" Yu asked

"That's what we don't understand!" Yosuke yelled

"I dunno… Can you guys explain everything about your world?" Teddie asked "I've never seen this 'program' thingy before. So I don't know"

"Speaking of that. Something is odd about Amagi-san and Shizuka on the Midnight Channel?" Shinosuke said thought as everyone staring on him "I mean… Shizuka never saying something like a cheerful stuff to everyone"

"You right! Yukiko never saying something like that. That's sound like a 'she's scoring herself in hot stud' If you asked me" Chie said felt disgusting

"Score? Hot Stud? What's that?" Teddie asked

"You'll know, when you already older" Yu said

 _[Wait… Is that bear have ages?]_ Jirayia asked confused

 _[Maybe?]_ Izanagi said unsure

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either" Yosuke said agreed

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get. But after hearing you story…" Teddie said

"You know?" Yu asked

"I think that 'program' happens because of the person who appears on it. Or something like that…" Teddie said unsure

"Hold it, you meant…. They're made this program?" Shinosuke asked realized

"I don't know… maybe?" Teddie said unsure

" _*sigh_ Okay, conversation is over. I'll go over there" Shinosuke said before Shinosuke leaving them and go into inside the castle

"W-Wait, senpai!" Yosuke try to stopped him

"Me too! I'll save them!" Chie followed him go to inside the castle

"Wait, you two! Damnit! Hey, partner what should we do?" Yosuke asked worried

"We shall follow them. C'mon let's go!" Yu said as he ran to following them, same goes for Yosuke and Teddie

* * *

(Yukiko's Castel, Hallway)

While Yu, Yosuke and Teddie were ran into the hallway but, they're already loss the sight of Chie and Shinosuke. Teddie seems tired for running, same goes to Yosuke

"* _gasp *gasp_ damn… they're so fast" Yosuke said gasping

"I'm bearly tired…" Teddie said tired

 _[C'mon Yosuke, keep moving! Or you'll be disappoint forever!]_ Jirayia yelled as he edged to Yosuke

"You're right… Wait- What do you mean by 'I'll be disappoint forever'!?" Yosuke complained

 _[Well, that's your styles, right? I mean, I am you. Of course I'm know]_ Jirayia said flat

"But, that wasn't mean, I'll be become so disappointed for forever!" Yosuke said annoyed

 _[…! Yu-san, everyone be careful. I senses the shadows!]_ Izanagi said warning

"I-Izanagi's right! I too smell the shadows. They're around on us!" Teddie said worried

After, Teddie had given them a warning. The two shadows looks like a ball with mouth were arrives from the above. The shadows has notices on Yu's group. The group has been prepared in battle stance

"H-Here comes!" Teddie said afraid and stay back from them

 _[Only two? How boring]_ Jirayia said disappointed

"Hanamura!" Yu said as he looking on Yosuke

"Okay! Come, Jirayia!" Yosuke summoned his persona by slicing his tarot card with his kunai. His persona looks like a ninja disco-frog

"Izanagi!" Yu summoned his persona by crashing his tarot card with his right palm. His persona was wears black coat and steel mask, he also holding the katana looks like the spear

"Let's do this, Izanagi!" Yu said as he running towards to the one shadow in front of them and unsheathe the katana

"Roger, Yu-san!" Izanagi said as he floated on upon to the one shadow and he has been prepared his spear to slices it from the sky

"Hah!" " **Cleave!** " _*SLICE_

Izanagi slicing to the one shadow first from the sky and next, Yu swinging his katana to the shadow then disappeared by their combination between Persona and Persona-user

"Let's do this, Jirayia!" Yosuke ordered as he jumped and held his kunai on his hands

"Okay! **Garu!** "

Jirayia casting his wind magic around Yosuke and rolling slices around to the last shadow then disappeared after he was landing on the floor safely

"Nice Yosuke. I guess" Jirayia said unsure when he scratched his head

"What do you mean by 'I guess'!?" Yosuke complained

"S-Sensei! You're so cool!" Teddie said excitedly

"How about me?" Yosuke asked

"Hmm… Yosuke and Jirayia still need training" Teddie commented

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yosuke and Jirayia yelled

"This's not time for fighting you two" Izanagi said

"Yeah. We need to hurry chasing Satonaka and Akahoshi-senpai now" Yu said, everyone nodded it and began to running again as the Persona were disappeared for back to their partner's soul

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle, 2nd floor. In front of the first door)

"Chie-chan is inside that door!" Teddie exclaimed as he pointing his paw bear to the door. Yu opened the door carefully and go inside. They saw Chie was standing there as she looked to the sky

"Satonaka! Are you alright?" Yosuke calling her in worried but, Chie didn't replied it "What's wrong, Satonaka?" Yosuke asked

" _She said that red looks good on me"_ Everyone in this room has heard Yukiko's voice

"Amagi-san!?" Yosuke shouted

"No… that was just her voice" Yu said realized

" _I hated my name… Yukiko…"Snow"…"_

" _Snow is cold and it melts quickly… It's transient… worthless…"_

" _But it's perfect for me… Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless…"_

" _Still… Chie told me that red looks good on me"_

"Are these… Amagi-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Konishi-senpai's too…" Yosuke asked

"This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person" Teddie explained

"Yukiko…" Chie said sadly when she was heard Yukiko's inner thought

" _Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning…"_

" _She's bright and strong, and she can do anything… She has everything that I don't"_

" _Compared to Chie, I'm… I'm"_

" _Chie protects me… She looks after my worthless life…."_

" _And I… I don't deserve any of it…"_

" _Chie is so kind…"_

"Yukiko, I-I…" Chie said worried

 _[Yu-san, something is up…!]_ Izanagi said warning

"' _ **Chie is so kind' huh? What a joke"**_ Everyone shocked after they were hearing Chie's voice from somewhere

 _[This presence…. I have bad feelings about this]_ Jirayia prediction in worried

Another Chie was arrived in front of Chie and everyone. Their expression were shocked

"Hey… Don't tell… is that…" Yosuke said trailer off

"Another Satonaka?" Yu asked

"It's just like Yosuke! She lost control over her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow!" Teddie exclaimed

 _[Great…]_ Jirayia complained

" _ **Are we talking about THAT Yukiko!? She says I'm protecting her!?"**_ Other Chie said arrogant

" _ **She says she's worthless!"**_

" _ ***chuckle that's how it should be, right!?"**_

"Wh-What're you saying?" Chie asked confused

" _ **Yukiko's sooo good looking…. Sooo fair-skinned…sooo feminine…. She's the one all the guys drool over"**_

" _ **When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy… Man, did I get a charge out of that"**_

" _ **Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…"**_

" _ **I'm better than her… Much, much better!"**_

"No! I have never thought that!" Chie yelled

"Wh-What're we gonna do?" Yosuke asked in worried

 _[What else!? Of course protect her!]_ Jirayia said a bit annoyed

"Satonaka, calm down!" Yu trying calm her as everyone walking forwards to her

"N-No! Don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie yelled to them as she was almost lost control on her emotions "No… No, this isn't me!"

"W-Wait, stupid! Don't say anything else like that!" Yosuke yelled to her

" _ ***chuckle that's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone"**_ Other Chie provoked her

" _ **I can't win as a girl, let alone as person… I'm pathetic"**_

" _ **But Yukiko… She depends on me"**_

" _ ***chuckle that's why she's my friend… I'll never loosen my grip on her… She's too important to me"**_

"No… That is not how I think of her…" Chie said frustration

" _ ***chuckle so, you're just gonna turn you back and deny me again?"**_

" _ **But things are different now. When the time comes… I'll be the one left standing"**_

" _ **You won't mind, right? I'm still you!"**_

"Shut up! You're…" Chie yelled

"Satonaka! No!" Yosuke tried to stop her

"You're not me!" Chie finally rejecting her other self

 _[Oh great…!]_ Jirayia complained

" _ ***chuckle… Hehehehehe…AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

"Aagh-!"

After Chie has been rejected to her other self, the darkness aura was surrendering Other Chie and changes into the Shadow. Shadow Chie appearances looked like a prisoner and sitting on back of the shadow looks like a female students. Chie was fell to the floor because the waves of Shadow Chie

"Satonaka!" Yosuke shouted to her

"I-It's coming! You have to use your powers to save Chie-Chan!" Teddie said

" _ **I am a shadow… The true self…"**_ Shadow Chie said _**"What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the "real" me?**_ _**Then you're gonna pay the price!"**_

"Shut up! Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yelled

" _ **Hah… Think you can stop me that easy!?"**_ Shadow Chie said arrogant as she prepared for fight

"Everyone get ready!" Yu shouted to his group and raised his left hand when his right hand was held the katana "Izanagi!"

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle, 2nd floor. Hallway)

While Yu's team were facing to the Shadow Chie. Shinosuke was still running in the hallway as he held the handgun on his right hand

" _Shit…! Where are you Shizuka!?"_ Shinosuke thought frustration. He suddenly senses the Shadow's presence and quickly pointing his handgun to the shadow looks like a ball with mouth

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot_

Shinosuke was shooting to the shadow, headshot and disappeared as he kept run to forward but without warning the same shadow has stood in front of him.

"Out… of my… WAY!" _*PUNCH_ _*shoot *shoot *shoot_

Shinosuke suddenly punched to the shadow and pushing that shadow away from him. Next moves, he has been shooting to that things and disappeared, he lowly his left hand in pain

"Ouch…! I shouldn't use this hand" Shinosuke said in pain as he try moving his left hand again

"… Whatever, I shall keep moving…"

" _Shin-Nii…."_

Shinosuke shocked after he has heard Shizuka's voice around here, he was looked around in here but cannot find her.

"Shizuka? Where are you!?" Shinosuke shouted

" _Shin-Nii… Where are you…? I'm so scare…."_

"…!" Shinosuke's chest suddenly pounding fast like his heart was afraid about something same goes to his expression. He begun to running again in fast

" _Please…! Don't let that accident… repeat again!"_ Shinosuke thought depression

* * *

(Back to 2nd floor. Room)

" **Zio!** " Izanagi was casting the lighting magic to the Shadow Chie and took a few damages from Izanagi's magic

" _ **Argh!"**_ Shadow Chie growled in pain

"Take this! **Garu!** " Jirayia was casting the wind magic to the Shadow Chie and she has knelt on the floor because the wind magic is Shadow Chie's weakness

"Yeah! You find that shadow's weakness!" Teddie said cheerful

"Let's go Izanagi!" Yu said to his persona as he running towards to the Shadow Chie, Izanagi nodded it and followed him

"Hah!" " **Cleave!** "

 _*SLICE_

The both are swinging their blades to the Shadow Chie in the same times. They were retreated to their position as Yosuke and Jirayia were jumped, Yosuke has taken the kunais around his fingers and want to launcher it

"Let's do this, Jirayia!" Yosuke said when he has thrown the kunais to the Shadow Chie

"Okay! **Sonic Punch!** " Jirayia shooting his star shurikens to the Shadow Chie

 _*BAM *shoot *shoot *shoot_

" _ **Urgh!"**_

Shadow Chie felt hurt by their combination between Persona and Persona-users. She stood up again and went to launcher her attack

" _ **HOW DARE YOU! NOW, TAKE THIS! MAZIO!"**_

 _*Bzzztttzzz_

Shadow Chie was casting the lighting magic to the group. Yu and Izanagi were resist against with the lighting magic and only took a few damages but Yosuke and Jiraya were weakness against lighting magic, the both are kneel down their legs weakly

"Hanamura!" "Jirayia!" Yu and Izanagi shouted to them

"Urgh…!" Yosuke groaned in pain

"Damnit! That was my weakness!" Jirayia yelled weakly

" _ **Now take this! Bottomless Envy!"**_ Shadow Chie was targeting on him and want strike him with her long black haired like a whip. When, she was launcher to Yosuke and Jirayia, Yu and Izanagi stepped forward and blocked Shadow Chie's whip. The both has taken damages from her attacks

"Grgh…!" Yu groaned in pain but still standing, he looked to Yosuke "Are you okay, Hanamura?" Yu asked as he on guard

"I'm the one who ask you that" Yosuke said as he stand up "Anyway, thanks"

"We better hurry defeat her" Jirayia said, Izanagi didn't replied only answer him with a nodded

" _ **Argh! Are you guys idiots! Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch!"**_ Shadow Chie asked irritation

"Because, she is our friends! That's why we'll protecting her!" Yosuke yelled

" _ **And… All of you must death!"**_ Shadow Chie shouted irritation as she swinging on them with the whip. Yu and Yosuke along with their Persona were able to dodging the shadow's attacked

"Izanagi! Zio once again to that Shadow!" Yu ordered his persona

"You too, Jirayia!" Yosuke said

"Let's do this, Izanagi!" Jirayia said excited

"Right!" Izanagi answered it

" **Zio!** " " **Garu!** "

" **Thunder Pillar!** "

First, Jirayia was casting his wind magic around Shadow Chie and next, Izanagi casting his lighting magic at outside Jirayia's Garu. The combination between wind and lighting has been created like the tornado with lighting was surrendering around her

" _ **Grrgh…. Uaarrghhhh…..!"**_ Shadow Chie groaned in pain _**"H-How could am I defeat!?"**_

Shadow Chie kneeled down on the floor and the darkness has been disappeared and back to the original other self.

"Finally~" Jirayia said relieved

"Yeah…" Izanagi said

"Ngh…" Yu and Yosuke heard Chie's groan on the floor, she stood up from her spot

"Satonaka, are you okay?" Yu asked

"What happened…?" Chie asked confused as she stared to her own shadow self

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say anymore?" Chie asked

"Stop it, Chie. It's all right" Yosuke said

"B-But…" Chie trailer off

"We understand" Yu said calmly

"Huh? What're you talking about…?" Chie asked confused

"Narukami's right. I went through the same thing" Yosuke said "So I can understand…. I mean…. Everyone has side like this"

"Now, this's your turn Satonaka. Try facing your shadow and accept it" Yu said encourage her, she nodded slowly

"I know…" Chie said as she walking toward to her shadow self "I kinda get it now… You are me…" Chie said

"A side of me I couldn't forgive… That I tried to ignore…But you still exist. You're part of me…"

Chie finally accepted her shadow self. Her shadow self suddenly bright blue has been surrendering her shadow and transform into the female warrior was holding the dual naginata

" _*whistle_ a female samurai" Jirayia said excitedly

"I'm Tomoe Gozen. I am you… I'm your Persona" Tomoe said as she landing on the floor and stood in front of Chie

"…Persona?" Chie question

"Just like us" Izanagi said, Chie turned back and saw Izanagi and Jirayia

"W-Whoa! W-What is that things!?" Chie asked shocked

"Don't worry. They're our Persona" Yu said calmly

"I'm Izanagi, Yu-san's Persona. Nice to meet you Satonaka-san and Tomoe-san" Izanagi said

"Yo, I'm Jirayia, Yosuke's Persona" Jirayia said

"H-Hello…" Chie said nervous to them and lowed her head "Um… it's true that part of me feels that way… But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko…!"

"Like we didn't know that already" Yosuke said, Chie suddenly knelt down on the floor weakly

"Satonaka!" Yosuke shouted as he kneel down to her "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm okay… Just a little tired" Chie said tiredly

"No, you don't look okay" Yosuke answered

"She must've tired after she was accepted her Shadow and reborn her shadow into the Persona" Jirayia said as he stared to her

"What?" Tomoe asked with a sharp tone

"No reason" Jirayia said as he turned away from her

"The last one is Akahoshi-senpai" Yosuke said "I wonder where he is"

"Well… He was ran so fast even I cannot chased him up but… I saw his face was terrified" Chie said

"Terrified?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah. Senpai must been hiding something" Chie said

"And, we better go after him" Yu spoke "His suppression self might be unstable right now and, it will happen sooner just like Chie's" Yu explained

"You're right and how about Satonaka?" Yosuke asked a bit worried

"I'll go with you too… grgh…." Chie said weakly

"No! Your condition still unstable to moves" Teddie said worried

"Teddie. Please take care of Satonaka and don't leave our side" Yu said

"Yup, Sensei! I'll take care Chie-chan!" Teddie said with a determination

"Okay. Do you smell him?" Yosuke asked

" _*sniff *sniff_ hmm… I do smell him and his isn't far from this floor" Teddie said

"… We've better moving, Yu-san" Izanagi said and Yu nodded to him

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle 2nd floor, In front of the second door)

"Shin inside that door!" Teddie announcement

"Right" Yu nodded it "Satonaka, you stay back with Teddie"

"D-Don't worried… I'll be okay" Chie said

After they were go inside the door. They're saw Shinosuke has been standing over there as he pointed his handgun to his shadow self

"Akahoshi-senpai!" Yosuke shouted to him. He turned back after Yosuke called him

"You guys!?" Shinosuke said shocked

" _ **Looks like everyone is here"**_ Shadow Shinosuke smirked, Shinosuke quickly turned to his shadow self _**"Well… the time has come… to reveal everything about myself"**_

"What the hell are you talking about!? Who exactly are you!?" Shinosuke asked

" _ **Who exactly am I? The answer is… I am you"**_ Shadow Shinosuke said

"What…?" Shinosuke question

" _ **You do feel regrets what you did, don't you?"**_ Shadow Shinosuke said with a devilish smile

"W-What are you talking!?" Shinosuke asked

" _ **Don't be fool around me. You're only saving Shizuka because that was a law in your family but your risks is… you had lost your left hand and changed it with an artificial hand"**_ Shadow Shinosuke's explained made everyone around him shocks

"What-!? He had lost his left hand!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"No wonder, he's always use bandage…" Chie said

 _[That's so sad…]_ Tomoe said sadly

" _ **Protect, Love, Work. I do that stuff because of law…! Even, my first love too"**_ Shadow Shinosuke said

"First love?" Yosuke question

 _[I wonder who it was]_ Jirayia said curiosity

"Shut up-! I never do that just because of laws! I did it by myself from my heart!" Shinosuke yelled as he pointed the gun to his shadow

" _ **Oh really? Then, how about that promise you made up for her. That was a law too?"**_ Shadow Shinosuke question

"Wha-?" Shinosuke suddenly let he guard down because his shadow's words

" _ **I made a promise for always by her side after my mom was passed away. She always cried from all the times. That's make me annoyed. So, I have idea for her. I've made that promise just for stopping her cries. I did this just because of law too… As the ideal older brother for her"**_ Shadow Shinosuke said with devilish smile

"T-That's…. That's not true!" Shinosuke yelled

"Senpai, calm down!" Yu said

" _ ***chuckle HAHAHAHAHA….! Are you sure!? All you did just because of law. LAW! Even, you senses of love and justice… it was a LAW too! Especially, your dear younger sister… Doesn't it!?"**_ Shadow Shinosuke shouted satisfied as he opened arm to him

"S-Shut up! That wasn't true! You're….!"

"Don't said it!" Yosuke stopped him

"You're not me…!" Shinosuke finally rejecting his own shadow self

" _ ***giggle HUWAHAHAHAHAHA….! That's it! You finally rejected me! Now… I can become myself!"**_

Shadow Shinosuke has been surrendering around him by the darkness and transform into the humanoid who was wears mask, black uniform with writer 'LAW' that shadow held shotgun on his right hand and mechanical arm on his left hand

"What….?" Shinosuke knelt down on the floor after his shadow was transformed into the true shadow

"Senpai!" Chie shouted worried

"He's in danger! You guys should save him!" Teddie said

"We know" Yu said when he unsheathe his katana "Let's save him"

* * *

 **This fanfiction would be slowly updates and, I'm still for crossover fanfiction  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please like it or preview it!**


	6. Ch6: Yukiko's Castle: VS S Shinosuke

**The new chapter was updates! I hope everyone like it!**

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle 2nd floor, the second room)

In front of Yu's group now is Shadow Shinosuke in true self, who was rejected his own shadow by Shinosuke. Teddie and Chie stay back from Yu and Yosuke for fighting with Shadow Shinosuke

" _ **I am a Shadow… The True self…!"**_ Shadow Shinosuke said

" _ **I was always doing that stuff just because of LAWS and RULERS in this world…! Even, take care of kids like you… It was my jobs! You guys should ignored this coward man?"**_

"Hell no!" Yosuke yelled "We'll definitely protect him. Protect our student council president!"

"H-Hanamura-san… Grgh…." Shinosuke tried stood up but couldn't

"Don't worry senpai. We'll handle this" Yu said as he held the katana on his right hand

" _ **Student Council President, my ass! I've got that title just for a show! Enough for chatting! Now, Die!"**_ Shadow Shinosuke pointing the gun at Yu's group and want to shoot them

" _ **Twin Shot!"**_

 _*shoot *shoot_

"Dodge!"

Yu quickly said to Yosuke and dodged it, easily, after Shadow Shinosuke was shooting at them with his gun. Shadow Shinosuke stared to them irritation because, they were safely

"This is our turn! Izanagi!"

"C'mon, Jirayia!"

Yu and Yosuke summoned their Persona. After, they're being a summoned, Izanagi and Jirayia were floated faster forward to Shadow Shinosuke

"Let's finishing him!" Izanagi said as he raised right hand " **Zio!** " he casting the lighting magic at shadow

"Right! **Sonic Punch!** " Jirayia throwing his star shuriken at shadow

 _*bzzzttt_

 _*bam *bam_

" _ **Grgh…!"**_

Shadow Shinosuke took damages from their attacks and kneel down on the floor

"Sensei! You find that shadow's weakness! That shadow weakness against lighting!" Teddie announce

"Right, Izanagi!" Yu ordered his persona

" **Cleave!** "

 _*SLICE_

Izanagi quick swinging his weapon on Shadow Shinosuke's chest. That shadow has standing up again with irritation expression

" _ **Grgh…! Now, you making me mad! Take this, Wild Shoot!"**_

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot_

Shadow Shinosuke was wilds shooting nowhere at Izanagi and Jirayia. The Persona got shoot on shoulder, legs and, arms as for Persona-user, they were feeling a same pains like their Persona

"Grgh!" "Gah…!" Yu and Yosuke groaned in pain same goes to their Persona

"Hanamura! Narukami-kun!" Chie yelled worried

"Dude…! That was hurt!" Jirayia complained

" _ **Take this, Fire Smasher!"**_

"Scatter!"

 _*BAM *fwooosh_

Shadow Shinosuke smashing on the floor with his fist and the flames has been flowing on the floor. The group try dodging the flames had flown around them as for Chie and Teddie, both of them only can watching on them since Chie's condition was still tired.

"I have to help them!" Chie said determination

"No! You still tired after accepted your shadow!" Teddie said worried

"But-!"

"Don't worry about us, you just stay there with Teddie!" Yosuke told her quickly

"Damnit! This place maybe turning into the Hell if we can't do something!" Jirayia yelled as he feeling burn on his back

"You're right. Jirayia use Garu!

" **Garu-** "

" _ **Twin Shot!"**_

 _*shoot *shot_

"Guwaa…!" "Argh…!"

Shadow Shinosuke shooting at Jirayia first before Jirayia had to casting his wind magic at the shadow. The both of Persona and Persona-user kneel down to the floor

"Hanamura!" "Yosuke!" Chie and Teddie shouted worried

" _ **Now, DIE!"**_

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot_

" _ **Hm?"**_

Shadow Shinosuke glaring to Shinosuke who has shooting at him. The group nearly shocked on Shinosuke's action

" _ **Ooh? What're you doing? Are you want to die too?"**_ Shadow Shinosuke question

" _*gasp_ I won't let you laying your finger at them by someone like you! Even, I've knew, you're me!" Shinosuke said with a stern tone to his shadow as his pointed the gun at him "I'll protecting my friends!"

" _ **Hah!? Are you saying that just because of law? You're suck idiotic man!"**_ Shadow Shinosuke said irritation

"Hell no…! I do this now. Not as student council president or anything else but… AS MYSELF!" Shinosuke shouted

" _ **OH SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! NOW, DIE….!"**_ Shadow Shinosuke yelled irritation and pointing the gun at him

" **Cleave!** "

 _*SLICE_

" _ **Grgh….!"**_

Before Shadow Shinosuke had to shooting Shinosuke. Izanagi was floated faster at the shadow and slicing it, instead. Yu and Yosuke ran into him who suddenly kneel down to the floor

"Senpai, are you okay?" Yu asked

" _*gasp *gasp_ I'm okay, Narukami-san... You guys please finishing it off…" Shinosuke telling him as he gasping heavily

"Yeah. Leave this on us, senpai" Yu said coolly and turned to Teddie "Teddie, Satonaka. Please take care of Akahoshi-senpai"

"Okay Sensei!" Teddie said as they're took away Shinosuke from the field

"Izanagi, Rakunda!" Yu ordered his Persona

" **Rakunda!** " Izanagi casting at the Shadow Shinosuke for making a defense down

"Our turn, Jirayia!" Yosuke ordered his persona

"O.K! **Tentarafoo!** " Jirayia casting an ailment magic at Shadow Shinosuke and success. The shadow seems looked confuses

" _ **What the-!? I-I can't control my body! DAMN, YOU BRATS!"**_ Shadow Shinosuke couldn't control his body now

"That shadow is already get confuses!" Teddie announce

"Hanamura, same moves!" Yu told him

"Okay partner!" Yosuke nods

"Let's do this, Jirayia" Izanagi said coolly

"Okay!" Jirayia said " **Garu!** "

" **Zio!** "

" **Thunder Pillar!** "

The both were using a same tactic at Shadow Chie before and now, the both have been using it again. Shadow Shinosuke looked in pain and kneel down on the floor weakly as that shadow stared at them irritation

" _ **Grgh… How could… I lost… by… such children….? Uaargh….!"**_

Shadow Shinosuke's last words at them and back to the true self. Shinosuke stood up after the battle is over

"This is over…?" Shinosuke question

"Yeah but… one more thing… you shall-"

"I know… I shall accept myself, right?" Shinosuke said understanding before Yu had to finished his sentences

"… I've understand…. You're a dark side of me, right?" Shinosuke said as he moving to his shadow "You're absolute right. All of my works and everything…. That is because of laws and rulers in this world after, I had loss my left hand from that accident. For the promised I've made since we were still kids… for always by her side. I had made that for stopping Shizuka's cries…. All I did… just for becoming the ideal older brother for her"

"But now, I'll do everything not by a law but by myself…also, I'm sorry for abandon you for so long… Me" Shinosuke finally accepted his shadow self

His shadow nodded it and sudden a bright blue has covering around him. His shadow finally changes into the Persona.

"You're…?" Shinosuke question

"I am Bishamon … I'm your Persona"

The male humanoid in helmet, horn-parts on ears and black haired to shoulder. He was wears a white Japanese-military suit with long cloth, black leggings and white boots. On his left hand was wearing gears like; the silver protector on shoulder and small shield on wrist. On his right hand holding a yari.

"My Persona?" Shinosuke said confused "Wait, that things is your Persona too?" he question again as he stared to Izanagi and Jirayia

"Yes. I'm Izanagi, Yu's Persona" Izanagi said

"And, I'm Jirayia, Yosuke's Persona" Jirayia said

"Nice to meet you, Izanagi-sama and Jirayia" Bishamon nodded slowly

"Please don't call me with '-sama' part" Izanagi said

"Why you not calling me with '-sama' part too?" Jirayia complained

 _[Because you're not popular and pervert too]_ Tomoe said flat

"Harsh!" Jirayia complained

" _*chuckle_ you guys seen everything about my dark side… This is so embarrassing" Shinosuke said with a softly chuckled

"Senpai. You had loss your left hand from the accident, right? And, what's it?" Yu asked

"That accident was… a kidnapping" Shinosuke explained "Shizuka was got kidnapped and thrown her into the warehouse. The kidnappers were setting a fire at that warehouse when Shizuka was still inside that house. I've smell some kind of smokes from my direction and ran over there…"

"That was so cruel! How could they doing such like that!?" Chie said sadly mixed with anger

 _[Coward! How dare they're using a dirty tactics!]_ Tomoe said angrily

"When, I heard Shizuka's voice from inside that house. I'm dashing into that house for saving her… After, I've able to save her. The roof has got collapsed on us but lucky, Shizuka is safety expert my left arm. I can't move from my spot because my left arm had trapped into it" Shinosuke continued his stories

"I had an idea when I saw axe on the floor. I request at Shizuka for brought that axe to me for cutting my left hand and ran into outside. I was gotten unconscious at outside that house and treat my injury in hospital… Thanks to my father's friend whom is a doctor has been helped me and gave this artificial left hand on me as well"

"Akahoshi-senpai… We don't known… You had sacrifice a lots for saving her…" Yu said sadly

"Indeed…" Izanagi nodded slowly

"Same here" Yosuke said agreed with a sad tone

"Yeah… you're really the real hero than Yosuke" Jirayia said but Yosuke stared on Jirayia annoyed

"I'm bearly sad for heard it too" Teddie said sadly

"Master…" Bishamon said sadly

"Well that's fine for me… I'm not regrets for everything" Shinosuke answered with a smile "Let's keep moving…. Grgh" he sudden knelt down on the floor and dropped his gun

"We should call it for today" Yu said "You two need some rest after both of you accepted your shadow"

"How about Shizuka and Amagi-san? We can't leaving them in here!" Shinosuke question

"He's right… I have to tell her something…" Chie said

"Satonaka, you can tell about that, later" Yu said

"Sensei's right. You two need to get your strength back! Then Chie-chan can tell her!" Teddie said agreed "Yuki-chan's normal. The Shadows don't attack normal people. They only attack when the fog lifts here"

"So Amagi-san will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke asked

"I'm positive" Teddie answered

"Why…? I don't get it…" Chie ask confuse

"Teddie told us that the weather here is opposite of our own world" Yosuke explain

"When it fogs over in our world, that's the day it lifts here, and that's when the Shadows attack their victim. If we're leave for a while. Amagi-san won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba again" Yu explained

"Yes, it was the same way for that announcer and Senpai. Don't you remember how it was foggy in town on the days they died?" Yosuke said

"Wait what?" Chie asked shocked

"They were killed by their other selves? Just like me?" Shinosuke asked calmly but inside shocked "But, the fog usually appears after it rains, right?"

"Yeah, but it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon" Yosuke said

"We'll check the weather forecast first thing when we get back. That's all we can do now" Yu said

"But… But I can't turn back now! We've come so far!" Chie complained "Yukiko's still here! She's all alone… She must be so scared!"

"Then you tell me how much further we gotta go to reach Amagi-san!" Yosuke yelled

"T-That's…" Chie trailer off

"… Hanamura-san's right. If we're pushing ourselves so hard for trying to save them a while both of us still in exhausted. We'll death end" Shinosuke scolding as he stood up "Who'll saves them beside us?"

"You're right..." Chie said defeated

"Let's go back" Yu said and everyone nodded it

* * *

(TV World, Entrance)

Yu's group back to the entrance. Chie and Shinosuke were walking from behind them in tiredly

 _[Are you okay, Master Shinosuke?]_ Bishamon asked worried

"Erm… I've not feeling well…and don't call me 'master' just 'Shinosuke'" Shinosuke answered

"I wish my Persona call me 'master' too" Yosuke said with a sighed

 _[Like, I'd calling you that]_ Jirayia said with a sighed

"Yeah… I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here…." Chie said feel uneasy "My head feel like it's gonna split open… Are you guys okay?"

"… Oh yes, you two not wearing glasses" Yu realized it

"Oh yeah… What's with those glasses? Did you eyesight go bad?" Chie asked

"If you two getting bad eyesight. Hurry go to the doctor" Shinosuke said

"No, we're not getting bad on our eyesight" Yu said

"But man…. You didn't notice until now? How panicked were you?" Yosuke commented

"Tum de dummm! I got a pair ready for Chie-chan and Shin-Shin, too. Here you go!" Teddie said as he giving the yellow glasses and dark yellow glasses to Chie and Shinosuke

"Whoa! What the-!? This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!" Chie said after wearing it

"Yeah but too bad, I couldn't see forward without mine glasses in lens" Shinosuke said disappointed "I should wear my lens on my eyes"

"Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?" Yosuke asked

 _[You're so cruel]_ Jirayia said

"I made them right now! You didn't tell me they were coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!" Teddie yelled

"Sorry" Shinosuke apologized

 _[Impressive, you've made those glasses quite fast]_ Izanagi commented impressive

 _[Then again, this bear can seeing us]_ Tomoe said impressive

 _[Could this be…This bear is a legend? Impressive]_ Bishamon asked impressive

 _[What are you guys impressive for!?]_ Jirayia complained

"Huh… so that's the trick. I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going" Chie said confused "Hey, is it alright if I keep these?"

"Fo' sho!" Teddie said with cheerful tone

"We'll have to stop here today… but I'll be back with these puppies!" Chie said "You guys better not come here without me, got it!?"

"Well. Let's make the promise" Shinosuke suggestion, everyone nods it

"Yeah, if we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Amagi-san and Akahoshi… right?" Yosuke say

"You're right" Yu said with a gently smile

"Yeah, I agree. I promise too" Chie said

"Let's save Amagi-san and Akahoshi-san" Yu said

"Alright, so from tomorrow on, we'll try and come here as much as we can after school… And that includes days off" Yosuke said

"Yeah and lucky my schedules for tomorrow is off" Shinosuke said

"Hey Narukami, would you mind being our leader?" Yosuke suddenly request on Yu as 'The Leader'

 _[Yeah-Wait-What?]_ Jirayia question shocked _[Why all of sudden you request on him to becoming our Leader?]_

"Well, Narukami were get this power first and Yu are way better in a fight than either of us" Yosuke explained

"Not Akahoshi-senpai? He's older than all of us here" Yu question, Shinosuke shook his head

"Nope. Even, I was older than all of you but… you looked more confident and reliable as our leader" Shinosuke explained confident "A note to become the leader in battle field; the leader must be confident, reliable and, good strategies in battle field. But, one more important is the trustworthy between the leader and soldiers"

 _[Master's right. It's doesn't matter as long as you believing on us. Don't worry, I'll protect all of you. Izanagi-sama]_ Bishamon said

 _[I'll counting on you and please stop calling me with '-sama' part]_ Izanagi said

"Akahoshi-senpai…" Yu said

"Sorry for my military lectured…" Shinosuke smiling embarrassed

"Yeah. That sounded like you're our leader, Akahoshi-senpai" Yu answered with a gently smile

"I hope not" Shinosuke answered a bit cheerful

"And, it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your lead" Yosuke said agreed "I'm cool playing second banana"

"Leave it to me" Yu answered it

"I had a feeling you'd say that" Yosuke said "I mean, I more the advisor type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive"

"And as senpai. I should watching on all of you" Shinosuke said

"I'm with Hanamura and Akahoshi-senpai. If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this" Chie said agreed

 _[I'm agreed as well]_ Tomoe said

"I'm with Yosuke too. If you're the one calling the shots, my pillow will be lot more comfortable at night" Teddie said

"Teddie, would you please stop talking? I'm really on edge right now…" Chie said tiredly

"And, that was not making sense" Shinosuke said with a sighed

"Well, let's go back home" Yu said

* * *

(Junes Entrance)

After the group has been separated. Shinosuke walking to his home but suddenly, Yosuke ran into him

"Wait, Akahoshi-senpai!" Shinosuke stopped walk and turned back to him

"Hm? What's up, Hanamura?" Shinosuke asked

"Well… Erm…. Senpai, you remember when your shadow were said 'first love'" Yosuke said nervous

"… Yeah, and?" Shinosuke question

"And… who is she?" Yosuke asked careful

"… Are you sure you want to know?" Shinosuke asked serious, Yosuke answered him with nods

" _*sigh_ my first love is… Saki Konishi" Shinosuke said calmly and Yosuke shocked when he hearing it

"You too… fell in love with Konishi-senpai?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah but… I couldn't tell her about how I feel because I'm too nervous or you can said, I'm more coward than you" Shinosuke said embarrassing "When, she is hanging out with you a lots than I did. She looked happy, I guess"

"… But, she wasn't love me" Yosuke said sadly

"How can you said that?" Shinosuke question

"Well… before I got Jirayia. I was facing my shadow in TV World and heard Konishi-senpai's thought. She said; I was annoying and pain in ass…. I thought, that was a wrong, Konishi-senpai couldn't said something like that" Yosuke explained sadly

"… And, do you hate with her?" Shinosuke asked serious

"Of course not. I know, she wasn't love me from the start" Yosuke said sadly after he shook his head

"But, you've still thinking on her, right?" Shinosuke asked again

"Yeah… she's a lots for me" Yosuke said

"Well… that words is enough for her" Shinosuke said with a gently smile "She must be happy with you in heaven right now after, she heard those words from yours and more importantly, you must move forward don't look back"

"Akahoshi-senpai"

"Thank you for still thinking of her" Shinosuke closed eyes and said softly on him "I'm telling you like this as Konishi-san's best friend…"

"No… I should the one who said 'thanks' to you, senpai" Yosuke said after he shook his head

"You not need said 'thanks' to me. Well, this is getting late so, I shall go back home. See you tomorrow" Shinosuke said before leaving

"No wonder, he's our student council president and Shizuka's older brother. He was so mature and kind person" Yosuke commented

 _[You have a point]_ Jirayia said agreed

* * *

 **Sorry for a bit shorter chapter... That because... I've lazy for writing but not lazy for thinking of the next chapter...  
**

 **Please like/preview it!**

 **THANKS!**


	7. Ch7: Yukiko's Castle: The Lonely Queen

**The new chapter has finally update! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(Early Morning 04/18/2011, Yasogami High School, Class: 2-2)

Yu and Yosuke were in classroom as they're waiting for Chie

"I wonder how Chie and Akahoshi-senpai are doing" Yosuke said wondered "Too much stuff happened yesterday, especially Akahoshi-senpai"

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Yu said confident, Chie has go inside to the class as she walked into them

"Oh, mornin'" Chie greetings to them

"Morning, Satonaka" Yu greetings back to her

"Mornin'. Are you feeling okay now?" Yosuke question a bit worried to her, she nodded it slowly

"Yeah… I'm okay now" Chie telling him as she remain silent all of sudden

"What's wrong?" Yu asked

"Um… Thanks for everything yesterday" Chie said nervous

"'Thanks' about what?" Yosuke asked confused

"About my shadow and everything… You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all…." Chie said embarrassing

"Don't sweat it" Yosuke said

"Oh. The same thing happened to Yosuke, right? Sooo… what was it like?" Chie question curiosity

"Huh? Uhhh, how should I put this…" Yosuke said nervous "Anyway, I nearly forgot! None of that happened when you awakened, huh?" he asked as he stared at Yu

"Yeah" Yu said simply

"Could that be because you've got nothing to hide?" Yosuke asked again

"I don't know for sure" Yu said

"Hmm… You seem like a pretty open guy. There's a funny air about you… I dunno, I guess that's what draws people to you, or something like that" Chie commented

"Was that a compliment?" Yu asked

"Yup" Chie nodded it cheerful, making Yu smile a little bit

"Speaking of which. Where is Akahoshi-senpai? I haven't seen him in this morning" Yosuke asked

"I don't know. Maybe in his class" Chie said unsure "Anyways, what's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko and Shizuka. I'm dead set on coming. Remember… you promised" she suddenly said straight to them

"Yeah. Let's go to the TV World after school then" Yu said, Yosuke and Chie nodded agreement

* * *

(Lunchtime, Rooftop)

"I know you're in here. Akahoshi-senpai"

The recognized taller young man in glasses, Shinosuke was turned back and saw Yu after, his called to him.

"Oh, hello Narukami-san" Shinosuke greetings simply as he looking to the sky

"Did you think something, senpai?" Yu asked realized on him, the young man in question nodded it

"Yeah… I've been thinking of so many things in my mind" Shinosuke said and let out his smile a little bit "Anyway, why are you here?" he question on him

"I'm here for telling you. We're going to the TV World, after school" Yu told him

"Oh, okay…." Shinosuke said as he looking down at his shoes

"What's wrong, senpai?" Yu asked

"… No, it's nothing. I'm just a bit scared…" Shinosuke said worried

"Scare at what?" Yu asked again

"… For explain the truth about yesterday. You remember when, myself and my shadow had said about a promised, we've made since me and Shizuka were still kids" Shinosuke said

"Yeah, I'm remember. You had been making that promises for stopping Akahoshi-san's sadness, right?" Yu said

"Indeed. But it seems… I'm the one who broken our promises" Shinosuke said "I've understand now, about what Shizuka had said on the Midnight Channel… she must be feel lonely, because both of me and dad were busy at our jobs"

" _Their situation is similar like uncle and Nanako"_ Yu thought

 _[Yeah….]_ Izanagi answered Yu's thought

"Shizuka was never showing her expression like sad or complain on her face. That's because she want to be like my mother" Shinosuke explained

"Your mother?" Yu question

"Yeah. My mother and Shizuka had a same personality, expert Shizuka's cold expression. My mother always caring on us and she also good at cooking, same goes to Shizuka" Shinosuke said with a shyly smiling

"Your mother seem loving with you and Shizuka" Yu said with a softly smile

"Of course she is" Shinosuke said a bit cheerful "… But, after she passed away because of heart attack. She's crying as she made the promise in front of our mother's funeral. She'll getting a strong woman just like her"

"I see…" Yu said with a sad tone

"And… Don't tell about this to Shizuka, okay? Or, she will kill me for sure" Shinosuke said shyly

"Okay. Don't worry about it" Yu said calmly

"Lunchtime is almost over. So, let's us go back to our classes" Shinosuke said, Yu nodded it and walking into inside the school building again

* * *

(TV World, Yukiko's Castle. 3rd Floor)

"There we are, the 3rd floor" Shinosuke said, Yu opening the door in front of them

"Hm… Nothing is here" Yosuke said

"… Wait, someone is standing there" Yu said as he saw the familiar person in pink dressed like a princess

" _*gasp_ is that… Yukiko?" Chie said recognized, the group ran into her

"Amagi! Are you all right?" Yosuke asked but she didn't replied it

"… Yukiko, what's wrong?" Chie asked worried

" _ ***chuckle Heehee…. Ahahahahahaha!"**_ The lights suddenly turn on to Yukiko (?) as she turning back on them with chuckled _**"Oh my! Special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this! *chuckle things are really heating up!"**_

" _ **Okie-dokie! I'm going back to hunt for my Prince Charming! Ohhh, where could he be…? This place is huge! It's sooo exciting but it makes it so hard to find him! Ooh! Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog! Ready or not, here I come! Let's go further in then, shall we!?"**_ After Yukiko (?) finished announce, the title; _**Princess Yukiko's Hunt for her Prince Charming**_

"W-What the hell is this!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"… T-This is turning like, some kind of contest for her loves. I think" Shinosuke said awkwardly

"You're not Yukiko… Who are you!?" Chie asked

" _ **What're you talking about? I'm Yukiko… and Yukiko is me"**_ Yukiko (?) said with a devilish smile

"No! Don't tell are you… Where's the real Yukiko!?" Chie asked angrily but, suddenly, the voice of exciting has appear around in this room

"A voice?" Yu question as he looking around him

"The Shadows are getting agitated!" Teddie announce

"That's not good" Shinosuke said

" _ **Well, I'm off again! Heehee! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!"**_ Shadow Yukiko said before she ran

"That clearly wasn't the real Yukiko…!" Chie said worried

"I think it was. It must have been the other part of herself" Teddie explained

"So it's just like what happened to us…" Yosuke said

"No doubt it" Shinosuke nodded it

"But I don't think she was excited for nothing. The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it" Teddie said

"What do you mean?" Yu asked

"Hmm… it's hard to explain… It seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought!" Teddie said worried

"Yukiko!"

"Satonaka, wait!"

"What the-?"

After Yosuke called her. Chie sudden stopped her ran when she saw someone has walking to their direction. Another recognize person like the elegant princess but in colored crimson red and mini skirt and stop in front of them

"Shizu- No… you're my younger sister's other self!" Shinosuke said

" _ **Shin-Nii?"**_ Other Shizuka said surprised _**"Shin-Nii… SHIN-NII! SHIN-NII! SHIN-NII! SHIN-NII! YOU'RE CAME!"**_ the group nearly shocked at Other Shizuka's reaction. She seems happily and excitedly when she saw Shinosuke

"Wait… That's something wrong with her" Yosuke said confused

" _ **OH MY DEAR OLDER BROTHER! You're came for me! For your Lonely Queen!"**_ Other Shizuka said happily _**"You know. I've been waiting you for so long in this castle. To playing with you. Together"**_

"W-What's going on? Is that really Shizuka's other self?" Chie question

"Yes, she is…" Yu said calmly

"….." Shinosuke remain silent

" _ **C'mon my Lovely King. Let's go playing together just like our promises"**_ Other Shizuka said excitedly as she clamping with both palm hands together. The young man in question was nearly shocked after she said 'promise' part on him _**"Okay! I'll be waiting you at our SPECIAL garden!"**_ she telling them before left from this room

"…. Teddie-san, do you know where's she?" Shinosuke asked straight

" _*sniff *sniff_ Shizu-chan's smell in another floor" Teddie explained "But, I don't know Shin-Shin's younger sister is bearly cute. He, he, he"

"That's not time for that!" Yosuke yelled

"Let's save Shizuka first and then Yukiko!" Chie said determination

"Teddie, please guide us to Akahoshi's location" Yu said

"Aye, Sensei!" Teddie said spirited

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. Somewhere, at another floor)

"…. Strange" Stellar said as she stared around them

"What's wrong, Maxwell-san?" Yukiko asked

"We were already walking in here long enough but, we're now at the highest check point. It seems someone has change our route to the exit" Stellar said prediction

"But, who?" Yukiko question

"… I don't know" Stellar said disappointed

"… Maxwell-san. If you not mind, may I ask you something?" Yukiko begin to question on her "Why are you helping me?"

"…I just don't want see people in danger especially, in this place" Stellar said coolly

"Hmm…Which mean, are you lived here?" Yukiko question, the white haired girl in question shook her head

"No. I've came here just because of missions was given on me" Stellar explained

"Mission?" Yukiko question confused

"I'm sorry. I cannot telling you that. It's a secret mission" Stellar said coolly

"I see… Sorry for question you that…" Yukiko said felt guilty

"This is fine. You not need to apologize" Stellar said calmly. All of sudden, Yukiko kneel down on the floor weakly, Stellar quickly ran into her "Are you okay?"

"Yes… I just a bit tiredly" Yukiko said tiredly

"... I'm understand, you've be tired now but, we shall keep moving" Stellar said as she helping her for stand "If you feeling tired again. Please let me know"

"Yeah…" Yukiko nods it as they are continue walking in the hallway

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. 4th Floor)

Not far from the downstairs. Yu's group were arriving in front of the door with a decoration of roses in this door. Yu realized the door in front of them is Shizuka's location

"This must be it" Yu said

"Wooow…. So much roses in here and thorns too. That would be hurts" Teddie said a bit curiosity

"Of course it is" Yosuke said with a sighed

"Well. Let's keep moving" Chie said. Yu opening the door and go inside

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. Shizuka's The Garden of Rose)

"Whoaaaa….."

Teddie said surprised same goes to Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Shinosuke. This room had completely filled with the roses. Except the route they were stood now. This room is similar like the greenhouse

"Whoa… This place is beautiful" Chie said surprised

"Yeah… Hey, does this place remind you at the greenhouse?" Yosuke asked

"Hmm… I guess, you're right" Chie said agreed

"Anyways, we better moving now. Teddie, you know where's she?" Yu said

"Hmm…. She's on forward" Teddie said

"Well. Let's move" Yu said

They're began moving to Shizuka's location by using this route. The group stared around them in curiosity and confuse. Yu notices Shinosuke was silent after the group arrived in here

"Grgh… so much roses in here. This is given me a sore eyes" Yosuke complained

"What? Do you not like rose?" Chie asked

 _[No wonder, you aren't popular in your school. Not romance type]_ Jirayia said with a sighed

"That's not what I meant!" Yosuke yelled

"…. Teddie. You said earlier this castle had connection with Amagi, yes?" Yu sudden asked

"Hm? Yup" Teddie said

"Could this be… this garden had connection with Akahoshi as well?" Yu said theory

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe?" Teddie said unsure "But, if Sensei said is true, that might be it. The real Shizu-chan must be hide her thoughts, just like Yosuke, Chie-chan and, Shin-Shin. As for this room is mostly similar like Yuki-chan's castle. I think…" Teddie explained

"Same place but different thoughts, huh" Yu said thinking, Shinosuke sudden walking forward and stop

"We can thinking about that later" Shinosuke finally spoke "But now, our focus is saving Shizuka"

"You're right, senpai" Yu said agreed

"Still far, Teddie-san?" Shinosuke asked

"Nope. Almost there, Shin-Shin" Teddie said

"Hey, come to think about it. You're calling him 'Shin-Shin'. That sound weird" Yosuke commented "I mean. Why are you calling him with a weird nickname?"

"Shin-Shin's name is beary long. So, I have idea for calling him with 'Shin-Shin'. Ha, ha, ha. That sounds good" Teddie said happily

"You shouldn't be calling him with a weird nickname without his permission!" Yosuke yelled

"Well, why not?" Shinosuke said calmly, Yosuke looked on him in

"Wait. Are you serious?" Yosuke asked disappointed

"Yup. Shin-Shin is actually my nickname when I was still in elementary school. Ha, ha, ha, when I remember that. I felt being a kid again. Hey, Teddie-san. Why you not give Hanamura-san and Narukami-san a nickname too?" Shinosuke said a bit happy

"Hmm…. Yosuke is Yo-Yo and Sensei is Sensei" Teddie said

"Yo-Yo, huh? That sounds cute for you Hanamura" Chie said between agreed and giggled. Yu also giggled but softly

"Hell no! That sounds like I'm a monkey! And, why only Narukami not giving a weird nickname!?" Yosuke yelled

"Sensei is Sensei. That's his a nickname" Teddie said spirited

 _[And, you're not a monkey but a frog]_ Tomoe correcting him

"Hey!" _[HEY!]_ Yosuke and Jirayia shouted angrily

 _[You had that funny bear in your group. Izanagi-sama]_ Bishamon commented

 _[Yes. Teddie is our friend in Yu-san's group and could you please stop calling me with '-sama' part, Bishamon-san. You know, I'm not the real Izanagi, I just reincarnation from Yu-san]_ Izanagi explained

 _[I know. I'm just respect to you, my lord]_ Bishamon said respectful

 _[I see…]_ Izanagi said calmly

"Look! I see, someone over there!" Chie said when she saw two person had stood on the stage

"You're right. Could it be Shizuka and her other self?" Yosuke said worried

"Let's go everyone!" Yu said as everyone running to the stage

"Shizuka!"

Shinosuke shouted to her after the group seen Shizuka was standing in front of her shadow on the stage. Shizuka heard Shinosuke's voice and turned back on them

" _ **Ooohhh… A special guest has arrive… Welcome to my special garden!"**_ Shadow Shizuka said happily

"S-Shin-Nii!? Everyone!? Why are you guys doing here?" Shizuke asked a bit shocked

"We're here for saving you! You know, I was worried about you…" Shinosuke said in worried

"Worry… on me?" Shizuka question a bit confused

" _ **Oh my…. Shin-Nii was worried about me? That's not usual. Don't you think so too?"**_ Shadow Shizuka said as she stared at her with intimidation stares

"Huh?" Shizuka response shocked

" _ **Shin-Nii… My Lovely King was worried on me. That's not sounded like HIM. But, that's okay… As long as he with me is FINE… We can playing together just like before…"**_ Shadow Shizuka said excited _**"C'mon my King~! Let's go playing with me, just like our PROMISE~!"**_

"S-Stop it! What're you talking about!?" Shizuka asked annoyed

" _ **What am I talking about? Of course, I want stay by his side. Just like you wishes for…"**_ Shadow Shizuka said with a devilish smile

"My… wish?" Shizuka asked confused

" _ **I want always by his side as usual, brother and sister but, Shin-Nii didn't have a time for playing with me or talking with me because, he had a shit works! All I can do just waiting for him to back home and doing my jobs in my house. ALONE!"**_ Shadow Shizuka yelled _**"Then again. I can't showing my complain expression on him. That's not making me like Mommy"**_

"T-That's… That's not your business! You don't know about me!" Shizuka yelled

"Calm down Akahoshi!" Yosuke shouted on her

" _ **Not my business? Of course this is my business. Then again, I'm know about you VERY well. Why? Because…. I am you"**_ Shadow Shizuka smirked

"What?" Shizuka said confused but inside, she actually scared

" _ **After Mommy was passed away. I've made a promise to mommy in front of Mommy's funeral. To be a strong woman! Just like her!"**_ Shadow Shizuka said excitedly _**"And then, Shin-Nii and I had the promised…. This is make me so happy!"**_

"Shizuka…." Shinosuke said with a low voice

" _ **But I know. That was a lies"**_ Shadow Shizuka said quietly

"What?" Shinosuke response confused

" _ **I KNOW THOSE PROMISES IS A LIE! The promise from mommy and Shin-Nii to me! That's all lies!"**_ Shadow Shizuka shouted in tantrum like a child _**"Mommy said 'I will not leaving you alone' and Shin-Nii said 'I will always by your side and I will protecting you'… that promised… it was nothing but a LIE"**_

" _Shizuka…"_ Shinosuke thought sadly

 _[Master…]_ Bishamon said sadly

" _ **I'm too know… Why they're did this… because, I didn't have friends and weak woman!"**_ Shadow Shizuka said annoyed _**"Everyone are not need me in this world because I'm too weak for them. Plus… I'm the one who a causing of trouble to Shin-Nii, because of me too, Shin-Nii was losing his left hand from that accident!"**_

"Shizuka… Are you still thinking about that accident? I've already told you. This isn't your fault…" Shinosuke said sadly

"I… I doesn't thinking of that!" Shizuka yelled as she looked away from him

" _ **Oh but you're still think about it"**_ Shadow Shizuka said _**"'I was failure. I unable protecting him and still don't have friends'. That's why, you are the Lonely Queen. You just act tough and hidden your emotions from everyone else. Especially to Satonaka and Amagi"**_

"Shizuka..." Chie said sadly

"P-Please STOP IT!" Shizuka yelled in fear "Who are you!? What exactly are you!?"

" _ **C'mon… Don't making me say that again, I am you"**_ Shadow Shizuka said happily

"N-No! That's not true! You're…" Shizuka said in fear

"Don't say it!" Chie tried to stop her

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Shizuka yelled as she rejecting her shadow

" _ ***chuckle Hahaha…..! Yes! This is it! I finally, become myself!"**_

Shadow Shizuka has surrender by the darkness around her and transform into a shadow. Her shadow's appearance looks like a half human and half plant. The black female humanoid with scarlet long haired, her body has been covering by the thorns as she holding a whips thorns on both hands, her back was red leaf of rose wings, the bottom of her body is a giant rose with a giant root on the ground

"What…?" Shizuka got collapsed on the floor and unconscious

"Shizuka!" Shinosuke shouted worried

"Yikes… that shadow seems strong and bearly scare too" Teddie said terrified

"S-She's definitely the Queen of Demon Rose and this is more dangerous than I thought!" Yosuke said worried

"Now isn't time for hesitate! We should hurry saving her!" Chie said

"Satonaka's right. We better hurry to save her" Yu said as he unsheathed the katana

"Shizuka… I will saving you… Just you wait!" Shinosuke said as he raised the handgun

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it! Please like it/preview it! Thanks for read my fanfiction  
**


	8. Ch8: Yukiko's Castle: VS S Shizuka

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. Shizuka's Garden of Rose)

" _ **I am a Shadow… The true self"**_ Shadow Shizuka said arrogant _**"All of you are nothing but a lies! I'll destroy anything, especially you! My dearest King and imbecile soldiers!"**_

"From her speak…. She sounds like my shadow back there" Yosuke said recognized as the painful memories on his mind

"Let's defeat her shadow quickly as we can!" Shinosuke said determination

" _ **Are you going to defeat me? C'mon here, if you can! Poison Mist!"**_ Shadow Shizuka said threat as she casting a ailment magic to Yu's group

"Be careful everyone! That is a poison!" Teddie said warning

"Guys, don't inhale this mist!" Yu quickly said as he covering his nose and mouth with his left hand, everyone following his suit

" _*cough_ … Now, I feeling not well…" Chie said in pain

 _[Chie-san!]_ Tomoe shouted in worried

" _*cough *cough_ Izanagi!" Yu coughed as he summoned the Persona same goes to the group. Their Persona floated to Shadow Shizuka and ready for attack

" **Cleave!** " " **Sonic Punch!** " " **Skewer!** " " **Arm Chopper!** "

 _*BAM_

" _ **Aaaargghh!"**_

The four of Persona were attacking at Shadow Shizuka in the same time. Shadow Shizuka took a damages from their attacks and the poison mist around them has vanish

"Guys, try use element magic on her! Izanagi!" Yu commanded to his team and his Persona

" **Zio!** " _*bzztzzzz_

Izanagi sending a lighting strike at Shadow Shizuka but that shadow seems resist against lighting

"Sensei! That shadow resist against electric! You must find her weakness!" Teddie announce

"We can't use the lighting magic" Yu said

"How about this! Jirayia!" Yosuke commanded his Persona

" **Garu!** " _*whuushh_

Jirayia sending a twister wind at Shadow Shizuka but that shadow also resist against wind too

"Yosuke! That shadow too resist against wind!" Teddie announce in worried

"What the hell!? She is resist against wind and electric too!?" Jirayia complained

"Stop complain and fight!" Tomoe said annoyed

"Tomoe! I'm counting on you!" Chie said to her Persona

"Yes. **Bufu!** " _*creezzkk_

Tomoe sending a blast of ice at Shadow Shizuka. The Shadow seem took few damages from Tomoe's ice magic

"It's my turn! Bishamon!" Shinosuke commanded his Persona

" **Agi!** " _*fwoooshh_

Bishamon sending a flame at Shadow Shizuka. That's make knocking down her because her weakness against fire magic

"You find that shadow's weakness!" Teddie said

"Now!" Shinosuke quickly commanded his Persona

" **Gale Slash!** "

 _*slice *slice *slice *slice_

Bishamon raised his yari and slicing on Shadow Shizuka's main body. The shadow stood up again after Bishamon attacked on her and prepare her thorn whips at him

" _ **I won't let you escape! Pain of Thorns!"**_

 _*grab_

"What-!?"

 _*BAM_

"Uwaagh…!" "Argh..!"

Bishamon has captured by her whips and knocked him down to the floor, harshly. Shinosuke could feel a same pain like his Persona and kneel down to the floor

"Bishamon!" The Persona shouted in worry

"Akahoshi-senpai!" The Persona-users shouted in worry as well

" _ ***chuckle this is so much better. I can hear the beautiful voice from you, my King"**_

"Uwaarrghh…!"

"Aaarrgghhh…!"

Shadow Shizuka binding Bishamon more tightly as Bishamon and Shinosuke were groaned in pain, they're trying for stay conscious and endure the pain from Shizuka's shadow as long as he can

"Izanagi! Quick, save them!" Yu commanded

"Let's go, Jirayia, Tomoe!" Izanagi said, Jirayia and Tomoe nod agreed

Izanagi, Jirayia and Tomoe floated fast into them but, Shadow Shizuka has sensing their presence and raising her left hand at them

" _ **I won't let you ruin mine moment! Bloody Petals!"**_

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot *shoot_

"Grgh!" "Gyaa!" "Uwagh!"

Shadow Shizuka shooting the petals of rose on them and knocking them to the floor. The Persona and Persona-users are feeling in pain because the petals, but a petals seems different than a whips. They were unable to moving their body

"G-Guys, are you okay!?" Teddie asked in worry

"W-What the? I-I can't move" Yosuke said as he felt like in paralysis

"Y-Yeah. Me either" Chie said agreed as she try moving her body

"Don't tell me, these petals are paralysis… Grgh!" Yu said realized as he try standing but couldn't

"How should we do now…!? Senpai and Bishamon are in danger!" Chie said worried

" _ **Now… This is time for you to get a punishment because, you always leaving me alone"**_ Shadow Shizuka said coldly on Shinosuke

"Master!" Bishamon shouted on him

"… Shin-Nii?" Shizuka has awoken from her unconscious and seen an scene between his older brother and her shadow

"… Kill me if you can" Shinosuke said

" _ **What?"**_ Shadow Shizuka question

"You're my younger sister's shadow and, I know, you hate with me" Shinosuke said calmly "If you do that. I won't regrets anything"

"W-What're you talking about, senpai!?" Yosuke question in shocked

"Is he already lost his mind!?" Jirayia question

" _ **Hm… Well, if that is your wish… Now… DIE!"**_ Shadow Shizuka want swinging her whip on her left hand at him. Shinosuke only closed his eyes in hope

"NO!" Shizuka shouted terrified

" **CLEAVE!** "

 _*slice_

Without everyone notice it. Izanagi flying faster to Shizuka's Shadow and slicing with his sword on Shadow Shizuka's main body. Yu was walking into him, Shinosuke noticed Yu's expression was silent angry on his decision

"Narukami-san…?"

 _*PUNCH_

"!"

The group were nearly shocked when saw Yu has punching on his face all of sudden. His mind was blank after he seen Yu's action to him just now

"Akahoshi-senpai" Yu calling him calm but a bit angry "You want sacrifice yourself just because you had broken the promise with her?"

"… That's..." Shinosuke said quietly

"Are you want leaving her again with kill yourself as the punishment?" Yu asked coldly but he didn't said anything "Although, you couldn't fully the promise between you and her. That's not mean, you must die in front of us especially, in front of Akahoshi"

"…." Shinosuke remain silent

"If you die, you just making her back into the sadness. Akahoshi already endure her emotions and feelings. Which mean, she has been in suffering and, she don't want losing you, as her older brother" Yu said understanding "You must understand her feeling, senpai. All she need is you, on by her side"

"…. Shizuka" Shinosuke said quietly as he looked on her. Shizuka was crying because she worried on him "… You're right Narukami-sam. I'm sorry for given up so easily" he finally back to usual self and said to him calmly

"This is fine. I've understand how are you feel, senpai" Yu said

"Okay. Now, let's defeat this shadow!" Shinosuke said as he holding the handgun

" _ **HOW DARE YOU! NOW, ALL OF YOU MUST DIE!"**_ Shadow Shizuka shouted angrily as she try attacking into Izanagi, who try to rescue Bishamon from her whips

"Argh…! I have forgot, I still had paralysis effect from previous petals" Yu said when he feeling his body was still in paralysis

"Which mean, we're in same situation" Shinosuke said a bit cheerful as he enduring the pain from a thorns on his body

"Yeah" Yu said as he closed his eyes a moment

"Argh!"

 _*slice_

" _ **WHAT!?"**_

Finally, Izanagi was able to cutting shadow's whips and free him. Izanagi and Bishamon quick back to their partners

"Izanagi-sama, are you okay? You seem still in paralysis effect" Bishamon said a bit worried

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine" Izanagi said

"… Thank you for save me, my lord" Bishamon said, Izanagi nodded it

" _ **Now… I will kill all of you! Pain of Thorns!"**_ Shadow Shizuka launching her whips on Yu, Shinosuke and their Persona

"We won't let you hurting on them! Jirayia!" Yosuke said

"Okay! **Sonic Punch!** " _*bam *bam_ Jirayia throwing the shuriken to Shadow Shizuka

"Let's do this, Tomoe!" Chie said

" **Skewer!** " _*slice *slice_ Tomoe slicing on Shadow Shizuka's chest with the dual naginata

"Izanagi! Rakunda!" Yu commanded his persona

" **Rakunda!** " Izanagi sending a magic for make Shadow Shizuka's defense down

"The defense is down and, that shadow is getting weak too! This is your chance for defeat that shadow!" Teddie announce

"Senpai! We're counting on you" Yu said, Shinosuke nodded confident on him

"… Bishamon!" Shinosuke said as he pointing the handgun on Shizuka's shadow

"Yes, master!" Bishamon flying to the sky

"… FIRE!"

" **Assault Dive**!"

 _*shoot *shoot *shoot_

 _*STAB_

Bishamon and Shinosuke were delivering their final attack to Shadow Shizuka, she lower her body weakly, as she staring on them

" _ **How… dare you…! Uarrghhh….!"**_ Shadow Shizuka saying her last word and back to the true self

"Finally…" Shinosuke said, as he let out a sighed, Yosuke and Chie along with their Persona walked into them

"Geez…! You better not doing that stuff again! You was gave me heart attack because of your stupid action!" Chie yelled as she almost crying

"She's right. We don't want losing you in this world…" Yosuke said agreed

"Sorry. Then again, I'm already opened my eyes because Narukami-san's punch" Shinosuke said as he touching his right cheek "Damn… you're punched is brutal"

"Yeah. No kidding" Yosuke said agreed

"Really? I not thinking my punch is brutal" Yu said

"Anyway. Let's go to her" Chie said as everyone walking into Shizuka, who was still sitting on the floor and lower her head

"Shizuka, are you okay?" Shinosuke asked. Shizuka stand up and walking into him

 _*slap_

"Ouch!"

Everyone in this room shocked, when Shizuka was slapping on his right cheek. Shinosuke looks in pain on his cheek

"Ouch…! That must bearly hurt" Teddie said surprised

"Ouch! Hey, this cheek already get blow!" Shinosuke complained

"Who cares, stupid big bro!" Shizuka yelled frustration "You're damn idiot! How can you gave up so easily in front of my shadow!? Because of that, you almost get killed by my shadow, YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"Shizuka…" Shinosuke said sadly

"Mommy already gone from this world… If you gone too… I… _*sob *sob_ " Shizuka let out the verge of tears from her eyes

"Shizuka…" Chie said sadly

"Shizuka… I'll never doing that reckless action again and also… I need to apologize to you" Shinosuke said "You remember about, I had made a promise to you… That was for…"

"I know about that… That's why my shadow was saying 'lie' on this time because, I knew it" Shizuka said calm now. She walking to her shadow

"… You said are absolute right" Shizuka said "After my mommy was passed away. I was alone, frustration and, don't have friends. Also, I want to be like mommy, a strong woman. I try and try, but couldn't. I know why… that's because I'm not mommy. But, I get it now. Everyone is need me in this world. Is that why everyone is here, correct?" Shizuka said as she stared on them shyly

"Yeah. You're not alone" Yu said calmly

"He's right! We're here for you" Chie said happily

"Yeah and, I don't need to be like mommy, all I need just… to be myself, Shizuka Akahoshi" Shizuka finally accept her shadow

Shizuka's shadow in bright blue and will be changing into the Persona. Shizuka a bit shocked when she saw the female humanoid is standing in front of her

"… Who are you?" Shizuka asked

"My name is Mochizuki Chiyome. I'm your Persona, this is nice to meet you, Shizuka-sama"

The female figure in black skin and long scarlet haired and bright yellow eyes. She wear an hairband with a big deep red roses and the red petals for covering her ears and deep red mask for covering her mouth, she was wearing an scarlet cloak until chest with separated long cloth into two on back, along with red bodysuit until her thighs and, red protective sleeves. On her right hand she was wore an red gauntlet with a blade, on bottom part, she was wears a red stockings and deep red heeled boots with the red steel small petals on ankles

"Oh my GOD!" Jirayia suddenly said shocked "You are the… Ninja too!?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Chiyome question

"Nothing. I just happy, we have another ninja, besides myself. Especially, the beautiful and sexy lady too" Jirayia said excitedly as he staring on her body

"Jirayia…." Yosuke said as he putting his hand on his own face

"…. That sound creepy" Chiyome said suspicious

"Eh?" Jirayia response

"Are you saying like that just because you looking on my body and not in my specialist, yes? And, where are you staring at? You're so low life, Pervert Ninja Frog" Chiyome said with stern tone and crossed arms

"E-Eh? W-WHAT!?" Jirayia very shocked

"That thing is your Persona, Hanamura? _*sigh_ he was exactly same like you" Shizuka said with a sighed

"H-Hey! Don't compare me with him!" Yosuke complained

"Wow… She had a sharp and harsh words like Shizuka" Chie said

"Of course. She is Shizuka-san's Persona" Tomoe said

"Miss. Do you remember who throw you in this world?" Teddie asked

"… I don't really remember" Shizuka said depression "I remember, I was visited her and helping her a few job from hers…. I think, someone was coming to the Inn. Amagi walking to front of door and I followed her from behind... when, I woke up. I was in this place…You know, I was worried to her"

"Yeah, me too" Chie said

"Ooohh… No clue" Teddie said disappointed

"Wait a sec. Did you just said someone was coming to the Inn?" Yosuke asked

"Are you know who it was?" Yu asked, Shizuka shook her head

"Sorry. I don't know who it was. Then again, my memories is hazy" Shizuka said disappointed tiredly

"You not need to apologize" Shinosuke said as he touching her shoulder

"Which mean, this 'someone' might be the culprit. He was came to the Inn for kidnapped Amagi, and Akahoshi was saw that incident has happen in the Inn" Yu said theory

"Maybe you right. Since, Shizuka has seen that incident clearly. The culprit had a plan for threw Shizuka into the TV World along with Amagi-san for covering his action from the police" Shinosuke said his theory as well

"And, he may be thought, she will ran into the police and reporting it. So, he didn't had choice but, threw her into the TV" Yosuke said

"That was so cruel" Shinosuke said angrily

"At least, Shizuka is safe now" Chie said relieved

"Yeah…" Shinosuke nodded

"...Urgh…" Shizuka suddenly fall to the floor and unconscious. Everyone ran into her in worried

"S-Shizuka!" Chie shouted in worry

"Don't worry she's just unconscious" Shinosuke said as he bringing Shizuka like a bridal style "She must be tired because, she has stuck in this castle a few days"

"Plus, this is because a weird fog's effect was making us tired than usual" Yosuke said

"Since, we're able to rescue Akahoshi. Let's go back to our world for now" Yu said, everyone nodded

"Let's introduce ourselves after she get her strength back" Chiyome said

"Yeah" Izanagi said

"Well… Goodbye for now" Chiyome said before disappeared

"Damn… That woman is dangerous" Jirayia commented worried and feel terrified on his skin

* * *

(Evening, Junes Electronic Section)

"Okay! Let's get some rest and we'll go to rescue Yukiko tomorrow after school, this time for sure!" Chie said spirited

"Yeah" Yosuke nodded

"Well, I shall go back home now and telling my dad, Shizuka has found. See you tomorrow guys" Shinosuke said happy before leaving

* * *

 **For Social Link with OC (Just few, for the Arcana) Later. I hope everyone enjoy it and do not forget for preview/like it**

 **Oh for Shizuka's Persona: I've decide for Mochizuki Chiyome (But in fanfiction, calling 'Chiyome')**

 **PLEASE ENJOY IT!**


	9. Ch9: SL Empress & Castle's: Last Room

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(After School 04/22/2011, TV World, Yukiko's Castle. 6th floor)

"Jack Frost! Bufula!" Yu ordered his another Persona like a cute white doll

"Oki Doki! **Bufula!** " _*creeezzkk_

Jack Frost sending a blast of ice into the Burning Beetle and then vanish. The group walked into Yu along with their Persona and Jack Frost has vanish

"Finally, we beat that beetle" Yosuke said as he relaxing his hands

"How many times we must fighting with these shadow…? I felt tired on my back" Jirayia complained

"Think, this as 'training' not 'complain'" Tomoe said a bit annoyed

"Yeah right. Izanagi wasn't joined with us. I mean, that's not fair!" Jirayia crossed arms and complained

 _[Sorry about that, Jirayia but… Only Yu-san's decision, who want to summon me or another Persona]_ Izanagi explained

"Hmm… I was curios about your power to changing your initial Persona into another Persona, Narukami-san" Shinosuke said as he putting his hand on his chin "How can you do that?"

"I just had this power when, I've been able summoning Izanagi from the first time and….. I don't how to explain it, this is kind a… difficult" Yu said

"I see…" Shinosuke said

"Senpai, you sounds like a detective" Chie commented

 _[I think. This is a fate for Narukami-sama]_ Bishamon commented

 _[Maybe]_ Tomoe answered unsure

"I was jealous, you can switching your Personas. Hey Narukami, can you teach me how to switch the Persona's?" Yosuke asking

"I'm sorry Hanamura. You won't able switching the Persona" Yu said

"Oh man…" Yosuke said disappointed

"What a shame. We'll just have to spend time together, he, he, he" Jirayia teased

"You not need saying like that, I know" Yosuke said annoying

"Sensei had that power because of his kindness… He, he, he" Teddie said cheerful

"Yeah whatever" Yosuke said annoyed

"Let's go back to our world. We need our strength back for the next floor" Yu said

"Yeah. That wouldn't be good if all of us pushing ourselves too hard" Shinosuke said agreed

"Well, let's go back home" Yosuke said, Yu using item Goho-M for going back to the entrance and then, the real world

* * *

(Early Morning 04/23/2011, Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

"Good morning"

Yu, Yosuke and Chie saw Shizuka has come back to the school like usual. Shizuka walked into them with a bit soft smile from her face

"Shizuka! I'm so glad to see you again!" Chie said as she hugged to her

"Me too, but, can you please let me go… This is so embarrassing" Shizuka said shyly with a blushed on her face

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you around again" Chie said and let her go from her hugged, Shizuka nodded to her

"Are you okay now?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah. I'm okay now and… thanks again for rescue me" Shizuka said

"Yeah. At least, you're safe now, Akahoshi" Yu said

"Also… I'm must thank you to you, Narukami" Shizuka said as she stare meaning on him

"For what?" Yu question

"For yesterday. The day when, Shin-Nii was almost dead end in front of mine shadow and, the day when you was punched into Shin-Nii's face. " Shizuka said as she putting her hand on her right cheek "He's always like that when, he was in depression condition, but, if Shin-Nii like that again. You can punch on him again… If you want"

"That's totally sadist. Geez… not wonder you're the Queen…" Yosuke commented with a bit afraid

"I'll straight to the topic" Shizuka said as she ignored Yosuke's comment "Shin-Nii has told me about that world and everything and, I've been decided to join with your team"

"Are you serious? Is that okay with Akahoshi-senpai about your decision?" Yosuke question, the scarlet girl in question nodded it

"Yes. We've already conversation about my decision in this morning and, not objection from him" Shizuka informed "Beside, I'm the one who was with Amagi-san back there and, I couldn't protect her. So, this is my responsibility for the incident in the Inn"

"Shizuka, that's not your fault" Chie said "And, we'll save her not matter what" she is cheering to Shizuka and Shizuka answered it with a nodded agreement. The bell sudden ringing and all students quick going back to their class

"Let's talk about this at lunchtime" Yu said, everyone nodded it

* * *

(Lunchtime, Yasogami High School. Rooftop)

The group were gathering on the rooftop for discussion about Shizuka's case. The scarlet girl in question was trying to remember about incident has happen into her

"…. Sorry. I don't remember anything beside the yesterday" Shizuka shook her head and said a bit disappointed

"It's fine. We can completely this pieces with question to Amagi-san about that incident. Of course, we need rescue her first" Shinosuke said

"That's only we can do now" Yu said agreed "Speaking of that. Are you sure you want join with us, Akahoshi? This might've dangerous in that world" Yu question serious

"Yeah. I'll helping all of you on the next battle. Do you agreed too, Chiyome?" Shizuka asked

 _[Indeed. We shall help you with our assistance and, you not need to worry. We're tough]_ Chiyome said

 _[We're counting on you two]_ Izanagi said

 _[Understood, Izanagi-sama]_ Chiyome said prideful

 _[Wait. You're already know about us?]_ Jirayia asked

 _[I had told her about our situation. So, all of you not need explanation or introduce to Chiyome and Shizuka-sama]_ Bishamon said

"Okay if you said so. Welcome to the group, Shizuka!" Chie said happily

"Y-Yeah" Shizuka said nervous and her face was turning red

"Hey, your face is turn red" Yosuke said teasing

"O-Of course not!" Shizuka said as she looking away from them

"You know. I like looking on your face was turned red like the tomato" Shinosuke said teasing

"Stop saying like that, Shin-Nii!" Shizuka complained "Geez… Why you always teasing on me like a child? This is so annoying"

" _*chuckle_ my bad" Shinosuke said with a chuckle

The group had fun and talk to each other with a different subject. The group decided go back to the classes except, Shizuka and Yu who were still on the rooftop

" _*giggle_ I've been never showing my true emotion to everyone before… Since, I was endured my true emotions for so long" Shizuka said with a soft smile "… Did am I look like a different person now?"

"No, you're not different between you before and now" Yu telling her. Shizuka let out her soft laughter

"Yeah. Sorry for my silly question" Shizuka said with a smile "Then again, I was happy to seeing Shin-Nii has change as well. I think, that's because of you"

"He had been changed from himself, not from me" Yu said with a soft smile

"You might be right… Then again, you're looked more confident and reliable too _*chuckle_ no wonder everyone in this group were like you" Shizuka commented with a soft smile "And, I'm glad to be your friend. For the next battle, I'm counting on you, Leader"

" _Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of Empress Arcana"_ Yu feel faint bond on his mind and soul

 _[The Empress… Well, she looked like a caring person and a bit cold]_ Izanagi said on his mind

" _Yeah"_ Yu thought

"Even though you're our leader, you mustn't pushing yourself too hard" Shizuka lectured to him "Well, let's go back"

Yu and Shizuka have decided go back to the class

* * *

(After School, TV World. Entrance)

The group were arrived an entrance in the TV World. Shizuka was held golf bag on her back as they saw Teddie was running into them with happy expression

"Welcome back, guys! I'm bearly miss you!" Teddie said happily

"Hey, we just got here yesterday" Yosuke said confused

"Are you Shin-Shin's little sister?" Teddie asked on Shizuka as he ignored Yosuke's words

"Shin-Shin? Oh you mean, Shinosuke? Yeah" Shizuka said as she tried to recognize the bear costume "Wait. You're that bear costume, I saw before. Teddie was it?" she's finally recognized Teddie

"Oh! You're remember, Shizu-chan!" Teddie said happily

"Hmm… This bear is weird… When, I was seen him in the first time, I thought Teddie is a hamster" Shizuka said when she putting her hand on her chin

"Eh!? H-Hamster!?" Teddie shouted shock

"Ha, ha, ha… I too hard to recognized Teddie's costume. First time, I thought Teddie is a monkey" Chie said nervous

"How rude! I'm the cute teddie bear not the hamster nor the monkey!" Teddie complained

"That's just our opinion" Shizuka said with a stern tone, making Teddie afraid to her "For now, I'm join in Narukami-san's group. Let's do our best, Teddie-san" her voice has turn soft tone all of sudden

"O-Okay Miss! I'll do my best for you, Shizu-chan!" Teddie said spirited again "Oh! This is my present for you, Teddie glasses!" Teddie gave the brown glasses to her

"Glasses? Hmm… I'm remember, you guys wearing these glasses" Shizuka question

"Yeah. That glasses is for to see through in the fog" Shinosuke explained, Shizuka wearing a glasses and then she looked calm shocked

"I see. It's like the fog isn't exist. Interesting" Shizuka said impressive

"Hm? What's that?" Teddie asked as he pointing paw bear at golf bag

"That's my weapon. I'm using a Naginata now" Shizuka explained as she took out a naginata from the golf bag

"So. Where are we going?" Shizuka question

"To the castle" Yu said

"Castle… Oh, you mean that castle? Well then, shall we go now?" Shizuka said

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. 6th floor)

The group were arrived in front upstairs. Shizuka was staring around in this place as much as she can and analysis it

"Hmm…. The decoration is indeed like a Western style" Shizuka said and putting her right hand on own chin "You said, this building was coming from Amagi's thought, correct? Which mean, that garden was came from my thought?"

"Yes" Yu nodded it

"I see… All right. I'm understand now" Shizuka said

"Since. You're understand, let's go to the next level" Shinosuke said

* * *

(Meanwhile, Yukiko's Castle. Around at 8th floor)

"Are you okay?" Stellar question to Yukiko

"I'm okay…" Yukiko answered a bit tired. Stellar turned away from her and looked around her

" _Strange… We were already walking long enough but still didn't see downstairs… I had been feeling a shadow's presence around on us but they weren't attacking on us_ " Stellar thought as she stared on Yukiko _"That's because I with her?"_

"….!" Stellar sudden feeling something around her _"What's this feeling? This feel is actually like a shadow but more strong than a mere shadow…This is not good. We've better kept moving"_

"Amagi-san. We should hurry" Stellar said, Yukiko nodded it _"I hope this route is true one"_

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. 7th floor)

The group were facing on the three shadows in front of them. Shizuka has been summoning Mochizuki Chiyome first

"Mochizuki Chiyome! Sukukaja and one strike at that shadow with your speed" Shizuka commanded her Persona with a strategic

"Understood! **Sukukaja!** " Chiyome casting a magic of speed on herself and flying faster forward to the shadow

" **Cleave!** "

 _*SLICE_

Chiyome was using her gauntlet with a blade on her right hand, and slicing at the shadow front of her, then vanish. She quick retreated and back to Shizuka's spot

"Chiyome! Magaru!" Shizuka commanded

" **Magaru!** "

 _*WHUUUSHH_

Chiyome sending a typhoon into to the last two shadows and then disappear

 _[Woow! She's a wind user too! I'm being manipulate here!]_ Jirayia complained

"Not only wind. I'm also have a lighting magic as well. My physical was average but, my magic is high" Chiyome explained about herself

 _[Basically, you're half physical-magic user]_ Izanagi said

"You can said it… Shizuka-sama, please call me if you in trouble" Chiyome said before disappeared

"Lucky. We've meet a low level shadow as my first training" Shizuka said relieved

"But still, don't let your guard down" Yu said

"You not need to tell me that" Shizuka said as she rolling her naginata "Shall we go now? We don't have waste our time in here"

"Let's go" Yu nodded it, everyone begun to moving again. Yosuke was walked behind them with Shinosuke, he seem want to asking on him

"Senpai. Is that really okay with you?" Yosuke whisper

"About what?" Shinosuke answered back to him

"For letting her fight with a shadows" Yosuke whisper asked

"Hmm… It's fine. At least, I can still watching on her. Then again, she's strong than myself" Shinosuke whisper answered "She had train in martial art with naginata a bit longer than myself"

"No wonder, she has mastery use that naginata" Yosuke whisper "Wait, you just said, she was strong than you… which mean-"

"Hey you two. What are you talking about?" Yosuke and Shinosuke shocked when Shizuka question on them

"O-Oh! It's okay!" Yosuke quick answered "We're just talking"

"… Fine then" Shizuka said as she was walked back to Yu's group

"We better moving or Shizuka will mad on us" Shinosuke said as he walked into them

"Yeah" Yosuke said as he followed him

* * *

(Yukiko's Castle. 8th floor)

After, they were found upstairs from the 7th floor. They walked in the hallway as Teddie sniffed on Yukiko.

"Is Yukiko still far away?" Yu asked

"Nope. We're almost there but… I too sniffed someone else in here" Teddie explained, everyone were stared on Teddie with shock

"Wait-What? Do you mean someone was here?" Yosuke question shock

"Maybe. I was realized it just now" Teddie said

"Could it be a culprit!?" Chie asked

"We don't know for sure. If the someone Teddie has mention it was a culprit or not" Yu said and crossed arms

"Narukami-san's right. Now, let's focus to rescue Amagi-san and dealing with who it was later" Shinosuke said agreed

"Yeah" Yu nodded it

"Okay Everyone! Follow me!" Teddie said as everyone following Teddie to Yukiko's location in hurry

* * *

(At the same time. Yukiko's Castle. Last Room)

Stellar and Yukiko were going inside the door. Inside this room was like the throne room for the royal family like a King, Queen and their children. Stellar quick guard up and draw her sword on her left hip

"Is this throne room?" Stellar question confused as she staring around her. Yukiko followed her from behind

"Where are we?" Yukiko asked

"It seem, we're on the last room in this castle. It does mean, someone was guiding us into this room" Stellar said theory

" _ ***chuckle you're absolute right"**_ Stellar and Yukiko heard someone has said to them. They're turned back and saw the person was wearing like a princess has stood on throne. The person looks like a princess it was Yukiko. Stellar and Yukiko were nearly shocked when they're seen another Yukiko was standing there with a devilish smile

" _ **I'm the one who guiding you into this room *chuckle"**_ Other Yukiko said

" _*gasp_ I-Is that...M-Me!?" Yukiko gasping in shock when she saw another herself and kneel down on the floor

" _2 Amagis? What's going on here…?"_ Stellar thought a bit confused

"Yukiko!"

Stellar heard someone was shouting on the real Yukiko, she slowly looked back and saw the large group were rushing into this room. Another Yukiko seem happy after the group has arrive here

"I knew it… There's two of her!" Yosuke explained. Yosuke noticed someone was here too "Wait- Who're you!?" he question a bit shock when he saw Stellar but, she didn't replied his question

"Question about that later!" Chie yelled

" _Teddie's mention was true. Someone was here besides us"_ Yu thought

 _[You're right but… is something different on her]_ Izanagi said in his mind

" _What do you mean?"_ Yu thought question

 _[I don't know. I think, this is just my imagination but Yu-san, please keep your guard on]_ Izanagi give a warning on him

"So… That thing is Amagi's shadow" Shizuka said analysis

" _ **Oh? Ooooh, what's this? Four princes are here to see me!? My my!"**_ Shadow Yukiko said excited _**"Are you the surprise guest who came in late?**_ _**Awwwww… I wish I'd gotten a better look at you! My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you you and I go somewhere else? A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon… Pretty please?"**_

 _[Yosuke will glad for volunteer to be The Prince of Disappointment]_ Jirayia said

"Shut up! And stop calling me with a 'Disappointment'!" Yosuke complained

" _*sigh_ this's not time for complained" Shinosuke said with a sigh

"Oooh. Is this 'scoring a hot stud'!?" Teddie say excite

"Four princes? Wait, does that include me, too?" Chie said confused

"Duh! The fourth one is gotta be me!" Teddie said spirited up

"I seriously doubt that…" Yosuke say annoying

"Focus guys" Shinosuke telling them

" _ **Chie… *chuckle Yes, she's my Prince**_. _**She always leads the way… Chie's a strong prince…Or at least, she WAS"**_ Shadow Yukiko said

"Was?" Chie asked confused

" _ **When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough!"**_ Another Yukiko yelled " _ **She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"**_

"Save?" Yu question

"S-Stop…" Yukiko standing up again and said to her other self

" _ **Historic Inn? Manager Training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"**_ Shadow Yukiko yelled

"That's not true…." Yukiko said

" _ **I just want to go somewhere far away… Anywhere but here. Someone, please take me away… I can't leave here on my own…I'm completely useless"**_ Shadow Yukiko said with a sweet tone

" _That thing's power is increase… That's because Amagi's suppress was unstable?"_ Stellar thought

"Stop… Please stop" Yukiko said try to stopping her shadow's sentence

" _ **I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave… So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come! I don't care where we go! Anywhere is fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!"**_ Shadow Yukiko yelled

"How dare you…?" Yukiko said in shock

" _ **That's how I really feel. Isn't that right…me!?"**_ Shadow Yukiko said

"N-No…"

"Amagi! Don't say it!" Yu trying to stop her

"No! You're not me!" Yukiko finally rejecting her shadow

 _[Oh, man! Here we go again!]_ Jirayia complained

" _ **Heeheehee…! Aaaah! This feels wonderful! It's building… more and more… If this keeps up… I'll… I'll…! *chuckle Ahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!"**_ Shadow Yukiko has change into the giant red bird and bird cage

"Aagh!"

"Yukiko!" Chie shouted when she saw Yukiko was falling on the floor

"We have to stop it! That girl's in danger!" Teddie said

"We know!" Yosuke said as he holding a pair of kunai

"Okay. Let's defeat this bird. Are you ready, Shizuka?" Shinosuke said as he lift a handgun

"Yes" Shizuka said as she holding a naginata

"Let's save her" Yu said as he unsheathe a katana

"Of course!" Chie said as she relaxing her feet

"….." Stellar remain silent as she seeing on them

* * *

 **This fanfiction might be slow updates. But don't worry I'll update soon or later.**

 **For Social Link (to reveal OC's arcana just a few! but don't worried original S.L will writer too)**

 **Please like/preview it**

 **Thanks for read it**


	10. Ch10: Yukiko's Castle: VS S Yukiko

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it and don't forget for like/preview!**

* * *

(After School, TV World. Yukiko's Castle. The Last Room)

Yu's group plus mysterious white haired girl, Stellar were seen Yukiko's shadow has changed into the shadow. Yu's group were stand forward to the shadow, the mysterious girl Stellar was standing next to Yukiko and only watching on Yu's group

" _ **I am a Shadow…. The true self…"**_ Shadow Yukiko said _**"Now, my Prince… Why don't we dance and make merry together? *chuckle"**_

"Hang in there Yukiko… I'm right here for you!" Chie said determination

" _ **Oh really? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"**_ Shadow Yukiko ready for fight

"Come, Izanagi!" Yu summoned, the group have follow him to summon their Persona as well

" **Rakunda!** " Izanagi casting the energy to Shadow Yukiko and making her defense down

"She's weaker now! Guys go!" Yu said

"Bishamon!" "Let's do this, Mochizuki Chiyome!" The Akahoshi siblings commanding their Personas

" **Skewer**!"

" **Cleave**!"

 _*SLICE_

Bishamon and Chiyome were slashing on Shadow Yukiko's chest but, did not effective on her. They were quick back to their partners as Jirayia and Tomoe flying forwards into that shadow by passing them. Yosuke and Chie have prepared for their next move

"Jirayia!" "Go, Tomoe!" Yosuke and Chie giving an orders on their Persona

"Take this! **Sonic Punch!** "

" **Bufu!** "

 _*BAM *BAM *WHUUUSSH_

First, Jirayia was threw his star shurikens into the shadow, and Tomoe follow up with sending a blast of ice to Shadow Yukiko. Yukiko's shadow sudden knocking down to the floor weakly. She seem weak against ice

"You find her weakness! That shadow weak against ice!" Teddie announce

"Shizuka!" Shinosuke said

"Understood! Chiyome, please give Shin-Nii a speed!" Shizuka ordered

"Yes. **Sukukaja!** " Chiyome casting a magic of speed to Bishamon and Shinosuke as Bishamon was flying to the shadow with a speed

"Let's do this! Izanagi!" Yu ordered when Izanagi was ready flying faster into the shadow

"Understood! **Cleave!** "

" **Gale Slash!"**

 _*SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE  
_

Izanagi and Bishamon have combination their attacks on Shadow Yukiko and took a few damages from their attacked. Shadow Yukiko has stood up again to the cage

"" _ **How dare you. Burn to Ashes!"**_

 _*WHUSH_

Shadow Yukiko flapping her red wings and sending the feather of fire into them. Yu's group were trying defense. Yu was feel burn on his left wrist hand and upper arm when Izanagi was tried to protect Yu. Shinosuke was quick protecting on himself with his left hand, same goes to Bishamon. Yosuke and Jirayia were quick on guard as well but, Chie and Shizuka were kneeling down on the floor because, the both are weakness against fire.

As for Stellar, she was protecting Yukiko who was unconscious by using herself as the shield. The white haired girl quick analysis the situation now.

"Satonaka!" "Shizuka!" Yosuke and Shinosuke shouted on them

"Satonaka, Akahoshi! You two okay!?" Yu asked in worried

"W-We're okay!" Chie quick answered as she stood up again, same goes to Shizuka

"I'm sorry. That fire is… my weakness" Chiyome said apologized

"… Same here" Tomoe said agreed

" _ **Assault Dive!"**_

Shadow Yukiko threw her claws to Yu but Yu has able to dodge Shadow Yukiko's claws

"That was close" Yu said

"Chiyome! Use Sukunda!" Shizuka commanded

" **Sukunda!** " Chiyome casting a magic to Shadow Yukiko and making her speed decrease

"Her speed is down now!" Shizuka informed

"Satonaka! Use ice magic to her!" Yu giving the order to Chie

"Okay! Go Tomoe!" Chie said

"Take this! **Bufu!** " _*CREEZZK_ Tomoe sending a blast of ice to her and knocking down again to the floor

"That shadow is down again!" Teddie said

"Hanamura-san! Let's combination our attacks to her!" Shinosuke said

"Okay, senpai!" Yosuke said

"Let's go Jirayia" Bishamon said as he moving fast to the shadow

"Yeah- Wait, why you not calling me with '-sama' part?" Jirayia question shocked with a low voice, as he flying faster to the shadow

" **Sonic Punch!** "

" **Arm Chopper!** "

 _*BAM *BAM *SLICE *SLICE_

Jirayia and Bishamon were using their physical skill into Shadow Yukiko and took a few damages from them even though, didn't effective on her. Shadow Yukiko was standing up again and back to her cage

" _ ***chuckle we're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours! Come, my Prince… Hehehehe"**_ Shadow Yukiko said and summoning Charming Prince, next to her

"Another shadow has coming!" Teddie said worried

"What the-!? She can summoning her prince!?" Jirayia complained

"Shut up, Jirayia! That is not time for that!" Tomoe yelled

" _*sigh_ we have business in here. So don't fight" Chiyome said with a sighed

"I and Izanagi will handle that prince. You guys go after Amagi's shadow!" Yu said as he stared to Charming Prince "Izanagi!"

" **Cleave!** "

 _*SLICE_

Izanagi was slicing into Charming Prince but did not effective on that shadow

 _*SLICE_

Yu and Izanagi were nearly shocked after, they seen the mysterious girl Stellar has helping them. She was high jumped then slashing into Charming Prince with her sword. The shadow took a few damage from hers but, still did not more effective on that shadow

"Why you helping us?" Yu asked calm

"… Is that bad if someone was want to helping people in trouble?" Stellar question

"No but…" Yu said a bit nervous

"Summoning Persona. Active. Suseri-Hime."

Stellar summoning her Persona. The lightly gray female humanoid with white mask, yellow eyes and white long hair. On ears part was white long horns for covering her ears. She was wearing sleeveless white body suit, blue and white protective sleeves, high stocking and, white high boots. On her hips was wearing a medium sizes of blue gems and long transparent cloth on rear hips. Her Persona seem not holding any weapon with her

"A Persona!?" Yu said with a calm shocked

"Suseri-Hime, Bufula!" Stellar commanded

" **Bufula…!** "

 _*CREECK_

Stellar's Persona was sending a blast of ice into Charming Prince and, turning into a block of ice. The mysterious girl who had a Persona was stronger using ice magic.

"Using lighting magic into that shadow now" Stellar said. Yu nodded to her, even though he didn't know who she is

"Izanagi! Zio!" Yu commanded

" **Zio!** " _*BZZZTTZZZ_

Izanagi sending a lighting strike into Charming Prince shadow. That shadow has weaker against lighting magic and then vanish.

"One done…" Izanagi said

"…And one to go" Yu continue Izanagi's sentence _"But, how can she know that shadow's weakness? Is that because, she was wore that visor?"_ Yu thought

"Oi, Narukami! You're done yet!?" Yosuke shouted on him as they were busy fighting with Shadow Yukiko

"Yeah!" Yu answered as he ran into his group. Stellar was followed him from behind

"So, you're done with that prince. Nice, Narukami" Shizuka said proud

" _ **Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea… You're no princes… Die! You worthless commoners!"**_ Shadow Yukiko yelled on them

"Now, we're a commoners. Oh dear" Shinosuke said disappointed

"Any ideas?" Yosuke asked

"…. We need pushing her into inside that cage and lock as long as we can" Yu telling his idea

"One question. Who will do that?" Jirayia question

"Akahoshi-senpai and Hanamura shall do it. I and Satonaka trying for concentration of ice energy from Tomoe and Jack Frost then launching this energy to her, and Shizuka will act as our final strike to defeating her" Yu explained the strategic on them. Suddenly, Stellar stepped forward to Yu

"… I can using ice magic as well. If you need my help" Stellar offer

"… Okay, you can helping us" Yu said agreed

"Wait. Is that really okay? I mean, she's stranger!" Yosuke said a bit shock as he stared to her

"Yosuke's right! Then again, she had a beautiful sexy lady as her Persona!" Jirayia complained as he stared to her Persona

"Oh. You shut up, pervert!" Tomoe yelled

"Everyone! This is not time for us to debate." Izanagi shouted to his group

"He's right. Now everyone, let's do this!" Yu said and everyone nodded agreement

After, Shinosuke and Yosuke were giving their orders to their Personas. Bishamon and Jirayia were flying fast into the Shadow Yukiko.

" _ **Agilao!"**_

" **Garu!** "

 _*DUARK_

Jirayia and Shadow Yukiko were sending their elements and hitting on each other in the same time, that is made explosion between of elements magic and then into smoke.

" _ **Where are they?"**_ Shadow Yukiko said as she staring around her

"I'm here!"

" _ **What-"**_ _*BAM_ _ **"URGH!"**_

Without warning, Bishamon has been arrived in front of her and kicking on her stomach as he pushing her into the bird cage. Jirayia assistance him for closing the gate and hold it

" _ **LET GO OF ME!"**_

 _*DUARK *DUARK *DUARK_

Shadow Yukiko yelled in angry as she hit herself to the cage and then using a fire magic inside the cage.

 _*WHUUZH_

"Ouch! How long we have to hold this!? Ouch!" Jirayia complained as he feeling a burn on his back

"Almost… I think" Bishamon said calm

"Don't said 'I think' to me!" Jirayia complained

"Ouch! Is that still long, Narukami!? Ouch!" Yosuke asked as he feeling a burn on his back

"Almost done" Yu said, after he was changed his Persona into the Magician Arcana, Jack Frost and concentration his ice magic along with Chie and the mysterious girl Stellar

"Look, they seem already in limits" Shizuka said when she saw Jirayia and Bishamon can't hold the gates any longer

"All preparation is complete" Stellar informed "We can launcher this ice energy to her now"

The group seen the large ice cubes to the sky. The group were nearly shocked after seen this big ice cube

"Don't you think... this is kinda big?" Chie question a bit surprised

"It's… Huge" Teddie said shocked

"It's fine. Please tell them to moving after, we shoot this" Yu said

"1.2.3… NOW!"

 _*WHUSH_

After Yu counting the numbers. They are shooting the big ice cube into the cage.

"Jirayia! Bishamon! You two get out from there!" Yosuke shouted

"Now!"

 _*BAM_

" _ **AAAARRRGHHH!"**_

Jirayia and Bishamon quick moving from the cage and let that gate open. They saw the large ice cube was passing them and hit on her

"Holy crap… That was huge" Jirayia commented shock

"Indeed… At least, our jobs is done" Bishamon said

"It's your chance! Go, Chiyome!" Shizuka commanded her Persona

" **CLEAVE!** "

 _*SLICE_

" _ **Nooo…"**_

Chiyome was flying faster into Shadow Yukiko and slicing with a fast. The Shadow was knocking down from the cage and then vanish. Her shadow form is back to the true self

"Finally…" Shinosuke said as he putting his hand on his hips

"Hey! How can you guys created that ice cube so big!?" Jirayia question curiosity

"I don't know. Maybe, we were combination it" Tomoe said unsure

"We can discussion that later. Let's check on Amagi" Yu said as he changing Jack Frost back to his initial Persona, Izanagi

"Yeah" Izanagi said agreed. Everyone go to Yukiko besides Stellar and her Persona, she was still standing there and her Persona was back to her soul

"….."

"Ngh…" Yukiko was standing up as the group were ran to her

"Yukiko!" Chie shouted to her "Yukiko, are you hurt!?" Chie quick asked in worry as Yukiko stared to her shadow

"No… I'm not-"

"We understand. You're not the only one like that Yukiko-san" Yosuke quick explained before Yukiko had to said

"Hanamura's right. Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves" Yu said

"Me and Shin-Nii had that thing as well" Shizuka said as she move forward to her

"S-Shizuka? Thank goodness you're okay…" Yukiko said relieved

"Same goes to you. I'm so glad you're safe" Shizuka said as she soft smile to her

"Yukiko… I'm sorry" Chie said apologized, after Shizuka walk backward from Yukiko and let them to talk

"I was so self-centered that… I never understood what you were going through… I'm your friend, and I still…. I'm so sorry…" Chie continue her apologized to Yukiko as her verge of tears was out from her eyes

"Chie…" Yukiko said and understand how she feel

"Chie-san…" Tomoe said sadly

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko" Chie telling her true feelings to Yukiko "You had everything that I didn't… That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely…! I wanted you to need me… But it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own… I've caused so much trouble for the others. If you weren't by my side, I… I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Jirayia, are you crying?" Izanagi asked, when he saw Jirayia was crying

"O-Of course not!" Jirayia quick answered as he quick cleaning his tears

"I don't know you have a feelings" Chiyome said a bit surprised

"Why are you surprising for?" Jirayia question annoyed

"Chie…" Yukiko said "I never saw the real you either… I was too busy trying to find an easy way out" Yukiko said as she walking to her shadow

"'I want to run away'…'I want someone to save me'… You're right, those feelings are part of me, too. I understand now… You're me" Yukiko finally accept her shadow and her shadow was bright blue and will change into the Persona

"Erm… Hello?" Yukiko greetings to the elegant pink Persona with steel fan petals with hers

"H-Hello" the pink Persona answered shyly

"Ooohhh~~. So cute~" Jirayia said happily

"Shut up, pervert!" Tomoe yelled

"E-Erm… Hm… My name is K-Konohana Sakuya…. And… I'm your Persona" Konohana explained shyly

"My Persona?" Yukiko question

"Just like us" Izanagi said. Yukiko turned back and saw the Persona in shock

"W-What's that thing?" Yukiko asked a bit shocked

"They're our Persona" Yu said

"I'm Izanagi. Yu-san's Persona" Izanagi said

"Yo. I'm Jirayia. Yosuke's Persona" Jirayia said

"My name is Tomoe Gozen. Chie-san's Persona" Tomoe said

"I'm Bishamon. Master Shinosuke's Persona" Bishamon said

"And, I'm Mochizuki Chiyome. Nice to meet you Konohana-chan" Chiyome said with the adorable voice a little bit, making the Persona around her shocked

"K-Konohana-chan?" Konohana said nervous but inside, she is actually shy

"Oh my… You're so cute~" Chiyome said adorable, she making Konohana more nervous by her action

"Err…." Tomoe didn't know how to response it

"W-Wait… Why is she change her personality all of sudden?" Jirayai question shocked

"I think. She's same like Shizuka-sama. You know 'she is her'" Bishamon said unsure

"Well… I don't know how to answer it" Shizuka said nervous

"Yukiko!" Chie shouted to her best friend when she seen Yukiko kneel down on the floor

"Y-Yukiko-neechan!" Konohana said worried

"Are you okay?" Yu asked

"Yes, I'm just a little tired" Yukiko said as she looking around her "You all came to rescue me?" Yukiko asked with a soft smile

"Of course!" Chie answered

"We never leaving you behind, Amagi" Shizuka said

"Thank you…" Yukiko said

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad you're safe" Chie said relieved

"Hehe… Right on" Yosuke said

"I'm glad to see everyone are happy now" Shinosuke said

"So, who threw you in here?" Teddie question to Yukiko all of sudden

"Why you question to her all of sudden? Just give her some times" Shinosuke told him

"I'm just want to know" Teddie said curiosity

"Huh? Who are you? Rather… What are you?" Yukiko asked confused

"Figures" Jirayia and Tomoe said a same thing

"I don't know… I think… someone called my name…But my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was… I'm sorry, um… Teddie" Yukiko said tiredly

"... Oh yeah. I remember that" Shizuka said remember

"That's why you followed her to front of door" Shinosuke said

"But still, no new clues... again" Teddie said disappointed

"Not necessarily. Now we know for sure that someone threw Amagi and Akahoshi in here" Yosuke said

"Yeah. Since, Amagi was a main target by the culprit, and Shizuka was a witness for the incident. That's making sense but, we still don't know, how the culprit kidnapped them and the culprit's purpose as well." Shinosuke said as he shaking his head "This is not use for thinking about that stuff in here. Let's us go back to the real world" he suggestion to his juniors

"Wait a second! How about that girl!?" Chie said remember, everyone turned back and not see someone here besides themselves

"She is gone" Yu said

"I wasn't sensing her presence anymore in here. She is really gone from this castle" Izanagi said confused

"She was… the one who helped me in this time" Yukiko said tiredly

"You mean, that girl in white hair?" Chie asked a bit shock

"Yes… Her name is… Stellar Maxwell…" Yukiko said

"You know, why is she here?" Yosuke question

"I don't know for sure… but, she said, she had a mission from someone" Yukiko said

"Mission? You know what is it?" Yosuke asked again

"I don't know…. She didn't tell me everything" Yukiko said

"She might be a culprit!" Teddie said angry "I can feel it…!"

"We don't have clues about her and we not sure 100% if she is a real culprit or not" Yu said

"Narukami's right. Then again, she was helping us" Yosuke said

"Oohh…." Teddie said disappointed

"Maxwell…." Shinosuke wondering

"You know something?" Chie asked

"No. I just wondering her last name… I think, I know that name but… I've forgot" Shinosuke said

"We can talking about that later. Let's us go back to the real world" Shizuka said

Their Persona were disappeared as the group started walking to the exit and Teddie turned back on them

"Hmm… Then it really isn't you guys…" Teddie said suspicious

"You still suspected on us?" Yu question on him a bit cold

"J-Just joking!" Teddie quick answered

"You little! You're one lying sack of honey!" Yosuke yelled

"Anyways, let's hurry back home. Yukiko looks exhausted" Chie said "Thanks again Teddie"

"Let's us go back to the real world" Shizuka said

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

After they've back to the TV World and able to rescue Yukiko. They decided for rest on the food court and buying takoyaki and soda for Yukiko. Yukiko eating a takoyaki slowly and careful to not sauce fall into her kimono.

"Are you okay now, Amagi?" Yu asked understand

"Yes…" Yukiko answered weakly

"If you not mind, may I ask you? Do you remember anything after you got kidnapped?" Shinosuke question

"I'm sorry, but… I don't remember anything…" Yukiko answered

"Don't apologize, Amagi" Shizuka said

"Yeah, she's right! You're safe and that's more than enough" Chie telling her as she touched on her shoulder

"But there's not mistake that Amagi and Akahoshi were…um…Attacked… the same way as the last victims" Yosuke said unsure

"That is what I said to you guys before but, yeah" Shinosuke said and crossed his arms "The Question is. Who were they on the Midnight Channel before?" he suddenly changing a subject

"They might be a shadows. They were suppressing in this world tool form in the TV... I think" Yosuke said unsure

"That was possibility" Yu answered

"You know, Teddie was saying something like that" Chie said remember

" _*sigh_ we still don't figuring it out. We only know, the culprit was targeted Amagi-san and not Shizuka but… Shizuka was witness in this case so, the culprit was targeting on her as well…" Shinosuke said as he touching on his forehand with his right hand "… It's not use. My theory just walking around circle"

"Yeah but, what kind a person could be do that?" Shizuka question

"Who knows" Yosuke said

Yu staring to Yukiko. He seem worried about her condition

"Let's call for today, and we can discussion about this later" Yu said

"Yeah, we can go over it some other day. Yukiko really needs to get some rest. I'll take her home" Chie said agreed

"That's right…. Sorry" Shinosuke said apologized

"Since our mission has success. Let's us go back home" Shizuka said, everyone nodded and decide to go back home

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please like/preview!**

 **For this story, Stellar Maxwell still in title as the mysterious girl**

 **THANKS FOR THE READ!**


	11. Ch11: Suspicious

**The next chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **First, I want to try pairings with:  
**

 **Yu x Naoto, Chie x Yosuke, OC x Yukiko, OC x Teddie, OC x Rise, OC x Kanji = Still temporary decides if everyone don't like it, is fine**

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

On the living room. Yu and Nanako were eating their dinner together and watching the TV like usual. Yu feel relieved, he and his group were able to rescue Yukiko.

 _*duark_

Suddenly, they heard someone is opening the door, it seem his uncle has come home

"He's home!" Nanako said as she standing up from her seat but, he wasn't alone or rather he was with someone "Um… Hello…" the little girl greetings to younger detective with a slow voice

"Hi there" Young Detective greetings back

 _[Is that detective your meet before, right?]_ Izanagi said remember

" _Yeah. It seem uncle invited him"_ Yu said realized

"We got off work at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place. I thought we might as well swing by" Dojima explained

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Tohru Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring" The young detective introduce himself

"I can still work you harder, you know" Dojima said annoyed

"Haha, good one, Sir! Ha..Ha…" Adachi said nervous and change his looked to Yu "Oh, I almost forgot! You are friends with Yukiko Amagi, right?" the young detective asked

"Yeah" Yu said

"They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!" Adachi said relieved

"That's relief" Yu said _"Even though, I already knew it"_ the silver young man thought

"Yeah, for us on the force too" Adachi said "But this doesn't mean the case is closed, through"

"We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing" Adachi started "And we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared. It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me… Like there's something else going on"

 _*PLAK_

"Ow!"

Dojima sudden hitting on Adachi's head and, Adachi feel hurts on his head now

"Stop blabbering, dumbass!" Dojima yelled

"S-Sorry…" Adachi said apologize as he rubbing his head

"Ignore him. He's just spouting some wild fantasy" Dojima telling to Yu

"I'll forget it" Yu said

"Yeah, don't give it a second thought. Sheesh, he's real pain sometimes…" Dojima said

"I'm hungry" Nanako sudden said and getting attention on Dojima

"Hey, you're right. My stomach's growling too" Dojima said agreed

"Hahaha, so you have a softer side around Nanako-chan, sir" Adachi commented it

"Shut up and sit down… And wash those hands first!" Dojima said annoyed to Adachi

After Dojima and Adachi had sat on the floor, they are began to eating their dinner. The dinner time now so lively on the living room

* * *

(Afternoon 04/24/2011. At the bus top)

Yu got called from Chie and suggestion to visit Yukiko today. Since, today there was not school, he decided to accept Chie's suggestion and go to the bus stop for waiting everyone.

"Narukami-kun, over here!" Chie calling him as she waved her right hand on him

"Hey, Satonaka" Yu greetings to her as he walked and stop next to her

"Hey! You're already here and now, let's us waiting Hanamura, Shizuka and, Akahoshi-senpai" Chie said

"Yo!" Chie and Yu heard Yosuke's voice from left direction. The headphone boy was along with Shinosuke but, their don't see Shizuka with them

"Sorry we're late" Shinosuke said apologized

"Where is Shizuka?" Chie asked

"She's still at home. Today, Dad was back home and… she will help him today" Shinosuke said

"I see… Well, that can't be helped" Chie said, she could understand how she was busy as housework in their house

"Geez, that will be better if we're riding a motorcycle" Yosuke sudden complained

"And, have you got a licenses?" Shinosuke question

"Er…. Nope" Yosuke said flat tone

"Then, don't do it, if you not have a licenses" Shinosuke said with a sighed

"…Oh, there's our bus" Yu sudden said, when he saw the bus has arrive. After, the bus was stopped in front of them, the group entry into the bus and then moving to the next location

* * *

(3 minutes. The Amagi Inn)

After, they were go outside from bus, they saw an famous inn The Amagi Inn in front of them

"Here we are" Chie said when she showing them the Inn

"So, this is the famous Amagi Inn. Quite big and nice place for relaxing" Yu commented

"See? I told you before" Chie said with a smiled. The group entry into the Inn

* * *

(Entrance)

"Hello Chie-chan" the woman in blue kimono said, when she recognize Chie "This is good to see you again and, you bring your friends here today" she said when she staring on them

"Yup! Oh, the guy next to me is Shinnosuke Akahoshi. Shizuka's older brother" Chie said, making the man in question get nervous

"O-Oh yes ma'am. Shizuka is my younger sister" Shinosuke said nervous

"Oooh… So you're Shizuka-chan's older brother" Kasai said as she stared on him " _*chuckle_ no wonder both you and Shizuka alike by looking from your eyes" she commenting on Shinnosuke's red eyes

"O-Oh… Yeah, thanks ma'am" Shinnosuke said nervous

"Lucky for you senpai" Yosuke whisper on Shinnosuke. Kasai change her looked to Yu

"And you're?" Kasai asked

"My name is Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you, ma'am" Yu said politely

"Nice to meet you, Narukami-san. I'm Kasai, a waiters here" Kasai said "You want to visit Yuki-chan, right? She's in her room with her visitor"

"A visitor?" Yosuke question

"Yes. He said, he need something for ask to her" Kasai explained

"Could it be a police officer?" Chie said, Kasai shook her head

"No. The visitor is a young man. He's a same age just like all of you" Kasai explained, everyone getting curios who it was "Chie-chan, you're know Yukiko's room, yes? Please escort them. I should go back to my work" she requested

"Yup. Don't worry, Kasai-san" Chie said, the woman in blue kimono bow lowly to them before leaving

"C'mon this way" Chie said as she guiding them to go to Yukiko's room

* * *

(Route to Yukiko's Room)

"Hm? Is that Yukiko's grandmother?"

Chie said, when she saw Yukiko's grandmother was talking to the beautiful young man. It seem, the beautiful young man was question about something to Yukiko's grandmother. The group walked to them

"Oh. Chie-chan, good to see you again" Yukiko's grandmother said with a soft smile when she saw them

"Yeah. He, he, he" Chie said with a laughter

"Wait, you're-" Yosuke said shocked, when he saw him, the beautiful young man in question turned to them

"Ah… Good to see you again, you two" the beautiful man greetings

"Wait, you two know him?" Shinosuke question to them

"Yeah. We've met him before in police station" Yu explained, he sudden eyeing to the beautiful boy "This is been while, Tsubaki Kurogane-san" the silver teen greeting to him as he closed his eyes for a moment

"Same here" Tsubaki greeting back with a soft smile

"Tsubaki-chan. I should go back to my room now and thank you for visited Yuki-chan and, I'm sorry, I couldn't help anything for you" Yukiko's grandmother said between relief and apologize

"No it's okay. I'm only glad Amagi-san has come back safely" Tsubaki answered with a soft smile

"Me too. Well, I'd better to go back to my room and, please said 'hello' to your grandmother and Nohara-san" Yukiko's grandmother said, the beautiful man in question nodded it

"Yes. I'll let them know" Tsubaki said with a soft smile. Yukiko's grandmother leaving them be in front Yukiko's room. Tsubaki now facing on Yu's group

"Are you come here to check up on Amagi-san, yes? She's in her room and still wake up" Tsubaki sudden said

"You seem know about Amagi-san. Are you friend with her too?" Shinnosuke asked

"You can said that" Tsubaki said calm "Well… I shall go now" the beautiful boy said as he walking by passing them "Farewell… for now" he said before leaving

"Hmm… He's quite mysterious then again he's so cute, and beauty too" Chie said impress to Tsubaki

"Wait. Are you like on him, Satonaka?" Yosuke teased

"No! I-I'm just comment it!" Chie yelled

"…." Yu remain silent

 _[Suspicious on him?]_ Izanagi said inside his mind

" _A little. He having a plan, why he was coming in here… But, this is just my thought. I supposed not to prejudice to him"_ Yu thought

 _[Yeah. Then again, he was helping you at police station before, correct?]_ Izanagi said

" _You absolute right…"_ Yu thought agreed

"Yo. What's wrong, Narukami? Not feeling well?" Yosuke snapped to Yu as Yu back to reality

"Oh, it's nothing" Yu said

"Well. Let's us see Amagi-san" Shinosuke said

 _*knock *knock_

"Yukiko! It's me Chie and, I'm with everyone here" Chie said

" _Oh…. Please come in"_ Yukiko said from inside her room and let them go inside her room

* * *

(Yukiko's Room)

"Hey, Yukiko!" Chie said happily

"Hello Chie, Hanamura-kun, Narukami-kun and, Akahoshi-senpai" Yukiko greetings on them

"Hey Amagi-san. Are you feeling better now?" Shinnosuke asked, Yukiko nodded it

"…Yes, a little. My mother was suggested to me for taking off from school for a while" Yukiko said

"Yeah. That's because the side effect of fog from that world" Yosuke said

"Oh yeah…!" Chie sudden taking a notebook from her bag "Here, I'm letting you borrow my notebook, since you were got kidnapped" Chie said

"O-Oh… Thank you, Chie" Yukiko said nervous

"Oh yeah. Shizuka entrusted me for give you her notebook as well" Shinnosuke said, as he taking Shizuka's notebook from inside his jacket "Here" the handsome glasses man giving Shizuka's notebook to Yukiko and accept it

"… Thank you, senpai" Yukiko said

"Hmm… actually, I never see Akahoshi's write style just like what. I hope her writing not alike Satonaka" Yosuke said as he stared to Chie

"Hey! Don't look on me like that!" Chie yelled

"Oh sure, If you want to see it" Shinosuke said

Yukiko opened Shizuka's notebook as everyone seeing to her notebook. They're seen a writing in notebook was really neat and detail and, this is very easy to read. Chie's expression sudden turn grim

"What the hell... Is this really Shizuka was wrote this!?" Yosuke question shocked "This is so details!"

"Yeah, and this is so easy for us to read as well" Yu commented impressive

"Oh dear… No wonder, she's always rank 2 in our class" Chie commented depression

"You guys are overreacting" Shinnosuke said "Anyway Amagi-san. We meet with Tsubaki Kurogane a sec ago. Did you know him?"

"Oh… you mean, Kurogane-kun" Yukiko said remember "Only I know. He's Itsuki Nohara's son, the former waiter in here"

"Hmm… So his mother was waiter and, why is she quit?" Yosuke asked a bit curiosity

"My mother told me, Nohara-san was quit, because she had got married with Hiroshi Kurogane and moving to Tokyo" Yukiko said

"So, he is from the city too, just like us then" Yosuke said, Yu nodded as answer

"Did he question something on you, Amagi?" Yu question to Yukiko serious

"Hmm…. He just ask 'how can you got kidnapped, Amagi-san?' and, I said 'I don't really remember, sorry'" Yukiko explained

"I see…" Yu said

* * *

(Evening, Road to Dojima Residence)

The group were decided to going back to their home, same goes to Yu. When, he walked to his house. He saw Tsubaki Kurogane when, he was walking passed Dojima Residence

"Hey, Kurogane" Yu called him, the beautiful man in question turned back and saw Yu

"Hm... We meet again" Tsubaki said calm "I have never thought we meet again in the same route"

"Yeah. That's because my house is over there" Yu said as he pointing left side

"Dojima Residence… Oh, so you're lived at Detective Dojima's house. Which mean, you're Detective Dojima's nephew, Yu Narukami, correct? He had told me about you before" Tsubaki said with a calm shocked

"Yes. I was moved here for a school year" Yu explained

"You moved here? Why?" Tsubaki asked

"That's because my parents had work overseas to America. That's why my mother and father were suggested to me for transfer me to here" Yu explained

"… I see. No wonder you're looked so mature by looking on your face" Tsubaki commented with soft smile

"Same goes to you, Kurogane" Yu said calm

"You think? You're quite interesting person…. Narukami-san, If you not mind, may I ask you something?" Tsubaki sudden question in a serious tone "Did you hid something from police officer?"

" _!" [!]_

Tsubaki making Yu and Izanagi inside him nearly thought shocked by Tsubaki's question

"No, I didn't hiding anything from them" Yu said calm

"… Are you sure?" Tsubaki said calm suspicious as he putting his right hand on his hips "You looked calm from outside but, you actually shocked from inside, don't you?"

"… What's meaning of that question? Do you suspect me or something?" Yu question serious

" _*chuckle_ To be honest, I'm just curious" Tsubaki said with a soft chuckled "I just thought… you have hidden a biggest secret in your mind… hmm, 'biggest' isn't quite true... a 'dangerous' is quite accurate" the beautiful man said with coldly voice

"… You seem not a ordinary city boy by judging from your speak manner. Who are you?" Yu question suspicious from his manner speak who sudden turned cold voices

"Me? I'm just a ordinary student, just like you and not enemy. Besides, this serial murderers aren't normal" Tsubaki said calm

"…!" Yu loss his words. The beautiful man sudden turning back from the silver teen

"... I shall go back home now and, you better be careful. Good night" Tsubaki said before walking forward to his house

 _[Did that kid realize it? Or, he was just prank to you]_ Izanagi question

" _No, he had already been realizing it but, he still don't know about the TV World and The Midnight Channel"_ Yu thought _"But, that was quite impressed he was knew it, so quickly"_

 _[Are you want telling about this to everyone?]_ Izanagi asked

"… _Yeah"_ Yu thought agreed as he going to inside his house

* * *

(Lunchtime 04/25/2011. Yasogami High School. Rooftop)

"Wait… Are you serious!?" Yosuke said shocked, when Yu has explained about what happen on last night

"Yeah" Yu said

 _[Oh GOD! What should we do now!?]_ Jirayia panicked

 _[Calm down, Jirayia…It's okay, don't worry]_ Izanagi said calming on him

"But, that Kurogane wasn't know anything about the Midnight Channel or TV World, right?" Shizuka asked

"I think no. He only realized, about the serial murders case" Yu said

"Hmm... That would be a best if all of us here not telling to him. We don't want see someone get hurt because, Kurogane want to investigate it" Shizuka crossed arms and said

"Yeah but, I was surprised, he could figure it out so quickly" Chie said impressive "Who's he anyway?"

"I don't know. We had met him in police station" Yosuke said

 _[He's quite mysterious]_ Tomoe said

 _[First, that white girl now this… So much question than answer]_ Chiyome said

"Let's us not thinking about that stuff and, keep focus to Yukiko's case for waiting her go back to school again" Shinnosuke sudden said

"Yeah, that's only we can do now" Yosuke said "Anyway… Akahoshi-san"

"Hm?" Shizuka responses

"May I borrow your notebook about math?" Yosuke said begging

"For what?" Shizuka question a bit suspicious

"For copies. You know, I never writing a formula in my note. If I'm borrow notebook from Satonaka, I can't read it for sure" Yosuke explained

"Hey! That was rude you know!" Chie yelled

" _*sigh_ maybe another times. I want reading my notebook. If you in hurry, you better borrow from Satonaka" Shizuka said with a sighed

"No! I never let him borrow my notebook!" Chie said angrily

"Well. I can borrow math notebook from Narukami" Yosuke said

"No" Yu said with a flat tone

"What-!? C'mon partner! I'm begging you! Let me borrow your math notebook!" Yosuke begging

"You're hopeless" Shizuka said with a stern tone

 _[Yeah, He's hopeless and disappointment]_ Jirayia said agreed

"S-Shut up you two!" Yosuke yelled

" _*sigh_ Fine, I'll let you borrow my note, the math subject of third-year" Shinnosuke said

"Nah… No" Yosuke said annoyed

"... A lunch time is almost over. Let's go back to our classes" Shinnosuke said, after he looked on his phone. Everyone nodded and decided to going back to their classes

* * *

 **This may be slow update because, I shall go to hospital for check up.  
**

 **In this stories. Tsubaki Kurogane (who actually 'Nohara' in P4 S.P C.O.M) will add a few different of dark past life (but 80% it's same like precious my fanfiction) in the next chapter!**

 **Oh for my OC's name : Shinosuke Akahoshi was actuatlly Shinnosuke Akahoshi (I'm just lost 'n' part with it Ha...ha...ha...)**

 **Please favorite/follow/preview! And, please enjoy it!**


	12. Ch12: The new student, Tsubaki Kurogane

**The new chapters has update. I hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

(After School 04/27/2011, TV World. Yukiko's Castle 7th floor)

"Nata Taishi! Sonic Punch!" Yu commanded his another Persona for an attack at the last shadow

"Yes sir! **Sonic Punch**!"

 _*BAM *BAM_

Nata Taishi punching on the last shadow with his fists and then vanish. Everyone regroup to Yu when his another Persona was vanished

"It seem we were already cleaning at this floor" Shinosuke said as he reloading a bullets inside his gun "What's next now?"

"Today, we've had enough for practiced. Let's go back home for the present" Yu announce

 _[Agreed and, I can tell all of you getting stronger than before]_ Izanagi said

"I think a same way" Bishamon nodded agreement

"... Then again, I do feel hungry… Steak…. Steak" Chie murmured about the steak

"That's what are you thinking?" Yosuke asked annoyed

"She's sounds like a carnivore girl…." Jirayia commented with a slow voice

"What did you just said?" Tomoe question with a stern tone and stared him with a deathly stares

" _*whistle_ nothing" Jirayia said with a whistled

" _*sigh_ Satonaka-san, you'll turn into tubby, if you're eating so much beef steak every day" Shizuka told her

"Ack! I-I don't want to hear that part!" Chie yelled as she putting her both of hands on her ears for covering her from Shizuka's words

"I guess, she's right" Tomoe sudden said agreed

"T-Tomoe! Why are you agreed with her!?" Chie complained

"Err… No… I mean, sorry…" Tomoe said nervous

" _*sigh_ let's leave that and go back home" Chiyome reminded them

* * *

(Early Morning 04/30/2011. Yasogami High School, In front of Gates)

"Good morning, Amagi"

Yu greeting to Yukiko who was standing in front of gates. Yukiko nearly shocked when she heard the silver teen has called to her, she quick looked on him with a bit nervous on her face

O-Oh… Good morning, Narukami-kun" Yukiko greetings nervous

"How you feel? Feeling better?" Yu asked

"Y-Yeah… I'll be coming to school again, so… That'll be nice" Yukiko explained

"That's good to be heard" Yu answered relieved

"… I caused everyone some real trouble…I'm sorry…" Yukiko said depression

 _[Yukiko-Neechan, you don't need to apologized]_ Konohana said

"You're right… 'Sorry' isn't quite right… What I mean to say is, thank you" Yukiko said with a soft smile to Yu "My mother's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive and I think things are going even smoother than before" the raven haired girl sudden telling him the situation in the Inn

"I see… I'm glad to hearing that" Yu said

"Yeah, and I wonder if I was trying too hard. I may have been too caught up in the idea that I had to do everything myself. Ever since the incident… I feel like I can think about these things more calmly" Yukiko said with a shame expression "And…" her face sudden turning red

"What's wrong?" Yu asked when he noticed Yukiko's face was turned red

"...It's still kind of embarrassing… You guys saw everything… Even the things I don't want to admit..." Yukiko said embarrassing

 _[Don't worry about it…]_ Izanagi said

"…Because that's only one part of you" Yu said calmly

"Yeah, I'd like to believe that…" Yukiko nodded agreed

"Yukiko!" Yu and Yukiko heard Chie was calling to Yukiko and, they saw the green jacket girl was running to her

"Oh, it's Chie" Yukiko said "Well, I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah, see you later at class" Yu said to her before Yukiko left him in front of the gates. Yu was only watched them before he going to inside the school

* * *

(At Class 2-2)

"Hey did you heard? We'll have another transfer from the city again" the excited student said

"What again? This year we had a lot of the transfer students at our class" the complained student said and those two students continue their gossip

"Another transfer student from the city again, huh?" Shizuka commented

"Yeah. I want to know who it was" Yosuke said

Morooka-sensei entered to their classroom along with the recognized beautiful young man. The beautiful young man has wearing white turtleneck shirt, unbutton his black jacket school, black belts and black shoes. Yu's group besides Shizuka were nearly surprised the mysterious beautiful young man has been attending in their school

"Okay guys! Listen Up! We have another new student from the shitty city after, the shitty two students from shitty city as well! And now we have a three student from shitty city now!" Morooka caution annoyed "And now hurry up introduce yourself! And make it quick!" the creepy teacher ordered him

"Hello. My name is Tsubaki Kurogane. Nice to meet you" Tsubaki introduce himself to all students in this class with a soft smiling on his face

"Oh my God! He looks so pretty…! Just like a bishonen's appearance, right!?" the fans female student said in curiosity to her friend

"Yeah… He looked so beauty not all boys had such beautiful face like him. Plus, looked on those eyes colored, they are brilliant green, like other country had those colors, right?" the knowledge female student said

"Is he really from Japan? Or England was it?" the curiosity student said

Everyone in this class, begin to talking about a new student, Tsubaki Kurogane in curiosity/exciting/screaming of fans club commented. Tsubaki saw Yu and his group and answering them with a soft smile

"T-Tsubaki Kurogane!? Why is he here?" Yosuke asked with lower voice

"W-Who knows" Chie replied

"So… that guy is Tsubaki Kurogane, you guys were speak off" Shizuka said curiosity "No wonder, he was looked more beautiful than Hanamura's" the scarlet girl commented

"H-Hey Akahoshi! Stop insult me like that!" Yosuke complained to the scarlet haired girl

"Then again, he was quick draw attention at this class" Chie said

"Maybe his charismatic is too strong" Yu commented

"And you sit over….THERE!" Morooka pointing his finger the empty bench next to Yosuke "HEY, HANAMURA! ARE YOU THERE!?" Morooka calling him with loud voice

"Y-Yes! I'm here!" Yosuke quick answered it

"You heard there!? Now… Hurry sit down already!" Tsubaki hurry took his bench and sitting next to Yosuke

* * *

(Lunchtime. Class 2-2)

The group were gathering around Tsubaki's bench in surprised. Tsubaki only given them a soft chuckled for their expression on their face

"You must've been surprised. Why I moved here, correct?" Tsubaki said as he standing up from his bench

"Y-Yeah… We're nearly surprised" Yosuke said a bit nervous

" _*chuckle_ I'm sorry for surprises you like that, Hanamura-san" Tsubaki said "I was moving here because, my mother was suggested me for school in here" the beautiful young man explained

"Oh, I see… I'm thought you were moved here on purpose" Shizuka said with a stern tone, making everyone shocked expect, Yu

"Shh! Shizuka!" Chie said in worried

" _*chuckle_ of course not" Tsubaki said with a soft chuckled

"At least. We've glad to see you again, as friends now" Yu said, making the beautiful young man in question was shocked and, he sudden turning silent "What's wrong?"

"O-Oh… it's nothing" Tsubaki quick saying on him. The beautiful young man seem confused about, what he just said on him "A-Anyway… I've heard something a… unusual"

"Unusual?" Yu question

"Yeah. Before, I got here. Someone was talking about the urban legend, the Midnight Channel wasn't it?" Tsubaki said, making everyone around him serious for hearing him

"Wait… Are you serious?" Chie asked shocked, the beautiful young man in question nodded slowly

"Hmm… Did something wrong?" the beautiful young man question to them

"O-Oh! It's nothing" Yukiko quick said

"That was just a rumored. You not need to thinking about that stuff" Shizuka exclaimed

"… I see. Well, I shall go to somewhere, excuse me" Tsubaki said before he left the class

"… Let's meet up at the rooftop, after school" Yu announce, everyone nodded it

* * *

(After School. The Rooftop)

"I see. He's already know about that rumored" Shinnosuke said and putting his right hand on his chin "It seemed the rumor about The Midnight Channel has been spreading anywhere. Even though, in our school"

"I can't believe this… Why all of students so quick interesting by those rumors" Shizuka said annoyed

"Who knows" Yosuke said

Yukiko walking into them as she bringing a two ramens on both of hands

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The soba is yours, right Chie?" Yukiko said as she giving a ramen to Chie

"Thanks! Ooh, that smells so gooood!" Chie said satisfied after, she smelled the aroma of ramen "These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club… How much longer do I have to wait on this?"

"It still needs a few minutes" Yukiko said

"Hm? Are you two not eat?" Chie asked to Akahoshi siblings

"Nope. We'll buy a dinner" Shizuka said "More importantly, did we come here for something?" the scarlet girl reminded them

"Oh yeah, we're ask Yukiko what happened" Chie said

" _*cough_ sorry for bring this up again, Amagi-san, but, did you recall anything about when you got kidnapped?" Shinnosuke cough before, he question to Yukiko

"No…" Yukiko answered with sad expression "I thought I might remember something if I let it sit for a while, but as time passes, it only gets hazier…. I think… the doorbell rang at the entrance…and someone called for me. But when I woke up after that, I was already in the castle. I'm sorry"

"… Same goes to me too.…" Shizuka said depression

"Y-You guys not need to apologize" Shinnosuke said worried

"But does this mean her visitor is the culprit!?" Chie said shocked

"Yeah, but if it's the true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell?" Yosuke said confused

" _*sigh_ Yeah. This is confuse me as well" Shinnosuke said with a sighed, as he putting his right hand on his face

 _[Me too...]_ Bishamon said confused

"At least, we had known her visitor was a culprit" Yu said

"Agreed" Shinnosuke said agreed

"Hmm… I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this" Chie said curiosity

"We won't know until confront them ourselves" Yosuke said

"But one more thing we can sure of one thing. It's no coincidence that people keep ending up in that place" Yu said "And someone on our side is definitely kidnapping them and throwing them into the TV…"

"And it's murder, all right" Yosuke said

"Hm…?" Yukiko responses confused

"Oh yeah, we never told you" Yosuke told her "This guy and me are gonna catch the culprit ourselves!"

"Yosuke's right. The police are out of their league about this case" Shizuka said

"And we got Personas now" Yosuke said

 _[Yeah! You have us!]_ Jirayia said cheerful

 _[As long as you not prevent our mission]_ Chiyome said with a stern tone

 _[Harsh!]_ Jirayia yelled

"Could you lend us a hand?" Yu asked to Yukiko

 _[We'll catch the culprit, for sure]_ Izanagi said believed

"Huh? Um…"

"I'm helping out too!" Chie sudden said as she raised her right hand "I can't believe someone would throw people into a place like that. I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this!"

"Same here. We'll strike the culprit with our strength" Shizuka said eager

"Chie…Shizuka…" Yukiko said as she closing her eyes for a moment "…Let me help too" the raven girl said

"Amagi…" Shizuka said

"I want to know why this is happening. Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill me and I don't want to run away from myself anymore" Yukiko said with a determination

 _[Y-Yeah! We'll help you guys]_ Konohana said with a determination as well

 _[Of course you can helping us, Konohana-chan~]_ Chiyome's voice sudden turned adorable

 _[You're in out from character again]_ Tomoe reminder her

"Of course Amagi" Yu said with a smile

 _[Yes and, we're count in on you two]_ Izanagi said with a gently voice

 _[O-Oh…. O-Ok…. I'll do my best for everyone]_ Konohana said with a shyness tone

 _[Ooohhh…~~ your voice is so cute. Are you interesting to Izanagi-sama, now?]_ Chiyome said teasing

 _[E-Eh!? N-No, I-I mean…]_ Konohana's voice sudden turn shaking

 _[She's just teasing on you]_ Tomoe said

 _[…..]_ Izanagi remain silent

" _*sigh_ Why my persona so liking with Konohana?" Shizuka said annoyed as, she let out her sighed

 _[Because, Konohana-chan is so cute and adorable~]_ Chiyome said

"In any case. Let's all work together and catch this asshole!" Yosuke said declaration

"Agreed" Yukiko said

"Let's do our best" Shinnosuke said

"But how are were going to find them? We don't have a signal lead yet" Chie said

"Hmm…. I was a witness in her incident at the Inn…" Shizuka said

"Which meant, I'm the third one to be targeted so far… But I have feeling isn't the end of it" Yukiko said "If we had an idea of who might be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?"

"So we'll outsmart them, huh?" Shinnosuke said and crossed his arms

"Yeah, that might work" Yosuke said "Okay, so let's see if we can figure out what ties the victims together"

"… First victim there was Mayumi Yamano-san and, second victim was Saki Konishi-senpai" Yu said

"Senpai…" Yosuke's face sudden turning grim

"C'mon Hanamura-san. You don't need to depression so quickly" Shinnosuke said

"S-Sorry, senpai" Yosuke quick apologized

"And, the third victim was Yukiko Amagi and, Shizuka Akahoshi was the witnesses in that incident or rather, as the fourth victim" Yu said deduction

"I'm the fourth victim now? Oh well..." Shizuka commented

"And what do they all have in common?" Shinnosuke question

"Because they're all female" Yu said

 _[Bingo!]_ Jirayia said with a cheerful tone

 _[Hey! Don't so happy!]_ Tomoe yelled

"How dare he target female! Now that's unforgivable!" Chie said anger

"That culprit mostly a pervert. No doubt it" Shizuka said stayed calm but inside she's actually angry

"What about this? The second and third victims had some sort of connection to the first one" Yosuke said deduction

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Konishi-senpai both had connection to that announcer" Chie said remember

"Hmm… That's true" Shinosuke said thinking

"Then…. Does that mean females connected in some way to Ms Yamano's case are being targeted?" Yukiko asked

"I think that's a safe assumption for now. There's another angle we can take too. If another person disappears" Yosuke said

"You think they'd be on that Midnight Channel?" Chie asked

"Yes, that happened right before Amagi has kidnapped. But it's hard to tell who at first, but what's important is, it's happened before the victims disappeared" Yu said

"You mean, some kind a warning?" Shinnosuke said with a serious tone

"Yeah" Yu nodded it

"But, we still don't know why that happens, but we'll have to rely on it for now" Yosuke said

"The next time it rains" Yukiko said in worried

"Then, let us focus on the Midnight Channel when it's raining" Shizuka said, everyone nodded it

"By the way, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke sudden said as he staring at the ramens

"Whoa, that's right! Chow time!" Chie said happily when Chie and Yukiko began to eating their ramen

"Hey, could I try just a little bit of that!? Just one tiny bite!" Yosuke begging to Chie

"Hands off the soba, pal! Go get your own if you want some" Chie saying the warning on him but she sudden turned softer "Rrrngh... Okay, just one bite, got it?" the green jacket girl said as she giving her ramen to him

"Ohh~ that was so sweet, Satonaka" Shizuka said teased with a devilish smile

"W-What do you mean by that!?" Chie yelled with a blushed on her face

"Do you want to try some?" Yukiko question to Yu

"Oh… Yeah, just try a bite" Yu said, Yukiko giving her ramen to him as well

"It's sooo gooood…. The aroma, the flavor, and the texture all combined…. This is perfect!" Yosuke said somehow relief

"And, this is so delicious too" Yu commented as well

And, Yu and Yosuke couldn't stopped ate the ramen. Chie sudden stood up

"Aaaack! What the hell are you doing!?" Chie shouting on them, the two boys snapped out and realized their ramen has empty. Yu and Yosuke gave back the ramens to them

"You ate everything…" Chie said sadly

"M-My fried tofu…" Yukiko said more sadly than Chie's

"S-Sorry" Yu said apologized

"You guys are so greedy about the food" Shizuka commented with a stern tone

"At this point… I should agree" Shinnosuke nodded agreement

"I hope you guys understand what this means" Chie threating to those boys, who had ate their ramens

"W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop! I'm sorry!" Yosuke quick said "I'll buy you steak! It'll be on me! Y-You hear me? The very best!" the headphone boy quick telling her

"You just said…. Steak!?" Chie sudden said in excitedly

"…" The awkwardly silence from Akahoshi siblings and their didn't know how to saying it

"My tofu…" Yukiko still murmur about her tofu

"C'mon. Yukiko. There's steak in it for us now" Chie said try cheering to her "We can eat instant noodles anytime we want, right?"

"Well… as long as it isn't too fatty" Yukiko said no choice but agreed it

"Okay, we've reached a verdict! You are hereby sentenced to buying us steak!" Chie said excitedly "What wouldn't be too fatty? Filet? Ooh, filet sounds nice and expensive! Filet, filet, filet, filet mignon!" the green jacket girl already imagination about the steak

"Oh dear… she's already in the dreamland of meat" Shizuka said a bit annoyed

"Hey, you've gotta pony up too! You're just as much to blame!" Yosuke begging to Yu

"O-Oh sure" Yu said agreed hesitated

"Poor you two" Shinosuke said sympathy

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

The group decided to moving their conversation to the Junes Food Court as Yosuke and Yu were buying them a steaks as pay back for their ramens.

"Man, talk about great timing. We just started serving grilled steak today" Yosuke said "We're doing our part to spread this town's specialty dish. Plus, we've already got an excellent grill"

"That's just a yakisoba griddle… Oh well, steak is steak. It's far from a filet steak though" Chie said "Yukiko, are you okay with this? It's not too heavy for you?" the green jacket girl asked

"I'll eat it… I'm still mad" Yukiko said sadly

"Forget about the ramen or steak. Let's back to the topic" Shizuka said

"Yeah. I wonder what kind of person the culprit is" Chie said wondering

"If you focus just on the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife" Yosuke said

"But Misuzu Hiiragi had a solid alibi, didn't she? And it seemed like she was already separated from her husband" Chie said

"Really? You know an awful lot about this…" Yosuke said impressive "What about the second case? Konishi-senpai… she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target Senpai…?"

"Hmm… It was to shut her up" Yu said thought

"Yeah. I think so too" Yosuke said

"Same happened on Shizuka, to 'Shut her up' as well" Shinnosuke said

"Hmm… Maybe, Konishi-senpai found a clue or something about the culprit" Shizuka said and crossed her arms

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right?" Yukiko question "I don't think he would've left evidence the police… much less a high school student… would catch"

"Yeah, exactly" Yosuke said

"Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze, but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I thought"

Everyone heard someone was talking to himself as he walked around the food court, the group turned back and saw Tohru Adachi

"Ooh, they updated the menu!" Adachi said when he saw the menu

"Huh? Isn't he that detective?" Chie said remember. Adachi saw them and walking into them

"Hey, you were at Dojima-san's…" Adachi said nervous "Ahahaha… I-I'm not… Oh, wait! Hey, this is great timing after all. I had message from Dojima-san"

"From uncle?" Yu asked

"Yeah… Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could you pass that on to Nanako-chan?" Adachi said

"Sure. I'll tell her" Yu said, Adachi turned to the rest of group

"Yo! I'm Tohru Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer…Err, I mean, his partner" Adachi said

"Are you this busy every day?" Yosuke asked

"Huh? Oh, well, the public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases but we can't leave it at that" Adachi said

"Sorry to butt in, but could it be that the killer targeted Konishi-senpai in order to silence her?" Chie asked

"U-Ummm, you sure get to the heart of the matter. Yikes… Haha" Adachi said "Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She was killed right after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her there might've been something at the scene only she would understood. Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Konishi-san"

"Hmm…." Shinnosuke remain silent

"Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi, so… Ooh, I might have stumbled across something here…" Adachi sudden turned nervous "W-Wait, were you listening to all that!? Crap! Me and my big mouth… D-Don't tell anyone I said any of that, or Dojima-san will flay me alive…Relax kids, the police are on the job. See you!" the young detective said before he left them be

" _*sigh_ you were right, Yosuke. The police are totally useless" Chie said and she change her looked to the steak "Augh! My steak's getting cold!"

"Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds…?" Yosuke said annoyed

* * *

(TV World. Entrance)

After they were waiting to Chie and Yukiko, they've decided went to the TV World for meet Teddie

"Wow… This really is inside the TV" Yukiko said surprised and Teddie walking into them "It's Teddie… Then it wasn't a dream"

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked "I did what you said! I've been a good bear!"

"Oh, I see. Good boy!" Yukiko said, Teddie seemed happy after Yukiko had said that to him

"W-Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit" Yosuke explained

"I'm the one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?" Yukiko said

"Yep! I was thinking the same thing!" Teddie said cheerful "That's why I got these ready for you, Yuki-chan" the bear costume giving a red pair of glasses to Yukiko

"Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing. Thank you, Teddie" Yukiko said when she wearing her glasses "You're right… It's just as if the fog doesn't exist…"

"Hey, tell me something. How come you have so many pairs of glasses?" Chie question

"Excellent question! Guess what? I'm the one who makes them!" Teddie explained

"Wait… You!?" Shinnosuke said shocked

"All people have a different talents, senpai" Yu said calmly

"Y-You're right… Wait, is that Teddie as 'people' category?" Shinnosuke said confused

"I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here" Teddie said

"I see. But don't you need a pair?" Yukiko question

"Oooh, good point. Another great question! Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses! You didn't know?" Teddie said

"No" Yosuke said

"Wh-Why are you being so mean? You act like you're not interested!" Teddie complained

"I'm a really dexterous bear! See how smoothly my fingers move!" Teddie said as he delicately moving his fingertips

"What am I even looking at!?" Yosuke said annoyed and pushing that bear away from him

"Ow!"

"Hm? You dropped something…" Yukiko said when she saw another glasses has dropped on the floor

"Oh, that's a pair I kinda screwed up on" Teddie said

"Oooh…"

"Y-Yukiko…" Chie said in worried

"Ahaha, how do I look?"

" _*bfff_ Buwahahahaha…! A-Amagi-san…! T-That's _*bfff_ P-Perfect… for you! Hahahahahah….! O-Oh God…! M-my stomach…! Hahahahaha…..!" Shinosuke commented with a laugh to Yukiko, who was wearing an gag glasses. He was tried to handle his laughed but, he couldn't handle it

"Oh God….." Shizuka said annoyed as she putting her right hand on her face

"Err…. I don't know senpai was have laughing fit…" Chie commented awkwardly

"T-That was surprised to me…" Yosuke said hesitated

"W-Well… Err… Shin-Nii wasn't actually having a laugh fit, in fact, that was a side effect when, he was watching a comedy program at his room" Shizuka awkwardly explained

"So… That was a side of comedy programs, huh…" Yu said calm but inside he was confused

"Here, Chie. Your turn!" Yukiko said with a happy expression and she giving her gag glasses to her

" _*sigh_ Man…. All right, fine…" Chie said with a sighed and wearing that gag glasses

"Snrk...Heehee!" Yukiko begin to laugh when she saw Chie

" _*bff_ … Buwahahahhaha….! S-Satonaka-san…! T-That was… great… Wahahahahaha…!" Shinnosuke commented and laughing to her in the same time

"How'd it come to this?" Chie said annoyed

"We're in a same situation, huh" Shizuka said annoyed as well

"These stupid glasses are useless for investigating!" Chie commented annoyed "I mean, what the hell's this nose for anyway!?"

"Nice work, huh? That's what happens when you guys leave me here alone and I get bored!" Teddie said

"I-I couldn't image it Amagi and senpai were like that…" Yosuke said confused

"That would be better than depressed, right?" Yu said

"I guess, you're right" Yosuke said agreed

"Oh Chie, the look on your face…. Snrk Hahaha, it was so funny! I-I can't stop… laugh- Hehehehe! Ohhh, my stomach, ahahaha" Yukiko still laughing

"Pfff…. Hahahaha…! That was so…. Hahahahahaha Funny…. Buwahahaha….! H-Hey Shizuka…. Why don't you wearing these glasses too…? Hahahahaha….!" Shinnosuke said with laughing to her

"Of course NO. Stupid Parrot" Shizuka said annoyed

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! Please; Favorite/Follow it  
**

 **Thanks for the read**


	13. Ch13: The Next Victim & The Family Time

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Afterschool 05/02/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

Today is raining. Chie and Yukiko were already go back home. Only Yu, Yosuke, Shizuka and Tsubaki were still in classroom

"Hah… Tomorrow is holiday, what a luck" Yosuke said relief, as he relaxed his both hands

"Tomorrow is Golden Week, right? Don't you have a part-timer job at Junes?" Shizuka remind

"… What a kill the mood. You not need to remember me that" Yosuke said annoyed to Shizuka

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I not have intention for do that" Shizuka put her right palm on mouth and said apologized to him with a devilish smile, Yosuke and Yu worried at Shizuka's smile. Suddenly, Shinnosuke entry to their class and stand in front of the door

"Hey Shizuka! Are you ready to go back home now?" Shinnosuke told her

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Shizuka replied, she turned on them "I shall go now. Bye" the scarlet girl hurry to go outside this classroom along with Shinnosuke

"Hey partner, if you not have schedule for today. Why don't we go to food court for relaxing? I'm know it's a rainy" Yosuke sudden asking to the silver haired teen who was ready to go back home

"Sure" Yu said accepted and he stared to Tsubaki, who was walking to the exit "How about you, Kurogane? You want join with us?" the silver teen call him and invite him go to Junes, but Tsubaki answering him with shook his head as, refuse

"Thanks for invite me, but, I have some business to take care of. So, bye" Tsubaki said, before he leave them

"Man, he looked so busy. I'm wonder what's he doing…" Yosuke said curiosity "Well, forget about him. Let's go to Junes for relax" the headphone boy said remind and the silver teen nodded it

* * *

(Evening, Dojima Residence)

At the living room, Yu and Nanako were watching the television like usual as, they're waiting for Dojima to go back home.

" _Good Evening and, welcome to our Special Night News. Today, our reporter has been meeting with Tsubaki Kurogane, the son of Hiroshi Kurogane a member of International Police Department in Tokyo, and also as, the fifth generation of bloodline Kurogane Family"_ the announcer said, making Yu sudden nearly shocked _"Now, our reporter Ito Kazumi try to interview Tsubaki Kurogane at Inaba Police Department"_

" _Now,_ _I'm at Inaba Police Department along with Tsubaki-kun. I will question to Tsubaki-kun about the serial murders case had been happened in Inaba lately."_ the reporter said and next to him was Tsubaki in school uniform, the location for interview to be at entrance of police station

"Kurogane?" Yu sudden spoke, when he saw him on the news

"You know her? Is she your friend at your school?" Nanako asked a bit curiosity but, she thought Tsubaki is a female

"Yeah and actually… that person on TV is a male not female, Nanako" Yu telling her, making Nanako shock after, the silver teen tell her the truth

"Huh..!? R-Really..!? I thought, he is a girl. He looked so pretty on TV…!" Nanako said curiosity, Yu give a soft giggled to Nanako

" _Tsubaki-san. What do you think about this serial murders in Inaba now?"_ the reporter question

" _This serial murdered was strange than ordinary murder. No doubt it"_ Tsubaki answered simply

" _How about the culprit? Do you think the police will able to catch a culprit?"_ the reporter question

" _I don't know for sure, if the police force able to catch the culprit or not. But, only we can do now just monitor the situation and hopeful the culprit will get caught"_ Tsubaki answered with a serious tone

" _How about a process on the victims? Did they find anything the cause of their died?"_ the reporter question

" _Unfortunately. I have not right to explain about it. Because, I have not yet cooperating with The Inaba Police Department without a permission from the central department itself"_ Tsubaki explained calm

" _I-I see… We do heard, you have went to the Yasogami High School. Where the second victim Ms. Saki Konishi had attended there school before she died. Why are you decided to move here?"_ the reporter question again

" _That is because my parent's suggested"_ Tsubaki said simply _"That's all I can tell. Please excuse me"_ Tsubaki turned back and leaving the reporter at the entrance

" _W-Wait…! We still have another question for you…! Tsubaki-kun, please wait!"_ the reporter calling him many times but, the beautiful young man in interview just ignore him and go forward

" _He looked quite infamous at the media and the police force"_ Yu thought impressive

 _[Not wonder, he was knew about this case so quickly. His family name was a member of police force as well]_ Izanagi said

" _Yeah…."_ Yu thought

" _That was an interview with Tsubaki Kurogane, at Inaba Police Department. Now… for our next story… An Inaba Credit Union ATM to the north of town was destroyed today by an earth mover and all cash inside was stolen"_ the announcer has change the topic into the incident _"The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, had been reported stolen by a local contractor. Since the culprit was able to act quickly before the security arrived on the scene the police have…."_ The announcer keep goes on the second news, Nanako's eyes looked sorrowful for some reason

"…. Dad's late…" Nanako said

 _*ring *ring *ring_

The telephone home sudden rang up and Nanako get up for pick up the phone

"Hello, Dad? Yeah, I'm okay" Nanako answered it but, her face sudden turning grim "Yeah… Yeah… Okay…. Alright" the little girl walked into Yu and give him the phone "He said to give you the phone…" the silver teen take the phone from her, as she looked away sadly "He can't take those days off…" she said before she run away into her room

"Hello uncle" Yu said on the phone

" _Oh, it's you. Sorry, but I'm going to be late tonight. Make sure you lock up before go to sleep"_ Dojima said

"Alright" Yu said simply

" _And about that time off on the 4_ _th_ _and the 5_ _th_ _… One of the younger guys got sick… And, well, that case he's handling, we can't just let it sit… Looks like I'm the only one who can take over for him"_ Dojima explained disappoint

"… Poor Nanako" Yu said understanding, how Nanako's feeling now

" _Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden…"_ Dojima said sadly _"Um… How's Nanako holding up?"_

"She is at her room now, and… she looked sad" Yu explained

" _I see… Would you mind comforting her for me?"_ Dojima asking to Yu

"…Sure" Yu said

"… _Thanks. All right then, see you"_ Dojima said before he cut off the called

 _[Poor Nanako… She must be sad now…]_ Izanagi said sadly

" _Of course she is..."_ Yu thought understood at Nanako's feelings. Yu decided to go his room

* * *

(Yu's Room)

 _[Are you not go to sleep? This is already midnight]_ Izanagi asked when, Yu was reading a novel and sitting on the couch

"It's alright. I'm just need some time for read this novel before go to sleep" Yu said "Also… I had bad feeling about something…" the silver teen sudden said about his feeling

 _[Bad feeling about what, Yu-san?]_ Izanagi question

"… Probably, this is just my imagination…" Yu said

Without the warning, the screen on television sudden turn on, with someone on the screen. Yu quick stand up from his couch and focus on the TV screen. The appearance seem to be a male but, this is so blurry, he don't know who it was. The figure has disappear from the screen

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu quick pick up his cellphone and answered it

" _Hey Narukami. Did you see that?"_ Yosuke asked

"Yeah. I see it" Yu said with a serious tone

" _And, you know_ _who it was?"_ Yosuke asked again

"… At the appearance is a male, but I don't know who it was" Yu said "But, that person on the Midnight Channel just now, possibility to be a target, just like Amagi" Yu said deduction

" _Yeah… You want meet up with the others?"_ Yosuke said

"No. I'll tell everyone later" Yu said

" _Huh? Why not tomorrow?"_ Yosuke question

"You're probably will busy at Junes when Golden Week, same goes to Amagi" Yu said prediction

" _Yeah and, you not need to remind me that again!"_ Yosuke complained _"But, that was true. Amagi will busy at the Inn when Golden Week_. _Fine then_ _, but you better call us as soon as possible"_ Yosuke said

"Yeah. I will, but don't let your guard down" Yu said

" _I know partner. Well,_ _good night"_ Yosuke said, before he cut off their communication. Yu put his cellphone on the table and prepare his futon for go to sleep

* * *

(Daytime 05/03/2011, Dojima Residence)

Yu walked to the living room and saw, Nanako was sitting on the floor as she is watching on the television

"Good morning, Nanako" Yu greeting to Nanako

"Oh, morning" Nanako greeting back on him

 _*ting *tong_

They heard door bell, looks like someone is here. Yu and Nanako were walking to the entrance. That's Chie, came to visit him

"Oh, cool, you're home" Chie said relief "Hey, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming, too" the green jacket girl explained as she stared on Nanako "How about you Nanako-chan? Wanna come?"

"U-Um…" Nanako looked nervous at Chie's invitation

"Yeah, come with us" Yu said to her with a soft smile

"Huh? I-I can come?" Nanako asked with a surprised

"Of course you can!" Chie said

Yu decided take Nanako out along with Chie and the others

* * *

(Junes. The Entrance)

"Hm? Is that Kurogane-kun?" Chie sudden said, when she saw Tsubaki was standing in front of the elevator, the group decided to meet with him before to food court

"… Oh, it's you two" Tsubaki said when he notices them

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Yu question

"I'm just relaxing in here for a while. Then again, I don't have any schedules for today" Tsubaki explained with a soft smile. Nanako sudden hid behind on Yu

"H-Hmm, Is that a person who was on TV last night…?" Nanako question hesitated, the pretty young man in question look to Nanako

"Hm…? Are you watch on me at news last night, correct?" Tsubaki question to her, and Nanako answer him with a slowly nodded "Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness young miss. My name is Tsubaki Kurogane. I'm a second-year and same class with Narukami-san and Satonaka-san" Tsubaki introduce himself to her with calm expression and soft smile on his mouth

"I-I'm Nanako Dojima. Nice to meet you…" Nanako introduce herself in nervous

"Nanako-chan? Hm… You have a beautiful name and, you looked cute too, Nanako-chan" Tsubaki said praise to her with a soft smile

"T-Thank you!" Nanako said somehow happy "You looked pretty too… I was thought, you were a girl when, I watched you on TV"

"…Well, I can understand about that. Since, everyone have misunderstood about my gender so many times" Tsubaki said calm but inside, he actually frustrated at this topic

"But, I was surprised at the news last night" Chie sudden speak "I don't know. Your family are the member of police force" the green jacket girl said curiosity

"Yeah, my family were helping the police force from the generation and… I was a fifty generation in my family" Tsubaki explained

"And… Help at what?" Chie question curiosity at 'helping' part

"Sorry. That's a secret…" Tsubaki said calm

"Oh… I'm sorry for ask you that" Chie felt guilty by her question

"Don't worry about it" Tsubaki said "Well. I shall go now…" the beautiful young man want to walking to the exit

"Hmm…. Why don't you join with us…?" Nanako sudden invited him to join with Yu's group. Tsubaki was nearly shocked and stopped his step

"You ask me… to join with you, Nanako-chan…?" Tsubaki question confused

"Y-Yup" Nanako nodded it

"Nanako's right. Come on Kurogane, join with us" Yu also invited him to join with them, the beautiful young man looked nervous at this situation

"Well… I…" Tsubaki didn't know how to replied it

"'I don't have any schedules for today' you said that before, right?" Yu repeated Tsubaki's word

"… W-Well… Sure… then again, I couldn't say 'no' in front of Nanako-chan" Tsubaki said nervous, but from his face was turning slightly red. Yu and Chie realized, how pretty when Tsubaki in embarrassing moment like this

" _*chuckle_ you look more pretty when you embarrassed. You really are like a girl" Chie teasing

"S-Stop that, Satonaka-san. You know, I'm not a woman...!" Tsubaki complained, as they're laughing softly on him

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

After they came out from the elevator. Yu saw Yosuke and the others had took their seat, the headphone boy saw them and raised his right hand at them as the signal for 'come here'. Yu's group quick walked into them

"Yo, Kurogane. I don't know you were with them" Yosuke said, as everyone taking their seat

"Yeah. I was meet with them a sec ago" Tsubaki explained

"And, are you okay? I heard from my dad, that reporter from TV station was begging to you for interview about the case" Shinnosuke explained in worry tone

"Oh, you're already know… That's right, senpai's father was a detective. Yeah and, lucky only one reporter who want to interview me" Tsubaki explained

"That must be tough and…" Yosuke said as he stared to Nanako in worried "…Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week" he question to Chie but, Nanako looked enjoy it

"Where else is there to go?" Chie asked

"I love Junes!" Nanako said happily, making Yosuke feel pleased

"N-Nanako-chan…!" Yosuke said happy

"At least, she look happy" Shizuka said with a soft smile, but suddenly, Nanako's expression turn sad

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere" Nanako said sadly "We were going to make boxed lunches…"

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked, but Nanako shaking her head and look to Yu

"Oh, so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive 'big bro'!" Chie said impressive to Yu and, making Yu slightly embarrassing on his face

"Big bro…" Nanako wondering

"So you can cook too? Well you are pretty good with your hands… uh never mind" Yosuke said

"I-I pretty good cook too, you know…probably. If you had asked I could have whipped up some box lunches easy as pie" Chie said somehow nervous

"...Let me think about-No" Yosuke said not believed to her

"What!? What makes you think I can't cook!" Chie asked annoyed

" _*sigh_ Satonaka-san... You know, box lunches aren't easy as pie" Shizuka said with a sigh

"I-I know!" Chie quick said to Shizuka "Okay! Let's have a cook off and see for ourselves" Chie sudden challenge to Yosuke

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey I never said I cooked, but I get feeling I'd win anyway" Yosuke said

"Ahahahaha, I can understand that" Yukiko said

"Wha-? Yukiko!" Chie yelled to Yukiko

"Hahahahahahahaha…" Yukiko was still laughing

" _*giggle_ " Tsubaki and Shinnosuke were sudden soft giggled at them

"What the-!? Why are you guys laughing!?" Chie yelled

"Sorry" Tsubaki said with slight smile

" _*chuckle_ Hahaha, Sorry... That sounds so fun to me" Shinnosuke said when he was still soft laughing

"What the-!? Senpai!" Chie yelled

"...I'm just kidding" Shinnosuke said with a smile

" _*chuckle_ Here Nanako-chan can be our judge. I bet we can make something that ranks up there with your mom's home cooking" Yosuke said

"I don't have a mom, she died in an incident" Nanako exclaimed, making everyone besides Yu, shocked about her mother was passed away. Shizuka and Tsubaki sudden turn silent

"Nanako-chan…" Shinnosuke said sadly, he understand how she is feeling. Because, Akahoshi siblings also losing their mother when, they were still kids

"Hey, Yosuke!" Chie whisper at him

"Oh…I see…um…" Yosuke trail off in worried "I'm sorry, Nanako-chan. I don't know…" Yosuke said apologized as he felt guilty

"It's Ok" Nanako said "Even if I don't have mom I have a dad with me and now I have a brother too. And I'm having lots of fun today, I love Junes" Nanako said as she giving innocent smile to them

"Y-Yeah? That's good" Yosuke said relieved

"We'll play with you anytime you want Nanako-chan" Chie sudden said

"Yeah we should hand out more often" Yukiko said

"Yeah and, I'll make a cake for you, Nanako-chan" Shizuka said with a gently smile

"Wait- You can make a cake!?" Chie sudden question in shocked, the scarlet girl nodded it "Damn… You really are good at this, don't you?" the green jacket girl comment to her in depressed

"No doubt it. She is really a legend of housewife for the future" Yosuke said impressive, making the scarlet girl he spoke off, embarrassed at his comments "Come on Nanako-chan, let's go get a soda"

"Okay" Nanako said happily, Yosuke taking Nanako to the drink court

"She's a strong girl" Yukiko said

"Yeah, she makes me feel like I'm the little kid" Chie said admitted it

"Yeah… she's remind me when I was kid but, unlike me. I was cried back there" Shizuka said admitted her weakness

"Same goes to me" Tsubaki said, but his eyes was turning sorrow

"Well, I gonna go get something for Nanako-chan" Chie sudden decided

"Yeah" Yukiko said agreed

"Me too. How about you, Shin-Nii?" Shizuka said as she asking to Shinnosuke

"I'll go with you" Shinosuke said

Chie, Yukiko, Shizuka and, Shinnosuke are standing from their seat and walking around an food courts, only, Yu and Tsubaki were still sitting on their seats, Nanako ran back into them

"Big bro, do you want something?" Nanako asked Yu

"Sure" Yu nodded it, he turned to Tsubaki "How about you?"

"I'll eat that later. You shall go with Nanako-chan now" Tsubaki quick said

"… Okay" Yu nodded to him but, he feel there is something different on him. He followed Nanako to the food court

" _*sigh… Nanako-chan is really a strong young girl than myself"_ Tsubaki thought, as he looking to the sky " _Even though you said, 'I am stronger than you' or everything, but still… I couldn't forget about myself and, past life…*sigh I'm really useless, didn't I?"_

* * *

 **The new chapter has update.** _  
_

 **Someone who reading my fanfiction please Favorite/Follow**

 **Please enjoy it!**


	14. Ch14: SL Justice & School Days Again

**The new chapter has update! Please enjoy it!**

* * *

(Daytime 05/05/2011, Shopping District)

Yu decided go to the Shopping District after he got call from Shizuka for meet up at Yomenaido Bookstore. When he already in area, he see Shizuka has stood in front of the shop. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and, brown jacket along with black leggings and brown high boots with heels. The scarlet girl noticed his presence when he was walked to her

"Oh. You're here" Shizuka said relief, after she saw him "Sorry for calling you so sudden, just for hang out with me. Usual, I was with Shin-Nii, but he couldn't go with me because, he had to finish his homework for tomorrow"

"Don't worry about it, Akahoshi" Yu said calm

" _*sigh_ you looked calm but, you actually had time with Nanako-chan" Shizuka sighed "Speaking of Nanako-chan… Is she fine?" the scarlet girl suddenly asked about Nanako

"She is doing fine and, you seem worried about Nanako" Yu said and realized from her question

"Oh, you can tell?" Shizuka said, her expression sudden turned darker and look to the ground "…. I'm actually worried about Nanako-chan after, what happened yesterday. She had lost her mother at a young age... She is actually like me by looking at the same fate, but mom has got heart attack back there… Then again, she is a strong girl…"

"Thanks for worried about Nanako. I'm really pleased it" Yu said

"No. I'm the one who said thank you to her. She was teach me for not give up and, keep strong" Shizuka said a bit cheerful

"I see" Yu said, he can felt the strong and determination aura from hers

"Hmm… Come to think again. You had become a big brother for Nanako-chan. Which mean, we're equal...?" Shizuka said her opinions on Yu

"Equal…?" Yu question

"You and Shin-Nii are role as 'big brother', me and Nanako-chan are role as 'little sister'. Don't you think this is equal?" Shizuka said opinion

 _[So, that was what you mean by equal]_ Izanagi said

"But, I guess, you were right" Yu said agreed

"Yeah. Well then, I will search a new magazine for a moment" Shizuka said and Yu nodded it, she is begin to searching a new magazine from the bookstore

"…. Oh. There it is" Shizuka taking a megazine from the book shelf. The magazine she was took a fashion style magazine "… This is good design. Okay, I will buy it" the scarlet girl went to the cashier and bought this magazine

" _*sigh_ finally, I have it" Shizuka said relieved

 _[Good for you, my lady]_ Chiyome said, Shizuka nodded it

"Oh, about the Midnight Channel…."

"I will tell everyone. If everyone have free time for meeting"

Yu interrupted Shizuka, before she had said anything on him. Shizuka answer with nodded as, understand

"Hey…!"

Yu and Shizuka heard someone has calling into them. After, they're turned back, their saw Chie was running into their direction

"Hey Shizuka, Narukami-kun!" Chie greeting to them

"Hey, Satonaka" Yu said, Chie looked on those two people who were standing in front of bookstore

"Hey… Are you two on dating?" Chie question teasing

"No" Shizuka answered it with not expression from her face and not interested tone as well. Yu and Chie have anxiety feelings at the scarlet girl's answers and her expression

"I-I see…" Chie said hesitated "Hey! If you guys not doing anything after this. Let's go to Samegawa Flood Plain. We can practice at there for a while" she sudden recommendation for go to Samegawa Flood Plain for practice

"... For me, I'm fine. How about you, Narukami?" Shizuka asked to Yu

"I'm fine too" Yu said

"Seriously. You really are easy-doing guy…" Shizuka crossed arms and commented on him

"You think?" Yu question, Shizuka nodded it

"Narukami-kun is a good guy. When, I was invite him to join with me for practiced at there. He always agreed with it" Chie explained " _*chuckle_ this is make me feel so happy, I had a friend to joined with me"

"… Wait. Did he do that?" Shizuka said slight shocked and turned back on Yu "Are you okay? Did she kick on you?" she question

"No, she didn't kicking on me" Yu said

"Ooh… C'mon Shizuka. I've never kicking on him, besides Hanamura" Chie said

 _[…And Jirayia]_ Tomoe said

"You already do that at him every day, right?" Shizuka said remind

 _[Tomoe-san… You probably know but, if you kicking on him. Yosuke will get hit too]_ Chiyome remind her

 _[I know]_ Tomoe said don't care about Yosuke and Hanamura

" _Poor Hanamura…"_ Yu thought sympathy

 _[I'm just feel sorry for him and Jirayia…]_ Izanagi said sympathy in Yu's mind

"W-Well… That's because his fault" Chie explained nervous

"Ohh…." Shizuka putting her both hands on her hips and look to Chie suspicious "I thought, you were kicking on Hanamura, because, you love with him" she explained, making Chie slight blushing on her face

"W-What're you talking!? I-I'm not love with him!" Chie yelled to her "You must be joking!"

"….." the silence moment from Shizuka "…. I'm serious"

"Hmm…. I think, you and Hanamura will become a perfect couple" Yu commented

"W-W-W-What the!? O-O-Of course not!" Chie yelled shame

"… Shall we go to flood plain now? I need some refreshing" Shizuka ignored Chie's yells, Yu nodded it

"H-Hey guys! Listen to me!" Chie keep yelled to her

Yu decided go to Samegawa Flood Plain for a while along with Chie and Shizuka. After they've done practice, they were decided to back home. Shizuka and Chie said good bye to Yu and walking home along with Chie.

* * *

(Early Morning 05/06/2011, Samegawa Flood Plain. Path to the school)

Today is school days again and, Yu was walked to the school by using a usual route like always he did

"Yo" Yu heard Yosuke from behind. He was riding his bicycle

"Hey, Hanamura" Yu said, when Yosuke stopping his bicycle in front of him

"… Dammit, I just fixed this thing… It's making squeaking sounds again" Yosuke complained

 _[Geez… I'm already told you, that's a karma]_ Jirayia said

"Don't say like that, Jirayia" Yosuke said annoyed at his Persona "By the way… I'm sorry about the other day… You know, about what I said to Nanako-chan" he sudden apologized to Yu

"Don't worry about that, Hanamura" Yu said

"And… After hanging out with Nanako-chan… I feel even stronger that we have to solve this case" Yosuke said determination

"Me too. We'll do our best for catch the killer and solve this case" Yu said determination

 _[I'm agreed. We've not give up until we done with this case]_ Izanagi said determination

"Yeah!" _[Let's do this!]_ Yosuke and Jirayia spirited up

"Y'know, Chie and Yukiko seem different lately… They're a lot closer. Same goes to Akahoshi and senpai" Yosuke commented

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yu asked

"Oh yeah, I was just curious, but are you…" Yosuke sudden trail off, making Yu mark question at Yosuke's words "Ehh, never mind. If we keep chatting, we're gonna be late" the headphone boy sudden look down depressed " _*sigh_ man, school's such a chore. And now my bike's messed up too. The roads are much wider here than in the city, so I keep speeding… I guess that did it"

"You just have walk to school" Yu suggested

"You're right…. _*sigh_ oh well. Until I get my motorcycle license, I'll just have to walk" Yosuke said frustrated

* * *

(After School. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

After all subjects for today had done. The group were gathering around Yu's bench. Chie look to Tsubaki's bench, who wasn't coming to school today.

"Hm… I wonder. Why Kurogane-kun not coming to school today?" Chie question curious

"I don't know. Maybe he was busy at something" Yosuke telling her, a while she downing her head on the table tiredly

"I see, but…. Why do the holidays have to end so fast…?" Chie complained

"Is that you want to ask?" Shizuka question confused

"Anyways. What do you guys think about the Midnight Channel yesterday?" Yu said straight to the topic, everyone get attention at this conversation

"Hmm… Someone who was on the Midnight Channel, it was definitely a guy" Yosuke said

"… And, you guys know who it was?" Shinnosuke asked, everyone shaking their heads which mean, their don't know who it was

"No. We don't know who it was" Yu said, he felt disappointed because he couldn't find out who it was on the TV last time

"Me too. Then again, I haven't heard anything about someone disappearing suddenly, either" Yosuke informed it. Shinnosuke putting his right hand on his chin and, thinking

"Could it be a prank?" Shinnosuke said opinion unsure "If this is a prank. Amagi could've been the last of the victims?" the handsome man in glasses question, but inside, he feeling unsure about this tentative theory

"I doubt this is over" Yu said unsure

"Hm…"Chie remain silent thinking

"I don't know" Yukiko said unsure "But we shouldn't relax as long as the culprit remains at large"

"And I doubt, that is not a 'prank', Shin-Nii" Shizuka said at Shinnosuke's opinion "But, I'll more worry, if someone will show up on TV again, when a raining" the scarlet girl said worried

"You're right, _*sigh_ if we only knew a little more about who the killer might be…" Yosuke sighed

"You have a point there" Shinnosuke said agreed

"Eh, it's no good fretting over it now. If someone does show up on the Midnight Channel, then we'll deal with it" Chie said "It's supposed to start raining soon, but I hope this weather holds through next week… You know… Midterms" the green jacket girl said depression on the last part

"Ugh, you had to go and bring that up… I don't wanna think about it" Yosuke said annoyance

" _*sigh_ I wish I had Yukiko's and Shizuka's gift for studying" Chie said frustration

"Hm?" Yukiko and Shizuka question mark at her words

"Hey Hanamura, why don't you have Yukiko and Shizuka go over some of the material with you?" Chie suggested on Yosuke, Yosuke get a hint from Chie's suggestions

"Hm? Oh, that's right. Yukiko's and Shizuka's ranked at the top on every exam" Yosuke said remember "Maybe I should ask her for some private lessons" Yukiko sudden shocked at 'private lessons' part

"P-Private lessons!?" Yukiko said shocked

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yosuke asked

 _*SLAP_

Yukiko sudden walking into him and slapping on his face

"Ow…! What was that for? I'm just asking you to help me study…" Yosuke remind to her as he rubbing his right cheek

"Oh, I'm sorry… You were talking about studying…" Yukiko said realized "I thought it might've been an off-color joke. Our inn has had some strange visitors lately" the black haired girl explained the situation to Yosuke

"If you thought it was a joke, then just shrug it off!" Yosuke complained.

"Sorry. My hand moved without thinking…" Yukiko turned away from him and said apologized on him

"Geez…" Yosuke sighed it, he now stared at Chie in annoyance "Thanks a lot, Satonaka, for bringing up the whole studying thing"

"W-What did I do!?" Chie question confused but, she sudden remember at Yosuke's words "Ahh… You're the one who made it sound creepy and wrong! 'Private lessons', huh?"

"Wha-!? Then it's mostly my fault!?" Yosuke yelled

"She's right. You was saying to Amagi with 'private lessons' part. That sounds… disgusting" Shizuka said sternly, making Yosuke feel panicked from her deathly words. Yu can't do anything for Yosuke now

"B-But, that is Satonaka's fault from the first places!" Yosuke complained

"What!?" Chie yelled,

The short time, they were angry with yelling to each other has just begun. Yu, Yukiko and Akahoshi siblings just leave them be

"Let's watching the Midnight Channel, when it's raining" Yu announce, Yukiko and Akahoshi siblings nodded agreement

"Well. I shall go home now. See you tomorrow" Yukiko said before she left them in this class

"Me too. Well, I'll see you at home, Shin-Nii" Shizuka said before leaving this class, only Yu and Shinnosuke were still here

" _Can you go with me for a sec?"_ Shinnosuke whispering on Yu's right ear. Yu nodded it agreed

Yu taking his bag and stand up from his seat. He and Shinnosuke decided to talk more at the student council room and leaving Yosuke and Chie who were still yelling in the classroom

* * *

(Yasogami High School. Student Council Room)

Yu and Shinnosuke entry to the Student Council Room and not anyone is here

"… Good, no anyone is here" Shinnosuke said relief and quick closing the door. Yu want to know why his senpai was bringing him to here

"Did something happen?" Yu question. Shinnosuke turned back and nodded it

"… I'm just want to ask you. Did she ask you about your little sister-I mean Nanako-chan?" Shinnosuke sudden asked about Shizuka. Yu stared sternly on his expressions, Shinnosuke was looked worry for some reason

"Yeah. She did asked that" Yu informed it

"…. And, can you tell me EVERYTHING about yesterday?" Shinnosuke request to Yu. Yu couldn't help but agree with him, he begin to telling everything about yesterday, when he and Shizuka were hanging out at bookstore

"…. I see" Shinnosuke looks relieved on his face

"Are you worrying at her?" Yu asked, Shinnosuke nodded it

"Yeah… After, Nanako-chan was speaking about her mother. She looked depressed at home. I can't blame her since, we've had a same fate" Shinnosuke said gloomy and look to the floor

"Even though, you and Nanako had a same fate, that's not mean you supposes to give up" Yu said

"You're actually right. Thanks for remind me that, Narukami-san" Shinnosuke said relief

"No problem, senpai. You just need someone who want to talk with you" Yu said pleased

" _*chuckle,_ right. Thanks again, Narukami. Okay! I'll protect all of you and Shizuka for now on" Shinnosuke said determination on him "This is my law by myself"

Shinnosuke pleased to Yu as the leader in the team and as talking friend for him and his younger sister, Shizuka. Yu look to him, Shinnosuke was a caring person and have a strong trustworthy to his group

" _Thou art I… And am I thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of Justice Arcana"_ Yu feel the bonds between him and his senpai, Shinnosuke Akahoshi. Yu nearly shocked when he felt, Shinnosuke's arcana was actual same like Nanako, The Justice Arcana

 _[That is quite surprises. Shinnosuke-san has had a same arcana like Nanako-chan]_ Izanagi said surprised in Yu's mind

" _Me either"_ Yu thought agreed

"Oh yeah, I'm nearly forget" Shinnosuke sudden said remind "I have recommendation to you from me as Student Council President. Can you become my assistant?" Shinnosuke recommendation to Yu for becoming his assistant

"Wait-what?" Yu question confused

"I know, this is all of sudden and you can decide this later" Shinnosuke said

"If, I'm become your assistant. Shall I work with you every day?" Yu question

"Nope. I'll call you to come here and not worries, I won't calling you every day" Shinnosuke explained "Okay. You can go back home now…and, thanks" the handsome man in glasses giving on him a rare smile as thanks.

"… No problem, senpai" Yu said pleased, when he walking to the exit. After he go outside from the student council room, he decided go back home

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **Why am I not add a lot dialogue for Persona in this fanfiction? Because, I didn't have plan for write it a lot**

 **For Shizuka Akahoshi's appearance or clothes: Sorry this is kind a late and wrote it now on this chapter**

 **Please Favorite/Follow it.**

 **Thank you!**


	15. Ch15: Ghost Story & Next Victim: Tsubaki

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

* * *

(After School 05/07/2011, Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

Today is heavy raining at outside. Yu, Chie, Yukiko and Shizuka were talking to each other and, Yosuke was at outside class. Shizuka sudden looking to Tsubaki's bench, who wasn't coming to school again

"Hm… I hope, he is okay" Shizuka said, making Yu, Chie, Yukiko get attention into Shizuka

"What do you mean?" Chie asked

"Well… I don't know why but, I'm just worrying on him for some reason" Shizuka explained unsure about her feel

"….Today is raining, we shall watch the Midnight Channel, just in case" Yu announce, they nodded agreement

 _*duark…_

They heard thunder rumbling at outside this class. Chie sudden looked terrified after she heard the thunder

"Hm? What's up Satonaka? Your face look pale?" Shizuka asked

"O-Oh… It's nothing" Chie said worried on her, and Yosuke walked into them

"Hey Chie, I bought you a new copy 'Trial of Dragon' flick. It was a Greatest Punches version for 980 yen. If I knew then, I'd have just replaced it instead of buying you grilled steak" Yosuke explained at Chie, but for some reason he wasn't look satisfied

"Oh. So, you're already replace her DVD before, huh. This was very rare for you Hanamura" Shizuka said impressive

"What are you mean by 'rare' part?" Yosuke question annoyed

 _*duark_

They're heard another thunder rumbling and, that sound is getting closer around here

"This is clearly getting closer….!" Chie said worried

"Huh…? What are you, scared of a little lighting?" Yosuke asked surprised to Chie

"Quite, you! I'd be a goner if even one of those things hit me!" Chie said annoyed

"Calm down, Satonaka. That's just you were think, these thunder wouldn't be hitting on you" Shizuka explained as she calming her a bit

"B-But-!"

 _*duARK_ "Eek!" Chie quick covering her ears from the sound of thunder rumbling

"Hahaha, you're freaking out way too much" Yosuke said as he laughing at her "C'mon, shouldn't weather like this help with your kung-fu training? A bolt of lighting would hit and it'd give you the inspiration for a new move! There was a scene like that in your DVD, wasn't there?"

"You jerk! You don't even care how I feel!" Chie yelled angry "If lighting has to strike someone, let it be Hanamura!"

 _*DUARK_

The biggest thunder rumbling has hit at somewhere around here as, the power in this school are turn off

"Huh? Is this a black out?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah" Yu said

"That's what you get for saying that stuff- Wait, where is she?" Yosuke asked, when he not seeing Chie at her bench. Yu pointing his index finger to the down. Shizuka looking down and saw Chie was hiding under her bench

"What are you doing?" Shizuka asked

"E-E-Eh…W-Well… Hahaha…." Chie said nervous. Shizuka not saying anything to her and, she ignored her

" _*sigh_ Oh, well…" Yosuke sighed "… Looks like I better hurry up and head to work"

"You have a part-timer job for today, Hanamura?" Yu question on him and Yosuke answer him with a nodded

"Yeah. Depending on how produce sells today, I might get a little bonus in my pay for the week. This weather may keep customers away, but I gotta do my best if I'm gonna save up for a motorcycle!" Yosuke said ecstatic and spirited up for today

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yosuke's cellphone sudden rang up after, Chie go back to her seat. Yosuke quick look on his cellphone

"It's from my manager…" Yosuke said confused after he seen a name from his cellphone. He pick up the call "Hello?"

" _Yosuke-kun? Hmmm…. Some of the power in the store is out after that lighting strike"_ his manager explained nervously, making Yosuke shocked after he heard it _"Could you come in early today? All the refrigerated shelves have stopped running. It's looking like we'll have to close up the produce section early today"_

"Wait, what!? But my pay..." Yosuke said shocked

" _Anyway, I need you here to help deal with this mess. I'm counting on you! Goodbye!"_

"Wait-!"

His manager quick cut off a call before Yosuke finishing his sentence. Yosuke putting back his cellphone inside his pocket pants. Everyone were sweat dropped when they seen, Yosuke's expression was like losing his hope for buying the motorcycle.

"What're you looking at me for!?" Chie asked nervous when Yosuke staring annoyed into Chie

"Ugh, why did this have to happen!?" Yosuke complained

"Not luck, huh? Oh well, that's your risks" Shizuka said, making Yosuke more frustrated by her words

"Hey, Yukiko… can we just go home?" Chie begging to Yukiko

"Chie, do you know this story?" Yukiko said

"Story?" Chie question confused

"A girl forgot her homework, so she snuck into school in the middle of the night, but she suddenly needed to use the bathroom. She ventured into the girls' room, where all the lights were off. No one should have been there, but in the mirror…"

"Hold it right there!" Chie sudden stopping her stories "What're you talking about!?"

"Huh? It's a ghost story. I thought you liked them" Yukiko said confuses

"Yeah, but why tell it now!?" Chie complained

"I know this stories from somewhere but, I've been forgetting it. Anyway, Satonaka. Watch out your back" Shizuka said. Chie wide open her eyes and getting attention into the scarlet girl

"W-What now!?" Chie asked, Yukiko quick getting focus to Shizuka

"I heard from neighbor, who was lived next door at my house. He telling me this story before" Shizuka started her stories "… After, that boy was finish studying group at his friend's house, he decided to go back home because, that time is already midnight. That boy walking alone in the middle of night and not someone on the street, besides himself. Suddenly, he felt someone was watching on him… He quick look behind but, not see someone there. He ignored it and kept moving…. That boy has sense this weird feeling again. He decided to look back and… he saw someone was standing in the middle of street… That woman wearing a white kimono and holding a kitchen knife on her hand and, she is smiling on him… That boy looked terrified after he seen her and, she is walking at him, slowly…...And, that boy decided to run from that woman. He kept ran, ran, and ran as far as he can… After, that boy had run as far as he could from her. He decided for taking rest for a sec, and…."

"And…?" Yukiko asked excited, Chie was covering her ears to not listening Shizuka's stories, Yu tried to calming Chie with putting his right hand on her shoulder for calm, Yosuke feeling cold from his skin when he heard her stories

"And…. He feel someone has touched on his shoulder. After, he had felt it, he decided to look behind with very be careful… very… be careful…. And then… He saw…."

"KYAAA….! STOP! STOP!" Chie sudden shouted in fearful

"Hm? What's wrong?" Shizuka asked

"Don't said 'What's wrong' at me! Your story were more scarier than Yukiko's! And, you made me freaking out!" Chie yelled

"I-I'm admit it…Damn… That was too scared. After, you told us about that stories. I've felt like… I don't want go to outside from my house" Yosuke said nervous

" _*chuckle_ hahahaha that was awesome stories…! Please, tell me again, Shizuka-san" Yukiko said with a chuckled

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Chie shouted refuses "You two knows, what will happen next, if you guys kept told us about the worst ghost stories again! Those things might be into reality!"

"Hey guys"

"KYAAA…!"

Chie sudden screaming and hiding under her desk again. The one who calling them, it was Shinnosuke, the handsome in glasses looked confuses at Chie's reaction

"Now, the story is turn into reality" Yu said

"Huh?" Shinnosuke response confused from Yu's words. Chie get out from her desk

"Geez, senpai! You made me freaking out!" Chie yelled angry

"Huh? What I do?" Shinnosuke asked confused

"T-That's nothing, senpai. I don't think, you need to know it" Yosuke said nervous

"… Okay?" Shinnosuke looked confused as, he don't know what is doing on in here

" _*pfff_ Hahahaha…. A-Akahoshi-senpai… you looked confused hahahaha…." Yukiko begin to laughing fit again, the group were sweat dropped because her laughing fit

" _*sigh_ why don't you just have Narukami escort you back home, Satonaka?" Yosuke suggested, a while Yukiko stopping her laugh

"A-Are you making fun of me!?" Chie complained

"Well, yeah. With how freaked out you are, can you blame me?" Yosuke said annoyed, the power has turn on again, same goes to the lights in this classroom

"Oh, the power's back! C'mon, Yukiko, let's go home!" Chie quick said relieved, Yukiko nodded it

They're leaving from this classroom in hurry. Shinnosuke, the only one who still confused in this situation but, he don't want to mind it. So, he decided to forgive it.

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence. Yu's Room)

Yu was studying in his room for the Midterms held at next week. Yu was still thinking about the person on the Midnight Channel since, he don't figure who it was

 _[Are you still thinking about the Midnight Channel?]_ Izanagi asked

" _You can tell?"_ Yu thought said

 _[Of course, I can tell… I am you, remember?]_ Izanagi said calmly, Yu nodded understand what Izanagi means _[That besides… I was curious, why Tsubaki-san wasn't coming to school again?]_ Izanagi sudden question curious about his absence

" _I don't know, Izanagi. He might be busy or…"_ Yu sudden remain silent before he want to finish his sentence

 _[What's wrong?]_ Izanagi asked

" _I think, I have a reason why Kurogane hasn't come to school from yesterday. Could it be he…"_ Yu thought in worried

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu's cellphone sudden rang up, he quick look ob his cellphone. He has got call from unknown number but, he decided to pick up the call, even though, he don't know who it is

"Hello?" Yu said on cellphone

" _Narukami-san? Is that you?"_ The man's voice asked

"That voice… It that you Akahoshi-senpai?" Yu recognized the caller's voice

" _Yeah, it's me. Sorry for calling you so sudden but, I had a bad news for you"_ Shinnosuke said worried _"The bad news is… Kurogane-san has been disappeared"_

"What-!?" Yu said shocked about this news

" _My dad was asking about him and explained it. His grandmother has call to the police station about him. After they were knew about this, the police department has decided to search on him…"_ Shinnosuke explained _"Hey… Don't tell me, he would have been at the other world…"_

"… I hope not" Yu said hopeful

" _Me too...That's all I can tell. Well, goodnight"_ Shinnosuke said before he cut off the call

* * *

(Midnight)

This is already Midnight and at outside was heavy raining. Yu was sitting on the couch for waiting the Midnight Channel. Suddenly, the TV screen has turn on and see, the room looks like the library with a chains at up as the decoration. The host on the Midnight Channel now is Tsubaki Kurogane. He was wearing gray turtleneck shirt, black gentleman west style suit and, black robe with long cloth at sleeves and bottom along with, black leggings and black high boots with heels. Now, he is standing in front of the viewers

" _Good Evening everyone. My name is Tsubaki Kurogane as your host for tonight"_ Tsubaki announce them with a gently smile _"Tonight, I will try to revive someone your love of… from death, with my power! This is not dream, this is a reality… Not need to worry all viewers. I will grant your wishes…. Now, stay watch"_ Tsubaki has disappear from the screen

"Revive?" Yu question at 'revive' part

 _[What is he mean by that?]_ Izanagi question confused

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu quick pick up the call

"Hanamura, did you see that?" Yu asked straight to the point

" _Yeah, I see it. That was definitely Tsubaki on Midnight Channel just now! I thought, he was busy at police station or whatever it is! Which mean, he has got kidnapped!?_ " Yosuke said worried

"Possibility, yeah. Okay, we shall meet up at Junes Food Court, tomorrow, for rescue him" Yu announce

" _Got it. Well, then see you tomorrow_ " Yosuke said before he cut off the call

Yu decided to go sleep for meeting with the group at Junes Food Court tomorrow

* * *

(Daytime 05/08/2011, In front of Dojima Residence)

"Excuse me, young man…"

Before, Yu had went to Junes. The old woman calling him when, she walked into him

"Yes?" Yu asked politely

"Are you Tsubaki-chan's friend?" the old woman asked, making Yu giving hits and quick recognize who she is

"Yes, ma'am and… are you Kurogane-san's grandmother?" Yu asked politely

" _*chuckle_ You're really interesting young man. No wonder, Tsubaki-chan was impressive on you" the old woman explained. Yu quite surprised, Tsubaki had told to his grandma about him "Oh my… I'm almost forget for introduce myself. My name is Harumi Nohara, Tsubaki-chan's grandmother"

"My name is Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you, Nohara-san" Yu introduce to himself politely

"Yu-chan, right? _*chuckle_ good name" Tsubaki's grandmother said with a soft chuckled "You seem a trustworthy person. If you not mind, can you please give this on Tsubaki-chan" the older woman giving the necklace with design black gem "That's Tsubaki's precious necklace from his older sister"

"Kurogane-san's older sister?" Yu question, the old woman nodded it

"Not just older sister, he also have the twin younger brother too" Tsubaki's grandmother said

"I see" Yu said with a soft smile

"…" Tsubaki's grandmother remain silent sad "his older sister has passed away and, his younger brother now is still in coma at hospital, he said… that accident has been happened, because of him" the old woman explained sadly, making Yu nearly shocked when he heard about Tsubaki's past "After that, Tsubaki-chan always blame himself and responsibility about what happens, and not good relationship between him and his father, even though, his father has send him to here"

"…." Yu

"I know… He was hate at his father, and himself at what happened in the past life… He has surrendered by the darkness and his past" the old woman explained sad "…And, I was worried on him… because, I couldn't find him…"

"…. Ma'am" Yu said sadly

"Young man… Please… save him. Tsubaki-chan has been suffering enough, by his past" the old woman begging on him sadly

"… Of course, I'll save him" Yu said agreed. The old woman looked relief after Yu had said that in front of her. She decided to go back home and leave Tsubaki on him as, Yu quick go to Junes for meeting with the others

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

After he took elevator and go outside, he seeing Yosuke and the other has seat on usual spot. Yosuke noticed him and waving on him. Yu nodded to Yosuke as he walking into them

"Hey Narukami. Why you taking so long to come here than before?" Yosuke question curiosity

"…Sorry" Yu apologized with sadness expression from his face. Yukiko was noticed, what happen on him by looking on his face

"What's wrong, Narukami-kun? You looked sad…" Yukiko asked worried

"… I'm just learning Tsubaki's past from his grandmother before I went to come here" Yu explained

"About his past?" Shinnosuke question, Yu nodded it

"Yeah. His grandmother has told me about, his deceased older sister and his twin younger brother who was still in coma at hospital… It seem, Kurogane was still thinking about his past life and, he always blame himself as the cause of his older sister died and his twin younger brother at hospital" Yu explained, he knew this is hard to explained about Tsubaki's past in front of them but, he didn't have a choice besides, telling them the truth

"Are you said he was still trapped in his own past…?" Chie question sadly, Yu slow nodded to Chie

"… He must've been feeling, this is all his fault, the cause of his younger brother at hospital and the cause of his older sister died…" Shizuka said sadly

"…And, he was not good relationship with his father, I don't know why" Yu said

"That's his personal life. We don't need to knowing this" Shinnosuke said

"But, we'll know soon, when we're facing his Shadow…" Yosuke remind him

"O-Oh yeah… I'm almost forget about that" Shinnosuke said shameful

"Okay! This is not time for hesitate! Let's us go to the other world and save him!" Chie said spirited up, everyone nodded agreement with her

* * *

(TV World. Entrance)

"Hello guys! Good to see you again!" Teddie greetings on them happily, after they were jumping into the TV World from the Junes Electronic Section

"Teddie. You're already know someone was here, right?" Yosuke sudden asked

"…Yup, I do smell someone is here and, hmmm…. I do know where he is" Teddie said

"Which way?" Shinnosuke asked

"From that way!" Teddie said as he pointing at behind on him

"Okay. Teddie, please guiding on us to his location" Yu said

"Aye, Sir!" Teddie said spirited up and guiding the groups into Tsubaki's location

* * *

(In front of The Necromancer's Library)

When, Teddie was guiding the others into Tsubaki's location. They are seeing the gates along with the raven statues at the top. Inside the gates it was the building

"This is building was appeared from Kurogane's mind" Shizuka said as she analysis this area

"Then again, these building looks like a library" Yosuke said somehow disappointed

 _[Do you not like library?]_ Jirayia question

"I don't mean, I hate with the library but, I'm just kinda shocked" Yosuke said

"Hey, you guys remember when, he hosted on the Midnight Channel, he said 'revive' right? What's that mean anyway?" Chie question confused

"I think, he want revive his older sister from the death" Yu explained

"I see… We're already know about him a few but now, our priory is rescue him" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah. Let's go everyone" Yu said, everyone nodded it and go to inside The Necromancer's Library

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! Please Favorite/ Follow  
**

 **For the next chapter is Tsubaki's Arc.**

 **I'm only hope everyone enjoy it!**


	16. Ch16: The Library: The Past

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **For Pairing has decide: YuxYukiko, ChiexYosuke, OCxRise, TeddiexOC, KanjixNaoto (a few... I guess)**

* * *

(TV World. Inside The Necromancer's Library)

The group were walking inside the library and seeing, the decoration on inside, it was exactly same like a The Midnight Channel last night. Teddie sudden hid behind on Yu for some reason, the group look to Teddie, who was looked scare

"What's wrong Teddie?" Yu asked

"H-Hm… I-I don't know, sensei, but… I have bad feeling about this place" Teddie explained nervously

"Bad feeling?" Shinnosuke asked

 _[I'm agreed with you, Teddie-san… This atmosphere and this feelings…. It's like; sadness, despair, hatred and so on….]_ Bishamon said thought

"… Now, I've been more worrying on him" Chie said sadly

"Me too…" Yukiko said sadly

"… We shall keep moving" Yu said calmly

* * *

(1st Room)

" _I'm useless…._ "

The group sudden stopped their steps after, they are hearing the voice around them

"That voice… is that Kurogane-kun?" Yukiko asked, as she recognized that voice

" _I'm useless, I'm weak…. My weakness has made Haruka-Neechan… die…in front of me. I've never accept this! Never, never, never, NEVER!"_

"Kurogane…. Is he…. crying…?" Shizuka said sadly

" _Tsukasa…. Tsukasa… wake up…. I'm begging you. PLEASE WAKE UP! I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

Tsubaki's voice has gone around them. The atmosphere sudden turn darker after, they are heard Tsubaki's true feelings

"… Kurogane-kun… He was suffering, from his past and, until now…" Yukiko said sad and worry, but, suddenly, Yu patting Yukiko's shoulder with his right hand as understanding to her

"Don't worry, Amagi. We'll save him from his past" Yu said. Yukiko's face sudden turning slight red to him, Yu let go his hand from her shoulder "Okay, everyone let's go" the silver teen announce, everyone nodded it

* * *

(2nd Room)

"Hey, Ted. Is Kurogane still far away?" Yosuke sudden asked

" _*sniff *sniff_ nope, Tsubaki's location is almost over there" Teddie announce

"Wait, you say, at the next room is, the last room?" Yosuke asked, Teddie nodded it

 _[Fiuh… Lucky]_ Jirayia said relieved

 _[Geez… You really are lazy ninja-frog…]_ Tomoe sighed annoyance

"Oh, look!" Chie sudden said and pointing her index finger to the door in front of them

"That door is probably the last room. We'd better hurry go there" Shinnosuke said, everyone nodded as they are running to the door, but suddenly….

" _ **Oh, my… I have guests in here"**_

The group heard, Tsubaki's voice. They are looking back and see, the recognize pretty young man has stood there

" _ **I've never suspect, all of you came to visit my library *chuckle How idiots. You guys aren't allowed to be here…Now, get out from here…"**_ Other Tsubaki telling them and staring on them with murderous eyes

"Who cares about that!? We're coming here for save him!" Yosuke said

" _ **Save me…? Hah, idiots! You all are can't save me…."**_ Other Tsubaki said annoyed

"What do you mean?" Yu asked

" _ **I don't need to explain this, to imbecile like you…"**_ Other Tsubaki said as he snapped his finger

 _ ***Giiinnngggg**_

After, Other Tsubaki snapped his finger, the shadow knight with a horse has summon to here. This shadow was same like the shadow knight at Yukiko's Castle, but the color is deep black, at the same time, Other Tsubaki has gone from this room

 _[Wait! This again!]_ Jirayia complained

"Wait… Where is he!?" Chie said when, she looking around

 _[He is gone…]_ Tomoe said

"Tch, we don't have choice! Come, Izanagi!" Yu summoning his initial Persona, Izanagi and, everyone following him for summons their Personas

" **Cleave!** "

" **Gale Slash!** "

" **Skewer!** "

 _*SLASH_

Izanagi, Bishamon and, Tomoe were combination their attacks by using their weapons at The Shadow Black Knight but, their attacks aren't effective for that thing.

"What-!?" Bishamon said nearly shocked

"Not effective!?" Tomoe asked

"It seem this shadow was strong against physical attack" Izanagi said

"Hanamura, Amagi, Akahoshi! Try using elements magic at that shadow!" Yu ordered to his group

"Okay! Go, Jirayia!"

"Konohana-Sakuya!"

"Electric magic, Chiyome!"

Yosuke, Yukiko and, Shizuka quick commanding their Persona for using their elements at the shadow a while, Jirayia, Konohana and, Chiyome flying into the shadow, for firing their elements

"Let's do this! **Garu!** "

"Take this, **Zio!** "

" **Agi!** "

 _*BAM_

Jirayia, Konohana and, Chiyome has sent their magics into the shadow. The shadow's horse sudden kneeling on the floor, in weak

"You guys, find the shadow's weakness. That shadow weakness against fire and, electric!" Teddie said happily. At the same time, the shadow has stood up again and begun to targeting into the others "Woow! Be careful everyone! That shadow has add the power up!" Teddie announce after, he seeing, the shadow knight has sent **Tarukaja** on itself

 _*BAM *BAM_

"Gyaa!" "Uwagh!" "Argh!"

Yosuke, Jirayia, Shinnosuke and, Bishamon, they are got damaged from the shadow knight's **Rampage** by using the shadow's horse.

"Shin-Nii! Hanamura! Are you guys okay!?" Shizuka asked worried

"I'm fine, Shizuka! Don't worry about us!" Shinnosuke informed "But… something is different than, that shadow we were found before at the castle, right?" the handsome in glasses question figured

"You right, senpai. It was different… This shadow is quite damn strong" Yosuke admitted it

The shadow knight has dashing to Shizuka. Shizuka quick on guard and preparing her naginata

"Here we go, Chiyome…" Shizuka said

"Roger…. **Garu!** "

 _*WHUSH_

Chiyome pointed her left hand at Shizuka's spot after, she has use the wind and, threw her to the top. She turning back and preparing her naginata

"… Chiyome! Garu again!" Shizuka commanded

" **Garu!** " _*WHUSH_

Chiyome casting her wind at around Shizuka and, sending her wind along with Shizuka on the shadow. A while, Chiyome's wind was still around her. She quick pointed her naginata like a spear

"Take this!"

 _*slash_

Shizuka slashing on the shadow with her naginata, when, she has landing to the floor safety

"Wow, Shizuka! That was awesome tactic!" Chie said proudly

"But, this isn't over yet" Yu said "Izanagi!"

"Right! **Rakunda!** " Izanagi raised his left hand and pointed into the shadow and, sending a strange energy at the shadow "The defense is down now!" he informed to the others

" **Tarukaja!** " Bishamon rolling his yari and using the magic for power up on himself

"Fire to the target, Bishamon!" Shinnosuke commanded him

"Understood, Master! **Agi!** " _*BAM_ Bishamon's yari had pointed into the shadow

"You too, Konohana!" Yukiko said

"Y-Yes, Yukiko-Neechan! **Agi!** " _*BAM_ Konohana sending her fire magic on the shadow. The shadow knight has knelt down on the floor weakly by double fire attacks from, Bishamon and Konohana

"Now, that's our chance!" Izanagi said, as he flying faster to the shadow

"Yeah!" Jirayia said excited and following Izanagi

" **Cleave!** " " **Sonic Punch!** "

 _*SLASH_

 _*BAM *BAM_

Izanagi slicing on the shadow's chest, and following by Jirayia has threw his star shurikens on the shadow as well but, the shadow knight has stood up again

"Grgh… How stubborn! Just give up already!" Jirayia complained

 _*Nggiiiiinnggg_

"Wha- Everyone, scatter!" Yu quick giving an orders when he saw that shadow has ran to the forward, Yu quick noticing where the shadow was running into Teddie "Teddie! Get out from there!"

"E-E-E-Eeehhhh!? S-Someone, please save meeee!" Teddie panicked, because, he don't have chance to hid

"Teddie!" Everyone shouted worry

" **Bufula!** " _*CREECK_

Someone has sent the ice magic at the shadow knight and make it frozen. The group looking behind Teddie, the woman with white haired and wearing a visor on her eyes. Yukiko has knew to the person in front of them now

"Is that you, Maxwell-san?" Yukiko asked shocked

"Yes… it's me, Stellar Maxwell…" the white girl answered it, when she snapped her finger. The shadow black knight is shattering into the pieces and then disappear "That shadow was actually using a last power for hitting to this bear" Stellar explained,

"… I'm even not noticed it. Then again, you looked pretty strong" Shinnosuke said as he admitted about her strength

"Anyway, why are you here?" Yosuke asked

"We were coming here for mission" Suseri-Hime said

"Mission?" Jirayia question, Suseri-Hime nodded it

" _*gasp_ D-Don't tell me! Are you the culprit!?" Teddie gasped

"Me? The culprit? What are you talking about?" Stellar asked confused

"Don't play dumb, Miss! You're the one who throwing people into this world, right!? I won't let you go from here, until you confess your crimes!" Teddie suspicious on her

"Throwing people into this world? I've never do such thing to the citizen" Stellar said

"Oh! Don't act sweet in front of me, Miss! Even though, you're beary sexy lady! But, I'll not show beary mercy for you, Miss- _*SMACH_ OUCH!" Shizuka sudden hitting on Teddie's head for stopping his yelling

"Shut up, you noisy bear and, look the situation. That girl has help us at the castle and now, she was saving you from the shadow" Shizuka said with a sternly tone "Show some manners and say thanks and apologize to her!"

"R-Right… Thank you, miss and… I'm beary sorry" Teddie said apologized to her

"Damn… she's pretty scare" Yosuke commented terrified

"Not joke..." Chie said agreed

"Ha…ha…ha…" Shinnosuke laughed awkwardly

"So, Maxwell-san. What is missions from yours?" Yukiko asked

"For saving … Tsubaki-sama…" Stellar explained, making everyone shocks after she called Tsubaki with '-sama' part

"E-EEHH!?" Yosuke, Chie and, Shinnosuke were shouting in surprise

"Wait! Time! Time out! Why are you sudden calling him with '-sama'!?" Jirayia asked shocked

"Did you have relationship with him!?" Chiyome asked curious

"Why you asking that?" Jirayia said confused

"No but, I've sworn to her, for protecting him until the end… That's why, I am here" Stellar informed, as she sheathed her sword

"Which mean, our purpose are same. We were coming here for save him" Yu said

"If you not mind, can you join with us?" Izanagi said

"… I refuse" Stellar said

"Wait, why?" Chie asked shocked

"I don't want all of you in danger. Your group must stay away from this" Stellar said coldly

"No, we can't do that" Yukiko said

"Yukiko-neechan's right. We can't leave you alone in here" Konohana said worried

"They're right. This place has full with the shadows. If you go ahead alone… you will…" Tomoe said

"… This is fine… Now, hurry get out from here" Stellar said sadly

"I'm beary refuse!" Teddie sudden shouted and stepped forward in front of her

"Teddie?" Shizuka said nearly shocked

"If you're doing this alone, that's impossible! All you need is companies, Stellar-chan!" Teddie said, Stellar didn't answer anything on him

"That was quite surprised from him" Jirayia commented

"Stellar-sama… that bear was right… You can't doing this alone, even though, with your power…Still not enough for saving him" Suseri-Hime said "Only, your choice is join force with them"

"… Fine… I accept it, as temporary team…" Stellar sighed

"That's fine" Yu nodded it "Well then, let's go to inside" the silver teen said, as he opened the door in front of them

* * *

(3rd Room. The Last Room)

When, they were go inside this room, the lights has turned off and they couldn't see anything around them

"What the-!? This is so dark, I can't see anything in here" Yosuke said

 _*STEP_

"Ouch! Watch out your step, idiot!" Chie yelled, after she felt someone was stepping into her feet

"S-Sorry, Satonaka" Yosuke apologizing

"I wonder, why this place is so dark?" Shizuka question

"I don't know but, I hope, not something bad will happen" Shinnosuke said

" _ **Oh my, you guys were still here"**_ The group sudden heard Other Tsubaki's voice as they're look around in this dark room but, can't find him

"That voice… must be his other self!" Shinnosuke said, as he quick holding his handgun

"Hey, you! Stop hiding and show yourself!" Yosuke shouted provoke him

" _ **How rude visitor you are… Fine, if you wish for showing myself, right here and now"**_ Other Tsubaki said arrogant. The lights suddenly turn on and seeing the two figures in front of them. The real Tsubaki has knelt down on the floor and his shadow has sat on the table, as he holding the black book

"Hey, Kurogane! Are you okay!?" Yosuke asked, the pretty young man in question look behind

"E-Everyone… Why are you guys doing here?" Tsubaki asked

"We were coming for save you, Kurogane" Yu said

"Save… me?" Tsubaki wondering confuse

" _ ***chuckle hahahahahahaha….!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki sudden laughing _**"Hey, hey. Did am I told you before? That's impossible you're save me… protect me…. All you did just bring 'me' over there go back to his past life"**_ Tsubaki's shadow said annoyed as he get up from the table

"What?" Yu asked

"N-No… Please, stop this…" Tsubaki said frustrated

" _ **I'm really useless…. I couldn't protecting someone I care of…."**_ Shadow Tsubaki said as he walking slowly into Tsubaki

" _ **This is all my fault… I'm letting Haruka-neechan died in front of my eyes and… Tsukasa was still in coma at hospital, until now, because of me…. Why? They are protecting me, the useless me…"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said depression and stopping his step in front of him _**"I…I won't accept this! Why her!? Why not me!? I can't accept this! I wouldn't accept the truth! Never!"**_

"Kurogane…." Chie said sadly

"N-No… You're wrong… I'm already accepted it…" Tsubaki said when, he tried for standing up

" _ **Huh? What are you talking about? You were still cannot accepting her death from the past and now, don't you?"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said with devilish smile

"No! You're lying! I had accept her death!" Tsubaki shouted angry

" _ **Liar! You can't hiding your true feelings from me! Because, I'm know ALL about you…"**_ Shadow Tsubaki shouted angry as well

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki question confused

 **" _What I am mean is_** _ **…. I am you… and...you're me"**_ Shadow Tsubaki explained

"W-What…?" Tsubaki asked confused

" _ **Me… Did you remember about Haruka-Neechan's last wish? 'Please, don't let your dark past, controlling your future. You must keep move forward and, someday you will have a friends who always by your side. So, please, take care of your brother'"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said _**"But now look! You still don't having friends and, you also making Tsukasa suffer! And…You're already forgetting Haruka-Neechan's last wish!"**_

"N-No! I've never forgot her last wish!" Tsubaki yelled

"Calm down, Kurogane-kun!" Yukiko said

" _ ***chuckle yes, you did it… And, are you remember, how your father has gave the 'dangerous mission' for his twin sons? He don't care how the risks we must taken it… even though, the cost is losing my life"**_ Shadow Tsubaki explained, making everyone shocked after hearing it

"What the-!? Your life!? That was so cruel!" Yosuke said angry

 _[No joke!]_ Jirayia said angry

" _ **Yeah, you're right. That was so cruel… but, my father don't care about us… He only cares is reputation of Kurogane Family…! I hate him… I hate him… I HATE HIM SO MUCH…!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said angry

"Stop! I've heard enough about this! Just, leave me alone!" Tsubaki shouted begging on his own shadow

" _ **Stop? Come on, I haven't finish my last words for you… Only, you think now just… Your sins... your hatred… not wonder, you had been trapped by the darkness, very long ago… You cannot surpass your father and you're not fit to be The Fifth Kurogane Estate. Why? Because, your weakness…. Because of that… SHE DIED! Is that right, me?"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said excitedly

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Tsubaki yelled depressed "I won't listening you anymore! You're…"

"Kurogane, don't say it!" Yu said

"You're not me!" Tsubaki finally rejecting his shadow as his shadow's darkness aura has surrender him

" _ ***chuckle Huhuhu…..HAHAHAHAHAHA…! YOU REJECTING OF ME! YOUR TRUE FEELINGS! I BECAME MY TRUESELF"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said as transform into the shadow

"Tsubaki-kun..!" Yukiko shouted to him but, he has unconscious on the floor

 _[Yu-san!]_ Izanagi said warning

"Everyone get ready!" Yu announce

" _ **I am a Shadow, the true self"**_ The faceless shadow and, slender humanoid figure but his body was fulling black, on his back it was black chains and he holding shadow long sword/odachi on his right hand _**"Are you want to revive someone you love from the death?"**_

"Sorry, we refuse" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah, we not need something like that!" Yosuke yelled

" _ **Oh, really? Well… all of you must DIE, as the sacrifices!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! Please Favorite/Follow it  
**

 **Thank you for the reading!**


	17. Ch17: The Library: Vs S Tsubaki

**The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

(The Necromancer's Library. The Last Room)

"We must defeat him, quick!" Yu said, as he summoning his initial Persona, Izanagi. Everyone begin summoning their Personas

"You right… Let's do this" Izanagi said

" _ **Now… Prepare yourself! Mind Slice!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki swinging his odachi by one-hand along with the strange energy into them

 _*SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE_

"Grgh!" "Argh!" "Gyaa!" "Kyaa!"

The Persona and The Persona-Users are got damaged from Shadow Tsubaki's attack. Shadow Tsubaki prepare for the next move. The group quick get up and stay on guard

" _ **The Mist of Darkness!"**_

Shadow Tsubaki has used the darkness magic on himself and, the dark mist has appeared around him

"The mist…?" Yosuke asked confused

"Nah, that's just a ordinary mist. Okay! I'm move first! **Sonic Punch!** " Jirayia said, when he throwing his star shurikens to Shadow Tsubaki, but… his shurrikens are missing

"What the-!?" Yosuke said shocked

"N-No way! My shurrikens are missing!" Jirayia said shocked as well

"Ohhh nooo!" Teddie panicked

" _ ***chuckle As long as I still having this mist… You all are can't touchme for the time being *chuckle"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said happily

"Which mean, he become the mist?" Shinnosuke asked

"I don't know. If we can't using physical attack, let's try using the magic" Yu said

"Then, let's do this, Chiyome!" "Go, Konohana-Sakuya!" "Ice magic to the target. Suseri-Hime!"

" **Zio!** "

" **Agi!** "

" **Bufula…!** "

 _*BAM_

Chiyome, Konohana and, Suseri-Hime have sent their spells to Shadow Tsubaki at once but, their magic too are missing

"What!? We can't using magic too!?" Chiyome said shocked

"Oh noooo! This is beary bad!" Teddie panicked

" _ ***chuckle how stupid you are… Did am I tell you 'you all are can't touch me for the time being'? Now, this is time for the counter attack! Mamudo!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said and pointed his odachi to them

 _*WHOOOH_

The group quick dodging from Shadow Tsubaki's Mamudo but, the shadow looked quite annoying on them because, they were safe

"Wow! That was so close! I can feel, the strong darkness element from that spell!" Jirayia said relief

"Yeah, not kidding" Tomoe said agreed

"Wow! That is quite surprised, you've agreed with me!" Jirayia said shocked

"Just for this time…" Tomoe said annoyed

"What'd we do now? These shadow is stronger than we thought!" Chie said worried

"That shadow getting stronger because of his past…. maybe" Shizuka said not sure

"… I think, I know, how to cleaning the mist" Yu sudden said, making the group quick get attention on Yu "First, I'll use the light magic at him, you guys are attacking him when, the mist is gone"

"Hold on a sec. You know, we were already using it but missed, right?" Yosuke asked confused

"Only 4 elements" Yu said flatly

"What?" Yosuke asked confused

"Just do it" Yu said, as he changing to another Persona, The Justice Arcana: Angel

 _[What are you planning?]_ Izanagi asked curiosity

" _You'll see"_ Yu thought "Angel, Hama!" the silver teen commanded his another Persona

"Roger, **Hama…!** "

 _*CLING_

" _ **AAAAARRRGHHH….!"**_

Angel sending the light magic to Shadow Tsubaki and see, the shadow has took a critical damage because his weakness against, light. The Shadow has knelt down to the floor and the group were nearly shocked after they were seeing it

 _[Hmm… I'm understand now. So, that was your planned]_ Izanagi said, Yu answered him with nod

"Guys, now!" Yu shouted on them, everyone nodded it

"Jirayia!" Yosuke said

"Using Agi again, Konohana!" Yukiko said

"You too, Chiyome!" Shizuka said

"Provide Backup! Suseri-Hime. Bufula!" Stellar said

" **Garu!** " " **Agi!** " " **Zio!** " " **Bufula!** "

 _*DUAARRRKKKKK_

Jirayia, Konohana, Chiyome and Suseri-Hime have sent their spells into Shadow Tsubaki at once. Shadow Tsubaki has took more damages than before. While, Shadow Tsubaki was still kneeling on the floor, Bishamon and Tomoe quick flying into the Shadow to attack

"Go! Bishamon!" Shinnosuke said

"Kick that shadow, Tomoe!" Chie said

"Yes, Master! **Gale Slash!** " "Take this! **Skull Cracker!** "

 _*SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE_

 _*BAM_

" _ **UWAAARRRGHH….!"**_

Bishamon swinging his yari around Shadow Tsubaki and follow up by Tomoe slashing at him with her double naginata. The Shadow has groaned in pain by Yu's group

" _ **Grgghh….!"**_

"Wow, dude! I don't know, that light magic can vanishing the mist in short time!" Yosuke said impressive

"I'm understand now" Shinnosuke said "You decided to using 'light' magic because, the mist is 'dark' magic from beginning"

"Oh, I see. The dark magic is weak against the light magic. This is making sense" Yukiko said understood

"… And… Why our magic attacks are missing?" Konohana asked

 _[These mist mostly can nullify the physical attacks and, the 4 element; fire, ice, wind, electric]_ Izanagi explained

" _*sigh_ … no wonder. All our attacks was missing. How annoying opponent" Jirayia sighed

"At least, we were know the shadow's weakness" Shizuka said

"She's right" Chiyome said agreed

"... Oh no! That shadow has stood up again!" Chie said, after she saw Tsubaki's shadow has stood up again

" _ **How dare you… imbeciles! HOW DARE YOU MAKING ME ANGRY!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki shouted angry _**"Play time is over! Now, I'll kill you guys as the sacrifices!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki sudden raising his odachi on up a while, the dark energy has gathering at once to the top

"What's that?" Tomoe asked

"Oh no… that's…" Stellar trail off in worried

" _ **The Chains of Madness!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said as he pointed his odachi into them

"Guys! Scatter!"

 _*DUARK *DUARK *DUARK *DUARK *DUARK_

Yu quick giving the ordered to his group, after he saw the rain of chains has appeared from the dark energy, and launch it into them. Tsubaki has awoken from his unconscious

"Grgh… Where am I?" Tsubaki asked weakly as he standing up from his spot, he turning back and seeing the chains "What…? What is going on?" he asked shocked

" _ **They are died…."**_ Shadow Tsubaki said, making Tsubaki wide open his eyes

"W…What…?" Tsubaki asked shocked

" _ **T**_ _ **hey were tried hard for rescue you but now, they're already death… in front of your eyes again"**_ Shadow Tsubaki said

"…No…. Not again! Why…?" Tsubaki said depressed and darker, as he lower his head "First; Haruka-Neechan, second; Tsukasa and now, them…"

" _ ***chuckle hahahahahaha…! Since, they were gone. Let's begin to revive Haruka-Neechan….!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki chuckled happily

"Who's say we were gone!?"

" _ **What?"**_

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLASH_

" _ **AAAARRRGHHHHH…..!"**_

Without the warning, Bishamon, Chiyome and, Tomoe were slicing with their weapons on Shadow Tsubaki's chest on inside the smoke

" _ **H-How can you guys are still alive!?"**_ Shadow Tsubaki asked confused

"Just think as our luck" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah…" Shizuka said and Shizuka was standing next to her

"Grgh…!" Yu groaned in pain on his right shoulder and upper arm after, he was summoning Izanagi to protecting them

"Narukami-kun, are you okay?" Yukiko asked worried

"A-Are you okay, Izanagi-kun? Are you hurt?" Konohana asked worried

"I'm fine, Konohana-san. Don't worry." Izanagi said

"At least, you're okay, Amagi" Yu said, making Yukiko's face turning slight red

"O-Oh! W-Where is Chie and Hanamura-kun?" Yukiko quick erasing her blushed and asked about Chie and Yosuke

"We're here!" Yu and Yukiko heard, Chie's voice. They're look back and see Chie was walking along with Yosuke and Jirayia

"Chie! Hanamura-kun! Thank goodness, you two are safe" Yukiko said relief

"Hm? What's wrong Hanamura?" Yu asked when he seeing Yosuke's face looked worry at something

"O-Oh, nothing" Yosuke quick answered nervously

"Well~~ something unexpected were just happen-"

"I-It's nothing! Really!" Chie intruder Jirayia before he want finishing his sentence "Let's just focus, how to defeat him!" Yu, Yukiko, Izanagi and, Konohana don't know what happen on them but, they're decided to leave them be and focus to Shadow Tsubaki

" _ **Why… Why all of you so stubborn just for saving 'me'!? You are couldn't save 'me' from the darkness!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki asked annoyed

"Because, Kurogane is our friend too. We'll release him from 'the darkness' and… his 'past'" Yu said determination

"…Narukami-san?" Tsubaki said shocked on him

" _ **If you said that… NOW SHOW ME! AGILAO!"**_

 _*WHOOSH_

"Grgh!" "Argh!"

Shadow Tsubaki pointed his odachi on Izanagi and get few damages from the fire magic, Yu feeling a same pain from his Persona. Shadow Tsubaki sudden flying forward into Izanagi

 _*CLASH_

Izanagi and Shadow Tsubaki have clashing each other with their swords

"Izanagi!" Yu and, all Persona shouting worried

" _ **GGGGRRRR….!"**_ Shadow Tsubaki groaned in hatred

"Oh no! That Shadow is getting agitated!" Teddie said worried

"Tch! Amagi, please heal us!" Yu asking to Yukiko

"Yes. Konohana, please heal them!" Yukiko commanded her Persona

"Right, **Media!** " Konohana sending a sparkly light around the group and healing them instant

"Grgh! Yu-san!" Izanagi quick pushing him away from him and calling on Yu "You must hurry go to Tsubaki-san's spot!"

"Wait, how about you!?" Yu asked

"I'll handle this shadow" Izanagi said as he fighting with Tsubaki's Shadow "This shadow seem even stronger, because, Tsubaki-san's suppression emotion is unstable! Then again, he seem hate on me now"

"Ooohh! You're right… I've forgot notice it…" Teddie said agreed sheepishly

"You must telling us sooner!" Yosuke, Chie, Jirayia and Tomoe yelled on him

"Your Persona was right. Tsubaki-sama's emotion now is unstable because, his fear" Stellar said "Leader, you must hurry go over there"

"… Narukami-san. Please let me go with you" Yukiko said begging

"What? How about the others?" Yu asked worried

"Don't worry about everyone's health. I'll heal them" Suseri-Hime said

"Konohana, please protect them!" Izanagi said as he tried slashing on the Shadow but, the Shadow has able to dodged it

"O-Okay!" Konohana nodded it

"We too will handle that shadow! Now, go Narukami-san! Amagi-san!" Shinnosuke said, Yu and Yukiko nodded agreement and ran into Tsubaki

"Kurogane!" Yu calling him when Tsubaki was still kneeling on the floor

"… Narukami-san…? Amagi-san...? You guys are still alive…? Thanks goodness" Tsubaki raised his head and said relief

"We too, happy to see you safe, Kurogane-kun" Yukiko said relief, but, Tsubaki's face suddenly turn darker

"Yeah… but, that'd be better, if you guys weren't coming here for save me…" Tsubaki said depressed "This is because of me… you guys are in danger and… almost die… This's a same scene when Haruka-Neechan has protected me, same goes to Tsukasa… My sins, my hatred, my despair… will never gone from mine mind"

"Kurogane-kun…" Yukiko said sadly, Yu sudden taking something from his right pocket pants and showing him the necklace on him

"… That's…!" Tsubaki said shocked as Yu giving the necklace to Tsubaki "This is Haruka-Neechan's necklace… Why this necklace is with you?"

"Your grandma, gave me this and asking me for give this back o you" Yu explained "Kurogane, do you still remember what your shadow had said to you about your sister's last wish?"

"…Y-Yes" Tsubaki asked nervously

"I think… She want you getting your happiness for the present and future" Yu said, making Tsubaki wide eyes open "She want to free you from the darkness inside your heart and, she was protecting you not because you're weak or your fault, because, she want you to keep alive, same goes to Tsukasa"

"Happiness… Alive…" Tsubaki said wondering

"Even though, I don't know about your past life fully but, I know, your past life is bad experience" Yu said "But, as long as you have a strong bonds between you, your twin younger brother and your older sister, that'll still connected even though, your older sister has gone from this world and your younger brother was still in coma either"

"Narukami-san…" Tsubaki said softly on him

"And, Kurogane-kun… You're not alone" Yukiko said with a gentle smile "You have us… as your friend…"

"Friend…" Tsubaki said shocked

"Yeah, we're now… your friend" Yu said with a gentle smile as well. The tears suddenly out from Tsubaki's eyes

" _ **Grgh… What the-!?"**_ Shadow Tsubaki sudden feeling weak

"That shadow is getting weak!" Teddie announce

"Izanagi, this is your chance!" Jirayia said

"Haaaah…!"

 _*STAB_

" _ **Aaaarrrrghhhhh…!"**_

 _*DUARK_

Izanagi stabbing Shadow Tsubaki on his chest and, pushing him to the ground

"… _**Damn…. This is so lame….I can't believe…. They're… able…. to break… the chains… and the darkness… in our… heart…."**_ Shadow Tsubaki said weakly before his form has back to the true self

"Looks like, Yu-san and Yukiko-san were success to talking with him" Izanagi said relieved

"Yeah and, look… He looked so happy now" Konohana said relieved when she saw Yu, Yukiko and Tsubaki were walking to here "E-Erm… I-Izanagi-kun… are you okay…?" the pink Persona sudden asked shyly on him

"Hm? I'm alright. Why are you ask, Konohana?" Izanagi asked confused

"W-Well… Tsubaki-san's shadow was always attacking on you… and…. Errm…. I-I…. _*FWOOOSSHHH_ I-I-I've worried to you…" Konohana explained shyly as, the fire has out from her helmet, which mean, she is embarrassed

"… Thank you for worrying on me, Konohana" Izanagi said with a soft voice, making Konohana more embarrassed on him

"Man… I'm jealous" Jirayia said envious

"Well, that was good for them" Tomoe crossed arms and nodded it

"Kyaaaa…~~ Konohana-chan is so cute when she was embarrassed~!" Chiyome said adorable and touching her cheeks with her both hands

"Chiyome-sama, your personality is change again" Bishamon telling her

" _*sigh_ you're absolute right about everything and… I'm sorry for ignore you…" Tsubaki sighed before he started to speak with his own shadow "I've still not accept Haruka-Neechan's death and… Haruka-Neechan's last wish before she died .Yeah, I had forgotten it for so long, to trying to escape from the truth. Tsukasa was in coma at hospital because, the accident when we both were working for gathering information about the group of criminal in the city"

"Wait what? Are you were working for gathered information about the group of criminal?" Yosuke asked shocked

"Yes… Kurogane family are… secret agent or agency has worked together with the police department and government, to give any information about criminal activity for example; the group whose production the drugs, the wanted criminal, and so on. But, at outside, as the member of police force" Tsubaki explained

"Then again, the famous one" Yosuke said

"Wait... You also catching the wanted criminal?" Chie asked, Tsubaki nodded it

"… After, Haruka-Neechan has passed away when I was little kid. The fifth generation of Kurogane Estate has been decided from the family, it was me 'the fifth'. Actually… I don't interesting to be the next leader to lead mine family… Then again, I hate on him" Tsubaki said darker

"That must be hard for you" Shizuka said

"Yeah… When, I was still little kid… I had never play with everyone… I was training martial arts at the dark room and the, studying, every days" Tsubaki said "That training was like in the hell for me… They were teaching me how to using the weapon"

"Woow… That is totally wrong" Jirayia said

"Yeah" Tomoe said agreed

"But now… I were not alone… I have friends and now… I'll move forward for their sake…" Tsubaki said with a soft smile

" ** _Yes…. For Tsukasa's and Haruka-Neechan's sake"_** Shadow Tsubaki said with a gently smile

"Yeah… Let's do 'our' best…" Tsubaki said with a gently smile as well

Suddenly, Shadow Tsubaki's body has bright blue and will change into the Persona. The slender humanoid has stood in front of him

"I'm Shoutoku Taishi. Nice to meet you, Tsubaki-san"

The slender humanoid and similar helmet like Konohana, but violet color not the pink color, with horns on ears parts, black hair has tied up and, small violet gems on forehand. He was wearing similar clothes like Izanagi, besides, the color is not black but, violet, along with, black leggings with violet high boots with heels until the thighs. He also wearing gauntlets with a short blades on writs and steel nails. He holding the black nodachi/odachi on his right hand

"Wait… Is that your twins Konohana!?" Jirayia asked

"N-No. We're not twins" Konohana said nervously

"Don't worry. I'm not twins with young lady in pink over there" Shoutoku said politely

"E-Erm… my name is K-Konohana-Sakuya but… please call me, Konohana, and they're my friends" Konohana said nervously

"My name is Tomoe"

"Chiyome Mochizuki"

"I'm Bishamon"

"Yo, Jirayia"

"I'm Izanagi. Nice to meet you, Shoutoku Taishi" Izanagi said, as he giving his right hand on him

"Please just call me, Shoutoku" Shoutoku said, as they are shaking hands

"Grgh…!" Tsubaki sudden kneeling down to the floor

"Kurogane-san, are you okay?" Shinnosuke asked

"I-I'm fine… but… I'm feeling tired all of sudden" Tsubaki explained

"Let's us go back to the real world" Yu said

"Agreed" Stellar said, Tsubaki sudden staring to the white girl with shock

"Hold on… Is that you, Stellar? I don't know you were here" Tsubaki asked

"Yes, 'she' has request me for save you from this place" Stellar explained

"… I see…" Tsubaki said worried

"It seem, your and my master has knew to each other, Miss" Shoutoku said to Suseri-Hime

"My name is, Suseri-Hime but you can call me, Suseri, Sir Shoutoku" Suseri-Hime said

"Just call me Shoutoku" Shoutoku said politely

"Lucky…" Jirayia said envious

"Oh my… Did am I hear someone has jealous on me?" Shoutoku said arrogant

"Who's jealous at YOU!?" Jirayia yelled annoyed

"Oh really? But, I've heard like 'jealous' voice was coming from you, Mr. Ninja-Frog" Shoutoku crossed arms and saying arrogant to Jirayia

"Like I've kept said! I'm not jealous at YOU, dammit!" Jirayia yelled, the both are begin yelling to each other

"Oh dear…" Tomoe sighed

" _*sigh_ " Izanagi sighed

"T-They've looked get close…" Konohana commented awkwardly

"I hope, Konohana…" Izanagi said unsure

"Ha…ha…ha…" Tsubaki laughing awkwardly

"Shoutoku, Jirayia, this is not time for fighting" Chiyome said "Let's us quick going back to the real world"

"Shut up!" Shoutoku and Jirayia saying a same thing, Chiyome looked angry when they both are yelling on her like that

 _*SMASH *SMASH_

"Ouch!"

Chiyome sudden hitting on their heads harshly as Shoutoku and Jirayia rubbing their heads

"Damn! That was hurts!" Shoutoku yelled

"Hey! Chiyome! What's that for!?" Jirayia complained but, she don't replied his question

"Wait… You're not supposed to hitting on them. That maybe get hurts to their owners" Shizuka asked

"Oh right! I'm almost forget!" Chiyome sudden snapped out and remember

"But… I feel fine" Yosuke said

"Me too" Tsubaki said

"It seem, we can only sharing our Persona's pain when, we're fight with the shadow" Yu said

"I guess… Why I'm never notice it before" Izanagi said

" _*chuckle_ lucky. Which mean, I can kicking on Jirayia instant" Tomoe chuckled with a devilish smile

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that please!" Jirayia said begging to her

* * *

(After School. Junes. The Entrance)

The group decided going back to their house. Stellar has gone after they were jumping from the TV exit together, Tsubaki telling them, that was Stellar's habit.

Yu decided to escort Tsubaki go to his house, Yukiko and Shizuka going to Amagi's Inn since, Shizuka has had a part-timer job at Yukiko's place as waiters, Shinnosuke decided go back home. Before Yosuke walked to the exit, Chie dragging him to the entrance for speak with him

"W-What's wrong, Satonaka?" Yosuke said nervously

"Well… I'm just want to say thank you, for saving me…" Chie said nervously

"Oh, sure" Yosuke said as he smiling relieved to her "At least, you're fine" the headphone boy said as he rubbing his hair, making Chie slight red on her face

"A-And… D-Don't telling everyone about 'that', okay!?" Chie said nervously and threated on him

"O-Okay! Okay! Don't worry about that. I will never tell everyone" Yosuke said worried

"P-Promise okay!?" Chie said

" _*sigh_ Yeah, yeah" Yosuke sighed

"I'll go home now, later!" Chie said, before leaving from the Junes

 _[*chuckle good for you, Yo-su-ke~]_ Jirayia chuckled

"W-What?" Yosuke quick asked

 _[You know, what am I talking, right?]_ Jirayia said with a teasing tone _[When, you save Chie back there]_

* * *

 _(Flashback: The Necromancer's Library)_

 _*DUARK *DUARK *DUARK *DUARK *DUARK_

 _The rain of chains was falling to Yu's group_

" _Urgh… Damn… that was close…" Yosuke said_

" _You're right… Our opponent is really annoying" Jirayia said, as he rubbing his head and, change his look to Yosuke "Hey, Yosuke are you o….kay…" the ninja-frog sudden loss his words_

" _Grgh… Chie-san! Are you okay…. What the…" Tomoe also loss her words_

" _What's wrong?" Yosuke asked_

" _*whistle nice excuse, Yosuke" Jirayia said proudly_

" _Huh?"_

" _Y-Yosuke! Get off from me!"  
_

"… _. W-Woaaah!" Yosuke sudden realized, he was hugging Chie, he quick release their hug_

 _*BAM_

" _Urgh!"_

 _Chie sudden kicking on his stomach and Yosuke kneel down to the floor_

* * *

(Back to the Junes's Entrance)

"…. I know... you not need remind me that…" Yosuke said depressed

 _[Oohh, c'mon Yosuke. You have chance for having Chie as your girlfriend]_ Jirayia said

"W-What!? We're just friends!" Yosuke said embarrassed "Grgh… I'll go home" the headphone said annoying

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! Please enjoy i.**

 **And also, I was still thinking for making Persona 4 Arena's fanfiction**

 **Oh well...**

 **Please favorite/follow it**

 **Thank You!**


	18. Ch18: Stellar and Kirana Maxwell

(Early Morning 05/09/2011. In front of Dojima Residence)

"Hm, Kurogane?" Yu asked shocked when, he saw Tsubaki has stood in front of his house

"Oh…Good morning" Tsubaki greetings on him as, Yu walking at him and stopped next to him "I'll be waiting for you to go to school, together"

"Sure, let's go" Yu said simply. They're begun to walking go to school

* * *

(Road)

"Hey, are you okay for going to the school so soon, in your condition still tired from yesterday?" Yu asked worried

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, because, I'm already common in this situation" Tsubaki explained

"Yeah but, you better don't pushing yourself too hard" Yu said

"I know, thank you for worrying on me also..." Tsubaki sudden turning nervous "Thank you for saving me… I'm really pleasure, what you guys did to me and… I must apologize to all of you…"

"Don't worry about it, Kurogane. We're fine" Yu said

"I know, and… you all are saw my true feelings… I'm the coward, who was ran way from the truth and, I've not accepted Haruka-Neechan's death for so long and… some my childish reason" Tsubaki said embarrassed at his last part

"But, you were already accepting your shadow, right? Which mean, you've freedom, from your darkness and past" Yu said, he patting his shoulder with his right hand

"… Yeah, even though, I…I'm still hate to him, my father" Tsubaki sudden trail off

 _[Don't worry about it, Tsubaki-san. Even though, you're still hatred to your father, but, you're not alone. You have been seeing the light in front of you… The bright for the present and future… Don't worry Tsubaki-san, I'm always on your side. As your Persona and Protector too]_ Shoutoku sudden saying softer on him

"… Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Shoutoku" Tsubaki said and let out a smile, as happiness

 _[*chuckle you seem already get along with your partner]_ Izanagi chuckled

 _[Of course, I'll do my best to protect him, as his Persona and his friend. Don't worry, you guys are my friends too]_ Shoutoku said calm

 _[Yeah…]_ Izanagi said agreed

"When, they were talking inside our minds. It's looked like a ghost" Tsubaki commented, making Shoutoku nearly shocked

 _[Hey! We're not a GHOST!]_ Shoutoku yelled

" _*chuckle_ I'm just kidding. You're not a ghost but, you're my imagination friend" Tsubaki chuckled as he telling on him

 _[Yeah… Wait, what-? I'm not IMAGINATION FRIEND too! I'm your Persona!]_ Shoutoku complained

" _*chuckle_ sorry, sorry" Tsubaki said with a soft chuckled

 _[He looked more energetic than before]_ Izanagi commented

"Yeah" Yu said with soft smile but, sudden he staring on Tsubaki's necklace "Looks like, you already wearing your necklace"

"Oh yeah… I don't want losing this again. I'll take care of this necklace carefully" Tsubaki said a bit cheerful

* * *

(Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

"Good morning" Yu greetings to his group when, Yu and Tsubaki have entered to their classroom

"Oh morning- Wait, Kurogane? I've thought you'll not come to school" Yosuke asked shocked

"I can't do that. Since, today is Midterms" Tsubaki explained, making Yosuke and Chie depressed

" _*sigh_ I don't want to thinking that" Yosuke said annoyed

" _*sigh_ same here" Chie sighed

" _*chuckle_ ha, ha, ha. Good luck then" Shinnosuke chuckled

 _[Shi shi shi. That'd be my good part for seeing Yosuke's suffer when the Midterms]_ Jirayia said happily

"Hey!" Yosuke yelled

"Don't so loud" Shizuka said

"Guys…. I'm sorry about yesterday…" Tsubaki sudden apologized

"Hey, don't apologized, Kurogane. We're glad you're safe" Yosuke said

"Yeah, and, I glad, you can go back to school again" Yukiko said

"Yeah… but still… I'm the one, who causing the trouble on you and because of that… you guys almost…" Tsubaki said, his expression suddenly turning darker

"….."

 _*pinched_

"Ouch! H-Hey!"

Shizuka sudden moving forward, and directing her fingers to Tsubaki's cheeks and then, pinched it

"S-Shizuka…?" Shinnosuke loss his words, same goes to everyone

"H-Hey! W-What is that for Akahoshi-san!?" Tsubaki asked and, he rubbing his both cheeks after, she let him go

"We're not gonna die" Shizuka said straight to the point "You're probably know. We've came there for rescue you, not doing to kill ourselves in that place" she said sternly when she putting her hands on her hips "We're only glad to seeing you're safe. That is a meaning, by 'friends'"

"Shizuka…" Chie said

" _*chuckle_ you heard it from, Shizuka, the mother type" Shinnosuke chuckled

"Yeah… she is remind me of on my older sister" Tsubaki said with a soft smile

"W-What are you talking about, Kurogane!?" Shizuka complained shock, the group just laughing on her and making Shizuka blushing

"Anyway. We want to…"

"You want to talk about my case, correct?" Tsubaki cut off Yosuke's line and said on him "I was planning to do that but, I'll tell you, after the exams"

"I agreed with him. That wouldn't good for us, if we are thinking about the case when, the exams still goes on" Yu said agreed

"I agreed too" Yukiko said agreed

"* _sigh_ exam, exam…" Yosuke said depressed

"Stop complain and, let's do our best" Shinnosuke said

 _[Hm! Show some spirit!]_ Bishamon said spirited up

* * *

(The Exam Time)

" _Grgh… Jirayia help me"_ Yosuke thought depressed

 _[Hell no. I like to see you suffer]_ Jirayia said happy

" _Tomoe…"_ Chie thought panicked

 _[You can do it, Chie-san]_ Tomoe told her

"How about Yu, Yukiko and, Shizuka?" Yosuke asked whisper

 _[They're fine]_ Konohana said

 _[They seems haven't problem on their test]_ Izanagi said

"Ah… I see" Yosuke said tiredly, he lying his head on the table

 _[Hey, hey, Yosuke. Why you not looking on Tsubaki's answer?]_ Jirayia suggestion

"Oh… you right" Yosuke try to looking on Tsubaki's answer

"Yosuke…" Tsubaki said, as he stared on him

"Oh… right sorry" Yosuke said apologized

 _[What kind of suggest was that?]_ Shoutoku asked annoyed

 _[I think, that was good]_ Jirayia said

 _[Where is 'the good' part, frog? What kind the ninja give a stupid suggestion to his master?]_ Shoutoku scolded on him _[Even a child at 5 years old can answer all the question without cheating]_

 _[Why you scold on me all of sudden?]_ Jirayia asked annoyed

 _[Because, you were suggesting on him for look on Tsubaki-san's answer. Hah, you're like the child to me. Oh maybe, you really are a child]_ Shoutoku said annoyed and arrogant on him

 _[What!? Screw you!]_ Jirayia yelled back

 _[Die you, frog]_ Shoutoku said with a sadist tone

 _[You guys stop fighting. You two are making persona-users can't concentration it]_ Izanagi said with a cold tone

 _[Oh right… sorry]_ Shoutoki apologized

 _[Sorry, partner…]_ Jirayia apologized as well

 _[Well, I have some respect on Shoutoku a little]_ Tomoe commented proudly

 _[Huh?]_ Chiyome said confused

 _[I-I'm just hope… the both are get along]_ Konohana hopeful

* * *

(After School 05/12/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

The exams for a three days has finally done. Yu, Yosuke, Tsubaki and Shinnosuke were gathering around at Yu's bench. Chie, Yukiko and, Shizuka were talking about the exams

"It's finally over" Yosuke said relief, as he relaxing his hands "Whewwww! What a load off! I bet every student feels like this after exams are over!"

 _[*sigh Yeah but, you were fall asleep, when the exams]_ Jirayia sighed

"What the-!? Jirayia!" Yosuke panicked

"You were asleep when, the exams were still goes on? For cry a loud. You supposed not do that! You know, what will happen to your grades?" Shinnosuke scolding on him

"W-Well… actually, I don't care about the exams" Yosuke answered unsure

"Not care, huh? *sigh" Shinnosuke sighed and change his look to Yu and Tsubaki "How about you two?"

"Easy" Yu and Tsubaki said

"Wow… you two look confident on your answers" Shinnosuke said shocked

"How about you, senpai?" Yosuke asked

"Easy too" Shinnosuke said

"Shh! Quite down!" Chie sudden cut off their conversation and change her look to Yukiko "So, what did you write for number seven? The one about what 'that' referred to in the sentence" Chie asked

"Um… I put 'her sorrowful expression'" Yukiko said

"Oh, I put that too" Shizuka said

"Oh crap, then I got it wrong! I put 'the rice cakes on top of the table'" Chie said surprised

"Rice cakes…? Wait, was that what the story was about?" Yukiko asked confused

"I guess, she was putting the answers, because, this answers was talking about the food" Shizuka commented

"Alright, I'm giving up on composition. I'm gonna bet it all on geography!" Chie said depressed and, she change her look to Yu "What did you choose for the tallest mountain in the solar system?"

"I choose, Olympus Mons" Yu said, making Chie surprised

"Oh, seriously!? I chose the wrong one…" Chie said shocked

"Oh, I put that one too" Yukiko said

"Me too" Shizuka said

"Same here" Tsubaki said

"Wait, you guys too!? Then it's probably the right answer…" Yosuke said surprised " _*sigh_ boy, I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see them. Geez…" he sighed frustrated

"Hey, did you hear? A TV station's filming here in town" The group sudden hear the student has speak about TV station, and begin to hearing it

"They're probably just doing more stuff about that hanging corpse case" Student's friend said

"No, it's not that. You know the highway nearby? They're gonna cover those biker gangs that hang around there" Knowledgeable student said "A friend of mine goes to the biker meetings sometimes. I heard it from him"

"Dude, what're you doing hanging out with a guy in a biker gang?" Student's friend asked worried "Well, anyways… Whaddya think about tomorrow's group blind date? We were gonna meet outside, but… It's gonna rain soon, right? Won't it be better to play it safe tomorrow too?" he suggested it

"Biker gang?" Yukiko asked

"Oh yeah… they raise a ruckus from time to time. I guess your place is too far away to hear them" Chie said

"We live right by the road. The noise can drive you insane" Yosuke said

"Yeah, thanks for that. I couldn't sleep well" Shinnosuke complained "Speaking of sleep… Shizuka, how can you able to sleep?" he asked to his younger sister

"Just use earphone and then, asleep" Shizuka said simply

"Grr…. I'm supposed to using that too" Shinnosuke said depressed

"Oh, I hear some guys at this school are part of it, too" Chie sudden remember

"Yeah, I know there are some rumors about a first-year student here who's a total hellraiser" Yosuke said "One of the guys working at Junes said the dude's been a legend ever since middle school… Although… Was he in a biker gang?" he said curious

"Who knows" Shinnosuke said

"Wait, did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko asked curious, the group sudden sweat dropped by her weird curious

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yukiko" Chie told her

* * *

(In front of the school gates)

"Huh, you guys are here"

Yu's group stopped in front of the gates and see, the unknown girl with white hair was walking into them.

The unknown girl was wearing white collared and aqua ribbon on her collars along with, aqua sweater, black mini skirt and high black boots with heels, her haired has tied up and aqua ribbon on her tied. Her soulless eyes colors is light blueish

"I've be waiting, all of you" the unknown girl said

"Who're you? Wait, that voice…" Yosuke said nervously

"What were you doing here, Stellar?" Tsubaki asked, making everyone shocked

"S-Stellar!? You mean, Stellar Maxwell!?" Yosuke asked, the pretty boy in question nodded it "But, she looked like a different person!"

 _[Y-Yeah! She looked… cute…]_ Jirayia commented it with a creepy voice

 _[Grgh! That sounds creepy!]_ Tomoe said annoyed

"She has sent me to come here, for guiding all of you to her house" Stellar said "Please, follow me" she guiding them to the her place

* * *

(Shopping District. Maxwell's Residence)

They're arrived in front of Maxwell's Residence, the location is around the Shopping District, where the places wasn't far from textile shop

 _*knock *knock_

Stellar knocked the door

"It's me" Stellar said simply

" _Please let them to come in"_

They heard the woman's voice from inside and, letting them for go to inside this house

* * *

(Maxwell's Residence. Living Room)

"Welcome to my house" the elegant woman greetings on them

The elegant slender young woman with shorter slight blond haired until her neck and her bangs has covered her right eyes and, on her right ear she was earring with design, blue feather. Her eyes are bright green, similar colored like Tsubaki's. She was wearing white collared with a sleeveless, but unbutton at bottom of clothes, black belts on her hips along with, gray sexy tight shirt and, white coat on her shoulder and, black sandals with heels

"Holy crap… she is beautiful…" Yosuke said exciting

 _[*whistle yeah… she is definitely sexy lady…]_ Jirayia said exciting too

"You guys stop overacting" Chie said annoyed

 _[Chie-san… you know, she can't hearing us]_ Tomoe telling her

"O-Oh yeah… I'm almost forget" Chie said shameful

"Nah, don't worry. I can hearing your imagination friends, very clearly" the elegant woman said, making everyone shocked

"Wait, what!? Seriously!?" Yosuke asked curious

 _[Are you Persona-user!?]_ Jirayia asked curious

"Technically, nope, but, I could heard your Persona's voice, inside your mind" the elegant woman explained

"Kurogane. Are you know her?" Yu asked

"Yes. Her name is Kirana Maxwell. She's my older cousin from England" Tsubaki introduce her to everyone

"Just like, Tsuki-chan had said it" Kirana said

" _*pfff_ Tsuki" Yukiko hold her laugh

" _*sigh_ please don't call me that…" Tsubaki sighed annoyance

"Why? You were pretty and cute, like a girl, you know" Kirana said teasing with a soft smile

"I'm not a girl, Kirana-Neesan…." Tsubaki said depressed

" _*chuckle_ sorry. Now, please take your sit" Kirana said, everyone taking their seat on the sofa

"Sorry for this mess. I've just moved to here from two days ago" Kirana apologized

"Oh, that's okay, Maxwell-san" Yukiko said

"Wait a second… You're the one, who helping me before, right?" Shinnosuke suddenly remember something, making the group get confused by Shinnosuke's words

"What do you mean, senpai?" Chie asked

"Wait… are you talking about your left arm?" Shizuka asked and, Shinnosuke nodded it as agreement

"Oohh…. I've remember… you're that boy, who were losing the left arm, right? Akahoshi's son, wasn't it?" Kirana asked

"Yes and, thank you for saving me, Maxwell-san" Shinnosuke said and bow to her

"Yeah. I'm just happy to see you stay healthy..." Kirana said "And…" she changed her look to Tsubaki "I'm so glad, you were safe too, Tsuki-chan"

"… Thank you" Tsubaki said with a soft smile

"Excuse me, Maxwell-san but, can I ask you something?" Yu suddenly spoke up "How can Stellar know about the TV World? Did you tell her?"

"… Nope, Stellar has saw you guys at Junes" Kirana explained simply

"Wait, you saw us? When?" Yosuke asked

"The time when, Narukami-san has input his hand on the TV and, he felt pain for some reason" Stellar explained

"You mean, the time when, Amagi and Akahoshi had gone missing?" Yu asked realized, Stellar nodded it

"Yeah. She has told me about that. So, I've had idea for gave mission for her, to entry to the other world and analysis. In secret" Kirana explained

"Well, it's clean now. She wasn't a culprit" Yosuke said

"I'm not a culprit…" Stellar said with a cold tone

"S-Sorry. I'm just thought" Yosuke said

"You've knew that already…" Tsubaki said

"Yeah…and Midnight Channel too" Kirana said

"You too, watch the Midnight Channel" Shinnosuke said

"Are you know something about that world, Maxwell?" Yu asked

"No. I don't know. But, Stellar had said, that world is the places for human's thoughts… but… the other world are very dangerous, because, the shadows" Kirana said

"Excuse me but, how do you know about the Shadows?" Yukiko asked

"Well, I'm the former researcher at supernatural- specialist things" Kirana explained "Any question?"

"Erm… How can Stellar see through in the TV World? You know, that world has surrender with the fog" Yukiko asked

"That's because of her visor but,… it seems her visor can't see much longer for inside the fog… you can said, this visor was almost broken" Kirana said frustrated

"Why are you frustrating about?" Tsubaki asked

"O-Oh no… it's nothing" Kirana quick said

"Maxwell-san. May ask you something?" Shinnosuke sudden asked "This is about Stellar, where she got the Persona before us?"

"….." The silence moment to Kirana and Stellar

"… S-Sorry… I don't really remember…" Stellar said nervous

"You better don't ask that question, Shin-Nii" Shizuka said annoyed

"S-Sorry" Shinnosuke said worried

"Don't worry about it" Stellar said

"Oh, I'm almost forget" Kirana sudden said "Stellar will be attending to your school, tomorrow, as the first-year student"

"Oh really? I'm happy for you" Yukiko said

"Yes… I'm glad to join with you all" Stellar said relief "… I must call you 'senpai' for tomorrow…"

"Also, I'll become the teacher for tomorrow" Kirana said

"The teacher…. Are you serious with that, Kirana-neesan?" Tsubaki asked worried

"Not worries" Kirana said simply "I have an certificate for teaching, but, the principal still thinking for put me to the classroom; second-year or first-year"

"I hope, he putting you at the second-year classroom or, you'll become our homeroom teacher!" Yosuke said hopeful

"As your homeroom teacher, I guess not" Kirana said, making Yosuke's spirit down "But, I love to see, my Tsuki-chan in there too" the foreigner woman said teasing on him

" _*sigh_ could you please stop calling me with 'Tsuki'… you know, my name is 'Tsubaki'" Tsubaki sighed

 _['Tsuki'. Hmm… that was cute names for someone like you, Tsubaki-san]_ Shoutoku said teasing

"H-Hey!" Tsubaki yelled, he faces sudden turn slight red

"Your face is turning red" Yu said

"N-No!" Tsubaki quick cleaning his blushed from his face

* * *

(Road)

Everyone have fun for talking to each other. After that, the group decided to went home. Yu and Tsubaki were walking to their home by using this route just like always

"S-Sorry… about her. She is always obsession at me…" Tsubaki said apologized nervously

"I think, you were looking like a doll" Yu said

"I'm not a doll, Narukami-san…" Tsubaki said depressed

" _*giggle_ Sorry, that was just my jokes" Yu said with a soft giggled

" _*sigh_ … Thanks for that. I've forgot to telling you about my kidnapped" Tsubaki said remember

"You can tell about that, tomorrow" Yu said

"Yeah" Tsubaki said agreed "Well, I'll go ahead. My grandma has been waiting for me. See you tomorrow" the pretty boy said and then, running into his house

"…." Yu remain silent

 _[What's wrong?]_ Izanagi asked

" _Oh nothing… I'm just thought about something… About, Maxwell-san… Who she is..."_ Yu though

 _[I don't know… I think, you must ask Tsubaki-san, about her]_ Izanagi suggested

" _Yeah… maybe tomorrow…"_ Yu thought, as he continue his walked into his house

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it  
**

 **For the next chapter may be late. So...**

 **Please review/favorite/follow!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE READ**


	19. Ch19: The Next Victims: Kanji Tastumi

**The new chapter has update! Please favorite/follow it!**

* * *

(Early Morning 05/13/2011, Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

"Hey, I heard, at the first year class 3. They have a transfer student from England" the knowledge student said

"Seriously!? A boy or girl?" the excited student asked

"I've heard, the transfer student is a girl but, I don't know, what exactly she looks like" the knowledge student said "Also, we have a new teacher from England too. Hey, could it be, they're relative?"

"Who knows, but, it'll awesome, we've had someone from other countries" the excited student said. Their conversation still goes on

"It seems, they are already at here" Shizuka said

"Yeah" Tsubaki crossed his arms and said agreed "I hope, she'll okay. You know, a different atmosphere, between her usual life and, school life"

"I'm sure, she'll fine" Yosuke said

"Yeah. Even though, she was different than us, but, she's still our friends" Chie said

"Agreed" Yukiko said

"Anyway. Let's meet at the rooftop when, lunchtime" Yu sudden announced "We need talking about Kurogane's case" the silver teen said and everyone nodded it as, agreement

* * *

(Lunchtime. The Rooftop)

The group has gathered at the rooftop for conversation about Tsubaki's kidnapped. Stellar now wearing the Yasogami uniform along with, aqua turtleneck, white high socks and, black shoes with a heels

"So… Is this your group's base for the meeting?" Stellar asked curious

"I wouldn't say this place is our base or something" Shizuka say worried

"Well… Let's start for a meeting. Kurogane, did you remember something when you got kidnapped?" Yu asked straight to the point

"Hmm…. I don't really remember what happened, but, I heard someone was calling me in my house… that's all I could tell" Tsubaki explained disappointed

"How about the face? Did you see it?" Yosuke asked

"No… I don't saw who it was. I'm sorry for let my guard down…" Tsubaki said depressed

"Don't apologize, Kurogane" Shinnosuke said

"That's mean, we still don't find the clue about the culprit" Shizuka said disappointed

"Hey, Kurogane. Did you have a relationship between you and Ms Yamano? Like friend or something?" Yosuke asked

"No, I don't have any relationship between me and Mayumi Yamano but… mine father" Tsubaki explained, making everyone shocked, expect Stellar "Mayumi Yamano is actually my father's friend since, they were in high school. But now, they weren't meet to each other again because, their jobs"

"Wait, your father has met with Ms. Yamano and, not you?" Yosuke asked confused and, Tsubaki answered him with nodded

"What's going on here?" Chie asked confused

"That's mean, Tsubaki's kidnapping was actually same like Amagi's case" Yu said "But, we were still don't know. Why were they being a targeted?" the silver teen crossed his arms and said

"I don't know. Maybe some connection with Ms. Yamano, just like our conversation from the other day" Shinnosuke said remember

"That might be it" Yukiko said agreed

"… I understand now" Tsubaki said, as he putting his right hand on his hips "Not wonder, the cause of their deaths were still not identified until now, because, someone has tossed them into the other world. Now, that's make sense"

"Yeah… That's why we're making the group for catch up the killer" Yosuke said

"I see… Then, let me join you to your team" Tsubaki sudden requested

"Wait, are you serious?" Yosuke asked shocked

"Yeah… I have a reason to join with your team but, I'll let you guys know" Tsubaki started for explained "First; I got called from the central police department. They told me, for helping the Inaba Police Department for solve this case, which mean, I'd cooperation with them, until finish. As, secret agent and policeman. Second; I won't telling them about the TV World. I know, it'll be useless for telling them about the TV World. Third; I will help you guys because…. You guys are save my life..."

"Dude… So many reason, you had it. Then again, you were speaking with us, like, we are the client or something" Yosuke said annoyed

"S-Sorry… This is my habit when, I was dealing with the client" Tsubaki said nervously

"Oooh… that's okay, Kurogane-kun" Chie said

"… Excuse me. Can I join too…?" Stellar said request "I'll help all of you in battlefield. Since, I can using the ice and healing magic, so please..."

"Of course, you can join with us Stellar-chan. We won't leave you behind" Yukiko said softly

"I know this might be dangerous but… We're counting on you, Stellar-san" Shizuka said softly

"… Thank you. I'll do my best" Stellar said politely

"Welcome to the group, Kurogane and Stellar" Yu said with a smile

 _[You too, Shoutoku and Suseri-Hime]_ Izanagi said

 _[Yes, I'll do my best]_ Shoutoki said

 _[Me as well… I'll do my best for everyone]_ Suseri said

"Hm… Why don't we going to the weapon shop, after school?" Yu suggested

"Weapon for me? Okay then" Tsubaki quick accepted

"I fine too" Yosuke said

"Me too" Chie said

"I'll go with you as well" Stellar said

"I'm sorry, I must go home for helping the inn today" Yukiko said

"And, I'll help Amagi at the Inn. As part-timer" Shizuka said

"Sorry guys, you can go without me, because…. I have some jobs, I couldn't leave until I done" Shinnosuke said

"Oh well… Let's go to weapon shop after school" Yosuke said, everyone nodded it

* * *

(After School. Shopping District, Daidara's Metal Shop)

"Welcome to my shop. You have the materials for me today?" the oldman with scar asked

"Not today. We just need the weapon for him" Yu said

"Him? The pretty boy over there?" the oldman asked

"Yes" Tsubaki nodded it

"Well, young boy. You can choose the weapon is exactly same like you" the oldman said

"Same like me…hmm…" Tsubaki looking around in this shop "Oh, I choose this" the pretty boy has finally found the weapons for his use. He holding the odachi on his right hand

"Odachi?" Yosuke asked wondering

"Yes, I've used this odachi when, I was little kid. Basically, I'm already mastery it" Tsubaki said

 _[Hm… Which mean, Tsubaki-san's fighting style will similar like Yu-san]_ Izanagi said

 _[Yeah]_ Shoutoku said agreed

"But, are you okay about your choice? I mean, you had a slender body like a girl and, a shorter height than me" Yosuke asked, as he staring on him

"You sounded like, you're insult me…" Tsubaki said cold voice

"N-No, no, no. I'm just kidding" Yosuke waving his both hands and said worried on him

"Geez… Hanamura, you've better watch out your mouth, next time" Chie sighed

"Don't worry about that. Even though, my physicals were like this… but, I can fight along with you guys" Tsubaki said determination

"Yeah… We're counting on you" Yu said

"… Tsubaki-sama is not just pretty and beauty, he also strong. He even stronger than me" Stellar said

"What!? Seriously!?" Yosuke and Chie asked shocked

"No, no, no! I'm not strong than Stellar" Tsubaki said nervously, when he waving his both hands on them

"Hmm… Why don't we try match?" Yu asked suggestion, making Tsubaki nearly shocked

"N-No need! I-I don't want to match with you…!" Tsubaki quick said

 _[*chuckle Hey Shou-chan]_ Jirayia sudden calling him

 _[Who're you calling 'Shou-chan', frog?]_ Shoutoku asked annoyed

 _[Why don't are we match? Match fight-]_

 _[Refuse. I don't want waste my energy for do something stupid]_ Shoutoku cut off Jiraiya's line and said on him

 _[Hah… I see, you seemed the type, who don't interesting at fight]_ Jiraiya said flatly

 _[When, we're at TV World. I'll be burning you into grilled frog]_ Shoutoku said

 _[What the-!? That's means, you've picked fight on me!]_ Jiraiyayelled

 _[*sigh…]_ Izanagi sighed annoyed

" _That must be hard for you"_ Yu thought concerned

 _[Yeah…]_ Izanagi said agreed

After, they've done shopping. They're decided to go home

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence)

Yu, Nanako and, Dojima were in the living room. Yu and Nanako were watching TV and, Dojima was reading a newspaper

" _Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quiet rural town…"_ Narrator said _"Our special report took a turn for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!"_

" _The hell are you punks doing here!?"_ Young delinquent yelled

"That voice…" Dojima said, as he put away his newspaper

" _This ain't a show! Get bent!"_ Young delinquent yelled again to the camera crew

"Still up to the same old tricks…?" Dojima said. Yu and Nanako look to him

"Do you know him, Dad?" Nanako asked

"Mmm, well, I know him through work" Dojima explained "His name's Kanji Tastumi… He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. But, I thought he got into a high school and started attending class…"

"Huh" Nanako said, when Yu and Nanako look back to the TV

 _[Come to think, Yu-san… Was he wearing a same school uniform just like yours?]_ Izanagi said recognized

" _You right. Could it be, he went to the Yasogami High School as well?"_ Yu thought curious

 _[Possibility]_ Izanagi said

"Man, that blur sure is pointless. It's completely obvious who it is" Dojima sighed "The guy's family runs a historic textile shop, I think what happened was, he crushed the local bikers all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night. It's a nice gesture, but he's way too violent… At this rate, his mother'll have to apologize again"

 _[Hmm… So, he did just for his mother…]_ Izanagi said wondering

" _Yeah but, he did was a wrong way"_ Yu thought

"Oh, the weather report's showing on the bottom. It's going to rain tomorrow. I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside the house" Nanako said, when she looking on the weather report

 _[Yu-san…]_ Izanagi said

" _Yeah, I know"_ Yu thought

* * *

(After School 05/14/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

"Whoa, it started raining… I guess the weather report was right" Chie said, when she see the rain from outside the window and, go back to the others

"That means that show's probably gonna be on tonight" Yosuke said

 _[*chuckle he, he, he. The time for us to begin our actions]_ Jiraiya said excited

 _[Hey! That's not time for exciting!]_ Tomoe yelled

 _[*sigh seriously…]_ Shoutoku sighed

 _[*sigh he's indeed, the idiot…]_ Chiyome sighed

"I hope we don't see anyone" Yukiko said hopeful

 _[Y-Yeah… We don't want to see someone get hurt]_ Konohana said hopeful

"Yeah, that'd be best. But if we do, maybe we'll see some kinda clue that can point us toward the killer…" Yosuke said agreed

"We must check on the midnight channel tonight, just in case" Yu said, everyone nodded agreement

* * *

(Evening. Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room)

The time is already the midnight, at the same time, the screen on TV has turned on. The person has appeared on the screen, it seems to be a man and, the high schooler but, the imaged is unfocused, Yu and Izanagi hard to tell, who it is. The screen has disappeared from the screen

"…." Yu remain silent

 _[Do you know who it was?]_ Izanagi asked

"I don't know who it was, because the image was unfocused" Yu said

 _[Should you call Yosuke-san? He might be know something]_ Izanagi suggested

"You're right. Well, I'll call him" Yu said, as he picking his phone and quick call button on the cellphone

" _Oh, it's you! I was just about to call your cell!"_ Yosuke said

"Speaking of that… Did you see the Midnight Channel, Yosuke?" Yu asked

" _Yeah, I saw it. That was a guy, wasn't it? I wish I could tell what he looked like"_ Yosuke said

"So, you don't know" Yu said

" _Yeah"_ Yosuke said disappointed

"… Let's get together and talk more about it tomorrow, at Junes Food Court" Yu said

" _OK, I'll see you tomorrow"_ Yosuke said, before he cut off the communication

 _[He don't know about who it was…]_ Izanagi said

"Yeah… Tomorrow, we'll talk more about this, at Junes" Yu said

 _[Agreed… They maybe know something about it…]_ Izanagi said agreed _[You better go to sleep for tomorrow, Yu-san]_

"Okay and, good night" Yu said, before he went to sleep

* * *

(Daytime 05/15/2011. Junes Food Court)

Today was Sunday, not school. The group have been meeting at Junes Food Court for talk more about the Midnight Channel last time. Yosuke sudden stand up from his seat

 _[ALL PEOPLE RISE UP!]_ Jiraiya shouting

" _*cough_ we will hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping slash-murder-case here in Inaba" Yosuke announced

"Dude take a breath" Chie told

 _[*sigh… this is not time for joked_ _]_ Tomoe sighed

 _[We're not in our stupid joke]_ Jiraiya said

"Oh, then does this mean this places is our special headquarter?" Yukiko asked

"Yes! Exactly! Nicely put Amagi" Yosuke said

"But, the team's name was too long. How about 'The Investigation Team' for short" Shizuka suggested

"Yeah! That was good idea too, Akahoshi" Yosuke said agreed

"Special Headquarters… it does have nice ring" Chie said excited

"Since, we were already decided for the team's name. Let's speak to our topic" Shinnosuke said, and the group began to focus at this topic

"About last night, everyone saw it too, right?" Yu asked, everyone nodded it

"Yeah, I saw it too!" Chie said

"Me too but, I couldn't get a good view of the person's face, but it was a guy, wasn't it?" Shizuka asked

"Yes… He was a guy and looked like a high schooler too" Tsubaki said, when he putting his right fingers on his chin "Hmm… So, that's how I looked on The Midnight Channel "

"Wait… weren't all the victims was female?" Yukiko asked

"We are thought that too, but we still don't know, what is midnight channel is" Yosuke said

"Then again, Kurogane had got kidnapped before. That means, not all victims was female" Yu said

"Oh, right. I've forgotten Kurogane-kun was male…. I only remember, Kurogane-kun is a female. Sorry..." Yukiko apologized

"That's okay…. Don't worry" Tsubaki said depressed

 _[T-Tsubaki-san… Please, cheer up…]_ Konohana said try calming him

 _[Or maybe, he was cross dressing as a man?]_ Jiraiya said joked

 _[Of course not, frog]_ Shoutoku said annoyed

"Hold on a second. When, I and Amagi were kidnapped, didn't you look get clear on the midnight channel right?" Shizuka sudden asked

"Yeah, the screen was all clear back there" Yosuke said

 _[And, that was a good day, back there…hah]_ Jirayia said happily

 _[Creepy]_ Tomoe and Chiyome said annoyed

 _[That was harsh ladies!]_ Jiraiya yelled

 _[Hahaha….]_ Shoutoku laughing

 _[Don't laugh!]_ Jiraiya yelled on him

"Perhaps Teddie was right, we were seeing other Yukiko from that world" Yosuke said. and ignored Jirayia's complained

"Last night, we couldn't clearly see, whoever it was… Hmm… Which mean, he isn't inside TV yet?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes and, this seems safe for assume it" Yu said

"Yes, I think so too" Yukiko said agreed on Yu "If we can figure out, who he is, can we prevent him from being taken?"

"Yeah…and we have chance catch the killer who bargain it" Yosuke said

"We have hope for catch the killer" Stellar said

"But first, we need to know, who it was on the Midnight Channel" Shinnosuke said "Since, we didn't know who it was. I suggest, we must watching the Midnight Channel once more"

 _[That's only we can do now, until we're know who will a next target]_ Bishamon said

 _[Yes, that's nothing we can do for now]_ Izanagi said

"This might be risky, but… Yeah, I agree" Yu said

"Me too. But, I hope, someone will arrive at midnight channel won't get kidnapped" Tsubaki said hopeful

" _*cough_ Ahehem" Chie suddenly cough for pay attention to them "Well, that mean if my deductions are correct… Though the image was hard to make out and we can't say for sure who it was, it was definitely a young man, but if that's the case, it goes entirely against our prior assumptions… Since we cannot identify the person at this time, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens!" Chie's explanation was exactly repeat from their conversation before and, the silence moment from the group

 _[Duh]_ Jiraiya said simply

"That's _exactly_ like we just said" Yosuke said annoyed

"S-Shut up!" Chie yelled back

 _[Chie-san just act like, she was a secret agent. You know the real one is here]_ Shoutoku said, Tsubaki just give a innocent smile

 _[True]_ Jiraiya said agreed

 _[Shut up, you two!]_ Tomoe yelled angry on them

"Heeheheheh….hahahahahahahahaha, you are so funny Chie" Yukiko suddenly laughing fit

 _[HAHAhahahahahahha… you too, Tomoe]_ Konohana too laughing fit

"HAHAHAH Oh no HAHAHAHA m-my funny bone" Yukiko said still laugh same goes Konohana

"Not Again…" _[Not again…]_ Chie and Tomoe said same thing to Yukiko and Konohana

 _[Hahaha…we are sorry… Hahaha_ ] Konohana said still laugh

"So this is how Yukiko really is, who'd have thought" Yosuke commented

"That's nice to see her like this than, she depressed" Yu said somehow relief looking on Yukiko

" _*chuckle_ I don't know what exactly happened but, it's looked like a real happy ending" Tsubaki chuckled softly

"I don't think, that was a real happy ending, or what…" Shizuka said unsure

"Yeah _*pfff_ " Shinnosuke said and held his laughing fit

"Don't try to laugh, Shin-Nii…" Shizuka said threat

"By the way, about that guy we saw? I get the feeling I've seen him before, pretty recently, too" Chie said, as try to remember

"For tell the truth. I've seen him from somewhere…but, where…" Tsubaki said

"Me too, but, I don't really remember…" Shizuka said

"Oh, you guys too? Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing since last night" Yosuke said

"I got a same feeling too" Yu said

"….."

"Let's just watch the Midnight Channel and talking about this tomorrow" Yu said, and the group nodded it

"Hahahahahaha" _[Hahahahahaha]_ Yukiko and Konohana still laugh

"Grr… when are you gonna stop that you, crazy hyena!" Chie yelled

"Hahahaha, that's good one Chie!" Yukiko laughing

* * *

(Shopping District)

After the group has done of meeting, they were decided to split up, Yu went to Junes for buying the dinner, Yosuke has had worked at Junes as, part-timer, Chie, Yukiko, Stellar and Akahoshi siblings have decided to go home, Tsubaki went to Marukyuu Tofu to buying some tofus for his grandmother.

When, his done for bought the tofus. He decided to go home but, suddenly, he see the slender young man in blue cap has stood in front of him

"Hm? I've never suspect, you're here" the young man in blue cap said

"Me either, or rather, I was surprised to see you again" Tsubaki said with a soft tone "Anyway, why were you doing here?"

"You're probably know, why I am here…" the young man in blue cap said sarcastic

"… Yeah, I've known it" Tsubaki said with a serious tone "They've sent you to come here as well... With a same purposes, just like me"

"Yes and, I've heard you had gone missing before. Did you remember something?" the slender young man in blue cap asked

"Sorry but, I don't remember anything" Tsubaki said

"I see…" the slender young man in cap said disappointed

"Are you asked this because you were worrying on me?" Tsubaki asked

"No, I'm not worried on you. I know, you'll be okay" the slender young man in blue cap said

"…. You're never change" Tsubaki said with a soft smile, and he was walking past him "Well, I'd better hurry go back home, my grandma has waited me at home. Well, good bye"

"…." The slender young man in blue cap see him leave

 _[Who's that kid, Tsubaki-san?]_ Shoutoku asked

" _Someone I had known very long ago…"_ Tsubaki thought telling him

 _[… Wait a second, you were just said 'they', don't tell me…]_ Shoutoku sudden realized something

" _Yeah…"_ Tsubaki thought, when he closing his eyes for a moment

* * *

(Evening. Dojima's Residence, Yu's Room)

Yu was sitting on the couch for waiting the Midnight Channel

"Hmm…." Yu remain silent as he think about something

 _[What's wrong?]_ Izanagi asked

"I think, I know who it was on the Midnight Channel…" Yu said realized

 _[You know? Who it is?]_ Izanagi asked

"If I'm not mistake, his name is-"

Yu's line suddenly cut off by the Midnight Channel has turned on at the screen. Yu stand up from his couch and look to the screen. The same person has appeared on the screen again.

"….Kanji Tastumi" Yu said

 _*pip *pip * pip_

Yu's cellphone is ringing. His quick picking the cellphone and, accept it

" _Did you see that?"_ Yosuke asked

"Yeah, I saw it. It might be Kanji Tastumi" Yu said

" _Yeah, I think so too"_ Yosuke said agreed _"I knew I saw him somewhere! It was on TV! He was on that special news report! He's one scary dude. He was even yelling at the camera to 'Get bent!'"_ the headphone commented worry

"Since, we finally have lead. Let's all together tomorrow" Yu said

" _Okay- Oh, I almost forgot… it's kinda off subject, but as long as you're on the line, mind if I ask something? It's something I've been meaning to ask for a while"_ Yosuke sudden asked

"What's it?" Yu asked

" _So… what do you think about Yukiko and Chie?"_ Yosuke asked straight to the point

"What?" Yu nearly shocked, when he heard Yosuke's question

" _I mean, let's not mince words: Which one's your type?"_ Yosuke asked curious

"Did Jirayia involved this question?" Yu asked

" _Yeah, we were just need knowing about your type, so who it was?_ " Yosuke asked curios

" _*sigh_ I pretty like someone like Amagi" Yu answered it, and let out a sigh

" _Hah! I know it, I actually interesting on her, but my image on her has changed and don't worried that's just you and me_ " Yosuke said

"Are you satisfied now?" Yu asked a bit annoyed

" _Yeah"_ Yosuke said a bit cheerful

"…Now, let me ask you something. What do you think about Satonaka?" Yu asked

" _Wait, what?"_ Yosuke asked shocked

"I've just thought, she is your type, Yosuke" Yu said

" _W-Why are you sudden asking me that, Yu!?"_ Yosuke complained embarrassed

"It doesn't matter, right?" Yu asked

" _W-Well…"_ Yosuke said hesitated

"Let me ask you again. What do you think about Satonaka? Don't worry I won't telling everyone" Yu said

" _Well…. She is…"_ Yosuke said nervously

"So, you're indeed lo-"

" _A-Anyway…! Let's us meet tomorrow. Well then, good night!"_ Yosuke interrupt Yu's line and then, hanging up

 _[*giggle I understand now. You did seem interesting to Yukiko-san]_ Izanagi giggled

"We're not talking about this… " Yu said but, his faces sudden turning slight red

 _[You're blushing]_ Izanagi said

"… I know" Yu said

* * *

(Hanamura's Residence. Yosuke's Room)

 _[*sigh my, my. His counter attacked to you by using a same question]_ Jiraiya sighed _[And… Why are you still blushing on your face?]_ His Persona asked, when Yosuke was lying on the bed and covering his face with pillow

"I'm not blushing…!" Yosuke yelled

 _[Shh! Don't so loud you idiot, or your mother will wake up]_ Jiraiya hissed _[Then again, that was true, you were love to her *chuckle]_ his voice suddenly turning cheerful _[I do, love to Tomoe. He, he, he]_

"It was you, not me" Yosuke said annoyed

 _[*sigh Yosuke, Yosuke… You'll match up with her as couple, don't worry]_ Jiraiya said _[After that, you and Chie will…]_

"Grr… Shut up, Jiraiya! I don't want hearing your creepy lectures!" Yosuke yelled "I'll go to sleep, good night…!"

 _[Wait… Did am I want to speak about that on him? Oh well]_ Jiraiya said a bit cheerful

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! Please favorite/follow/preview it!  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Ch20: Stake Out Plan P1

(After School 05/16/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

The group has met up at the class 2-2, for speaking about Kanji Tastumi who had appeared on the Midnight Channel last night

"The one who was on last night… It's THAT guy, right…?" Chie asked

"Kanji Tastumi, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type" Yosuke commented

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?" Chie asked

"Yeah, I saw it" Yosuke said

 _[That kid is quite interesting… He was defeating the biker gangs with a brutal force… Hmhm…]_ Shoutoku commented impressive

 _[Why're you impressive?]_ Jirayia asked annoyed

"Thanks for Tastumi's action, the principal has ordered the student councils for stop him to fight against the biker gangs or, he will be expelled from this school" Shinnosuke explained

"Wow… Seriously? He'll get problem for sure" Yosuke commented surprised

" _*sigh_ this is for the school's reputation…." Shinnosuke sighed

"Oh, you mean the special on biker gangs? I watched it too" Yukiko suddenly said remember "He wasn't like that when he was younger, though…" she said, making the group shocked

"You. Know. Him, Yukiko?" Chie asked shocked

"Uh-huh, but we haven't talked to each other in long time" Yukiko said

"You know, where is he lived?" Yu asked

"Yeah, his family runs a textile shop, and we've been a customer of theirs for many years, so I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time" Yukiko said

"… Tastumi Textile, correct?" Tsubaki asked, Yukiko nodded it

"Oh… That place is not far from my house" Stellar said

"Why don't we go there now? We might be able to talk to him in person" Yukiko suggested

"Sounds good" Tsubaki said agreed

"At the very least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately" Chie said "I wouldn't want to run into him in dark alley, but I'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle at his family's store"

"We won't go over there" Shizuka said to Chie

"Alright, then let's go" Yosuke said

"If things get rough, we're counting on you guys!" Chie said, making the boys shocked

"Hey, we aren't your shield!" Shinnosuke and Yosuke complained

* * *

(Shopping District. Tastumi Textile)

After School, the group decided went to Tastumi Textile, for chat with Kanji in person. When, they're coming inside and see, the shop owner was talking with the slender young man with blue cap. Tsubaki glance at the slender young man with a blue cap

 _[Is that kid from yesterday…?]_ Shoutoku asked in his mind

" _Yes"_ Tsubaki thought

"Hello" Yukiko greeting on her

"Ah, Yuki-chan. It's so nice to see you" the shop owner said happily

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am" the slender young man said

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more" the shop owner said apologizing

"It's all right; you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you" the slender young man said politely

He's turning back and see Yu's group. He slightly bow on them before left from this shop but, the slender young man in blue cap for some reason was silent staring at Tsubaki. Yu's group look to him go to outside the shop, besides Tsubaki

"What's up with him…? Weirdo" Yosuke commented

"I' dunno. Never seen him before" Chie said

"… What's wrong, Kurogane?" Yu asked, when he noticed Tsubaki wasn't looking behind, after the slender young man has left from this shop

"Oh, it's nothing" Tsubaki answered it

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always" the shop owner said "Your features are starting to remind me of your mother when she was young, how can I help you today? Are you out shopping with your friends?"

"Oh, um, well… actually…" Yukiko said

Yukiko, Yu and Tsubaki are talking with the shop owner. Yosuke, Chie, Shinnosuke, Shizuka and, Stellar are looked around the shop

"Hm?" Chie sudden response

"What's wrong Satonaka-san?" Tsubaki asked

"This scarf… I've seen this somewhere before…" Chie said remember

"Hah? Where?" Yosuke asked, as he walking into her and see the scarf "Oh, you're right. Where was that…?" Yosuke try to remember the scarf

"Oh! It was that place! Inside the TV!" Chie said

"That's right! That room with those faceless posters…Then… it's that announcer's…" Yosuke said

"Are you acquaintances of ?" the shop owner asked

 _[Lie Yosuke! Lie!]_ Jirayia edged him

"Uh, Well, Kind… Did happen to have a scarf like this?" Yosuke asked

"Yes, it was a special order she placed" the owner shop said, making the group shocked "She actually ordered a pair, but in the end, she said she only wanted the women's scarf. It left us with no choice but to sell this one separately"

"Oh man… There IS a connection to the first case…! What are we gonna do…? Chie asked worried

"H-How should I know…?" Yosuke asked worried

"Hello! Delivery here for the Tastumis" the deliveryman calling them

"Oh, I'll be right there. I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me" the shop owner said

"It's okay, we should get going as well" Shizuka said

"I'll come again, Ma'am" Yukiko said

"Is that so? Well, then please say hello to your mother for me" the shop owner said, the old lady standing up and leave them here

"Hmm... she had visited to this shop before she died" Shinnosuke said "Which means, this place really is connected to the first case"

"But senpai, it's just a scarf. Would the killer target someone just because of that…?" Yosuke asked confused

"Hmm… I don't about that" Shinnosuke said confused as well

"Let's talk outside" Yu said, the group decide to outside

* * *

(Outside of Tastumi Textile)

"... I see someone there" Stellar sudden said, after she saw Kanji Tastumi and the slender young man in blue cap

"… It's Kanji-kun" Yukiko said

"Wha- Quick, hide!" Yosuke quick said, everyone hiding behind the mailbox

"You're not fooling anyone, you know…" Chie said

"Shhh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Yosuke hissed

"Now, this is my chance for talking with him" Shinnosuke said determination

"Yeah, yeah, later…" Shizuka said with a flat tone

The group eavesdropped on Kanji's conversation with the slender young man in blue cap

"T-Tomorrow's fine with me…" Kanji said accepted in nervously "Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school…"

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow" the slender young man said, before leaving him

"D-Did he say he was interested…?" Kanji said nervously on himself "He's a guy… and I'm a guy… But… he's interested in me…?"

 _[Hm… Something isn't seem right with him]_ Chiyome suddenly commented

 _[Yeah… This is just like… Err… I don't how to input it]_ Tomoe said nervously

 _[What are you guys talking about?]_ Suseri-Hime asked

 _[Well…]_ Chiyome and Tomoe said nervously

 _[Oh, oh… Don't tell me are you two-]_

"Huh? What the hell are you pricks looking at!?" Kanji suddenly yelled before Jiraiya want to said and, Kanji noticed Yu's group had hidden on behind the mailbox

"Run" Yu said and, everyone running from him as far as they can

* * *

(3 minutes)

" _*gasp *gasp_ that scared the hell out of me. He's even worse in person than on TV" Chie gasping tiredly and commenting about him

"And… why are you ran too?" Shizuka asked on her older brother

" _*gasp_ I can't tell to him in condition like this" Shinnosuke said

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun…" Yukiko said

"Yeah… And I just realized something. Remember the common points we were talking about? His mom fits the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew Ms. Yamano" Yosuke said

"But, in the end her son who appeared on TV" Tsubaki said

"Yeah… What does that mean?" Yosuke asked

"That means, Kanji's a target" Yu said

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like based on the TV image… But his mother fits the pattern more than he does" Yosuke said

"Oh… maybe it's similar to my case" Yukiko started "If you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile more than I did, she was the one who dealt directly with Ms. Yamano… but I was the one who was targeted"

"Does that mean it'll be the kid again, instead of the mother? But if that's true, then the killer's motive makes no sense at all" Chie said confused "It'd have nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything"

"We don't know for sure, Satonaka-san but… In my case, my father had met with Ms. Yamano. He's a man and he's not fits against the profile, but… in the end, I was the one who was targeted" Tsubaki crossed his arms and said theory

"You're right… That was kinda different" Yu said agreed

" _*sigh_ you think we're on the wrong track…? Maybe even the first case had nothing to do with grudges or revenge…Or is there some kinda secret in the textile shop itself" Yosuke said confused

"I guess… no" Shizuka said, the group's mood suddenly darker

"Argh! I'm totally lost!" Yosuke complained

"But we can't ignore this" Yukiko said

"Let's ask Kanji Tastumi. Maybe we can find some clue..." Stellar suggested

"Sounds good, Stellar-chan. We could at least see if anything odd's happened lately. He scares the wits out of me, but…" Chie said worried

 _[Hey Yosuke. Wasn't he making a plans with that little kid a moment ago?]_ Jirayia said remind him

"Oh yeah, like something about meeting up at school" Yosuke said "I heard he's been skipping school ever since the new year started… Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Yeah, something did seem weird, it's suspicious, all right. There's something funny going on here… I can sense it" Chie said

"'Sense'? You sound like Teddie" Yosuke commented

"Teddie?" Tsubaki asked curious

"I think, we can find out about their conversation for tomorrow after school" Yu said decision

"Alright… Let's try staking out both Kanji and his family's store" Yosuke said excited

 _[Now, we really are playing the agent]_ Jirayia said a bit surprised

"Yeah. We don't want the killer getting ahead of us, right?" Yosuke said on his Persona

 _[You have the point]_ Jirayia said agreed

"That being said… Amagi, Akahoshi, can I have your cell number?" Yosuke asked to Yukiko and Shizuka

"Hey… was this your plan all along?" Chie asked worried

"And, why are you need Shizuka's number phone too, Hanamura-san?" Shinnosuke asked suspicious on him, with a devilish smile

 _[M-Master Shinnosuke, please calm down]_ Bishamon calming him

 _[When, Shizuka-san had asked you, about your number phone. He was looked fine]_ Izanagi said in Yu's mind

" _I don't know. Maybe, he just being over protective to her"_ Yu thought replied

"Well… I got everybody's phone number except for Amagi and Akahoshi" Yosuke explained "And the A section of my address book needs some filling out"

" _*sigh_ while we're on the subject, could you stop calling me at night just to tell dirty jokes? You really sound like a pervert" Chie sighed

 _[She's right. You sounded like Jirayia, when you talk about that 'jokes']_ Tomoe commented annoyed

"Yeah" Chie said agreed

"H-Hey! Don't compare me with him! I'm trying to have a conversation with Amagi and Akahoshi here!" Yosuke complained, the group staring at Yukiko

 _[Yukiko-neechan. Did your mother requested something to you?]_ Konohana said

"… Oh, yeah… I need to buy tofu on my way home" Yukiko said remind

"Whoa… She didn't hear a word I said…" Yosuke said depressed and, he look to Shizuka "How about you, Akahoshi?"

"Ask Shin-Nii… If you can" Shizuka said

"E-Err… later, maybe..." Yosuke said worried and terrified, when Shinnosuke glanced on him with a deathly stares

"Let's begin our stakeout operation for tomorrow after school" Stellar announcement

"Hmm… Stakeouts… Tailing people… Whoo, I'm getting goosebumps!" Chie said excitedly

* * *

(After School 05/17/2011, Yasogami High School. In front of the Gates)

"Has the target arrived at school!?" Chie asked

"Yes, Ma'am! Visual ID confirmed! Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand, current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair" Yosuke started "The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!"

" _*sigh_ why are we need using the ID?" Shizuka sighed

"Because… we're in stakeout operation now!" Shinnosuke said excitedly, as he fixated his glasses

"You really are excited about this… don't you?" Shizuka said worried

"I wonder what kind of plans they made… It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well" Yukiko said

"Well, I think there's something more subtle-"

"He's here"

Yu quick saying when, he saw Kanji has walked to outside the school and stand in front of the gates

"I didn't keep you waiting, I hope?" the slender young man in blue cap said

"No, I-I just got here too" Kanji said, as they're leaving from the school gates

"Wh-What in the world was that…?" Yosuke asked confused

"T-That was quite fast than, I think" Shinnosuke said confused as well

"Anyways! We gotta hurry after them, or we'll lose them!" Chie said

"Let's make four groups. First group will follow Tastumi-san. Second, third and, fourth groups will stakeout the textile shop" Tsubaki said

"R-Roger that! How should we split the teams?" Chie asked

"Yosuke and Satonaka will tail Kanji. I and Amagi will stake out at the textile shop" Yu said

"Okay, Hanamura-san and Narukami-san will become first and second groups" Tsubaki started for his plan "me and Senpai as the third group, will stake out from in front of the shop. Akahoshi-san and Stellar-san as the fourth group, will watch from inside the shop"

"You really are planning this from the start" Shinnosuke said impressive

"Sure… that's fine with me" Chie said agreed "Oh man, they're almost out of sight! C'mon, Hanamura!"

"So, I'm pairing up with Satonaka? Eh, Okay" Yosuke said agreed "Alright! We'll need to pretend we're on a date to make it look natural!"

"That was a good idea, Hanamura-san. Kanji Tastumi will not suspicious to you two, as long as you two are act as the couple" Stellar said agreed

"Wow really? Thank you, Stellar-chan!" Yosuke said happily

"No! Not in a million years! There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight! Sheesh… Let's hurry and go!" Chie yelled, as she ran off with Yosuke following suit

"I wonder if those two will be alright…" Yukiko said worried

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" Yu said

"For us, let's begin 'staking out' operations at the Tastumi textile!" Shinnosuke said excitedly

" _*sigh_ seriously… you were the one were exciting about this…" Shizuka sighed

* * *

 **The new chapter has update and, I'm sorry for short chapter!**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please favorite/follow/preview it!**

 **News: For my precious fanfiction : Persona 4 S.P: The Chain of Memories: Will take a break and I don't know, I'll continue it or not. But I hope everyone enjoy this another stories from P4 S.P: The Chain of Memories. Persona 4: The Chain Of Memories Project!**

 **Please enjoy it and thank you for reading!**


	21. Ch21: Stake Out Plan P2

(Second Group: Yu and Yukiko, In front of the gates of Tatsuhime Shrine)

A while, Yu was watching over the Tastumi Textile from his spot. Yukiko was ran into him with bringing a two juice bottles on her both hands

"Sorry about the wait… This one's for you" Yukiko said, and giving the one bottle to Yu

"Thank you" Yu said, and accept a bottle from her "Did you see everything at the shop?" the silver teen asked

"Everything seems fine at the shop. I hope it stays that way" Yukiko said hopeful, she suddenly remain silent for a second "Do you think the culprit will come…?"

"No worries, I'll protect you" Yu said straight to her, making Yukiko's face turning red

"O-Oh… Thanks… I'm counting on you" Yukiko said shyly, but suddenly she looked worry for some reason "It would be scary if the culprit did show up"

"But if they do, I'll do what I can to help you catch them" Yukiko said determination "You all saved my life… I don't want to be the only one doing nothing. I mean… I'm sure there's something I can do…"

 _[Yukiko-Neechan?]_ Konohana asked

"Oh, sorry… I went on and on without realizing… I-I guess I'm a little nervous" Yukiko said apologized

"That's not need for you to nervous. We don't know the culprit will come or not" Yu said, as he taking sip from his drink

"No… I mean… I've never chatted with a boy my age like this before…Chie, of course, has no problem getting along with guys because of her personality. But I think she's had more fun hanging out with you and Yosuke lately" Yukiko said

"Yeah" Yu said with a faintly smile

"…And… the same is true for me" Yukiko said embarrassing

"...Can I have your phone number, Amagi?" Yu asked

"Huh? O-Okay, if you want. I can't always answer, since I help out around the Inn… But feel free to call anytime" Yukiko said shyly, and they are exchanging their number phone

 _[I wonder… everyone is okay…]_ Konohana said slightly worried

 _[Don't worried, Konohana. I'm sure, they'll be okay]_ Izanagi said calmly

 _[Y-Yeah…]_ Konohana said shyly

* * *

(Third Group: Tsubaki and Shinnosuke, In front of the Tatsumi Textile Shop)

"Looks like, nothing happened at the shop itself" Tsubaki said, when he's watching over the shop

"Yeah… Hey, do you think the culprit will come?" Shinnosuke asked

"I don't know, Senpai. We can't prediction the culprit's activity from here and our minds, but, I'm only hope, the culprit show up and we can capture him" Tsubaki said hopeful

"Yeah… it'll be the best" Shinnosuke said agreed

"Yeah… Speaking of that, what are they doing inside there?" Tsubaki asked curious

"I don't know. Maybe, shopping?" Shinnosuke said not sure "Shizuka is more interesting by something like the fashion style"

" _*chuckle_ she's indeed has been interested with the fashion style" Tsubaki commented with a soft chuckled "No wonder, she's remind me a lot with my older sister"

"Kurogane… Did you still feel sad? About your older sister" Shinnosuke asked

"No. Not at all… I had accepted her death but, my dark past hadn't been disappearing from my mind, my soul and... my sins as well" Tsubaki said frustrated

"Speaking of sins… Did you commit with something?" Shinnosuke asked

"That's…" Tsubaki said, with a darker expression on his face

"I'm sorry... You not have to answering it" Shinnosuke said, when he patting his back for tell him to cheer up "Okay! Let's continue our jobs, Kurogane!"

"Yeah…" Tsubaki replied with his calmness "But senpai…"

The pretty young man suddenly look to his senpai was wears binocular on his eyes "You don't have to wear that thing… the people will suspicious on us as the stalker…"

"O-Oh, yeah! Sorry…" Shinnosuke said shocked and quick throw away his binocular

 _[My, my…Over Protective mode on, huh?]_ Shoutoku said

 _[Yeah...]_ Bishamon said agreed

* * *

(Fourth Group: Shizuka and Stellar, at inside the Tatsumi Textile Shop)

"Hmmm…. This design and cloth are good" Shizuka said, when she looking at the pink cloth with elegant design

" _*chuckle_ you seemed interesting with a cloth" the shop owner chuckled

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I was quite interested like fashion stuff, especially kimono…" Shizuka explained shyly

" _*chuckle_ I see… you will become a designer. I can tell by looking from your eyes" the shop owner commented

"O-Oh yes… I was planning for to be a designer…" Shizuka said nervously

" _It seems… they were having fun for speak about fashion world…."_ Stellar thought _"But… I hope, Hanamura-san and Satonaka-san are safe…"_

 _[I'm sure they'll safe…]_ Suseri-Hime said

* * *

(First Group: Yosuke and Chie, at Samegawa Flood Plain)

Yosuke and Chie were kept following Kanji and the slender young man with blue cap from behind and, they are hiding behind the tree

"Man, this is weird…" Chie said suspicious

"Yeah… We definitely stand out…" Yosuke said

"No, I mean THEM! I get this weird feeling about them…" Chie commented not sure

 _[I'm agree, Chie-chan… I can feel it….]_ Tomoe said agreed not sure

"Weird? What about them is weird?" Yosuke asked confused

"Umm… I don't know how to put it…" Chie said not sure

 _[Ooohhh… I'm understand, what you guys mean…. You guys were talking about-]_

 _[Shut it]_ Tomoe cut off Jirayia's line

"Huh?" Yosuke asked confused

"E-Erm… maybe it's just my imagination" Chie quick said

"Okay…?" Yosuke said confused

"Hey, how do you think the others are doing?" Chie asked curious

"You mean, Amagi and Yu?" Yosuke asked

"Yup" Chie said

"Beats me. For all we know, he's hitting on Yukiko as we speak" Yosuke said

"Yeaaaahhh, no. He's not like you" Chie said, as they're walking out from their hidden "Yukiko doesn't seem to be interested in that stuff anyway. Wait… are you saying he's interested in her?" the green girl suddenly asked suspicious

"Huh!? Uh… I… wouldn't know…" Yosuke said nervously "We don't really talk about that kinda stuff… Hahahaha"

"Now I'm even more suspicious! You know something, don't you?" Chie asked curious

"I-I seriously don't know! It's not like we've been hanging out that long, haha…" Yosuke said nervously

 _[You're bad liar…]_ Jirayia sighed inside his mind

" _I-I know"_ Yosuke thought worried

 _[Okay, it's time for you guys to run away]_ Jirayia telling them

"Huh?" Yosuke asked confused

"… The hell are you two doing?" Kanji asked, when he was walking into them

"Oh, well, you see…. We're…. We're just two crazy lovebirds!" Yosuke explained nervously

"What do you mean bird!?" Chie yelled

"Play along, birdbrain!" Yosuke yelled with a low voice

"Didn't I see you guys yesterday…?" Kanji asked remember

"A-Ahahahahaha….! C-C'mon, it just so happened that we were walking behind you guys. Pure coincidence! Hey! Our houses are just over that way, so we'll be going now…" Yosuke explained nervously

"Um, look, we weren't planning on getting in you guys way, and there's nothing strange about it, either…" Chie explained nervously

"S-Strange…!?" Kanji asked shocked

 _[Chie-san….]_ Tomoe said shameful

 _[*pff Whahahahahaha…. How ironic…!]_ Jirayia laughing

"Why can't you keep your big mouth shut!?" Yosuke yelled, and they're running away from him

"W-Wait, dammit!" Kanji shouting, and following them

 _[Mark it. First group's mission has failure because *pfff….]_ Jirayia said, as he held his laughed

 _[Shut up, Jirayia!]_ Tomoe said annoyed

* * *

(10 minutes, at Shopping District)

The group have been gathering in front of Tatsumi Textile, after Chie and Yosuke were came back in exhausting conditions

"We regret to inform… that our mission failed" Chie said, when they're bow apologizing on them

"There was nowhere to hide" Yosuke said

" _*sigh_ I've figured so much something like this would happen" Shizuka crossed her arms and sighed "What should we do now?" the scarlet girl asked

"Well… Let's wait here a little longer. Maybe Kanji-kun will come home" Yukiko said

"Yeah…" Yosuke said agreed

"Huh…? What're you guys doing here?" Kanji asked from behind them and, the group are turning back "You're those stupid lovebirds I just saw!"

" _*giggle_ lovebirds?" Yu giggled

" _*chuckle_ so sweet, wasn't it?" Tsubaki chuckled softly

"Lovebirds…. You mean, a couple!?" Shizuka said, and covering her mouth with both palms

"Congratulations, Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san" Stellar said

"Grr…! You guys are overreacting!" Yosuke yelled

"And, we are not a couple!" Chie yelled

"Why are you assholes following me around!?" Kanji asked with a shout "Dammit, what the hell's going on!?"

" _*sigh_ I ain't saying this is you guys' fault…But… Dammit! _*sigh_ " Kanji hard to say, making the group looked confused

"What's up on him?" Shinnosuke asked

"I don't know. Hey, Hanamura, try to ask him" Shizuka said

"W-What? Why me?" Yosuke complained worry "Hey, uh… mind if we ask something? Has anything strange happened to you lately?" the headphone boy trying ask Kanji

"Huh? Strange…? What's this 'strange' stuff, huh!? Are you saying that I'm strange!?" Kanji asked annoyed

"Huh? N-No, I didn't mean-!"

"You shitheads better get the hell out of my face, or I'm taking you down!" Kanji threat them before Yosuke had to finished his sentences

"Wha-!? Wait, why!?" Yosuke asked confused

"I look like I'm joking!?" Kanji shouting

"Let's run" Tsubaki said, the group decided ran away from him

* * *

(6 minutes)

"Urgh… Too much running…" Chie said tiredly

"What is he mean by 'strange' part? We weren't talking about that stuff…" Shizuka said confused

"Well, nothing happened today, so I guess everything's okay…But it's already been a few days since he appeared on the Midnight Channel" Yosuke said

"If this is anything like Amagi's case, it'll happen soon" Yu said

"Yeah, and we can't let our guard down" Tsubaki said agreed

"Hm… I think we should come back tomorrow to check up on him" Yukiko suggested

"Looks like we got not choice" Chie said

"Well, let's go home. I'm beat…" Shinnosuke said tiredly

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence. Yu's Room)

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu's cellphone is ringing and accept the call

"Hello. It's Narukami speaking" Yu said

" _Oh, hello? It's Amagi. I-I'm sorry to call so late"_ Yukiko said nervously

"It's alright, I'm still waiting for the Midnight Channel anyway" Yu said "So, what's up, Amagi?"

" _Um, Kanji-kun seems to be missing! I had some calls to make for the Inn, so I called the textile shop as well. When I spoke to Kanji-kun's mother…She told me that he left the house and hasn't returned since. She did say that this happens all the time, but… what do you think?"_ Yukiko explained worried

"This sounds bad" Yu said worried

" _I think so, too"_ Yukiko said agreed

"It's going to rain again tonight. Maybe the Midnight Channel will come on" Yu said

" _Yeah… I'll make sure to check out the TV at midnight… Talk to you later"_ Yukiko said and, hung up the call

* * *

(Midnight)

At outside were still raining and, at the same time The Midnight Channel is just turn on

 _[The image is clear now, and… what's that place?]_ Izanagi asked, when the screen has been showing on TV, and the place on the screen, looks like, the sauna

"Looks like, the sauna… Hm?" Yu said, when he's seeing Kanji on the TV and, he was wearing a loincloth

" _Hel-LO, dear viewers…"_ Kanji as the host on the Midnight greetings

"Is that… Kanji?" Yu asked uneasy

 _[Y-Yeah… That was definitely him…]_ Izanagi said uneasy

" _It's time for 'Bad, Bad Bathouse'!"_ Kanji (?) said excitedly _"Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!"_

"What?" Yu asked uneasy and confused

 _"I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report!"_ Kanji (?) said excitedly _"Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that might happen to me there! Ooohh!"_

" _Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!"_ Kanji (?) said and then disappear from the screen

"…" The Silence moment to Yu and Izanagi

 _[W-Which mean, Kanji-san has been kidnapping…]_ Izanagi suddenly said uneasy

"Yeah…" Yu answered uneasy

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu heard, a ringing from his cellphone and quick accept the call

" _H-H-Hey! What the—I mean-!?"_ Yosuke said flustered

"Calm down, Yosuke" Yu said calming him

" _Huh? O-Oh yeah, you're right! That was Kanji for sure, right!?"_ Yosuke finally calmed down and said to the point

"Yeah… That was him" Yu said

" _And… what in the world was that…?"_ Yosuke asked confused _"But… Dammit, it's just what we were afraid of… If only we'd held our ground and stayed there a little longer…*sigh"_ the headphone boy sighed depressed

" _*sigh_ I know… " Yu sighed

" _In any case, that place that was behind him… What do you think it is?"_ Yosuke asked uneasy

"That was a sauna for sure" Yu said

" _Yeah… and, what he meant, a 'superb site for those searching for sublime love'? I just don't get it!"_ Yosuke said

"At that part… we don't need to know it" Yu said uneasy "In any case, we'd better meet up tomorrow" the silver teen announced it

" _Okay, well good night"_ Yosuke said and hung up the call

 _[… You must go to sleep…]_ Izanagi said awkwardly

"Yeah…" Yu answered

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! And, I'm sorry for short chapter once more...! I hope everyone enjoy it.**

 **Please, Favorite/Follow/Preview!**

 **Thanks for read!**


	22. Ch22: SL Hiero & Clue about Kanji

(After School 05/18/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

" _*sigh_ given the pattern so far, Kanji's already inside the TV" Yosuke sighed

"I wonder what the Midnight Channel really is…" Yukiko said

"At first, I thought it was one of those 'paranormal' things, but when I gave it a try… it was real" Chie said "Turns out, it's actually connected to another world"

"No kidding" Shizuka said agreed

"If there's a rumor going around, that means a bunch of people are watching it" Yosuke said thought

"Of course it is. Speaking of rumor, how did rumor go?" Tsubaki asked a bit curious

"Hmm… If you stare into a turned-off TV on a rainy night…" Yukiko said

"No one in their right mind would try something that ridiculous" Yosuke said thought "Unless someone urged them to"

"Yeah" Shinnosuke nodded it "After, you actually try, it does work… and not just once. If this rumor spreads around the school and Inaba. They'll watch the Midnight Channel for sure"

"It could cause a huge panic" Chie said worried

"If Teddie is right, the missing people themselves create the stuff we see" Yu said "It's not random. It's specifically related to whoever goes missing"

"Yeah" Yosuke said agreed

" _*sigh_ Yukiko had a show too, but she doesn't remember doing anything like that" Chie sighed, suddenly Yukiko's expression started realization something

"Um, this might be a little off subject, but… The culprit is probably watching the shows that come on, right?" Yukiko said thought

"I think so too…. The culprit maybe watching all of us from somewhere in Inaba" Stellar said

"Yeah, no doubt. He's probably sitting back and enjoying-" Chie said in slight annoyance "Wait a sec… I bet he IS enjoying it!"

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked

"You know, what I meant! He's probably laughing his head off watching the 'show' that comes on after he throws people into the TV!" Chie exclaimed

"Ahhh, I get it. Yeah, it's definitely possible" Yosuke said realized "Ugh… Now when I think of the killer, I get this image of a total sicko! Like; 'I wanna see everything about you, Yuki-chan!"

" _*sigh_ you're more sicko than the culprit, Hanamura" Shizuka sighed

"Yeah, seriously. Urgh" Chie said agreed and felt disgusting on him

"H-Hey! That was just example. You guys don't need take this serious!" Yosuke said annoyed

"But, Amagi's explained might be true" Yu said agreed at Yukiko's thought

"Yeah" Tsubaki said agreed

"Wait a second…! If people saw Yukiko's show, do you think people were watching what happened to me too!?" Chie asked worried

"Maybe…" Shinnosuke said simply but, not sure

"Oh, that is IT!" Chie said anger "That killer is dead meat! I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face!" the green jacket girl threated to the culprit "Guys! First, we save Kanji! Then, we crush the killer! Finally, we crush the killer and send him to hell! Got it!?" the group nodded agreement at Chie's words

"Heehee…" Yukiko suddenly laugh "Ch-Chie, those last two were the same thing…"

"Uh… I know…" Chie told her

"Are you not laugh, senpai?" Yu asked

"What? Why am I must to laugh?" Shinnosuke said confused

"Because, you've always laugh all the time" Shizuka crossed arms and said

"Not all the time!" Shinnosuke complained

* * *

(Junes Electronic Section)

The group decided go to the TV World for ask Teddie about Kanji. Tsubaki's expression was worrying about something

"… Hanamura-san. Shall we safe go to the other world from here? I mean… about the security system" Tsubaki asked worried

"Nah, don't worry about it" Yosuke said

"Are you sure…? I only hope. We aren't get caught by the police nor security" Tsubaki said hopeful

 _[No worries, Tsubaki. Junes's security system are useless]_ Jirayia said

"H-Hey!" Yosuke yelled

" _*sigh_ we don't have wasted our time for this. Let's go to the TV World" Shizuka sighed

Everyone quickly jumping to the large TV before, someone look at them

* * *

(TV World, the Entrance)

After, they were jumped from Electronic Section and landing safety. Then, Tsubaki looking around the entrance with a curiosity

"This is… The TV World… Looks like, the studio TV" Tsubaki said a bit surprises

"Yup, and over there is Teddie" Yosuke said, when he pointing his index finger to the costume bear has stood there

"That bear… I've seen him before…" Tsubaki said, as he try to remember and suddenly, his expression started to realization "Oh yes… the bear was coming along with you guys to rescue me, right?" the pretty said remember and, Yu nodded it as, yes

"Yes. Okay, let's go ask Teddie about Kanji" Yu said

Everyone walking to Teddie, who was still stood there without looking back

"Hey Teddie, someone's here, right?" Yosuke asked

"Oh… Yep. I think someone's here" Teddie see on them and saying with a frustrated looks

"You think…? Do you know where he is?" Chie asked

"I dunno" Teddie replied sadly

"His name is Kanji Tatsumi" Yu said

"I dunno…" Teddie replied again with a same answers

"What's wrong, Teddie? You looked not feeling well… Are you sick?" Shizuka asked a bit worried

"I'm not sick, Shizu-chan but…. When, I sniff and I sniff. But I still can't tell where the smell comes from" Teddie explained

"Which mean… you didn't tell where he is" Shinnosuke rubbing his hair and said realization

"Yup…" Teddie said sadly

"Aren't you thinking too much about too many things?" Yosuke said "I mean last time, you were wondering about who you really are and how long you've been here. Your head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much" the headphone boy's explanation, making Tsubaki shocked

" _E-Eh? What he mean by 'empty'?"_ Tsubaki thought terrified

 _[Calm down, Tsubaki-san]_ Shoutoku said on his mind

"…." The silence moment from Stellar. Teddie turning away from them

"You're right…" Teddie said frustrated and the group are worrying on him

"Whoa… He's seriously down about this…" Chie said. Suddenly, Stellar stepping forward to Teddie

"Are you stress, Teddie-san?" Stellar asked

"Yeah…" Teddie said and look behind. Teddie shocked when he seen her "Eh? Who are you, Miss?"

"Are you not remember? It's me, Stellar Maxwell…" Stellar said

"…E-Eh!? Are you that girl from before!?" Teddie asked shocked "Oh my… you're beary cute…"

"I and Tsubaki-sama now join to the team. I'm counting to you, Teddie-san" Stellar said to the point, when she rubbing his head

" _*groan_ you're beary kind, Stellar-chan. May am I score with you, Stellar-chan?" Teddie groaned satisfied, making the group sweat dropped but Yukiko seems annoyed

"Can you please don't use 'score' thing, Teddie?" Yukiko said slight annoyance

"I don't understand, about scoring thing, but… sure" Stellar said

" _Seriously…?"_ Yosuke and Chie thought a same thing

"What should we do?" Shinnosuke crossed his arms and said worried "If you can't figure out where Tastumi-san is, we're in deep trouble"

"And, we can't just wander around aimlessly in a place like this" Yosuke said worried

"Oh, I know what might help! You should give me a clue about this Kanji person! It's just a feeling I have. I think I could concentrate better with it" Teddie exclaimed

"The clue about Kanji…" Yu said

"Yup, Sensei. Do you have anything that could give me a good understanding of him?" Teddie asked

"Hmm… I guess not" Shizuka said disappointed

"Me either, I can't really think of anything besides all the rumors about him" Yosuke said

"Yeah, it's not like we know him that well" Chie said

"I just need some sort of hint… Something that tells me what he's really like" Teddie said worried

"Why don't we ask around and find people who know Kanji-kun personally?" Yukiko suggested

"Good idea" Yu nodded agreement "Okay, let's search about Kanji for today" the silver teen announced

"Yeah" Shinnosuke said agreed "Oh, Ted. Do you still have the glasses for Kurogane-san and Stellar-san?" the handsome with glasses said remember

"Right here, Shin-Shin!" Teddie said, as he showing the two pairs of glasses on his right paws

"That was fast" Yosuke said

"This one for Stellar-chan and, this one for Tsuky" Teddie said, when he giving the glasses on them

"Thank you, Teddie-san" Stellar said and accepted, the aqua glasses with a similar design like Yu's

"Teddie-san… Please just call me 'Tsubaki' not 'Tsuky' and, thank you" Tsubaki said annoyed and accepted, the violet glasses with a similar design like Yukiko's

After Tsubaki and Stellar are wearing their glasses, their expressions are looking surprised

"Impressive. It's like the fog isn't exist" Tsubaki commented impressive

"Indeed. We've able to see inside the fog now" Stellar said

"Since, they were having the glasses. Let's go back to our world" Shizuka said

* * *

(Shopping District, Tatsumi Textile Shop)

After, they were already back to the real world and decided to gathering information about Kanji's personally. Yukiko, Chie, Shizuka went to around shopping district to ask people, Yosuke and Shinnosuke went to Junes to see if they can hear a gossip about him, Tsubaki and Stellar went to Police Station for find information about Kanji, Chie went to Samegawa Flood Plain try to ask people around there, Yu went to Kanji's house to ask his mother about him

"Excuse me, Ma'am" Yu said politely to her

"Ah, are you here to ask about Kanji?" Kanji's mother said realization and, Yu nodded it as yes "Sheesh, I wonder where he's wandered off to now. I'm sorry, he's always like this"

"It's alright, Ma'am" Yu said

"… You know, there was a small boy who came in asking about him not too long ago" Kanji's mother exclaimed "I talked to him too, but I haven't seen him around lately"

 _[That young man with blue cap from yesterday….]_ Izanagi said remember

" _Yeah"_ Yu thought replied "Thank you, ma'am. Please excuse me" Yu nodded politely to her before, he leaving

" _We don't have choice but, ask about Kanji to him"_ Yu thought

 _[Yeah]_ Izanagi said agreed

"Oh hey, Narukami-san" Yu heard Tsubaki's voice from behind. He's looking behind and saw Tsubaki was walking into him, along with Stellar

"Hey, Kurogane, Stellar" Yu greetings on them

"Hello, Narukami-san. Good to see you again in here" Stellar said politely

"Yeah and, did you find anything about Kanji?" Yu asked

"Nope. Not any information about Kanji's personally, except he had gone missing, and lucky, I haven't seen Dojima-san at around the police station. I guess, he's going to somewhere" Tsubaki said relief "How about you?"

"Same here but, I think we can ask about Kanji's personally to the boy, who was with Kanji before" Yu explained

"You mean, the boy with cap?" Stellar identified, Yu nodded it

"Oh, him. I haven't been seeing him around here" Tsubaki putting his right hand on his hips and said

"I see…" Yu crossed arms and said

"Excuse me. I shall go back home… Kirana-sama must've worrying on me" Stellar said

"Oh sure. See you tomorrow, Stellar" Tsubaki said

Stellar nodded politely on them and then, left them

"… Now, I've felt hungry" Tsubaki said, and he felt hungry on his stomach

"Why don't we go to Aiya Ramen?" Yu suggested

"Aiya Ramen? Sure, I'll join with you" Tsubaki said satisfied but inside, he was actually happy

* * *

(Chinese Diner Aiya)

They're decided went to Chinese Diner Aiya for today after they've been searching about Kanji's personally. When they were taking a seats, Yu and Tsubaki are ordered nikudon

"… Hmm, this flavor is never changing. Always delicious" Tsubaki said happily, after he had done finishing his nikudon

"Have you come here before?" Yu asked, Tsubaki nodded it

"Yeah, I've been coming here since we were still kids" Tsubaki said "For tell the truth, I've had a plan go to here but in the end, I had a job, so… _*sigh_ " the pretty young man sighed sadly

"You seemed busy" Yu said

"Yeah…" Tsubaki nodded agreement "… Maybe, I should tell this place to Stellar and Kirana-Neesan"

"Oh speaking of them. Do you know something about them?" Yu asked curious

"Hm? Why are you asking that?" Tsubaki asked suspicious

"I just curious about them because, they're seems quite mysterious…" Yu said

" _*chuckle_ I know, Narukami-san" Tsubaki chuckled softly "About their profiles, it was an secrets between me and her"

"I understand. Sorry for asked you about your cousin" Yu apologized

"Don't worry about it" Tsubaki said, when he checked on his cellphone "… this is almost night, I shall go back home" the pretty young man stood from his seat "This is quite fun for chatting with you… I know, we have a short times but… I hope we can chat more, next time"

" _Thou art I… And am I thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of Hierophant Arcana"_ Yu feel the bonds between him and Tsubaki Kurogane. Yu understand when he felt, Tsubaki's arcana was actual same like his uncle, Dojima, The Hierophant Arcana

 _[The same Arcana like Dojima-san and Tsubaki-san….]_ Izanagi said inside his mind

" _Yeah… I knew. Why Tsubaki and uncle have the same arcana… they're couldn't forgetting about their past life"_ Yu thought replied

"Okay, let's go home" Tsubaki said

* * *

(Lunchtime 05/19/2011, Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Tsubaki and Shizuka were gathering around Yu's bench to talk about Kanji

"Did you find anything about him?" Yu asked, but the group answering him, with shake their heads

"Nope. I guess, a people around the town haven't known him very well" Yosuke said

"I can't blame to them. Then again, we too are acting like Tatsumi's friends" Shizuka said

"Yeah…" Chie said depressed

"But, we can't give up until we're having enough information about him" Yukiko said, and Yu nodded agreement on her

"Okay, let's continue gather information about Kanji" Yu said, everyone nodded it

Suddenly, the female student entry to the class

"Hey, everyone! They posted the test results" the female student said, making Yosuke and Chie sweat dropped

"Urgh… the truth already show up…" Yosuke said frustrated

"Stop complain and let's go check our test result" Shizuka said

* * *

(Hallway of Second year)

"Oh, hi there" Kirana greetings, when she saw Yu's group walking into her spot "You guys are want checking your test results, correct?"

"Hello, Kirana-sensei and, yeah, we were want checking our test results. Even though, I don't want to look at it" Chie said slight annoyance

"Oohh, don't say like that, Satonaka-san. You've had a good score, same goes to everyone" Kirana said

"Wait, really?" Yosuke asked surprised. Everyone looking to the board "Urgh… I didn't do any good…" the headphone said depressed, when he saw his name list at the below

"Me either… Urgh…" Chie said depressed, after she saw her test result

 _[*sigh your test results is suck as always]_ Jirayia sighed

" _Shut up!"_ Yosuke thought annoyed

 _[A-All you need just more studying, Chie-san]_ Tomoe said try to cheering her

" _Urgh…"_ Chie thought sadly "How about you guys?" the green jacket girl changed the subject and asked on them

"I'm at first place" Yu said

"Second" Tsubaki said

"Me at third place" Yukiko said

"Looks like, I'm at fourth place" Shizuka said

"What the hell-!? This is insane…!" Yosuke said impressive

"Wow! Awesome!" Chie said impressive

 _[You're really genius, Yu-san]_ Izanagi said proudly

 _[Congratulations]_ Konohana said happily

[ _I'm happy to you, Shizuka-sama]_ Chiyome said proudly

 _[Tsubaki-san… you're already do your *sob best *sob *sob *sob]_ Shoutoku said as he crying proud on him

" _Why are you crying, Shoutoku?"_ Tsubaki thought asked confuses

 _[Because… *sob I've proud on you *sob]_ Shoutoku said happily

 _[Grgh…! You're overreacting]_ Jirayia said irritated

 _[*sob did am I just hear the voice of envious from someone?]_ Shoutoku said with a soft arrogant voice

 _[Hey! I wasn't jealously on you!]_ Jirayia yelled

"Okay, let's see. Shin-Nii's test result" Shizuka said, when she searching her older brother's name list at third year's list paper "Oh… he's at first place"

"Wha-!? Seriously!?" Yosuke and Chie said shocked, they quickly overlooking at third year's list

"Holy crap… I know, senpai was smart, but I think, he was same like you, Yu" Yosuke said, as he started on him

"You think?" Yu asked

"I agree with him" Shizuka said agreed

"Hey you guys. The lunch time is almost over, you should go back to your class" Kirana said "And, Tsuki, congratulations for the second place _*chuckle_ " the foreigner woman said proudly

"Thank you and please stop calling me that" Tsubaki said happily but, slight annoyance when she called him with that nickname

* * *

(Junes. The Entrance)

The Investigation Team were continue their searching about Kanji's personally. Yu went to Junes, he thought, he might find some new information about him. When, he entered to the entrance, he see, the slender young man with blue hat was standing in front of elevator. Yu quickly approached to him

"Hm? Do you need something?" the slender young man with blue cap asked

"I want to ask you about Kanji. Do you know something about him?" Yu asked on him

"You mean, Kanji Tastumi? Why are you asked about him?" the slender young with blue cap asked

"I was just curious, what you and Kanji were talking about yesterday" Yu said calm

"Hmm. Very well. It seems to be an urgent matter, so I'll simply tell you" the slender young man with blue cap started to explain "It was something I felt when I was with him… So I told him outright that he seemed to be an **odd person** , after I said that, his expression changed all of a sudden… I was quite surprised"

 _[Odd person…]_ Izanagi said curious

"Also, he may have some sort of **complex** … Though I have no proof of this. Was that information enough for you?" the slender young man with blue cap said

"Yes" Yu said

"Oh, Narukami-san" Yu heard Tsubaki's voice from behind him "I've never thought you were here…" the pretty young man suddenly remain silence when he saw the slender young man

"… I'll go now, please excuse me" the slender said a bid farewell with low nodded and left

"…" Tsubaki saw him left from the entrance and now, he stare to Yu "How's it? Did you find about him?"

"Yes, I have a few information about Kanji, it might be useful for Teddie" Yu said

"Yeah…I hope, we able find him with that information, even though, that wasn't so much" Tsubaki said hopeful "Should we go to there now?"

"No. We're going to there tomorrow, after school" Yu said

"Okay… Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten to buy something for grandma now" Tsubaki said remember "Well, see you tomorrow" the pretty young man said and went to the elevator

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please don't forget for Favorite/Follow/Preview.**

 **Thank you for read my fanfiction!**


	23. Ch23: Steamy Bathhouse Dungeon

(After School 05/20/2011, TV World. The Entrance)

After school, the group went to the TV World to find Kanji. They are preparing themselves first, before go to his location

"Okay, the preparations are complete" Tsubaki said, when he has finished wearing his black gloves and now, he is holding an odachi on his right hand

 _[Hmm… you're quite cool]_ Shoutoku commented it

"Thanks, even though, this is just like my usual equipment" Tsubaki said

"Hey, I've wonder, how can you brought your long katana at Junes without any suspicious?" Yosuke said curious

"This is a magician's secret" Tsubaki said a bit cheerful

"So, you don't want to tell about that..." Yosuke said slight annoyance

 _[That was because the ruler of magician, Yosuke]_ Jiraiya said

" _*chuckle_ maybe someday" Tsubaki chuckled softly

"Teddie, can you tell, where is Kanji's location?" Yu asked to Teddie

"Hmm…Yep. Even though, you gave me a few information about this person. I can tell, where he is!" Teddie said determination

"Good. Now, please guide us to there, Ted" Shinnosuke said

"Okay! Now, follow me!" Teddie said, as he is running to the location without them

"Hey, wait!" Yosuke said, as everyone are following him in hurry

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse)

The group have arrived in front of the building, looks like the sauna places

"We're here!" Teddie announced

"Is this…" Shinnosuke said uneasy

"Yeah, no doubt it" Shizuka said "This is the same building on the TV Midnight Channel last night, right?"

"O-Oh yeah… I-I remember it…." Shinnosuke said agreed, but he still felt uneasy

 _[I have bad feeling about this, Master….]_ Bishamon said worried

"It'd be our problems, if you say something like that…." Shinnosuke quick replied in anxiety

"Hmm…." Chie mumbling about something

"What's wrong, Satonaka-san?" Stellar asked

"Well… Is it just me… or does the fog here seem kinda different?" Chie asked not sure

"No, you're actually correct, Satonaka-san. This fog was different at here than at outside" Stellar said

"She's right…even, my glasses are fogging up" Yukiko said agreed

"Man, it's hot in here. This place is like a-" Yosuke's line suddenly interrupting by the music jazz around them

" **C'mere, pussycat…"** Manly voice said

" **Oh… Such well-defined pecs…"** Handsome voice said

" **There's no need to be scared…"** Manly voice said invited them

Those voice are made Yu's group feeling uneasy

"Uhhhh….." Chie response uneasy

" **Now, just relax…"** Manly voice said

The atmosphere around them suddenly turn anxiety with a different expression. The uneasy feelings, from: Chie, Yukiko, Yu, Tsubaki and Shizuka, the terrified feelings, from: Yosuke and Shinnosuke, the clueless without understand about this situation, from: Stellar and Teddie

"…Okay, let's go to inside" Shizuka said her decision, making the group are shocked, especially; Yosuke and Shinnosuke

"Hold it, HOLD IT!" Shinnosuke shouting to her "Wait a second, Shizuka! I-I don't want to go there…!" the handsome young man exclaimed worried

"S-Second!" Yosuke raised his right hand and said agreed

"…Is Kanji-kun really here, Teddie?" Yukiko asked to Teddie, just for make sure

"The nose knows!" Teddie said

"Which mean… we don't have choice but, go to inside there" Tsubaki said a bit worried

"…Yeah" Yu said uneasy

 _[Although, inside there is very dangerous…]_ Shoutoku said concerned

 _[Agree…]_ Izanagi said agreed but, felt uneasy

"S-Seriously… we're really going in here…? Urgh, I can already feel the sweat rolling down my back" Yosuke said anxiety

"That's because it's so hot…" Chie said

 _[Y-Yosuke, Y-You mustn't go there…! PLEASE!]_ Jiraiya begging

 _[Don't be such crybaby, Jirayia… You knew, we didn't have choice]_ Tomoe said

 _[Hey, it's just you or, you and Chiyome-chan really want to go there and see something, huh?]_ Jiraiya said suspicious

 _[O-Of course NO!]_ Tomoe yelled hesitate

 _[Hey, Jirayia. You've better watched your mouth. I don't have intentions for something like that]_ Chiyome threatened

" _*sigh_ this is just ordinary bathhouse. You guys didn't have to afraid of it" Shizuka crossed her arms and said with a sigh

"This is _**NOT**_ ordinary bathhouse, Shizuka- _chan_ …! Look around you. Don't you think, this place is suspicious to you!?" Shinnosuke complained

"Shin-Nii, all bathhouse are same. I mean, stop complain about it" Shizuka said calmly

"She's right. Kanji was inside there and, we can't ignore him" Chie scolding them

"But… we _**REALLY**_ don't want to go there…!" Yosuke said refused

"What are they afraid about?" Teddie asked confused

"I don't know, Teddie-san…" Stellar said confused

" _They're really clueless"_ Yosuke and Shinnosuke thought a same thing about them

"Hmm… And, what should we do now?" Yukiko asked

"Hmm… How about this. The girls are rescuing Kanji and the boys are going back to the real world" Shinnosuke pointing his index finger to the up, when he is telling about his plan

"That was good idea" Yu quickly said agree

"NO! That wasn't good idea!" Chie yelled disagree

" _*sigh_ Geez… You guys just being a stubborn" Shizuka sighed annoyance "Come on, just give up already and, let's go to-"

"No" Yosuke and Shinnosuke saying refuses at the same time, Shizuka's expression started to angry on them

"Are you want to join with us to rescue him or, I'll send the lighting strike at you two with mine Persona, huh?" Shizuka threatened on them, with those deathly stares on her eyes

"…S-Sorry, Queen. W-We'll go with you…" Yosuke and Shinnosuke give up and said terrified on them

"Wow… Her threatened was between life and death…" Tsubaki commented a bit worried

"Yeah…And, I must be careful at her for now on" Yu said worried as well

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse, 1st Floor)

The group were fighting with the shadows looks like the policeman. All the shadows were already defeating it, only two shadows at the field now

"Shoutoku Taishi! Agilao!" Tsubaki commanded his Persona, Shoutoku Tasihi

"Suseri-Hime. Ice magic to the target" Stellar commanded her Persona, Suseri-Hime

"Yes, Tsubaki-san! **Agilao!** " _*WHUSSSH_

Shoutoku pointed his black odachi at the shadow looks like the policeman, but, that shadow is still alive

"Yes, Stellar-sama. **Bufula!"** _*CREEZK_

Suseri-Hime pointed her right hand at the shadow like a policeman and then, disappear

"The last shadow is still alive!" Teddie announced

"Hey, Shou-chan! You want to help you?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm not need your help, and stop calling me with that weird nickname. Me and Tsubaki-san, can handle this" Shoutoku said refuses. The shadow like a policeman was flying forward to Tsubaki

"Oh, no! That shadow want to attack Tsubaki!" Teddie said worried

"Watch out, Kurogane!" Yosuke shouted on him

"Don't worry…I can handle this one" Tsubaki said and staring at the shadow with murderous-cool eyes, when he is trying to concentration for read his sword. His right hand has been holding on odachi's handle, awhile the shadow almost to here

 _*slash *slash *slash *slash_

Tsubaki quick draw his odachi from scabbard and then, he is slashing directly to the shadow with his right hand was holding an odachi. He has used, his speed and aggressive slices on the last shadow. The shadow like a policeman has disappeared

"Wow… Kurogane-kun, that was awesome!" Chie said impressive

"Y-Yeah… That was really impressive, Kurogane-kun" Yukiko said impressive

"You're pretty strong, Kurogane" Yu said proudly

"Yeah! You looks like the real samurai" Yosuke said impressive

"N-No… I'm just using a usual technique" Tsubaki said embarrassed

"… That speed, that aggressive attacks, that technique…. Are you using _Iaijustu_ technique?" Shinnosuke asked realization

"What?" Chie asked

"The combative quick-draw sword technique, right?" Yu said

"Yeah… I heard, it was a difficult technique to practices with sword and scabbard, but, you've able to used that technique. Quite impressive" Shinnosuke crossed his arms and said impressive

"Well… I practiced with this technique before, so… I've been decided to using this technique again for help you guys" Tsubaki said

"You really are the samurai, Tsubaki-san" Tomoe commented proudly

"E-Eh… Thank you" Tsubaki said embarrassed

"Thank you for your marvelous comment, Tomoe" Shoutoku said happily

"How about me?" Jirayia asked

"You really are pervert ninja like always" Tomoe commented annoyed

"Harsh, like always…" Jiraiya said sadly

"Ha, ha, ha, same like always, right Jiraiya- _kun_?" Shoutoku said arrogant with a laugh

"Shut up, Shou-chan!" Jiraiya yelled

"You two stop fighting" Izanagi said with a cold voice

" _*sigh_ Seriously…" Chiyome crossed arms and sighed

"Ha…ha…" Konohana nervous laughed

"Hmm…. When, you had fight with that shadow… Your expression sudden changed, like a different person" Shizuka said realization

"Now, you've mention it, yeah…" Yosuke said agreed

"It was my habit and… well, that was hard to explaining. So… let's skip that conversation" Tsubaki said nervously

"…. I see, the door over there has open" Stellar said, when she saw the door at nearby has opened

"Yeah… that door was opened" Chie said

"Let's check over there, maybe we can find something" Yu said, everyone nodded it

The group went to inside the room over there

* * *

(Inside the room of 1st floor)

"Ugh… So hot..." Yosuke said

"Yeah… Fiuuhh…" Jiraiya said

"… Someone was here" Tsubaki said, when he saw the man with loincloth was standing in front of them "Wait… Is that…"

The group running to him because, they've known who it was

"There he is!" Chie exclaimed

"Kanji!" Yosuke shouted on him. Kanji heard him and turning back on them

" _ **Ooooooh, my, my! Thank you for your undivided attention!"**_ Kanji (?) said happily

"What the…" Shinnosuke said uneasy and confuses

" _ **At last, I've penetrated the facility! These images are coming to you live from inside this steamy paradise! But I've yet to have any charming encounters. Could this hot fog be the cause? It's like steam rising from swear! Mmmm, my body's tingling with excitement!"**_ Kanji (?) said satisfied. The title for this place has been showing up, with the title: **Kanji Tatsumi in Rosy Steam Paradise. MEN ONLY!**

"Oh God…" Shinnosuke putting his right palm on his face, and said anxiety

"Crap… This is so wrong in so many way…" Yosuke said terrified and stepped back a little bit

"… This is more unexpected than we thought" Bishamon said worried

"Hey Jiraiya. This is your chances to telling on him. Now, go!" Shoutoku crossed his arms and said encouragement on him

"Like Hell!" Jiraiya yelled

"Urgh…" the awkwardly silence from Tomoe and Chiyome

"What's wrong Tomoe-san, Chiyome-san?" Suseri-Hime asked

"O-Oh… nothing" Tomoe quick answered her and Chiyome nodded it

"Hmm… I remember it being kinda like this on Shizuka's and Yukiko's show too" Chie said

"N-No… it wasn't like this…" Yukiko said defense

"Satonaka-san, please… Do not compare me with his show…" Shizuka protested

Without the warning, the voices were suddenly appeared nowhere in this room

"The voice…" Tsubaki said

"Wait, are they louder this time?" Chie said

"These voices…" Yosuke said from his thought "I was wondering whose they could be, since it's only the victim in here… Is it the people watching outside?"

"…Probably, yeah" Yu said

"Yeah, I think so too" Izanagi crossed his arms and nodded agreement

"You mean, everybody who's watching the Midnight Channel? They're reacting to the 'show'?" Chie said started realization "Yikes… if people are watching Kanji-kun now, he's gonna be a legend in a way he never intended"

"That might be trouble. If the people around town will use it, as an gossip" Tsubaki said worried

"Well, it's really Tatsumi's Shadow, not him" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah but, normal people won't know that" Yosuke said

Suddenly, the groan of shadow were sounding around at this room

"The Shadows are getting really restless!" Teddie announced

" _ **That elusive thing I truly yearn for… Will I finally find it here? Teehee!"**_ Kanji (?) said excitedly _**"Well then, onward and deeper to reach further realms of romance! Let's get going, dammit!"**_ Kanji (?) is running away from them

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko calling him

"He's gone…" Konohana said worried

"That was his other self… It's trying to reveal his hidden feelings" Teddie said "It seems much worse than that time with Yuki-chan, Shizu-chan and, Tsubaki's shadow… At this rate, it might end up getting 'bear' naked"

"'Bear'…. Naked…?" Yukiko said wonder

"Hmm…." Shinnosuke seems thinking about Teddie's words

"Oh man… here it comes…" Chie said worried

"Shin-Nii, don't try to laugh" Shizuka threatened

"… Was am I supposed to laugh in time like this?" Shinnosuke asked

"Then again, that joke was lame" Yukiko said, making the beard costume knelt down to the floor depressed

"That was quite overkill…" Bishamon commented terrified

"S-Sorry…" Konohana said apologized

"Why are you apologizing for? It's not your fault, Konohana-chan" Chiyome said motherly to her

* * *

(3rd Floor)

"Damn… This is getting hotter than before…" Jiraiya complained

"Yeah… I've felt sweat on my back now…" Yosuke said

"I'm fine with it" Yukiko said

"Me too" Konohana said

"You and Yukiko are fire magic-users" Jiraiya explained a bit annoyed

"O-Oh yeah..." Konohana said remember

"Hmmm…. So much, pool of water in here…" Teddie said wonder "Hey, hey! How about we using this pool for something" the bear costume said his idea

"Oh! You mean, like got to bath together?" Jiraiya asked excited

"Jiraiya" Tomoe said angry and preparing her dual naginata

"We wouldn't do that" Chie said annoyed

"Hey, why don't we go back to the real world?" Shinnosuke suggested

"What? You want to run away?" Shizuka asked suspicious

"That's not what I meant. Look, we've reached at 3rd floor as we had cleaning this floor from the shadows. You guys now must've felt tired. Why don't we go back to the real world for the present?" Shinnosuke suggested

"Yeah… Let's go back to the real world now" Yu said agreed

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please don't forget for Favorite/Follow/Preview it**

 **Thank you for a read!**


	24. Ch24: Good and Bad Medicine, SL Moon

(Earlier Morning 05/21/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

"Morning…" Yosuke greetings on Yu, Tsubaki and Shizuka, who were already arrived at the class, with not spirit

"Good morning" Yu greeting back on him, when Yosuke walking to his bench and sit. The headphone boy is suddenly lying down his head to the table "What's wrong, Yosuke?" the silver teen asked

"I'm just… a bit tired…." Yosuke said tiredly raised his head "And, I couldn't sleep…because, I had nightmare, last night…."

"No wonder, you have eye bags on your own eyes" Shizuka said and see Yosuke's eyes having black eye bags "About your nightmare, let me guess: You were dreaming about yesterday, correct?" the scarlet girl crossed her arms

"Dreaming about yesterday? Are you talking about that sauna?" Tsubaki said realization

"Yeah" Shizuka said "Actually, Shin-Nii had a same nightmare, like Hanamura is"

"Wait, Akahoshi-senpai too?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah…. _*sigh_ he was talking about his dream at me in this morning" Shizuka sighed annoyance

* * *

 _(Flashback: Akahoshi's Residence, at the dining room)_

" _All done" Shizuka said, when she has finishing for prepare their breakfast on the table "The last one is waiting at Shin-Nii" the scarlet girl walking to the stairs to call on him "Shin-Nii! The breakfast is ready!"_

" _Yeah…."_

 _She heard Shinosuke's voice when he is walking down from an upstairs. When, Shizuka see her older brother, he looked tired from his faces_

"… _What's up with your face? And, you have eye bags on your eyes" Shizuka asked_

" _Well… I couldn't sleep… last night…. I had… a bad dream… REALLY bad dream" Shinnosuke said terrified, he is making Shizuka sweat dropped at his words_

" _So… What is your dream?" Shizuka asked careful_

" _I'm dreaming… I was at Tatsumi's dungeon…" Shinnosuke started to tell her about his dream "But, I was surrendered by the group of muscular man… I tried to escape from them but, they were following me and not letting me go…"_

" _Is that you were dreamed about?" Shizuka said confused "You've been just overthinking"_

" _And then… I see Tatsumi's shadow… he too try to catch me when, I was running from them…" Shinnosuke said and ignored Shizuka's words "And then… those muscular man and Tatsumi have jumping into me with happily, and-"_

" _Okay, enough for your weirdo dream" Shizuka interrupted him "I'll make some coffee for you. You better hurry take the sit and eat your breakfast"_

" _You know, I'm a normal" Shinnosuke said tiredly_

" _Yeah, you're a normal guy. Now, hurry up eating your breakfast" Shizuka said harsher on him_

" _Yes, ma'am…" Shinnosuke said, when he took the seat and begin to eat his breakfast. As for Shizuka, she is making the coffee for him and sighed to herself_

* * *

(Back to Class 2-2)

"That's how it is _*sigh_ " Shizuka sighed annoyance

"He indeed was just overthinking…" Yu said

"What a coincidence… Which mean, we had a same dreamed…" Yosuke said and lying his head back to the table

"… He just exhausted. Maybe, you should take him back home to rest, after school" Tsubaki suggested

"Yeah, I will" Shizuka said

"Morning…!" Chie greetings on them when she entry to the class along with Yukiko

"Good morning" Yukiko greetings as well

"Good morning, you two" Shizuka greetings back

"Hm? What's up to Hanamura? He look dead for today" Chie asked, when she is looking at Yosuke

"Please… don't speak to me, for now…" Yosuke said with a low voice in tiredly

"Did he have another bad luck?" Yukiko asked

"No, he didn't have another bad luck" Yu said

"And… What's it? C'mon tell us" Chie said curious

"Well, Hanamura was having a night-"

"Don't tell them!"

 _*Ting *Tang *Tong_

Yosuke interrupted Shizuka in annoyance and then, the bell has rang up around the school and all students are quick going back to their classroom. Chie and Yukiko were still wanting to know about Yosuke, but, they've decided to forget it

* * *

(Lunchtime, at Class 2-2)

"Are you feeling okay now, Yosuke?" Yu asked

"Yeah… kinda" Yosuke said

"Hey" Kirana said on Yu, Yosuke and Tsubaki, when she is entering into their class

"Kirana-sensei. This is rare to seeing you in here. Besides, as English teacher at the second and third year, and as Biology teacher at the first year" Tsubaki said a bit surprised

"Only between teacher and students, Yes. But, between me and you are like, older sister and younger brother, Tsuki-chan" Kirana crossed her arms and said on him with affection

"… Anyway Kirana-sensei. Why are you coming here? Did you need something?" Tsubaki change the subject and asked on her, but, inside he was actually annoying at Kirana

"Oh yeah! I almost forget… I want to speak with Yu-kun, after school" Kirana said remember

"Yu? Why him?" Yosuke asked curious

"Do you need something with me, Kirana-sensei?" Yu asked

"Well… kinda. This is between important and not important business" Kirana said

"Important and not important? What's that mean?" Yosuke asked confused

"Well… some kind like that" Kirana said "But, I want you meet with me at Nurse's office, after school, got it?"

"Yes, I'll go there" Yu said

"Well… since, my business here have done. I'll go to Student Council office" Kirana said

"Do you have another business at there too?" Yosuke asked

"Technically, yeah. I have some business with Shin-chan, for give him this" Kirana said and showing the one bottle, inside the bottle was green water

"What's that…?" Tsubaki asked worried

"This is my special potion, to someone who can't sleep" Kirana started to explain "Shizuka-chan has told me about his older brother who couldn't sleep for some reason and, she was asking to me for find some potion for helping him back to sleep like usual. So, I had made this"

"… But, why that thing is green?" Yosuke asked anxiety

"Just like I said it: This **IS** my special potion!" Kirana said annoyed "Of course, I was using some medicine at nurse's office and my house and, don't worry, this is 100% effective" the foreigner woman said proudly and positive thinking

"Are you really ** _sure_** that medicine is safe, for this time?" Tsubaki asked not belief

"This time? Are you have tried drink that?" Yu asked

"Yeah… Thanks for that, I was unconscious" Tsubaki said worried, making Yu and Yosuke sweat dropped

"I-I was made the medicine with a wrong ingredients, but this time is 100% safety! F-For sure!" Kirana said hesitated "You boys want to try it?" the foreigner girl offered

"Not need…Thanks" Yosuke said worried

" _*sigh_ Okay then, well… I shall go now. Well then, bye bye" Kirana said before left from the class

"I hope, he's okay" Yu said concerned

"Well… I only hope, he's still alive" Yosuke said concerned as well

"Yeah…" Tsubaki said agreed "Anyway, Narukami-san… If she ask you for try her 'medicine', you must refuse it… okay?"

"I'll try…" Yu said not sure

* * *

(After School, Yasogami High School. Nurse's Office)

Yu entered into Nurse's Office and saw Stellar has stood next to Kirana, who was sitting on the chair

"Good, you're here" Kirana said relief

"Err… How is Akahoshi-senpai? Is he alright?" Yu asked about Shinnosuke, just for make sure he's okay

"Well, he's okay… maybe" Kirana said nervously

"Maybe?" Yu asked confused

"Akahoshi-san has unconscious after, he was drinking Kirana-sama's medicine" Stellar explained

"W-Which mean, he's now can going to sleep very well _*chuckle_ ha ha ha" Kirana chuckled, and she tried to hiding a shameful from him

" _Just like Kurogane had said it…"_ Yu thought in sweat dropped, he snapped out from his thought and back to the reality "You said, you need something with me. So, what's it, sensei?" the silver teen asked straight to the topic

"Well, I'm want you to guiding Stellar, for look around at Inaba" Kirana started explain "She is actually want to looking around here with me but… I couldn't make it, because, mine jobs… but, I had got idea for request like this to you. So, are you free for today?"

" _Fiuh... I safe…"_ Yu thought relief "Yeah, I free for today" the silver teen answered

"Really? Good" Kirana said, she changed her look to Stellar "How about you? Are you agree with this?"

"Yes" Stellar said "Can you come with me to the Riverbank?" the white haired girl requested on him

"Sure" Yu nodded it

"Well, have fun" Kirana said

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain, Riverbank)

"This is so beautiful…." Stellar said amazement when, she was sitting on the ground along with Yu, and seeing the river from her spot "This place is good for fishing… Are you always doing that, Narukami-san?" the white haired girl asked

"No always but, yeah" Yu said

"… I see" Stellar said and remain silence for a second "… This place is actually nice… like, the air, ground, and… the sound of river…. Those things are making me feel happy" Stellar said

"That was good if you kept thinking about that" Yu said encouragement her

"Yes… It was made me happy… but, at the same time… that was making me sad…" Stellar said sadly

"Why?" Yu asked

"I don't know why…maybe… I was still not knowing about everything in this world…or… I was just being scared…" Stellar said not sure to herself "Since…. Kirana-sama has picked me, when I was little kid… but, I don't remember, where she was found me…"

"You not remember?" Yu asked a bit shocked

"Yes…. I had the amnesia… I don't remember about, my homeland, my parents and, everything…. Also… where I am getting Suseri-Hime from the first place…" Stellar said frustrated

 _[Same like Marie-san…. Wasn't she?]_ Izanagi said in Yu's mind

" _I know…"_ Yu thought replied sadly on him "Stellar, if you want to search your memory, I'll help you" the silver teen suggested on her but, she is answering with shake her head, as refuse

"No need, Narukami-san… I don't need to search my lost memories because, I already have a new memories. All I need just, pay her respect to me by cooperation with Kirana-sama" Stellar said "But now… Only, I need is… looking around the town… but, this riverbank already has made me feel happy…" Stellar said a bit cheerful than before "Thank you for worrying about me, Narukami-san…"

 _Thou art I… And am I thou… Thou hast established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of Moon Arcana"_ _Yu feel the bonds between him and Stellar Maxwell, The Moon Arcana_

"I'll mark it, as my favorite place… Now… I want to eat meat bowl at Aiya shop…" Stellar stand up and said "Tsubaki-sama has told me and Kirana about Aiya shop… he said, the meat bowl over there is delicious… So, I want to try it… Should we go there now?"

"Sure, let's go" Yu said

Yu and Stellar decided to go Chinese Aiya Dinner for their dinner, after that, they went home

* * *

(Daytime 22/05/2011, Dojima's Residence)

Today's Sunday and not going to school. Yu has been deciding go to the Junes for meet up with everyone, for continue their expedition at Kanji's sauna, in order to save him. Yu went to downstairs and saw Nanako was sitting on the chair, when she is staring at the plant in front of her at the dinner room

"Good morning" Nanako greeting on him, when Yu walked to her

"Morning, Nanako" Yu replied. He look to Nanako seems troubled "What's wrong Nanako?" the silver teen ask to his younger cousin

"Um, we're growing veggies at school" Nanako started to explain on him "The teacher gave us 'seedlings' and told us try growing them at home. I asked Dad and he said I could plant them wherever I want. I don't know where's good though…"

"… How about the place next this house?" Yu asked

"Mmm-hmm. We don't use it, but it's our yard" Nanako said "Is that where we're gonna plant the seedlings?"the little girl asked realization

"Yeah. We'll use it for seedlings" Yu said

 _[Hmm… Great idea, Yu-san]_ Izanagi said proudly

* * *

(2 minutes later. The Road to Dojima's Residence)

Tsubaki was walking by using this route and, he was holding the bag on his right hand

 _[I don't know your grandma good at sewing]_ Shoutoku commented

" _S_ _he's always sewing for me and Tsukasa when we were still young, but, now… she was making this for Nanako-chan"_ Tsubaki thought happily

 _[Yeah… She'll happy for sure]_ Shoutoku said positive thinking

"Hm?" Tsubaki see Nanako was standing in front of her yard "Good morning, Nanako-chan" the young girl heard Tsubaki's greetings and look behind her

"Oh! Good morning, Tsubaki-chan!" Nanako greeting happily

"You seems happy for today. Did something happen?" Tsubaki asked softly

"Yup! Today, we'd make the garden together with Big Bro" Nanako exclaimed cheerful

"Really? That was cool. Now, where is your brother?" Tsubaki asked, Nanako pointed her index finger to the yard

Tsubaki and Shoutoku remain silents and see, him was making the garden for the seedlings with spirit expression on his face and fired up when, he was using the tools for farms.

 _[What kind a spirited was that…?]_ Shoutoku asked confuse

" _The spirit of farmer… That wasn't doubt about it…"_ Tsubaki thought impressive

 _[I know but… Was that too HIGH SPIRIT for someone, who have the spirit of farmer? Then again, I can senses the fire spirit around him…]_ Shoutoku commented him in hesitated

"Hm? Oh Kurogane" Yu greeting on him after he saw him

 _[Hello, Shoutoku]_ Izanagi greeting as well

 _[Yo]_ Shoutoku greeting simply

"Hey… Good morning, Narukami-san. You looked fired up for today" Tsubaki commented

"You think?" Yu asked, making Tsubaki sweat dropped "Anyway, why were you going here?" the silver teen asked

"Oh yeah! I almost forget" Tsubaki said and giving the bag to Nanako "This is for you Nanako-chan"

Nanako looking inside the bag and show the pink scarf on her hands "Wow! This is cute! Thank you!"

" _*chuckle_ actually, my grandma was made this for you" Tsubaki said with a chuckle "Please take care of it, okay?"

"Sure!" Nanako said happily

"All done" Yu said, after he has finishing it "Now, we can plant the seedlings in here"

"Really!? Okay, let's plant the seedlings" Nanako said excitedly

"… Let me help too" Tsubaki said

"Sure, you can help us" Yu said

Tsubaki take off his jacket and begin to helping Yu and Nanako for plant the seedlings

* * *

(1 minutes later)

"Ugh… Finally" Tsubaki said, when he letting out a sigh of relief

"Do you think the veggies will grow?" Nanako asked

"They will if we work hard" Yu said with a smile

"Mmm-hmm. I'll do my best to take care of them!" Nanako said enthusiasm

"Good luck for you two" Tsubaki said a bit cheerful

"… Hey, I want to make a sign!" Nanako suggested "No one will know what we planted until the veggies grow. I gotta write down that there are veggies growing here"

"All right. Let's make one" Yu said

"Yay! Thanks!" Nanako said happily

"Okay, let's do this" Tsubaki spirited up

* * *

(3 second later)

Yu put the sign they made it next to the garden

"We did it!" Nanako said cheerful "I'll be in charge of watering the plants!"

"I'll help too" Yu said

"Okay! We planted them together, so we should grow them together too!" Nanako exclaimed

"I might be not helping all of you so much… because, I have some business. Sorry" Tsubaki said apologize

"You don't have to apologize but, thank you to helped us" Yu said

"Yeah!" Nanako said happily "If a lot of veggies grow, will our house be like Junes?"

"Of course" Yu answered softer to her

" _*giggle_ I can't wait!" Nanako said excitedly

* * *

(Junes, at Junes Food Court)

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Shizuka, Shinnosuke and, Stellar were waiting for Yu and Tsubaki for arrive. Shinnosuke was lying his head to the table in exhausted or like, someone still in nightmare

"Hey Akahoshi-senpai, what's wrong? You look not feeling well" Chie asked

"No… I'm fine…." Shinnosuke said weakly

"But, your face look pale. Are you getting a poison or something, senpai?" Yukiko asked, making Shizuka snapped out

"Something like that… but, don't worry… I'll be okay..." Shinnosuke said weakly

"Oh, there they are" Yosuke said, when he saw Yu and Tsubaki were walking into them

"Good morning, everyone" Tsubaki greetings on them

"Morning" Yosuke greetings back

"Hm? What's happen to you, senpai?" Yu asked

"The effects from Kirana-sama's medicine still goes on inside him" Stellar explained

"That was quite effective medicine from her" Tsubaki said worried

"Hm? Did you bring another friend with you?" Shizuka asked

"No, only me and Kurogane. Why?" Yu asked

"And… who is that?" Shizuka asked and pointing her index finger to the down

Everyone are looking at down and seeing the mysterious fox has stood next to Yu

"A-A fox!? When did it…?" Chie asked shocked

"W-Where did this guy come from!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"I think, Fox-san has followed Narukami-san and Tsubaki-sama without they are noticing it" Stellar explained

"Yeah… _*chuckle_ Fox-san really good, as agent than myself" Tsubaki chuckled proudly. At the same time the fox walking around his feet as, thank you "Ooh… You're really a good fox" the pretty young man kneel down to the floor and rubbing the fox's head with his right hand

"H-Hey Kurogane-kun… Don't you think… that fox looks scary to you" Chie said

"No, I don't think Fox-san is scare…but… adorable" Tsubaki said a bit embarrassed

"Stop calling that fox with '-san' part" Chie said annoyed

"M-Me too, I think, Fox-san is cute…" Shizuka said adorable

"Wow… The pair of weird tastes" Chie commented and, Tsubaki stand up

"Oh… this apron… I think I've seen it at the shrine before" Yukiko said remember

"Yes, this fox was from there. I think, the fox want to cooperation with us and, cure all of us with leaves. Of course, we shall pay it" Yu explained, the fox's purpose at them, making the group looked confuses

"Huh…? Cure us with leaves…?" Chie asked confuses

"Huh…? Cooperation with us…?" Yukiko asked confuses

"Are you serious…? So it wants money in exchange for fixing us up?" Yosuke asked worried

" _*yip_ " the fox yipping at them as, yes

"What's with this guy…?" Yosuke asked "It acts like it understands what we're talking about"

" _*yip_ " the fox yipping again as, yes

"It yipped again… Maybe it really does understand what we're saying!" Yukiko exclaimed

"You're indeed the smart fox..." Stellar said proudly

"B-But when you think about it, that means the police on duty and whatnot didn't find this fox, right?" Chie said realization "If it followed after us, then it really is something…"

" _*yip_ " the fox yipping again as, confident

"Hmm… What should we do with Fox-san?" Stellar asked

"… How about we bringing this Fox to the other world?" Tsubaki suggested, making the group shocks, besides Yu

"That sounds good" Yu said agreed

"Wait are you serious!?" Yosuke asked

"… I'm agree too. And… thinking about what happened at the shrine…" Yukiko said "Don't you think this 'curing' would be a big help for us?"

"You have the point. Okay, I'd agree with this" Shizuka said agreed

"Mmm… I guess that might work. It doesn't seem like it's going to leave that easily, either…" Yosuke said "And I definitely don't want it being all sulky and getting up to mischief in the store…"

"Well… If they find the fox. You can write paper apologize at them" Shizuka said

"That's just making me more work…" Yosuke said terrified

"I happy for you, Fox-san" Stellar said when, she saw the fox has looked satisfied

"… Hey fox, can you help me for heal Shin-Nii?" Shizuka said and pointing her index finger at him "Don't worry, I'll pay it"

" _*yip_ " the fox yipping as, yes

* * *

(TV World. The Entrance)

"Hm? What's that?" Teddie asked, when Stellar hugging the fox with her both hands

"This is Fox-san… Fox-san also have the fluff fur just like you, Teddie-san" Stellar said

"Wooo! Like me!? But… my fur are 100% fluffy than **Foxy-chan** " Teddie said arrogant

" _*grrrr_ " the fox groaned angry to Teddie

"Hiiihh! Why?" Teddie asked worried

"Fox-san angry because you're insulted Fox-san and Fox-san didn't like that nickname" Stellar explained

"I-I'm just kidding!" Teddie said worried

"Hmm…~~ I've woke up from the nightmare" Shinnosuke said relief "Thanks to the fox's cure. Okay! Let's continue our adventure at that sauna… Let's go!" the handsome young man raising his right hand and say spirited up. He was making Yu and Yosuke sweat dropped

" _*sigh_ what a day..." Shizuka sighed annoyance

"Ha...ha...ha" Tsubaki laughed awkwardly

* * *

 **The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it  
**

 **For the chapter 23 (I'll re:writer it 'Maybe because, I was still thinking')**

 **Please: Favorite/Follow/Preview it**

 **Thank you for the read!**


	25. Ch25: Steamy Bathhouse P1: Weird Days

**Some joke side in this chapter (If you guys think, it's good comedy) But, I'm just hope you guys enjoying it!**

* * *

(Daytime, Steamy Bathhouse: 4th Floor)

"Bishamon! Use fire magic!" Shinnosuke commanded on his persona, to attacking to the last Shadow-policeman

"Yes! **Agilao!** " _*WHOOSSH_

Bishamon pointing his yari on the shadow-policeman and then, disappear

"Okay. All done" Shinnosuke said relief

"You looked spirited than before, Shin-Nii…." Shizuka commented awkwardly _"I guess, thanks to the fox's cure"_ the scarlet girl thought and closing her eyes for little bit

"Well, I don't know why, but… I've felt like mine energy are gathering into me"Shinnosuke said enthusiasm and crossed his arms

"I thought, you've spirited because, we were at here" Yosuke said awkwardly

"Same here … But, I thought, Bishamon will spirited up too" Jirayia commented it

"I was spirited inside my soul and... I don't have intention to shows my soul, in front of everyone" Bishamon told him and, crossed his arms

"Wow. That was quite impressive or weird… I guess" Jirayia said sarcastic

"Okay. Let's keep going" Yu said

"…" Shoutoku remain silent and looking behind them

"What's wrong, Shoutoku?" Izanagi asked

"Hmm… I think, I've heard something like a footsteps from behind us" Shoutoku said not sure and crossed his arms

 _*step *step *step_

"Yeah. I too heard it…" Izanagi said

"I'm sensing the shadow's presence a bit close at our spot" Stellar announced

"Me too. I do smell it… W-Wait… This is the group of shadows!" Teddie said warning

"Wha- Seriously!?" Yosuke asked shocked

"Everyone, keep your guard up" Yu said and readying his katana

"Yes" Tsubaki said and readying his odachi, as well

 _*step *step *step *step_

"… It's getting closer" Yukiko said, when she heard the sound of footsteps has been getting closer

"Yeah…" Konohana nodded it

 _*step *step *step *step *step_

"Hold on… Why I heard so much footsteps from over there?" Jirayia asked confused and suspicious

"… I'm suggesting, we shall run" Suseri-hime said worried

"Why?" Tomoe asked confused to Suseri-Hime

"She said like that because… we are outnumbered" Stellar explained

"S-Stellar-chan's right! W-We better run!" Teddie said panicked

"Outnumbered? Wait a second…. You don't mean…" Chiyome said realization. Everyone started staring to forward and, they are seeing the crowd of shadow was running to Yu's group

 _*STEP *STEP *STEP *STEP_

"W-WHAT THE HELL-!?"

Yosuke, Jirayia, Chie and Tomoe are louder their voices after, they have seeing the group of muscular mans was running to their way. Yu's group decided to run away from the shadows

" _WAAAAHHHHH….!"_ Yosuke, Jiraiya, Chie and Tomoe shouting their voice in panicked

"W-What the hell is going on!?" Chie asked worried

"I-I don't know, Chie-san! Only one I know is... We are in trouble!" Tomoe told her in worried

"Of course! We are in danger now!" Chie answered annoyed

"I can't believe Shin-Nii's dream has come true…!" Shizuka said not believe "Shin-Nii! Did your nightmare some kind of prophecy or what!?" the scarlet girl asked annoyance

"I-I don't know! Wait- Are you said it because, this is my fault!?" Shinnosuke asked back annoyance

"Maybe… Shinnosuke-san's nightmare some kind of warning? _*giggle_ impressive" Chiyome said curious and she slowing her fly

"C-Chiyome-san…! You can think that later…!" Bishamon told her

"O-Oh right, sorry!" Chiyome snapped out and speeding her fly

"What should we do, Narukami-kun?" Yukiko asked

"Keep running" Yu said calm

"But, we can't run forever!" Yosuke yelled

"… Look! Another shadows!" Tsubaki said, when he saw the group of shadow-policeman have stood in front of them

"Great!" Jirayia complained

"Tsubaki! Yosuke! Come with me. We'll open the path!" Yu commanded them, as the leader

"Shoutoku! Use the darkness magic! Hurry!" Tsubaki commanded his Persona

"Alright! **Mamudo!** " _*WHUUUSSSHHH_

Shoutoku quickly pointed his black odachi on the group of shadow-policeman and spelling the darkness magic on them. The group of shadow-policeman are floating slowly in weak

" _*gasp_ you _*gasp_ find that shadow's weakness _*gasp *gasp_ I'm beary tired…!" Teddie announced on them with gasped

"You not have to announcement at us, when we were still ran like this!" Chie said

"Now, this is our chances to slicing them!" Shoutoku told them

"Yeah!" Jirayia said

"Let's do this!" Izanagi said

" **CLEAVE!** "

" **GALE SLASH!** "

" **SONIC PUNCH!** "

 _*SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *BAM *BAM_

Izanagi and Shoutoku were success slicing on the group of shadow-policeman faster with their swords, and following by Jiraiya has threw his star shurikens at the last shadows

"Nice performance, Izanagi-san!" Shoutoku said impressive

"You guys too!" Izanagi said

"Although, I'm only killing two shadows" Jiraiya said disappointed

"You weren't moving first before, we do" Shoutoku said arrogant "Which mean, you were thinking too slow"

"What-!? Why you insult me for!? You damn Do-S!" Jirayia said annoyance

"Pervert-Frog" Shoutoku said arrogant

"Hey, you guys! This isn't time for fighting!" Tomoe yelled annoyance

"…! Everyone, I'm sensing another shadows from above!" Stellar announced and she look up. The group of shadows looks like the cupid are arriving from the roof

"What- Again!?" Yosuke said shocked

"Senpai, Akahoshi, Amagi, Satonaka, Stellar! You guys please handle them!" Yu said

"Okay, Narukami-kun!" Chie said

"We'll do our best!" Yukiko said

" **Maragi!** " _*FWWOOOSSSHHH_

" **Mabufu!** " _*CREEEECCKKK_

" **Bufu!** " _*CREEEECCKKK_

" **Mazio!** " _*DUAARRRKKK_

Konohana, Bishamon, Suseri-Hime, Tomoe and, Chiyome have been using their element magic on the shadow-cupid and then disappears, when they were still ran away from the group of shadow-muscular mans

"Look! I see the door!" Konohana exclaimed

"Let's go to there, hurry!" Izanagi said

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 5th floor)

They are hurry using the door in front of them and go to inside but, the group of shadow-muscular mans were still running for catch them

" _*gasp_ seriously, what's going on here!? Why those things are still following us!? Give us break, dammit!" Yosuke asked complain

"I don't know! Why you not ask them!? Jirayia suggested

"Hell no!" Yosuke yelled

"I think…. Today is festival for those shadows-I mean, muscular man, to finding their love!" Shoutoku explained "You know… between man and-"

"ARGH! DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SHOU-CHAN! You're just making even worse!" Jirayia yelled "Although… Tomoe-chan and Chiyome-chan, will enjoy this" the frog ninja said imagination

"Jiraiya" Tomoe and Chiyome calling him with anger voice

"I-I'm just joking!" Jirayia told them terrified

"Now, this isn't time for stupid joke! We need some plan for escape from them!" Chie said annoyance

" _*gasp *gasp *gasp_ I already on limit!" Teddie said tiredly

"Then again…. I don't see any of door around us!" Shinnosuke said

"…. I see, now" Stellar said, after she is looking to the shadows

"What do you see, Stellar?" Tsubaki asked

"I can see… the shadow's weakness" Stellar announced, making the group looked confuses

"What do you mean by 'see', Stellar-san?" Yukiko asked

"I'm able to seeing the shadow's weakness when, I saw directly at the target. I'll explain everything later… the group of shadow are weakness against; Wind, Darkness and Light" Stellar said

"In any case, Bishamon have a light magic" Shinnosuke said

"Got it, Yosuke and Akahoshi, you guys using wind magic. Tsubaki and senpai using darkness and light magic" Yu said when he is try calling another Persona "Come, Principality!" the silver teen has changed Izanagi to The Justice Arcana. The humanoid with angel wings and hold the staff on his hand

"Jiraiya!" "Mochizuki Chiyome!" "Shoutoku Taishi!" "Bishamon!"

" **Magaru!** " _*WHOOOSSSHH_

" **Mamudo!** " _*WHUUUUSSH_

" **Mahama!** " _*CRRRIIIINNGGG_

 _*DUAARRKK_

Principality, Bishamon, Shoutoku, Jirayia and Chiyome were sending; Light, Darkness and Wind, at the same time and then, explosion. The shadows now are vanished, and Yu's group are let out a sigh of relief and then, sitting down to the floor. Yu has been changing the Justice, Principality back to the Fool, Izanagi

"Are you okay?" Izanagi asked

" _*gasp *gasp_ yeah..." Yu gasped tiredly

" _*gasp *gasp_ that was close…" Yosuke gasped and said relief

" _*gasp_ you're right…" Chie said agreed

" _*gasp *gasp *gasp_ I beary tired…Uuughh…" _*thud_ Teddie said tiredly and then, lying down to the floor

" _*gasp_ … I see another door over there" Yukiko said and see another door at next them, Yu stand up

" _*gasp_ Okay… let's go inside that" Yu said

"W-Wait a second… I need some rest before we're continue walking again…" Yosuke said begging

"But, we can't rest in the middle of hallway, or that shadow will come back here again" Yu said

"Yeah…. No. We were already defeated it, just let us giving some rest" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya, are you forget, you can go back to your partner's soul if you tired?" Izanagi said remind him

"Yeah… but, I want to stay here a little bit" Jiraiya said

"You really are careless person…" Tomoe said annoyed

"Yeah but, you've seen at good part, right?" Jiraiya teased

 _*SMACK_

"Urgh!"

Tomoe kicked on Jiraiya's stomach and then, lying to the floor

"But, this isn't the end. I can feel it… We have to move on" Chiyome said

"I've already told you, that shadow were goner and, that shadow wouldn't come here again" Jiraiya stood up and said annoyance

" _*sniff *sniff_ heeehh-! The same shadow will come to here again!" Teddie said terrified, after he sniffed it

"Seriously!?" Yosuke and Jiraiya said shocked

"Let's hurry evacuate at there!" Shizuka said. Everyone hurry went to inside the next room

* * *

(Inside the door)

"Now we can rest in here for a moment" Yu said

"Finally…!" Yosuke said and sat back to the floor

"Hmm… Stellar-san. I was wondering what you meant by 'see'. What's that mean?" Yukiko asked curious

"… My eyes… can analysis the enemy's weakness by look at them…I got this ability when, I was younger" Stellar said

"So… That's why your eyes looks like not have emotions" Chie said

"Chie-san, that was rude" Tomoe told her

" _So that's why… She knew, any of shadow's weakness back there"_ Yu thought remember, when he was fighting with Shadow Prince at Yukiko's castle

"Hmm…. You beary superior than me, Stellar-chan!" Teddie said proudly

"But, you were good for knowing the target's location… I don't have something like that from yours, Teddie-san" Stellar said "… Then again, I was good at magic specialist not tactical specialist. My eyes just as support"

"As long as your eyes can help us. That's fine" Yu said

"Yeah. You might've knew, Kirana-Neesan always proud at you…. so, use your eyes for helping people" Tsubaki encouragement

"Yeah… I will" Stellar nodded it

"Okay then, let's move on" Yosuke said

"Well... I'll go back to your soul. Good luck then" Jiraiya said

The Persona decided for come back to their partner's soul and then, they are continue exploring in this sauna

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 6th floor)

The group have been walking for so long in the hallway with the hot temperature

"Geez… How long we must walking around here…?" Yosuke asked complained

"At least… we aren't seeing another shadow like muscular man" Shinnosuke said relief

"Yeah… For tell the truth… I feel hungry" Chie said

"Is the food you can think about!?" Yosuke asked annoyance

"I've felt my hair is getting heavy…" Yukiko said

"My fur too is sweaty too" Teddie said

"Me too… _*sigh_ I shall go to bath, after we get out from here…" Shizuka said disappointed

 _[Go to bath, huh? Hmm… Hey, Yosuke did you hear yet?]_ Jirayia teased

"H-Heard what!? Yosuke asked shocked

"Hanamura-kun… Do you think something, hm?" Shinnosuke asked, with a devilish smile

"W-Wait senpai! Don't listen to him! I don't have plan for do anything!" Yosuke said panicked

"Yeah right like, I'll let you come with me" Shizuka crossed her arms and said annoyed "I'll better jump to the hot spring at Amagi Inn..."

"I'm never bathing at the hot spring before… So, I don't know" Stellar said sadly

"Don't sad, Stellar-san. You can come to the Inn any time you want…" Yukiko said softly

"Really? Thank you…" Stellar said happy "Which mean, I can see the monkey at the hot spring"

"Huh? Monkey?" Chie asked confused

"Yeah" Stellar answered

"Hmm… I don't see monkey at the Inn or hot spring" Yukiko said wondering

"You must've seen the hot spring along with a monkey on TV, right?" Yu asked

"Yes… I know that from TV" Stellar said

"But, the monkeys aren't at Inaba" Yosuke said

"I see…" Stellar said disappointed "But, I'll come to the Inn, someday" the white haired girl said cheerful

"Me too, me too!" Teddie said excitedly

"Yeah, yeah" Shizuka said motherly at them

" _*chuckle_ Stellar and Teddie are like a kid" Tsubaki said with a chuckle

"Yeah… _*giggle_ they're remind me of Nanako" Yu said with a smile "… Hey, why don't we go back to the real world for the present?" the silver teen announced

"Good idea… I've felt tired all this time" Yosuke said

"Okay, let's go back" Shinnosuke said

* * *

(Evening, Junes Electronic Section)

The group decided go back to the real world for the present. After they were back to the real world, Shinnosuke quickly picking his phone for check what time it is now

"Wow… New record. We were took too long at the other world and the time is already night" Shinnosuke said and putting back his phone inside his right pocket pants

"Daddy must be waiting on us" Shizuka said worried

"No worries, I'll explain it to Dad" Shinnosuke said "Oh… I almost forget, Satonaka-san I want to return your Kung-Fu DVD but… that DVD in my house now. I've forgotten to bring it"

"Perfect timing! I actually want to ask you for return it" Chie said "I want to visit you house but… this is already late...So, Erm..." She is actually want to hurry watching that Kung-Fu movie at other way, she want to escort Yukiko back to the Inn

"Don't worry about Amagi, Satonaka. Narukami will escort Amagi back to the Inn" Shizuka said, making Yu and Yukiko nearly shocked at her words

"H-Huh?" Yukiko response nervously

"Yeah… I agree with Akahoshi" Yosuke said agreed

"But-!"

Before Chie want to complained. Shizuka whispering on Chie's right ear and saying something makes her nodded it

"Narukami-kun… Can you please take Yukiko back to the Inn?" Chie said request "I have some business with Shizuka and Akahoshi-senpai"

"C-Chie!" Yukiko complained

"Sure, I'll escort her back to the Inn" Yu said

"D-Don't worry, I-I can go back home by myself…!" Yukiko said shyly and her face is blushing

"But, this is already night. You can't go back home by your own in time like this" Yu said worried and making Yukiko's face deeply red

"He said is true" Shinnosuke said agreed "The law said; the woman shouldn't go back home alone in the middle of night, that was dangerous"

"That was gentleman's law, Shin-Nii" Shizuka told him

"But, those laws are same" Tsubaki said agreed

"Yeah… Narukami and Kurogane are really gentleman than the boys at this group" Shizuka crossed her arms and commented proudly

"Excuse me!?" Shinnosuke and Yosuke yelled on her, like she was insulting them

"Well… Thank you" Tsubaki said sheepishly

" _*sigh_ in any case… Let's go back" Shinnosuke sighed annoyance "Satonaka-san, you come with us"

"Okay. Since you and mine house weren't far away, I can go back home by myself" Chie said "Narukami-kun, you must escort Yukiko back home, okay?"

"I will" Yu nodded it

"Well… See you tomorrow" Shizuka said before, Akahoshi siblings and Chie leave from Junes Electronic Section

"Hey Kurogane, Stellar-san. Are you guys want to food court?" Yosuke said invite them

"Oh yeah… Sure" Tsubaki said

"Agree. I too feel hungry" Stellar said

"You sounds like Satonaka" Yosuke commented "Okay, we'll go ahead. So, see you tomorrow" Yosuke, Tsubaki and, Stellar are leaving Yu and Yukiko alone at Junes Electronic Section

"... E-Ermm…." Yukiko looked nervous

"Shall we go now, Amagi?" Yu asked

"Y-Yeah… Sure…" Yukiko answered shyly

* * *

(Road to the Amagi Inn)

After they were boarding the bus. Yu and Yukiko are walking together to the Inn, it seems Yukiko looked nervous, since Yu was agreed with Chie's request for escort her back to home

" _Geez… What were they planning…?"_ Yukiko thought complained and suspicious at Chie and Shizuka

 _[…I don't know Yukiko-Neechan… but we can't blame them]_ Konohana said nervous inside her mind

" _Yeah…"_ Yukiko thought agreed

"What's wrong, Amagi?" Yukiko snapped out from her thoughts when, Yu called her

"O-Oh nothing!" Yukiko answered nervously "E-Erm… I'm sorry to dragged you into this...even though… I don't know, what they were planned for…" the black haired girl apologized shyly

"No, I'm okay with it" Yu said calm

"You're too kind…" Yukiko said and let out a soft smile from her face

 _[Yukiko-Neechan… Why you not asking him hang out together?]_ Konohana suggested from her mind, making Yukiko's face showing a deeply red

" _K-Konohana!"_ Yukiko thought yelled _"B-But you might be right… I'll try to ask him…"_ the black haired girl suddenly agree with her "Narukami-kun… If you don't have schedule for tomorrow… can you go with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll go with you tomorrow" Yu said accepted

"O-Okay…" Yukiko said nervously

* * *

(In front of Amagi Inn)

"Thank you for today, Narukami-kun" Yukiko said "Good night"

"Good night, Amagi" Yu said before leaving her alone in front of the Inn

* * *

(After School 05/23/2011. Shopping District, Yomenaido Bookstore)

Yukiko dragged Yu to come to Yomenaido Bookstore and she has bought a book about job certifications

"Thank goodness. That was the last one" Yukiko said relief

 _[Is that book about job certifications?]_ Izanagi asked

 _[Yes. Her teacher was recommended that book to Yukiko-Neechan yesterday …]_ Konohana explained to Izanagi, somehow she felt sheepishly from her voice

"Which mean, you going to apply for one?" Yu asked

"Uh-huh… That's right" Yukiko nodded it "Inside the TV… the 'other me' said she didn't want to inherit the Inn…I think… those were true feelings, so I've decided to be a little more true to myself…"

"… You don't mean..." Yu said realization

"Yeah… I… I refuse to inherit the Amagi Inn! When I graduate… I'm leaving this town!" Yukiko said, making Yu nearly shock about her decision "So in order to live on my own, I'm thinking of getting a job license. I was thinking something along the lines of an interior decorator… What do you think?" the black haired girl asked

"Sounds good" Yu said agreed

"It's cool, isn't it…?" Yukiko said satisfaction "But it's hard. It costs money to get a license…"

"How about your mother, Amagi?" Yu asked a bit worried

"… I can't tell my mother about this" Yukiko said a bit depressed "If only there was a part-time job I could do discreetly"

"… I can make envelopes for you, Amagi" Yu said

"Really…!? Thank you. Now, I'll go check the board, then!" Yukiko said happily "Thank you for keeping me company today. I was a bit nervous about telling the others how I feel, but… I think I'll be all right"

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **Please, Favorite/Follow/Preview it**

 **Thank you for the read**


	26. Ch26: The Exchange Student

**The new chapter has update!**

 **NEWS:**

 **Sorry for an long updated because of my illness and I should to check at hospital (plus, unstable to wrote this fanfiction, then again the short chapters at this one!)**

 **I'm owns OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and OC supportive: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(After School 05/24/2011, Yasoinaba Station)

"Hah… Finally!"

The young man who was bringing the suitcase in his right hand and the bag on his back. He was having the blue eyes, coral red hair little passed his ears and white skin. He was wearing purple sneakers with black socks along with, long purple sweat jeans.

"I'm finally in here…In Japan, Inaba" the coral red haired young man exclaimed "But, this place is really quite, than I imaged it" he commented excited "O.K! First, I shall go to the Amagi Inn for staying for the present"

The coral red haired young man want to take something from his right pocket jeans but, he can't find it

"Eh? Where is my map…?" the coral red haired young man asked confused, when he was searching the map from another places like; his pocket jeans and his bag, but still, he couldn't find it

"Seriously, where is it?" the young man suddenly realization "Wait… Did am I lose it?" the coral red haired young man question on himself in anxiety "Dammit! What should I do now?"

"I guess… I don't have a choice but walking around here"

The coral red haired young man sighed on himself and, didn't have a choices but, leave the station and walking around at there

* * *

(Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

The group were gathered around Yu's desk, except; Stellar and Shinnosuke

"After school, you guys want to continue exploration at the sauna again?" Yu asked

"Sorry partner, I have a part-timer at Junes today" Yosuke said

 _[Since, his father had been scolding on him, E-very-day… at his house]_ Jirayia said with a cheer tone

"Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke said annoyance

"I too must help my grandma, and then, I shall go to police station…" Tsubaki explained

 _[Since, we've been still processing to save Kanji in the TV world and…. same goes to police station in here. They were still searching on him in the real world. Geez… They all need just Tsubaki-san's report about him *sigh]_ Shoutoku sighed

 _[That can't be helped...]_ Izanagi said

 _[Yeah...]_ Shoutoku say agreed

"Then again, Stellar can't help us for today. She'd help Kirana-neechan for today" Tsubaki said

"I shall go back home for helping the Inn" Yukiko said

 _[Hmhm… S-Sorry]_ Konohana said apologized

 _[Why are you apologizing for, Konohana-chan?]_ Chiyome said softly

 _[It's okay, if you and Yukiko-san couldn't help us]_ Izanagi said

 _[Y-Yeah…]_ Konohana replied shyly

"I too shall work part-timer at the Inn" Shizuka said and crossed her arms "Today's Shin-Nii has made a schedule for the meeting between committee of the student councils"

"I'm free today, probably…" Chie said somehow not sure

"Not sure, huh?" Yosuke said realization and, the green jacket girl in question looked shyly

"Well... Since, all of us had some business. How about tomorrow, Narukami-san?" Shizuka suggested

"Tomorrow… Sure" Yu said agreed

"Okay, there is decided it" Yosuke said and stood up from his bench "Well, I shall go to Junes now. See ya" the headphone said and left from this class

"I shall go back to home now" Yukiko said

"Me too" Chie said

"Well then… See you tomorrow, Narukami, Kurogane." Shizuka said. Yukiko, Chie and, Shizuka are leaving from this class as well

"… Well then, let's get out from here" Yu said and Tsubaki nodded it as, agreement

* * *

(Road to the Amagi Inn)

After they were boarding the bus. Yukiko suddenly moving closer to Shizuka, like she want to talking about something

"Shizuka-san" Yukiko calling her

"Hm?" Shizuka response it

"Yesterday… What are you talking to Chie?" Yukiko asked curious

"Ooh, about that…It was a secret" Shizuka said flatly

"Come on Shizuka-san just tell me" Yukiko said begging to her "Why were you suggest to letting Narukami-kun escorted me back to home?" the black haired asked but, her face suddenly turn a deep red

" _*chuckle_ why your face look red, Amagi _-san_?" Shizuka asked teased

"N-No! I-I…" Yukiko protested

" _*giggle_ I'm just kidding" Shizuka giggled "Okay, back to the topic. I've just let you and Narukami had some time, together. Then again, you seemed enjoyed it" the scarlet girl teased

 _[Same goes to you, Konohana-chan]_ Chiyome teased

 _[E-Eeeeehhhh…!? N-No… I-I just…]_ Konohana said shocked and her voice was shaky _[M-Me and I-Izanagi-kun just… friend…!]_

 _[Wow! Calm down, Konohana-chan. I'm just kidding]_ Chiyome calming her

"W-Well… Erm…" Yukiko looked nervous

"… To be honest, you and Narukami will become a perfect couple" Shizuka said with a devilish smile

"H-Hey!" Yukiko protested again but, Yukiko's face is turning red

" _*sigh_ see? Your face turned red again" Shizuka sighed "Okay, no more teasing. You want to know, why Satonaka was agreed with me?" the scarlet girl said "That's simply… because, I was invited her to the Aiya Diner shop"

"That's all?" Yukiko asked shock

" _*sigh_ Yeah…" Shizuka sighed "I've sounded like provocateur… or rather, trick or treat"

"But Shizuka-san, today isn't Halloween days" Yukiko told her

"... I know" Shizuka said with a sweat dropped

* * *

(Around of Shopping District)

After Yu and Tsubaki were split up. Yu decided to walking around the shopping district to relaxing for a while

 _[Everyone looks so busy]_ Izanagi commented

" _Yeah…"_ Yu thought agreed _"Maybe I shall go to the Samegawa floodplain…"_

 _[To a practice with Chie-san?]_ Izanagi asked

" _Yeah, she'll probably at over there"_ Yu thought _"Hm?"_ the silver teen is seeing the coral red haired young man, who was trying to ask about something to other people but, it seems they are around here were ignored him

" _*sigh_ why are they always ignored me? I was just asking them about the location" the coral red haired young man sighed "Shall am I try to figure it out by myself…? But this place is so big"

"Excuse me" the coral red haired young man heard, Yu's voice

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry to hearing my blabbing or anything!" the coral red haired young man said anxiety and waving his right hand "W-Well, I'll go now, he, he, he"

"Hold it. I'm here for helping you" Yu stopped him "You seemed in trouble. If you not mind, let me help you"

"Oooohhh… R-Really!? Thank you so much! You really are a lifesaver!" the coral red haired young man exclaimed relief

"And, where are you going?" Yu asked

"Oh yeah! I almost forget. I'd be staying at the Inn in this area… the name is… Hmm…" the coral red haired young man tried to remember the Inn's name. Yu started to realization

"Amagi Inn?" Yu asked

"YEAH! _That is right!_ " the coral red haired young man speak in English and pointing his thumb on him "After I've had in here. I was losing the map for to the Amagi Inn… Geez…How unlucky am I?" the coral red haired young man sighed disappoint

"I know, where is the Amagi Inn. If you not mind, I can escort you there" Yu said

"Really!? Thanks, dude!" the coral red haired young man said relief "Oh, I almost forgotten. My name is Gary Rahman. I'm from America, nice to meet you" the young man with name, Gary Rahman, introduce himself to Yu and giving the handshake on him

"My name is Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you, Rahman-san" Yu said

"Nah, just call me Gary" Gary said cheerful

* * *

(The Road to the Amagi Inn)

"Hmm... So you've moved to here because your parent's jobs?" Gary asked curious

"Yeah, just for my school life" Yu said

"Not wonder you looked so mature from your face!" the foreigner young man said excitedly "Hm… From your uniform, are you from Yasogami High School?"

"Hm? Yeah, I was the second-year in my school" Yu explained

"Really!? I too will be entering into that school for tomorrow. As, a second year _*giggle_ ha, ha, ha" Gary said "I hope, I can entry an same class with you"

"You just need hope for do that" Yu said "We're here"

"Woow! Damn…! It was so BIG just like the hotel!" Gary exclaimed. Yu and Gary walking into the inside

* * *

(The Amagi Inn. The Entrance)

"Welcome to- Oh, Narukami"

Shizuka said before, she had to finished her greetings. Shizuka was wearing a blue kimono and tied up her scarlet hair "This is rare to see you here, Narukami"

"I was visiting Amagi in here before" Yu said

"… Oh yeah. _*sigh_ I wish, I was over there to see her" Shizuka crossed her arms and sighed "… And who is he?" the scarlet girl eyeing on Gary

"Oh yes, ma'am! My name is Gary Rahman! Nice to meet you…Erm…" Gary said spirited

"My name is Shizuka Akahoshi... Wait, you just said, Gary Rahman? The guest, would stay in here for the school year?" Shizuka said remember

"Oh yeah, that was me" Gary started to explain "I'll stay in Inaba for my school days. Oh and tomorrow, I'll become the second year just like Yu-san"

" _*sigh_ whatever" Shizuka sighed annoyance "Okay, I'll call Amagi. Please, wait here for a second" the scarlet girl said before leaving them the entrance

"Man… Why is she looked so irritation?" Gary commented annoyance

"She is always like that but, she's actually a good person" Yu said

"Well… I've still not believe like that stuff but… she looked cute" Gary commented

"Oh, hello Narukami-kun and… you must've Gary Rahman, who'd stay at our Inn, correct?" Yukiko said when she walking to them

"Oh yeah… Please take care of me" Gary said honor

"'Please take care of me' huh? You sounded like a pervert" Shizuka commented harshly

"W-What!?" Gary complained in shocks

"S-Shizuka-san… please don't said like that to the customer" Yukiko said calming her

"... I'm sorry" Shizuka said flatly

"I'm Yukiko Amagi. Now, I'll escort you to your room. Please this way" Yukiko said and guide him to the room

 _[Chiyome, are you sure she'll be okay?]_ Izanagi asked

 _[I guess, she'll be just fine]_ Chiyome said not sure

* * *

(Morning 05/25/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

"Hey! Did you heard? We'll have another new students" the knowledge student said

"Again? How much we will have a new one" the disappointed student said

"Hmm… Sure enough. This year we're having a lot of new students after, Kurogane and Stellar-chan" Yosuke commented

"Oh c'mon Hanamura. That is good wasn't it?" Chie said

"I know but, it's just-"

Before Yosuke had to finished his sentence, King Moron suddenly went to inside their classroom along with the coral red haired young man

"Now, listen everyone!" Morooka shouting his voice for getting attention to all students when, Gary Rahman the new students has stood in front of them. He now was wearing short sleeve shirt along with Yasogami uniform's black jacket, light blue jeans and purple sneakers "Today, we'd have another new student but…! This isn't just normal student. He's the exchange student! He was just kicking from his home and then, evacuation in OUR places! Now, introduce yourself and make it quick!"

" _Hello_ , my name is Gary Rahman. Nice to meet you" Gary introduce himself with a cheerful tone "I'm from America, I hope we can get along"

"Wow… The exchange student from other countries…again" the knowledge student commented somehow not enthusiasm

"Yeah but… I like, the day when Kurogane-kun has moved here" the fans female student said "You know, he was very pretty,elegance and, femininity…!"

"For tell the truth, me too!" the female student's friend said agreed

"Wait a second, why me…?" Tsubaki asked nervously with a low voice and, Yosuke patting his shoulder as confirm

"Remember, Kurogane _-kun_. You were very infamous in here from the first places" Yosuke said "Then again, thanks to your femininity face and women's appearances" the headphone young man teased

"Just like Hanamura said it. You're bishounen figured, Kurogane-kun" Chie teased

"Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san... you guys aren't helping" Tsubaki said depressed

"Now… your seat is… Over there! Behind him!" Morooka said as he pointing his index finger at behind Tsubaki "OI KUROGANE! Are you there!?" the freaked teacher shouting on him and Tsubaki raised his right hand "Your seat is over there. Now, hurry up sit already!"

"Yes Sir!" Gary quickly said and hurry took his seat

* * *

(Lunch time. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

" _*sigh_ finally is over…." Gary sighed relief and stand up from his bench. He walking to Yu's group "I can't believe that man is the homeroom teacher in this room"

"Well… His nickname is 'King Moron'" Yu said

"That was a fitting nickname, Yu-san" Gary said agreed

"Wait, you know Yu?" Yosuke asked a bit shock

"Yeah! He was helping me from other day…" Gary explained it "Oh yeah, my name is Gary Rahman. Nice to meet you guys"

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Chie Satonaka" Chie said

"Yo, Yosuke Hanamura"

"My name is Tsubaki Kurogane. This is pleasure to meet you, Rahman-san"

"Yeah… _*chuckle_ you too, _young miss_ " Gary said to Tsubaki

"Young miss? Wait, are you talking about me?" Tsubaki asked a bit confused, the group softer laughing to Gary

"What's wrong? Did am I say something wrong?" Gary asked confused

"Rahman-san… Kurogane-kun is a boy" Yosuke explained, making Gary shocked

"What? Seriously!?" Gary exclaimed "You guys must be joking…!"

"No… we're not joking around" Yu said "Kurogane is the boy"

"W-Wait seriously!? B-But, his appearance is completely like the girl! Are you sure Tsubaki is the boy!?" Gary asked a bit shocked

" _*sigh_ I'm understand… so many people are mistake about my gender as female than, a male… but, the truth is… I'm the boy, not the girl" Tsubaki putting his right hand on his hips and explained

"Seriously…! Sorry Tsubaki-san, I didn't know you're the boy" Gary said apologized "Because...Erm... you looked pretty cute and, you have a feminine names"

"Yeah… don't worry about it" Tsubaki nodded

"Excuse me" Shinnosuke was suddenly entry into their classroom, along with Stellar "Narukami-san… Today, I don't have schedules so… Let's us to-Ah? Who's he?" the handsome glasses asked and eyeing to Gary

"Senpai. His name is Gary Rahman. The exchange student from America" Yu introduce him to Shinnosuke

"Yo, senpai! My name is Gary Rahman, nice to meet you~!" Gary said excitedly

"… Oh yeah, My name is Shinnosuke Akahoshi, I'm the third-year and as, student council president. I also Shizuka's older brother" Shinnosuke introduce himself with a uneasy feelings

"Wow! Shizuka-san and senpai are brother and sister!? No wonder your eyes looked so similar" Gary said cheerful

"Yeah…" Shizuka said flatly

"And, I'm Stellar Maxwell… the first-year…" Stellar said

"Woow…! The beautiful white lady… _*chuckle_ you were pretty cute" Gary said

"… Thank you?" Stellar said confused

" _Narukami-san… today, we should go to the TV World"_ Tsubaki whispered on Yu's ear

" _I know. Let's us meet up at Junes Food Court"_ Yu whispered back

And then, they were having fun with the exchange students, Gary Rahman

* * *

 **For the next chapter will continue Kanji's Arc. I hope everyone enjoy it...!**

 **Please Review/Favorite/Follow**

 **Thanks for read my fanfiction...!**


	27. Ch27: Steamy Bathhouse P2: Uneasy Days

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Afterschool 05/25/2011. TV World. Steamy Bathhouse: 7th floor)

"Here we are… the 7th floor" Shinnosuke said when, he was reloading his gun and he walked in the hallway

"… But, why suddenly I feel so uneasy?" Yosuke asked uneasy

"Me too, but, it'd be better, if we're not thinking about this stuff" Shinnosuke said anxiety

"… How long you guys will say 'uneasy', huh?" Shizuka scolding on them annoyance "Remember, we're came here for rescue Tatsumi, not to hearing your complaints"

"Calm down, Shizuka. I know" Shinnosuke calming her "Speaking of which, you seemed irritation than before, Shizuka. Did something happen?" the older brother asked realization on his younger sister

"Oh my…! Did Shizu-chan angry with something… or someone?" Teddie shocked

"No. I'm _perfectly_ fine" Shizuka said calmly

"Or maybe… are you angry at _the new student_ in our class?" Chie teased

"Hah?" Shinnosuke response a bit confused

"Really? Why are you angry on him?" Tsubaki asked a bit surprised

"Why am I supposed to angry on him? That's not make any sense at all" Shizuka said sharply

"Hmm…. I thought, you were picking of fight, just like always" Shinnosuke putting his fingers on his chin and said thoughts

"Do you think, I'll become a delinquent student to that reason?" Shizuka asked annoyance

"But, you've been becoming 'The Queen' in our school, Akahoshi" Yosuke teased

" _*sigh_ you don't have to remind me that nickname…" Shizuka sighed annoyance

"But, I do feel sorry on him" Yukiko said concerned

"Me too" Chie agreed

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked

"Well… Erm… How I input it" Chie crossed her arms and said nervously "Well… He seemed, Rahman-kun want to hanging out with us and, becoming a friends with us, too… but, we're ignored him"

"… You might be right" Tsubaki said agreement "We're leaving him without telling on him, I can understand that but...We can't just tell him about the TV World. It might've dangerous for him, if he's getting involve in this situation"

"I agree with Kurogane and, he too will understand, after, we're explain our situation" Yu said

"Explain? Wait a second, you mean-"

"We'd explain: we're helping Yosuke at Junes"

Yu's saying it first before Shinnosuke had to finished his sentence

"Oh yeah…Good explanation, I'd agree with that" Shinnosuke said, somehow, he felt embarrassed from his face

"… Hm? I see the door, from over there" Stellar said, when she saw the door in front of them

"Let's check on inside" Yu said and opened the door

* * *

(Inside the door of 7th floor)

"…Another sauna room again" Chie said, after everyone has entered to the room

"... Yeah. Then again, this is more hotter than before, too" Yosuke commented

" _ **Oh~ Oh~ Welcome back to Man's World, my dearest visitor!"**_

The group heard Shadow Kanji's voice from forward and, looked directly at him

" _ **This place is heating up from the sudden entry of a fine young man!"**_ Shadow Kanji said

"His announced is getting worse than before as well…" Shinnosuke commented anxiety

"Is that are you worried about?" Yosuke asked

" _ **Okay! To celebrate this encounter, I've prepared a special stage tonight!"**_ Shadow Kanji announced _**"Now, Look~!"**_

"... I see something from over there" Tsubaki said after, he saw, the biggest silhouette inside the fog

"…!" Stellar swiftly holding the sword on her right hand "Please be careful! I've sense the shadows in front of us!"

"Me either! Everyone, be on guard!" Teddie exclaimed

"Wait, is that…" Yosuke said after, he recognized the shadow inside the fog has been showing up as, a muscular man

"A-AGAIN!?" Yosuke and Shinnosuke yelled

"This is a **Daring Gigas** , the same shadows from yesterday!" Teddie said

" _*sigh_ It doesn't matter, right now. Only we can do now just fighting with it… even thought, this is Hanamura's and Shin-Nii's fault" Shizuka sighed, when, she stared directly on those two people in question

"What did I do!?" Yosuke and Shinnosuke complained

" _ **A single match with no time limit! Who will be left standing in the end?" Now, pour out your hot blood and guts!"**_

The muscular shadow has stood in front of them and, Shadow Kanji has gone from his spot

" _ **UWOOOOOGHHH!"**_ The Daring Gigas groaned in prepare for fighting

"Why WE always fighting with something like this!?" Yosuke asked complain

"Stop complain and, let's defeat this shadow!" Chie scolded him

"First, let's defeat this shadow and moving forward" Yu said

"Yes. Let's burning this shadow" Yukiko said seriously

"T-That was beary scary, Yuki-chan…" Teddie terrified

* * *

(At Yasogami High School, Hallway)

When Yu's group were exploring at the Steamy Bathhouse. Gary Rahman, the exchange student was just walking around in the hallway, to searching on Yu and the others

" _Hm… I wonder… where are they go?"_ Gary thought curiosity _"They had gone from this school, for a moment ago"_

" _Geez… For tell the truth… I want to join with them… *sigh. But now, what should I do now? Back to the Inn?"_ the exchange students thought depressed _"It would be boring, If I'm staying at the Inn"_

"Hey, you kid. Why are you walking around here? Are you lost? Or, you don't have the sense of direction, hm?"

Gary heard the woman's voice from behind him. He's turning back and see the foreigner woman has walked into his direction

"I-I'm sorry, miss" Gary apologized with a bow politely on her "I-I'm just looking around in this school"

"… Oh. I thought, you're being a lost kid. Since, you were the exchange student from America" Kirana said, making Gary nearly shocked "...Gary Rahman, wasn't it?"

"Yes- Wait, how do you know about me?" Gary shocked

"I too the teacher in this school, of course I know about you. Oh, I'm almost forget. My name is Kirana Maxwell. Please remember that, Gary-kun" Kirana said

"Maxwell… Stellar-san too have a same last name like yours" Gary said realization "...Are you Stellar-san's older sister, Kirana-sensei?" the exchange student asked a bit curiosity

"So, you have met with her" Kirana crossed her arms and said "Hah, she's my little sister, along with Tsuki-chan"

"Tsuki… You mean, Tsubaki-san?" Gary asked realization

"Oh, you are indeed very smart and yes. He's actually my little cousin but, I treated him like a little brother to me" Kirana explained "Anyway… you've seemed not to look around in this school. in fact, you were searching to someone, am I correct?"

" _Was she can reading my minds?"_ Gary thought pretty shocked "Oh… yeah. I was searching at Yu and his friends" Gary explained simply

"…Hmm… They've been going to somewhere. It seems, they've had some business" Kirana explained

"Ooh… O.K" Gary said "Thank you, Kirana-sensei" the coral red haired young man bowed politely on her "Well, I should go now. Thanks again, sensei!" he's running into the entrance and, Kirana only watched him left

" _Hmm… Kirana Maxwell… Did am I know her from somewhere at my home?"_ Gary thought when he tried to remember _"Oh well…"_

" _Gary Rahman, huh…? Did am I know him before?"_ Kirana thought to herself _"…Maybe this is just my imagination. Oh well, I should think about my plan, to make another sword for Stellar and some few weapon experiment in my home"_ she walking back to the nurse's officers

* * *

(Back to the Steamy Bathhouse at the room of 7th floor)

"Jiraiya, Garula!" Yosuke commanded his Persona for using the wind magic

" **Garula!** " _*WHOOOSH_

Jiraiya was using the wind magic at the shadow but, only take a few damages on it

"It can't down already!" Yosuke said

"Anyway Yosuke…" Jiraiya's suddenly pointing his index finger at the Daring Gigas "Why are we fighting with that shadow again!? Huh!?"

"D-Don't ask me!" Yosuke yelled

" **Mind Slice!"**

 _*SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE  
_

Shoutoku has been slicing with his black odachi on the shadow and, made a few damages into it, but still, the Daring Gigas wasn't vanished yet

"Oi, frog! This isn't time for complained about your enemies!" Shoutoku said annoyance "If you want to run away, do it now!"

"What-!? Hell no!" Jiraiya yelled

"Our turn! Tomoe!" Chie commanded

"Right! **Rebellion!** " Tomoe using her supportive magic to herself

"Give Tarukaja to Satonaka-san, Bishamon!" Shinnosuke commanded to his persona

"Understood! **Tarukaja!** " Bishamon has been sending a supportive magic to Tomoe and Chie

"Thank you, senpai!" Chie said pleasure

"Thanks, Bishamon" Tomoe said

"Be careful everyone! The enemy has power up!" Stellar announced when she saw, the shadow was using a **Tarukaja** skill to it

"It want to attack!" Teddie announced

 _*BAM_

 _*BAM_

"Urgh!"

"Gyaa!"

The Daring Gigas was targeting to Shizuka and Chiyome and, gave them the **Single Shot** with the shadow's punched

"Shizuka, are you okay!?" Shinnosuke asked in worry

"I'm okay… I just get careless" Shizuka said and Shinnosuke was giving a sigh of relief "Now, this is a time to counter attack! Chiyome, Zionga!"

"Izanagi, you too!" Yu commanded to his persona

" **Zionga!** "

 _*BZZZTTTTTZ_

Izanagi and Chiyome were sending the lighting strike at the shadow. The both are quickly retreat to their partners

"Amagi! Stellar! Ice and Fire magic, at once!" Yu said

"Yes! Go, Konohana-Sakuya!" Yukiko said

"Understood! Suseri-Hime, using the ice magic on it" Stellar said

" **Agilao!** "

" **Bufula!** "

 _*DUARRK_

Konohana and Suseri-Hime have used the fire and ice magic at once and then, explode. The Daring Gigas was getting weaker after, the shadow had took a damages from the others

"The shadow has got weak! Now, this is your chances to defeat it!" Teddie announced

"Now, this is our chances! Tomoe!" Chie said

"Right! **Skull Cracker!** "

 _*SLASH *BAM  
_

Tomoe was slashing at the shadow with her dual naginata and, all her strength into it and now, The Daring Gigas has vanished in front of them

"Finally..." Shinnosuke said relief

"Nice work, Satonaka!" Yosuke said proudly

"That was smoothly final strike, especially from you…" Jiraiya said happily

"What do you meant by 'especially', pervert frog?" Tomoe asked annoyance

"At least. We're able to defeated it" Tsubaki said

"Agree" Stellar nodded as agreement "I'll heal all of you first. Suseri-Hime"

"Yes, Stellar-sama. **Media** " Suseri-Hime was sending a sparkly energy around on them "All done"

"Stellar, you don't have to healing on us now. We'd be fine" Yu said

"Yu-san was right. Please don't waste your energy for this" Izanagi said

"Don't worry, Narukami-sama, Izanagi-sama. We'll be fine" Suseri-Hime said and Stellar only nodded on them

"…."

"Konohana, what's wrong?"

"N-No… I'm fine…"

Yukiko's realized only Konohana, who is awkwardly silence from all the times, like she was thinking about something. Suseri-Hime watched on her in worry

"Okay, let's go…" Shinnosuke said and, everyone nodded it

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 8th floor)

They were finally reached the 8th floor and, the Personas were floating next to their partners but, suddenly Suseri-Hime has floated to Konohana

"Konohana-sama"

"!"

Konohana shocked from her thoughts when, Suseri-Hime has called on her

"What's it, Suseri-san?" Konohana asked a bit nervous to her

"Did you think about something?" Suseri-hime asked

"Nope… Why you asked?" Konohana shook her head and asked back

"… You looked depressed for some reason... Are you angry at me?" Suseri-Hime asked, making Konohana nearly shocked in this question

"N-No, I wasn't angry at you but… I was just thinking" Konohana replied sadly

"… Are you thinking about Izana-"

" _*FWOOOSSHHHH_ N-No!"

Konohana quickly cut off Suseri-Hime's line but, the smoke was out from her helmet

"What I meant is... I wasn't strong enough for helping everyone… And, you were stronger than myself" Konohana said depressed

"I supposed, this is all about the 'healer' users, correct?" Suseri-hime said realization "Konohana-sama, I don't think, I am strong. I too have a weakness with 'fire' magic… and, you too can help everyone with your power as well..."

"B-But…" Konohana's voice suddenly shakes, like she was worrying

"Konohana-sama, please do not stress yourself too much, okay?" Suseri-Hime said softer behind her white mask "Let's working together as 'magic and healer' users"

"… Yeah. I'm counting to you" Konohana said a bit cheerful

"I'm glad… they are becoming a good friend" Yukiko said a bit cheerful

"Yeah…" Stellar said with a small smile on her lips

"… _You seems happy at her, Izanagi"_ Yu thought

" _Yeah… I'm really happy about it"_ Izanagi replied his thought with a cheer tone and closed his yellow eyes for a second

"I'm happy to see, Konohana-chan and Suseri-chan are getting along together" Chiyome said motherly

"To be honest, I'm happy too" Tomoe said agreement

"Yeah ladies, me too" Jiraiya said when, he's touching on Chiyome's and Tomoe's shoulder with his palm hands. The both girls in question suddenly turn annoyance on him

"Yeah, you're right..." Tomoe said annoyance

"But…" Chiyome trail off

"You don't have to touch me!"

 ** _*BAM_**

"Uuuurrgghh-!"

 _*BRUK_

Chiyome and Tomoe were using their punch at Jiraiya on his chin and collapsed to the floor

" _*sigh_ Jiraiya…" Yosuke sighed

"Heeeyyyy-? Are you still alive-?" Shoutoku calling him with harmony tone "It would've been last speaking for you. If, you're still alive, hurry up get up or... I'll burn you"

"Hey! Don't do that!" Yosuke shouted at Shoutoku in worry

"That wasn't very nice, Shoutoku" Tsubaki scolded on him

"Yeah but, he'd wake up after, I'm burning him, right on the spot" Shoutoku said a bit excitedly, at the same time, he is pointing his black odachi on Jiraiya, like he has prepared to burn him "Okay, I'll count it... 1...2...3 and..."

"Oi! Don't burn me, dammit!"

Jiraiya quickly said and stand up again before, Shoutoku want to burned him

"At least, he has woken up again" Yosuke said

" _*sigh_ you guys…" Shinnosuke sighed with a small smile on his lips

"Well… I'm glad everyone is still cheer up" Bishamon nodded it

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 10th floor)

"10th floor. We are almost on there" Yu said and, stare to his group "Are you guys still okay?" the silver teen asked

"To be honest, nope... I'm already reached on my limits" Yosuke said tiredly

"I'm beary tired, too" Teddie said tiredly

"Me too… _fiuh_. Plus, this place is getting hotter than before... and now, I'm sweaty" Chie commented

"...Let's call for today and continue this, tomorrow after school" Yu said

"Yeah. Lucky me and Shizuka don't have jobs" Shinnosuke said relief

"Me too" Tsubaki said "Okay, let's go back to our world"

* * *

(Junes. Electronic Section)

Finally, they've back to the real world as, everyone were relaxing their minds for a moment

"Aahh… Finally!" Yosuke said relief

"The 11th floor is our last tour. So, don't make any plans after school" Shizuka announced and, everyone nodded as determinations to rescue Kanji

"You're absolute right, Akahoshi" Yu nodded agreement "Okay, let's us go back-"

"HEYY-!"

The group shocked when, they've been hearing a voice from behind. That's Gary, who was walking around at this electronic section

"R-Rahman!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Yosuke asked a bit shock

"What do you mean? I was just looked around in this section at here" Gary started explain "...I heard, this store is a famous one"

"O-Oh…I see..." Yosuke sheepishly, but inside, he was happy

"What's up, Yosuke-san?" Gary asked

"Oh right… you don't know about this, Rahman-kun" Yukiko realized "Hanamura-kun's father is the manager of Junes"

"Wait, you mean... this department?" Gary asked a bit shock

"Yeah... my dad's the manager" Yosuke replied with a cheer tone

"Seriously!? That is awesome!" Gary exclaimed "I don't know, your father was the manager! I so jealous to you, Yosuke-san!"

"C'mon, dude. Don't overreacting like that, you've made me embarrassed" Yosuke embarrassed

"Speaking of that… Why are you guys doing here?" Gary asked suspicious

"We were just doing a part-timer jobs" Yu explained "Since, Yosuke had requested on us to helped him, today"

"I see…" Gary said somehow felt disappointed "But next time, you must tell me about this, okay!?"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you" Yosuke said

"After that, we can eat the steak and, let Yosuke pay for us!" Chie said excitedly

"Which meant… he will pay on us, huh? Awesome!" Gary said happily

"NO! I won't pay for anyone!" Yosuke yelled

"Come on, Yosuke" Yu said with a small smile on his lips "Just think, this is as the party 'Welcome to Inaba' on him"

"No, you too, partner!" Yosuke complained and scratched his hair

" _*chuckle_ it'd be fun. If Hanamura-san would pay for us" Tsubaki chuckled

"Oh, come on! If I'm paying for all of you, I can't buy a motorcycle for sure!" Yosuke complained

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Yukiko said

"That isn't fine, Amagi _-san_ " Yosuke said a bit annoyance "Why you guys aren't asking Akahoshi-senpai to pay for us" the headphone boy suggested

"Wait-me? But, I don't have money" Shinnosuke said

"Ooh-! Please, senpai!" Chie begging on him

"Yeah, please" Yukiko said

" _*sigh_ Maybe someday… I'll pay all of you, for the steak..." Shinnosuke sighed

"Promise?" Stellar asked to the point

"What- No, I mean- Grr…." Shinnosuke groaned annoyance "Fine… I'm promised"

"YEAH!" The group exclaimed ecstasy

"I'll remember about that, Shin-senpai!" Gary said excitedly

"And, don't worry, I'll pay it as well" Yu said

" _*sigh_ thanks…. You're too kind" Shinnosuke sighed

"Wow, Yu-san will pay for us too? Don't tell me… are you rich!?" Gary asked a bit shock

"That's not what I meant" Yu shook his head "I'm just helping on him, that's all"

"You're too kind, you know that" Yosuke commented

"…." The silence moment from Shizuka, who was staring dislike to the exchange student

"Shizuka-san, what's wrong?" Yukiko asked, making the scarlet in question calm shocked from her minds and, she is quickly focusing with this conversation

"No, I'm just a bit tired" Shizuka said calmly "I want to go back home, see you later" she said, before leaving the others

"What's up with her? Why is she leaving from here so fast?" Gary asked

"Nah, she's just tired after, helping Hanamura-san for part-timer" Shinnosuke explained. Even though, his explanation was lying "Well… I shall go back home now. See you tomorrow"

The group watched Shinnosuke has left from this place

"What's wrong with her? Does she hates me or something?" Gary asked a bit suspicious, but inside, he's actually pretty worried

"Nope, she was just tiring" Chie said "Don't worry, she'll back to usual self tomorrow"

"I hope so…" Gary said unsure about it

* * *

(After School 05/26/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

"Hey guys!" Gary calling on them and raised his right hand "You guys don't have plan, after school? If don't. Let's go to somewhere!"

"Sorry, Gary-san but… All of us have some planned" Yu said

"Narukami-san's right" Tsubaki said agreement "Today, I shall help my grandma"

"I too shall part-timer at Junes again, sorry dude" Yosuke apologized

"I see…" Gary said disappointed and rolled his eyes to Shizuka "How about you, Shizuka-san? You want come with me?" The group are shocked at Gary's bold moves after, he was asking to Shizuka for hang out, together

"W-What the hell, dude-!?" Yosuke shocked "A-Are you asking her for a 'date'!?"

"Wha-!?" Gary ask shocked

"S-Seriously!? W-We'll back you up!" Chie said surprised

"Mhm-hmm… Good luck for you two" Yukiko said supportive

"N-No! That's not what I meant…! I just…" Gary yelled with a blushed on his face "I just want to help her, since… she was looking sad"

"… _No, thank you_ " Shizuka has stood up from her seat and, said sharp in English on him "I don't have time for that and, I too not feel sad. I shall go with Shin-Nii, now. Bye" the scarlet girl has left from the classroom

"She's left" Chie said

"...Yu-san, are you sure she's a good person?" Gary asked not believed "She's looked so irritation at me"

"Yeah, she was a good person and... I guess, she was just tiring" Yu said unsure "Just leave her be for now, Gary-san"

"Okay then..." Gary nodded agreement

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 11th floor)

After they were lying to Gary. The group had ran to the Junes for exploring inside the sauna once more, and finally, they've been reaching the last floor

"Shizuka-san" Yukiko called her "What do you think about Rahman-kun?"

"Hm? What are talking about, Amagi?" Shizuka asked

"You know, what she meant. Back at school, he was asking you to 'dating' with you" Chie teased with a devilish smile

"Huh?" Shizuka response confused

"W-What-!?" Teddie shocked

"Wait- he did **WHAT** -!?" Shinnosuke asked annoyance "How dare he is asking Shizuka without ask on me first…!"

 _[C-Calm down, Master Shinnosuke]_ Bishamon tried to calm him down

 _[*sigh here we go again, Sister Complex mode on]_ Jirayia sighed

"Oi, Satonaka! You didn't have to say about that, right on the spot!" Yosuke yelled

"O-Oh yeah…" Chie realized "D-Don't worry senpai, Rahman-kun's a good guy so… you don't have to suspicious on him so much" the green jacket girl tried to explain it

"I won't fall for that" Shinnosuke said angry "And, I won't approve for Shizuka to go along with him"

"Akahoshi-senpai, you're overreacting" Yu said "And, I believe, Gary-san is a good guy"

"Although you were saying like that, but I- _*SMACK-_ Ouch!"

Everyone suddenly shocked after, they saw Shizuka has been hitting on Shinnosuke's head with Naginata's staff

"Could you silence for a while, Shin-Nii?" Shizuka said a bit harsher

 _["That must be hurt"]_ The group (expect: Teddie and Stellar) and, their Persona (expect: Suseri-Hime) thought a same things

"First: I wasn't accepted his invitation and, second: Stop being such 'Sister-complex' and cool down your head, Shin-Nii" Shizuka said with a cold tone

"B-But… you're… already 'cool down' my head with that weapon…. Ouch…" Shinnosuke said weakly

"…Hm? I see another door from over there" Stellar said when, she saw the door in front of them

"Oh! Could it be a last room?" Chie exclaimed

"Let's check it out" Yu said and, everyone nodded it

They see the door with a write **Welcome to Paradise**. The awkwardly silence are coming from the group

"… This is probably the last door in this floor..." Tsubaki break the silences and said uneasy

"… Teddie, do you smell someone inside this door?" Yu asked

" _*sniff *sniff_ yup! I do smell someone from that door!" Teddie exclaimed after, he sniffed a smell

"Which mean, Tatsumi's inside this door" Shizuka crossed her arms and said it

"Okay then…! Let's go to inside!" Chie exclaimed

.

.

.

.

.

"Erm… I'm said… let's go to inside..." Chie repeated her words in confuse

.

.

.

.

.

"Err.. Guys?" Chie asked in confuse

.

.

.

.

.

"Grrr…. HEY! What's wrong with you guys!?" Chie asked annoyance

"W-Well…Satonaka. We actually don't want come to go inside" Yosuke answered anxiety

" _*sigh_ this again…?" Shizuka sighed annoyance

"May I ask, why?" Stellar asked

"Yeah, why?" Teddie asked, too

"W-Well… Err… How should I explain this?" Yosuke scratched his hair and didn't know, how to explain to Stellar and Teddie

"Could this be about 'the romance relationship'?" Stellar asked

"What?" Yukiko asked

"Actually... Kirana-sama has told me about this before. About: the romance with a same genders" Stellar started to explain it "She said, 'In history of romance, not all guys are always fall in love with a girls, they also can fall in love with a boys' that's a theory from her" Stellar's explained, making everyone feels fearful "She too explained, how it is… First: they're-"

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Yosuke and Shinnosuke stopped her

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about!?" Yosuke asked terrified "I-I-I mean, you are making all of us freak out!"

"Hm? But... that was true, right?" Stellar asked a bit confuse. Although, she don't understand at all

"N-Not at all!" Yosuke yelled

"Eehh... I don't understand at all..." Teddie said clueless

"You didn't have to understand about that, Teddie..." Yu replied anxiety

"Which meant, Kirana-sama's completely wrong?" Stellar asked

"Y-Yeah... that was completely wrong" Chie informed

"I see... I'm sorry..." Stellar apologized

"Oh... don't worry about it" Yukiko said motherly to her

"Kurogane-san, does is mean Maxwell-san was a fans with... you know..." Shinnosuke asked with a low voice

"I do not know, Akahoshi-senpai…" Tsubaki say worried "But now, what should we do?" the pretty boy asked

"Let's go to inside" Yu said

"Wow… Are you serious?" Yosuke asked disappoint

"This is only decision we can take. Our main priority was rescuing Tatsumi from the beginning, correct?" Yu said

"Y-Yeah… You're right" Shinnosuke said agreement

" _*chuckle_ it seems, they've made a decision" Yukiko chuckled

"Yeah" Shizuka nodded agreement "Okay, shall we go now? We don't have waste a time"

"Yeah, let's move" Yu said and everyone went into inside the door

" _I can't believe she had explained about that to her... In any case, I_ _'ll ask about this to Kirana-Neesan…"_ Tsubaki thought a bit annoyance

* * *

(At the same. Maxwell's Residence, Basement)

" _HAACCHII-!_ _*sneeze_ " Kirana sneezed "Was someone speaking about me?" she asked to herself

"Oh well…"

She's ignored it, and continue made an weapon at the basement

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **Please: Favorite/Follows/Preview.**

 **Thank you for a read!**


	28. Ch28: Steamy Bathhouse P3: VS S Kanji

**The new chapter has updated! I hope everyone it**

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 11th floor, inside the last room)

The group had entered into the last room. Inside the room itself, was the bigger hot pools than other previous rooms

"… This place is so big than other room. I wonder, why…" Stellar said wonder

"That's because this place is the last stage… Then again, I have bad feeling about this" Yosuke scratched his hair and said anxiety

"Stop being such paranoid, Hanamura. All you need just face it and-"

"Look! Someone is over there!"

Chie interrupted Shizuka's line. After, she has been seeing Kanji along with his shadow, on the stage

"Is that Tatsumi-san and his shadow?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, and everyone run to them

"Kanji!" Yosuke shouted

"I-I…" Kanji said in hesitated

" _ **Oh, come now, enough with the charade. Isn't it awful to deceive people? To deceive yourself…?"**_ Shadow Kanji said _**"What's so bad about doing what I want to do?"**_

"That has nothing to do with it…" Kanji said in hesitated

" _ **I'm what you really want, aren't I?"**_ Shadow Kanji asked

"Hell no!" Kanji shouted

"We shall do something and fast, before this is too late!" Shizuka said

"Yeah!" Chie say agreed

" _ **Ooh, no you don't~"**_ Shadow Kanji said

At the same time, the overflow with water from the two pools has covering the area where the group were standing

"What's this? A water?" Tsubaki questioned

"Ah? Is this supposed to slow- Eeek? Uwaaaghh-!"

"Chie!"

When Chie slipped on the floor and, Yukiko grabbed her hand and try to hold out together, but failed and then, Yukiko too slipping on the floor

"Satonaka! Amagi! Are you two ok- Kyaaa-!" Shizuka too slipped on the floor when, she's stepping forward for help them

"… Did I just hear Akahoshi said 'Kyaa'?" Yosuke asked with a blush on his face

 _[Yeah… Damn that was cute]_ Jirayia commented happily

"Hanamura-san…" Shinnosuke said and, stare on him with a deathly stares

"N-Nothing!" Yosuke quickly said in fearful

"Are you guys okay?" Yu asked

"Y-Yeah, we're fine but… we can't move" Chie said, as she's trying to stand up

"W-What exactly is this?" Yukiko asked wonder

"This is just an ordinary water, but more slippery. This is more like an lotion" Tsubaki explained, when he putting his index finger to the floor and, analysis it

"Which mean, we should careful to step forward" Stellar said

"Yeah… Hey, Narukami-san, Hanamura-san. Have you guys had any ideas?" Shinnosuke asked and look to them

"Yu, do you bring a camera?" Yosuke asked in hopeful

"Sorry, I'm don't bring it" Yu said disappointment, but stay calm

"Oi-! What the hell are you guys thinking!? This is not time for think that stuff!" Shinnosuke yelled angry on them

 _[Mhm-mmm…. Nice picture]_ Jiraiya said excitedly

 _[JIRAIYA!]_ Tomoe yelled

" _ **Ohh, how I hate girls…"**_ Shadow Kanji continue his speak _**"So arrogant and self-centered! They cry if your get angry, they gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies…They look at me like some… some disgusting THING and say that I'm a weirdo…Laughing at me, all the while!"**_ Kanji's shadow practically yelling now

"… I think… we've heard this, too much…" Yosuke said hesitated

"W-What are you guys doing!?" Shizuka shouted on them annoyance, when, she tried to moving her body "You guys must do something, before that shadow is gone berserk"

"We know, but…" Shinnosuke replied, when he's trying think about the plan

"' _ **You like to sew? What a queer!' 'Painting is so not you' 'But you're a guy…' 'You don't act like a guy' 'Why aren't you manly….?' What does it mean to be 'a guy'? What does it mean to be 'manly'? Girls are so scary…"**_ Shadow Kanji yelling try to imitated a girl's voice

"I-I ain't scared of them!" Kanji yelled

"Tch! Let's try attack that shadow by force!" Shinnosuke said, as he's been preparing his gun and pointing the gun at his tarot card

"Yeah!" Yosuke said agreement, as he's been preparing his kunai for call his Persona

"Wait!" Yu and Tsubaki tried to stop them

"Come! Bishamon! / Jiraiya!"

 _*slip_

"Uwaagghh-!"

Yosuke and Shinnosuke has failed to summoning their Persona because, this floor is too slippery

 _[What the hell-!? Failed!?]_ Jiraiya shouted with a shock

 _[Master Shinnosuke!]_ Bishamon shouted with a worry

"W-Wait, senp-!"

 _*BUK_

Shinnosuke has hit on Tsubaki. The both of them are slipping on the floor, together

"Yosuke-!"

 _*BUK_

Yu grabbed Yosuke his hand. In the end, Yu too has slipping on the floor, along with Yosuke

"Sensei! Everyone! I'll save you all!" Teddie said determination and he begin to running

"Teddie-san, wait" Stellar tried to stop him

 _*BUK_

"Uwaaaaghhhhh-!"

Teddie has began following everyone's steps but, he was launching like a skate board. Stellar jumping to Teddie's back and stand up, like, she was playing a surf

"Eeek-!? Why-!?" Teddie shocked

"I'm sorry Teddie-san and please, hold on for a moment" Stellar apologized

 _[You guys couldn't move because of this water]_ Izanagi concerned

"I knew, but… if still keeps up. That shadow will…" Yu said

" _ **Men are much better…"**_ Shadow Kanji said _**"They'd never say those awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer men"**_

"Hell with that! What makes you think you can say that shit with my face!?" Kanji yelled

" _ **Why, you're me… and I'm you… You do know that, don't you…?"**_ Shadow Kanji said and making Kanji more frightened

"No… Nuh-uh! No way!" Kanji yelled

"Don't said it!" Yosuke tried to stop him

"There's no way in hell that you're me!" Kanji finally rejecting his shadow

"Too late…" Shizuka said

" _ ***chuckle teeheehee…. You're me, and there's no denying it!"**_ Shadow Kanji chuckled happily. His shadow has changing into the shadow. A muscular man with a roses and in the middle of his body is Shadow Kanji, along with another two a muscular man and, a giant male symbols as the weapons

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko shouted, after they've able to stood up and saw Kanji was unconscious

"Everyone, be on guard!" Teddie announced after, Stellar had stood to the floor again

" _ **I am a shadow… The true self…"**_ Shadow Kanji said _**"I'm just being true to myself… And that's why. I'll get rid of anything in my way!"**_

"Are these… Kanji-kun's true feelings?" Yukiko asked

"This isn't really him! It's just his emotions going haywire!" Yosuke said

" _*sigh_ I wonder. How all of shadow able to evolved? Same goes to the shadow self…" Shinnosuke sighed a bit depressed

" _ **This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I just say I'm gonna get rid of you!?"**_ Shadow Kanji said annoyance

"Everyone, let's go!" Yu shouted "Come, Izanagi!" the silver teen was summoning his persona first and, everyone has followed his lead

"Izanagi! Rakunda!" Yu commanded Izanagi

" **Rakunda!** " Izanagi sent a strange energy at Shadow Kanji "His defense is down now!"

"Satonaka! Akahoshi!" Yu called them

"Okay! Leave this on us! Tomoe, Go!" Chie commanded her Persona

"Attack on that shadow, Chiyome!" Shizuka too commanded her Persona

"Take this, **Skull Cracker!** " Tomoe prepared her dual naginata

" **Single Shot!** " Chiyome prepared her gauntlet blade

 _*BAM *BAM_

" _ **URGH-!"**_

Tomoe and Chiyome has attacking to Shadow Kanji with their weapons but, it's not working

"It's not working" Shizuka said

"What a tough opponent" Chiyome said annoyance

"… Let's attack Tatsumi-san's shadow, along with his bodyguards" Shinnosuke said "Your turn, Bishamon!"

"Understood, master _,_ **Swift Strike!** "

 _*BAM *BAM *BAM *BAM_

Bishamon moved fast to the center of enemy's territory and swing his yari around on them. After that, he quickly retreat back to Shinnosuke

"Those two shadow aren't feel hurt" Bishamon said

"Shin-Shin! Bishamon! Physical attacks won't work at those two shadow" Teddie announced

"At least, Tatsumi-san's shadow has took damages" Shinnosuke said

The Nice Guy faced Shadow Kanji and sent him **Dia** to him

"That shadow has used heal on him!" Teddie announced

"Seriously?" Shinnosuke shocked

"Great more working" Jirayia said

" _ **Urgh-! Damn you!"**_ Shadow Kanji said angry and using **Power Change** to himself

"He's charging up!" Teddie announced

The Tough Guy ran to Tsubaki and want to attacked on him with his fist but, Tsubaki has dodged it

"That was close" Tsubaki said

"Wow! Nice move, Tsubaki!" Teddie said relief

"We need defeat on those two shadows, first!" Yu said "Teddie! Stellar! Try to analysis their weakness it"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Teddie said

"Understood" Stellar said and now, Teddie and Stellar begun to analysis to enemy's weakness

"Found it!" Teddie shouted "The Nice Guy is weak against ice!"

"My eyes have found The Tough Guy's weakness. It's weak against fire" Stellar said "For, Tatsumi-san's shadow… He don't have any weakness, but… He's resist against electric magic"

"Okay" Yu nodded on them "Kurogane! Amagi! Yosuke! Wind and fire magic, at once, on The Tough Guy!" the silver teen gave a orders to them

"Okay, partner!" Yosuke said "Jiraiya, Garula!

"Okay, Narukami-kun!" Yukiko said "Go, Konohana-Sakuya!"

"Affirmative!" Tsubaki said "Shoutoku Taishi! Agilao!"

"Alright, **Garula!** "

" **Agilao!** "

" **FIRE TORNADO!** "

 _*FWWOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH_

Jirayia, Konohana and, Shoutoku using their wind and fire magic at once and, turned into the tornado along with fire. Their unison magic had targeted on Shadow, The Tough Guy. It has took a heavy damages and collapsed to the floor, because of shadow's weakness

"Alright! One down!" Jirayia said excitedly

"You're right" Konohana nodded agreement

" _I can't believe… I've worked together with him… Oh well, this isn't bad at all"_ Shoutoku thought admitted

"Akahoshi! Stellar!" Yu called them

"Got it!" Stellar said "Let's do this together, Akahoshi-san"

"Yeah" Shizuka nodded agreement "Mochizuki Chiyome, Garu!"

"Suseri-Hime, using Bufula into The Nice Guy!" Stellar commanded

"Let's do this, Suseri-chan! **Garu!** "

" **Bufula!** "

" **ICE TORNADO** , GO!"

 _*CREEEESSSKKKKK_

Chiyome and Suseri-Hime also following their steps by using wind and ice at once and then turned into, the ice tornado but, a bit smaller than fire tornado. The Nice Guy has turning into ice sculpture, because of weakness

"Last bodyguard is down!" Chiyome informed

" _ **How dare you! You take down my lovely boys!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled angry _**"Now, take this! Swift Strike!"**_

 _*BAM *BAM *BAM *BAM_

Shadow Kanji attacked at Yu's group with male symbols club and swung it. The Persona and, the Persona-users has took damages from his attacks

"Damn, that's hurts!" Jirayia said in pain

" _ **Now… I've already made my decision to go through with this. Get out of my way… Or I'll crush you!"**_ Shadow Kanji said threat

"Since, those two shadows was still collapse. All we can do now is attacking on the shadows" Izanagi told Yu

"Yeah. Okay, I will change the Persona" Yu said and Izanagi nodded agreement "Rakshasa!" the silver teen has changing The Fool Arcana to The Strength "Satonaka! Senpai! Follow my lead!"

"Yeah!" Chie said

"Understood!" Shinnosuke said

"Let's go Tomoe-san" Bishamon said

"Roger" Tomoe nodded agreement. When, Rakshasa, Bishamon and, Tomoe, were flying faster into the shadow's territory

" _ **Take this! Mazio!"**_ _*BZZZZTTTTTZZZZTT_

Shadow Kanji sent **Mazio** on Rakshasa, Bishamon and Tomoe but, they've dodging it and kept move forward. Those three persona have to split up. Bishamon is facing to The Tough Guy, Tomoe and Rakshasa are facing to The Nice Guy

" **Assault Dive!** "

" **Skull Cracker!** "

" **Brain Shake!** "

 ** _*BAM_**

They've sliced on them with their all strength. And then, they're quickly moving back to their partners, after, The Tough and Nice Guy was vanishing

"Alright!" Yosuke said proudly

"The last one is the boss" Shizuka said

" _ **YOU ARE KILLED MY LOVELY BOYS! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled in angry

"... My ears are already on limits to hearing this. Come on, let's hurry finish this" Shinnosuke said annoyance and pointed his gun into Shadow Kanji

" _ **I won't let you to defeat me!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled _**"Forbidden Murmur!"**_ the shadow has sent a purple circle around of them

"What the-!?" Shinnosuke shocked, when he's suddenly feeling not well

"Is this… * _cough_ a poison?" Tsubaki coughed after, he's realizing this feelings

"S-Seriously- _*cough_ " Yosuke coughed

"Oh no! All guys are getting poisons!" Teddie panicked

"What-!?" Chie shouted worried

"Everyone!" Yukiko said worried as well

"Don't worry… We'll be fine…" Yu said weakly "Amagi, please heal on us..!"

"Right… Konohana, please heal them!" Yukiko said

"Right! **Media!** " Konohana sent a sparkly energy around on the group. Although, her healed magic couldn't heal a poison

"Even though, we've got poison but… that's not meant, we'd give up! Bishamon, **Tarukaja!** " Shinnosuke commanded

"Yes, **Tarukaja!** " Bishamon sent the power energy to himself

"Urgh-!" Shinnosuke felt in pain when the poison still goes at inside him, same goes to Bishamon

"Go, Jirayia!" Yosuke said

"You too, Shoutoku!" Tsubaki said

" **Sonic Punch!** " _*BAM *BAM_

Jirayia threw his star shurikens to Shadow Kanji

" **Arm Chopper!** " _*SLICE *SLICE_

Shoutoku pointed his black odachi to Shadow Kanji and summoning an bright chop into Shadow

"Tch-!" Shoutoku felt in pain, because of poison, same goes to Tsubaki, Yosuke and Jirayia "Damn it, this poison effect is so annoying"

"How we supposed to fight in conditions like this!?" Jirayia asked annoyance

"Rakshasa!" Yu said

"Roger, **Brain Shake!** " _*SLICE *SLICE_

Rakshasa was slicing into Shadow Kanji but still, couldn't defeat it and the effects from the poison is still goes on

"Tch-!" Yu felt in pain

 _[Yu-san… You need a plan for heal that poison]_ Izanagi said

" _I know but, I don't have a cure or potion to healing this poison, with me"_ Yu thought

"… _I shall do something to helping Narukami-kun and the others…"_ Yukiko thought panicked when, she's tried to thinking

" _If I have magic to heal a poison, I will use it but now… I don't have it"_ Konohana thought panicked

"… _Oh yeah! I have that!"_ Yukiko thought remind "Teddie, did you still bring my bag?"

"Oh, yup! I always bring Yuki-chan's bag" Teddie said proudly and take something from behind him "Here!" the bear has shown a white small bag and Yukiko took the bag from him

"Is that a shopping bag?" Chie asked

"Yes. Let see… Here, I have this!" Yukiko said. She's taking an four Dokudami Tea on her both hands

"Dokudami Tea… Do you think that tea will useful?" Shizuka crossed her arms and asked

"Yes, I think. It will" Stellar said "I've heard, Dokudami Tea is good drink for health a poison… but, I don't for sure, it was true or no"

"We don't have time to think about it! Let's give this tea to them!" Chie said

"You're right" Shizuka said agreement "Okay, we'll give this to them" the girls nodded agreement

" _ **Swift Strike!"**_

"Grgh-!" "Uwaagh-!" "Tch-!" "Grr-!"

The guys are in trouble to handling at Shadow Kanji, since, they've been having a poison effects inside them. The Persona and Persona-users are trying to stand

"Dammit! How long we should handle this poison!?" Yosuke ask complained

"As long as we can _*cough_ " Tsubaki coughed

"Narukami-kun!" Yu heard, Yukiko's voice has calling him and, he look behind "Please drink this!" Yukiko has gave something to Yu, it was Dokudami Tea. The girls too giving a Dokudami Tea to the boys

"This is… Everyone, hurry drink this!" Yu told them and, they're hurry drinking this tea

"… Uuurhh… this drink is so bad…" Shinnosuke complained

" _*chuckled_ at least… this drink wasn't that bad than, Kirana-Neesan's medicine" Tsubaki chuckled

" _*sigh_ please, don't remind me that…" Shinnosuke sighed depression

"Hm…? Hey, I don't feel in pain or anything again!" Yosuke informed in cheerful

"Wait… This tea is cure our poisons?" Jirayia asked

"Yeah" Tomoe said

"Thanks to Yukiko for this. She's actually having the tea with her" Chie said

"Thank you, Amagi. You're rescuing us" Yu said, with a softer smile on his face

"Y-Yeah… No problem" Yukiko said, with a madly blushing on her face

"Our business isn't done yet. Let's defeat the shadow in one strike" Shinnosuke said

" _ **H-How can this be happen!?"**_ Shadow Kanji shocked

"Of course it can, moron…" Shoutoku said, whom has been standing in front of him without Shadow Kanji realized it

" _ **What the-!?"**_

" **Mind Slice!** "

 _*SLICE *SLICE *SLICE *SLICE_

Shoutoku has slicing to Shadow Kanji with his black odachi on his right hand

" _ **Urrghh-!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled in pain and he looked confuse, thanks to **Mind Slice** from Shoutoku

"He's getting confuses, thanks to Shoutoku's skill!" Teddie announced

"Wow. That was nice strike, Shou-chan" Jirayia teased

"Who're you calling Shou-chan?" Shoutoku asked annoyance

"My turn! **Assault Dive!** "

 _*STAB_

Bishamon stabbed into Shadow Kanji and quickly retreat back to Shinnosuke

"My turn! **Sonic Punch!** "

 _*BAM *BAM_

Jirayia threw his star shurrikens at Shadow Kanji. After that, Yu will begin his next move

"Rakshasa, Brain Shake!" Yu commanded his another Persona

"Eat this, you monster! **Brain Shake!** "

 _*SLICE *SLICE_

Rakshasa has slicing to Shadow Kanji and, made him is getting weaker

" _ **Grr… Damn it! This s all because, your fault! Now, eat this!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled to the group of girls _**"Roar of Wrath!"**_ the shadow has sent a red circle around of them

"What-!? Why am I feel- Grr- Angry!?" Chie asked annoyance

"What's happening?" Yosuke asked

"Oh no! All girls are getting a rages!" Teddie announced

"Great. I don't want Tomoe-chan and Chiyome-chan kick on me, in this situation" Jirayia sweat dropped and said in hopeful

"But, I hope. Tomoe-san and Chiyome-san will do that" Shoutoku said

"Don't hope like that. You want see me die by those crazy girls!?" Jiraiya asked worried

"Who're you calling 'crazy girls', huh!?"

 _*BAM *BAM_

"Gyaa-!?"

Tomoe and Chiyome ran to Jiraiya and they're kicking on his back and then, collapse to the floor in pain

" _*sigh_ watch out your mouth, for the next time, Jiraiya _-kun_ " Shoutoku sighed

"Y-You damn, Do-S…" Jirayia yelled weakly

"Excuse me, but this isn't time for fighting" Bishamon said "We need help them back to usual self"

"I have an idea" Yu said "Come, Jack Frost!" He's changing his The Strength to The Magician

" _Hello~!_ " Jack Frost said in English

" _J-Jack Frost… the snow spirit from England…? It's a real and…so cute…"_ Tsubaki thought adorable when, he saw Yu's other Persona, Jack Frost

"Tsubaki-san, focus" Shoutoku told him and making him back to reality

"I-I know" Tsubaki said shyly

"Jack Frost, Me Patra!" Yu commanded

"Aye, Sir!" Jack Frost said

" _ **I won't let you!"**_ Shadow Kanji want to attack Yu with his weapons after, the confuses effect has gone from him

"Bishamon!" Shinnosuke shouted

" **Maragi!** " _*FWOOOSSHH_

Bishamon made a fire walls in front of Shadow Kanji. He's making sure the shadow can't reach on them and let Yu's Jack Frost using a heal magic

" _ **Ooohhh-! This is so hot-!"**_ Shadow Kanji satisfied

"Brr… Now, I can feel a chill in my skin…" Shinnosuke terrified

"Now, Yu!" Yosuke called him and Yu nodded ready

"Jack Frost!" Yu commanded

"Me Patra, right? Okay! _Here we go!_ **Me Patra~!** " Jack Frost sent a sparkly energy on them and, the rage effects at the girls are now is vanished

"The rage effects has vanished" Tomoe said

"Woow! Now, my mind is back to a normal!" Chie said relief

"Thank you, Narukami-kun" Yukiko said thanks to Yu

"No problem" Yu said, with a smile on his face

"Okay, girls! Now, this is time for us to counter attack!" Shizuka said

"Yeah!" the girls shouted agreement

"Tomoe-san, let's beat him!" Chiyome said

"You don't have to tell me, I know" Tomoe said softer to her

They are flying forward at Shadow Kanji to the counter attacks

" **Single Shot!** " " **Skull Cracker!** "

 _*BAM_

Chiyome and Tomoe attacked to Shadow Kanji at once and then, back to their partners

" _ **Urgh-! Damn you-!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled in pain

"Let's do this, Konohana-sama" Suseri-Hime said

"Yeah" Konohana nodded agreement

" **Bufula!** " " **Agilao!** "

 _*DUARRRKKK_

Suseri-Hime and Konohana has using the ice and fire magic at once and then, explode. Now, Shadow Kanji has got weaker

"Woow! He's getting weaker than before" Teddie announced "Now, this is time to defeat it!"

" _ **S-Stay out of my way! What's wrong with acting however I feel like!?"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled in panic

"Of course, this is very wrong track" Shinnosuke said "However… to save Tatsumi-san, we should… defeat you and erase my nightmare as well!"

 _*BAM *BAM *BAM *BAM_

Shinnosuke has been shooting at Shadow Kanji with the gun on his right hand. Bishamon was flying to above, he's planning to launcher himself into the Shadow

"Bishamon! One hit strike, now!" Shinnosuke commanded

"Understood, master!" Bishamon has begun to launching himself into Shadow Kanji " **Assault Dive!** "

 _*STAB_

" _ **That's hurts-!"**_

Shadow Kanji felt in pain after, Bishamon had stabbed on his back, even though, he's still standing but, he didn't have energy to use it now

"Let's do this, Jiraiya!" Yosuke said and, he's jumping to the up

"Alright, Yosuke! Let's send him our 'gift'!" Jirayia said excitedly

"Right!" Yosuke has been throwing his kunais and targeting to Shadow Kanji "Jiraiya, Now!"

"Speed on! **Garula!** "

 _*FWOOOOSSHH_

Jirayia was using the wind at Yosuke's kunais for increase the speed on kunais, they've made like the rain of kunais and, Yosuke has landed to the floor safely

 _*stab *stab *stab *stab *stab *stab_

" _ **No-!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled in pain

"Chiyome, Garu!" Shizuka said

"I will erase these dirty roses from you! **Garu!** " _*WHOOOSSHHH_

Chiyome was sending the tornado around on him and, the roses has fly away from his body

" _ **Noo-! My beautiful roses-!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled sadly

"These wasn't a 'beautiful roses'. These just a disgusting roses had grown up from your chest… And now…" Shizuka said disgusted

 _*SLICE *SLICE_

"Kneel before me, you disgusting creator…"

Shizuka said with a cold tone when, she was slashing on Shadow Kanji's feet with her naginata. Her attacks make him on off guard and almost collapsed to the floor

" _ **No, more-!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled

"Tomoe! Let's do this, together!" Chie said

"Right, Chie-san!" Tomoe said

"Huwaaatttaaa-!"

"Skull Cracker!"

 _ ***BAM**_

Chie and Tomoe were attacking to Shadow Kanji, together, with Chie's kicked and, Tomoe's dual naginata

" _ **No… NO! I know you all thought I was 'weird' Deep down… You don't accept me at all! No matter what, I won't lose!"**_ Shadow Kanji yelled angry _**"Fanatical Spark!"**_

 _*BZZZZTTTTTTZZZZZ_

Shadow Kanji has using the electric magic to Yu's group. They've took a damages, especially Yosuke and Jiraiya

"Oh no! Yosuke! Jiraiya!" Teddie panicked

"Hanamura!" Chie shouted in worry

"Hey, Jiraiya! Are you okay!?" Tomoe asked

"M-Maybe… Damn, this is our weakness" Jirayia complained weakly

"D-Don't worry about us, we're okay" Yosuke said

" _ **Here I go! Power Change!"**_ Shadow Kanji has powering up to himself

"Be careful, guys! He's changing up!" Teddie announced

"Oh great…" Jiraiya complained

"Stellar-san…" Yukiko said

"… Roger" Stellar nodded agreement "Suseri-Hime"

"Konohana-Sakuya, please!" Yukiko said

"Let's do this, Suseri-san" Konohana said a bit cheerful and Suseri-Hime nodded as agree

" **Media!** "

They are together using the **Media** and making them refresh again.

"Wow! Double service of Media, nice" Jiraiya said excitedly

"Now, let's defeat it. Together…" Tsubaki said, when he readied his odachi along with scabbard and his eyes has staring to Shadow Kanji with, murderous-cold eyes

"Yeah" Yu said when, he was holding the katana on his right hand and changing his Persona back to The Fool, Izanagi "Izanagi!"

"Shoutoku Taishi!" Tsubaki said

"Let's go, Izanagi!" Shoutoku said

"Right" Izanagi said

" _ **Don't come near me! Swift Strike!"**_

 _*BAM *BAM_

" _ **What-!?"**_

Shadow Kanji shocked when he saw, Izanagi and Shoutoku were able to dodging his attacks and, they were flying forward for counter attack

"The same attacks, won't hurt on us" Izanagi readied his sword looks like, the naginata

"And, now eat this…!" Shoutoku readied his black odachi

" **Cleave!** "

" **Mind Slice!** "

 _*SLICE_

They were slicing at Shadow Kanji at the same times. The shadow want to collapse to the floor

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLICE_

"Be gone, Shadow"

Yu and Tsubaki said a same thing to Shadow Kanji with a cold tone. They've defeating Shadow Kanji with their final attacks

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy this and... I was kind a lazy for today (sorry)**

 **Please, Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks for the read**


	29. Ch29: Hang out with everyone P1

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

 **NEWS: I'm still for re-writer, my old Fanfiction 'The Twin's Fate' with a new one (I was still thinking about this plan)**

* * *

(Steamy Bathhouse: 11th Floor, inside the last room)

After Yu and Tsubaki were slashing to Shadow Kanji's main body and then, he back to the original form, the true self. They're sheath their swords and, look at Kanji's shadow

"Is it over...?" Tsubaki asked

"I hope" Yu replied

"Oi-!" Yu and Tsubaki heard, Yosuke's voice and see them were running into them "Are you guys, okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine" Yu replied

"We are just... over do it" Tsubaki said with a softer smile on his face

"Of course it is" Jirayia said "Then again, I've admitted Izanagi and Shou-chan's performed... That was great"

"Wow. In other words, you had admitted me as, the stronger than you, hmm?" Shoutoku crossed his arms and said arrogant

"At that part… No" Jiraiya said annoyance

"Enough for fighting, how about Kanji-san?" Izanagi said remind them

"Oh, that's right!" Shinnosuke shouted remind "We should check on him!"

"Urgh…." Yu heard, Kanji's voice has woken up. Everyone quickly look at him "D-Dammit…" the ex-punk student in question stand up from his spot

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko called him

"Kanji Tatsumi-san, are you okay?" Stellar asked

"Yeah...I'm okay…" Kanji replied weakly

"...Wait a minute, something isn't right on that shadow" Shizuka informed

Everyone shocked when, they look at Shadow Kanji has stood up again from his spot

"I-It's still coming at us! Kanji is still rejecting it..!" Teddie panicked

"Well… I knew, something like this would be happened…" Shinnosuke said concerned on him

"Yeah. Then again, I can't blame him with this many witnesses…" Yosuke said agreement

" _ **Such a passionate approach…"**_ Shadow Kanji satisfied

"What?" Yosuke asked confused

"W-What're you talking about?" Shinnosuke asked frightened

" _ **I think that you five… would make wonderful boyfriends"**_ Shadow Kanji said

"S-Stop it! Y-You got it all wrong!" Yosuke yelled

"Mark it. Our victorious have changed into the nightmare" Jiraiya said

"Enough… Stop… What the hell are you blabbering about…?" Kanji asked weakly

" _ **I don't care who… Won't someone, anyone, please accept me…?"**_ Shadow Kanji begged on them

"Stop…it…" Kanji tried to stop his shadow

" _ **Accept me for who I am!"**_ Shadow Kanji shouted with open arms

"Wh-Whoa! I really don't swing that way!" Yosuke panicked

"What should we do? If this keeps up..." Shizuka asked worried

"I said stop it!"

 _*SMACK_

Kanji ran into his shadow and, punched on his shadow's face really hard and then, collapsed to the floor

"Tch. Can't believe something like this is inside me…" Kanji said disappointed but, he know, what he's doing

"Kanji, you're…" Yosuke couldn't say anything on him

"…." Shinnosuke crossed his arms and closing his eyes

"Yeah, I know… I've known all this time I had something like you!" Kanji said admitted "It ain't a matter of guys or chicks… I'm just scared shitless of being rejected. I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hate me"

"But, you aren't alone" Yu said

"…." Kanji remained silent

"C'mon… get up. Anyone who looks like me, I know they ain't so weak that they can't take a punch" Kanji ordered his shadow to get up and, his shadow is doing just like he said "I already know that you're me… You're me… and I'm you, dammit!" Kanji has accepted his weakness and then, his shadow's body has been surrendering by a blue aura around him and, it will be changing into the Persona

"So… you're me" Kanji said at the black giant with design like a skeleton

"Yes, Oyabun!" The giant persona bowed politely on him and then, stand up "My name is Take-Mikazuchi, your persona"

"This Persona is so BIG than, I imagine it" Jiraiya commented

"He too seems, the kind Persona" Konohana commented

"I see… Urgh…" Kanji suddenly collapsed on the floor "Shit…."

"Kanji!" Everyone yelled

"OYABUN-!" Take shouted worried with a louder voice, making the Personas and humans are covering their ears

"Don't so loud, you idiot! He's just tired because, he had accepted his shadow and turned into you, his Persona!" Jirayia said annoyance

"Oyabun will be okay!?" Take asked panicked

"He'll be fine. Kanji-san just need some rest" Izanagi said

"Really? Are you sure?" Take asked again

"Yeah" Shoutoku nodded "Take-kun, you need go back to Kanji's soul now. We can talk more, later"

"Okay! I will go back!" Take said and then disappearing to back to Kanji's soul. The Persona following Take's steps as well

"We shall get out from this place now" Yu said, everyone nodded agreement

* * *

(Junes. Electronic Section)

They had went back to the real world and Kanji was sitting on the floor for a moment

"Kanji-kun… Are you okay?" Yukiko asked worried

"It's… It's nothing…" Kanji said weakly

"Don't look so tough, Tatsumi. We've known you're tired and, you can relax for a while" Shizuka said concerned

"I-I know… Ngh…" Kanji said weakly "Heheh… I feel great… it's like my mind's all cleared up…" the ex-punk student in question, let out the sigh of relieved

"Good to be hear, Tatsumi-san" Stellar said

Yosuke grabbed on his hand and helping him to stand up

"Hey… About what just happened" Kanji said curious

"We'll tell you later" Yu said

"Yeah. For now, you need to take a rest now" Yukiko said

"We'll be waiting for you at school" Chie said

"School…? Sure, if I ever feel like going" Kanji said tiredly

"I'll take this guy home" Yosuke said "If anyone asks, I'll just say I found him somewhere like this"

"And, me too" Tsubaki said

* * *

(Evening, Dojima's Residence, at the living room)

In the living room. Yu, Dojima and Nanako, three of them are sitting on the floor and eating their dinner together

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Dojima started to conversation "Remember that Kanji Tatsumi guy I told you about? You know, the one who went nuts on that news special. His family's shop called in to report him missing, but now he's been found. I thought I'd let you know, since you go to the same high school"

"I'm glad to hear that" Yu said relief

"Yeah" Dojima said "One other thing… Some people have seen you around that textile shop lately, I hear. It's not the kind of shop students normally visit" the hard-boiler detective asked on him. Yu calm shocked after, he has asked about that topic "Just what kind of business did you have there?"

"My friend took me there" Yu explained

"A friend…?" Dojima asked confused

"Yes. I was friends with Yukiko Amagi" Yu specified

"Oh… That Amagi girl? That's right her family's inn buys their stuff wholesale…" Dojima said realization " _*sigh_ …. Fine" Dojima sighed disappointment "Just don't get yourself in over your head, okay?"

"Yes, uncle" Yu nodded agreement

"… Are you fighting again?" Nanako asked sadly

"N-No. We're just talking" Dojima explained nervously

"Really?" Nanako asked again

"Yeah, that's nothing to worry about" Yu said softer on her

"Okay then..." Nanako replied worried

* * *

(Early Morning, 05/27/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

" _*yawn_ …. Good morning, guys" Yosuke yawned when, he was entering into the classroom, at the time when, he greetings at Yu, Yukiko, Chie, Tsubaki and Gary

"Morning, Yosuke-san" Gary greetings on him, when he's walked to his bench and, sit "You looked tired" the coral red haired young man asked

"Yeah… I was helping my dad at Junes, last night" Yosuke explained simply

"Oh I see. Hmm….." Gary said and stare on them suspicious

"What's it?" Yu asked

"Hmm… This is just my imagination or… You guys are looking tired for some reason" Gary's explanation, making the group in question startled "Are you guys doing something, besides your daily life?"

"N-Nope. We were just tired because, our jobs, yeah" Chie explained

"Okay…. Oh! I've heard, the guy who beat the biker gang had come back home, last night" Gary informed

"Oh really? That was a good news... Ha, ha, ha" Chie said nervously. Though, they had already known about Kanji

"Good morning" Shizuka greetings on them when, she has entry into her class and walked to her bench and sit it

"Good morning, Shizuka-san" Yukiko greetings

"Hey, Shizuka-san" Gary said on her but, she don't replied single words to him "Damn, she's pretty cold"

" _Hey, Yu"_ Yosuke whispered to Yu _"Do you know, what happen to her?"_

" _No, I don't know"_ Yu whispered reply _"Are you worrying to them?"_

 _"Yeah"_ Yosuke whispered _"After Rahman had moved here. Akahoshi's personality suddenly changed, like… she wasn't like him"_

 _[Nah… Yosuke just want become the cupid for them]_ Jiraiya said

" _That's not what I mean!"_ Yosuke whispered to his persona annoyance

 _[You're just overthinking, Yosuke-san]_ Izanagi said

 _[I agree with him]_ Shoutoku said agreement

" _Why you don't ask Akahoshi-senpai, Hanamura-san?"_ Tsubaki suddenly join into their conversation, when, he has gave a suggestion to him

" _He'll kill me, for sure"_ Yosuke replied afraid

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Chie suddenly bugging them and asked curious

"Nothing" Yosuke quickly replied

"Leave them be, Satonaka" Shizuka said calmly "That maybe just a stupid conversation from Hanamura"

"Hey! Not all my topics are stupid!" Yosuke complained

"…."

Gary stared at Shizuka with expression worried on his face. At the same time the school bell has rung and Kirana has come into their class 2-2

" _Good morning, my dear students_ " Kirana said in English on them and, put her books to the table "Today is English class. So everyone, please open your book"

All students in this class looked confuses. The first study is supposed to be philosophy class, not English class. Chie suddenly raised her hand

"Kirana-sensei" Chie started to ask "The first hour is supposed to be philosophy class, not English class, sensei"

"Ooh right. I'm forgot to mention it" Kirana said remind, she's putting her right hand on her hips and begin to explain the situation "Today, my time for English class and _Moron_ 's philosophy class have been changing, for today"

"Eeeeek-!?"

The students shocked after, she had explained a schedules is changed for today

"But don't worry, kids. After this lesson, you can see _Moron_ 's lecture again" Kirana said and let her devilish smile on her face show up "Alright. Let's begin to study, everyone please open page no 12…"

 _[Wow... She called The King Moron with, 'Moron']_ Jiraiya commented

 _[I guess... She hated on him]_ Tomoe said unsure

"Err... Kurogane, please wake me up… when, it's done" Yosuke said and lying down his head to the table

"H-Hanamura-san, don't fall to sleep" Tsubaki told him a bit panicked

"Zzzzz…." Yosuke dozed

"That was fast…" Gary commented

"Ooh… This is a stories about, 'The Thief'… what kind of stories is this? _*sigh_ I will bring the files with a good stories, next time" Kirana said a bit complain "O.K, I'll choose from one of you to read this. Let's see…" the foreigner woman looking to the book absent and search someone "… First one is Yosuke-kun. Please read the first paragraph, Yosuke-kun"

"…."

"Yosuke-kun?"

"Yosuke, wake up" Yu called him with a low voice

"Hanamura-san, please wake up, or, you'll get trouble!" Tsubaki tried to wake him up but, couldn't

Kirana walked into Yosuke's bench and saw him had fallen asleep. The foreigner woman looked annoyed and she's holding the book English on her right hand and, want to smack on him

 _*SMACK_

"Ouch-! What's that for... K-Kirana-sensei…" Yosuke frozen when he realized, his teacher had smacked on his head

"Oh. You've woken up" Kirana said sarcastic "Did you hear, what am I just said to you?"

"Err…Well… No" Yosuke said anxiety

" _*sigh_ Yosuke Hanamura-kun, please read this stories from, first paragraph, until done" Kirana told him annoyance

"Okay- Wait, you mean… all of it?" Yosuke asked

"All of it" Kirana said

"But, sensei…. This is so many…" Yosuke said worried

"Stop complain and read this story" Kirana said harsher "Or, you want me to send you to _Moron_ 's lectures at Class 2-1, hmm?"

"N-No, sensei!" Yosuke panicked

"If don't...Please read it" Kirana walked back to her post

"Good luck, Yosuke/Hanamura-san" Yu and Tsubaki said a same thing to him

"Uurgh… Why is this happen…?" Yosuke said depressed

 _[That was your fault, you know]_ Jiraiya told him

* * *

(Lunchtime. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

They had passed three hours for study and, the group were gathering around Yu's bench, except: Shizuka, was still sitting on her bench, Stellar and, Shinnosuke still aren't here

"Aaahhh…. Finally…" Yosuke said relief

"Geez, Hanamura. You better not to sleep during Kirana-sensei's class" Chie scolded him

"Yeah… That would teach me for someday to not screw up in English class" Yosuke admitted

"C'mon, dude" Gary said "You had good spoke in English, you know" the coral red haired young man said on him with a smile

"Yeah. Even though, his toned in English is unclear" Yukiko commented

"That's deep hurts" Yosuke said depressed

"Hey. Are you guys have schedules for tomorrow?" Gary asked

"We don't know for sure" Tsubaki said unsure

"How about Sunday?" Gary asked again

"I guess no, why?" Yu asked back

"Cool! If, you guys don't have one. Let's hang out, together!" Gary clapped his both hands together, in exciting "How about you, Shizuka-san?"

"Do as your wish… I'm not going" Shizuka stood up from her bench and want to outside but, suddenly Gary hurry standing in front of her

"No, no. You must join with us" Gary said

"I'm not going and, this is already my decision" Shizuka replied annoyance

"Nope!" Gary shook his head "You m-u-s-t join with us, on Sunday, Shizuka-san"

"Are you stupid or what? I just said 'I'm not going'" Shizuka replied annoyance

"Can you please stop act like a kid?" Gary asked annoyance

"Wha- I'm not acting like a kid!" Shizuka said angry "Wait a second… you're the one who acting like a kid, everyday!"

"Me-!? Come on, Shizuka! I was just inviting them to Junes or Shopping District, as friends!" Gary yelled back "Or maybe… you don't want to join because… you were dislike me"

"What-? Why am I supposed to hate at you?" Shizuka asked confused "How can you say like that, without a proof?"

"Guys…" Yosuke tried to stop them but, he can't say on them in argued situation

"Because, you always ignore me" Gary said simply

"No always…" Shizuka said nervously

"Always" Gary replied simply at her, but, she look away from him "See? You're looking away from me"

"N-No! I'm just thinking!" Shizuka yelled a bit louder

"Really?" Gary asked suspicious

"…." Shizuka didn't replied

" _Hey, Yukiko"_ Chie whispered to Yukiko _"Don't you think, this is kind a… romantic?"_

" _*chuckle I think so, too"_ Yukiko whispered back with soft chuckled

"I heard you!" Shizuka yelled at Chie and Yukiko

"Soo…?" Gary said 'Soo…' with a long tone "Will you come with us, on tomorrow Sunday? As, the proof, you're dislike me or don't"

"Hey, that was cheating!" Shizuka yelled disagree with him

"So, what's your answer?" Gary asked curious

"Grr…. Fine, I will go with everyone…" Shizuka has agreed with him now

"Really? Sweet!" Gary said happily and holding Shizuka's both palm hands with his "You finally accept my invitation!" his louder voices, making they have attention from all students in this class

"D-Don't so loud and, let go from my hands, moron!" Shizuka yelled, with blushed on her face

"Well… that's awkward to see, how Rahman invited Akahoshi to join with us" Yosuke commented

"Yeah but, don't you think, this was almost romantic" Chie said

" _*chuckle_ I think so, too" Tsubaki chuckled

"I glad, Akahoshi-senpai don't know about, they've been holding hand" Yosuke said

"Aah… Yosuke" Yu said and, pointed his index finger to the door

"Eek-! S-Senpai…?"

Yosuke saw Shinnosuke has hid behind the door and stare at Gary with bloodshot stares from his eyes and, handful his artificial left hand, very hard. The group were watching on him, with sweat-dropped and worried

"He know…" Yu said uneasy

"Yeah… Which mean, Rahman-san has been targeting by Akahoshi-senpai" Tsubaki said a bit worry

"I could tell, by looking on his bloodshot eyes just now… that was, so scary" Yosuke terrified

* * *

(Daytime, 05/29/2011. Shopping District, North)

Today, the Investigation Team plus Gary were walked around a shopping district. Gary walked in front of them along with, Shizuka and Stellar, Chie and Yukiko have fun chatted to each other, Yu and Tsubaki also have chatted about the case (without, Gary hearing they conversation) and some other topic, Yosuke tried to calming Shinnosuke when, the man in question has stared on them with bloodshot eyes

"Calm down, senpai. They're just friends" Yosuke explained

"How is supposed to be category as 'friends' by holding her hands like a couple just, like yesterday!?" Shinnosuke said hatred with a lower voice "I won't approve this… I've felt like… I want punch him by this left hand"

"D-Don't do that!" Yosuke panicked

 _[Ooh… come on 'Shin-Nii'. Just leave them be]_ Jiraiya said

"Don't call me that and I can't leave them be" Shinnosuke said to Yosuke's Persona

 _[Geez… You're such sister complex. It's doesn't matter if they become the couple or Gary as, your 'little brother-in-the law']_ Jiraiya sighed

"Hanamura…!" Shinnosuke yelled on him

"What-!? He said it, not me!" Yosuke panicked

 _[Jiraiya… can you please to, do not add another fuel into his heart]_ Bishamon scolded him _[You're just making this situation worse]_

 _[I know, I know, but… I wasn't adding a fuel into him. What I meant is, just let your precious younger sister have some experience about a 'Love' to the other boy…. Hah, that was nice. Of course… you need to keep watch at her for... do not cross the line]_ Jiraiya told him

"What-!?" Shinnosuke shocked

"J-Jiraiya!" Yosuke yelled quite

 _[What? That was true, right?]_ Jiraiya questioned

 _[Jiraiya… Just shut up about that conversation, already…]_ Bishamon said threatening on him

 _[*sigh Fine, fine…]_ Jiraiya sighed

"What are they talking about? And, why Shin-senpai anger on Yosuke-san?" Gary questioned

" _*sigh_ who knows, just leave them be" Shizuka sighed

"Hm…" Gary remain silent

"Did you think something, Rahman-san?" Stellar asked realized

"Yeah, I'm just wondering. Why all the shops around this place, had closed?" Gary asked wonder

"Well… That was a long story. So… this is hard to explain it" Yosuke said depression

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore, I understand" Gary said

"Okay…" Yosuke said somehow relief

"Oh, Rahman-kun! Do you know the best beef bowl in this place!?" Chie said excitedly

"No one ask" Yosuke said annoyance

 _[And, I know what will she say]_ Jiraiya said

"Oh, really? Where's it?" Gary asked curious

"Over there-!" Chie pointed her index finger to Chinese Diner Aiya

 _["Figures…"]_ Yosuke and Jiraiya thoughts a same thing

"Chinese restaurant?" Gary asked

"Yup! That's the best beef bowls in this place!" Chie said "I was always eating over there with Narukami-kun, after practicing!"

"What, you were practiced with Satonaka-san, now?" Shinnosuke asked

"Yeah" Yu said simply

"At least, you had saved from her deathly kicks" Yosuke said joked

"Wow... That sounds dangerous" Gary commented

"Hey! Don't treat me, like the monster!" Chie yelled

"Chie's kicking is very hard but… she couldn't handle the insects" Yukiko said

"Hmm... That was news to me" Shizuka said surprised

"H-Hey, Yukiko! Why did you tell them!?" Chie yelled embarrassed

" _*chuckle_ ha, ha, ha" Gary chuckled "You're not just tomboy but, you too have a feminine side, huh?"

"Wh-What-!? Don't say something like that!" Chie yelled with a blushed on her face "O-Okay, let's go to the next location!"

"How about go to the Tatsumi Textile?" Gary suggested "I want buy cloth to my mother at home"

"Oh yeah, sure" Chie said

"We'll help you to choose a cloth" Yukiko said

"And, we can visit to someone in there" Yu said

* * *

(Tatsumi Textile Shop)

They were entering into Tatsumi Textile Shop, for Gary's gift to his mother at America and then, they look at Kanji was sitting on the floor

"Welcome to- Oh, it's you guys!" Kanji said, but somehow, he feels happy to see them

 _[Hello, everyone!]_ Take said spirited up

 _[Yo, Take-kun]_ Shoutoku said

"Good to see you again, Tatsumi-san" Tsubaki said

"Err… please just call me 'Kanji', Kurogane-san…" Kanji said a bit depress

" _*chuckle_ I'm sorry. This is my habits" Tsubaki chuckled

"So, how are you doing?" Yosuke asked

"O-Oh yeah… I'm okay" Kanji said hesitated "So, did you guys come here to buy something?"

"Yeah, we want to buy the cloth for Rahman-kun's mother" Chie explained

"Oh sure, go ahead and see it" Kanji said

"Hmmm…." Gary stared at Kanji

"Hm? What're you looking at me for?" Kanji asked

"Hmmm…. You're just said, your name is 'Kanji Tatsumi', right?" Gary asked

"Hah? Yeah, why're you ask?" Kanji asked confused

"Could it be… you're the one who was beating a biker gang, right?" Gary asked

"Hah? Yeah, that was already in past" Kanji said

"Wait, seriously? Don't tell me… Are you a biker, too?" Gary asked curious

"W-What-!? Hell no! I'm not the biker gang!" Kanji shouted angry

 _[Yeah! Don't dare to say Oyabun's biker gang!]_ Take yelled

 _[Oi-! He can't hear you!]_ Jiraiya told him

"Calm down, Kanji. He's just want to knowing about you" Yosuke said calm him down

"Rahman, didn't know everything about what happen here and, he was just hearing about you from the rumor" Yu added

"Oh… Okay. I can understand that..." Kanji calmed down

"Okay! Let's search, a good cloth for your mother, Rahman-kun!" Chie exclaimed

"Yeah!" Gary exclaimed

" _*sigh_ what a pair of troublemaker…" Shizuka sighed

Everyone were begin to searching the good cloth kimono for Gary's mother, as the present. Suddenly, Kanji's mother come in

"Oh, Yuki-chan. This good to see you again, along with your friends" Kanji's mother said "Did everyone come here to buy our cloth?"

"Yes, ma'am" Yukiko nodded, she's moving closer to Kanji's mother to talk

"So, did you already find it?" Yosuke asked at Chie, Stellar, Shizuka and Gary

"Nope, Hanamura-san" Stellar said

"We need to choose careful the cloth for kimono" Shizuka crossed her arms and explained "With the good quality, like; a fabric, a color, and not crumpled after, we laundry or wash it"

"Wow... She's know about the cloth's quality..." Kanji said surprised

"… She's really mastery about the fashions…" Chie commented nervously

"Well, I guess… she's more girly than you, Satonaka" Yosuke teased

"W-What!? You want me to kicking on you!" Chie yelled

"I-I'm just joking!" Yosuke said

"Shh! Stop fighting, you two! We were at Tatsumi-san's shop" Shinnosuke hissed

"I know!" Yosuke and Chie yelled at him and, Shinnosuke only sighed on them

"How about this?" Gary asked, when he was holding the green cloth with a flower design

"… It's good" Shizuka commented

"Hmm… What are you holding at?" Gary stared at Shizuka's light green cloths with the design is almost alike, from before

"Oh nothing, I was just look at this cloth..." Shizuka said

"But, you pick that cloth… is beautiful" Gary commented "I mean, that design is same"

"…. I-I see" Shizuka said embarrassed, with a blushed on her face "W-Well… if you choose both of them… I'm sure… it will be good for your mother"

"You think so, too? … Okay, I'll begin to choose one" Gary said thinking "Hmm… How about your cloth?"

"Eh? M-Me!?" Shizuka shocked, her faces suddenly turning madly blushed _"What is he thinking!? W-Why is he choose my cloth….?"_

"So? What do you think?" Gary asked

"It's… It's okay…" Shizuka said nervously

"Are you okay, senpai?" Yu asked to Shinnosuke, very careful

"I. Perfectly. Fine" Shinnosuke said anger

"No, you're not fine" Yosuke said worried

* * *

(3 minutes. After they have done for shopping)

"Here, this is for you" Kanji's mother gave the box to Gary

"Thank you, ma'am" Gary said

" _*chuckle_ no problem" Kanji's mother chuckled

"Glad, we've found a good choices to your mother, Rahman-kun" Yukiko said happy

"Yeah, thanks to Shizuka-san for this" Gary said cheerful

"Yeah, no problem…" Shizuka said hesitated

"Where will we go next?" Yu asked

"How about going to Souzai Daigaku? I want to try eat the beef steak" Gary said

"Okay, let's go!" Chie exclaimed happily

"Why are you saying that first!?" Yosuke asked annoyance

"How about you, Kanji-kun?" Yukiko asked

"Nah… I'll pass. I'm still not feeling well" Kanji said

"Okay then… Let's go!" Chie said and, she has ran into outside the shop

"Wait- Satonaka!" Yosuke said

"Please excuse us, ma'am" Yu said politely

"Please, come again" Kanji's mother said

Everyone followed Chie into outside the shop but, suddenly Kanji…

"Hey, you! Err… Stellar, wasn't it?" Kanji called her

"Did you need something, Kanji Tatsumi-san?" Stellar asked

"Nah… You don't have to call me with a full name" Kanji said "So… Err… did you friends with them?"

"Yes. I was friends with 'senpai'" Stellar said

"Oh, Okay…" Kanji said simply

"Hey, Stellar! What are you doing!? Hurry up, come here!" Yosuke called her from outside

"Hanamura-san, has called me… So, please excuse me…" Stellar said politely and hurry follow them

.

.

.

"Wait… Did she just said 'senpai'?" Kanji said realized "… That's mean… T-They're my senpai!" the ex-punk student started realized in panic

* * *

 **For the next chapter will continue Kanji's Arc. I hope everyone enjoy it...!**

 **Please Review/Favorite/Follow**

 **Thanks for read my fanfiction...!**


	30. Ch30: Hang out with everyone P2

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

 **Sorry for shorter chapter for this time! XD But, I hope everyone enjoy my fanfiction!**

* * *

(Shopping District, North. At Souzai Daigaku shop)

After, they were shopped at Kanji's textile shop. Everyone went to Souzai Daigaku shop for relaxing, Gary and Chie were ordering two pack of beef steaks and, the rest had bought a drinks

" _*munch *munch *gulp_ this beef steak is delicious" Gary commented when, he ate the beef steaks

" _*gulp_ See? I told you before" Chie said happy after, she swallowed her food "Oh, and let Yosuke pay the beef for us"

"Hell no" Yosuke replied annoyance

" _*chuckle_ ha, ha, ha, ha" Gary suddenly laughed

"Did something fun?" Chie asked

"Ha, ha, ha…. Sorry, I'm just thought something" Gary stopped his laugh "I've thought, Yosuke-san and Chie-san will be good pair, as family"

"WHAT-!?" Yosuke and Chie shocked at the same time

 _[Did you hear that, To-mo-e-chan~?]_ Jiraiya said with a charming tone

 _[Shut up, pervert]_ Tomoe said annoyed

"But... You guys are more like: a husband fear against his wife. You know just like, the comedy program on TV" Gary commented with devilish smile from his face

"What-!? That wasn't funny, Rahman!" Yosuke asked nervously

"Yeah, we wouldn't join to comedy show or anything! And, not in million year, I'll pair with Hanamura!" Chie added angry

"But Chie… _*ppff_ you and Hanamura-kun would be perfect pair _*pfff_ on comedy show on TV, Hahahahaha….! I want see, what will happen, Hahahaha...!" Yukiko laughed. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Yukiko's laughed

"H-Hey… What's happened to Yukiko-san?" Gary asked worried

" _*sigh_ She's in laughing fit mode on" Chie sighed

"And, he as well" Stellar pointed her index finger at Shinnosuke

"S-Satonaka-san and H-Hanamura-san, as actor and actress on comedy show… _*chuckle_ Hahahahaha! That will be fun! Hahahahaha...! What a perfect pair!" Shinnosuke laughed

"S-Shin-senpai, too?" Gary asked with a sweat dropped

" _*sigh_ Sadly… Yeah" Shizuka sighed depression

" _*chuckle_ but, don't you think. Rahman-san's joke is definitely true, hmm?" Tsubaki soft chuckled

" _*giggle_ honestly, yeah" Yu soft giggled as well

"HEY!" Chie and Yosuke yelled at them

"Oh dear, it's you guys"

Everyone heard, the woman's voice from front of them. It was Kirana, who was walked to their direction and, at the same time, Shinnosuke and Yukiko have stopped their laughs

"Hello, Kirana-Neesan" Tsubaki greeting on her

"Hey, Tsuki-chan. This is good to see you and everyone else in here" Kirana said a bit cheerful

"And, I wish… you've stopped call me with 'Tsuki'…" Tsubaki said annoyed

"But, why? That was a cute nickname, Tsubaki-san" Gary teased

"No" Tsubaki replied with a cold voice

"Hehehe, I'm just kidding" Gary said with a smile

"Kirana-sensei, why are you holding that bag? Do you want go to somewhere?" Chie asked realization after, she saw Kirana had held the bag on her right shoulder

"I want go to Shiroku Store" Kirana started to explain "I will buy some herb and ingredients to my next medicine"

"Oh… I see…" Yu said hesitated

"Medicine? Wow, I don't know you can make medicine, sensei" Gary asked curious

"If… Poison medicine, she can…" Yosuke replied anxiety

"Hey, Yosuke-kun. That was rude for saying like that to your teacher, you know" Kirana said with a cold voice

"N-No! That was just a joked!" Yosuke panicked

"O.K. If you could understand that and, I want Yosuke-kun and Shin-kun to drink it, when it's done" Kirana requested

"I-I'll pass, sensei!" Yosuke terrified

"If, both of us drink that. We'd be die for sure, by her experiment…" Shinnosuke said worried

"Shin-senpai… Is Kirana-sensei's medicine really that dangerous?" Gary asked

"Very. Dangerous. At the same time, it'd take you to the dreamland" Shinnosuke explained with a hollow voice

"S-Seriously?" Gary said with a sweat dropped

"Yeah… Besides, I was the victim from her medicine" Shinnosuke said calmly

"C-Come on, Shin-kun! A-About that… I was just adding with a wrong ingredients and herbs into the bottle…!" Kirana explained nervously

" _*sigh_ I'm suggesting, you shall check to your medicine before to the others, Kirana-Neesan" Tsubaki sighed

"O-Okay… Sure! I will be making sure, I drink it! And, I will show you all, mine medicine is success!" Kirana replied hesitated but, she has decided it with declaration speaks

" _Hm? Will she do that?"_ Tsubaki thought questioned

"Good luck, sensei!" Gary cheered her

"Hah. Okay, I should go now. Bye" Kirana said and leaving them be

"She's left…" Shizuka said uneasy

"And, I hope… she wouldn't push on us to try her 'Hell Medicine Drink'" Yosuke said hopeful

"Hope so…" Shinnosuke said depression

"Yeah, me too…" Yu said agreement "I rather die in battlefield than, Kirana-sensei's medicine"

"Narukami-san… That sounds clichéd…" Tsubaki said worried

"By the way, Rahman-kun. Why are you moved to Inaba? And, why aren't going to Tokyo or Kyoto?" Chie asked curious

"Well… Tokyo and Kyoto are so biggest city to me and... I doubt, I'll be getting lost in that big place. That's why, I had chosen Inaba" Gary explained a bit embarrassed

"Ooh I see… I can understand that" Chie said

"Chie!?" Yukiko scolded to Chie

"Did you come to here by your parents or your own will?" Shinnosuke asked sharper, like he was interrogating on him

"Why are you questioned that?" Shizuka asked

"Just curious" Shinnosuke replied simply

"Well… By myself, I guess" Gary answered

"Oh, really…? Hmm... Fine then" Shinnosuke said disappointment

"… Hey guys! Let's go to Junes's Electronic Section!" Gary suggested, making everyone have questioned at Gary's suggestion

"Ah? Why are we going over Junes?" Yosuke asked

"You'll know" Gary said excited with a smile

* * *

(Junes. Electronic Section)

Gary guided them to the biggest TV, where they were always using this TV to the TV world. The Investigation Team have weird feelings about this

"Mmhmm… This is strange…" Gary crossed his arms and said confused

"About what? I mean, why are you bringing on us to here?" Yosuke asked

"Two days ago… I had heard this big TV was singing without TV's turn on" Gary explained, making the team shocked after listening this "Like: 'Scooby- Be-Doo- Be-Doo~' or 'I'm beary lonely….' or… something like that"

" _That must be, Teddie!"_ Yosuke, Shinnosuke and Chie thoughts realized

"But now… I can't hear that voice again. I wonder, why…" Gary said curious

"R-Rahman-kun… it would have been your imagination" Yukiko said nervously

"Y-Yeah… What in the world the TV have the voice without turn on it?" Chie added a bit panicked

" _That voices… Is that you, Yuki-chan, Chie-chan!?"_

The Investigation Team shocked when, Teddie has called them from the other world and, Gary who was standing next to the big TV, has heard it too.

"See? See? I told before is true!" Gary said excitedly but suddenly his face turned realization what the TV's voice had said "Wait a minute… that voice just said 'Chie-chan' and 'Yuki-chan'. Is this voice knowing about you?"

"N-No! No!" Chie shook her head with panicking "We don't know anything about that voice, right Yukiko!?" she said as, she look at Yukiko

"Chie's right. We don't know anything about that voice" Yukiko started to explain "That must be the creepy ghost"

"The creepy ghost?" Gary asked confused

" _How rude! I'm your precious your Teddie bear!"_ Teddie's voice yelled sadly

" _Why are you replying at for!?"_ Shinnosuke, Chie and, Yosuke thoughts panicked

"Teddie bear, huh?" Gary asked to himself confused

"That must be your imagination… Plus, we don't have something like this at Junes" Yosuke tried to change the subject

"How about that voice? You guys are heard it, right?" Gary asked

"Nope. We don't hear anything" Yu said

"O-Oh yeah, right! W-We aren't heard anything" Chie said nervously

"Seriously?" Gary asked again just for make sure

"Yeah, just like Hanamura-san had said it. It probably was just your imagination or... you maybe have something, we don't have… like, a strong sense to hearing something from a far away" Tsubaki said calmly

"Mhmm…. I don't know but… maybe" Gary said unsure

"Forget about that and, let's us go to over there" Shizuka stepped forward and said on him

"Huh- W-Wait!"

Shizuka grabbed Gary's right arm and walking forward to leave the location of TV World's gate and let the rest to deal with Teddie. When, the sign of them has gone now, this is their chances to speak to Teddie

"Hey, Ted! Did you hear me!?" Yosuke called him with a low voice

" _Yup! I heard you very clear, Yosuke. What's up?"_ Teddie asked

"What the hell are you doing!? You've almost expose secret about the other world because, your voices!" Yosuke yelled

"Shh! Quite Hanamura-san!" Shinnosuke hissed

"S-Sorry..." Yosuke apologized

" _Eehh… What are you talking about?"_ Teddie asked confused and clueless

"Hanamura-san said… someone had heard your voice from the TV World into here, the real world" Stellar explained

" _Eeh-!? S-Sorry… I don't know!"_ Teddie apologized _"You guys know… I always to be a lonely bear. So, I had idea to sang for my loneliness… I'm sorry Sensei, everyone"_

"Don't be sad, Teddie-san" Tsubaki said concerned

"And, I've told you… You're just overthinking about yourself" Yosuke said

" _I know… but still…"_ Teddie said sadly

"Don't worry, Teddie. We understand about that and, we had known, this is just an accident" Yu said forgive on him "But next time, you should lower your voice"

" _Yes, Sensei. I will!"_ Teddie said happily

"Okay one problem has solved. Now, we shall look at them" Chie said

"Oh, speak of devil…" Shinnosuke said when, he saw Gary and Shizuka were walking back to their direction

"Hm? What are you guys doing?" Gary asked

"Nothing" Yukiko said with a serious tone

"Okay..." Gary said worried

"W-Well… Why don't we go to the food court" Chie suggested "I've felt get hungry for some reason"

"You just want me to buying you the steak" Yosuke said realized with annoyance tone

" _*chuckle_ Sure and... I have fun for today, because of you guys. Thanks to hanging out with me" Gary chuckled cheerful

"You don't have to politely on us" Yu said "We too have fun to hang out with you, because... we're friends"

"Yu-san…." Gary remained silent

"… I actually… I glad to joined with everyone… Although, this is kind a weird" Shizuka said and Gary look at her

"Oh really? Well, I'm glad to hearing that from you, Shizuka-san" Gary said relieved

"Yeah… Thank you, I guess" Shizuka said embarrassed

 _[Look at her, master. She seemed happy to joined with us for today]_ Bishamon said

"Yeah… But, I won't approve to their relationship as, a couple" Shinnosuke said a bit anger

 _[That was still a long way, sir…]_ Bishamon calming down on him

"Okay guys, let's go to the food court" Yu said a bit cheerful

"Yeah!" Yosuke said agreement

* * *

 **If Everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please: Review/Favorite/Follow it  
**

 **Thanks for read my fanfiction...!**


	31. Ch31: The truth behind their activies

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Evening 06/04/2011. Dojima's Residence, at Yu's room)

Yu looked at outside from his room, the fog has set in along with rainy. After that, Yu staring into television to check on the Midnight Channel

 _[This is almost time, Yu-san]_ Izanagi said remind him

"I know" Yu said

At the same time. The screen on television has turned on but, no one is appearing on the Midnight Channel

 _[It seems. No one is shown on the Midnight Channel. Good job, Yu-san]_ Izanagi said

"Yeah… that's because everyone had been helping me. I can't do this by myself" Yu said

 _[… Yeah. Me too]_ Izanagi said agreement

* * *

(Early Morning 06/06/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 1-3)

Today, Kanji could go to school after he had recovered at his house. When Kanji went to his class, all students look at him, like they are scared on him. At the same time, Stellar walked to Kanji

"Oh, Tatsumi-san. This is good to see you again" Stellar said relieved with a blank expression on her face

 _[Take-Mikazuchi-sama as well]_ Suseri-Hime said

 _[Thanks, Suseri-san! And, please just call me Take]_ Take said pleasure

 _[As you wish…]_ Suseri-Hime replied politely

"O-Oh… Y-Yeah" Kanji said nervously

"Are you okay? You looked nervous, Tatsumi-san" Stellar asked

"I-I'm okay, but… could you please just call me Kanji" Kanji rubbed his neck and replied uneasy

"… This is my habits" Stellar replied

"Stay away from him, Maxwell-san! That Kanji Tatsumi is a dangerous student!" female student said worried with a low voice

"S-She's right. Come here, Maxwell-san" another female student added

 _[How dare they're treat Oyabun like the criminal!]_ Take yelled anger

 _[Take-sama. You did remember they can't hear our voices]_ Suseri-Hime told him

 _[Yeah, but-!]_ Take couldn't say anything

"Grrr…."

Kanji looked annoyance because, those girls were speaking bad about Kanji in front Stellar and other students. But, Stellar answered them with shook her head as, refuse

"I am refuse" Stellar said with a cold tone, making them shocked by her decision "And… Please do not call him with 'dangerous student' or anything, because... He's my friends"

"F-Friends-!?" The female students shocked

"Yes" Stellar replied "If you dare to say anything bad about my friends… I will make you pay" the white haired girl has threatened with cold voice and eyes on them. They've been terrified and ran away from her

"Wooaahh…! Hold on! You don't have to defend me like that!" Kanji told her with panicked "I had already used it, when I was still kid…So…"

"I do this because… I have to protecting them" Stellar said determined "I don't like to see everyone get pains because of negative thoughts from all people and… I don't want to see everyone get hurts because of 'them' as well…This is my lesson from everyone"

"…." Kanji remained silent

"Oh… I'm sorry to hearing about this… I know, this is kind a… confusing" Stellar apologized

"Nah, don't worry about that. I too have same purpose just like yours. I had to protecting Ma from those bastard who speaks behind on me or Ma" Kanji said determined "That's why… I will beat that bastard with my full strength!"

"I understand…" Stellar replied with cheerful expression "You speaks is very touching to me, Tatsumi-san"

"W-Why're you commented at for!?" Kanji yelled nervously with blushed on his face

"Anyway… I have message from Tsubaki-sama. We shall meet up at the rooftop, after school" Stellar's expression is back to a blank expression when, she told him

"Damn-! That was fast-!" Kanji shocked when he saw Stellar's expression has changed "But yeah… I'll meet them"

* * *

(Outside of Class 1-3)

" _You had changed, Stellar. I happy on you, Stellar…"_ Kirana thought when, she had stood in front of class 1-3 with a proud smile on her lips and then, she walked back _"But still… the trial of fates to you and everyone...haven't done yet…Stellar"_

* * *

(After School. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

Today, the classes has finished. This is time for The Investigation Team to meeting with Kanji at the rooftop of the school.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked

"We have some business with everyone" Yosuke said

"And… Can I join too?" Gary asked excitedly

"Not today, Rahman. Sorry" Yu said, making Gary's spirited down "Let's go everyone" the silver teen said to them and leave from the classroom, only Gary still in this class

" _Hmm… it's smell fishy…"_ Gary thought suspicious _"I want to know what happen… Shall I follow them? But… everyone would be thinking me as a stalker… Hmm… Oh well… I guess, I will walk around at Junes"_

* * *

(At the rooftop of Yasogami High School)

The Investigation Team plus Kanji, were gathering together at the rooftop of the school. When Kanji came here along with Stellar, he looked nervous for some reason

 _[Hey, guys!]_ Take said happily

 _[Hello, Take]_ Izanagi said

 _[Good to see you again, Take-kun]_ Shoutoku said relieved

 _[Me too, Izanagi-senpai, Shoutoku-senpai_!] Take said excitedly

"H-Hi there!" Kanji greetings on the nervously

"Snrk! Ha, where'd the manners come from?" Chie said with a bit laugh

"You don't have to politely on us, Tatsumi-san" Shinnosuke said

"Well, um… I didn't know you guys were my senpai" Kanji replied nervously

"Especially him" Shizuka said look at Shinnosuke "Shinnosuke Akahoshi is the Council Student President of Yasogami High School and… he too, as the third-year" the scarlet girl introduce about Shinnosuke to him

" _*sigh_ what kind of introduce about your older brother to someone, Shizuka?" Shinnosuke sighed

"Wait-!? Serious-!?" Kanji replied panicked

"And, you don't have to panicked, like that. I won't angry at you" Shinnosuke crossed his arms when, he said to him

"You supposed to say… 'I won't eat you'" Shizuka said

"No" Shinnosuke replied annoyed but, everyone are laughing together

"Uhh… Thanks a bunch" Kanji said "Though I don't really remember what happened…"

"At least, we were happy to see you safe" Tsubaki said relieved

 _[Just like, Tsubaki-san had said it]_ Shoutoku said agreement

Yu stared at Yukiko to giving signal at Yukiko and, Yukiko nodded it

"There are some things we'd like you to tell us about" Yukiko said

"Huh? What's it?" Kanji asked

"First off, who was that boy you met with?" Chie asked him first

"The boy?" Kanji asked confused

"The boy with a hat. Do you know him?" Yu asked

"Oh, him…!"Kanji started to explain it "I-I really don't know much about him…I mean, I've only met him twice…"

"Yeah, but you walked home from school with him. What did you guys talk about?" Chie asked curious

"Uh, well… He just asked stuff like… If anything different happened lately… I dunno where my head was at… When I came to my senses, I blurted out that I wanted to see him again" Kanji blushed on his face when, he spoke about the young man with a hat

 _[Yeah!]_ Take shouted his voice

 _[You don't know who it is]_ Jiraiya told him

"To a guy" Chie said flat and Kanji nodded agreement

"May I ask why, Tatsumi-san?" Stellar asked

"I, uh… I don't really get it myself" Kanji said unsure

 _[Or maybe… You're…]_

 _[Don't say something like that to Oyabun!]_

Take cut off Jiraiya's line with yelled on him

 _[Hey! I even haven't done yet!]_ Jiraiya yelled back on him

 _[He has knew, what you will say to Kanji]_ Tomoe said

"Girls are so loud and obnoxious, so, you know… I really don't like dealing with them" Kanji continued his speaks "Guys are a lot more laid-back. S-So, uh, I started thinking… What if I'm the type who never gets interested in girls…? And I couldn't accept that, so I kept spinning around and around in my head…" the ex-punk student explained about himself to everyone in embarrassed and blushed from his face

"Well, I can understand the part about feeling more relaxed around dudes" Yosuke said agreed

"I agree too" Shinnosuke nodded agreement

"How are you feeling now?" Yu asked

"I'm fine now" Kanji said "I mean, it was all in my head, when you're get down to it. I was the one shutting out that stuff"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked a bit confuse

"Well… Uhh… Our family's run a textile shop for generations… Oh yeah, you already knew that" Kanji explained nervously "My parents are kinda weird… they say stuff like…"

 _['Dyes are one with the universe' and 'Cloth is alive', right Oyabun?]_ Take added

"Yeah, you're right" Kanji said "And… that's the kinda house I grew up in. So I've been interested in sewing and stuff since I was a kid, but the second I say stuff like that, people look at me funny… Girls make fun of me, the people in the neighborhood treat me like I'm some zoo animal, so I was sick of everything and, when I got to my senses… I was running wild"

"So, that's what happened…" Shinnosuke said

"Shit, what's with me today? I'm going on and on about myself…" Kanji rubbed his hard and said anxiety "Forget all that. Man, I must look really lame right now"

"Nope. You're not look lame" Tsubaki said proudly

"Yeah, you're really pretty cool, Kanji" Yu said proudly

"Nah, I doubt it…" Kanji shook his head and suddenly, he look to the sky "Haha… I've never talked about any of this stuff before. Guess I never had anyone to tell it to"

 _[Oyabun…]_ Take said sadly

"I guess… I wasn't really afraid of girls. I was just scared of people in general, but all that's behind me" Kanji said admitted

"Wow, I'm surprised… You're a good kid…" Chie commented proudly

"Don't call me a good kid…" Kanji said embarrassed

"Hahahaha, no need to get embarrassed. You're a big guy, you can take it" Yosuke teased

"Then again, I happy to have the freshman like you, Tatsumi-san" Shinnosuke said proudly

Everyone had laughed for a while and then, they are turning to a serious atmosphere

"Hey, is there anything you remember after you ran into us the second time?" Yosuke conformed to him "You know, after you chased us away and said you were gonna take us down"

"Huh? Uhh… I went home…" Kanji said "I was gonna sleep it off in my room… Wait, I think someone came…"

"To your house!?" Yosuke exclaimed

"Who was it?" Yu asked

"Uh, well, it was just a feeling I had… I dunno if anyone actually came…" Kanji said unsure

"Feeling, huh?" Chie said annoyed

"Is that only can you remember?" Shizuka asked

"Well… Other than that… I remember some weird, dark entrance thing…" Kanji explained unsure "When I woke up, I was laid out on the floor of that sauna place"

"A dark entrance…" Yukiko wondered

"Come to think again… I too had felt about 'dark entrance' as well, but…. I didn't remember anything about what happened" Tsubaki putting his fingers on his chin when, he explained it

"Could it have been a TV?" Yukiko asked

"Hmm…" Tsubaki remained silent for thinking

"Now that you mention it, maybe so…" Kanji said unsure as well "Uh, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason… I was just wondering" Yukiko shook her head

"Did the police ask you anything?" Yu asked

"Well, my mom had called the cops to look for me, so they questioned me for a while" Kanji explained "I told them exactly what I just told you and they looked at me like I was crazy"

 _[Yeah! They were making me angry!]_ Take said annoyed

 _[No one would believe on us, because, they were thinking… it was just a dream]_ Jiraiya said

" _*sigh_ Yeah…" Yosuke sighed

"So, like… Are you guys playing detective or something?" Kanji asked

"Mmm, well, something like that" Chie replied

"But, we aren't actually played it" Yu said

"Anything I can do to help?" Kanji suddenly requested

"Tatsumi-san, are you want to help us?" Stellar asked

"Hell yeah. If there's some bastard out there who put me through this, I ain't gonna rest until I make them pay" Kanji said determination

 _[Yeah! Me too!]_ Take exclaimed

"Seriously? Awesome! You'd make a great addition to our team!" Yosuke said excited

"So, what do you think, Narukami-Dono?" Shinnosuke asked a bit cheerful when, he look at Yu

"Of course he can" Yu said his decision with a smile

"Thank you, Sir! I'll put my life on the line for you guys!" Kanji said and, punching his palm hand "I'll do my best!"

"We glad to have you, as friends and teammate" Shizuka said fascinated

"Oh well, if we're gonna welcome aboard a new member…" Yosuke said

"Should we take him to our special headquarters?" Yukiko suggested look at Yu

"Sure, let's go to over there" Yu nodded agreement look at Yukiko

"We're still calling it that?" Chie said a bit exhausted about the Junes as their HQ

"Wh-What's that!?" Kanji asked curious

" _*chuckle_ you will know" Tsubaki chuckled softly

"Okay then, let's go!" Yosuke said excited

* * *

(Junes Food Court)

" _*sigh_ … I'm just walked around and around, without purpose…" Gary sighed frustrated "Now, what should I do?"

"Man, you eat a lot… Were you listening to what we were saying?"

Gary suddenly heard Yosuke's voice from forward direction after the second bench where those male students had sat

" _There was Yosuke-san! And, everyone!"_ Gary thought surprised. He took a sit the first bench, without everyone notice it. He too put out the book for covering his face _"I want to know, what they were talking about?"_

Gary began to eavesdropped their conversation about something

"Huh? Shurr, I waf lifnin'" Kanji said when, his mouth was still full with the food of steak

"Urgh…. Close your mouth!" Yosuke told him annoyed

" _*gulp_ so, uh… Wait, so someone's killing people with a TV…? What, is he beating them to death?" Kanji questioned

" _Huh? Killing people with a TV?"_ Gary thought confused

"Eehh…..No" Shinnosuke answered simply

"'Beating them to death' part… is kind a brutal, Tatsumi-san" Tsubaki commented

"Grr… Were you listening at all, Kanji!?" Yosuke asked annoyed

"Huh?" Kanji looks confused

"Calm down, Hanamura. You don't have angry to him" Shizuka calming Yosuke down

"Yeah. He'll understand once he sees the place with his own eyes" Chie said

" _The place? What is she talking about?"_ Gary thought confused again

"So, what do you think about Tatsumi-san's kidnapped?" Shinnosuke asked serious "It happened, was exactly like Amagi-san's, right?"

"Yeah. The killer kidnapped him first, then threw him into the TV" Chie said

"Yeah… It's scary" Yukiko said terrified

"That show's been pretty crazy lately, huh?"

Yu's group getting attention at those gossip students at the next of them and look at them. Gary who was closer by them, also look at them

"Yeah. I keep wondering who'll show up next" student's friend said excitedly

"I knew before it came on that he'd be the next one to appear" TV-loving student said "What's that dude's name? That first-year who used to be in a biker gang…"

" _*sigh_ Oh dear…" Shizuka sighed and, everyone look at Kanji with worried

"Who the hell do you think was next?" Kanji stood up from his seat and look to the gossip students. Those students sweat dropped after, they saw him "His name is Kanji Tatsumi… And he wasn't in a biker gang- he's the one who beat the shit out of those leathered-up pansies. So who are you dipshits!?" the ex-punk threaten on them and then, they've running away from him with terrified

" _I'm feel sorry for them"_ Gary thought concerned

"Feh… Boring" Kanji said disappointed and then, sit back on his seat

"I can't believe this…" Shizuka said a bit angry

"Yeah. Sure they have no idea it's related to the murders, but still… How can they talk about their schoolmate like that?" Chie asked worried

"Yeah… That was very wrong" Yu said agreed

"You want me to attack them with my sword?" Stellar asked

"Don't" Tsubaki said simply

"If I meet with them again. I will give them a lesson, for sure" Shinnosuke said angry

"Yeah. Good luck then, Shin-Nii" Shizuka said simply

"They're like onlookers at a car crash. As long as it's not happening to them, they're dying to see…" Yosuke said "Damn, this sucks… We don't even know who's gonna be targeted anymore" the headphone boy depressed to himself

" _Now… This is more confusing me. Shall I move a little closer to them?"_ Gary thought when, he tried to moving a bit closer to them

"…!"

" _Yikes!"_

Gary panicked and stopped his moves when, Tsubaki stares to his direction with a murderous-cold eyes

"What's wrong?" Yu asked

"I feel… someone has been watching on us" Tsubaki said suspicious at the same time, his stare are back to usual

"Who?" Yu asked

"I don't know… but, I pretty sure, someone was watching on us" Tsubaki said with a serious tone

"Hmm… Maybe, that was just your imagination" Chie said

"…Yeah. You're right, Satonaka-san" Tsubaki said calmly

" _Damn…! That was close"_ Gary thought panicked _"I thought, I'll die...! Then again, It was really scary"_

"Hmm…. This case disproved our assumption that all the victims are female" Yukiko said thought

"What was the other thing we thought they had in common?" Chie asked

"People involved in the initial case, about Ms. Yamano, are the targets… How about that?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah, I think it's correct about the culprit's true motives" Yu said agreed

"Actually. Amagi-san, Kurogane-san even Tatsumi-san were involved in some way or another, right?" Shinnosuke questioned

"Yeah, but… that announcer was dealing with their mothers and Kurogane's father, not them" Yosuke said

"Which mean, we need another clue about the culprit's next move" Stellar said

"That's only we can do now but…" Shizuka trailed off

"You guys saying you don't have any clues?" Kanji asked

"Yeah, we don't have one. Why you ask?" Shinnosuke replied curious

"Because… I have one" Kanji said, making everyone shocked on him "Well listen up, because I got something big" the ex-punk student showing the paper from his pocket pants

"What's that?" Yosuke asked

"The paper?" Shinnosuke said curious

"Where did you get that?" Tsubaki asked

"When I made my comeback at school today, there was an annoying brat hanging around" Kanji started to explain "Turns out he was snooping around about senpai's and my disappearance, so I took this from him, I dunno what the hell this all is, though"

"Uh, and you took it anyways?" Chie asked

" _*sigh_ you did, just like…. you were stealing a candy from the kids…" Shizuka sighed

"Agree…" Shinnosuke said agreement

"Let me see" Yu said and Kanji gave a paper to him "Enka album chart, Female announcer ranking… Hm?" the silver teen reaction has changed after, he had been reading a list from this paper

"Do you find something, Narukami-san?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah. I found something" Yu said "This is a list of TV programs, Mayumi Yamano 4/11 and, Saki Konishi 4/13"

" _Dates?"_ Gary thought curious

"What're these dates? April 11th?" Yosuke asked confused

"They found the first body on the day school started, so that would have been… the 12th" Chie said remember "The 11th is the day before that…"

"I know I can't forget the day Konishi-senpai's body was found… That was the 15th" Yosuke said remember sadly

"So… What are these dates and does 'List of TV program'?" Shinnosuke asked curious

"And, what's 'Saki Konishi, April 13th'…?" Yosuke added ask

"Konishi-senpai's dates is… the day she was on TV" Yu added

"I see… Yeah there's no doubt about it" Yosuke said remember

"Oh yeah… I saw that, too. They were interviewing her because she found the first body" Chie said remember

"Then this part… 'Mayumi Yamano, April 11th'…" Yukiko trailed off

"Is the day she appeared on TV too, right?" Shinnosuke said realized

"Yeah… That was when the affair hit the news" Shizuka said

"This possibility had been connected between these 'List of TV program' and everyone's kidnappings" Tsubaki crossed his arms when, he said from his thoughts "If this theory is true then…" the pretty young man trailed off, making Yu and Yosuke have realized on his theory except, the rest of group

" _Dates? Everyone who was on TV is being targeted? What the hell is going on here!?"_ Gary thought worried

"You're right and, that's mean…!" Yosuke shocked

"Hah? What're you talking about?" Chie asked curious

"Amagi, didn't you get you interviewed too? When did that interview air!?" Yosuke asked to Yukiko

"I-I think it was when I was absent from school… Um…" Yukiko tried to remember and her face started to remind about something "It was the day after I met you at the embankment. I had my kimono on… Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" Yu said remember "You said, you went to shopping, right?"

"Yeah. Hmm… I went shopping that day, so… April 15th!" Yukiko exclaimed "And right after that, I was kidnapped"

"I was same date with Amagi's" Shizuka said

" _What-!?"_ Gary shocked

"Kanji! What about the television special you were on!?" Yosuke asked

"Oh yeah, that thing… Damn show made my mom go apeshit on me and…"

"Not that, but the date"

Shinnosuke cut off Kanji's sentence and quickly saying to him

"Oh yeah… I don't remember the exact date… But it wasn't too long before I met you guys" Kanji explained unsure

"The day when, I was on TV at Police Station….. May 2nd and, the day when I was kidnapped from my house... May 7th" Tsubaki informed

"Which mean, everyone who was on TV before they disappeared" Yu said

"I think so" Yosuke said agreed

"So, you think the killer's targeting people he sees on TV…?" Chie asked

"Probably, yeah" Shinnosuke said

"I was so caught up with the news reports about the incidents that I didn't notice at all…" Yukiko said

"It can't be a coincidence, Amagi" Yu said

"… Come to think again. After the culprit failed with Amagi-san, they moved to Tsubaki-sama and Tatsumi-san for tried it again" Stellar said theory

"Yeah, that might be it" Yosuke said agreed "Maybe this 'being on TV' thing is some stupid role that the killer's following"

"Yeah. That's not making sense…" Shizuka said

"The killer could've targeted the same victim again…" Chie said realized

"Just like Kurogane had said it. There's a definite connection here between the kidnappings and the TV broadcasts" Yu explained

"Yeah. The victims weren't just involved with the first case. They were also shown on the mass media" Yosuke added

"Could it be" Tsubaki said

"But if so… What's the motive? Why kill someone just because they were on TV?" Yosuke questioned annoyance

"I don't know, just ask the killer" Shizuka said

"Where am I supposed to ask the killer!?" Yosuke yelled annoyed "Argh… Dammit, now that I think about it, we haven't gotten anywhere!" the headphone boy yell depressed

"Yeah… We're still in dead end, for jumping to conclusion" Shinnosuke said a bit depressed

The atmosphere around of group has suddenly turned darker

"Dude, why beat yourself up? I think you guys are awesome" Kanji said amazement them "I mean, you guys noticed what was happening to me and even risked your lives to stop it, that's more than enough"

"Just like he said. You guys were rescuing me… not just my life, you too were helping me to move on… Thank you…" Tsubaki said delighted

"Me too… Although, Shin-Nii's action was reckless one" Shizuka said

"H-Hey! You don't have to remind me about that!" Shinnosuke yell embarrassed

"You rescued me, too" Yukiko said "We may not have solved the mystery, but we've saved four people already" the black haired girl tries to cheer them

"That's true, but…" Yosuke trailed off

"What's more, everyone's deduction that Kanji might be next was right on the nose" Yukiko said

"You're right, Amagi" Yu said agreed

"I know! We were so close!" Chie said dissatisfied

"Huh? You knew before it happened? Damn, I wish you guys'd come a little earlier, then…" Kanji said shocked and then, everyone have another laughing moment

"Okay, let's fire up!" Shinnosuke exclaimed with a spirited

"Yeah! If we know this much, I think we can outsmart the killer next time. Then it's a countdown to their arrest" Chie exclaimed

"Don't forget, it's always possible that Kanji-kun was the last target" Yukiko said

"But, we don't know for sure" Shizuka added

"Yeah" Tsubaki said worried

"Anyways, let's keep checking the Midnight Channel like usual when it rains" Yu said

"Yeah" Yosuke said agreed

"I have an announcement to all of you… The school campout's next week" Shinnosuke told them

"Oh yeah… And, I hope it doesn't rain" Chie said hopeful "It's for both first-year and second-year students, so we'll see you there, Kanji-kun" the green jacket girl said excited

"Seriously? School, huh…? What a drag…" Kanji said disappointed

"Oh, I almost forget. The principal has requested to us, the student councils to recording at the school campout's activity" Shinnosuke explained

"That's mean… we'll meet again" Yosuke said

"Yeah" Shinnosuke said

" _*sigh_ so… the student councils members will drag into this too" Shizuka sighed

"Yeah" Shinnosuke repeated his words

"Yeah, whatever. Yo mind if I order another grilled steak?" Kanji said "I'm gonna finish this one up while the next one's on the grill. We're… doing Dutch on the meal, right?"

"You can eat the steak, later" Shinnosuke said "But for now, let's go to meet Bear-san"

"Bear-san?" Kanji asked confused

"Okay then, let's go" Yosuke said

The Investigation Team has left from their bench. Gary remained silent after, he had heard everything about their activities

" _No... no, no, no, NO! That must've wrong! They were just talking no sense about this!"_ Gary thought not believed _"Yeah… That must be it... Hmm… I did heard, someone had spoke about the Midnight Channel…but…"_

"… NO!" Gary yell panicked and stood up from his seat, making attentions to the guests on around of him _"STOP! STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT OR THEM! And… I don't want to involve about their problems or whatever… again!"_

* * *

(TV World. The Entrance)

"Uwaaaaghhh-! HELP ME-!"

The Investigation team were summoning their Personas for meet to each other. Take seems happy to see Teddie and he threw him to the above with his big hands

"Ooohhh~~! You're so fluffy and cute~~!" Take said happily

"Uwaagghhh-! Someone help me-!" Teddie yell panicked

"Hey Take! Put him down!" Kanji ordered him

"Okay, Oyabun…." Take said sadly and put Teddie to the floor

"Uuhh… I'm so sick… _*bruk_ " Teddie collapsed on the floor

"Teddie-san, are you okay?"

 _*tok *tok *tok_

Stellar asked when she was touching on Teddie's head with a small logs on her right hand

"Wait a second, where did you get that thing?" Yosuke asked

"I found this in front of my house" Stellar explained simply "It will be good to trying touch the cats with this"

"No, the cat wouldn't enjoying that" Shinnosuke said

"Take… Why did you do that to Teddie?" Izanagi asked

"Because… That Teddy bear is very cute" Take said adorable

"Ooohhh….~~~" Konohana and Chiyome said adorable on him

"What a pair of cuteness…" Tomoe commented

"Then again, he was interesting with cute things or maybe… he and Kanji are-"

 _*SMACK_

"Gyaa-!?"

Take suddenly punched on Jiraiya's back and then, Jiraiya has collapsed on the floor

"Don't dare say something like that to us!" Take yelled

"Take, Jirayia just joking" Izanagi told him

"….. Really? Sorry…" Take apologized

"Now, I like it" Tomoe said excited

"Jreeng… Jreeng… 0-1. The winner is Take-kun!" Shoutoku exclaimed and look at Take "You really are strong, Take-kun"

"Yeah! I strong like Oyabun's!" Take exclaimed proudly

 _*STEP_

"Ouch-! Hey, damn Do-S! Get out from my back...!" Jiraiya yelled on him because, Shoutoku has been stepping on Jiraiya's back

"Hm? Did am I hear something?" Shoutoku asked and act like, he didn't hear anything

"D-Damnit, you- OUCH-!" Jirayia yelled in pain

"How nice..." Shoutoku said excited

"Y-You two, please stop" Konohana calming them down

"Nah, Konohana-chan… Just leave them be" Chiyome say ignored them

"Are they always like this?" Kanji asked

"Always…" Yosuke and Tsubaki replied a same things

"Oh yeah, Teddie. Are you have the glasses for Kanji?" Yu asked remind

"Oh yeah! I have glasses for Kanji, Sensei" Teddie stood up and replied remember "Here Kanji. This is a present from me to celebrate you joining the team!"

"Ah, Thanks" Kanji said when, Teddie has gave the glasses on him but, Kanji suddenly realize something "Huh…?"

"Hurry and put them on" Yukiko said excited

"S-Sure… But hang on, aren't these different from everyone else's?" Kanji questioned confuse

"Just do it, Tatsumi-san" Shinnosuke said excited

"Y-Yes, sir" Kanji said a bit panicked at Shinnosuke and then, he's finally wearing... the gag glasses

"…."

"Wow, Tatsumi-san…" Shinnosuke trailed off

"I-It looks perfect on you… Heeehee…" Yukiko commented happy

"Snrk… Ahahahahahaha!" Konohana and Yukiko laughed

"Y-Yeah…! You're right, Amagi-san…! Hahahaahahahahahahaha" Shinnosuke laughed

"Hmmhmmm" Bishamon laughed but softer

"Haha, damn, dude. It looks great on you!" Yosuke commented

"Very perfect... Hahahahahaha" Jiraiya commented, after he had free from Shoutoku

"I had a normal pair ready for you. But Yuki-chan insisted on this one. She wouldn't budge!" Teddie explained

"In other words… Amagi had requested it" Shizuka said

"Yeah, real funny, you smartass!" Kanji threw the gag glasses at Teddie

"Wh-Why are you taking out on me!?" Teddie yelled

"Gimme that!" Kanji said and wore it again

"Grrrr…." Kanji groaned annoyance

"Hehehehehehe! Ahahahahahahaha!" Yukiko, Konohana, Shinnosuke and, Bishamon were still laughed

"You took my spare pair… Kanji, you must really like those!" Teddie said happy

"Ahahaha! Oh, my sides!" Chie said with a bit laughed

" _*chuckle_ I agree" Tomoe chuckled

" _*chuckle_ Oh dear, that was really funny" Tsubaki chuckled but more softer

"Yeah" Shoutoku said with a smile

" _*giggle_ " Yu and Izanagi giggled

"Grr… Can you guys stop laughing!?" Kanji yelled but, everyone couldn't stop their laughs "Grrrr…!" Kanji has put away the gag glasses from his eyes and then, he threw it

"This is the real one. It wasn't easy getting it to you" Teddie said

Teddie gave the black sunglasses to Kanji

"Why the hell did you bother making a spare if it's more useless crap…!?" Kanji yelled

"But Oyabun… That gag glasses was fitting on you" Take commented

"HELL NO!" Kanji yelled at Take "Damnit! I'll get you guys for this someday!"

* * *

 **NEWS: For this fanfiction. At chapter 26: The Exchange Student will re-writer (not all just a few). And, this story will slow update again! For... check up again. Sorry**

 **Please: Favorite/Follow/Preview it**

 **Thanks to read!**


	32. Ch32: The plan of Campout

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(After School. Shopping District, North, at Aiya Chinese Diner)

After Gary had done eavesdropped to Yu's group's conversation. He was decided go to The Aiya Chinese Diner Resto to calming himself for a while. Although, he tried to calm down on himself but, he hasn't forgot about horrible situation at this places.

He had taken seat in front of the kitchen, where the owner was cooking these foods

" _*munch *munch *gulp_ hmm… this beef bowl is so good, Sir" Gary commented amazement when, he ate the beef bowl

"Good to be hear, kid" the owner said pleased "If you want to eat another one, just tell me. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Gary exclaimed but suddenly, his face started to gloomy _"No… I don't want to think about everyone's problem. Yeah, that would be better to forgetting it than to, remember it"_

"Oh, welcome"

The owner greeting to the foreigner woman, Kirana, after she is entering into the shop. Kirana look at him with calm expression from her face

"Oh, it's you Kira-chan" the owner said identify who it was

"Yeah, sir. I want to eat in here again and… the usual menu, please" Kirana said and the owner answered her with agreed nods "Hm?" she suddenly saw Gary, who was eating his beef bowl "Hm? Are you in here too, Gary-kun?"

"O-Oh, hello Kirana-sensei" Gary greeting to her without he notice it "Yeah, I came here for relaxing"

"Oh I see… You were relaxed yourself, along with your beef bowl" Kirana commented

"Hahaha… You can said it again" Gary said "Kirana-sensei. You want to sit here? This is empty" the coral red haired young man was offering the seat to her

"Sure. I'll tag along" Kirana nodded agreement and, she's sitting at the next to him

"Here you go, Kira-chan. The beef bowl with extra spicy and, the glass of water" the owner said when, he gave the beef bowl with seasoning of chili, and the one glass of water to Kirana

"Yes! Thank you, Sir~!" Kirana said with applause with her both palms excited "Okay, let's eat" After she said that and then, she's beginning to eat her beef bowl "So good~~" the woman in question exclaimed cheerful

"Damn… That's looks spicy… And, makes my eyes are burning because of these chili" Gary commented it

" _*gulp_ what? You want to try it?" Kirana asked

"N-No, Sensei, thank you!" Gary refused politely to her

The atmosphere turned silence when, the both of them were eating their foods. Kirana put her chopsticks to the table and look at Gary

"Hey kid. What's wrong with you? You looked pale" Kirana asked

"Oh it's nothing…" Gary answered _"I couldn't tell anything about Yu and the others"_ the coral red haired young man thought worried _"If I tell her… she might be thinking, I was crazy"_

"…." Kirana glanced on him suspicious "Kid. Did you hid something from me?" her questioned, making Gary nearly shocked

"N-No, sensei… I'm okay" Gary quickly replied "I just lost my thoughts"

" _*munch *munch_ you don't have to hid anything from me, just tell me what's it?" Kirana said when she was continued eat her beef bowl and then, swallowed it

"Well… I don't know, how to input this, but… I guess, I just scared..." Gary said honest

"Scare?" Kirana questioned

"Yeah. I was so scared to helping everyone at their problems… because, I don't want to involve into their problems" Gary said worried

"Which mean… You're being a coward" Kirana said simply

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Gary yelled "I-I just…."

"… If you don't want to involve, you just need to stay away from them and lively normal. That's all" Kirana scolded him "But…" she trailed off when, she stood up from her seat and go to outside "But… you can't run away from your destiny"

"Destiny…" Gary murmured depress

"Sorry that was just my mumbling just now. Okay, I'll go back home now. See you tomorrow at school, kid" Kirana left after she had said goodbye to him

* * *

(Evening. The Amagi Inn, at Gary's Guest Room)

"… _If you don't want to involve, you just need to stay away from them and lively normal. That's all. But… you can't run away from your destiny"_

"Urgh…"

Gary lie down on the futon and groaned annoyance since, he was still thinking about Kirana's words in this afternoon

"I really want to know, who the hell is she?" Gary talked to himself "I just know, she is Tsubaki-san's older cousin and my teacher too, but…"

"…. Hmm… I must forget about today. Now, where is my notebook" Gary said when, he was reached his backpack and put out a small notebook and pencil from his backpack. And now, he's beginning to write on his notebook

 _"Excuse me, Rahman-kun"_ Yukiko called him from outside his room _"Are you in there?"_

"Oh yeah, I'm here and, you can open the door" Gary replied and, Yukiko opened the door

"Sorry to bother you, Rahman-kun. I just come here to telling you, the dinner is ready" Yukiko told him

"O.K, I will over there soon" Gary replied

"Hm? Are you writing something, Rahman-kun?" Yukiko asked when she saw, Gary had wrote something on his notebook

"O-Oh no. It's nothing" Gary said. He's putting back a notebook back into his backpack "I'm always writing when, I was getting bored or something like that"

"I see…" Yukiko said

"Now, I hungry! Well then, let's eat!" Gary exclaimed with raised his both hands and then, he has left from his room without Yukiko

 _[Yukiko-neechan. You think Gary-san looked frightened with something?]_ Konohana questioned

" _I think, you're right… but, I don't what it is"_ Yukiko thought for reply to Konohana

 _[Why don't we ask at Yu-san and…. I-Izanagi-kun]_ Konohana said shyly when, she spoke Izanagi's name

" _You're right, but, we can ask them later"_ Yukiko thought

 _[Y-Yeah…]_ Konohana replied nervous

"Hey, Yukiko-san! What're you doing over there!? C'mon let's go!" Gary called her from a far distance

"O-Oh yes, I will be there!" Yukiko quickly replied and, she's hurry up to chased him

* * *

(Meanwhile, Maxwell's Residence, at the Basement)

 _*klik *klik *klik *klik_

In the middle of night. Kirana was typing something on her keyboard as, she looked at a few data from the computer

"The old profile must to be in here… Grrr, I had supposed to cleaning this mess when, I was still at home…" Kirana complained when, she has still been searching the data

 _*tok *tok_

Suddenly she heard, someone has knocked the door.

" _Kirana-sama. It's me Stellar"_ Stellar said from the outside of basement

"Oh yeah… you can come in"

Kirana has given a permission to Stellar and, Stellar come to inside the basement

"Kirana-sama. I'm sorry to bother you but… you must to go sleep now..." Stellar said worried

"I know, you don't have to worried" Kirana replied without look at her

"… Did you search something from your old folder?" Stellar asked

"And, old data. Yeah, I was wondering about Gary-kun's family" Kirana started to explain "I too remember at his last name but… I had forgotten it"

"Which mean… Are you being a stalker, Kirana-sama?" Stellar asked

"Hell no!" Kirana snapped with angry "I busy now! You can go back to your room and, I will come back to my own room soon"

"Understood. Well then, good night" Stellar said before, she was going back to her room

"….. Oh there's it" Kirana said and then, she clicked the enter "So… he's the son, who I had met before, his name is…. _*yawn_ " the foreigner woman yawned "I tired… I should go back to my room and, sleep… I'd read it _*yawn_ tomorrow….Zzzzz" she was lie down her head to the table and asleep

* * *

(Lunchtime 06/07/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

Gary looked at the outside of window from his class with a blank expression on his face. Plus, he was still thinking about the Midnight Channel and, Yu's group's activities. At the same time, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Shizuka and, Tsubaki are coming into the classroom, along with their instant noodles

"Yo, Rahman. What's up?" Yosuke called him

.

.

.

.

"Hello-!? Is someone there?" Yosuke tried to call him again

.

.

.

.

"OI!"

"Waaah-!"

Yosuke yelled on Gary's ears and, the coral red haired young man in question shocked

"O-Oh! Hey, everyone!" Gary exclaimed "S-Sorry… I just lost my thoughts" he apologized on them

"It's okay" Yu said

"By the way. You looked pale, are you sick?" Shizuka asked

"Wait… Are you worry on me, Shizuka-san?" Gary asked tease

"Don't be stupid" Shizuka said annoyed

"I was just joking" Gary said "Okay then… I'll go to the rooftop" the coral red haired young man stood up from his seat

"But, Rahman-san. It's almost raining" Tsubaki told him

"I know, Tsubaki-san. Well then, see ya!" Gary said before left from this class

"What's up with him?" Yosuke asked

"Who knows" Chie replied

* * *

(Meanwhile, At Hallway of the third floor)

"Hey Rahman-san" Shinnosuke called him when, he was walked to his direction

"Yo, Shin-senpai! I'm so happy to see you!" Gary said happily

"Yeah…" Shinnosuke replied with a serious expression from his face "Anyway. I want to speak with you, just the both of us"

"O-Oh sure… Where do you want to speak with me?" Gary asked a bit panicked

"Rooftop" Shinnosuke said simply

* * *

(Back at Class 2-2)

Yu's group were eating their instant noodles together on around Yu's bench

"Oooohh, the instant noodles really hit the spot" Chie say satisfied

 _[I hope, I can eat that noodles…]_ Tomoe said sadly

"Hm? What's wrong Shizuka-san?" Yukiko asked and saw, Shizuka hasn't touched her instant noodles

"Oh… It's nothing" Shizuka said and begun to eat her food

"Nah, she's just thinking about Rahman" Yosuke teased

"No" Shizuka said flatly

"...You know, the rainy season's just about here" Yukiko informed them

"Isn't it a little early?" Yosuke asked

" _*sigh_ the laundry problem will come here as well" Shizuka sighed annoyance

"Is that are you worrying about?" Chie questioned

"Not just laundry but, the Midnight Channel too" Tsubaki said remind them

"Yes. Once it starts, it'll be raining every night. We'll have to keep a constant eye on the Midnight Channel" Yukiko added, making everyone's mood changes darker and realize

"Crap, I didn't even think of that… Well, so it goes" Yosuke said remember

"We just stay focus with it. If someone will be appearing on TV or the Midnight Channel..." Yu said

 _[We'll deal with it]_ Izanagi added

"Agree" Tsubaki nodded agreement

"Yeah. Hehe, I thought you were worried about the rain because of the school campout" Yosuke said excited

"Why are you so excited about that?" Chie asked

"That's right, it's the first time for you three…" Yukiko realized

"And, Rahman too" Shizuka said

"You realize the only purpose of the school campout is to 'develop a love for one's hometown in young people', right?" Chie said

"Yeah, they tell us that up front. So?" Yosuke asked curious

"So… it was completely wrong" Shizuka replied

"Huh?" Yosuke response confused

"Well you see, the way we supposedly 'develop that love' is by picking up trash off the mountain" Chie explained

"P-Picking up trash? 'Develop a love' my ass! That's slave labor!" Yosuke complained

"So this campout is like a environmental care activities" Yu commented

 _[Hmm… That was good for us to studying it, a while the school campout]_ Izanagi said curious

"Interesting…I want to hurry for the school's campout" Tsubaki said excited

 _[Actually, me too…]_ Shoutoku said honestly

"Why are guys exciting about!?" Yosuke ask annoyed at Yu and Tsubaki

"Well, the night's kind a fun. We cook our own meals with mess kits and sleep in tents" Chie said

"The four of us are in the same group" Yukiko explained simply, making Yosuke stand up from his seat

"The same group, huh…? Does that mean we sleep together at night, too!?" Yosuke asked excited

 _[*whistle now, that would be interesting]_ Jiraiya whistled

 _[Don't try to do that you, pervert-frog]_ Tomoe said threat

 _[Are you guys forget, we are the spirit from our partners?]_ Shoutoku told them

 _[What a kill the mood]_ Jiraiya said annoyed

"You wish, Hanamura! Guys and girls sleep in different tents! I'm warming you… If you leave your tent at night, you'll be expelled on the spot" Chie scolded him and Yosuke back to his seat with a disappointed look

"Ugh… This gets worse and worse. I thought it was gonna be fun…" Yosuke suddenly complained

 _[Okay… My spirit is down now…]_ Jirayia said sadly

 _[Lucky...]_ Tomoe said relieved

 _[Idiot...]_ Shoutoku commented annoyance at Jiraiya

"It's only for one night and we disband before noon the next day. It doesn't last very long" Yukiko said

"You'll be fine, as long as you're not making problems or anything" Shizuka explained "And, I too heard, the one who will take care of students is… King Moron"

"Urgh… this is even worse than before" Yosuke complained

"How about you, Kurogane?" Yu asked "Are you already searching the team?"

"I'll be joining with Akahoshi-san's team" Tsubaki explained

"Well… How about Akahoshi-senpai?" Chie asked

"No worries. He had agreed with it, to invite Kurogane into my team" Shizuka explained

"How about Rahman-kun?" Yukiko asked

"…. I guess… I'll ask him later or tomorrow" Shizuka said nervously but, her face suddenly started to remember something "That's reminds me when, we did have some fun at the river before going home last year"

"Yeah. _*chuckle_ that was fun" Chie chuckled

"Wait. Do they let you go swimming?" Yosuke suddenly asked

"I think so? There's always someone who takes a dip, although we didn't" Chie said

"Back there, we had only seen at the river, not actually swimming" Shizuka said

"I see… So you can swim in the river…" Yosuke said excited

 _[Hmhm~]_ Jiraiya response with the excitement harmony

Yu and Tsubaki couldn't say anything at him. That's like the both of them were knowing about Yosuke's plan and, the girls are glancing to each other with confuses

* * *

(At the Rooftop)

Gary and Shinnosuke were sitting on the floor. But, the atmosphere around of them is very uneasy with awkwardly silent from those two people. Gary looked worry and hard to look at his senpai, the handsome young man in question, who was staring serious on his face

" _W-What should I do now!?"_ Gary thought panicked _"I'm in awkward situation right now! Shall I go now? Or….."_

"Hey, Rahman-san"

"Y-Yes!"

Gary quickly replied when, Shinnosuke was still stared at him by these crimson eyes. Shinnosuke inhale first before, he is started to conversation

"Did you hear about 'our conversation' from yesterday?" Shinnosuke asked straight to the point

"About what, senpai?" Gary ask confused

"Yesterday, did you hear it or not?" Shinnosuke asked once again

" _I get it now. He was talking about non sense about, the TV or whatever it is"_ Gary thought realized "No, I don't know anything"

"… I see" Shinnosuke said disappointment "Oh well…Sorry to bothering you, Rahman-san" the glasses handsome young man apologized to him then, stand up from his spot

"Oh… No problem, senpai. To be honest, I always open arm to listening people's thoughts" Gary said anxiety "But, may I ask something? Why you ask me that?"

"I just thought. The one who was yelling at food court of Junes… was your voice" Shinnosuke explained

" _Damn! My voice!"_ Gary thought curse to himself "I-I see...What a coincidence then... Ha, ha, ha..." Gary answered him with panicked and, his reaction, making Shinnosuke suspicious on him

"… Okay" Shinnosuke replied "But, you better watch out for yourself"

"O-Oh yeah, sure" Gary answered nervously

"Well, I shall go back now. Bye" Shinnosuke said before he was leaving Gary alone at the rooftop

"… _I glad, he was just question to me about yesterday… Which mean, I haven't official been involved into their problems. I knew, that was lie, sorry Shin-senpai"_ Gary thought relieved and then, he decided to go back into his class

* * *

(Afterschool. At the Entrance)

"Damn… it's raining…"

Gary complained when, he saw at outside of school was raining. He couldn't go back to the Inn, because he had forgot to bring umbrella with him

"Damnit… How can I go back to the Inn without an umbrella?" Gary rubbed his hair and talked annoyance to himself

"You can use this"

Gary heard the girl's voice from behind him. He's looking behind and see Shizuka, who was holding the scarlet umbrella in her right hand

"What the- Shizuka!?" Gary shocked

"You can use my umbrella for go back to the Inn" Shizuka said

"Hold on...! How about you!?" Gary asked worried

"I'll go back home along with Shin-Nii. Then again… I have a schedule for Drama Club today" Shizuka said

"Well… Thanks" Gary accepted Shizuka's scarlet umbrella with a smile

"And… Please, don't lose it...? Because… that was my favorite umbrella" Shizuka said nervously

"Okay, okay!" Gary said happily

"I'll be going now. Bye" Shizuka said before she left

" _*chuckle_ she's just try to being nice on me" Gary chuckled with a smile

* * *

(The Road to the Amagi Inn)

After Gary had out from the school by using Shizuka's scarlet umbrella. He looked so happy when, he was holding her umbrella but suddenly, the reporter along with the cameraman are running into him

"Excuse me, young man" the reporter called him

"Yes?" Gary said

"Are you the student from Yasogami High School?" the reporter asked

"Oh yeah but, I was still the new student from Yasogami High School" Gary replied

"Oh I see... But, if you don't mind. Can we ask something about what happened at Inaba?" the reporter has offered to him

"Oh sure but…To be honest, I don't so much know about a situation at Inaba" Gary said hesitated

"That's fine with us" the reporter said

" _This is just a review… don't worry"_ Gary thought hopeful

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **Please: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **NEWS: For my old fanficiton 'Persona 4: The Twin's Fate' will re:writer along with, a new OCs (Tsubaki Kurogane (of course! That was my favorite character) with a same flashback)**

 **This is just still planned so... I don't think too much about it**

 **Okay then! I hope everyone read this fanfiction!**

 **THANKS**


	33. Ch33: The Next Victim & The License Plan

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Evening. Akahoshi's Residence, at the living room)

Shizuka and Shinnosuke were sitting on the sofa and watched a news on television. Suddenly, the next news has been showing the reporter along with the familiar male student as well. The one who was standing behind the reporter, was Gary Rahman.

"What the? Why Rahman appeared on TV?" Shizuka questioned

"That location…. It must be the route to the Amagi Inn" Shinnosuke said and, realized it "…Wait a second. Why was he holding your umbrella?"

"Because, I was letting him to borrow my umbrella" Shizuka replied simply

"Isn't that your precious umbrella? Why you let him borrow it?" Shinnosuke questioned suspicious

"Because, he was forgetting to brought it to the school" Shizuka said simply

"Okay…" Shinnosuke said and, he didn't ask another question after this

" _Today, I'll ask about an opinion about the serial murdered case at Inaba, to the young student from the Yasogami High School_ " the reporter spoke to Rahman _"So, what do you think about the current situation at Inaba?"_

" _W-Well… I don't exactly understand about what happened at Inaba, right now"_ Rahman replied nervously _"But… that was very scary… I only hope, the police able to catching the killer"_ the coral red haired young man suddenly said with hopeful

" _I see… Only we can just hope. Thank you for your opinion"_ the reporter said _"Now, for our next stories…"_

After the reporter was finishing interview with Gary on news. Shinnosuke stood up and, picked his cellphone from his right pants

"Call Narukami?" Shizuka said realized

"Yeah…" Shinnosuke replied when, he was pressed the green button in his cellphone to call him

" _Hello. It's Narukami speaking"_ Shinnosuke heard Yu's voice from his own cellphone

"Hey, Narukami-san. It's me Shinnosuke" Shinnosuke said "Did you check on news already?"

" _Yeah. I saw it"_ Yu said _"The one who was appeared on news, it was Rahman, correct?"_

"Yeah… _*sigh_ " Shinnosuke sighed and putting his left hand to his own face with annoyance expression "...And, the Midnight Channel will probably come on again, because… Today was still raining"

" _I agree. Let's watching the Midnight Channel, just in case"_ Yu said

"Yeah, and..." Shinnosuke trailed off

" _What's it, senpai?"_ Yu asked

"… Never mind. Well then, good night" Shinnosuke cut off the call and, put his cellphone to the table "He said, we should watch the Midnight Channel"

"Yeah" Shizuka replied

* * *

(Dojima's Residence, at Yu's room)

Yu watched at outside from his room, was still raining and then, he changed his stare to the TV

 _[If your theories are true… He might be in trouble]_ Izanagi said worried

"I know. Okay, let's focus to the Midnight Channel" Yu said

 _[Yes…and, it'll appear soon-]_

When, Yu and Izanagi were in the middle of talking about the next victim. The screen on TV suddenly has turned on and, someone has been appearing on TV, an appearance seems to be a boy and high school student. Yu quickly looked into the TV

"No doubt it. That was definitely Rahman" Yu said realized

 _*pip *pip *pip_

His cellphone has rang from the table. Yu quickly picked on his cellphone and, answer it

" _Dude, did you see that? That was Rahman on the Midnight Channel, just now!"_ Yosuke exclaimed

"Yeah, I saw it. He too appeared on the news" Yu said

" _Yeah… He was just giving a comment about the serial murderer case, and… If our assumptions were true. He'll probably become a next target"_ Yosuke said worried

"Yeah. Okay, Let's talk more at school" Yu said

" _Yeah. Well then, Goodnight"_ Yosuke said before he cut off the call

Yu decided to go sleep

* * *

(Lunchtime 06/08/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

Everyone (except Gary) were gathering around Yu's bench. Now, The Investigation Team begin to conversation about the Midnight Channel from last night

"About the Midnight Channel last night… That was Rahman-kun, right?" Chie started conversation

"Yeah. That was definitely him. No doubt it" Yosuke said

"I agreed" Tsubaki crossed his arms and said in worry "I too afraid, he will become the next targeted for the culprit…"

"Have you guys had any plan?" Shinnosuke asked

"Hmm... Since, Rahman-san stayed at the Inn, he would be fine... but still, we need to keep watch on him" Tsubaki putting his finger to chin and said thought

"I could keep watch on him when, I was helping at my house, but… he was always going to Junes or Shopping District" Yukiko said

"Why Rahman-kun always go to Junes?" Chie questioned

"I don't know. Maybe he liked it" Yosuke replied unsure but, he actually pleasured it "How about we stake out again?" the headphone boy suggested

"Or guard him" Shinnosuke added it

"Yeah. That's only choices we can do now" Yu said

"Yeah" Tsubaki nodded it "Amagi-san, if Rahman-kun will be going to somewhere, please tell us" the pretty young man has requested to Yukiko and, she nodded it "… Also, if you don't mind, can I have your phone number?"

"Nah, she wouldn't be giving her phone number to you, Kurogane" Yosuke told him

"Sure" Yukiko said agreed

"Wait-Wha-!?" Yosuke shocked

"Thank you, Amagi-san. This is just for observing on him… And, for my grandma's request too" Tsubaki explained

"No problem, Kurogane-kun" Yukiko said

Tsubaki and Yukiko are exchange their phone number

"That wasn't fair…" Yosuke said annoyed

"He was different than you, Hanamura" Chie told him

"Hey, Tatsumi-san. You seemed quite… What's wrong?" Shinnosuke asked at Kanji, who was standing next to Stellar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, Tatsumi?" Shinnosuke called him again

"Zzzz..."

"Tatsumi-san has fallen asleep" Stellar announced

"What-!?" Chie and Yosuke yelled

"Hey, wake up"

 _*SMACK_

"Ouch-! Who's smacked on my head!?"

Shizuka smacked with her right palm like a chop on his head and, Kanji wake up and yelled around on him, Shinnosuke pointed his index finger to Shizuka, the scarlet girl in question looked a bit annoyance on him

"It's me. Are you protest?" Shizuka asked calmly

"No, but, you don't have to smack on my head! Damn, that was really hurt..." Kanji complained, as he rubbed his hair

"Kanji. Do you know about 'The Queen' or 'The Boss Lady' in this school?" Yosuke asked

"Oh yeah, I've heard about her… Wait… You mean, senpai is…" Kanji trailed off in afraid

"Yeah" Yu answered simply

"S-Seriously!?" Kanji shocked

"Wait... You just realized it just now…" Chie questioned with sweat dropped

"Could you guys stop to calling me with that weird nickname?" Shizuka said annoyed "That besides…. Are you hearing our conversation just now?" the scarlet girl crossed her arms and asked on him

"Eerr... No" Kanji said terrified

" _*sigh_ You don't hear it, huh?" Shinnosuke sighed

"How about the Midnight Channel? Did you watch the Midnight Channel last night?" Shizuka asked again

"Well..." Kanji trailed off

"Don't say… you weren't watching it" Chie said annoyance

"W-Well…Err..." Kanji response nervously

" _*sigh_ I don't know, how to answer this, but…" Shizuka sighed annoyance "Make sure, you'd watch the Midnight Channel once again, got it?" the scarlet girl scolded him with cold tone

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Kanji quickly replied

"Well… He'd understand later or sooner. So, don't worry" Tsubaki said

* * *

(After School. Class 2-2)

"It's raining.…"

Tsubaki commented, when he looked at outside from the classroom's left window, same goes to Yu, Shizuka and Gary. Suddenly, Gary has stood up from his bench and held his backpack

"Where are you going?" Shizuka asked, look at him

"Go back to the Inn. Where else I must go home, besides the Inn?" Gary said

"I thought, you'll be going straight to the Junes..." Shizuka replied calmly

"Not all days" Gary said

"Rahman-san. If you don't mind, can I go with you?" Tsubaki suddenly offered on him

"Oh sure, I don't mind-"

"No. I'll go with him"

Shizuka interrupted Gary's line and, her decision making Gary loss his words, as for, Yu and Tsubaki have been knowing about Shizuka's plan from the start

"Is that fine with you?" Shizuka asked and glanced at the coral red haired student

"I-I'm okay with it" Gary said nervously "And… That'd be better to walking together with you than… Tsubaki-san… If, I do that. Everyone will think, I was dating with Tsubaki-san. Ha… ha…ha…"

"Excuse me" Tsubaki started to annoyance at him "But, can you please, do not speak like someone isn't here?" the pretty young man crossed his arms and, said on him with a cold tone

" _*chuckle_ Sorry, sorry" Gary chuckled "Well then, let's go Shizuka-san"

"See you tomorrow, guys"

Shizuka said after the both were walking into the outside the classroom

" _*sigh_ I hate, if he or someone had joked like that on me…" Tsubaki sighed annoyance at Gary

"What should we do now?" Yu asked

"Let's leave him to Akahoshi-san, for now…I'm pretty sure, he'll be fine, as long as he with her" Tsubaki said

"It's true, but… Did she already tell to senpai about this?" Yu asked

"… I don't know, maybe?" Tsubaki replied somehow, he felt worried

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Entrance of Yasogami High School)

When, Shinnosuke was strolled around of hallway. Suddenly, he saw Shizuka along with Gary at the entrance.

" _Is that Shizuka and Rahman-san?"_ Shinnosuke thought _"Why are they doing there?"_

Shinnosuke glanced to those two people, when they were wearing their shoes. The handsome young man with glasses tried to eavesdropped to their conversation with hiding himself behind the walls

"Here, your umbrella" Gary gave the scarlet umbrella on Shizuka

"Thanks" Shizuka said and accepted it

"No problem. Plus, that umbrella was really nice" Gary said happily

"Huh?" Shizuka response confused

"N-Nothing!" Gary waved his both hands and said nervously

"Whatever…" Shizuka said simply

"OH! At this time, I brought it!" Gary exclaimed

"Good kid. Now, let's go" Shizuka said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON-!?"_

Shinnosuke thought deeply shocked as, he watched to the both were walking into the outside of school. After, they had left, he hurried to the upstairs

* * *

(Back at Class 2-2)

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Tsubaki's phone suddenly rang up. He quickly picked on his cellphone from his pocket pants and, answer it

"Yes. It's Tsubaki Kurogane" Tsubaki answered the call with serious tone"…. I see… Understood, I'll over there soon….. _*sigh_ " After, Tsubaki had done talked with someone, he put back his cellphone to inside the pocket pants and then, he took a deep breath and, sighed with an expression of disappointment from his face "I'm sorry, Narukami-san… but, I should go to the police station

"Did something happen?" Yu asked

 _[Is this something about the case?]_ Izanagi asked as well

"I don't know for sure..." Tsubaki crossed his arms and, said

 _[Plus, I heard a familiar voice from his cellphone]_ Shoutoku _said  
_

 _[A familiar voice?]_ Izanagi asked

"It was called from, Dojima-san… Your uncle" Tsubaki told him "I don't know, why Dojima-san called me so sudden..."

"So that was from, uncle..." Yu said a bit worried "Anyway... Did uncle ask you about me or the others?"

"Several times, yes" Tsubaki nodded it "But, don't worry, Narukami-san. I hadn't told him about our 'secret activity' on him" the pretty young man explained, Yu letting out a sigh of relief

"I glad to hear that" Yu said relieved

"Well then… I shall go now, Narukami-san. See you tomorrow" Tsubaki said before, he left from his classroom

After, Tsubaki had left from the classroom, Shinnosuke had been rushing in hurry into Yu's classroom

"H-Hey, Narukami-san! What's going on here!?" Shinnosuke asked with angry tone

"Senpai, please calm down" Yu calming him down

"How am I supposed to calm down!? I mean- How can Shizuka go with 'him'!?"

"I'll explain everything to you, but first, you need to calm down" Yu said calmly

 _[Yu-san's right… Besides, everyone in this class have been staring at you, Shinnosuke-san]_ Izanagi said

"What?" Shinnosuke questioned

 _[L-Look behind you, Master]_ Bishamon said worried

.

.

.

.

.

"W-Well…"

Shinnosuke turned around and looked at all of students in this class has been glancing on him. The handsome young man with glasses took a deep breath for a moment

" _*cough_ sorry everyone… This is just misunderstanding… so, don't worry about it" Shinnosuke coughed then, announcement to all students in Class 2-2 and, they are begin to ignoring them

"Already calm down?" Yu asked

"Please… give me for 2 minutes" Shinnosuke said embarrassed

"Sure, senpai…" Yu said simply in worried

* * *

(2 Minutes later)

After, Shinnosuke had calmed down to himself. Yu starting to explain everything about Shizuka and Gary. After, he explained Shizuka's plan on him, the handsome young man with glasses took a deep breath and exhale it

"I see… What a pain" Shinnosuke putting his right palm to his own face and said annoyed "… Sorry Narukami-san… to angry at you" he apologized and sat on Chie's bench

"It's okay… Don't worry" Yu said

After the misunderstood situations had solved, Yosuke was coming to inside the classroom

"Yo" Yosuke greeting

"Hey Yosuke" Yu said

"Oh, senpai is here too and…. You look depressed" Yosuke commented awkwardly

"Nah… I okay…" Shinnosuke didn't look at him but, he answered him with lazy tone "I just need some rest for a while in here…"

"Eehh…." Yosuke responded anxiety

 _[Leave him alone, Yosuke]_ Jiraiya said _[_ _You're coming here to telling Yu something, right?]  
_

"Oh yeah! Thanks to remind me, Jiraiya" Yosuke said with a lower voice

"Hm? What's it?" Yu questioned

"You know, partner. I just heard something very exciting!" Yosuke exclaimed

"About what…?" Shinnosuke suddenly joined into their conversation and asked a bit curious

"You know senpai. When they're sitting in back of you, it's like a squeeze play!" Yosuke exclaimed

 _[Who's sitting?]_ Izanagi asked

 _[Of course, a girl]_ Jiraiya said

"A girl?" Yu questioned with more confused

"Okay… Now, what are you talking about?" Shinnosuke asked

"S-Sorry, I got ahead of myself. What I mean is…" Yosuke looked around of them before, he started to talk again "I'm talking about how, when there's a girl sitting behind on a motorcycle, they press right up against your back"

"What does?" Yu asked

"Look, don't make me spell it out!" Yosuke yelled

"So, what's your point?" Shinnosuke asked

"Well, I think motorcycles are the hot new thing for guys now. Girls like guys who spend time outdoors, right?" Yosuke explained "So I got you this. Wanna get your license with me, partner?"

Yosuke gave the Motorcycle License Book to Yu and put it on his desk

 _[Motorcycle License Book?]_ Bishamon questioned

"Now, I can be feeling, what will happen next" Shinnosuke said uneasy "But, how about the motorcycle? Do you have one?"

"I'll have a scooter soon" Yosuke said

"Hm? Not a motorcycle?" Shinnosuke asked

"Well, I can't afford anything bigger than a scooter on my budget, but at least that'll let us get to new places" Yosuke said

 _[Why don't you request your father to buy it, Yosuke?]_ Jirayia asked

"I can't do that" Yosuke replied worried "But don't you think we deserve that much seeing as how we're investigating the case?"

"I guess, you're right" Yu said

"How about you, senpai?" Yosuke asked

"I've already had two license, the car license and, the motorcycle license" Shinnosuke explained

"Wow… The car license too?" Yosuke asked shocked

"My dad has suggested me to taking 'the car license' for assignment out of town or picnic" Shinnosuke explained

"Now… I've felt jealous to you, senpai" Yosuke admitted envy

Suddenly, Kanji has entered into their classroom and, walked to them

 _[Sup, Izanagi-senpai, Jirayia-senpai, Bishamon-senpai]_ Take greetings at them

 _[Hello Take]_ Izanagi greeting back

"Sup, Senpai. Hey, about the camping trip... You guys busy right now?" Kanji asked

"Kinda. We're talking about motorcycles" Yosuke said

"Motorcycle? You gonna go stomp a gang?" Kanji asked "If you're bringin' a war, I'll help!" the ex-punk shouted with a louder voice

 _[YEAH!]_ Take shouted as well

"No, we're not 'bringing a war'. What does that mean, anyway?" Yosuke said

"And, I won't let you to make another fight with those gang" Shinnosuke scolded him

"So… What're you guys talking about?" Kanji asked

"We're just talked about a motorcycle license" Yu answered

"Licenses? You guys don't have yours?" Kanji asked

"Huh? No way… Don't tell me you already…" Yosuke responded shocked

"Nah. I'm still 15 and all" Kanji quickly answered it

"Then why'd you say it like that!?" Yosuke yelled annoyance at him "But, man… That reminds me, I'm surprised you picked a fight with that biker gang. How'd you chase after them?" Suddenly, he looked curious about, how Kanji could be fighting with the biker gang

"Eh, a bike's all I need to that" Kanji told them

"If you can threw it. I won't be surprised" Shinnosuke said

 _[But, that was very impressive]_ Izanagi said impressed

 _[Indeed]_ Bishamon said agreed

 _[Yeah! We just defeat them so easily]_ Take said proudly

 _[You weren't born back there]_ Jirayia said annoyance on Take

"In any case, we can't let you in on our 'up close and personal' plan" Yosuke said

 _["Figures"]_ Yu, Shinnosuke, Izanagi and, Bishamon thoughts with a same things

"Huh, 'Up close and personal'…!? What's that mean!?" Kanji asked with a louder voice, his voice has made attention to the girls at behind of them

"Keep it down!" Yosuke quickly silenced on him

 _[Is that your planned, Jiraiya?]_ Izanagi asked suspicion on him

 _[Nah. We're just want to trying something different... That's all]_ Jirayia told him

"Like I was telling this guy, what a guy needs nowadays to be a big man is first a motorcycle, and then…" Yosuke told carefully to Kanji

"'And then'…?" Kanji asked curios

"… A girlfriend" Yosuke said a bit excited

 _[Hmhm, that's why, you're so over to her?]_ Jirayia teased

"Why'd you bring that up?" Yosuke's expression suddenly turned depression after, he heard it "Well, I mean… I gotta get over her sometime. It's like, Senpai was…" the headphone boy quickly back to reality "Wait, no, isn't supposed to be a serious conversation! Back to the subject!"

"You're the one who was depressed on yourself" Shinnosuke said

"I-I knew and, don't worry about me- what you oughtta be worried about is smooshes" Yosuke exclaimed

" _*sigh_ Only you" Shinnosuke sighed

"You guys gonna get licensed for big stuff?" Kanji said realized "I mean, I know I came in late here, but if you're talkin' about takin' a girl on a bike ya gotta be seatin' two, man. That ain't allowed on a scooter"

"…I forgot about that" Yosuke said disappointed

"Okay… His plan has already ruined" Shinnosuke commented then, he looked at Yu and Kanji "Narukami-san, Tatsumi-san. Do you guys want to Aiya Chinese Ramen shop, after this?"

"Sure" Yu and Kanji answers it

"S-Shut up and, don't ignore me! I'm sure. This'll work out!" Yosuke yelled

 _[I hope so]_ Jiraiya said

"As long as we have a motorcycle, the girls will come running! That's all the advantage we'll need!" Yosuke said believe

"That's more 100% hopeful rather than, advantages" Shinnosuke said

"Oh come on, Senpai! Don't into such kill a mood!" Yosuke complained "Now… listen careful Yu, Senpai. The reason we don't have girlfriends is because we're stuck here in this town, waiting to meet someone! This places is so tiny, it's no wonder we can't find one. It doesn't matter if it's only a scooter. Some kind of motorcycle is just the ticket for us to get some chicks! Then later on, we can get a bigger motorcycle…and that's when the 'up close and personal' plan really starts!" the headphone boy explained excited

"'It doesn't matter if it's only a scooter', what a bold move…" Shinnosuke commented

"Up close and personal…" Kanji murmured wonder

 _[Hmm….]_ Take responded curious

"Plus, you know. You, me and, Akahoshi-senpai have more of a city boy thing going on" Yosuke said "If we're serious about this, we've gotta expand our horizons to a bigger town. We gotta take the initiative! There's no time to wait for a train that only leaves every so often each day! We'll roar up on our motorcycle like the badasses we are, and when the chicks come up, we'll play it cool…."

[But, Yu already had cool side inside of him] Jiraiya said

"You don't have to tell me that, Jiraiya" Yosuke said annoyance to his persona

"But, I don't want to join into your planned. Even though, I was from the city" Shinnosuke raised his right palm and said

"What a shame… Oh well, as long as the pheromones dripping off of us will bring them around in no time" Yosuke said excited

 _[Hm….?]_ Take responded confused

"F-Feral…zone…?" Kanji confused

"No! We're not going to a cat house, you idiot. I'm talking about PHEROMONES!" Yosuke yelled "My research shows that a motorcycle is the number one surefire way to increase a man's pheromones!"

"What kind a research was that…?" Shinnosuke questioned confused

"Phero…mones…" Kanji said once again with a blushed on his face

"...You don't need to sound like that, Kanji" Yu said worried

"And Dude… That's how a perv would react" Yosuke told him

"What did you say!? Fine! Then, I'm in too!" Kanji yelled to Yosuke

 _[YEAH!]_ Take shouted at them with a louder voice

 _[You don't have to louder your voice, Take-san]_ Bishamon said

"Get ready for Kanji Tatsumi to show his manhood to these chicks!" Kanji yelled declaration

"Good luck, Tatsumi-san" Shinnosuke said

"Wha-!? Kanji! I already told you, you can't! Anyway, don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Yosuke said "If other guys try to copy us, it'll end up diluting our pheromones" the headphone boy looked at Yu "So, partner, make sure you talk to your uncle about getting a licenses, Okay?"

"Got it!" Kanji said

"Not you! I don't even know your uncle!" Yosuke said angry "And, I will tell about the license to Kurogane and Rahman" Yosuke said

 _[Well that was fine]_ Jirayia said agreed

"I will think about it, but… are you serious about this?" Yu asked

"Yeah, I'm serious about this…" Yosuke said "If we have motorcycles, we can go all over. It'll be fun!"

"… At that part. I'd agree it" Shinnosuke said agreed

"All right then. I'll try to asking uncle about the license" Yu said

"Okay" Yosuke nodded it "Man… Somewhere out there, the best days of our youth are ahead of us!" the headphone boy said satisfied

 _[Yup]_ Jiraiya said happily

"Yeah! I'm with you on that one!" Kanji said

 _[Me too!]_ Take said

" _*sigh_ It doesn't make any sense…" Shinnosuke sighed

* * *

(Meanwhile, at The Amagi Inn)

They were already arrived in front of the main door

"Thank you for today, Shizuka-san" Gary said

"Yeah… Well, I'll go back home now… See you tomorrow" Shizuka said before, she left him in front of the main door

" _I wonder… what she is thinking right now…."_ Gary thought curious _"Oh well… At least, I could go together with her, today"_

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **Please: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks to reading my fanfiction!**


	34. Ch34: Unstable Feeling

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(After school, The Inaba Police Department, at the entrance)

After Tsubaki had left from the school with purpose went to the police station since, he got called from Dojima, Yu's uncle. Tsubaki entered into the entrance of police station and, walked into the two police woman, were sitting in front desk as receptionist

"Oh Kurogane-kun. Good to see again in here" the old police woman said with a smile "Do you come here to work or want to meet Chief?"

"Actually, Detective Dojima has called me to come here" Tsubaki explained coolly

"Oh… So you came here because, Detective Dojima's ordered? Okay, He's at his office" the young curious police woman said

"I see… Thank you for your information, ma'am" Tsubaki said politely

"Oh no problem, Kurogane-kun. You can ask anything with us" the young curious police woman said happily

"If you said so… Well then, I should meet with Detective Dojima. Please, excuse me" Tsubaki said before, he walked to the offices

"Oh my… Kurogane-kun surely is pretty, cute and, cool! No wonder, he was the Fifth generation of Kurogane Family" the young curios police woman said exciting

"Yeah… Oh dear, I wish to be young again…" the old police woman said disappointed

* * *

(Office room)

"Excuse me"

Tsubaki greeting politely when, he entered into the offices room and, walking to Dojima's workbench. While, Tsubaki was still walked to Dojima's workbench, the pretty young man has saw someone besides, Dojima. The middle-old man has been wearing brown well-suited and, he too had a darker brown haired and black eyes colored. Dojima and the taller man looked at Tsubaki, who was just arrived

"Oh, there you are" Dojima said

"Hey, Tsubaki-kun" the taller man in brown suited said "Good to see you again"

"Hello, Detective Dojima and…" Tsubaki said with salute to the taller man for a moment "Me too, Chief Takayuki Imai"

" _*chuckle_ Hahaha! Polite like always" Chief Takayuki chuckled "How's with your school? Enjoy?"

"Yes, I am, Sir" Tsubaki said politely "And, I too had so many friends at Yasogami High School, Sir"

"I see… Good for you, Tsubaki-kun" Chief Takayuki said proudly "Anyway… How about your parents? Did they ask you everything about your school life?"

"Yes… They did" Tsubaki answered Chief Takayuki's question with a calm tone, but from deep down, he was depressed

"Good, good" Chief Takayuki said relief "Well then, I shall go back to my office room. Oh, and please say 'thanks' for me to Sir Kurogane, can you? You know, about that file"

"Understood, Sir" Tsubaki nodded it

And then, Chief Takayuki Imai decided to leave them here. Tsubaki and Dojima seeing on him has left from this office room. Now, Tsubaki facing to Dojima, who was still standing there

"Are you calling me, because Chief Imai?" Tsubaki asked suspicious

"No" Dojima answered simple first "Imai-san had just arrived here before you came here and, we were just talking" the hard-boiler detective explained it

"I see… Speaking of which, why did you called me, Sir?" Tsubaki asked

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask you something" Dojima started to explain "Did you have clue about the murderer case?"

"No, Sir. I didn't have any clues about that, Sir" Tsubaki answered

"… And, have you seen something suspicious around you? Like, a person" Dojima asked again

"No, I haven't seen any suspicious around me, Sir" Tsubaki said simply. Dojima looked disappointed after, Tsubaki had said it "Why you ask?"

"No, it's okay. I just a bit curious" Dojima rubbed his hair and said "Sorry, for dragged you into this"

"Don't worry about it, Sir" Tsubaki said

Suddenly, Adachi walking into their direction when, he was holding the file in his right hand

"Oh…! It's you, Tsubaki-kun!" Adachi exclaimed "Sorry, I haven't noticed you at here"

"It's fine. Then again, you seemed busy as always" Tsubaki commented calmly

"Oh, yeah. I had just finished to reporting about 'the suspicious guy'. Man… this's making our job at police station even worse" Adachi explained annoyance

" _A Suspicious guy?"_ Tsubaki questioned thought

 _[What's he mean by that…?]_ Shoutoku questioned

"Shut up, Adachi! And, go back to your work!" Dojima yelled angry

"O-Oh yes, Sir! Damn, me and my big mouth…" Adachi said panicked "W-Well then Tsubaki-kun. I should go back to work. See you then" the lousy detective said, before he was going back to his workbench

"Forget about that idiot had said to you. All you need, just keep focus to your job and your school" Dojima said

"… Understood" Tsubaki said simple

"Good. Now, you can go back home now" Dojima said

"... Understood. Please excuse me" Tsubaki said farewell to Dojima and, leave from the office room

* * *

(At Outside of Inaba Police Departmen)

"…."

 _[Are you still thinking about that lousy-idiot detective had said it?]_ Shoutoku asked with a serious tone

" _Not at all, actually"_ Tsubaki thought _"That 'd be just a stalker or thief or maybe… the culprit"_

 _[About the culprit or not…. We don't know for sure]_ Shoutoku replied

" _I know. Then again, I don't want jump to conclusion, without any of information with me"_ Tsubaki thought serious _"…. Let's leave that for now and focus to keep eye on the next victim…"_

 _[Yeah]_ Shoutoku said agreed

* * *

(Evening. The Amagi Inn, at Gary's room)

"What a happy day~!"

Gary was lying down on the futon and, hugged his pillow with a happy expression from his face because, he had walked together with Shizuka Akahoshi, who was always not interested on him

"I thought, she's always hate on me for some reason but now… she…" Gary said embarrassed "What shall I do? Ask her to go to Junes? Shopping District? Or…"

"Excuse me, Rahman-kun"

Yukiko suddenly opened the door and, making Gary shocked with a heat blushed

"Hm? What's wrong? You looked red" Yukiko asked

"N-N-N-No! It's okay! Really!" Gary replied nervously

"Are you thinking about Shizuka-san?" Yukiko asked

"N-N-No! I wasn't thinking about her or whatever it is…!" Gary explained with a panic "Y-You probably know, she hadn't been interested with me"

"… Which mean, are you interested with her?" Yukiko asked

"N-No! We're just friends! That's all! But, it'll happen- I mean, that's nothing…." Gary said nervously

" _*chuckle_ don't worry, Rahman-kun. I won't tell about this to her" Yukiko chuckled softly. But suddenly, she has realized something "Oh, I almost forget" the black haired girl gave the cellphone to Gary "You got called from Narukami-kun"

"Wait a second…" Gary started to realize "Is that cellphone… still turned on?"

"Yes" Yukiko said simple

"W-What the hell-!?" Gary yell shocked. He quickly took her cellphone and then, starting to speak to Yu "H-Hello… This is Gary Rahman speaking"

" _Hm? What's wrong, Rahman?"_ Yu asked

"I-It's nothing. Anyway, did you hear, what I just said on Yukiko-san?" Gary asked careful

" _Yeah…You talked about Akahoshi, correct?"_ Yu said calmly _"And, you don't have to worry. I won't tell everyone, especially Akahoshi and Senpai, about your true feeling"_

"Wait –What!? No! T-That was just my opinion about her!" Gary explained panicked "A-Anyway, why did you call so sudden!?"

" _We want to take a motorcycle license exam tomorrow, after school"_ Yu said _"Yosuke and Kurogane will join with us as well. So, are you coming?"_

"… I guess, I can't join with you guys _"_ Gary said disappointed "You'd probably already know, I don't have a motorcycle… So… sorry, dude"

" _You don't have to apologize"_ Yu said _"Sorry to bothering you and, good night"_

Gary gave the cellphone back to Yukiko after, Yu had cut off the call

"So, Narukami-kun and the others will be taking the motorcycle license" Yukiko said

"You don't want to join with them?" Gary asked and, Yukiko answered him with shook her head

"No" Yukiko replied simple "Oh… About Shizuka-san-"

"Let's. Not. Talking. About. Her"

Gary quickly said with annoyance tone before, Yukiko had to said something on him

* * *

(After School 06/09/2011. Shopping District, South)

After school Yu, Yosuke and, Tsubaki were going to take the motorcycle/scooter licenses together and then, succeeded. When, they've had a licenses, they decided to went back home by using the bus.

"Hehe, we passed on the first try, just like we planned" Yosuke said happily

"Yes, then again. That test was easy one" Tsubaki commented

"Yeah. I might've studied a little too hard…" Yosuka said admitted

"Hmm… Actually, you can study hard with other material, like; math, English and, Japanese History" Tsubaki told him "Right, Narukami-san?"

"Yeah" Yu nodded it

 _[Agree]_ Izanagi said

 _[Hmhm]_ Shoutoku responded

"That'll be giving me a headache" Yosuke said annoyed when, they were walking to the gas station. Suddenly, Yosuke has stopped his feet and, saw someone at the gas station "Hah? Is that Dojima-san?"

"You're right" Yu said "Why is he here?" the silver teen questioned curious

"Let's ask him" Tsubaki suggested

When, they were crossing the street. Dojima noticed Yu and the others had been coming to his direction

"Oh, it's you guys" Dojima said

"Hi. Are you on duty?" Yosuke greeting and then, asked

"We just stopped by to get gas. And, well, to take care of some minor business" Dojima said "Where did you guys go?" the hard-boiler detective asked

"To go get our licenses" Yu answered

"Already!?" Dojima shocked

"Yeah" Yu said and, showing the scooter license on his uncle for a moment and then, put it back into his pocket pants

"I know it's just a written test to get a scooter license, but still, I wasn't expecting you to pass so soon…" Dojima said with a sigh "Oh well… Looks like I'd better think of a way to convince my sister…"

"Then you're okay with this?" Yu asked

"I can't say no now that you've gotten your license" Dojima said with a smile from his face, as agreement "Your enthusiasm is catching"

"Really? Thank you, uncle" Yu said pleasured

 _[Good for you]_ Izanagi said

 _[Yes! Which mean, our plan will be starting soon or later_!] Jiraiya said happily

 _[What?]_ Shoutoku responded

 _[I won't tell you]_ Jiraiya said

 _[Yeah, right. Like I care about that]_ Shoutoku said annoyed

"Yes! You got the okay! I need to head home and read through the catalogue…!" Yosuke said relieved "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" The headphone nodded to Dojima first and then, he's going back home

"I shall go back home, too. Well then, see you tomorrow, Narukami-san and, Dojima-san" Tsubaki said politely and then, he's leaving them at the gas station

"Mind if I borrow you a sec before you head back home?" Dojima said

"Sure" Yu nodded, as yes

"Hey, Adachi!" Dojima called to Adachi at the gas station

"I just finished filling it up" Adachi replied, when he was driving a white old scooter into their direction and, stopped next of them

"Sorry for dragging you into this" Dojima apologized

"This is…" Yu trailed

"Hah, this is my scooter" Dojima said "I had it fixed at the shop. It may be old but it runs pretty well. I came to put gas in it, but I wasn't expecting to hand it over today, too…"

"Which mean…" Yu trailed shocked

"Yeah. I'm letting you have it" Dojima said

"Thank you, uncle" Yu said pleased "Then again, this is a nice bike" the silver teen commented about the white scooter, making his uncle looked happy about it

"You can tell?" Dojima said pleased "The local shops don't carry twist grips, so I had one of the repair guys at work help me out it in secret. Ah… Don't tell anyone that, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell everyone" Yu said

"You're always so strict at the station, but you're a cool dad inside, huh?" Adachi commented

"Shut up, Adachi!" Dojima yelled

"You always yell at me…" Adachi complained "Still, I wish we had a sleek means of transportation like that. Who knows when that suspicious guy will show up again?" the lousy detective said "Hasn't been using professional-quality cameras to take pictures of people's house from the Amagi Inn to around here? Looks like he knows the back streets too, so a car won't be-"

"Will you stop blabbering like that!?" Dojima quickly yelled, before, Adachi had to finished his sentences "Go back to the car!"

"Y-Yes, sir" Adachi quickly replied and, hurried to the car

"Well… Anyway" Dojima said "I was around your age when I got my license too. I took the test behind parents' back. When my dad caught me riding a scooter later on, he gave me a good thrashing… Hahaha" Suddenly, he looked at Yu "Don't tell Nanako about that, okay?"

" _*chuckle_ don't worry, uncle. Your secret will be safe with me" Yu chuckled

"Thanks and… Since I've already given the okay. I won't bug you about traffic laws. Just be safe when you're riding it" Dojima said "You do that, and I'll look the other way if you decide to ride it out of town. Can you promise me?"

"Yes I promise and, I'll be careful" Yu said calmly

"Good. I'll hold you to that" Dojima said

* * *

(At the Amagi Inn)

Meanwhile at the Amagi Inn. Shizuka, who was part-timer at the Inn as a waiter, had been bringing the four futons in her arms to the guest's room

"E-Eehh?"

Suddenly, she has lost balanced to herself and, almost falling to the floor

"Whoops. That was close"

"Y-You…!"

Gary suddenly arrived and held her shoulder before, she fall to the floor

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Gary asked

"I'm okay. I just let my guard down" Shizuka said calmly "Now, please excuse me"

"Hold it, young lady" Gary suddenly stood in front of her to stop her "These futons are very heavy to you. If you don't mind, may I help you?" the coral red haired young man offering on her but, she walked by passing him

"Not need. I can do it by myself" Shizuka said

"You think? But, look at your slender arms. You arms are shaking" Gary said worried

"I kept tell you, I'm fine" Shizuka said a bit annoyance "You're the guest of this places. So, you don't have to help me, as the part-timer"

"How annoyed"

"…!"

Shizuka look shocked when, Gary suddenly grabbed all of futons on his arms

"W-What are you doing?" Shizuka asked shocked

"What else? Of course, I'll help you" Gary said

"I know but, you didn't have to helping me" Shizuka said annoyed

"Oohh… Stop being such stubborn, ma'am" Gary said a bit harsher "That besides, I too did an odd job when, I was staying at my home"

"Odd job?" Shizuka asked, when they were walking in the hallway to the new room

"Yeah. My mother was working as odd job and, my father was machine" Gary explained "When, I've had a free times. I always help them at their works"

"Which mean… You're good at machine thing?" Shizuka asked with a poker face, like, she didn't interested with it

"Yeah, but… When, I was creating something from my mind, always failure" Gary started to explain with shy "Like, I created the small robot to move but suddenly, the smoke has out from inside there. When, I tried to repair it… that small robot couldn't move again. And then, I give up"

"Which mean… You aren't good with it" Shizuka commented

"H-Hey! Your comment was really pain to me!" Gary complained "But yeah… you're right…" Suddenly, he admitted it

"But, you can do that again and, make it to be a good robotic" Shizuka said "Although, you've made but failed again and again. You shouldn't give up…" Her voice suddenly turned serious and softer to him "You must try again and again, to make this robot moving"

"… Well, I… agree too" Gary answered hesitated "H-Hey, Shizuka-san, actually…"

"Shizuka-san"

Suddenly, Shizuka and Gary heard Yukiko's voice from behind them. They turned back and see, Yukiko was walking into their direction

"Oh, it's you Amagi" Shizuka said "What's up?"

"You have call from your father. He said, he want to speaking with you" Yukiko said

"Now?" Shizuka asked flustered and look at Gary, was still grabbing these futons in his both hands "But…"

"You can leave this to me" Gary said with a smile "You shall go to speak to your father now"

"… Fine and, thank you" Shizuka said before, she is running to the entrance

"Rahman-kun. Let me help you" Yukiko said

"Oh, it's okay. I could handle this" Gary said "So, where's I must putting this?"

"O-Oh… There room" Yukiko said and, guided him to the room in front of them

"Okay! I'll become a part timer as the helper in the Amagi Inn" Gary exclaimed declaration

"Wait, huh?" Yukiko shocked. But suddenly, she started to realize about his purpose "Hold on… This is for Shizuka-san, wasn't it?"

"N-No! I just want to do my odd job as helper! That's all!" Gary quickly explained

" _*chuckle_ don't worry. I'll keep secret from her" Yukiko chuckled

"Hey! Were you listening!?" Gary said panicked

After, they had finished to put these futons from room to room. Shizuka has come back to them

"Did something happen, Shizuka-san?" Yukiko asked worried

"My father said, he'd be coming home tonight. Since, his schedule at police station had already finished" Shizuka explained

"Oh I see. Good for you" Yukiko said pleased

"Wait, what? Police station?" Gary questioned

"Shizuka-san's father is a detective" Yukiko said

"Wait, what-!? That was damn cool!" Gary exclaimed

"Thank you, I guess…" Shizuka said flatly

"How about your mother?" Gary asked a bit curious

"R-Rahman-kun, that's…!"

"My mother has passed away, when I was young"

Shizuka answered calmly before, Yukiko want to scolding on him. The coral red haired young man look shocked and, his expression is turning darker

"S-Sorry… I don't know…" Gary apologized

"Don't worry about it" Shizuka said coolly "You just didn't know about it. I can understand that"

"I-I see…" Gary said nervously

"Well… I shall change my clothes and going back home" Shizuka said "Please excuse me…" the scarlet girl has left them

"What have I done…?" Gary said worried

"Don't worry, Rahman-kun. I'm pretty sure, she'll be okay" Yukiko said belief "She's a strong girl…"

"… Yeah" Gary said sad and felt guilty, what he had said to her

* * *

(Lunchtime 06/10/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2)

In Lunchtime. Yu, Yosuke and Shinnosuke were at Class 2-2 to talking about their scooter licenses

"So, how is it?" Shinnosuke sat at Chie's bench and, asked

"Good! And, Yu had got the okay from Dojima-san" Yosuke exclaimed and, gave him 'victor' sign from his fingers

"Wow, really? Good for you, Narukami-san" Shinnosuke said pleased

"Thank you, senpai" Yu said pleased

"Speaking of that… Did you guys already have a scooter?" Shinnosuke asked

"I'll have it tomorrow" Yosuke said

"I already have a scooter from uncle" Yu explained

"Seriously? Awesome!" Yosuke exclaimed happily

"Lucky you, Narukami-san" Shinnosuke said

 _[As long as you guys are obey the traffic laws. You will be okay]_ Bishamon said

 _[You're absolute right]_ Izanagi said

 _[As for me, I hope. If Yosuke get arrest by the policeman again. He'll in jail for sure]_ Jiraiya said

"Hey! Don't say something like that!" Yosuke yelled with a low voice

"Anyway… Where is the girls, Kurogane and, that Rahman kid?" Shinnosuke asked

"Amagi, Satonaka and, Kurogane were going to teacher's room. Akahoshi was helping Rahman to search a fitting club for him" Yu explained

"H-Hey, Yu! Don't tell him about Akahoshi's going!" Yosuke responded with a panic

"Nah, don't worry about her. I pretty sure, she'll be fine" Shinnosuke said calmly "The one who I was worrying now is…. No, it's nothing"

"Huh, Senpai?" Yosuke asked

"Hm? Sorry I just overthinking" Shinnosuke said. He looked at his wristwatch on his right hand "Well, the time for lunchtime is almost over. I shall go back to my class. Bye" He stood from Chie's bench and, walking back to his classroom

"What's up with him?" Yosuke asked

"I don't know" Yu said as, he stared on him _"He might've been hiding something from us… Or rather… thinking about something"_ the silver teen thought about Shinnosuke's mind

* * *

(After School. The Entrance of Yasogami High School)

Today was raining at outside of school. Shizuka looked annoyance because, she has just finished the drama club's activity for a second ago. She actually want to back home but sadly, she don't bring her umbrella with her today.

" _*sigh_ now what should I do?" Shizuka sighed

"Here, using this" Gary said as, he's giving his black umbrella to her

"What? No need. I can borrow from Shin-Nii, besides… I need to working at The Amagi Inn as well" Shizuka said _"And… I shall keep eye on him as well"_ the scarlet girl thought

 _[Agree]_ Chiyome said agreement

"About that… I'll handle it" Gary said

"What? No" Shizuka refused

"Look at you" Gary said "You looked tired than before. I think, you were working too hard at the Inn"

 _[To be honest, Shizuka-san… Gary-san's words was true…]_ Chiyome admitted a bit worry

" _Chiyome!"_ Shizuka thought yelled "No. I perfectly fine. So, don't worry about me" the scarlet girl said with a cold voice

"Nope" Gary said annoyed "I'd handle your jobs as, the helper at the Inn" the coral haired young giving his umbrella on her

"H-Hey-!" Shizuka said

"Well then. See you tomorrow, Shizuka"

"Wait, Rahman-!"

Shizuka tried to stop him but, this is already too late. He has already been running into outside of school gates and lost his sight. Shizuka only frozen stand in the spot

"How can he run so fast…?" Shizuka commented with a shock

 _[Shizuka-san! This isn't time for comment! Hurry call Yu-san or Tsubaki-san!]_ Chiyome suggested

"Y-You're right. Sorry, I just a bit shocked" Shizuka snapped and, quickly picked her cellphone from pocket skirt and, try to call them

* * *

(Meanwhile. Shopping District, North. In front of Chinese Diner Aiya)

Yu, Tsubaki and Stellar were standing in front of the shop when, they're reading the announcement has been pasted in main door. The paper said 'The Mega Beef Bowl, challenges! Every rainy. If fail, Pay 3.000 yen'

"..." Tsubaki remained silent with concerned/ anxiety expression from his face "Are you guys sure want to eat this?"

"Yes" Yu and Stellar answers with a determination

 _[Oh dear… I know, I'm not Jiraiya but… you guys looks like Chie-san…The carnivore]_ Shoutoku commented hesitated

"But, you guys must be paying 3.000 yen for The Mega Beef Bowl. If you fail, of course" Tsubaki said

"I know" Yu said "But… We're have to trying and trying again to defeat 'The Mega Beef Bowl'!" the silver teen said determination

 _[Even though, you had already failed 5 times]_ Izanagi said

"5 times!" _[5 times!]_ Tsubaki and Shoutoku shocked

"This is my first to eating 'The Mega Beef Bowl'" Stellar said excited

"I knew. You're a food fighter, Stellar. But, you mustn't eat the meat so much" Tsubaki commented

"I understand. Thank you for your concerned" Stellar said

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu's cellphone suddenly rang. He quickly picked the cellphone and answer it

"Hello, This is Yu Narukami's speaking" Yu said

" _Narukami. This's me, Akahoshi!"_ Shizuka said panicked _"Listen! Rahman has went home by himself!"_

"Wait, what? You're supposed to be with him, right?" Yu asked

" _I know but… he suggested at me to not working at the Inn for today"_ Shizuka explained _"And then, he was running from the school gates a few second ago"_

"Okay. We'll look at him" Yu said calmly "By the way, did you already tell about this to Senpai?"

" _After this…. And, Sorry…"_ Shizuka apologized

"You don't have to apologize. That isn't your fault" Yu said conform her

"… _Anyway, I better hurry to telling Shin-Nii about Rahman! Bye"_ Shizuka cut off the call

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked

"Rahman had left from the school without Akahoshi" Yu explained simply

"Are you sure, Narukami-san?" Tsubaki asked worried

"Yes" Yu nodded it

"This is not good for us..." Stellar said concerned

"Yes. As for us, we shall hurry to find him" Yu said

"Agreed. Let's us hurry to searching on him" Tsubaki said

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

Yu along with Tsubaki and Stellar have arrived at Samegawa Flood Plain and, begin their searching on Gary. Yu and Tsubaki were searching around of bench and street, Stellar was searching a bit father than them

After, they had searched anywhere but, they still couldn't find him. But suddenly, Stellar ran into them

"Tsubaki-sama! Narukami-san! Please look at this!" Stellar shouted, making Yu and Tsubaki gotten their attentions on Stellar "I had found this…" the white haired girl showing the cellphone on them

" _*gasp_ this cellphone… It's Rahman-san's cellphone!" Tsubaki gasped in shock

"Where did you get that?" Yu asked

"In front of the power pole over there" Stellar said simple

"… Did you see someone over there?" Yu asked

"No. Only me" Stellar said

"This is still raining. Of course, no anyone would go outside at rainy like this" Tsubaki explained with a serious tone and expression "I afraid, he would've been kidnapping by the serial murderer"

"Yeah. I think so" Yu said "Since, today was still rainy. Let's watch on the Midnight Channel"

"Agree" Tsubaki nodded agreement

"How about his cellphone?" Stellar asked

"….. I guess, I'll take care it" Tsubaki said

"Hm? And, you aren't reporting about this to the police station?" Stellar asked

"No. I know, this is a bold move but… If, I tell to the police about Rahman-san has been kidnapped, without report from the police station. They'll suspicious on us, especially, Detective Dojima" Tsubaki explained

"You have the point" Yu said agreed

"I'm sure. The police will take this serious in two or three days or maybe... someone will call to the police station" Tsubaki said

"I see…" Stellar said

"I'll tell about this to everyone and tomorrow, let's meet up at school" Yu said

"Yeah" Tsubaki said "Let's go back home for now…"

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **Please: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks to reading my fanfiction!**


	35. Ch35: Gary's Stronghold Dungeon

**The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Evening. Dojima's Residence, at Yu's room)

Yu was looking at outside from his room just like usual, it was still rained. Without warning, The Midnight Channel is turning on from his television. Yu quickly moved to in front of TV and see, someone has been standing in front of the screen with an background like a General's throne. The coral haired young man was wearing like a Japanese-General's uniform but, he didn't wear any hat on him and, he held a steel fan in his right hand

"Rahman…" Yu said

" _Welcome, to my greatest castle!"_ Gary (?) greetings to the viewers _"My name is Gary Rahman, I'm The Lord from this modern castle! Today, I'll show you my special machine to make everyone satisfied without any regrets or anything!"_ Gary (?) exclaimed as, he waved his a steel fan to himself _"You want to know? Hmhm… It'll show up soon. So… Please, stay watch!"_

Gary has finished his advertisement and then, disappear from the screen

 _[Looks like, Gary-san has already been inside the other world]_ Izanagi said and, Yu nodded slowly as, agreement

 _*pip *pip *pip *pip_

"Yosuke, did you see that?" Yu answered the call and said it

" _Yeah. Damnit! Which mean, we're failed? And... I thought, he was with Akahoshi"_ Yosuke said frustrated

"She was actually with him but… Rahman had went home by himself" Yu explained

" _Wait, what? Seriously?"_ Yosuke surprised

"Yeah. If you want to know more, just ask Akahoshi" Yu suggested

 _"I don't have a guts to asking her besides, Her brother will kill me for sure"_ Yosuke said terrified

"He will not do that, I guess" Yu said unsure "Anyway, tomorrow let's meet up at school"

" _Yeah and, I'll tell everyone else. Well then, good night"_ Yosuke said and, cut off the call

* * *

(Lunchtime 06/11/2011. Yasogami High School, Class 2-2

The group were gathering at Class 2-2, to talking about Gary's disappeared

"My mother had already call to the police" Yukiko said "She was really worried on him because, he wasn't coming back home until now"

"I see. Good" Tsubaki nodded it "Which mean, the police will be taking Rahman-san's case serious"

"Yeah, I hope" Yosuke said hopeful

"… It's all faults" Shizuka apologized sadly "If I was stayed with him until now... This wouldn't be happened...I'm very sorry, everyone"

"No, Shizuka. That wasn't your fault" Chie calming her down

 _[Chie-san's right. You didn't have to beat yourself, like that]_ Tomoe said

 _[They're right… So, please calm down…]_ Chiyome said worried

"But, still…." Shizuka trailed like, she couldn't say anything

"Hey, Hey. This isn't time to beating on yourself like that, Shizuka. We known, this accident wasn't your fault, so cheer up!" Shinnosuke said and, patting gentle on her head with his left palm "Let's rescue him together just like always, Okay?"

 _[Of course, master!]_ Bishamon exclaimed

"Shin-Nii..." Shizuka look at Shinnosuke with amazed expression from her face

"Of course!" Chie exclaimed with a passion

"Hell Yeah!" Kanji exclaimed too

"Like, Senpai has said it. We'll definitely rescue him not matter what" Yu said determination

"Yes. So please, don't blame yourself, Okay?" Yukiko said with a gentle voice

"… Yes and, thank you" Shizuka nodded it

"Okay then!" Yosuke suddenly announced "Let's go to the TV World and, ask on Teddie about Rahman's location"

"Okay then, let's go to Junes after school" Yu finally made his decision

* * *

(After School. TV World, at The Entrance)

After, they had arrived at the entrance of TV World. They saw Teddie has been standing in front of their spot landing

"Hey, Teddie. Good to see you again" Shinnosuke greeting

"Oh… It's you guys" Teddie turned back and said sadly

"Hm? What's wrong?" Chie asked

"Don't tell me… You're still thinking about that, weren't you?" Yosuke asked realized

"Yup…" Teddie answered sadly

 _[Figures_ ] Jiraiya said

"Thinking, about what?" Kanji asked

"About himself" Tsubaki said "Teddie couldn't remember about himself and this world. So, we decided to help Teddie-san as well"

"Oh, Okay …" Kanji said but, he's still confused

"Anyways. Did you smell someone is here?" Yosuke asked

"His name is Gary Rahman" Yu said

"Gary Rahman… Hmm…" Teddie said

"Let me guess. You don't know, where's he?" Shizuka asked realized

"Yup… My nose now useless even more than, usual. I'm sorry guys…" Teddie said depressed

"You don't have to apologize, Teddie-san. Here, I'll pet you" Stellar said and she's rubbing gentle on his head costume

"Hah…~ My fur is getting fuzzy again, because, you're kindness" Teddie said happily

"H-Hey, can I pet you too?" Kanji requested with a blushed from his face

"No!" Teddie rejected "Only Stellar-chan, can touch my precious and fuzzy fur!"

"Wha- Hey! That wasn't fair, you damn bear!" Kanji protested

"If Teddie don't know where he is. Let's searching any information about Rahman's personality, around the town" Yu said

"Yeah, but... Everyone at the town wouldn't know him very well. Since, he was from other countries" Shizuka crossed her arms and said deduction

"Oh yeah… Now, what shall we do?" Chie asked worried

"… Tsubaki-sama. Did you still bring Rahman-san's phone?" Stellar stopped rub on Teddie and asked

"I still brought it but…I haven't been checking to this cellphone" Tsubaki picked Gary's cellphone from his pocket pants

"Let me see" Yu said. Tsubaki nodded it and gave Gary's cellphone on him and, everyone's gathering around Yu to seeing on the cellphone "Hm…" the silver teen clicked the button into the message icon but, this cellphone doesn't have any message "No message…"

"How about the notebook?" Yosuke asked

"No" Yu said after, he was clicked the button into the notebook icon but, empty

"How about the gallery?" Yosuke asked

"Wait a sec... What are you planning at, Hanamura-san?" Shinnosuke look at Yosuke and, asked suspicious

"We might be find information about him by looking on his photos from here, right?" Yosuke suggested but inside, he was exciting

"You just want to look at the foreigner girls from his phone, right?" Shizuka asked suspicious

"Yeah, no doubt it" Chie said suspicious too

 _[Worse]_ Tomoe and Chiyome said

"H-Hey! Don't think like that!" Yosuke yelled

 _[Jiraiya too is probably exciting with this]_ Shoutoku said

 _[Huh? Of course it is! I also want to be popular with the ladies, but, too bad... I was just a freaking ghost]_ Jiraiya commented sadly

 _[How about 'her'?]_ Shoutoku asked

 _[Her? You mean, Tomoe-chan? Tomoe-chan is pretty hot and sexy too but… she was kind a brutal warrior]_ Jiraiya commented

 _[Who're you calling a 'brutal warrior', huh?]_ Tomoe asked angry

 _[Nothing…!]_ Jiraiya quickly said with afraid

 _[You wouldn't be popular because, your speak manners, Idiot...]_ Shoutoku said sarcastically

"Hm?" Yu responded when, he clicked at the gallery icon

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked

"This photo... It's Rahman along with the girl" Yu said

"Wait, seriously!?" Yosuke said excited and quickly look at the photo

They're looking to the photo from his cellphone. Gary was standing next to the dark blonde girl. The unknown dark blonde girl with caramel eyes colored, was wearing a white shirt along with yellow jacket, black jeans. As for Gary, he had wore his casual clothes as well.

"Oh my…! She is beautiful…!" Teddie said curious

"You're right. Then again, she looked hot..." Yosuke commented

"You guys are overreacting" Chie said "But anyway, who is she?"

"Maybe his friend?" Yukiko said unsure

"Or maybe… His girlfriend" Shinnosuke said

"Wow. If it's true then, that was awesome!" Kanji exclaimed

"We don't for sure, who was she" Yu said "Teddie, do you can smell him by looking this photo?" the silver teen asked and showing the photo on Teddie

" _*sniff *sniff_ … Nope" Teddie said after, he sniffed around on them "I still couldn't find him"

" _*sigh_ looks like, we shall go back to the real world, to finding any information about him" Yosuke sighed

"Yeah. That's only choice we can take now" Yu said "Well then, let's go back for now"

* * *

(Shopping District, North, at Souzai Daigaku)

The group were separating to find information about Gary in person. Yu, Yukiko, Tsubaki, Shinnosuke were walking around at Shopping District, Yosuke and Chie were trying to ask about him to part-timer at Junes, Stellar, Shizuka and Kanji were walking at Samegawa Flood Plain to ask someone in there

Meanwhile at Shopping District, North. Everyone had searched any information about him, but, no luck. So, Yu's group decided to rest at Souzai Daigaku

"No luck…" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah..." Tsubaki said agreed "Because, Rahman-san was still new in Inaba. So, our investigated wouldn't be that easy"

"Yes… But now, what should we do?" Yukiko asked worried

 _[If we couldn't find information about him. He'll in danger]_ Konohana said worried

 _[I agree too…]_ Izanagi said agreed _[Let's searching another place after this]  
_

 _[Yeah, but… where are we supposed to search about his personality in this rural town?]_ Shoutoku asked

"… I think, we have one place to finding some clue about his personality" Yu suddenly spoke

"Where?" Tsubaki asked

"His room" Yu said

 _[What?]_ Izanagi, Konohana, Shoutoku and, Bishamon responded

"Hold on. You don't mean to stealth into his room, didn't you?" Shinnosuke asked "Sorry, Narukami-san but… I objection on your decision"

"Good Idea" Yukiko quickly said agreement

 _[Wow! That was fast!]_ Shoutoku exclaimed

"I guess, she was just exciting about this..." Tsubaki commented

" _*sigh_ Seriously?" Shinnosuke sighed "Fine then. Let's go"

* * *

(The Amagi Inn. Hallway)

They were walking in the hallway of Amagi Inn when, Yukiko guided them to Gary's room. But suddenly, the woman with red kimono and black long haired has walked into their direction. The woman in red kimono noticed them and then, stopped in front of them

"Oh, Yuki-chan. You're home and… you too bring your friends in here" the woman with red kimono said and, giving a slight smile from her face

"Yes, mother" Yukiko said

"Sorry to bothering you, Ma'am" Tsubaki said politely

"Oh don't worry about it, Tsubaki-chan" the woman with red kimono said on Tsubaki "Hm? And, who is he?" Yukiko's mother look at Yu, who was standing behind Yukiko

"This is nice to meet you, Amagi-san. My name is Yu Narukami" Yu introduce himself to her

"Yu Narukami…. Oh! You're the transfer student from the city, right?" Yukiko's mother exclaimed remember and, Yu nodded it "Oh. My apologize to forget for introduction myself. My name is Sakura Amagi, Yukiko's mother. I've heard a lot about you from my daughter. You know, Yuki-chan was so exciting to told me and her father about you, Yu-kun"

"Huh?" Yu raised his eyebrows and responded a bit shock

"M-Mother-!" Yukiko yelled with a heat blushed from her face

 _[Since when?]_ Izanagi questioned

 _[W-Well… Since… you guys had rescued Yukiko-Neechan…]_ Konohana said shyly

"My, my. Narukami-san now is quite popular at the Amagi Inn" Tsubaki said with a soft smile

"Yeah, but... We are already out from the picture" Shinnosuke crossed his arms and commented

"And, what are you guys doing here? Want to study group?" Sakura asked

"Yes" Yu nodded it

"I see…" Sakura said "Hmm… I too heard from Yuki-chan about your ranking in your school. You got 1st rank in your class, correct? You know. After you had 1st rank, Yuki-chan always wanted to studying together with you"

"M-Mother-!" Yukiko yelled embarrassed

"Yu-kun. If you aren't busy…Can you study group together with here in here?" Sakura requested

"Sure, I don't mind at all" Yu said with a gentle smile. When, Yukiko heard Yu had said that to her mother, her face is turning very red like a rose

Tsubaki and Shinnosuke only glanced to each other

"By the way, Tsubaki-chan. Did the police already find Rahman-kun?" Sakura suddenly asked about Gary on Tsubaki

"Sorry, Ma'am, but... they're still can't find him" Tsubaki explained

"I see... I hope, he's okay" Sakura said hopeful "Well then, I should go to front desk. Bye"

Yu's group watched Yukiko's mother left

"S-S-Sorry about my mother, Narukami-kun" Yukiko said shyly "S-She's always like that for some reason…"

"Don't worry about it, Amagi, but… I was kind a surprised after, your mother had known about me from you" Yu said calmly

"Y-Yeah… I had told her about you… A-Are you mad at me…?" Yukiko asked a bit scared

"No" Yu shook his head and said with a soft smile at her "Why am I supposed to mad at you? It's fine, if you want to tell about me to your parents"

"Narukami-kun…" Yu called him with a softer voice from her lips

" _*cough *cough_ _*cough_ " Shinnosuke coughed to interrupt them "Sorry to become such a kill joy but, we had come here for something, correct?" the handsome young man with glasses remind them

"O-Oh, yeah! I-I've almost forgotten it" Yukiko suddenly remembered

 _"_ And, where's his room?" Tsubaki asked

"Here" Yukiko pointing her index finger at the right

"What-!? Already!?" Shinnosuke exclaimed

* * *

(Gary's Room)

Yu and everyone entering into Gary's room without any waiters notices them. After, they had entered into his room, they are begin to searching any clues about his personality.

"Oh! I found something" Yukiko said and, found something from inside drawer. It's the book

"What's it? The book?" Shinnosuke asked confused

"This book… This book is always using by Rahman-kun when, he was stayed in here" Yukiko said remembered

"Hmm… We might be can finding something from here" Yu said

"Yeah. Let Tsubaki to read this" Shinnosuke said

Yukiko gave the book on Tsubaki

"Oh sure… I'll read it first" Tsubaki beginning to read the book with a speedy reading and then, stop "….. This is some kind a diary. And... he had known about our activity"

 _[E-Eh?]_ Konohana shocked

"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked

"I'll read it, 'June 6th…. I was relaxing at Junes Food, after school but suddenly, I saw Yu-san and the others were here too, along with, the punk student Kanji Tatsumi. Back there, I was curious about their conversation so, I decided to listen on them, without everyone noticed….'" Tsubaki opened another pages and read it again "…. 'Once, I heard their conversation. I was very shocked about so many no sense like; the killer had tossed the victims into the TV but, I decided to not believe it'. That's all"

" _*sigh_ Thought so" Shinnosuke sighed

"Which mean, the one who was screaming at food court was…" Yu said

"Yeah, him" Shinnosuke scratching his hair and said

 _[Which mean, he too know about us, The Persona?]_ Konohana asked worried

"… No" Tsubaki said

 _[Konohana-san. You're remember he can't hear on us]_ Izanagi told her

 _[O-Oh yeah… Sorry…]_ Konohana apologized

 _[You don't have to apologize, Konohana-san]_ Izanagi said calmly

"This is…" Tsubaki trailed with shock expression when, he was opening another pages

"What's wrong?" Yu asked

"… I don't know, how to input it but… I'll read it, 'No. I don't want to involve any problems or anything! This's all because of me, who had knew everything about that tragedy, now… my only friend has passed away, because of me! If, I was strong to stopping her, this wouldn't be happened…' Is this some kind a guilty feelings?" Tsubaki questioned sadly after, he had read it

"Looks like it…" Shinnosuke said but suddenly, he realized something "Hold on, 'her'? You mean… that girl from his photo, right?"

"I don't know... Maybe" Tsubaki said unsure

"I think… He was still felt guilty until now and… These words probably his true feelings" Yukiko said sadly

"Yeah" Yu said "Since, we've had clued about him. Let's tell everyone"

"Agree" Tsubaki said

* * *

(TV World. In front of Gary's Modern-Castle)

After Yu has explained everything to everyone at the entrance of TV World, they're looked very sad. And at the same time, Teddie has found a smell and lead the group to the Gary's location and then, they're arriving in front of the Gary's castle but, this castle is Japanese Style

"Here we are!" Teddie exclaimed

"A castle!?" Yosuke exclaimed

"Well… that's quite different than Yukiko's" Chie commented

"The design of that castle looks like from Edo era, but, a bit modern rather than, Japanese Castle supposed to be" Tsubaki explained

"What do you mean by 'modern' part, Senpai?" Kanji asked

"Look at these gates. This gates aren't made of woods but, an machines, in fact… these gates are the laser" Tsubaki said, making everyone sweat dropped

"Now… I'm REALLY worry" Yosuke complained

"I know, this place is threatening our life-death" Shizuka said "But, we must save him. It's doesn't matter this place have a traps"

"True" Shinnosuke said "But, how can we come in?" the handsome young man with glasses asked

"Don't worry, Senpai. These laser gates aren't activated" Yu said

" _fiuh_ What a relief" Yosuke sighed of relief "Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **Please: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks to reading my fanfiction!**


	36. Ch36: Stronghold P1: Card & Free one day

**Announcement:**

 **For my old fanfiction:**

 **1)P4 S.P: The Light and Darkness, P4: The Infinite Light, P4: The Light of Truth. I will throw/delete it**

 **2)P4 S.P: The Twin's Fate, will be replacing with a new fanfiction (but, a different title and, I still not have decide for this fanfiction, it would be throw away or don't, after, I upload the new fanfiction) I too will announcement about new stories at P4 S.P: The Twin's Fate as well**

 **3)I know. I always work with a same stories (That's because, my personality... but please, do not mad on me)**

 **For now:**

 **The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Gary's Stronghold. Floor 1st)

The Investigation Team went into inside the castle and, see so many of gears on the walls and many of pipes on the floor. This castle is full of technology

"Hmm… Impressive" Tsubaki touching on his chin and commented it

"Wow… This place is like the movie" Yosuke said

 _[Hold on. If this castle was similar like the movies… Could it be, this place have a self-destruction system itself…?]_ Jiraiya said

 _[W-Whaattt-!?]_ Konohana shocked

 _[No, no, no! He was just joking!]_ Tomoe calming Konohana down

"Hah? Is that the elevator?" Kanji suddenly said after, he was seeing at the right side of them

"You're right! That's definitely an elevator!" Chie exclaimed

"I pretty sure, he was imagined the elevator at Junes…" Shinnosuke commented awkwardly

"Senpai... That was not making sense" Yosuke told him

Everyone walked into the elevator

"Hm? The door isn't open" Yu said when, he tried to press the button to up

Looks like the elevator wasn't function

"Is this broken?" Chie asked

"I don't know, maybe?" Yosuke answered unsure

"… Oh, look!" Yukiko exclaimed when, she saw, the suspicious key card machine on the wall

"Huh? What's that for?" Teddie asked

"For open this door by using the key card machine… Wait" Tsubaki suddenly realized something "Which mean, we shall must find the key cards to open it?"

"Seriously? Oh man…" Yosuke complained annoyance

 _[Why don't we smash it?]_ Take suggested

 _[No violence, Take-san]_ Shoutoku and Izanagi said

"Shall we search these key card now?" Shizuka asked

"Yeah" Yu said

* * *

(13 minutes later)

They were fighting with the last one of shadow looks like a policeman

"Go, Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji ordered his Persona, Take-Mikazuchi for attack

"OKAY OYABUN! **KILL RUSH!** "

 _*BAM *BAM_

Take groaned accept and then, hitting on the shadows by using a bolt club in his right hand. And then, the last shadow has been disappearing

"Uwwooogh! Take that!" Take groaned and raised his bolt club to the above

"Ouch! Hey! You don't have to yell like that!" Jiraiya yelled

"But, this place is general's castle, right?" Take asked

"Yeah but, different" Tomoe said

"Even though, this castle was different but, somehow… I felt like at home…" Konohana said shyly

"I understand about that, Konohana-san. But, you guys are probably knows, we're the reincarnation from our partners. Then again, we only have these memories from 'the real one' in our head" Shoutoku explained

"You have the point" Chiyome nodded it

"Hm? Is that the card?" Izanagi pointed his index finger at the card has lying on the floor

"You're right. This must be it" Yu picked a card from the floor

"The lift will be function again after, we use it" Stellar said

"Well then, let's hurry go back" Shizuka said

* * *

(Back at to the lock elevator)

 _*slash_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*click_

" **ACCESS ACCEPT"**

After, Yu has used a card into the key card machine. The door is already open and able to continue their expedition into the next floor

"Wow! Awesome!" Teddie exclaimed excited

"Oh. The card is gone" Stellar said when, she saw the card, Yu was holding has disappeared

"We can only use 1 times and then gone, huh?" Yu say realized

"Okay. Since, this elevator has function, let's go into the next floor" Yosuke said

"How about us?" Take asked "I want to come inside there too"

"We should go back, Take" Izanagi said

"Why?" Take asked confused

"We do not fit into inside the elevator" Izanagi said simple

"Yeah. Especially, you" Jiraiya added

"Ooh…" Take responded disappointment

"Stop complained and hurry up, go back" Kanji said

"Alright, Oyabun!" Take nodded politely

The Persona decided to go back into their partner's soul. After that, the group went into inside the elevator and, Yu clicked the button to the next floor

* * *

(Gary's Stronghold. Floor 2nd)

"Here we are" Shinnosuke said as, everyone went into outside the elevator

"... I found something" Stellar picked something from the floor and, it's another key card again

"Wow! You've found another treasure thing, Stellar-chan~!" Teddie exclaimed proudly

"Now, the door is…" Shizuka eyeing around this area but, she didn't see any of doors in here "Okay, the door isn't here…"

"Looks like, we've had the key than the door now" Shinnosuke commented

"Well then, let's find the door" Yu said

* * *

(5 minutes later)

"Oh. There it is!" Chie exclaimed and pointing her index finger at the gates along with the two key cards machine

" _*sniff *sniff_ I do smell someone from there" Teddie announced after, he sniffed it

"Wait, you say… inside there is Rahman?" Yosuke asked

"I think so" Teddie replied

"If you said, it was true then… we've been better going to inside there now" Shizuka suggested

"Yeah!" Chie said

"Hm? This key card machine have two parts to open the gates" Yukiko said when, she saw the two key cards machine

"You're right. Which mean, we need 2 cards" Yu said

"How tiring to search something like that in here" Kanji complained

"Plus, that was wasting our time in here too" Yosuke added

"Stop complain, you two" Chie scolded them

"If, we don't have the last one. These gates won't open for us" Tsubaki said a bit worry

"Now, what should we do?" Shinnosuke crossed his arms and say worried

"Everyone be careful! I sense the shadow in here!"

After Teddie gave the warning to everyone. The two shadows looks like the policeman-thing, **Bribed Fuzz** have appeared in front of them

"This things again…" Shinnosuke said

"They probably just the security in here" Shizuka said

"Huh. That would be better than, searched the card around" Kanji say excited and smacked his right palm with his fist

"Get ready everyone!" Yu unsheathed the katana, same goes to everyone have prepared their weapons

"PERSONA!"

The Investigation Team summoning their Persona

"Teddie, Stellar! I want you two to finding the enemy's weakness!" Yu said

"Okay, Sensei!" Teddie exclaimed

"Understood" Stellar answered calmly

"Let's try fire, just like before!" Yu said

"Understood! Shoutoku Taishi!"

"Go, Konohana-Sakuya!"

Tsubaki and Yukiko commanded their Persona to using the fire attacks

" **AGILAO!** "

 _*FWWOOOOSSHH_

Shoutoku and Konohana have been sending the fire magic on both of them, but, only giving a few damages on it. Looks like, those shadows didn't weak against a fire magic

"Those shadows aren't gone" Konohana said

"Different weakness, huh? How annoying" Shoutoku complained

"How about darkness magic, Tsubaki-sama?" Stellar suggested and, Tsubaki nodded it

"Shoutoku! Try using Mamudo!" Tsubaki commanded

"O.K, Tsubaki! Let's rock, **Mamudo!** "

 _*WOOOOOSSHHHH_

Shoutoku pointed the black odachi in his right hand at the shadows and sent the darkness magic around of shadows. After, Shoutoku had used it, the shadows are down to the floor in weak conditions

"Damn, that was fast!" Jiraiya yelled

"What? Are you feeling complain or jealous now?" Shoutoku asked arrogance

"No, both!" Jiraiya yelled annoyance

"The shadows are down!" Teddie exclaimed

"You found the shadow's weakness. Now, this is time to all of you to counter attack!" Stellar said

"Everyone, all out-attack!" Yu said

"Let's go everyone! **Assault Dive!** "

" **Kill Rush!** "

" **Skull Cracker!** "

" **Sonic Punch!** "

 _*BAM *BAM_

The Persona, Izanagi, Take, Tomoe, Bishamon and Jiraiya are going to all-out-attacks on the shadows with their physical attacks. After that, the both of shadow have disappeared

"Finally" Yosuke said relief

"Yeah but, I'm not satisfied" Jiraiya say annoyed

"Hah? I thought, you'd happy because, this place was only having the weak shadows" Chiyome asked curious

"Yeah, I am. But, not like this" Jiraiya complained "I mean, the only one who have credit in here is him" the disco-ninja frog glanced at Shoutoku

"Oh my. You really are envious frog-disco ninja" Shoutoku said arrogance

"Ooh… Shut up! You, damn Do-S!" Jiraiya yelled

" _*sigh_ here we go again…" Yosuke sighed

"Are they always like this?" Kanji asked

"Yeah…" Tsubaki answered awkwardly

"Shoutoku, Jiraiya. Now, this isn't time for fighting" Izanagi said with a cold voice "We should find another key to open this gates"

"Izanagi-sama… The key is here" Suseri-Hime pointed her index finger to the floor and, Stellar picked the last card

"Finally!" Yosuke raised his both hands and exclaimed relief

"Now, what? Shall we go to inside there?" Kanji asked

"No. We must go back to the real world for the present" Yu said his decision

"I agree" Tsubaki nodded as agreement "Tomorrow's Sunday, correct? Let's us using tomorrow Sunday to have a rest"

"Yeah… Well, let's go back" Yosuke said

* * *

(Early Morning 06/12/2011. Dojima's Residence, Yu's room)

Yu was sitting on the sofa and read the novel to filled days. Since, today wasn't school days

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Suddenly, Yu's cellphone rang at the table. He quick to picked up the call and answer it

" _Good morning, Narukami-kun. It's me Yukiko"_ Yukiko greeting

"Morning, Amagi" Yu greeting back to Yukiko

" _Ermm…. Do you free for today?"_ Yukiko asked a bit nervous

"Yeah. Why you asked?" Yu asked back

" _Well, I wanted to invite you for shopping at Junes today_ " Yukiko said _"If you want… let's go there together"_

"Sure. I'll go with you" Yu said

" _I glad to hear that"_ Yukiko said relief _"And, a time is ….How about 10 AM?"_

"Sure" Yu said

" _Okay, well… I'll see you at Junes then"_ Yukiko said and hangs up the call

 _[*chuckle so, are you going to a date with Yukiko-san?]_ Izanagi chuckled

"Who're you now, Jiraiya?" Yu ask annoyed "And, this isn't a date. We're just want to shopping together at Junes"

 _[*chuckle I know about that already]_ Izanagi chuckled

 _*knock *knock_

Someone's been knocking into his door

" _Big Bro! The breakfast is ready!"_ Nanako told him from outside of his room

"Yeah! I'll be there" Yu replied and, went into outside

* * *

(Daytime. Junes Grocery Department)

After, Yu and Yukiko were already meet at Junes's entrance and, Yukiko brought Yu to Junes Grocery Department

"I wrote down everything I need, so this shouldn't take that long" Yukiko said

"Gotten any better yet?" Yu asked

"That's… I hope so" Yukiko said with a smile sheepishly "When, I'm studying the basics of the basics. But it's not turning out quite like it does in the book, even though I'm following the directions…" the black haired girl explained sadly

"Just keep practicing" Yu said

"Yes. Practice makes perfect" Yukiko nodded it

 _[I pretty sure, you can!]_ Konohana exclaimed

"Yeah" Yukiko said "And, I think there's no point unless I do it alone"

"Hm?" Yu responded

"Our cooks help me out all the time" Yukiko started to explain "At first they just give me advice, but eventually they take the knife from me. So even if the meal turns out wonderfully, it doesn't mean anything that way. I told them to leave me alone, but they still stay and watch"

"I-I see…" Yu say worried

"Hmm…. Are they that worried about my cooking…?" Yukiko asked wonder

 _[Hmm… I don't think, that's all about your cooked]_ Konohana said

"Hm?" Yukiko responded

 _[W-Well… what, I meant… is…]_ Konohana responded nervous

 _[They care about you]_ Izanagi said

 _[Y-Yeah, just like Izanagi-kun has said it]_ Konohana say agreed

"They care about… me?" Yukiko ask surprised

"Yeah, no doubt it" Yu said with a smile

"Do… Do you really think so?" Yukiko asked and Yu nodded it as, agreement "I see… You know, Narukami-kun"

"What's it?" Yu asked

"Last time the head chef took the knife from me, shouting 'I can't stand to watch anymore!' and made the rest" Yukiko started to explain "The waitress saw it and said to the head cook 'Yukiko wants to make, even if it's awful…' and…" Suddenly, her expression has changed into a happy expression "Before I knew it, I was 'studying how to cook for a boy I like'… My parents got involved and it exploded from there _*giggle_ Funny, isn't it?"

" _*giggle_ I think so too" Yu giggled

"But… maybe it wasn't all a lie" Yukiko said but suddenly, she remained silent for a moment "N-Narukami-kun…"

"Yes?" Yu asked

"P-Please… T-Taste my food again, okay?" Yukiko said with a blushed from her face

"Okay" Yu replied calmly

"Oh dear. I don't suspect to see the couple at grocery department"

Yukiko and Yu heard Shizuka's voice at left side and saw, Shizuka and Shinnosuke were walking into their direction

"S-Shizuka! Akahoshi-senpai!" Yukiko yell shocked

"Good to see you again, guys" Shinnosuke greeting

"Why you guys here?" Yu asked

"We're just buying something in here, like; furniture, ingredients and so on" Shizuka said "How about you?"

"Well, we were just shopping" Yukiko said

"Oh, I get it. You guys were date in here for shopping, huh?" Shinnosuke teased

"N-No! W-We're not dating!" Yukiko yell panicked

" _*chuckle_ hahaha. I'm just kidding" Shinnosuke chuckled "Right, Mom?"

"Who're you calling 'Mom'?" Shizuka asked and, giving a glare of death on him "Anyway, should we buy something from here?"

"Oh yeah… I've almost forgotten it" Yukiko said

The girls have searched something from vegetable section. Shinnosuke move a bit closer to Yu, like he want to speak something on him

"So. Amagi-san, want to cooking for you, huh? Lucky you" Shinnosuke said

"I know and... I had already tasted her boxed lunch before" Yu said uneasy

"Really? So, how is it? Good?" Shinnosuke asked

 _[Err….]_ Izanagi responded hesitate

 _[What's wrong?]_ Bishamon asked

"Well… I don't know, how to say, it's good or not, but…" Yu replied him with a low voice "Her homemade is some kind… unknown description…"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Shinnosuke asked with a low voice

"Well…"

* * *

 _(Flashback: After School 05/27/2011. Samegawa Flood Plain, at the bench)_

 _Yu and Yukiko were sitting on bench at Samegawa Flood Plain. Yukiko gave her homemade boxed lunch to Yu_

" _It came out well, so I packed it up. Try it out" Yukiko said_

" _Sure…" Yu replied uneasy. He look at the boxed lunch and, it's looks normal but, a smell "Did you taste it?"_

" _No. I want you to taste it first" Yukiko said_

" _I see…." Yu said and then, remained silent_

 _[Please Yu-san. Try to eat Yukiko-Neechan's homemade] Konohana begged_

 _[Yu-san… maybe, you must try it… Although, I don't know, this is safe or not…] Izanagi thought unsure_

" _Right. Then again, she was already making this for us" Yu thought replied_

 _[Yeah…] Izanagi thought agreed_

" _Hm? What's wrong?" Yukiko asked_

" _Oh, it's nothing" Yu said "Well, let's eat"_

 _Yu started to eat Yukiko's boxed lunch. He tried to eat the omellete-looking thing and so on…. In the end, Yu were able to swallow it although, the taste isn't good at all and couldn't finish it  
_

 _"..." Yu didn't know how reply it because, he felt unwell since, he was eating Yukiko's boxed lunch_

"… _You're not about to tell me how delicious that was, are you?" Yukiko asked sadly_

" _There's always next time" Yu replied calmly_

" _I-I suppose… Thank you" Yukiko said relief_

" _Big Bro!"_

 _Yu and Yukiko heard Nanako's voice when, Nanako walked to them  
_

" _Hey, Nanako" Yu said_

" _What are you doing?" Nanako asked_

" _Well, I was just having him try my boxed lunch" Yukiko said_

" _Ooh, I want some" Nanako said_

" _Nanako, this…." Yu trailed off_

" _I-I'm sorry, but I can't give you ant. It's not good…" Yukiko said sadly_

" _Oh. If you make a good one, will you let me have some?" Nanako asked_

" _S-Sure, if you want…" Yukiko said_

" _Yay! I'm rooting for you!" Nanako said happily_

" _Nanako-chan… Thank you. I'll do my best, okay?" Yukiko said_

" _I need to go now. I'm going to Mai-chan's house. Bye!" Nanako said_

" _Be careful" Yukiko said_

 _And then, Nanako left from the bench_

* * *

(Back to the Junes Grocery Department)

" _*chuckle_ hahahaha…. I understand, what did you mean by that" Shinnosuke chuckled "But in the end, she was happy, right?"

"Yeah…" Yu nodded it

"Hey, you know. No all females can cook except, she want to practicing even more, although… it's not good at all" Shinnosuke said "Like Shizuka, when she was younger. She couldn't cook at all and always burned mark into her food but now, she can"

"Everyone have different specialist, right?" Yu said

"You're right" Shinnosuke said "But, one more important is… what she did to you. You must accept it, even thought, it's hard"

"Senpai?" Yu called him

"Ah ,Sorry! I'm being paranoid again, huh? Hahaha" Shinnosuke said with a smile but inside, he was frustrating

 _[You don't have to thinking so much, Master]_ Bishamon thought

" _Haha… I know"_ Shinnosuke thought replied

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Shizuka asked

"Nothing!" Shinnosuke replied "Hey, why don't we help them?"

"Sure" Yu said

Shinnosuke and Yu helped the girls for shopping. After, they were finished for shopping at Junes. They decided to went back home

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated! I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please to: Follow/Favorite/Preview!**

 **Thank you!**


	37. Ch37: Stronghold P2: Vs S Gary

**Announcement:**

 **For my fanfiction: P4G: The Fate of Fool Arcana will be updating it but... slow update  
**

 **For now:**

 **The new chapters has updated!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(After school 06/13/2011. TV World, Gary's Stronghold, Floor 2nd, at the Last Gates)

The Investigation Team decided to went to the TV World for rescuing Gary. At now, everyone has arrived at the last gates in this dungeon

"There it is. The final stages" Shinnosuke said

Today they were starting to wears the summer school uniforms. Now, Shinnosuke has been wearing the light school uniforms and exposed his bandage on left hand to the public now

"Wow, Senpai. What happened to your arm?" Kanji asked curious "Has someone did this on you, senpai?"

"No. I did it by myself and… for how, it's very a long stories" Shinnosuke explained awkward

"Oh… Okay" Kanji said

"Is everyone ready?" Yu asked

"Ready" Stellar said. She was wearing aqua turtleneck (with short sleeves) under her summer school uniform

"Yeah" Tsubaki said. He was wearing black turtleneck (sleeveless) under his summer school uniform and black gloves in his palms

"Let's save him from here" Shizuka said. She was wearing a same jacket but sleeveless

"Alright then, let's go" Yosuke said

* * *

(Inside of the Last Room)

After, Yu and Tsubaki have opened the gates by using the key cards from yesterday. Everyone check into inside but... no one is here

"What-!?" Yosuke exclaimed in shock

"No one is here…" Tsubaki said

"Are we at the wrong room?" Yukiko questioned

"I guess, not… this room is a same room had appeared on the Midnight Channel before" Yu said

"Or maybe, his shadow and him have been moving to somewhere else" Stellar said

"But, where?" Shizuka asked

"H-How!? My nose can't be mistaking! And, I could tell, Gary-baby is here!" Teddie yelled in shock

"Are you sure? Or maybe, your nose is having problems to sniff it" Yosuke said

"How rude! Of course not!" Teddie yelled

"Huh? What's that?" Kanji said after, he saw the red button on the walls

"A button?" Chie asked

"Hmm… this button is quite suspicious…" Shinnosuke said "I hope, this isn't bomb"

"Don't say something like that or, it'll become true" Shizuka say annoyed

"How about we try to pressing it?" Yukiko suggested with curious

"Don't" Chie told her

"Hah, no one will press this button" Yosuke shook his head and, said

 _*CLICK_

"Eh?"

Everyone look at Teddie has pressed the suspicious red button with his paw

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Yosuke, Chie and Kanji yelled

"Well. This red button has made me curious. So, I pressed it. Ha, ha, ha" Teddie say excited

"Look the situation, dammit!" Yosuke yelled

"Hey, Ted! If something happen on us. I'll-"

" **ACCESS ACCEPT. OPEN THE SECRET PASSAGE TO THE SECRET ROOM"**

Before Kanji threatened to Teddie. Suddenly, the mechanical voice has appeared out of nowhere in this room

 _*CLICK_

"Uwaaaaghhhhhhh-!"

Without the warning. The floor where they stepped it has gone and then, they're falling to somewhere

* * *

(Gary's Stronghold, at the Secret Room)

.

.

.

.

.

 _*STEP_

Yu, Tsubaki, Shizuka, Stellar and Shinnosuke have landed safety to the ground and as for the rest are….

 _*BRUK_

 _*BRUK_

 _*BRUK_

"Urgh...!"

… Hitting to the ground

"Ouch… Damn, it's hurts" Kanji complained

"Fiuhh…. I thought, I will die" Teddie say relieved

"I didn't suspect, this place was having the traps" Chie commented

"Don't tell me… We're in another world again!?" Yosuke asked

"Of course not, moron!" Chie yelled

"Are you guys okay?" Yu asked

"Yeah… I guess" Yosuke said

"Hm…? What's this place?" Yukiko asked

"According to the voice. Looks like we are at the secret room" Stellar said "And… I too sense Rahman-san's presence in here"

"And, shadow too!" Teddie exclaimed

" _ ***chuckle Hahahahahahaha….! Welcome everyone and welcome to my special room!"**_

They heard Gary(?)'s voice in this room. They can't see around because, the light has turned off

"Is that Rahman's voice!?" Shinnosuke asked

"Hey, where're you!?" Yosuke asked

" _ **I'm here! I'm here!"**_

 _*CLING_

After the lights has turned on. They see the large satellite in front of them along with Gary's shadow and Real Gary

"What the hell is that-!?" Kanji questioned in shock

"A satellite…?" Chie say shocked

"Look…!" Yukiko pointed her index finger to Gary's shadow and the real Gary

"Rahman-kun!" Chie called him

"Y-You guys…! What the hell are you going here!?" Gary asked in shock

"We came here to rescue you" Yu said

"Really!? T-Thank you!" Gary said relief "A-And, I don't want to stay here with that fake!"

The group remained silent

"W-What's wrong?" Gary asked

"Rahman, that fake next to you is… you, your shadow" Yosuke said

"W-What're you talking about, Yosuke-san!?" Gary ask panicked "A-And, what do you mean by 'shadow'!?"

"Calm down yourself, idiot!" Shizuka yelled

" _ **Thank you, Yosuke-san for telling that to this coward"**_ Shadow Gary said happily

"Wha- I'm not coward, dammit!" Gary yelled "And, I can go back home by myself without them!"

"What!? Screw you!" Kanji yelled

"Calm down, Kanji" Yu said

" _ **Hey, Hey. You supposed to be happy because, everyone had come here to rescue you, rescue the coward like you"**_ Shadow Gary said

"W-What?" Gary asked

" _ **Okay, guys! It's time for me to reveal the truth!"**_ Shadow Gary say excited _**"You guys want to know. Why am I created this? To make everyone satisfy and see at outside from here… Of course, that isn't need to involve myself in trouble"**_

 _[Now… I don't understand, what he was talking about]_ Jiraiya commented

" _ **Like… I had involved myself into my best friend's dark privacy"**_ Shadow Gary said

"What?" Chie ask confused

 _[What is that mean?]_ Tomoe questioned

" _ **I was seeing my best friend... has used drugs into herself and she threatened on me for not tell about her privacy to everyone"**_ Shadow Gary said

"W-What-!?" Yosuke ask shocked

" _ **I supposed to telling the truth to everyone, but… I didn't have courage to speak with them because… I was scared and coward too…"**_ Shadow Gary say terrified _**"That's why… That's why… she died!"**_

Everyone shocked what his shadow has said

"Rahman… you're…" Yosuke trailed off with a sad expression

"Stop this! I-I don't know, what are you talking!?" Gary yell depressed "Who're you!? What're you!?"

"Rahman-kun, calm down!" Yukiko tried to calm him down

" _ **Me? What else, I am…. you"**_ Shadow Gary said _**"I'm the coward, who was running away from the problems and acts like I don't know anything. Isn't that right… Me?"**_

"SHUT UP!"" Gary yelled "You're just the fake of me! And, you're…"

"Stop, Rahman!" Shizuka said

"You're not me, fake!" Gary finally rejecting his shadow

 _[Oh no…]_ Chiyome said

" _ ***chuckle Hahahahahahahaha…..!"**_ Shadow Gary laughed _**"Finally… You're finally rejecting me! Hahahaha…! It's so fun…! Now, I can become myself!"**_

Gary's shadow has changed into like a modern samurai with his armor covers most his body expected parts where his armor is broken or fallen off his face is cover with demon mask that comes his head as well his colors are black and purple he uses a katana that looks heavily used with slight chips and cracks in blade but still can he used.

"What the hell is that!?" Gary ask shocked

" _ **I'm the shadow… The true self! Now, the time has come to operation system into The Greatest Satellite! But first… I need to kill all of you**_

"Hey! Get out from that!" Yosuke yelled on him but, Gary not move from his spot

Gary's Shadow wanted to attacking to Gary with the heavy katana

"Bishamon!" Shinnosuke summoned his Persona

 _*CLING_

Bishamon blocking Shadow Gary's heavy katana by his yari.

" _T-That weapon is so heavy…"_ Bishamon thought commented

"What the hell is that!?" Gary ask shocked

 _*BAM *BAM *BAM_

"What the hell are you staying at!? Hurry up and get out from here!"

Shinnosuke yelled a while he shooting at Shadow Gary with his handgun

"S-Shin-senpai!?" Gary shocked

"M-Master… I can't take this any longer!" Bishamon said

"Tch!" Shinnosuke responded irritate

"UUUUWwwwwoooooggghhhhhhhh….!"

 _*DUARK_

Take smashing into Shadow Gary and pushed him away from Bishamon

"Senpai! Are you okay!?" Kanji asked when everyone ran to them along with other Personas

"Yeah… and, that was nice back up, Tatsumi-san" Shinnosuke said proudly

"Thank you, Take Mikazuchi-san" Bishamon said

"No problem, Bishamon-senpai!" Take said

" _ **Don't try to interfere!"**_ Shadow Gary yelled

"Go, Tomoe!" "You too, Chiyome!"

Chie and Shizuka commented their Personas

" **Skull Cracker!** " " **Single Shot!** "

 _*BAM_

Tomoe and Chiyome attacking on Shadow Gary's chest but, their attacks aren't giving any damages into it

"What the-!?" Tomoe say shocked

" _ ***chuckle do you think you can defeat me by that? Don't make me laugh!"**_ Shadow Gary said arrogant _**"Rakukaja!"**_

The shadow has sent **Rakukaja** for increasing the defense to himself

"We couldn't hurt him!" Chiyome said

"Looking from the shadow's appearance… He was good at defense. It doesn't matter, if all of us attacking on the shadow but... only, gives a small damage" Stellar said

"That sounds like... The tank" Chie said

"What hell is going on!? I mean, what are you guys!?" Gary ask panicked

"Okay… Someone has panicked" Jiraiya said

"A-And, the suspicious frog... can talked!" Gary exclaimed

"Who're you calling 'suspicious frog'!? I'm the Ninja!" Jiraiya yelled

" _*chuckle_ " Shoutoku chuckled

"Shut up, Shou-chan!" Jiraiya yelled

"Jiraiya, shut up for a moment!" Yosuke said

"Calm down yourself, Rahman-san" Tsubaki said "And, don't worry about them. They're our Personas"

"P-Persona? What's that?" Gary ask confused

"We can explain that later, but for now… You shall accept the shadow in front of you" Yu said

"What? You mean, that monster!?" Gary exclaimed terrify "No. Way!"

"Stop being stubborn, you idiot!" Shizuka yell annoyed

"Listen! That monster was coming from inside you, the part of you!" Shinnosuke told him

"Part of what!? That monster was just a fake!'" Gary yelled

" _ **Yeah, yeah. Right . So what? Then again… It's time for you to die!"**_ Shadow Gary prepared his heavy katana again _**"Swift Strike!"**_

 _*BAAAMMM_

Shadow Gary swung his weapon at them and gave a damages at the Investigation Team

"Damn! How can we supposed to deal with him!?" Jiraiya complained in pain

"Stop complain!" Tomoe yelled

" _ **The target: Gary Rahman. Begin to attack at the target. Heavy Smash!"**_ Shadow Gary suddenly has speak like the robot

 _*CLING_

" _ **What-?"**_

Suddenly, Izanagi and Shoutoku have blocked his heavy katana with their weapons. But, the shadow trying to push his limits for crushing them

"Grgh… So heavy….!" Shoutoku said

"Just hang in there…" Izanagi said

"Everyone, NOW!" Yu shouted on them

"Got it!" Yosuke said "Go, Jiraiya!"

"Suseri-Hime. Ice magic" Stellar said

"Konohana-Sakuya!" Yukiko said

"Chiyome Mochizuki!" Shizuka said

" **Garula!** " " **Bufula!** " " **Agilao!** " " **Zionga!** "

 _*DUARK_

They used the four elements magic at Shadow Gary. But still... it wasn't enough for defeat Gary's shadow

"Go, Take Mikazuchi!" Kanji said

"This is our chances! Bishamon!" Shinnosuke said

"You too, Tomoe!" Chie said

" **Kill Rush!** " " **Skull Cracker!** " " **Swift Strike!** "

 _*BAM_

And continue with, the physical attacks from Take, Tomoe and Bishamon

" _ **Urrghhhh-!"**_ Shadow Gary groaned in pain and dropped his katana to the ground. Looks like, Shadow Gary has got weaker

"Shoutoku Taishi!" Tsubaki said

" **Mind Slices!** "

 _*slice *slice *slice *slice_

Shoutoku slicing to Shadow Gary and now, Izanagi floated faster into the shadow

"Take this! **Assault Dive!** "

 _*SLICE_

" _ **H-How am I…. Danger… Danger… Danger… Danger… Da-n-g-"**_

After, Izanagi had gave his final strikes to Shadow Gary. The shadow has returned to the true self

"What the… that fake is returned back to me again" Gary said

"Stop saying that shadow is 'fake'" Teddie said

"I knew but still! I don't want to admit it!" Gary shook his head and yelled

"Shut up already… you DAMN IDIOT!" Shizuka yelled angry

"S-Shizuka?" Chie ask shocked

"Shut up and accept it already! That shadow was you, your dark side!" Shizuka said "We've knew about your past and about your best friend's death…...it wasn't your fault"

"Yeah… Right! All of you can't understand me" Gary yelled

"Of course, we could understand that!" Yosuke yelled "I too same as yours… I had lost someone I loved…"

"Me too…" Tsubaki said "My dear older sister has passed away because of me... and, I too always blamed myself because, I wasn't strong to protecting my older sister and my younger twin brother whom was still coma at hospital"

"Yosuke-san… Tsubaki-san…You guys too" Gary say shocked

"Yes" Tsubaki replied calm

"Everyone has had something, what they don't want to admit it" Yukiko said

"Especially Kanji" Teddie said

"Wh- What do you by that!?" Kanji yelled

"YEAAH!" Take yelled

"Rahman. You didn't have to running away from your ordeals… If you have a problems, we'll help you" Yu said

"Yeah. You can believe on us" Shinnosuke said

"Everyone" Gary said

"Now... This is your turn. Come on, speak to your shadow, about your true feelings" Shizuka said and Gary nodded it

"Sorry for left you behind…. And, about… what you were talking about her and myself... it was true" Gary said nervous "And… She's only my friend when I was still in middle school. She's so nice and good person… but… she wasn't a good person as I thought. She has been using the drugs for herself... but… I don't know why… Also… she has threatened on me to keep silent… Actually, I wanted to tell the truth at everyone but… I don't have courage to speaking with them and… tomorrow morning… she died... Only, I knew is... guilty. But now… I have a friends!" Gary said "Thank you and I'm sorry"

His shadow self has changed into the giant humanoid robot. The light brown humanoid robot in the full samurai armors and similar height like Take has wears a helmet with the horns like a deer's horns and visor on his eyes and, mask on his mouth. He too holding the brown giant shield in his left hand and the giant spear in his

"The Gundam!?" Yosuke and, Shinnosuke exclaimed in shock

"Impressive" Yu said and Tsubaki nodded it

"W-Woah! What a giant Gundam!" Gary say excited

"I think, he's Take's big brother" Jiraiya said

"But…I don't have big brother" Take said

"My name is Honda Tadakatsu… This is honor to meet you" Honda Tadakatsu said

"Nice to meet you, Honda!" Gary say excited

"And… This is nice to meet you all, especially… Izanagi-sama and Chiyome-Hime" Honda said

"Please don't call me with '-sama'… Wait, did you just say 'Chiyome-Hime'?" Izanagi asked

Everyone look at Chiyome

"Me?" Chiyome ask confused and Honda nodded it "I don't want you to calling me with '-Hime' part. Then again, Konohana-chan and Suseri-chan are category as '-Hime' than me"

"I've had '-Hime' part as my last name…" Suseri-Hime said

"M-Me too…?" Konohana said nervous

"Konohana-Sakuya-Hime… Remember, that was your full name" Shoutoku said

"O-Oh, Yeah" Konohana said

"Hey, hey. Why are you calling Shizuka-san's Persona, with '-Hime' part?" Gary asked

"Because…. She is beautiful…." Honda said shy

.

.

.

.

.

"THAT!?" Yosuke, Chie, Shinnosuke, Kanji and Teddie yelled

"Okay, okay. I can relate that" Gary said proudly

" _*sigh_ " Shizuka sighed

"I-I know! I'm being selfish! You can punish me with dark magic on me!" Honda knelt in front of Chiyome

"Dark magic… Hold on, are you weak against the dark magic?" Tomoe said

"Which mean… he's using the light magic" Bishamon said

"Shou-chan! Hurry up punish him!" Jiraiya said

"Okay… **Mud-** "

"Not at me!"

Jiraiya yelled when Shoutoku pointed his black odachi at him

"That's not making sense…Plus, I only use wind or lighting magic" Chiyome said

"Lighting is fine" Honda said

"Okay Take! Your turn!" Jiraiya said

"Okay-"

"Don't!" Tomoe yelled to Take

"Honda-san… You didn't have to punish yourself because of that... Now, let's become a good friends" Izanagi said

"Yes... My Lord" Honda said politely

"And please, stop calling me that" Izanagi said

"Let's go back home" Yu said

"How?" Gary asked

"No worries. We have key keeper to let us go back home" Yosuke said

"Who?" Gary asked

"Me!" Teddie said

"Hah…? You mean...This monkey?" Gary ask confused

"How rude! I'm the bear not the monkey!" Teddie complained

"Really? Then, let me touch your fur" Gary said

"No!" Teddie refused

"How stingy…" Gary say annoyed

"Yeah…" Kanji say agreed

"Only can touch my furs, is Sensei, Shin-Shin and Tsubaki… Of course, the ladies too" Teddie said

"WHAT-!?" Kanji yelled

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Gary complained

"Oh dear…" Yosuke say annoyed

"… Okay let's go home… I feel tired" Shizuka say annoyed

"Yeah…" Tsubaki say agreed with a smile

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated! For Gary's Persona is belong to me! And, sorry... Today, I bit lazy...  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please to: Favorite/Follow/Preview it!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**


	38. Ch38: Scooter Plan, Start!

**Hello! The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Morning 06/14/2011. The Amagi Inn, Gary's room)

"Hmm….."

Gary opened his eyes and looking around him

"… Is this… my room?" Gary asked

"Urgh..."

Gary tried to sit

"Hm?"

Someone's opening the door

"Oh. You're wake up. Thank goodness" Kirana say relieved

"K-Kirana-sensei!? Why are you here?" Gary asked in shock

"What else? Visiting you, of course" Kirana crossed her arms and, told to him

"And… where's everyone?" Gary asked

"At school" Kirana said

"And, how can I in here?" Gary questioned "Honda, do you remember?"

 _[Yes]_ Honda said _[Yesterday, you were….]_

* * *

 _(Flashback: After School 06/13/2011. TV World, at Entrance)_

" _What's this place? The TV studio?" Gary asked when, he looked in this place_

" _Yup" Yosuke said "And, this's where we came"_

" _Oh… Okay" Gary said "And… where is the exit?"_

 _"Over there" Yu pointed his index finger at the pillar of old televisions_

" _You mean from… THERE?" Gary ask confused "How can I fit to inside there?"_

" _Fit or not. This's our exit back to the real world" Shizuka said_

" _Ooh… Okay…" Gary say hesitated "Ugh…"_

 _*BRUK_

 _Suddenly, Gary has collapsed to the floor_

" _O-Oi!" Kanji responded in shock_

" _H-Hey,_ _Rahman!" Yosuke called him in worry_

" _Don't worry. He's just exhausted" Tsubaki said when, he was examining at Gary's condition "Let's us hurry take him back to the Inn"_

 _The group nodded as agreement_

* * *

(Back to the Amagi Inn, at Gary's room)

"Oh yeah… I've remembered…." Gary said nervous but suddenly, he realized someone was listening to him "S-Sorry, Kirana-sensei! I'm just talking to myself!"

"Nah, don't worry about me" Kirana replied "Plus… I had knew already about Persona and 'that world' as well"

.

.

.

 _[That's mean…. You can hear my voice, right?]_ Honda asked

"Yeah" Kirana said

"Eee-eeeeehhhhh!?" Gary yelled in shock

"Shh! Quite!" Kirana hushed

"You mean… You've been knowing about 'the other world' and 'Persona', right!?" Gary ask shocked

"Yeah, yeah" Kirana reply irritated

"And... Do you have Persona?" Gary asked

"Nope" Kirana said "But, I could to hearing your voice, Honda"

 _[Ooh… Okay]_ Honda said

"Oh… I've almost forgot" Kirana took something from her bag "Here, for you"

Gary accepted the letter from Kirana

"This is… from, Dad!" Gary exclaimed

Gary opened the letter and read it

" _Hello my son. It's me, your Dad. I hope, you're okay at Japan. Oh, your mom said 'Please, don't forget about us'. Ha,ha,ha… Sorry about your mother, Gary. She was acting like that after, you were staying at Japan. Oh, did you meet Professor Maxwell… If you see her, please say 'Hello'. We pray, you'll success at there. Love Mom and Dad"_

"Dad…Mom…" Gary said a bit cheerful "Thank you"

 _[… Wait a second, Gary-sama]_ Honda said _[Does this letter has said 'Professor Maxwell'?]_

"You're right… Hold on, that's mean…" Gary started to realize it before, gazing at Kirana

"Yeah. It's me" Kirana said calmly

"EEEEeeee-hhh!?" Gary shouted in shock "W-Wait a second. A-Are you… The Infamous of Young Genius, Professor Kirana K. Maxwell!?"

"Yeah, but… Without 'K'" Kirana said

"B-But, I thought, you were a teacher!" Gary exclaimed

"The teacher, the scientist, the machinic or, the doctor. I could do that jobs" Kirana said

"Don't tell me… you had checked on me when, I was still sleeping, right?" Gary say worried

"Because, I'm the doctor" Kirana said

"Oh yeah... Ha, ha, ha. No wonder, everyone calling you, 'The Young Genius' title" Gary commented

"Nah, that was just an old nicknamed. Well then, I shall go back home" Kirana said before turning back from him

"Wait- why?" Gary asked

"Today, you'll be questioning by the police from Inaba Police Department about your incident" Kirana told him "And, I'd have come to here just for telling you about your schedule"

"But… I don't remember anything…" Gary shook his head and say depressed

"That was understanding" Kirana said

"Anyway, how could you know about that?" Gary asked

"From, Tsuki-chan. About, 'how'. You can ask him in person" Kirana said "And, take this"

Kirana put the cellphone on the table

"I-Is that my cellphone?" Gary asked in shock "How can you get that?"

"From, Yu-kun and the others" Kirana said

"Oh, I see…." Gary said "Kirana-sensei…. Can you please tell them to not visit me for a while?"

"Sure" Kirana said

"Thanks" Gary said

"I shall go back to the school now. Well then, bye" Kirana said before leaving from his room

This room's turning silent

 _[Gary-sama…]_ Honda say worried

* * *

(Lunchtime. Yasogami High School, at Class 2-2)

Yu and the others (except, Shinnosuke, Kanji and Stellar) gathered together at classroom

 _*pip *pip *pip_

"… Oh, it's message from Kirana-Neesan. She say… Rahman-san is okay now" Tsubaki told them when, he was checking on his cellphone

"Oh! That was good news!" Chie said "Let's go check on him after school" she suggested

"We can't visit him" Tsubaki said "She said... He wanted to be alone for a time being"

"Wait, why?" Chie asked

"I don't know" Tsubaki said

"Oh well. Let's leaving him be" Shizuka said

"Yeah and, he'd need some time for thinking about" Yukiko say agreed

" _Hey, Yu. Are you free for tomorrow?"_ Yosuke whispered on Yu's ear

" _Yeah. Why?"_ Yu whispered back

 _"If you're free. let's starting our plans after school"_ Yosuke whispered in exciting voices

" _Oh, sure…"_ Yu replied

"Hah? What're you planning at?" Chie asked

"Nothing" Yosuke said

* * *

(After School 06/15/2011. Yasogami High School. The Entrance)

Meanwhile, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji were walked to the entrance. They look at Shinnosuke was speaking with the taller male student with brown spiky shorter haired

"Yo, Akahoshi-senpai" Yosuke greeting him

"Oh, it's you guys" Shinnosuke said

"Hey, Shin-chan's servants" the taller male student greeting

"S-Servant?" Yosuke ask confused

"They aren't my servants, Ban-san" Shinnosuke said

" _*chuckle_ Hahaha. I'm just joking" the taller male student chuckled

"I thought, you were saying is true" Yosuke say relieved

"Sorry about him to making your nerves" Shinnosuke said

"Ups! Sorry for that guys" the taller male student said "My name is Jirou Ban. I'm Shin-Chan's best friends and, his slave as Vice President of Council Students"

"Stop saying 'slave' part from yours. I'm not that sadist" Shinnosuke say annoyed

"This is nice to meet you, Ban-senpai" Yu said

"Yup! And, I know about all of you" Jirou said "You're Yu-chan, the infamous transfer student of Yasogami High School and you, Yo-chan, the Junes kid and… You're Kan-chan, the delinquent student as biker gang's leader"

"The Infamous transfer student?" Yu questioned to himself

"W-What!? I'm not the biker gang, Senpai!" Kanji protested

"Tatsumi-san isn't the biker gang, Ban-san" Shinnosuke said

"Sorry, sorry" Jirou apologized

"By the way. Are you guys want to somewhere?" Shinnosuke asked Yu's group

"Yeah. We wanted go to the Okina City" Yu said

"You know, Senpai. For picking up t- _*smack_ Ouch!"

Suddenly, Yosuke slapped on Kanji's back for silence and, Shinnosuke seem to be understands by looking at Yosuke's action

"Oh, I see…" Shinnosuke said flatly

"Pick up, what?" Jirou asked

"N-Nothing!" Yosuke replied

"Speaking of which, do you know the pretty young boy from your class?" Jirou asked

"Are you talking about Tsubaki Kurogane?" Yu asked

"Yeah, him! He was damn pretty and cool as the boy or the girl" Jirou say excited "No wonder, Shin-Chan was interested on him"

"W-What...?" Yosuke asked uneasy

"What the hell are you talking about? You want me to punch you into your face or what?" Shinnosuke threatened on him

"P-Please, don't Sir!" Jirou say worried

"Back to Kurogane-san. Did something happen on him? He was leaving from this school in hurry" Shinnosuke asked

"We don't know, senpai" Yu said

"Hmph…." Shinnosuke responded

"Come on just telling them, you were worried on Tsu-chan" Jirou teased him

"…. Okay guys. We'll go back to council's room" Shinnosuke said with a devilish smile

"Wait, now!?" Jirou ask shocked

"See you tomorrow guys" Shinnosuke said after dragging on Jirou's rear collar

"W-Wait, Sir! Please, I need some time at outside of this world, not at inside the world of workaholic! Noooooo….!"

They watched to those two people have left from the entrance

"Well… Let's go to Okina City!" Yosuke say spirited

* * *

(Okina City)

(In front of the Okina Station)

Yu and Yosuke arrived at Okina City and parking their motorcycle at next to the black racing bike

"Hello, Okina Station! That was easier than I thought!" Yosuke say excited

 _[Hey, look at that motorcycle]_ Jiraiya said

"You're right and, it looks expensive one too. Someone was buying a motorcycle surely the rich kid" Yosuke commented

 _*cring *cring_

They heard a bicycle's bell

"And, he actually followed us all the way here" Yosuke said

And finally, Kanji has arrived at Okina City by using a bicycle

"That was a breeze!" Kanji commented "It's no sweat keeping up with a couple of guys still getting used to their scooters"

"Psh! If I hadn't run out of gas back there, we'd have left you in the dust" Yosuke said "… I shouldn't have cheaped out on gas just so I could have more money to fool around with"

"Don't worry about it" Yu said

Kanji got off from his bicycle

"Y'know, I notice every time I come here, there's a lot of people around" Kanji commented

"Yeah, if we hang out around here, I bet someone will come talk to us!" Yosuke said

"Actually, uh… mind if head off for a bit?" Kanji say hesitated "Since I came all the way to Okina, uhh… th-there's this craft shop"

They remained silent

"It's nothing! I'm just saying I gotta go buy some stuff!" Kanji yelled "Anyway, I'm gonna do my own thing for a bit, so you guys get started without me!"

Kanji ran off to the craft shop

"Then… why'd he come with us?" Yosuke questioned in confuse

"And, what should we do?" Yu asked

"Let's waiting at here until someone talk to us" Yosuke said

"Does that work…?" Yu questioned

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Café Chagall)

Tsubaki was checking on his cellphone with the message ' _Meet me at Café Chagall in Okina City, after school'_ from, someone had sent a message to him and, he put back his cellphone into his pocket pants

At the same time. Someone has entry into this café and walk to Tsubaki's bench

"Sorry for keep you waiting…" the young man with blue hat said

"Don't worry about that, Naoto Shirogane-kun" Tsubaki said

.

.

"Here, two hot teas" the female waiter gave the teas to the table "Please enjoy it" she bowed slight to them before leaving them be

"Do you need something to ask for, _Mr. Detective Prince_?" Tsubaki said and took a sip of his tea

"Yes. I want to asking you about your friends in your high school, Kurogane-san… Or, Should I call you 'Tsubaki-Niisan'?" Naoto said

"I thought, you had forgotten '-Niisan' part, but… Do as your wish" Tsubaki said calmly "Back to subject. Why were you asked at me about friends of mine? Did you interest with them or rather… suspicious with them?"

"Both, as my answer" Naoto said "And… I too a bit curious at your group's activity as well.

"What are you curious about?" Tsubaki asked

"Why your friends had followed on us back there? Did you know about their intentions?" Naoto asked

"…No" Tsubaki said calmly

"So, you refuse to telling me about them" Naoto said "Are you friendly with them just because your job?"

"How cruel, Naoto-kun. I've never did something like that to them" Tsubaki protested "But, sorry… I can't tell you"

"You've never changed…. Tsubaki-Niisan" Naoto commented "If you don't mind. May I ask you another question?"

"What? Are you starting to interrogation at me as witness, Naoto-kun?" Tsubaki questioned in suspicious

"Yes" Naoto said

"You too haven't changed at all…" Tsubaki commented

* * *

(3 Hours Later, in front of Okina Station)

Yu and Yosuke were still waiting for the girls until the sunlight started to beats down

 _[Boring….]_ Jiraiya say bored

 _[No one is coming here…]_ Izanagi said

Suddenly, Kanji arrive along with the bags on his both hands

"Sorry to make you guys wait! I couldn't decide which one to get…" Kanji realized from his senpai's tired expression before finishing his sentences "No luck, huh?"

"This is so weird. I think someone's watching us from somewhere, though" Yosuke said

"I don't get that at all" Yu say annoyed

"H-Hold on! I'm sure if we hang around a little longer…" Yosuke say hesitated

"Dude, the sun's gonna set…" Kanji told him "Maybe there's some holes in your plan after all"

 _[I agree]_ Izanagi say agreed

"I think… this's Yosuke's fault" Yu said

"W-What, me!?" Yosuke asked in shock

 _[Wow… I can't believe, Yu had said that to him]_ Jiraiya said impress

"You said every guy needs a motorcycle but that thing's a scooter" Kanji said "Does it, like, not matter what kind of motorcycle it is, as long as you got one?"

"Well… it's true that the ones I saw in the magazine were all big motorcycles" Yosuke said "But that's just how it goes! There's always a gap between a man's dream and cold, hard reality! I can't afford an expensive one! A scooter's the best I could do!" he yelled

"Senpai, can you give me ten minutes?" Kanji requested

"Ten minutes? For what?" Yu asked

"I can't keep quite after getting shut out like this. I'll avenge you guys!" Kanji said

 _[This isn't a fight, Kanji]_ Jiraiya said

"What're you gonna do to 'avenge' us? Hit on some girls?" Yosuke said

"Hell yeah! How else would I fix this?" Kanji said

 _[YEAH!]_ Kanji shouted his voice

"C'mon… We have motorbikes and we failed. There's no way you could do better" Yosuke say frustrated

 _[You know… I can't see you depressed just because, you guys were failed]_ Jiraiya said

"Hah?" Yosuke questioned

 _[Hey, Kanji. How about three minutes for the round two?]_ Jiraiya suggested

"What're you saying!?" Yosuke asked

"Even instant ramen takes five minutes to make!" Kanji say shocked

 _[And… Let's make this as contest!]_ Jiraiya said cheerful

"Hell yeah! I'll show you clowns how a real man gets it done!" Kanji said

"You have to do something, Yu" Yosuke begged on him

"Okay then. Let's starting to the round two" Yu said

"What-!?" Yosuke yelled in shock

"Yeah! Now, that's Narukami-Senpai!" Kanji said proudly

"Hold on! This is turning into something we've all got a stake in. I mean, do you realize what you're saying? This means we're the ones that have to approach the girls" Yosuke said "That just sounds lame… and I doubt it'll go well for us…"

"Ya chicken?" Kanji asked

"That's not what I mean…" Yosuke said

"All we gotta do is ask them to be our friend. And then make them say 'yes'. Nothing to it" Kanji said

"Well, I guess there's nothing to lose…" Yosuke said

"That's the spirit, Hanamura-Senpai!" Kanji said "And, If I lose, I'll run around the block in nothing but my underwear and those gag glasses Amagi-Senpai had!"

 _[Same goes for Yu and Yosuke]_ Jiraiya said

"Fine" Yu said

" _*sigh_ … Only girls count for this, all right?" Yosuke sighed

"You're still stuck on that!?" Kanji ask annoyed "Dammit! Hell if I'm gonna lose this!"

"Well then, let's begin" Yu said

"Man… You really are easygoing guy, Yu" Yosuke commented about his partner

* * *

(5 second after started the round two. At Café Chagall)

"I told you. This is useless to questioned at me about them" Tsubaki said calmly "You had known. I'd have kept it secret as Kurogane Family's Agent"

"Well… it's fine. If you were still having a pride as Agent from Kurogane Estate" Naoto took a sip of his tea "But, may I ask you another question again, Tsubaki-Niisan?"

"What's it?" Tsubaki asked

"Do you know the student name, Gary Rahman? The one who had got kidnapped by the culprit" Naoto asked

"Yeah. He too my friends as well" Tsubaki said

"Where did you find him?" Naoto asked

"I found him at Junes's rooftop" Tsubaki said

"I see… Rahman-san said, he didn't remember anything about his incident and..." Naoto remained silent

"What's wrong, Naoto-kun?" Tsubaki asked

"Oh, it's nothing" Naoto spoke again

"I see…" Tsubaki said

* * *

(3 minutes later. At front of Okina Station)

(Kanji side)

Kanji was trying invite to the middle-aged woman but, she refused and then leave him be

" _…._ I never thought to picked up the girls was so hard than I imagined it" Kanji complained

 _[Don't give up now! Oyabun!]_ Take said _[If you're give up now. You'll be losing from Yu-san and Yosuke-san!]_

"You're right… If I give up now. That's mean, I'm the coward!" Kanji said with a louder voice "Right! Let's do this again, dammit!"

Kanji ran off again

* * *

(Yosuke side)

Yosuke was standing in front of the café Chagall

"* _sigh…_ " Yosuke sighed

 _[What's wrong? Frustrating?]_ Jirayia asked

"You can tell, right?" Yosuke said "I tried to invite some girls for sitting on my scooter but, they're laughing at me"

 _[Because, you're not popular]_ Jirayia asked

"That's not what I mean" Yosuke say annoyed

 _[C'mon Yosuke. You can think this 'picked up the girls' plan as your training to invite Chie-chan into your scooter]_ Jirayia said

"W-Wait. Why you bring Satonaka's name all of sudden?" Yosuke ask confused

 _[Why? Of course, you love with her]_ Jirayia teased

"W-What! O-Of course not!" Yosuke replied with a deep blushed from his face "We're just friends!"

 _[Oh, really? And, why are you blushing for?]_ Jiraiya asked

"T-T-This was your fault!" Yosuke yelled

 _[What are you? A Tsundere?]_ Jiraiya questioned _[Listen, Yosuke. If Chie-chan sit behind your back. Don't you think, you can feel a 'squeeze' from her, right?]_

"W-What!? Dude! If she's hearing about this, she will kick on me!" Yosuke yelled

 _[Shh! Don't so loud, idiot!]_ Jirayia hushed him

"Oh right, sorry" Yosuke said and remembered, Non Persona-users couldn't hear Jiraiya's voice "I-In any case! Stop saying that stuff!"

 _[Okay, okay…. Hmm? Look Yosuke, the beautiful woman at in front of police station]_ Jirayia said told him

The beautiful middle-aged woman stood in front of the police station

"You're right. Okay, let's asking the number phone to her" Yosuke said

* * *

(Yu side)

Yu was leaving from Okina station after, he had asked to little girl at there

 _[Are you tired, Yu-san?]_ Izanagi asked

 _"Yeah…"_ Yu thought tiredly _"This's not easy for inviting someone to my scooter"_

 _[I can understand that, Yu-san]_ Izanagi said _[Especially, those two girls at clothes shop… It wasn't polite at all]_

" _You could say that again"_ Yu thought agreed

 _[Anyway… I was surprised, you could communicate with her by using foreigner language]_ Izanagi said impressive

" _That was a Spain Language"_ Yu thought

 _[I see… And, where did you learn that language?]_ Izanagi asked

" _I had studied when, I was young"_ Yu thought

 _[I see….]_ Izanagi said _[Yu-san… Do you think this 'picked up the girls' thing is good for you?]_ he asked

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Yu thought asked in confuses

 _[Well… Why you not try to request Yukiko-san for do this?]_ Izanagi said

 _"Are you Jiraiya now?"_ Yu thought questioned

 _[No, I wasn't talking about 'squeezed' stuff]_ Izanagi said _[I was talking about your true feeling to Yukiko-san]_

" _W-What?"_ Yu thought in shock _"I-Izanagi… let's not talking about this, okay…?"_ His face is turning into faintly red

 _[Blushing]_ Izanagi told him

 _"I-I know…"_ Yu thought replied

 _[… Yu-san. Look in front of you]_ Izanagi said

The beautiful young woman has been standing in front of the movie theater

 _"Let's try asking her"_ Yu thought

* * *

(2 minutes later. At Café Chagall)

"Is that all?" Tsubaki stood up from his seat

"… Yes" Naoto said coolly

"… Are you want to searching for another clues?" Tsubaki asked

"Same goes to you, correct? And, you will be helping them to undercover 'a little secret' from me"

"Do you want to challenge me or threat me?" Tsubaki questioned

" _*chuckle_ I don't have intention to challenge you or threat you" Naoto chuckled "This is just, a prediction"

"Well… Fair enough" Tsubaki said with a small smile

"And, one more thing… why are you decided not to working with me as 'partner'?" Naoto asked

"Why? Because, this is my decision" Tsubaki said

"… Is that because of them?" Naoto asked

"No... But, by my own will" Tsubaki said

"Your will? Was that about your past?" Naoto asked

"… Between true or not" Tsubaki said coolly "Well then, I shall go now… Farewell for now, Shirogane-san" he said before leaving from the café

* * *

(Meanwhile. In front of Okina Station)

They had gathered again at parking in front of the station

"How'd it go?" Yosuke asked

"Not as well as I hoped" Kanji said

"I thought so…" Yosuke said

"Oh, but I did get a phone number from some chick who said to give her a call… Does that count?" Kanji asked, making them shocks

 _[Wow, seriously!?]_ Jiraiya asked in shock

"A girl hit on you!? What did she say!?" Yosuke asked curious

"Something like it only costing so much for an hour, I dunno… What was she talking about?" Kanji said

 _[I, too, don't understand… Hmm…_ ] Take said

"How dense are you!? There's no way that counts!" Yosuke yelled

 _[Oh dear… Figures so much from these people]_ Jiraiya commented

Yosuke look at Yu

"What about you? Did you get anything?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah. I have one number" Yu nodded it

"Way to go partner! Was it her cell?" Yosuke asked

 _[I wouldn't be suspired, if he got one number from the ladies]_ Jirayia commented in not care

"Hah…" Yu responded uneasy

"…Pretty please?"

"Calm down, Yosuke" Yu said

"PLEASE!?"

"How many times are you gonna beg…?" Kanji said "So, you're gonna call her, right? Right?" he begged on him too

" _*sigh_ fine. I'll call her" Yu sighed and picked his cellphone to calling her

 _*click_

Someone has picked up the call

"She picked up…!" Yosuke exclaimed

"Senpai's the man…" Kanji commented proudly

" _Uhh, hello?_ " the man's voice has answered it

 _[Huh? Something isn't right]_ Izanagi said

 _[What's it, Izanagi-senpai?]_ Take asked

 _[Someone has answered Yu-san's call… was a man?]_ Izanagi said unsure

 _["Huh?"]_ Everyone questioned in confuse

"Hello?" Yu tried to speak with him

" _Oh, I get it… it's you, huh? You rat bastard! You're dead, shitbird!"_

Suddenly, this man's started to yelling at him

" _How dare you hit on my girl!? I'll rip off your head and spit down yer neck!"_ The man's voice yelled " _You better not call again, got it!?"_

Yu hurried hangs up the call after, the unknown man has threatened on him

"I could hear him from here…" Yosuke say terrified

 _[I guess. He was just misunderstanding]_ Jirayia said

"Was that dude for real…?" Kanji ask confused

 _[For some reason. I want to punch on his face]_ Take say annoyed

 _[Can't it]_ Jiraiya said

 _[But, How? I saw Yu-san had asked to her about a number phone…]_ Izanagi questioned in confuse

 _[The answer is… She tricked him]_ Jiraiya said

Their atmosphere's been turning darker

"W-Well, haha… That's the risky you take!" Yosuke said positive

 _[Yeah]_ Jiraiya said _[Now, who's next?]_

"All right, I'm up next! Last chance!" Yosuke say excited

"You pulled it off, Yosuke-senpai!?" Kanji asked

"Heheh, of course I did. One phone number, right here!" Yosuke say excited

"Amazing" Kanji said impressive

"Man, it wasn't easy, too. She was crazy hot." Yosuke said and called her

 _[I too surprised. Yosuke had got a number phone from sexy older lady!]_ Jiraiya commented proudly _[I hope. She'll answer him]_

* * *

(Somewhere, at outside of Okina City)

"Ups, I gave him a wrong number" the older woman remembered

* * *

(Back to Okina City)

"Time to give her a call! I hope you guys are ready for this." Yosuke decided to call her

 _[Remember. The penalty for someone's lose]_ Jirayia reminded them

"Yeah, yeah" Kanji answered

"Hello? It's me!" Yosuke said

" _Yosuke-kun?"_ The girl's voice said

 _[Eeh….]_ Jiraiya responded uneasy

 _[What's wrong?]_ Izanagi asked

 _[I don't know but, I have a bad feeling about this]_ Jiraiya say worried

 _[Hm?]_ Izanagi responded in confuses

"Yep! The guy who asked you out on a motorcycle ride! Man, I can't wait." Yosuke said and started to realize something "Huh? You know my name? Did I tell you?"

" _Of course I know your name."_ the girl's voice " _We go to the same school"_

"We do? That's impossible, I mean, you… Wait… that voice…" Yosuke said

" _This is Hanako Othani. Who did you think I was?"_ the girl's voice had said her name as Hanako Ohtani " _How'd you get my number?"_

Yosuke seemed terrify and hangs up the call

"Oh god, I am in such deep shit… D-Did I call the wrong number?" Yosuke say worried

"O-One more try…!" Yosuke said

He decided to try it again

"Hello? It's me!" Yosuke said

" _Yeah, I know who you are. You really want to go on a date with me that much?"_ Hanako said

Yosuke hurried hangs up the call again

"…. What the hell was that?" Kanji asked "It sounded like a fiend from the pits of the earth…brrr…. I could feel a chill go down my spine"

 _[Me too… Brrr… This's so chilly]_ Take said

"Forget about it… for your own sake." Yosuke told them in panicked "This number is dangerous… It's better that you don't know what that was"

"Who was answering your call, Yosuke?" Yu asked

"That was…"

"Oh, you guys…"

Everyone heard a familiar voice from behind and see Hanako Othani has stood there

"O-Othani-san!? Why're you here…?" Yosuke ask terrified

"The countryside's no place for a girl like me. I was taking a walk when I suddenly got a phone call" Hanako explained

 _[No one is need you]_ Jiraiya said flatter

"You're really into me, aren't you? A motorcycle date, huh…" Hanako said and gazed at Yosuke's scooter

 _[Oh dear…]_ Jiraiya say worried

"Well, if you want to take a ride that bad, I'll go with you" Hanako said

"W-Wait-!"

Yosuke tried to stop her but, Hanako has already jumped into his scooter and then…

 _*DUARK_

…Destroying his motorcycle

"Nooooooo-!" Yosuke knelt down to the ground and shouted dramatically "M-My motorcycle-!"

"What's with this scooter? It's broken" Hanako commented "If you want to take me out, you've gotta do better than that. The best girls don't go steady for nothing you know. You need to make an effort"

 _[Was that a first commented from her mouth?]_ Jiraiya questioned _[Poor Yosuke…]_

Hanako jumped down from Yosuke's scooter and then leaving them be. Yu and Kanji looking at Yosuke's scooter has been having a severe damage by Hanako's weight

"Am I cursed…?" Yosuke ask depressed "Did I insult a gypsy or something…?"

 _[Yeah, you've already in cursed]_ Jiraiya said

 _[You're not helping, Jiraiya]_ Izanagi said

"Senpai…" Kanji said

"Leave him be" Yu said

"Oh, Narukami-san, everyone" Tsubaki called them when he was walking into their direction

"Kurogane/ Kurogane-senpai" Yu and Kanji said

"I can't believe, I'll see you guys in here" Tsubaki said with a smile

"Yeah" Yu said "Anyway, why were you here?"

"I had some business to take care of" Tsubaki replied "How about you?"

"We came here because, Hanamura-senpai's planned" Kanji explained

"Oh, I see" Tsubaki said and looked at Yosuke "… Did something happen on him?"

 _[Or rather… what's happened with his scooter? It was already broken]_ Shoutoku asked

"It was just busted up by Ohtani-senpai" Kanji explained

"I-I see…" Tsubaki say concerned

 _[Poor thing…]_ Shoutoku commented flatter

Tsubaki walked to Yosuke's spot

"… Hello, Hanamura-san" Tsubaki tried to conform him

"Hello Tsubaki…." Yosuke replied sad

"Don't worry about your motorcycle, Hanamura-san. The mechanic can repair it" Tsubaki said "So… Let's go back to Inaba now"

"Ha…haha…Easy for you to say. I don't even have a way to get home now…" Yosuke say frustrated

"You can ride with me" Tsubaki said

"Huh?" Yosuke responded

Tsubaki pointed his index finger to the black racing motorcycle

"D-Don't tell me… that bike is..." Yosuke asked

"Yes. This's my bike" Tsubaki nodded it "My grandfather has given me this motorcycle"

"But Senpai… it was looking expensive" Kanji commented

"This's a new model but, it'd be releasing it soon or later… I guess" Tsubaki said unsure

" _*sigh_ Hah…. I feel jealous…" Yosuke sighed

"S-Sorry… I don't mean to…" Tsubaki say worried

"This is fine…You didn't have to apologize…" Yosuke said and tried to act tough

"Senpai… You fought well. I was totally moved by all that." Kanji commented proudly "C'mon, hop on behind me, I'll get you back home safe" He offered

 _[Accept Oyabun's kindness]_ Take said

 _[Yeah, yeah]_ Jirayia reply annoyed

Yosuke took a sit behind Kanji on his bicycle

"Whoa… Up close and personal…!" Kanji said with a blushed from his face "I get it now! So this is what your plan was about! Hahaha"

"Up close and personal?" Tsubaki questioned

 _[If 'Up close and personal' thing was coming from Idiotic-Ninja Frog. I won't surprise]_ Shoutoku said

 _[Yeah, right. So?]_ Jiraiya ask annoyed

 _[So… No comment]_ Shoutoku said cheerful

"You don't get anything! And you're freaking me out! And dude, it's against the law to have two people on a bike!" Yosuke yelled

"Oh yeah… I remember that" Kanji said

"It's okay… Just put an end to this suffering already…" Yosuke said depression

Everyone decided to go back Inaba

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please to: Favoriite/ Follow/ Preview**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction!**


	39. Ch39: School Camp P1

**Hello! The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Earlier morning 06/16/2011. Samegawa Flood Plain)

"Good morning, Narukami-kun"

Yukiko called him with a greeting as she walked to his direction, along with Shizuka

"Morning, Narukami" Shizuka greeting

"Good morning, you two" Yu greeting back "Where's Senpai?"

"Shin-Nii has went to school before me. You know, for preparations a school's camp out" Shizuka said

"Oh yeah… School camp starts tomorrow" Yukiko remembered

"Yeah" Shizuka said "Oh well. It's time for me to thinking for dinner"

"Oh, that's right…" Yukiko remembered "What should we be cooking for dinner, Narukami-kun?" she asked

"… It's up to you" Yu said uneasy

"Me? Hmm…. Why don't we get everyone and go buy ingredients after school?" Yukiko suggested

"Yeah. We should do that" Yu said

"Okay, I'll tell Kurogane to join with us"

"Good idea" Yukiko nodded as agreement "I too will be sure to let Chie and Hanamura-kun know, then"

* * *

(After School. Junes Grocery Department)

Everyone (except, Shinnosuke, Stellar and Kanji) came to Junes grocery department to buy ingredients for cookout went to other floor for something, Tsubaki and Shizuka looked into the seasonings section, Yu shopped with Yukiko and Chie when they were searching for curry's ingredients

"What do you put in curry again?" Chie asked

"Carrots, potatoes, onions… mushrooms, green peppers, and… radishes?" Yukiko said

"Are radishes… the same as turnips?" Chie questioned

"How's it?" Tsubaki asked as he walked to Yu's direction along with a stroller, at inside stroller has brought some, sauces, snacks and, potatoes

"Still searching" Yu said "Where's Akahoshi?"

"At drinks section for buy some drinks" Tsubaki said

"Hey, Narukami-kun. Curry's fine, right? It's practically our national food" Chie said

"Sure" Yu said

"How about your group, Kurogane-kun?" Chie asked

"Same as yours" Tsubaki said

"Really? _*giggle_ we're same then" Chie giggled

"We were going back and forth between ramen and curry, but I thought ramen might not be enough for you guys" Yukiko said

"But, ramen isn't right choice for camping, right?" Tsubaki asked with a low voice

"I agree" Yu replied with a low voice

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of ingredients Hanamura likes… I get the feeling he's real picky" Chie said

"He's on another floor, isn't he? Do you want me to go ask?" Yukiko asked

"Nah, no need. Plus, he said he needed to get ready for something" Chie said

 _[But for some reason… I feel suspicious at them]_ Tomoe said suspicious

 _[Why?]_ Konohana asked

 _[Hmm…. No, it's nothing]_ Tomoe said

"Hey, Chie. You use potato starch for curry, right?" Yukiko asked

"Ahh…. O-Of course you do" Chie said, but she didn't sure at her answer

"Otherwise, the sauce wouldn't thicken" Yukiko said "Then, we need potato starch and some flour, too?"

"Th-There's… different kinds of flour… Which one should we get? All- purpose? Whole wheat?" Chie asked

 _[Whole wheat sounds healthy]_ Konohana said

"Okay then… Let's get that one. And… here they are!" Yukiko said and picked the chili peppers "Chili peppers! It's not curry if it isn't spicy"

"Oh well… Let's just get everything that seems right" Chie said

 _[Seems right, huh? That's mean, they'd be picking at random]_ Shoutoku commented

 _[And… I hope, it's safe]_ Izanagi said

 _[Huh?]_ Shoutoku asked

 _[…I just hope]_ Izanagi said

"Hey! How about some kimchi, too? Ooh, and some ground pepper!" Chie suggested

"There's two kinds, though. Black and White" Yukiko said

"Whoa! Way to go, Yukiko… The Amagi family sure knows their stuff! Let's get both, just in case" Chie suggested

"Oh yeah… We'll need some special ingredients, too, to spice things up" Yukiko suggested as well

 _[Good idea!]_ Konohana said with a cheerful voice

 _[Indeed]_ Tomoe said

 _[Yu-san! You have to stop them!]_ Izanagi told him

"A-Amagi, Satonaka. Wait a-"

"Don't worry, Narukami-kun! We'd be making a special curry for you and Hanamura"

Chie said cheerful before Yu tried to stop them

"S-Special…?" Tsubaki questioned uneasy

"Hmm, I remember seeing something on TV about that… I think it was… umm, chocolate… coffee… yogurt…" Chie said not sure

 _[How about your favorite drink?]_ Tomoe asked

"Oh, yeah! A mint chocolate! I love that stuff!" Chie said "I don't like coffee that much, though… Oh, I can drink mocha, so let's get that"

"What about some seafood? That should make the sauce taster better" Yukiko suggested

"But, seafood and mocha aren't parts from curry ingredients..." Tsubaki said uneasy

 _[Same goes to random ingredients]_ Shoutoku said

"Of course, no" Yu said uneasy

"Well... Only, I can say is... Don't die" Tsubaki say worried

"I hope, not…" Yu said in worry

* * *

(Afternoon 06/17/2011. School Camp, at dusk)

" _Okay, everyone! We'll give everyone 12 minutes for eating your dinner!"_ Jirou announced them by using a megaphone _"If you don't finish it in 12 minutes, our president will mad on us!"_

Jirou Ban was wearing blackt-shirt at inside of school's jersey

"What's that supposed to mean!? And, don't use megaphone in here!" Shinnosuke yelled

Shinnosuke was wearing a school's jersey

"But, it's true, right?" Jirou asked

"A time, yes. About me, NO!" Shinnosuke yelled

"Geez… You guys are so annoying" Shizuka commented annoyance as she cooked it

Shizuka was wearing a sweet brown t-shirt at inside of school's jersey

"Sorry, Shizuka-chan~" Jirou apologized "Anyway, what's your team cooking?"

"Curry, Ban-senpai" Tsubaki said

Tsubaki was wearing a black turtleneck at inside of school's jersey

"Hey, hey! Can I have one curry too?" Jirou said

"Oh, sure" Tsubaki said

"But, after you give this student's absents to them"

Shinnosuke gave a student's absents to Jirou

"Okay… For who?" Jirou asked

"For, Morooka-sensei and Kashiwagi-sensei" Shinnosuke said flatter

"W-Wait a second! I-I don't want to go there! Especially, King Moron!" Jirou said

"But, if we don't give this absents to them. They'll mad on us" Shinnosuke crossed arms and said

"And, how about my food?" Jirou asked

"You can eat at first-year's tent" Shizuka said flatter

"Whaaattt-!?" Jirou yelled in shock

"I'll bring it" Shinnosuke said

"Thanks! Well then, I'm off!"

Jirou ran off

 _[Your best friend's quite funny person]_ Bishamon commented

" _You not need to say that…"_ Shinnosuke thought depressed "Hm?"

Yu, Yosuke and Gary have arrived along with exhausted expression

"Welcome back, guys" Shinnosuke greetings at them when Yu's group taking a seat

"We're back…" Gary replied tiredly

Gary was wearing blue t-shirt at inside of school's jersey

"Ugh, picking up all that trash was murder on my back…" Yosuke complained

"Me too…" Yu said

" _*chuckle_ ha, ha, ha. I can understand, because, the school's camp out's events was first time for you guys" Shinnosuke chuckled

"But still, I can't believe someone threw an entire bike. Dammit, litterers should have to deal with their own garbage…"

"And, we're not dustman" Gary added

"Ha, ha, ha..." Shinnosuke chuckled cheerful

"Anyways, time for dinner! Man, I'm starving" Yosuke said

"Me too, me too! I want to eat beef bowl!" Gary exclaimed and raised his right hand

"What are you? Satonaka?" Yosuke asked

"They were cooking a curry not, a beef bowl" Yu said

"O-Oh, yeah" Gary said sheepishly

"On the top, the girls cooked just for us!" Yosuke exclaimed "Not that I expect much outta Satonaka, but Amagi's got the full tradition of the Amagi Inn behind her food! You know it's gonna be out of this world!"

"You don't need to so exaggerated just because, the girls were cooking for you" Shinnosuke said

"C'mon, Senpai! Stop being such kill joy!" Yosuke complained "How about you, Yu?" he asked on him

"I suggest… you shouldn't eat it" Yu told him

"Huh?" Gary questioned

"Ohhh, no way! I'm not falling for that. You just want it all for yourself, huh?" Yosuke said "I can't wait to dig in!"

 _[And, I can't wait for feel it]_ Jiraiya said

" _At least, I've told him"_ Yu thought

 _[Yeah…]_ Izanagi replied

"Speaking of which, there's our dinner!" Gary exclaimed and saw, Tsubaki and Shizuka brought a curries on they hands

"Sorry for waiting" Shizuka said and put the curries to the table

"No problem" Shinnosuke said

"Well then, let's eat!" Gary began to eating a curry " _*much *much_ delicious! I can feel potatoes, chickens and, soft spices!" he commented relief after swallowed his food

"Glad to hear that" Shizuka said

"Man… I'm so jealous at them" Yosuke said

"And, here"

Shizuka gave a small bag to Shinnosuke

"Wow, that was fast" Shinnosuke said

"Well then, let's eat" Tsubaki said

Gary's group have been eating a curries

"Why are they taking so long?" Gary asked

"I don't know" Yosuke said

* * *

(At Chie and Yukiko side)

They cooked has been turning into a purple curry

"Should we… taste this?" Yukiko asked in worry

"Huh? O-Only if you do it first…" Chie say hesitated

 _[… Let's give this for them]_ Tomoe suggested unsure

"G-Good idea" Chie said

* * *

(Back to the group)

"Finally!" Yosuke exclaimed when Chie and Yukiko have brought their curries

"Uhhh, sorry for the wait. Um…" Chie said when they putting a curries to the table "We… put a lot of love into it…"

"Whoa, really? That's kinda clichéd, but still awesome!" Yosuke said impressive

 _[Thanks, Tomoe-chan~]_ Jiraiya said happily

 _[Shut up]_ Tomoe said irritated

"Lucky you and, thanks for the food" Gary said

"That was fast!" Yosuke and Shinnosuke commented and seeing at Gary's empty plate

"Anyway… is that… really a curry?" Shizuka questioned before staring to the purple curries

"O-Of course, it's a curry, right Yukiko?" Chie said

"Y-Yeah!" Yukiko answered a bit panic

"Now, it's my team's turn! Chow time!" Yosuke said before eating the curry, but suddenly… "Urh, agh, aaaaarrrghraaaaw!"

Yosuke threw up his food and then, collapse

"W-What the-!?" Gary shocked

"H-Hanamura-san!?" Shinnosuke yelled in panic

"H-Hey…!" Chie said

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yosuke yelled and stood up from his seat

"Oh, he's wake up" Shizuka said

"I mean, what kinda _*cough *cough_ " Yosuke coughed before yelling "Curry's supposed to be like 'spicy' or 'kinda mild'… This just stinks! And it's gritty too! It's somehow both gritty and slimy… And it's got squishy parts in it…It's so fricking nasty I can't even swallow it!"

 _[D-Don't forget… evil, too…urrghhh….]_ Jiraiya said weakly

 _[Someone has died in here, too]_ Shoutoku said

 _[Oh, poor frog]_ Chiyome said

"Well, it just didn't mix too well… But it does offer a wide variety of textures…" Chie said

"It's nauseating!" Yosuke said

"C'mon, it's not THAT bad…!" Chie yelled back "That's just your opinion!"

The girls directly look at Yu

"Eh? Me?" Yu responded in worry

"You too, Rahman-kun" Chie said

"Why!?" Gary asked in shock

 _[Because, you had finished your food first]_ Tomoe said

"B-But, that isn't mean, I shall eat your food...I mean, I can't eat anymore!" Gary panicked

"C'mon! Just a little bit" Chie said

"I'm telling you as a friend… Don't do it. I wouldn't even joke about trying that slop!" Yosuke said

"Narukami-kun. You should try this, also… we too put so much effort and… our love… into it" Yukiko begged with madly blushed from her face

 _[Yeah, please]_ Konohana said with a sweet tone

 _"Put effort and love, which mean... a deadly poison?"_ Shinnosuke thought worried

"T-Tsubaki-san... Help me" Gary begged him

"Well…. I can't do anything. Sorry and, good luck" Tsubaki answered calmly

"You're so cold, Tsubaki-san!" Gary commented

 _[Yu-san….]_ Izanagi said worried

" _I don't have any choice… Let's eat this"_ Yu thought with terrified calm expression from his face

 _[Yeah… I happy to knowing you, Gary-sama]_ Honda said

" _M-Me too…"_ Gary thought

"Ready, Rahman?" Yu asked

"Y-Yeah…" Gary answered in terrify "Thanks for the food…."

Yu and Gary eating the girl's cooked but suddenly…

"Arrghh…..!"

"Urgh…."

They collapsed to the seat and no responses from Izanagi or Honda

"Hey!" Shinnosuke panicked

 _[See? We told you already]_ Jiraiya said

"Someday, this curry would put into the book history..." Shizuka commented

* * *

(Later)

"…We're sorry" Chie apologized

"Sorry…" Yukiko apologized

 _[W-We didn't have intention for killing you….]_ Konohana apologized

 _[Sorry….]_ Tomoe apologized

" _*sigh_ what're we gonna do? Our group's the only one without food" Yosuke said "I mean, if it was even slightly edible, that'd be one thing… But I'm not taking another bite of this Mystery Food X"

"Congratulations, Satonaka, Amagi. Your food has been giving a good name" Shizuka said

"But, we aren't happy for that" Chie said annoyed

"Hey, Akahoshi…. Do you have some curry left?" Yosuke asked

"Empty" Shizuka said

"Gladly, I had ate Shizuka-san's curry before a deadly test" Gary said relief

"Except, us" Yu said

"Urghh…. Now, what should we do?" Yosuke asked sadly

" _*sniff *sniff_ something smells good" Chie said

Everyone looked at Hanako was eating a curry with big sized

"Ohtani….!" Yosuke exclaimed

 _[Yosuke, just asking her for a curry]_ Jiraiya said

"Yeah… Besides she owes me, considering what she did to my motorcycle" Yosuke said depressed

"Don't worried about it" Yu said

"Did something happen with Hanamura and Othani?" Chie asked curios

"Hahaha… I don't know…maybe…" Tsubaki replied in hesitate

"H-Hey…Uh, Ohtani? You… wouldn't happen to have any extra curry left, huh?" Yosuke asked "C'mon, give us some! We're begging you! We're starving to death here!" he begged

"You're not death" Shinnosuke said

"No way" Hanako refused "I'm on diet right now, so this is all that I made. It has to last me"

"All that you made..? It's like a bucketful…" Chie said

"And, she wasn't on diet at all" Shizuka said

" _*sigh_ I wonder if there's any way we can get something delivered here" Yosuke sighed

"But our cell phones don't get service up here…" Yukiko said

"And dinnertime's almost over…" Chie said

"Alright, back to your tents! Men's tents are this way, and the girls tents are that way!" Morooka yelled "Come on, people, look alive! Youngsters like yourselves should hurry up and get to bed after they eat! It's now time for us teachers to have some boo- I mean, err, off to bed! Lights out!"

"You hear him" Gary said

"Let's go to our tent and sleep" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah…" Yu said

"You guys gonna pay for this…" Yosuke threatened to them

"A-Ahahaha….haha….. Night" Chie greeting before she, Shizuka, Yukiko walking in hurry to the girl's tents

"What a day…." Gary said before all boys walking to the boy's tents

* * *

 **The new chapter has update and, f** **or Evening time, later!**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please to: Favoriite/ Follow/ Preview**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction!**


	40. Ch40: School Camp P2

**Hello! The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Evening. At Yu and Yosuke's tent)

On inside their tent there is Yu, Yosuke, Gary and, Kanji was coming into their tent for some reason

 _[Today was horrible…]_ Jiraiya said depressed

 _[Indeed…]_ Honda said agreed

 _[Did something happen with them?]_ Take asked

 _[A long story…. So, let's forgetting about it]_ Izanagi said depressed too

 _[Okay, Izanagi-senpai….]_ Take said

"Dammit… I'm so hungry…" Yosuke complained

"Me too…" Yu said agreed

"Hang in there, guys" Gary said with a meaning smile from his lips

"Why are you smiling at? You could say it just because, you were already eating and, we didn't!" Yosuke said annoyed

"He, he, he. Sorry" Gary apologized

"And, how the hell did you end up here?" Yosuke asked at Kanji

"My teach threatened to hold me back a year if I didn't show" Kanji explained "And the first-year's tent is all quite, like someone died"

"Well, if you were in there with them, I'm not surprised…" Yosuke commented

"Is it just you three in this tent?" Kanji asked

"The other guys called in sick. Smart move…" Yosuke said

"As for me. Shin-senpai has sent me in here and Tsubaki-san at his tent" Gary explained

"Because, they tent was broken" Yu said

"Seriously? Oh boy…" Kanji said concerned "Well… Senpai, it's okay if I hang out here?" he asked

"Stay as long as you want" Yu said

"Hey, you're a stand-up, Narukami-senpai" Kanji commented happy "Don't worry, I won't make any trouble catch me unless we raise a ruckus"

" _*sigh_ alright, alright. You can sleep over there" Yosuke sighed and pointing his index finger to the huge rock next to them

"Dude, there's a huge rock under there. How'm I supposed to sleep? It's gonna hurt like hell" Kanji protested

"Pipe down… Didn't you say you weren't going to make any noise?" Yosuke told him

"Yo Senpai, can't you go just a little further back?" Kanji asked

"Sorry, Kanji. There's a slope just past here" Yu said

"Yeah and, I'd roll down the hill in my sleep" Yosuke said "If you don't like it here, go back to the first-year tent"

"Hey… wasn't your teacher some guy called King Moron?" Kanji asked

"Yeah, why?" Gary asked

"That guy stopped me outside earlier, and he pissed me off so bad I was about to lose it" Kanji explained anger "He was going on and on about when I was in middle school, when he doesn't know shit about any of that… Not only that, he was bullshitting about how I'll be expelled immediately if I cause trouble… That ain't funny, man"

"As for teacher. He was so cruel" Gary commented

"Yeah, and that guy's set a speed record for jumping to conclusions…" Yosuke replied agreement

"Check this out, right? I heard it from a guy in my class" Kanji said "He said that asshole was talking shit about the two girls who died"

"King Moron was talking about Yamano and Konishi-senpai?" Yosuke asked

"It was like 'It's no surprise that people who are unfaithful or run away from home meet a bad end…'. I dunno, maybe he was exaggerating. Everyone seems to hate that son of a bitch Morooka" Kanji said

"Damn, I can just picture him saying that…" Yosuke said annoyed "He never shut up about me either when I moved here last year. Not that I remember anything he said…"

"How about we throw a bomb into him?" Gary suggested

"It wouldn't solve anything, Rahman" Yu said

"Ooohhh….." Gary groaned disappointment

"Even if it's only a little true, it still pisses me off… The dickhead's a damn teacher. For God's sake…." Kanji said annoyed when, Yosuke taking a snacks from Kanji's bag

"Ahhh, don't waste your energy getting pissed at that clown. _*munch *munch_ " Yosuke said as he eating a snacks

"Yeah, you got a point…" Kanji said. But suddenly, he realized something at Yosuke's snack "Wait a sec, what're you eating!?" he asked suspicious

"Animal crackers" Yosuke said

"What the-!? Those are mine!" Kanji yelled "Dammit, I was so pumped about finding the penguin today…"

"Penguin?" Yosuke asked

"The secret animal cracker! You were eating them and you didn't know that!?" Kanji yelled

"A-Are you serious? Well, you shoulda said something!" Yosuke said

"Oh well…" Kanji said

"Ughh… This isn't gonna fill me up… _*sigh_ let's just go to sleep" Yosuke said tiredly

"That's all you got to say for yourself after taking my snacks…?" Kanji questioned

After, they decided to go sleep. Gary can't get place for sleep so, he decided to sleep in front of them (or tent's door). Although, they were already took their positions but still, couldn't sleep except, Gary

"Kanji, don't you have more space on your side?" Yosuke asked

"Man, I can't sleep over there, or my back's gonna break" Kanji said

"Oh… Okay" Yosuke said and remaining silent for a sec "Uh… Hey"

"Yeah?" Kanji asked

"… Why'd you come to this tent?" Yosuke suddenly asked

"Huh? I already told you" Kanji said "Geez… what's wrong with you?" he asked

"This is as good a time as any, so…" Yosuke inhaled his breath before starting to question again "I-I want you to be honest with us"

"Uh… okay?" Kanji said confused

"Are you really… you know…?" Yosuke asked careful

"Hah… Yosuke" Yu said worried and remembered, his position was in the middle of them

"Am I really what?" Kanji asked

"Yosuke… you should choose your words with carefully" Yu told him with a low voice

"I-I know, but… what I mean is, uh… Are we gonna be safe with you?" Yosuke asked

"Wha-!?" Kanji groaned in shocked as he standing from the spot "Wh-Wh-What the hell's that supposed to mean!? I-I already told you guys I'm not like that!"

"W-Well then why are you all hot and bothered about it!?" Yosuke asked suspicious "That's just more suspicious!"

"Hell no!" Kanji yelled "We settled this already, dammit! Right now, I'm… Well… How do I put it…? Uh…" he trailed off

"Oh God, don't trail off like that! You're freaking me out!" Yosuke told him with panicked

"I'm trying to tell you that I have no problem being around girls now!" Kanji said annoyed

"Can you prove it!?" Yosuke asked

"P-Prove it…?" Kanji questioned

"Cause if you can't, we're gonna be stuck here all night half scared to death" Yosuke said

"Tch… To hell with this. If that's what you really think of me, then I'm gonna go hit the girls's tent right now!" Kanji said about his decision

 _[Huh?]_ Izanagi and Honda responded in shocks

 _[Oooh…]_ Jiraiya responded in exciting

 _[Yeah!]_ Take responded in eagerly

"What!?" Gary woke up and asked "Did you just say the girl's tent!? You're the man" he commented somehow proud on him

"Rahman! Why are you wake up!? I mean, you aren't helping! And, Kanji! That's a little extreme! You don't have to go that far!" Yosuke yelled to both of them "They'll expel you if they find you! Don't tell me you forgot! King Moron's got his eye on you!" he told to Kanji

"Yeah… like that'd stop a man like me!" Kanji said

"Kanji, you shouldn't do this" Yu tried to convince him, but, he's not listening

"Y'think I'm gonna put up with this crap!? I'll show you guys!" Kanji said "To hell with King Moron! No one's stopping Kanji Tatsumi, dammit!"

"Raaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Kanji groaned as he running off from their tent

"Now, what?" Gary asked

"Grr… I declare myself not responsible for anything that happens" Yosuke said

* * *

(At Chie and Yukiko's tent)

Meanwhile, Chie, Yukiko and Shizuka couldn't sleep because, Hanako Ohtani was snoring so loud in this tent

 _*SNORE *SNORE_

" _*sigh_ Now I get why we're the only four in here…" Chie sighed

" _*sigh_ Yeah…" Shizuka sighed

 _[Grr… Can someone PLEASE silent that fat woman!?]_ Tomoe begged with annoyance toned

 _[Uuuhh… she's so loud…]_ Konohana said distress

 _[Yeah… This is so irritated]_ Chiyome said annoyed

"Me too, Chiyome…" Shizuka said agreement

"I can't sleep…" Yukiko said

" _*sigh_ I'm hungry, too" Chie sighed and felt hungry "I should've eaten a little more of that curry…"

"It might've knocked us unconscious…" Yukiko said

"Sheesh… We can't sleep, we can't walk around…" Chie complained

"This is only we can do right now…" Shizuka said depressed

"You got a point…" Chie said "… I wonder what Teddie's doing right now. Being alone all day's pretty rough when you think about it… You know, a while ago he-"

 _*SNORE_

Hanako's snoring is even worse

"…. Uuuugh… Aaaaarrghhhh!" Chie groaned and held on her head "That does it! Yukiko, Shizuka, we're outta here" she yelled annoyance

"Where'd we go, though? I don't think climbing down the mountain is a good idea…" Yukiko asked

"We won't go there…" Shizuka told her

"… Do you think she'd stop snoring if I covered her nose and mouth?" Yukiko suggested

"How about we put her at the forest or throw her into the river?" Shizuka added her suggestion

"Good idea" Yukiko nodded as agreement

"N-Nononononono! NO!" Chie stopped them "Ugh… I can't take it anymore…" she frustrated

 _*RUSTLE_

"Wh-Who's there!?"

* * *

(Back at Yu and Yosuke's tent)

"Hey… are you guys still up?"

Yu, Yosuke and Gary heard a familiar voice at outside

"What're you doing here!? This is the guys's side!" Yosuke said

"Let us in!" Chie said with a lower voice

"Don't be ridiculous! If King Moron finds out, we'll all be expelled! Go back to your tent!" Yosuke said

"We can't!" Chie replied

"Huh?" Yosuke asked confused

"Are there any rotten apples out and about!? Any indecent students out there…?" Morooka asked

"C-Crap! That's King Moron" Gary exclaimed

"A-Alright, hurry up and get in!" Yosuke told them

Chie's group quickly entered to the tent and zipped up the door

"That was close, thanks" Shizuka said

"No problem" Gary said happily

"So, why're you three here?" Yosuke asked

 _[Don't tell me… you guys already have plan to come here?]_ Jiraiya asked

 _[No]_ Tomoe said irritated

"Well, it's Kanji-kun…" Yukiko said hesitated

"Kanji? Did something happen with him?" Yu asked

The three girls exchanged their glances before answering Yu's question

"He's out cold…" Yukiko said

"Wait, how?" Gary asked

"Well… this is difficult to explain about what happened" Shizuka said

"Y-Yeah! He just came in and then, and then… h-he fainted all of a sudden" Chie explained "That's all. Right, Yukiko, Shizuka?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah" Yukiko said hesitated

"Yeah…." Shizuka said uneasy

 _[Rest in peace…]_ Honda said sadly

 _[He isn't death]_ Izanagi told him

"So there was no way we could sleep with him lying there, and you know… if we woke him up, he might've made a fuss" Chie said

"That's why we left him here and came here instant…" Shizuka added

"What? That makes no sense. He busted into your tent, then suddenly fainted?" Yosuke questioned confuse

"Are you sure, you didn't kick on him?" Yu asked

The awkward silence come from Chie and Shizuka

 _[Be careful, someone's here]_ Jiraiya announced

"Listen up! Being insolent and being indecent are very different things!" Morooka yelled from outside

"It's him! He's right outside!" Yosuke panicked

"Be quite"

Yu quickly moved his hand to the small lamp and turned off it

"Holy crap…! He's getting closer…" Gary said a bit panicked

"Hey, are you three in there? Answer me!" Morooka asked

"We're here!" Yu said

"Huh…? Ahhh, so you're in there…" Morooka said "Is Hanamura already asleep?" he asked

"Yes, sir! Fast asleep, Sir!" Yosuke answered

"Don't get cute, Hanamura! Shut up and go back to sleep" Morooka yelled "* _yaaawwn_ Ugh, I think I had one too many. I'm so sleepy…" he yawned tiredly

.

.

.

It seems that King Moron left and, Yu turned on the small lamp again

"Thank goodness, we're safe" Gary said relief

"Yeah… _*sigh_ There goes a couple years off my lifespan" Yosuke sighed relief

"No joke… We were nearly expelled…" Chie said

"Hey, this is you guys' fault!" Yosuke glared at Chie's group

"W-What else were we supposed to do!?" Chie yelled back "Anyways, we can't leave now. We'll sneak out before the others wake up tomorrow. Is that good enough for you!?"

"What're you so pissed off for…?" Yosuke questioned

"You better not try any funny stuff while we're asleep, is that clear?" Chie threatened

"H-Hey, we didn't say you could-" Yosuke sighed as give up "Dammit, you owe us for this!"

"Sorry about unexpected situations, Narukami, Rahman…" Shizuks apologized

"Don't worry about it" Yu said

"You heard him" Gary said cheerful

Yu set up a barricade inside the tent using everyone's belongings but still, they couldn't sleep

* * *

(Morning 06/18/2011. The River)

After, the students were all dismissed. Yu's group decided go to the streams

"Looks like we're the only ones here!" Yosuke said excited

"This is so beautiful" Stellar said somehow feels happy "I can hear the sounds of river in here too…"

Stellar was wearing aqua turtleneck inside at school's jersey

" _*chuckle_ glad to hear that" Tsubaki chuckled

"We can relax in here for a while, before going back home" Shinnosuke said

"Really? Awesome!" Gary shouted excited

Kanji looked tired and unwell from his face

"What's wrong? Got a stomach ache?" Yosuke asked to Kanji

"No, it's just… I thought I got pissed and ran out of the tent last night" Kanji tried to remember "It's so weird… Was it a dream? When I woke up, I was in Hanamura-senpai's tent…"

"Well..." Shizuka trailed off

"It-It was a dream. Must've been a dream" Chie said

"Okay…?" Kanji said unsure

"Did something happen last night?" Tsubaki asked

" _*sigh_ long story" Shizuka sighed annoyance

" _Hmmm… this sounds suspicious…"_ Shinnosuke thought

"Alright, then let's get swimming!" Yosuke exclaimed happy

"Are you seriously taking a swim? I'll pass… I'm still all stiff" Kanji said

"Me too, sorry" Shinnosuke said

"I'll pass too" Tsubaki said

"I too will pass" Gary said

"Geez… you guys aren't funny" Yosuke complained before glaring at Chie and Yukiko

"What're you looking at us for…? If you guys wanna swim, go right ahead" Chie said

"You know, you two still owe us" Yosuke said

"Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not going in there" Chie said "I mean, we do owe you, but..."

"But?" Yosuke asked

"… Oh yeah! We don't have swimsuits with us! Man, of all the luck!" Chie said

"Y-Yeah, it really is unfortunate" Yukiko said a bit hesitated

"Oh, I see how it is" Yosuke said "We put up with your dinner, we save you from King Moron, and you won't even have some fun with us in the river"

"N-No, it's really too bad. It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit" Chie replied quickly

"Tadaaaa! I've got your covered!"

Yosuke showed the four swimsuits on his both hands, there is: elegant red swimsuit, aqua sexy swimsuit, green swimsuit and, white swimsuit

"They're Junes-brand originals, from our brand-new line of swimwear that just came in for the summer" Yosuke explained "I had a clerk friend of mine choose' em for me. Pretty swanky, huh?"

"No wonder, I had a feeling about yesterday" Yu commented

"Yeah…" Tsubaki said agreed

 _[Jiraiya…]_ Tomoe called him with anger tones

 _[Oh, come on, don't mad at me just because of swimsuits]_ Jiraiya said

 _[It was your planned, right?]_ Tomoe asked

 _[Me and Yosuke]_ Jiraiya said

"Dude, that's just wrong…" Chie commented

"Did you have those this whole time….?" Yukiko asked

"C'mon, let's all go swimming!" Yosuke exclaimed happy

"Hm? Hold on, why four swimsuits?" Gary asked

"Those last swimsuits are possibility for me and Akahoshi-san" Stellar said

"Wait, what!?" Shizuka shocked

"Hanamura-san… What are you planning at?" Shinnosuke asked and glanced at Yosuke with his death stares

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Senpai!" Yosuke calming him down "This is just for a fun"

"For a fun, huh?" Shinnosuke said suspicious

"What should we do, Yukiko, Shizuka?" Chie asked worried

"'It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit'" Yosuke imitated Chie's voice

"Urgh…" Chie groaned defeated

"Y'know, we really were looking forward to dinner" Yosuke said

"Ngh…" Yukiko groaned defeated

"I wonder what would've happened if we didn't help you guys last night…" Yosuke said

"Grgh…" Shizuka groaned defeated "Fine then. We'll wear this" she said

"Wait. WHAT!?" Chie asked in shock

"Hold on. You don't have to wearing a swimsuit" Shinnosuke said

"Of course, I have to" Shizuka said "Because…. I'll tell you later. Well then, let's go"

The girls left for changing and Shinnosuke glanced sinister at Yosuke

"Wow, Akahoshi-senpai… those eyes are scary" Kanji commented

* * *

(4 minutes)

Yu and Yosuke had changed into a swimming trunks

"How far off did those two go to get changed….?" Yosuke asked

"C'mon, let's get in" Chie said

The girls had changed into a swimsuits and walked into them

"Whoa… Man…" Yosuke said happily and Kanji blushing deep red on his face

"S-Stop staring like that!" Chie yelled embarrassed

"Hey..." Yukiko said embarrassed

"You look cute, Amagi" Yu commented with a smile

"S-Stop it…" Yukiko said shy with a blushing from he face

"You're so elegant, Shizuka-san!" Gary commented

"Well… Thank you…" Shizuka said shy

"You too, Stellar" Gary said

"Thank you as everyone say" Stellar said

"How about you, Kurogane, Akahoshi?" Yosuke asked

"Well… I admitted. They're looking good" Shinnosuke said

"Excuse me but, about what?" Tsubaki asked back

"About, them" Yosuke said and pointed to the girls

"Cute… I guess? For tell the truth, I don't really interested with this conversation" Tsubaki told him

 _[Me too or actually, I don't care]_ Shoutoku said

 _[Man… You two are really clueless]_ Jirayia commented

"Yeah" Yosuke said agreed "But man, this is going even better than I expected. Kinda makes up for having to eat that Mystery Food X last night and c'mon, you guys gotta admit I chose some good suits"

 _[Yeah, I agree]_ Jiraiya said

"Those girls might be childish on the inside, but I bet they're gonna turn into some fine-looking women before too long! Don't you think so, Souji?" Yosuke asked Yu

"Yeah… I guess" Yu said not sure

"You guys crossed the line…" Chie said angry

"… Definitely" Yukiko nodded agreement

"Whoa!"

"W-Wait!"

 _*BUK_

 _*SPLASH_

 _*SPLASH_

Chie and Yukiko pushing them into the river

"Agh! I-It's freezing! Y-Y-You didn't have to push us in…!" Yosuke yelled at them

"I shouldn't have agreed with you..." Yu said regretted

"Who cares!? You were going in the river anyway!" Chie yelled back

"Hmm…." Gary responded like, he was thinking about something

"What're doing?" Shizuka asked

"Well… I wonder" Gary said before glaring to Shizuka and Stellar "Why Stellar is very cute than you, Shizuka?"

"What!?" Shizuka said angrily

"Hold on, I'm just joking!" Gary said a bit panic

 _*BAM_

"Uwwaaaaahhhhh…..!"

 _*SPLASH_

Shizuka has pushed him into the river

"You too!?" Shinnosuke asked

"Sorry. I'm just feeling mad all of sudden" Shizuka said calmly

"Geezz…. They brought this on themselves. Sheesh… Aren't they the worst, Kanji-kun?" Chie asked but, Kanji didn't answer it "Hey. You've been awful quite. Are you feeling okay? D-Don't tell me the injuries from yesterday are still…Uhhh…"

"Wh-What…?" Kanji asked with a nosebleed

"Ewww!" Yukiko felt disgusting and then, pushing him into the river as well

 _*SPLASH_

" _*gasp_ " Kanji gasped freezing

"That was close" Yukiko said

"Why are you pushed him into the river?" Shinnosuke asked confused

"Because, I've felt a danger from him" Yukiko said

"Danger, huh?" Shinnosuke said flat

"W-What was that for!? I didn't do anything!" Kanji complained and then sneezing

"H-Hey! What's gotten into you!?" Yosuke asked

"… Do you hear something over there?" Stellar asked

"Over there?" Tsubaki asked

They heard a man heaving upstream

"That's King Moron's voice. Looks like, he is vomiting something from over there" Stellar explained

"Wait- What!?" Shinnosuke asked

"Well, that's explain why no one else was here" Tsubaki said

"Yeah. Good thing we noticed before we went in" Chie said

"Oh, poor the river" Stellar said sadly

"And, the guys in there" Shinnosuke said concerned

"Yosuke…" Yu said with a cold voice

"Don't say it…" Yosuke said depressed

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please to: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction**


	41. Ch41: Inaba Idol

**Hello! The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(Evening 06/19/2011. Nohara's Residence. At the living room)

Tsubaki was sitting on the sofa and, watching on the television about, an entertainment news

" _That concludes Rise Kujikawa's statement regarding her temporary leave of absence from the entertainment industry"_ the agency spokesman " _We're short on time, so if anyone has any remaining questions, we ask that you please keep them brief"_

" _I'm Ishioka from Lady's View. It says here that you'll be recuperating- are you facing physical problems?"_ the magazine reporter questioned to Rise Kujikawa

" _No, my health isn't an issue-"_ Rise answered him

" _Psychological problems, then?"_ the magazine reporter asked

 _"Wha…?"_ Rise asked confused

" _Rumor has it you'll be staying with your relatives, but isn't that in Inaba where the murders have been taking place!?"_ the magazine asked her

" _Huh? Um…"_ Rise said confused

" _Is it true that they run a traditional tofu shop? Will you be helping out with the family business!?"_ the agazine reporter asked her again

" _No more question! This press conference is over! Clear the way, please!"_ the agency spokesman said to reporter

The conference has erupted into chaos

 _[That must be difficult to become an teen idol]_ Shoutoku said

" _Of course, same goes to my profession"_ Tsubaki thought replied

 _[You're right]_ Shoutoku said

" _Rise… Kujikawa… Did I know her? But, where?"_ Tsubaki thought questioned to himself

 _[Tsubaki?]_ Shoutoku asked

" _Oh, no… I'm just thinking…"_ Tsubaki thought replied and standing from the sofa "Grandmother, I'll go back to my room" he said to his grandmother

"Okay, Tsubaki-chan. Good night" His grandmother said from the kitchen

" _I'm tired of diets! Enough with going to the gym! Good thing there's something even I can handle!"_ Rise said in drink's commercial

" _Quelorie Magic is made for those worried about their calorie intake and body fat. It'll slim you down in no time!"_ Quelorie Magic's commercial said

* * *

(Early Morning 06/20/2011. Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

"Yo"

"Good morning"

Kanji and Stellar greeted after they're reaching to them

"Good morning, Tatsumi-san, Stellar" Tsubaki greeting them

"Hey, Kanji-kun. You've been coming up school pretty often lately. What's up?" Chie asked curious

"It's this annoying thing called the mandatory attendance policy" Kanji said

"But man, seeing you here kinda reminds me of the school campout…" Yosuke said

Yosuke's words has made their moods suddenly turn depression, except Shinnosuke and Tsubaki

"I thought we were all gonna forget about what happened…" Kanji told him

"Oh… Sorry" Yosuke apologized

" _*sigh_ yeah, whatever" Kanji sighed

"Let's talking about something else" Shinnosuke tried to change the atmosphere "How about the news on yesterday? Did you guys see it?"

"News…? Oh, that stuff about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz?" Chie asked "I wonder why. She was just getting popular lately"

"Just goes to prove that being an idol is though work" Yosuke commented

"Of course, it is" Shizuka said

"Is Rise that popular?" Yu asked

"Huh…? You don't know her?" Yosuke asked shocked

"Actually, me too…" Gary said sheepishly

"What the-! Dude, what's wrong with you? She's all over the media! She's all over the media!" Yosuke explained "It hasn't been that long since her debut, but at this rate, she'll be a top-class idol in no time"

"That was a full information about the teen idol" Gary commented

"Of course! To be honest, I'm a fan, too! She's such a cutie pie!" Yosuke said excitedly

"A cutie pie…? What are you, 80?" Chie questioned "But I think she used to live here, so she must have a lot of local fans"

"The news said she's going to her grandmother's tofu shop, right?" Yukiko said

"Marukyu Tofu shop, correct?" Yukiko nodded into Tsubaki's prediction

"Marukyu?" Yosuke questioned

"Marukyu Tofu. Our Inn was serving their tofu until recently" Yukiko explained

"You know, next to the Daidara's shop" Shizuka said

"Oh! That place in the shopping district! I pass by it all the time" Yosuke exclaimed "Wait, does that mean I can meet Rise if I go to her tofu shop!?"

"Hey! Can I meet her too!?" Gary asked excited

"Of course, you can!" Yosuke replied happily "How about you, Stellar?"

"I'm not interesting with an Idol. My only priority is protecting Tsubaki-sama and everyone" Stellar said

"That was exaggerated" Shinnosuke commented

"Hey, aren't we getting a little sidetracked from the point here?" Chie told them

"About, what?" Yosuke and Gary asked

"About the murders! You're the one who said the connection between the victims might be the TV! She could be the next target!" Chie yelled

"C'mon, it's not like Rise started showing up on TV just recently" Yosuke said "Also, how could Rise be connected to the incidents so far?" he questioned and then, starting to worry

"I wondered the same thing, so I did some research" Yukiko said

"Did you find something?" Yu asked

Yukiko nodded him "It seems that she had no personal interaction with Ms. Yamano. They've just been on the same show once or twice" she explained

"She's been an idol for a while now, but she's the talk of the town thanks to the news last night" Chie said

"On the top of that, she is moving here" Shizuka said

"So, if our assumptions are correct, she fits the pattern… She'll probably be targeted next" Yosuke said "And, if she is, that narrows down the killer's methods even further"

"True and, we should keep our eye on her" Tsubaki said

"Indeed" Yu said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanji asked confused

"Yeah… I'm kinda confused" Gary said confused

" _*sigh_ Kanji-kun, Rahman-kun listen real carefully" Yosuke sighed "If Rise is next, then that lets us rule out our theory that the targets have to be connected with the first case and that means the killer's targets are people who've been shown on TV recently. Get it now?"

"Just like, Rahman's case" Yu said

"Huh. Ohhh… Yeah, okay." Kanji said

"Damn… I suppose to believe you from the first place" Gary said regretted

"Good, if you guys understand the situations rather than, I should hit your head" Shizuka crossed her arms and said proudly

"Please, don't do that" Kanji pleaded

"Alright! Now we have to keep a close eye on everything Rise does! Let's do it!" Yosuke said cheerful

"You just want to meet Rise in person" Shinnosuke commented

* * *

(After School. Junes Grocery Department)

Tsubaki went to Junes Grocery Department to buying some ingredients for dinner at home

 _[So… What's your dinner for tonight?]_ Shoutoku asked

" _Chicken Curry"_ Tsubaki thought replied

 _[Ah…]_ Shoutoku responded in fear

" _This curry is safety"_ Tsubaki thought said

 _[O-Oh, yeah. I remember, your grandmother is good at cooking!]_ Shoutoku commented relief _[Back at camp out, I relieved, you weren't eating Chie-san and Yukiko-san's curries]_

" _Yeah, except for them"_ Tsubaki thought replied

 _[Yeah… Now, I can feel chill on my skin…]_ Shoutoku commented

" _Let's forgetting about what happened at school camp out and, go back home. Grandmother must've be waiting on me"_ Tsubaki thought replied

 _*PLATK_

"Hm?"

Tsubaki took the cellphone has fallen to the floor from a girl's bag. He looked directly at the girl was wearing a sunglasses and pink hat and then, the pretty young man hurry to catching the girl

"Excuse me, Miss" Tsubaki called her "You had dropped this"

"O-Oh, that's my cellphone" the girl said and took her own cellphone from him "Thank you"

"No problem" Tsubaki said calmly

"I shall go back home. Please excuse me" the girl hurried go to the cashier

 _[Tsubaki-san… that girl just now was…]_ Shoutoku said

"Yeah…" Tsubaki told him

 _[Now, what should you do? Follow her?]_ Shoutoku asked

"… _Let's go back home for now"_ Tsubaki thought replied uneasy

* * *

(Main Entrance of Junes)

After, Tsubaki out of the elevator. He's seeing the same girl in front of him. The girl seemed trouble as she looking at outside of window.

Tsubaki decided to ask her about what happen

"Excuse me, Miss" Tsubaki called her from behind

"Hah!" the girl yelled in surprise and looking back "O-Oh, sorry. I thought, you're the stalker" she apologized

"No, I'm the one who must apologize to you" Tsubaki said

"…Hey. You're a guy from before, right?" the girl recognized him

"Yes and, what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked

"Well…" the girl trailed off uneasy

 _[Look at outside]_ Shoutoku told him

Tsubaki looked at outside. The big group has stood in front of Junes

 _[Those group are 'Otaku fans', I guess. It seems, they've already known about, she has arrived in here]_ Shoutoku explained _[We should do something before, they find her]_

"I have an idea" Tsubaki said

 _[That was fast]_ Shoutoku commented

"Miss, can you please help me?" Tsubaki requested

"Oh… Sure" the girl nodded agreement

* * *

(At outside of Junes)

Tsubaki walking to outside of Junes along with his shopped

 _*pip *pip_

"Hello?" Tsubaki picked the call

"… What!? You see Risette!?" Tsubaki's yelling with excitement has made intentions to those groups "Where? At Samegawa Flood Plain? Okay, thanks"

Tsubaki hangs up the call and, the man otaku walking to him

"Is that true, Risette at Samegawa Flood Plain?" the man otaku asked him

"It's true! My friend has saw her at Samegawa Flood Plain. Alone" Tsubaki acted excitedly "If you don't hurry, she'll go to somewhere"

"REALLY!?" the man otaku said happily "Everyone! We should go to there! LET'S GO!"

The Risette's fans club has ran off to the Samegawa Flood Plain

"I don't imagine, my old tricks is able to making them believe" Tsubaki put his right hand on the hips and commented

 _[How bunch of idiots they are]_ Shoutoku commented

The girl has went to outside

"Wow! You're tricking on them so easily" the girl said impressive

"Yeah but, that wouldn't handle long. We must get out from here, before those group come back here again" Tsubaki told her "Don't worry. I'll escort you to your house"

The girl nodded as agreement

* * *

(Shopping District, South)

Tsubaki had decided to escort her to the familiar girl's house

"Thanks again for helping me" the girl pleasured

"Hm? No problem" Tsubaki told her with a smile

Suddenly, the girl looking at Tsubaki's face

"W-What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked her with hesitated

"Your face is pretty cute" the girl commented him. She has made Tsubaki's face turning faintly red

"W-What…?" Tsubaki responded in embarrassed

" _*chuckle_ I'm just kidding, but, to be honest… you're looked pretty when, blushed" the girl told him with soft chuckled and soft smile from her lips

"P-Please, don't tease me like that…" Tsubaki said shyly as he looking away from her _"Why am I embarrassed…?"_ he thought wonder

"Anyway, are you fans of mine? Suddenly, you were knowing about me" the girl asked curious

"Well…. I think, it was a 'luck'" Tsubaki said calmly

" _*chuckle_ that was a weird explanation" Rise soft chuckled, Tsubaki couldn't help but, chuckle too

* * *

(In front of The Marukyu Tofu Shop)

They're arrived at Marukyu Tofu shop

"This shop is my grandma's house. I'd live in here for now" the girl said

"I see. Actually, I was always coming here, because, my grandmother's request" Tsubaki told her

"Which mean, you're always eating tofu a lots" the girl said

"Or rather… Tofu's my favorite food" Tsubaki said

"Oh, I see" the girl said "Anyway, thank you for escorting me"

"No problem. Well, I shall go back home now" Tsubaki said as he walking forward from the shop

"W-Wait" the girl called him

"Hm?" Tsubaki looked at her

"I'm just calling you, because…. I want to know your name" the girl said a bit shy

"I'm sorry, for forget to introduce myself " Tsubaki apologized "My name is, Tsubaki Kurogane. Nice to meet you, Miss"

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Rise Kujikawa, and, please don't call me 'Miss' just call me 'Rise'" she has introduced herself as, Rise Kujikawa

 _[Just as we thought]_ Shoutoku said

"I should go back home. See you then, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki said farewell to her

Tsubaki has left from the Marukyu Shop

" _Why am I feel like, I know her face and her voice?"_ Tsubaki tried to remember _"*sigh it's not use…_ _I couldn't remember anything"_ he sighed depression

 _[Hey. Don't over thinking]_ Shoutoku told him

 _"Yeah, sorry"_ Tsubaki thought

* * *

(After School 06/21/2011. Yasogami High School, at the nurse's office)

"You want me to, what?" Kirana asked to Gary

"To become your student, Kirana-sensei" Gary said "I wanted to learn more about machine, just like you and dad"

" _*sigh_ listen. If I teach you about a machine, you'll be getting headache" Kirana sighed

"Don't worry. I can do this" Gary said determination

"How about your father? I thought, he was teaching about vehicle's machines" Kirana said

"He already did it, but… I need to study more about your styles in machine, Kirana-sensei" Gary explained

"Do you have a purpose?" Kirana asked

"For helping my friends… I've learned from Shizuka-san to not give up so easily…" Gary said honest "Although… my skill wasn't good as yours, but… I want my own creation machine, can help my friends and other people…"

" _Help people with own creation machine…."_ Kirana closed her eyes and thought _"… For some reason, his purpose is similar like me when, I was little girl… But now,…"_

"What's wrong, Kirana-sensei?" Gary asked

"No… I'm just a bit tired" Kirana said "About you…. let me think about it"

"Thank you so much, Kirana-sensei!" Gary slightly bowed and said happily

* * *

(Meanwhile Shopping District, South. Marukyu Tofu Shop)

"Excuse me"

Someone has called them when Rise was cutting the tofu on the table

"Yeah…Wait, you're… Kurogane-san?" Rise shocked after she realized who it is

"Hello. Good to see you again, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki greeting with a smile

"Please, just call me 'Rise' and, why are you wet?" Rise asked

"Well… I've lost my umbrella on the way here" Tsubaki said

"Lost?" Rise asked

"By the wind" Tsubaki answered simple

"Oh yeah… at outside, the wind was pretty strong" Rise said "Wait a second, I'll bring a towel"

"You don't have to bringing me a towel. It'll dry up soon" Tsubaki told her "Then again, I had came here just for buying some tofu"

"You'll get it later" Rise said "Wait here"

Rise run to inside

 _[Oh dear, you really are a lucky man]_ Shoutoku teased

" _Shoutoku…"_ Tsubaki thought uneasy

After Rise brought a towel from inside. She's rubbing on Tsubaki's hair with a towel to dry it

"Kujikawa-san…. You didn't have to helping me" Tsubaki said hesitated

"Don't worry. This is my payment for helped me yesterday" Rise said

"I… I see…" Tsubaki said nervously "By the way, Kujikawa-san… If you don't mind… May I ask something?"

"What's it?" Rise asked

"Well… Do you see any suspicious around you? Like, a stalker, paparazzi, or fans club of yours?" Tsubaki asked

"No, I don't see any of them" Rise said

"… Why are you decided to taking break from showbiz?" Tsubaki asked

"… I'm just tired" Rise answered with a gloomy expression

"S-Sorry… I don't mean to making you gloomy" Tsubaki apologized a bit panicked "You can forget about this conversation"

"It's okay, Kurogane-san" Rise shook her head "Are you worry about me?" she asked

"Well, maybe…" Tsubaki answered

"I see… Thanks to worrying me" Rise said with a small smiling from her face "Oh yeah. Do you want to buying some tofu?" she asked after, stopping to rubbed on Tsubaki's hair

"Y-Yes. Four tofus, please" Tsubaki told her

"Okay. I'll bring them" Rise said

Rise giving the small bag to Tsubaki

"Thank you, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki said

"Oh and, use it" Rise gave the pink umbrella to him "You can't go back home without the umbrella"

"You let me to borrow this?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" Rise said

"…Thank you. I'll return this tomorrow" Tsubaki accepted it

Tsubaki greeted before leaving from the Marukyu Tofu shop

* * *

(Evening. Dojima's Residence, at Yu's room)

 _[It's almost the time…]_ Izanagi said

Yu nodded him as agreement

Someone has appeared on the screen. It seems to be a girl and also, she is wearing a swimsuit, but for some reason, it keeps zooming in on her chest and thighs. And then, she has disappeared from the screen

 _*pip *pip *pip_

Yu picked up the call

"Hello-"

" _Hey, did you see that!? That was Rise for sure! Rise Kujikawa!"_

Yu taking away a cellphone from his ears after, Yosuke asked in excitement

"You're right. That was her" Yu said

" _Thought so!"_ Yosuke answered happily

"Calm down, Yosuke. This isn't time for exciting" Yu told him

" _O-Oh yeah, Sorry"_ Yosuke apologized _"… There's a chance she might be kidnapped, just like before"_

"Yeah" Yu said

" _Okay! We should go there tomorrow! What was it called again?"_ Yosuke asked

"Marukyu Tofu" Yu said

" _O-Oh yeah, Marukyu Tofu!"_ Yosuke exclaimed _"Dude, my heart's pounding already…Well, see you tomorrow!"_

Yosuke hangs up the call

 _[Yosuke seemed happy for tomorrow]_ Izanagi commented

"That couldn't help" Yu said

 _[… Yeah]_ Izanagi said

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please to: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction**


	42. Ch42: The Next Victims: Rise Kujikawa

**Hello! The new chapter has update! I hope everyone enjoy it**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(?/?/?)

 _"_ _The Festival… This is so cool and so many people!"_ _the black straight hair exclaimed_

 _"_ _So many variety stalls in here too"_ _the black spiky hair kid said_

 _"_ _Let's looking around here, Tsubaki!"_ _the black straight hair kid said_

 _"_ _W-Wait! Mother said we should've been staying together!" the b_ _lack spiky hair kid told him_

 _But, the black straight hair won't be listening and then run away_

" _*sigh Geez… Tsukasa" the black spiky hair kid sighed_

 _*sob *sob *sob_

 _"Hm?"_

 _The black spiky hair kid heard the sound of crying  
_

" _That sounds was coming from behind the shrine" the black spiky kid thought and running to behind the shrine_

 _After, he reached to behind the shrine. He's seeing the little girl has cried_

 _"H-_ _Hey. Are you okay?" the black spiky hair kid asked with hesitate_

 _"I'm okay but…_ _*sob *sob my shoelace has broken off"_ _the little girl explained sadly "_ _And, I don't know, how I to go back home…"_

 _"_ _Hmm…. "_

 _The black spiky hair kid knelt down to the ground and try to repair the shoelace with a simple tools from his pocket pants_

 _"_ _Here"_

 _The black spiky hair kid said to her after he has finished to repair it_

 _"_ _Woow! You can repair it!?"_ _little girl exclaimed_

 _"_ _This is just temporary. Although, I couldn't repair your shoelace perfectly" the black spiky hair kid explained "But, don't worry, your sandals can handle it to_ _your house"_ _the black kid told her_

 _"_ _Waahh… Thank you so much!"_

 _*HUG_

 _Little girl said 'thank you' and hugged him. The black spiky kid's face is turning deep red_

 _"_ _Y-Y-You don't need to hug me…"_ _the black kid said embarrassed_

 _"_ _Hmhm! It's okay! Because, for now on… We're friends!" the_ _little girl exclaimed_

 _"_ _A-Ah…Sure"_ _the black spiky hair kid said a bit shock_

 _"Hey,_ _what's your name?"_ _the little girl asked_

 _"_ _Tsubaki…Tsubaki Kurogane…"_ _the black spiky hair kid said "How about you?"_

 _"_ _My name is…"_

.

.

.

* * *

(Early Morning 06/22/2011. Nohara's Residence. At Tsubaki's room)

"… _.. A dream?"_

Tsubaki woke up as he thought about his dream

 _[Good morning, Tsubaki-san]_ Shoutoku greetings on him

"Good morning too, Shoutoku" Tsubaki greetings back with his serious expression

 _[… You seems in serious mood, what's wrong?]_ Shoutoku asked

"O-Oh, nothing" Tsubaki said as he standing from his bed "I shall prepare to go school"

 _[And, don't forget to bring her umbrella]_ Shoutoku told him

"Yeah" Tsubaki replied

* * *

(After School, Yasogami High School. Class 2-2)

Everyone had gathered together at Class 2-2 like usual. But suddenly, those students are gossiping about Rise Kujikawa's return

"Hey, did you hear? It looks like Rise Kujikawa really is here!" female student exclaimed "You know the tofu store Marukyu? The owners of that place have the same last name: Kujikawa!"

"Seriously!? Hey, I practically live next door!" male student exclaimed in shock

And then, those three students are leaving from the classroom

"I've been hearing that there's a big crowd at Marukyu" Yukiko said

"I'm not surprised" Shizuka crossed her arms and said

"But… was it really her on yesterday's Midnight Channel? Didn't she seem a little… different?" Chie questioned

"Yeah… Why was she wearing a swimsuit? That might be just misunderstanding" Shizuka said

"No, no! It was her, no doubt about it!" Yosuke exclaimed

"Have you had a clue?" Shinnosuke asked

"Her curves… Her posture… Even her beautiful, slim legs" Yosuke explained happily and glanced to Chie's feet

 _[Hmm…..]_ Jiraiyia responded

 _[*cough]_ Tomoe coughed

"What's that look for?" Chie asked annoyance

" _*sigh_ you're just looking from her body shape, didn't you?" Shinnosuke sighed along with, his comment

"He's the worst one" Shizuka said

"Indeed" Stellar nodded agreement

"A-Anyways, I'm positive! Right!?" Yosuke said nervous and hitting on Kanji's back

"Uhh, are we going? Kanji asked "I don't really care about celebrities, but it's not like I got anything better to do… Sure, I'll tag along"

"Second!" Gary exclaimed

"I'll pass. I still have a business in here" Shinnosuke said

"Today, I must help Kirana-sama" Stellar said

"Sorry, but me, Yukiko and Shizuka have plans. Give us a call if anything comes up" Chie said

"And, don't make any ruckus at Tofu shop, okay?" Shinnosuke warning on them

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Yosuke replied quickly

"Good luck for your mission" Stellar said

The girls and Shinnosuke are walking into the exit

"Well, shall we get going? But let's be clear on one thing: we're not spectators" Yosuke said "We're on an investigation, got it?"

"Aye, Sir" Gary replied

* * *

(Shopping District, North. In front of Marukyu Tofu Shop)

Yu's group went to the tofu store but, accidentally, they meet up with Tohru Adachi who was standing in front of the store as he swinging light cane

"Adachi-san? Why're you here?" Yu asked

"Oh, it's you guys" Adachi said "Ai yi yi… these gawkers keep streaming in with their cars, trying to park in the middle of the shopping district"

"Why's that?" Kanji asked

"Don't you know? Rise Kujikawa's here" Adachi said "Hey, did you see her already? Is she there? Which is it?" he asked curious

"Huh…? We're asking why a plainclothes detective is here doing traffic control" Kanji said

"Oh… Uh, well… The Inaba Police Department isn't that big, and we don't have enough staff…" Adachi explained nervous

"That was a new information for me" Tsubaki said

"Well, I still have work to do, so I'll see you later" Adachi said as he walking forward in hurry

"Dude… you managed to scare off a police detective on active duty…" Yosuke told him uneasy

"I wasn't trying to scare the guy, I just said what I was thinking" Kanji said

"But, you're right, it's weird for the police to come out like this…" Yosuke said wondered

"Oh, maybe… the police suspect that Rise might be the next target, too?" Gary asked

"I doubt it" Tsubaki shook his head and said. He look at Yu "But, I think… Adachi-san wasn't alone in here"

"… Don't tell me" Yu said realized

"Alright, clear out. Coming through… Hey, Adachi!" Dojima said as he walking to outside the store "Dammit… I told him not to leave his post"

" _Just like, I thought…"_ Tsubaki thought

"What are you guys doing-" Dojima asked after got caught at their presences "Hm? Kanji Tatsumi…!? Are you friends with them?" he asked as he walking to them

"Like it's any of your business" Kanji said annoyed

"Don't worry, uncle. Kanji isn't a bad person" Yu told him

"… If you say so. So I'll ask again: What are you all doing here?" Dojima asked sternly tone

"We came to see Rise" Yu said

"Hmph" Dojima responded in suspicious

"Oh, um…" Yosuke tried to response "W-Well, who wouldn't wanna come check it out if they found out an idol's family ran an ordinary tofu store?"

"Y-Yosuke-san's right! We came here because, Yosuke-san has invited us! Right!?" Gary said and looked to Yosuke

"Y-Yeah! And... I'm a big fan!" Yosuke said panicked

"…." Dojima remained silent "How about you, Kurogane?" he asked

"Same purpose as them" Tsubaki said simple

" _*sigh_ fine" Dojima sighed "But remember. She might be a celebrity, but this is her home. Try not to bother them too much" he said before leaving from the location

"That cop's your uncle, eh?" Kanji asked

"Yeah. He's a detective" Yu said

"So, what the hell was that about? Are you guys under suspicious?" Kanji asked curious

"Well, they did take us in once…" Yosuke said

"Thanks for Yosuke" Yu said

"What-!?" Yosuke shocked

"At last… you guys weren't in permanent records because 'brought a weapons in the public' incident" Tsubaki said

"Seriously?" Kanji questioned

"That was a bold moves" Gary commented

"Yeah, yeah. That was my fault" Yosuke admitted sarcastic "But, we can't just tell him about everything, right? If we say anything about the other world, we only look more suspicious. They'll be watching us all the time" he explained

"Got a point there" Kanji said agreed

"Man, there's no one in there but the old lady. Risette isn't here after all…" the young man complained

"I heard that she really is already here, but it might've just been a rumor…" the older man said "Well, it was fun while it lasted"

The crowd has left from the tofu shop

"A rumor!? What, she's not here!? SERIOUSLY!?" Yosuke asked in shock

"Pfft, you sound like the world's about to end" Kanji said and laughed

 _[Weak, Disappointment]_ Take commented

"Shuddup!" Yosuke yelled

"Since all those people are gone. Let's go to check inside" Gary suggested

"Yeah… and, I'll buy something" Yosuke said

 _[But, you can't eat tofu]_ Jiraiya told him

"You're right… Now, what should I eat?" Yosuke asked confused

"How about ganmodoki?" Yu recommend to Yosuke

"Sure, but... what's ganmodoki? Is it the kind with a rice cake in it?" Yosuke asked

"There's no rice cakes in them…. They're sorta like… fried tofu patties with veggies and stuff mixed in, and…" Kanji tried to explain about the structure 'ganmodoki' on Yosuke

"How about we go to inside first?" Tsubaki suggested

"Yeah and, why are you bring the umbrella?" Yu asked when Tsubaki was held the pink umbrella in his right hand

"Well… No reason" Tsubaki said with a smile

* * *

(Inside of Marukyu Tofu shop)

They've entered into the store

"Let's see…" Yosuke said and looked around the store, but in fact, he looked at a kerchiefed girl "Sure enough… The only one here is your typical old lady _*sigh_ " he sighed disappointment

"Complain, already?" Gary questioned

"Man, why don't you just ask if she's in back?" Kanji told him

"Excuse me!" Gary called to someone in this store

"Yes. May I help you?" the old lady asked, making everyone shocks, except Tsubaki

"What the-!? Then, who's that…?" Yosuke asked shocked

"… What?" the Kerchiefed girl asked

Kanji stepped forward to her

"Uh… Are you Rise?" Kanji started to ask

"Yeah. So?" Rise answered a bit irritated

Yu, Yosuke, Tsubaki and, Gary are walking to her

"No way… Are you really Risette?" Yosuke asked curious

"What do- Oh, Kurogane-san" Rise said and looked at Tsubaki

"Hello again, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki said with a soft smiling

" _*sigh_ please just call me 'Rise'" Rise sighed

" _*chuckle_ sorry, that was my habits…" Tsubaki chuckled

"Did you come here for buying some tofu again?" Rise asked

"No, but... To return this" Tsubaki gave the pink umbrella to Rise "Thank you for let me to borrowed this"

"No problem" Rise accepted it

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Time out!" Yosuke stood between Rise and Tsubaki "Y-You and Risette… are knowing to each other!?" he asked shocked

"Well, how to explain this... but, in other words, I had met with Kujikawa-san at Junes" Tsubaki explained

"And, Kurogane-san was helped me at Junes" Rise said

 _[Huh? Help at, what?]_ Jiraiya questioned confused

 _[Dealing with troublemaker fans clubs]_ Shoutoku told him

"Wow…! Tsubaki-san was lucky guy than you, Yosuke-san" Gary commented and looked to Yosuke with devilish smile from his face

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" Yosuke yelled

"How about 'again' part and that umbrella?" Yu asked a bit curious

 _[Can you tell us?]_ Izanagi said a bit curious too

"Well… Erm… I'll tell you later…." Tsubaki said with a low voice with nervous and blushes

"Hey, did we come here for something else?" Kanji remind them

"Oh yeah, for buying a tofu!" Gary exclaimed

"O-Oh, yeah… some tofu, please" Yosuke said nervous

"Tofu…? Which kind?" Rise asked

"Huh? Wh-Which one's which again…?" Yosuke questioned confused

 _[*sigh Now, he's speechless]_ Jiraiyia sighed

"If you're going to eat it by itself, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking… Depends how you use it" Rise explained

"U-Um…" Yosuke trailed off more nervous "Psst, Kanji! Order something!" he said

"Wha-!? Why're you making me do it!?" Kanji asked in shock

" _*sigh_ Three ganmodoki, please" Yu sighed and ordered it

"Oh, I see…" Rise said "I'll go get them"

Rise walking to place ganmodoki and pick it

"Wow… She's nothing like she seems on TV… I wonder if she's just tired…" Yosuke commented "Man, but it's really her… I'm so glad I came! Mission complete!" he exclaimed happily

"No, we haven't done yet" Yu said

"Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki called her "If you don't mind. May we ask you something?" he said

"Oh, what's it?" Rise asked

"W-Well… Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Yosuke tried to ask

"Weird…? Like stalkers?" Rise asked confused "Are you guys fans of mine?"

"I wouldn't say 'we', but yeah, dude here's a big fan" Kanji said and stared at Yosuke, same goes to Yu and Gary

"True…" Gary said flat

"You little…! Why'd you let that slip!?" Yosuke asked panicked

"'Her curves, he posture, even her beautiful, slim legs…' Ya finished checking them out yet, or what?" Kanji said and made Yosuke's expression is more panicking

"Waaaaahhhh! Y-You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!?" Yosuke yelled panicked "I didn't say that! I never said any of that!"

"Hah? But, you had said it, didn't you?" Gary asked

 _*SMACK_

"Gyaaaaa-! Damn, hurts-!"

Without the warning, Yosuke has smacked on Gary's head

" _*cough_ maybe you know already, but it's been dangerous in Inaba lately. That's why we've been investigating some stuff" Yosuke said

"Oh yeah?" Rise replied, like she didn't believe on them

"Do you know about the TV show that comes on at Midnight?" Yu asked "It's not like regularly scheduled programming"

"… That thing that was on last night? The Midnight Channel, yeah?" Rise asked

"Oh, you know about it… Wait, what!?" Yosuke asked surprised

"So, you saw it last night" Gary said

"I heard the rumors from some friends of mine" Rise said

"Don't tell me…" Gary said as everyone glancing to Tsubaki

"It wasn't from Kurogane-san" Rise said

"Oh, I thought… It was you" Gary said with a big smile

"Of course, no" Tsubaki said sternly and crossed his arms

"But that girl last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit before" Rise said "And the bust line…"

"Huh?" Yosuke asked

"Mine aren't that big" Rise said

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean now…" Yosuke said and stared at her chests area

"Hanamura-san" Tsubaki called him

"I-I mean… What am I saying!? U-Um, I'm sorry…!" Yosuke explained in panic

"Why are you panicked, Yosuke-san?" Gary asked with a meaning smile from his lips

"S-Shut up, Rahman!" Yosuke yelled at Gary

"… Don't apologize so much. You're funny" Rise said with a soft smiling

"Hey, she smiled" Yosuke said relief

"What is that show about, anyway?" Rise asked

"Well, we're not too sure either…" Yosuke said "But you know there's been stuff happening here, right?"

"We think the people who appear there are the ones who get kidnapped next" Yu said

"I know this is sudden, but we're not lying" Kanji said

"Yeah! Please believe on us, Madam!" Gary pleaded

"… We thought you should know about it as well, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki said

"Huh… So that wasn't a dream" Rise said "I was tired yesterday, but I couldn't sleep. And it was raining, so I decided to try that rumor I'd heard about…"

" _No wonder, she looked tired"_ Tsubaki thought concerned

"… Thanks, I'll be careful" Rise said

Rise gave the small bags on them

"Here, you go, three ganmo. That'll be 600 yen" Rise said "There's extra tofu in there for everyone… A little thank you for worrying about me"

"Whoa, seriously? Thanks!" Yosuke said happily and accepted it

"Hanamura-senpai, you can't eat tofu, right? Want me to take yours?" Kanji asked

"Me too, me too!" Gary said

"Hell no! I always eat what people give me!" Yosuke yelled them

"Uuh… Stingy" Gary groaned disappointment

Everyone had left from the store, expect Tsubaki

"Sorry for today, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki apologized

"No worries. I had fun to talking with them" Rise said "Although… I'm not longer 'Risette' everyone knows it…"

"Hm?" Tsubaki responded question

"...I'm just talking to myself" Rise said depressed

"… Don't push yourself" Tsubaki said

"E-Eh? Thank you…" Rise said and slightly blushes

"No problem" Tsubaki said calmly "By the way. If you see any suspicious around, please give me the call" he said "Oh. Do you remember my phone number?"

"… From before, right?" Rise said remember and Tsubaki nodded her as, yes "Okay… I will call you"

* * *

(Outside of Tofu shop)

"… Are you still here, Narukami-san?" Tsubaki questioned to Yu who was standing in front of the tofu store

"Yeah" Yu said with a meaning smile from his face

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked suspicious

"Nothing" Yu said coolly

"Tonight. We should watch it again, correct?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah" Yu said

"….." Tsubaki remained silent with a worry expression from his face

"Are you worry about her?" Yu asked

"Yeah… somehow" Tsubaki said not sure

"What do you mean?" Yu asked

"Well… I don't know, why, but…" Tsubaki trailed off nervous

"But?" Yu asked

"N-Never mind, forget about it…" Tsubaki said embarrassed "Well then… let's go back home"

Yu and Tsubaki went to back home together

* * *

(Evening. Nohara's Residence, Tsubaki's room)

Tsubaki was watching the Midnight Channel in his room. It's the same girl who was still wearing a swimsuit and a same poses as well but, her imaged is fairly clear tonight

 _[Okay… Now, it's getting weird]_ Shoutoku commented

"Yeah… it was different than before" Tsubaki said "Now, we could see her face clearly…."

 _[Yeah and, I bet… Yu-san and the other will be talk about this tomorrow]_ Shoutoku said

"Agree…" Tsubaki nodded him

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

 **Please to: Favorite/Follow/Preview**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfiction**


	43. Ch43: Stake out & The suspicious man

**Finally! I can update the new chapter like usual again!  
**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(After school 06/23/2011. Junes Food Court)

The Investigation Team had gathered at food court for conversation about Rise Kujikawa on the Midnight Channel

"So, about the Midnight Channel last night… That had to be Rise Kujikawa. It even showed her face this time" Yosuke said

"Let's review once again: We know one more thing. The ones that culprit's targeting are… broadcasted on TV, correct?" Stellar said emotionless

"Exactly!" Yosuke said "So we can rule out the assumption that all the victims are connected to the incident with Yamano"

"About Kujikawa-san, she was still at the shop" Tsubaki said

"Oh… Okay" Yosuke said

"Hmm…. That's mean, the weird 'TV Show program' doesn't appear on the Midnight Channel until the person enters the TV, right?" Shinnosuke asked from his thoughts

"Yeah" Yu said

"Teddie said before that it might be the victim's own creation upon entering that world" Yukiko said "I didn't understand at all at first, but now I feel it may be true"

"You got a point, Amagi. The one appears on TV is must be the other self and, possibility it was the victim's true feelings are shown unconsciously" Yu said

"But… We see them on the Midnight Channel before they disappear. You know, when it's still really fuzzy and you can't tell who it is. How do you explain that part?" Chie questioned

"Hmm…. I don't know but, it always happens before the person disappears, right?" Shizuka said

 _[Is it like a threat from the culprit or like a ransom note?]_ Chiyome questioned

 _[You're right. Chiyome-hime]_ Honda said

 _[Don't call me that]_ Chiyome said annoyance

"Still, who are they announcing it to? And, for what?" Gary questioned

"I dunno, ask the killer. There's a bunch of stuff I still don't understand" Yosuke said

" _*sigh_ Now, I'm SO disappointed on you, Yosuke-san" Gary sighed disappoint

"Oi" Yosuke responded annoyance

"Is it possible that we see those images for the same reason?" Yukiko asked

 _[Hmm…. Maybe?]_ Konohana said not sure

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chie asked

"If the Midnight Channel shows the victim's true feelings… maybe it does the same for the culprit" Yukiko explained "Maybe what we're seeing is the culprit's intentions"

"Hmm…. It's a possibility" Shinnosuke said

"Yeah. After all, the killer can throw people into the TV" Yosuke said

"That's mean… They must have the same power just like all of us!?" Gary asked shocked

"100% Possibility" Stellar said

"So… When the killer thinks 'I'm gonna attack someone now', that's what we see on TV?" Chie asked

"I don't know about that…" Yukiko said a bit depressed

"Well, if we're gonna go that far with it, we might as well say that's the basis for that entire world" Yosuke said

 _[Ohh…. Like mix of the minds of the victims and the killer, huh?]_ Jiraiya said

 _[Or, everyone's minds?]_ Shoutoku questioned

 _[I think so too]_ Izanagi said

Everyone's moods is turning darker

" _*sigh_ this conversation isn't makes any sense" Shizuka sighed depressed

"Yeah" Gary said agreed

"Hey Kanji-kun, you still with us? You haven't said a word yet" Chie asked to Kanji

"Whaa…? Uh… Well, um…" Kanji loss his words

"You weren't sleeping, were you…?" Chie asked with annoyance tone

"O-Of course not! I was uh, lost in thought" Kanji explained a bit panic

"Grr…. I still didn't understand about that world" Shinnosuke said confused

"And, Teddie's explanations have so many 'maybe's in them that I don't understand the first thing about it" Chie said confused

"Why would the culprit throw people inside the TV in the first place?" Yukiko asked

"Oh, oh! I know!" Gary raised the right hand and exclaimed

"What's it?" Yu asked

"The culprit must have strongly dislike to the victims! That's why, he has attempted murder!" Gary explained "And, the TV's good way to do that. So, the police can't prove anything about the crime

"… You got right, Rahman" Yu said agreed

"Wow…! I don't know, you were so smart" Yosuke commented impressive

"Or rather… He was smarter than you, Hanamura" Shizuka commented

"HARSH!" Yosuke yelled

"Thank you, Shizuka-san~" Gary said happily

"Murder, huh…? So the killer's got a grudge against certain people?" Kanji asked "Well, I know there's a shitload of people who've got my number"

"If about you… I won't be surprised" Shinnosuke commented

"How about you, Amagi-senpai? Anyone hate you so bad they'd get rid of you forever?" Kanji asked curious on Yukiko

"No" Yukiko said flat and, made everyone's remaining silence

"Uh, Yukiko… There's always a slight chance and you just don't realize it… Haha" Chie explained awkward

"So… what should we do?" Gary asked

"We'll do stakeout" Yosuke said

"What, again?" Chie asked surprised

"Hell yeah! This time we'll catch them in the act!" Yosuke said

* * *

(Shopping District, South. Shiroku Store)

The Investigation Team, expect Tsubaki and Kanji, were going to buy something at Shiroku Store before, go to the Tofu store

"Where's Kurogane and Kanji?" Yosuke asked

"Kanji at outside and Tsubaki went ahead to the tofu store" Shinnosuke told him

"Seriously? Now, Kurogane act like bodyguard or something" Yosuke commented sarcastically

"Or maybe, he has felt in love with her" Gary's thought making the group look at him "W-What? Did am I say something wrong?" he asked confused

"No, no, no. It's nothing" Shizuka quickly replied "We're just... don't know how to answer it"

"Tsubaki-sama just doing his job as 'special' member at Police Department…" Stellar said "Probably…"

"Probably?" Gary asked

"Mostly…?" Stellar asked again

"Why word play?" Shinnosuke asked

"Anyways! Let's buy something" Yosuke exclaimed

Everyone began to searching their meals

"We gotta go with donuts and milk" Chie said and picked the donut and milk

"You said it. There's no better meal than that for a man on a stakeout" Yosuke said "Oh, and throw in some disposable diapers"

"For what!? They don't even sell those here!" Chie said

"We have them at Junes" Yosuke explained cheerfully

"Ooohh….! Too much information!" Chie said annoyed

Kanji stepped forward to them

"You guys finished yet? Let's hurry up and get going" Kanji told them

"We'll pay it first" Yu said and paid these foods and drinks to the cashier. Suddenly, Adachi entering into the shop and then turned back from them

"Oh. Good afternoon, Adachi-san" Stellar has noticed Adachi's presence and greeting on him, the rest of them looking directly to Adachi

"O-Oh, Good afternoon too" Adachi looked at them and said nervous

"Huh? What brings you here?" Yosuke asked

"Oh, uh… Well… I'm doing legwork" Adachi told them "Ugh, what did I do to deserve babysitting detail…?" he murmured complain and made Yosuke confuse

" _Was he complained about 'us'?"_ Shinnosuke thought realized

"I-I mean, it's nothing major. It's not like Dojima-san ordered me here" Adachi said

" _So, uncle has ordered Adachi to watching on us…"_ Yu thought realized

"So what are you kids up to? Buying snacks?" Adachi asked

"We were just about to lead over the tofu shop to see Rise-chan" Yosuke explained

"Oh… I see" Adachi said "H-Heyyy! I'm on my way there too!"

"Oh, then why don't we go there together?" Chie suggested

"Hah, why?" Gary asked

"He's detective on active duty. Not a bad guy to have around!" Chie said

* * *

(Meanwhile, In front of Marukyu Tofu shop)

Tsubaki was arms crossed and stood in front of the tofu store as he's waiting for everyone

 _[Why are they took so long just for buy some snacks?]_ Shoutoku said annoyed

" _They'll come here soon or later"_ Tsubaki thought replied _"Only we can do right now just watching the situation in here until, they're back"_

 _[… You're right… Sorry]_ Shoutoku said

"Hey…" Rise called him "Are you waiting someone?" she asked

"Nope. I just need some fresh air…" Tsubaki said

Rise took one stepped to him and stood next to him

"I thought, you were feeling lonely and waiting someone in here" Rise said

"No always" Tsubaki said

"… Is that your necklace?" Rise asked and pointed her index finger to the necklace with black gems "That's so pretty"

"You could say that but... it wasn't pretty if the color is black" Tsubaki replied with a nervous smile

"Not all black isn't pretty" Rise said

"… Are you want to wearing it?" Tsubaki asked

"N-No, no. That isn't what I mean…!" Rise said hesitated

" _*chuckle_ , just try it. I think, you'll good than me" Tsubaki chuckled and took off his necklace

"…Fine" Rise said embarrassed

Tsubaki gave the necklace to Rise and then, she's wearing it around on her neck

"Wow…! So, pretty" Rise commented a bit happy

"See? I told you" Tsubaki said with a smile "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Rise said graceful "Anyway… Do you know 'him'?" she asked

"Him?" Tsubaki asked back

"Your friend with silver hair" Rise said

"Oh…How about him?" Tsubaki asked realized who it was

"Well… you know, that guy is pretty cool" Rise commented shyly

"I see…" Tsubaki said flat

"Don't worry, you too are pretty cool... and cute" Rise commented cheerful

"T-Thank you…I guess" Tsubaki said nervous and blushes on his face "Hm?" And then, he see the plain clothes detective come to the tofu store and Yu's group try to acting normally around the street

"Oh, hey" Adachi said hesitated "I don't know, you're in here"

"Same here" Tsubaki said sarcastically "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well… Dojima-san had sent me to- Ah, no…! I mean, I came here for looking some tofu" Adachi explained anxious

"Oh, I see…" Rise said "Well… I should go back to work"

"Sure, good luck" Tsubaki replied a bit cheerful

Tsubaki saw them have went to inside the Marukyu tofu store and suddenly, Stellar walk to Tsubaki's direction

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Stellar asked quietly

"None" Tsubaki said quietly

"I see… How about your feeling?" Stellar asked again

"Feeling?" Tsubaki questioned confused

"About you and…. _*pff_ -!" Chie quick covered Stellar's mouth

"No, no! It's n-nothing!" Chie explained a bit panic "Let's go back, Stellar-chan!"

Chie dragged back Stellar to Yukiko and Shizuka's group

* * *

(3 minutes late)

Yu, Yosuke, Kanji and Gary were walking around the tofu store and Kanji stopped walking, same goes for them

"Don't stop! The culprit might get suspicious!" Yosuke yelled quietly

"But we've walked past here like a thousand times already…" Kanji said

"Yeah… and, my feet is already on limits" Gary said tiredly "… Hey, Yosuke-san. Can I buy some drink?"

"No" Yosuke rejecting his request

Adachi walked out from the tofu store

"Come on out, you bastard…! We're ready for you…" Adachi threaten

"The culprit wouldn't show up after he said it" Gary commented

"Hm…" Stellar looked to above, like she has seen something

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked and followed her suit "Oh… Look!" she shouted in shock and pointed her finger to the power pole

"Wh-Who's there!?" Adachi shouted in shock. The suspicious man has went down from the pole and then, running away

"Hey, he's running away!" Chie exclaimed

"Get back here!" Kanji yelled as he's running for catch him and everyone followed Kanji

"What happen?" Rise asked

"Kujikawa, Stay at your house!" Tsubaki said before following the group

* * *

(2 minutes later)

"Stop running, dammit!" Kanji yelled angry

The suspicious man has finally stopped running and standing in front of the traffic

"D-Don't come near me!" the suspicious man yelled panicked

"Shaddup! What kinda idiot would listen to-"

"I-I'll do it, you know! What're you gonna do if I get run over!?" the suspicious man threaten on them before, Kanji wanted to yelling on him

"Wh-What…!?" Yosuke asked confused and worried

"N-No!" Adachi yelled worried "If the suspect gets injured, the police will be held responsible… They'll get angry, and… um"

"In other words, we can't let him go over to the traffic" Shinnosuke said

The suspicious man took one step back

"H-Hey, Stop!" Gary said panicked

"I'll do it, I swear! S-So get outta here and stop chasing me!" the suspicious man yelled

"Are you serious want to wasting your life!?" Gary asked panicked

 _[That would be good]_ Jiraiya said

 _[Not good!]_ Tomoe yelled

"Hey, what should we do?" Yosuke asked to Yu quietly

"… Try to tackle him from behind" Yu said quietly

"How are we supposed to get behind him…?" Yosuke asked confused quietly

"Trick him" Yu replied quietly

"But, how?" Yosuke asked back

"C'mon…let's just take him down" Kanji said quietly

"All right, on my mark…" Yosuke nodded them "Look! Over there! A Martian!" he exclaimed and pointed straight

The suspicious man believe with Yosuke's words and then, turning back from them

"Now!" Shinnosuke said

 _*BAM_

"Ack!"

The boys have captured the suspicious man

"H-How dare you assault an ordinary citizen like-"

"Shut up the hell up, murderer! We're taking your punk ass in!" Kanji cut off his complained and then, yelling angry on him

"Wha-!? Time out! What do you mean, 'murderer'!?" the suspicious man questioned confused

"It's no use playing dumb!" Chie said angry

"W-Wait a second!" the suspicious man said panicked "I just really like Risette, so I wanted to take a peek in her room… Look, see! All I've got on me is a bunch of cameras!" he's showing the camera on them

"That's mean, you're the stalker!" Shinnosuke told him a bit angry

"This guy really making me sick" Shizuka commented harsh and annoyance

"Yep, you're the culprit, all right, No two ways about it" Adachi said "All right, I'll take it from here"

The suspicious man shocked when Adachi has shown the emblem of police to him

"We'll hear your story down at the station… Ohh, how I've waited to use that line!" Adachi said happy at the last part

"Is that why are you happy about?" Shizuka questioned

"P-Please! Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" the suspicious man pleaded to Adachi "I-I know for a fact it's not a crime in this country to take secret pictures!"

"No, no. What you did is a crime" Gary shook his head and told him

"Hey, don't you understand what's happening here? You're under suspicious of murder!" Adachi said "Come with me! We'll talk about this later!"

Adachi has tied the suspicious man's hands with a cuffs

"'Take that!' as everyone say" Stellar said

"Wow. That went better than I thought! What a coup!" Adachi said pleasured "I gotta thank you guys for all your help, especially you, Tsubaki-kun! Well done!" he saluted on them

"Oh…sure" Yosuke said

"… Hah? Oh, yeah" Tsubaki replied quickly but, he wasn't hearing about it

"But you really should stop getting involved with this stuff. It's dangerous. I know Dojima-san was worried sick" Adachi told them "Come on, let's go!"

Adachi dragged the suspicious man to the police and leaves them be

"Is it… really over?" Yosuke questioned

"Who knows but, I hope, it's over" Shizuka said hopeful

"Rest is up to the cops" Kanji said

"Yeah…" Gary said

"Looks like the killer was a pervert, just like we thought" Chie said

"In other words… our mission has completed" Stellar said

"Wait… Does that mean the case is closed? Seriously!? Awesome!" Chie exclaimed cheerful

"….." Tsubaki put his right hand on the chin

"Did you think something?" Yu asked

"Yes…This is about the culprit" Tsubaki started to speak serious "Hey, Narukami-san…. Can you feel something strange about this? I mean, about we have been able arresting the culprit just now"

"Now, you mention it. It's strange" Yu said agreed

"Agree. Then again, I feel like… I've known him from somewhere" Tsubaki questioned to himself and trying to remember

"Nah, you guys just overthinking" Yosuke said "By the way… Where's your necklace?"

"… Oh, yes. My necklace still at Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki replied remembered "Well… I let her to used it"

"Oh dear… You was acting soft to Rise-chan than all of us" Gary commented "Are you really care about her?"

"W-What? N-No, that wasn't it… I just… well…" Tsubaki explained nervous and blushes like a tomato from his face

"Kidding. Then again, you look pretty cute when blushing" Gary teased

"Could you please to stop teasing on me like that? That wasn't funny" Tsubaki said cold

"Sorry, sorry" Gary apologized with a cheerful smile

"Anyways. Let's go to Rise-chan's house and we should let her know the good news!" Yosuke suggested

"Good idea…" Stellar agreed

"… _I have a bad feeling about this, but… I hope, nothing happen"_ Tsubaki thought anxious

Everyone decided to visit Rise Kujikawa again for telling her about the good news

* * *

(In front of Marukyu Tofu Shop)

"Hah? Are you still here, Adachi-san?" Shinnosuke asked

"Yeah… I have troubled to dragging this guy to the police station" Adachi said

"Good luck then" Gary said

"So, why're guys doing in here again?" Adachi asked

"Telling Kujikawa about the good news" Shizuka said

"Oh, I see…" Adachi said

"Oh, I remember now! He's the one from that group!" Tsubaki exclaimed remembered

"That group?" Yukiko questioned

"You mean, back at Junes?" Yosuke asked

"…Oh, I remember! You're the one who was tricked to all of us! How dare you for lying me about Risette!" the suspicious yelled angry, but, everyone seems didn't take serious about his complained

"Hold on. If, you were saying is true... Which mean, Kujikawa was still in trouble…" Shizuka said prediction in worry

"Oh, hello. Would you like some tofu?" Rise's grandmother asked when she walked out from the store

"No, we came here to see Rise" Yu said

"I'm sorry, she seems to have gone out, unfortunately…" Rise's grandmother said

"Huh? But wasn't she just here?" Yosuke asked

"She does that sometimes. She'll just wander out without a word…" Rise's grandmother said "You must forgive her. She's quite worn out, in many ways"

"She left… without saying anything?" Yosuke asked worried

"C'mon, you worry too much! She must've just stepped out" Adachi tried to cooling situations "I mean, we caught the guy"

"W-What are you talking about…?" the suspicious man asked

"We'll discuss it later" Adachi said sternly on him "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta take this guy inn for questioning… Man, I can't wait to see the look on Dojima-san's face!" he said before walking back to the police station

"The situation has been getting worse" Stellar said

"We should look for her now" Yu said

"Agree" Stellar nodded agreement

* * *

(6 minutes later)

Everyone gathered back after, they had finished for searched Rise around the shopping district

"Great… I can't find her anywhere" Shinnosuke said worried "How about you guys?"

Everyone shook their heads as, no

"Negative" Stellar said

"None of the neighbors have seen her…" Yukiko explained

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right places… But where could she have gone?" Chie asked worried

"Dammit, this can't be good. I hope, I'm wrong…" Yosuke said hopeful

"Well, we did everything we can. No use griping about it" Kanji said "The weatherman says it's gonna rain tonight, so let's just keep our fingers crossed and tune in"

* * *

(Evening. Dojima's Residence, Yu's room)

Tonight's raining. Yu was sitting on the sofa and looking straight into the TV

 _[I hope, no anyone would show on the Midnight Channel_ ] Izanagi said hopeful

" _Me too"_ Yu said hopeful

The TV is turned on along with the imaged is an extremely vivid, from the background is looks like the stage. And then, the girl in swimsuit has walked to the front of TV

"' _Maru-Q! Push Risette!' Good evening, good evening! I'm Rise Kujikawa!"_ Rise (?) greeting cheerful to the viewers and the camera's focusing to entire her body _"This spring, one young girl levels up to become a high school idol… Yayyyy!"_ And now, the camera has focused back to Rise _"So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards & Practices! Does everybody know what time it is? Showtime! Show what, huh? Hmhmhm… E-very-thing!" _She told them with a teasing tone

 _[Now… I have a bad feelings about this]_ Izanagi said anxious

" _Eee, how embarrassing! Is this too hot for TV!?"_ Rise (?) said embarrassed _"Well, if a thing is worth doing, it's worth doing all the way! I'm gonna bare it all for you! Heehee! Stay tuned!"_

"Now, this is getting bad…" Yu said uneasy

 _[Very bad indeed]_ Izanagi said agreed

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy and sorry... because, I'm kind a crazy for a writing!  
**

 **Please to Follow/Favorite/Preview it**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	44. Ch44: The Memories and The True self

**Sorry for not update it so long. Because, I have some business to take care of  
**

 **Just like usual!**

 **I'm owner of OC: Tsubaki Kurogane, Stellar Maxwell, Shizuka and Shinnosuke Akahoshi and, the supportive OC: Kirana Maxwell**

 **Gary Rahman (other OC) is own by** **Sandshrew master 317**

* * *

(After School, 06/24/2011. TV World's Entrance)

After school, the group of Investigation Team was went to the TV World to asking Teddie about Rise's location. Gary's expression looks excited when, he saw around this places

"So… This is the TV World you guys was talking about" Gary said excited

"Yup" Shinnosuke said "And over there is Teddie, our friend"

Shinnosuke pointed his index finger at the bear costume, Gary look at Teddie with confused expression

"Is that the bear costume, right?" Gary asked

"Yeah" Shinnosuke said

"But… Why it not look at us?" Gary asked a bit confused

"Now… You mention it, Rahman-kun" Chie said agreement on him "Heeey, Teddie, you okay?"

Chie asked at Teddie but, Teddie didn't say anything

.

.

"I wasn't crying"

"W-Wow! I-It talk!"

Gary shouted with shock when, Teddie has answered with sorrowful expression. Now, the bear costume kneel down to the floor with depressed looks

"Everyone was having fun out there. You forgot about me… I was abandoned" Teddie said sadly

"Of course not" Shizuka said a bit softer

"Yeah, we would never do that!" Chie agreed with Shizuka

"I'm sorry… Were you lonely?" Yukiko asked

"I was bored. It made me all listless…I'm a useless bear. I don't even know what I am" Teddie said

"Teddie-san…" Stellar said worried

"I couldn't figure it out… No one would come visit me…" Teddie kept said about his feelings "Then I thought I heard voices from your world. They were all having so much fun…I was so lonely that I tried to cry but I couldn't…"

"W-What's wrong with this bear?" Gary asked

"Actually, Teddie-san was amnesia…" Tsubaki explained simple

"Oh… Poor, little bear" Gary concerned

"Well, you are hollow inside…" Yosuke told him

"Shut up! Stop saying I'm hollow!" Teddie yelled angry

" _H-Hollow-!?"_ Gary thought terrified

"Don't snap at me! This is your world, isn't it!?" Yosuke yelled back "You're the one who said you just want to live here peacefully, and made us promise to find the culprit!"

"Hanamura!"

 _*SMACK_

"Ouch-! H-Hey!"

Chie smacked on Yosuke's back with her fist

"That's what you get from your words, Hanamura" Shizuka commented harsher

"True" Shinnosuke nodded agreement

Stellar take one steps at Teddie

"Teddie-san… Are you sad?" Stellar asked with a soft tone

"Yeah, Stellar-chan… I was very sad…" Teddie replied "When, I'm alone, I think to munch. It makes me even lonelier. I was so sad that my chest would burst and cotton would fly out…"

All the girls are petting on Teddie's fur, Teddie seems happy about it

 _[Geez… Lucky]_ Jiraiya said annoyed

 _[At least, Teddie back to his usual self again]_ Tomoe defended Teddie

"Can I try scoring with you guys someday?" Teddie asked to the girls

"Sure, go right ahead!" Chie said

"Can we please drop the whole 'scoring' thing…?" Yukiko said irritated

"As long as he doesn't know anything about the meaning of 'scoring', it'd be fine" Shizuka told her

"Anyways, we wanted to ask you something! How's it been over here?" Yosuke asked "Did a girl called Rise Kujikawa show up? Can you sense anything?"

"Rise Kujikawa? Hm…?" Teddie asked confuse

"So, you don't know where she is" Yu realized from Teddie's confused expression

"…Yeah" Teddie replied

"Seriously? Your nose is kinda losing edge lately, huh?" Yosuke commented annoyance

"I'm a pretty shabby bear…" Teddie shook his head with depressed expression "Soon, I won't be useful at all. Then I'll get thrown away…"

"That's not true, Teddie" Yu said

"He's right… So, please to not negative thinking about yourself, Teddie-san" Tsubaki said with a soft smile

"That's mean… I can… with you all" Teddie said a bit cheerful

"Of course you can…" Stellar said with her gentle voice

"Okay now… what should we do?" Gary asked

"We'll look around the town to searching a clue about Rise Kujikawa's personally" Yu said

"Hmm…. I don't get it but, alright… I'll help you guys" Gary said determined

"Okay then, let's do this" Shinnosuke said

"Hold on for a second" Gary stopped them "Before that… Well, I can't see anything around me because the thick fog" he explained

"That's right. You don't wear Teddie's glasses" Shizuka realized

"Do you have any glasses left, Teddie?" Yu asked and Teddie nodded

"Ta-da! This is the glasses for Gary!" Teddie gave the bright red sunglasses to Gary

"Thanks, Ted!" Gary said thanks and then, wear it "Wow, awesome! I can see the route clearly now" he said excited

"Okay then, shall we go now?" Shizuka asked and everyone nodded on her

* * *

(Shopping District, South)

The Investigation Team has split up in order to searching any information about Rise Kujikawa's personally. All of sudden, Yu see Tsubaki was talking with the middle woman at front of the book store

"Sorry, but… I don't know anything about her" the middle woman said disappoint

"I see… Thank you, Miss" Tsubaki said politely on her. She nod at him before leaving the book store"… Now, I shall ask to-"

"Hey, Kurogane" Tsubaki heard someone has called his name, the pretty young man look behind and see Yu

"Oh, hello…" Tsubaki said "I've never thought, you were in this area too"

"Me too" Yu said "By the way. Did you find anything about her?"

"… No anyone in this town knows her" Tsubaki said "How about you?"

"Same here" Yu said "But… I was planning to go to the tofu shop"

"I was thinking the same way" Tsubaki said "Come on, let's go"

* * *

(In front of the Marukyu Tofu Shop)

"Excuse me, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki greeted to Rise's grandmother

"Hello, Tsubaki-chan and… Oh, you're the boy from the other day, right?" Rise's grandmother recognized Yu

"Yes" Yu said

"Are you guys looking for Rise?" Rise's grandmother asked, the boys are nodding to her as yes "I'm sorry… she wasn't here… Sometimes she leaves the house without telling me… I hope she's okay…"

"You must've worried about her…" Tsubaki said concern. Although inside his heart, he was worrying about Rise too

"But, I've heard that some person with a camera has been wandering around recently. I think that person was called a 'papa rat' or something…" Rise's grandmother told them

 _[Papa rat? Hah?]_ Shoutoku confused

" _No, 'Papa rat' but 'Paparazzi'"_ Tsubaki thought replied

 _[Oh… Okay. I thought, that's a weird species]_ Shoutoki said embarrassed

"The people in this district try their best to get rid of that person but he just keeps coming back…I heard that he's often at the flood plain"

"I see. Thank you for your information, Kujikawa-san" Tsubaki said politely

"No problem, dear…" Rise's grandmother said "Well then… I shall prepare for dinner. Please, excuse me"

Yu and Tsubaki watched Rise's grandmother go to inside her store

"Shall we check the flood plain?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah. Maybe, we can find some information about her" Yu said

* * *

(Samegawa Flood Plain)

"… Hello again, Narukami-san, Tsubaki-sama" Stellar greetings when, she saw Yu and Tsubaki, they were walking to her direction

"Perfect time!" Tsubaki exclaimed

"Hm?" Stellar responded confused

" _*cough_ I mean, did you see the cameraman or the photographer around here, Stellar?" Tsubaki coughed first and started to ask her

"No, I'm not seeing them in this area" Stellar reported

"I see…" Tsubaki replied worry "Now… What should I do…?" he said to himself in panic situations

"You don't have to panicking now" Yu said and put his right hand on Tsubaki's shoulder "I knew, you were worried about her but… we need stay calm for find another information again"

"Y-You're right. Sorry…" Tsubaki apologized nervously

"… Excuse me" Stellar has spoken up "I want to tell you something… If you guys want to listen me"

"What's it?" Yu asked

"Well… This is about Teddie" Stellar said with a concern toned "I kinda… understand about Teddie-san's feeling. He had come to the other world without memories about himself… Just like, me"

"So, you're already…" Tsubaki trailed off. Stellar nod as yes

"Yes… I had told Narukami-san about me… a little" Stellar said "Are you mad, Tsubaki-sama?" she questioned with the emotionless expression

"Nope. I'm just surprised after, you had told Narukami-san about it" Tsubaki told her

"So… you guys are knowing about this" Yu said

"Yeah… Ha, ha, ha" Tsubaki laughed softly

" _*sigh_ How many times we were searching it but, still couldn't find it" Stellar sighed "Why was Teddie-san still searched his memories? Even, it's impossible for him…" her eyes stared to the down along with her question was still keeping her mind

"Because… Teddie is not give up" Tsubaki answered

"Hm…?" Stellar's eyes widened when she heard those words

"Kurogane-san's right. I knew, it was hard and frustration for Teddie, but… he's not having a intention for give up" Yu said

"He not intend to…?" Stellar questioned confused

"Yes..." Yu nodded as, yes

"... That's mean. I must follow Teddie's example as well, Tsubaki-sama, Narukami-san?" Stellar asked

"That's your decision" Tsubaki said

"My decision…?" Stellar question to herself "….." and then, she remained silent

 _[Stellar-sama?]_ Suseri-Hime asked

"I see… I will think about it later" Stellar said

"Just don't push yourself, okay?" Tsubaki said

"Understood" Stellar said "Well then, I must go back home now… Please excuse me" She said politely as she walked away from them

"This is almost night. So, let's go back home for now" Tsubaki said when, he was looking at the wristwatch

"Yeah…" Yu said agreement

* * *

(Midnight. Maxwell's Residence, at Stellar's room)

" _My memory…"_ Stellar thought when she was trying to sleep in her bed _"I don't remember anything until, Kirana-sama had found me at somewhere…"_

Stellar snapped from her mind and sat up

"… _Somewhere, but… where?"_ Stellar thought questioned _"Why I can't remember anything about my past? For some reason… this is frustrating me as well"_

 _[Stellar-sama… Please, to do not think so hard about your memories]_ Suseri-Hime said

"Suseri-Hime…" Stellar murmured

 _[Someday, the memory about your past will come back]_ Suseri-Hime said believed

"… You're right… Thank you, Suseri-Hime" Stellar said pleasured to here

 _[No problem… After all, I'm always by your side]_ Suseri-Hime said

* * *

(After school 06/25/2011. At the Samegawa Flood Plain)

Today is raining but, it won't stop them to continued their investigation about Rise's personally. As for Yu and Tsubaki, they were finding the photographer at Samegawa Flood Plain and now, they begun to ask on him

"Huh? Are you guys came here for ask about Rise?" the photographer asked

"Yes. Did you know something about her?" Yu asked

"Hm… I don't know anything about her" the photographer said disappointment "Oh! How about this? Why don't exchange information? You tell me what you know, I'll tell you what I know" he suggested

"… Why?" Tsubaki asked a bit suspicious on him

"Well… the people in the shopping district are making it hard for me to do any information gathering" the photographer explained

"Fair enough, we're accept it" Tsubaki accepted

"Well, we've wondered. Why is she looks different than on TV?" Yu asked

"Hmm, as I thought" the photographer said

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked

"Well… To be honest, I used to do a little digging into Risette's private life" the photographer said "I was surprised to discover she's totally different than on TV. You'd never recognize her in real life. Though, when you think of an idol you should honestly just assume **'manufactured personality'** too"

"Manufactured personality, huh…" Tsubaki said "As for me... I think, she's stressed like… she was worrying about something"

"So, she's worried about something, huh? Maybe it had something to do with…" the photographer said

"To do with, what?" Yu asked

"… No, it's nothing. But, actually, she's probably just worried about the TV coverage regarding the shocking hiatus" the photographer said "I'd heard that 'Risette' was getting tired of her made-up personality, **'the real me and the different me who has to act like an idol…'** She couldn't stand living two lives anymore… or something like that"

" _The real me…."_ Tsubaki thought worried _"Now… I'm understand, why she was looking depressed until now"_

"Thank you for your information" Yu said

"Oh, no, no. I should the one must say thanks to you guys" the photographer said a bit cheerful "Now, I shall go back home, later kids"

Yu watched the photographer left from them

"Are you worried about her?" Yu asked

"Yes, I am" Tsubaki said "A whole this times… she was worried about **the true self**. This must be hard for Kujikawa-san" he said worried

 _[Tsubaki-san…]_ Shoutoku said

"I'm fine. Well then, let's tell everyone about it and rescue her" Tsubaki said determined

 _[Right]_ Izanagi said determined

"Yeah, we'll definitely save her" Yu said determined

* * *

 **Sorry for short chapter. For Rise's dungeon will update at the next chapter**

 **Please to: Review/Favorite/Follow it**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**


End file.
